The Nanny
by MackenzieW
Summary: Regina Mills is hired to be the nanny for Roland Locksley, the young son of widowed millionaire Robin Locksley. She balances her duties as Roland's nanny with caring for her ailing father all the while fighting her instant attraction to her employer and her own past. Outlaw Queen, modern non-magical AU.
1. The New Family

**The Nanny**

 **MackenzieW**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Family**

"Are you sure you can't come to Chicago with us?" Little Grace Hatter looked up at her beloved nanny with pleading eyes.

Regina Mills smiled as she shook her head. "I would love to come with you, but I need to stay here in Storybrooke with my daddy."

"Can't he come too?"

"He's too sick," Regina told her. She lifted the girl onto her lap. "But I met the woman who will be your new nanny. Her name is Belle and she's really nice. You'll love her as much as you love me."

Grace threw her arms around Regina's neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you." She hugged the girl back. "So very, very much."

"Okay, Grace, why don't you go play? Regina and I need to talk." Jefferson, Grace's father, leaned against the doorway.

Grace nodded, hopping off Regina's lap and running to her playroom. Regina straightened up as Jefferson sat down next to her. "You're going to be missed. By both of us."

"I'm going to miss you too." She squeezed the hand of the man who was more friend than employer. "You have done more for me than I ever could imagine. Thank you."

Jefferson smiled. "And I'm not done yet."

"What do you mean?" Regina frowned.

"I've secured another position for you," he explained. "One of my colleagues, Robin Locksley, needed a nanny for his son. So I talked to him. He's agreed to hire you."

Her mouth fell open before she recovered her manners. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Nonsense. He needed a nanny and you needed a job. It was a match made in heaven."

She hugged him. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me and my father."

"You've done a lot for Grace and me." He let Regina go. "Now go do the same for Robin."

* * *

Regina set down the bowl of soup in front of her father. "Eat up!"

Henry Mills pushed the bowl away, shaking his head. "No appetite."

"Daddy." She pushed the bowl back. "You need to eat something."

"I just can't, Regina." He sank further into the couch cushions, looking small and frail. His skin was sallow, eyes sunken in and hair thin. But Regina still saw the strong man who had held her when she was scared and who had raised her alone after her eighth birthday.

That man would return, she vowed. No matter how difficult the fight was.

But she had learned to pick her battles. So she took the soup back, leaning over the sink as her friend and her father's live-in caretaker, Emma Swan, watched with sympathy. "The chemo was bad today," she said. "I'm sure he'll eat later."

Regina nodded before returning to her own dinner. Emma perked up. "Tell me about your new job."

"There's not much to tell." She shrugged. "His name is Robin Locksley and he has a son who needs a nanny. I haven't had much time to do any research."

"Let's do it now." Emma jumped up and retrieved her laptop. She powered it up and ran a search.

Regina scooted closer. "Well?"

"Let's see…Robin Locksley, President and CEO of Sherwood Corporations. Seems to make green products. So he's eco-conscious."

"Well, I guess he gets brownie points for that." Regina chewed her lip. "What else?"

Emma grimaced. "He's a widower. His wife Marian died in a plane crash earlier this year."

"That was them?" Regina almost shared Emma's seat as she craned her neck to look at the screen. "How awful."

"There's a picture." Emma clicked on a picture and Regina saw her new employer for the first time.

It was a shot taken from a distance, perhaps across the street from the cemetery. He wore a long black coat and held a small child in black who she assumed was his son, her new charge. The boy had his face buried in his father's shoulder so all she saw was his dark curls. They were a contrast to his father's blond hair.

"He's handsome," Emma said. "I mean, he's not my type but he is good looking in a rugged way."

Regina frowned. "Emma, stop."

"What? I was just making an observation."

"You were hinting that he is my type."

Emma shrugged. "He is kinda like Daniel."

"Don't go there."

"Go where?"

Regina stood, getting her father's medications ready. "The fantasies. That he and I will meet and fall madly in love."

Emma scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking to? I don't harbor those romantic notions."

"Good." Regina sighed. "Dating the boss only ends in heartbreak."

Standing, Emma hugged her. "I know Leo hurt you. But in the end it was for the best. You got to move on to a career you love."

Regina nodded before waking her father to take his medicines. As she and Emma got him ready for bed, Regina let her mind wander. She didn't give in often to the romantic notion Emma scoffed at. But sometimes they were too strong to ignore.

She wanted love. And the thought of a handsome man sweeping her off her feet was tempting. But the man was not going to be one of her employers. No, she believed her happily ever after lied elsewhere.

Regina just didn't know where.

* * *

Regina hurried to finish packing. She didn't know how she had accumulated so much in the few days since she had left the Hatters', especially as she had never really unpacked. Where did it all come from?

Knocking made her panic more. She had been told Mr. Locksley would send someone for her today. And now she was running late.

"Emma? Can you get that for me?" she yelled into the apartment.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Emma called back. A few seconds later, Regina heard the door open and her friend greet the person on the other side.

"Tell her not to rush," a male voice with a strong British accent said. "We have all the time in the world."

Regina raised an eyebrow but slowed down as she finished packing. She pulled it out of her room and into the living room.

"Let me get that." The man took her bag with one hand and held out the other. "Will Scarlet. I'm Robin's right hand man."

"He means butler," Emma said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I detest the word."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm almost ready." Regina put on her coat, hugging her father. "I'll call tonight, Daddy, and I'll be home soon to visit. I love you."

"I love you too," Henry rasped. "Good luck."

With one last hug to Emma, Regina followed Will down to his waiting limo. She stopped short. "Isn't that a bit much for a nanny?"

"You'll learn Robin's not your normal rich guy." Will opened the door and bowed. "After you."

* * *

Robin Locksley lived about a half hour outside the city of Storybrooke, along the lakeside village of Misthaven. It had been too long since she had visited. She remembered riding the ferry with her father where he would buy her a hot chocolate as they sat outside, no matter how cold, watching the boat cut through the water and the white crested wake it left behind. When they got on the other side, he would then take her to Mama Odie's for an early dinner. Summer trips ended with ice cream at Any Given Sundae, with Regina playing with the owners three daughters—Ingrid, Helga and Gerda. She wondered if they were still there.

Will turned the limo off the main road and headed down one that clearly didn't see much traffic though it was well-kept. He glanced back at her. "This is Robin's private driveway, though it's a trek. You should see the tip he leaves for the mailman at Christmas."

"I can just imagine," Regina said, staring out the window. "How much property does he own?"

"Not really sure. Several acres, I know that. Most of it to keep developers from ruining this forest."

Regina smiled. "He really likes the environment."

"He really likes the forest," Will replied. "But you'll learn that. Robin's pretty much an open book and willing to let people read his story."

He pulled up to large black iron gates and rolled down the window to press the code into the keypad. She heard a buzz emit from the gates before they swung open and Will continued to drive in. "We'll tell you the code once you've settled in, just in case you ever need it."

"For what? I don't have a car," Regina replied. "I sold it because it was too expensive to keep in a city where I had no use for it. But I guess that means I'll need it for car services on my days off."

"Yeah," Will agreed. Though she swore she heard him mutter under his breath: "Though I doubt it."

He parked the limo and got out to open the door for Regina. She stepped out and looked up at her new home. It was a three-story white Colonial-style mansion. A balcony rested over the door and she half expected to see Robin Locksley standing there like some king watching over his kingdom. She hoped the several windows meant there was plenty of light inside and the house looked like it stretched back further than she could see. Regina considered asking Will for a map so she didn't get lost inside.

"For today, you'll use the front door. Other days, if it's just you, you can use the kitchen entrance round the side. I'll show you later." Will said, pulling out a set of keys. "I'll let you in and then go grab your bags."

Thanking him, Regina stepped into the expansive foyer of her new home. A sweeping staircase stood in front of her and a young boy with dark curls and sad brown eyes sat on a top step. He hugged his knees as he watched her.

"Hello." She smiled as she climbed up toward him. "My name is Regina. What's yours?"

"Roland," he replied. "Are you my new nanny?"

"I am. Is that okay?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Not like I get a say."

"I'm sure if you hate me, your father will replace me." She leaned closer. "But I really hope you like me. Can you give me a chance?"

Roland tilted his head before nodding. "Okay. As long as you don't make me eat peas. Yuck!"

Regina laughed. "Okay, no peas. But I won't be so lenient about broccoli."

"Deal." Roland stuck out his hand she shook it. He then leaned forward. "I like broccoli anyway."

"Good to know. What else do you like?"

"Why don't you go write a list for your new nanny? I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Another male British voice entered the picture, this one more refined than Will's.

Regina looked up into the bright blue eyes of her new employer. He smiled down at her and Roland, revealing dimples that made her heart skip a beat. His blond hair was combed back but he had scruff rather than being clean shaven like other businessmen she had encountered. He wore only a button down shirt and gray slacks, choosing to walk around in his socked feet.

He held out his hand, helping her up before shaking her hand. "Robin Locksley. If you follow me to my office, I just want to discuss a few things."

Robin knelt down and hugged Roland. "Why don't you go to your room and work on that list for Regina?"

Roland nodded, running off down the hallway. She and Robin followed at a slower pace, letting Regina take in the crème walls and wood floors. Pictures hung on the wall, showing Robin, Roland and a beautiful woman with black hair, brown eyes and dark skin who Regina believed to be Robin's late wife and Roland's mother.

He stopped in front of one door. "This is my study. Usually I leave the door open, but if I close it, knock once before entering."

She nodded as he let her into the room, which was decorated much like the hallway. One of the windows she had spotted outside lit up the room and one was open, letting in the crisp autumn breeze.

He sat behind the desk, motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of it. "Water?" he offered, opening a small black refrigerator.

"No, thank you." She settled into the seat. "Your son is sweet."

"Thank you. He's my everything," Robin said with a smile. It fell as he leaned forward. "I will be honest with you. Roland has not taken my wife's death well."

"I can't imagine any child handling such a loss well," Regina said, thinking of the nights she had cried herself to sleep.

Robin studied her before continuing. "I'm afraid he refuses to leave the house. I've tried everything but he still believes something bad will happen if he leaves. When Will or I go out, he's a nervous wreck until we return."

"Oh," Regina said, unsure what else to say.

"Dr. Hopper comes in twice a week to help him and for now, Mary Margaret tutors him. You'll meet them soon. But I wanted you know what to expect."

She nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

"Robin? Regina's things are in her room," Will said, leaning against the door.

Robin stood. "Then I'll let you get settled. I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about once you get to know Roland."

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley."

"Oh no. Please call me Robin." He smiled. "I insist."

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and it hoped it didn't look like she had fled the room after Will. He led her a few doors down, pointing out the bathroom and Roland's bedroom.

"And this one is yours." He stopped in front of the door next to Roland's. "Let me know if you need anything."

Regina thanked him and entered her new bedroom. It was the size of her father's apartment and had two windows, which overlooked the lake. A queen-sized bed sat by the door next to a nightstand. She had a desk, a chest and a vanity. There was also a crème colored couch in the room as well as her own flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Bookcases lined another wall, shelves waiting for her to use them. It was perfect as far as she was concerned.

She found a piece of paper on her desk and wondered if it was the list Roland was to write her. But when she picked it up, it was a drawing instead. A tall stick figure with black hair and wearing a dress held the hand of a little stick figure with curly black hair who was wearing a blue shirt and shorts. She didn't need the names written in childish writing to know they were her and Roland.

Touched, she vowed to find some place to hang it up as she continued unpacking. As she put her clothes away, she heard the door connecting her room with Roland's creak open. She turned to find the boy watching her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Did you see my picture?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much for it."

Roland scrambled into her room and onto her bed. "Do you have a dad, Regina?"

"I do." She pulled out a framed picture of her and her father, handing it to him. "This is him."

He studied the picture before looking back at her. "Where's your mama?"

"She…uh…she left." Regina sat next to him, unsure if there would be any follow up questions.

There were. "Is she in heave like my mama?"

"No." Regina didn't say anymore and she hoped he didn't press the issue.

Roland looked down at the picture. "Do you miss your dad?"

"I do," she said. "But I'm going to talk to him every night and visit twice a week."

"Are you bothering Regina?" Robin leaned against the door, arms crossed.

Roland looked at her and she shook her head. "We were just getting to know each other."

"Regina doesn't have a mama either but she's not in heaven." Roland hopped into his father's arms.

Robin raised an eyebrow, mouthing "sorry" to her. He shifted Roland in his arms. "Well, dinner is ready. Shall we ask Regina to join us?"

"Regina, do you want to have dinner with us?" Robin whispered something in his son's ear and Roland added: "Please?"

She smiled and agreed, walking with father and son to the kitchen. All of them, including Will, ate around the small table. It was clear from their interactions that Will and Robin were more than master and servant. Then again, even on her first day, Robin already treated her as more of an equal than an employer.

Roland brightened up with everyone gathered together and he started chattering away. She did her best to follow his conversation as well as Robin and Will's. It wasn't easy but she found she enjoyed being around this family already. Calm washed over her as she realized this job was going to work out.

Just as soon as she stopped getting butterflies in her stomach every time Robin looked at her.

* * *

 **A/N** : This has been slightly updated since I first posted it. The lovely ReginaMills on Wattpad made the cover and it gave me an idea to change everything. So I'm incorporating Storybrooke over New York (which had originally been chosen as a nod to the TV show "The Nanny" but I like this a bit better). Hope you like the changes!


	2. Day One

Chapter 2: Day One

Regina's first night in the Locksley household ended up being an interesting one.

After dinner, Robin had insisted that since she technically didn't start until the next day, he'd put Roland to bed and let her have the evening to herself. Regina, though, wanted to watch the boy's routine so she was prepared. "I'll just hover, if you don't mind?" she asked.

"I don't mind," he replied with a shrug. "But this is still your time. You can spend it however you want."

"I'd like to spend it like this."

He smiled, revealing dimples that Regina knew could be her downfall if she wasn't careful. "Well, Jefferson did say you were very dedicated. He wasn't lying."

"I like doing my job," Regina said, frowning.

Robin held up his hands. "I meant it as a compliment. Truly."

"Sorry," Regina said, shoulders sagging a bit. "I tend to get a bit defensive easily. I'll work on it."

He studied her for a bit and she held her breath, worried she had already done something wrong. She let it out when he smiled again, picking up Roland. "Well, let's go over this little scamp's bath time and bedtime routines, shall we?"

Robin tickled his son's stomach and the boy squirmed in his father's arms. "Papa, stop!"

"Okay." He kissed Roland's cheek, bouncing him as they went upstairs. Regina followed, a smile on her face.

Robin reminded her of Jefferson, which was reassuring. Especially when she thought about her first few jobs, which had been for parents who could barely make time in their busy schedules for their children. Regina had to watch the children round the clock, trotting them out whenever the parents wanted to show them off and then ushering them back out of sight. All the while, she had to deal with boys and girls who just wanted their parents' attention and affection.

Roland, though, had both from his father. Robin hadn't just been spitting out a platitude when he called his son his everything. She watched as he washed his son and listened as he pointed out every one of Roland's favorite toys. He also knew each name the boy had bestowed on them as well, which impressed her. She crouched down next to the tub and smiled. "It'll take me a while to remember all those names. I'm probably going to need some help."

"I can do that," Roland said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him before busying herself with looking over the shampoos and soaps Robin used for his son, just like she had memorized which toothbrush and toothpaste Roland had used before getting into the tub. Anything to avoid looking at his father. Regina could feel him watching her and it sent her stomach on a gymnastics routine.

His gaze fell away as he reached for the stopper. "Okay, little guy, let's get you dried off and into bed."

"Can't I stay in until the water runs out? Please?" Roland clasped his hands together, looking up at both Robin and Regina.

She deferred to her father, feeling him shake his head. "Not today. Stand up."

Roland did so, letting Robin wrap him up in a blanket. He picked the boy up, holding him close as he turned to Regina. "And now the hard part. Getting this one into his pajamas and then bed."

"I doubt it's that hard," she replied.

Robin chuckled. "Oh, you'll see."

Once Roland's feet hit the carpet in his bedroom, he took off running toward his toys. Robin gave chase, scooping the boy up. "Not yet. You need to get dressed."

"Nah-uh. It's time to play!"

Robin looked at Regina, raising his eyebrow as if to say, "See? I told you so." She wondered if Roland was just putting on a show for her sake. Her first two charges had tried to test her as well. She imagined Grace would've if she hadn't only been a year old when Regina became her nanny.

After wrestling his son into his superhero pajamas, Robin managed to get Roland under the covers. He tucked Roland and a teddy bear in. "Okay, here's Teddy. Now, go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa." Roland wrapped his arms around his father's neck and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. The sight melted Regina's heart.

Roland rolled over and smiled at her. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Roland," she replied. "Sweet dreams."

Roland nodded before looking up at Robin with a frown. "Don't forget the nightlight, Papa."

His father nodded, flipping on the little tree nightlight by Roland's bed. As Regina followed, Robin turned off the lights and closed the door, turning to her. "And that's the bedtime routine. He gets a bath every other day unless he does something that requires one. Which, lately, hasn't been often."

Regina nodded in response before an awkward silence descended upon them both. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I'll let you have your evening alone. Good night, Regina."

"Good night," she replied, still uncomfortable using his first name. She slipped inside her room and closed the door, hoping to block out his bright blue eyes and warm smile.

* * *

"How was your first day? Settling in okay?" Henry asked when Regina called home.

She smiled. "I'm settling in just fine. Mr. Locksley reminds me a lot of Jefferson, so the transition isn't too hard."

"And your charge?"

"His name is Roland and he's an absolute sweetheart," she said, folding her clothes. "He's still hurting from his mother's death so there are some things to work through there. But otherwise, I don't think he's going to be much trouble."

"Good to hear. I'm sorry to cut this short, honey, but I'm still tired from yesterday's chemo. I'm going to pass you off to Emma."

"Okay, Daddy. Good night." She waited as she heard the phone get shuffled around. "Emma?"

"Yep. How's the new boss? Is he even cuter in person?"

"Emma!"

She chuckled. "So he is."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. I heard it in your tone. Tell me everything."

Regina sighed. "Fine. He has amazing blue eyes and dimples that makes my heart flutter. But not for long and you know why."

"Leopold," Emma replied softly before swearing. "If I ever see that bastard again, I swear I will kill him."

"Emma, he wouldn't be worth it." Regina smiled though as she sat on the bed, grateful to have such a friend as Emma Swan in her life.

She heard Emma blow out her anger. "You're right. So tell me more about Mr. Locksley. Does he make you call him that?"

"No, he insists on Robin. I just…can't. Not yet."

"Because of the butterflies?"

"Yes."

"And you think that if you keep things formal, it'll make the feelings go away."

 _Damn her_. "Yes."

"That's not going to work and you know it," Emma said. "Just start calling him Robin. Maybe the flutters will go away once you start seeing him as a friend, like Jefferson."

She had a point. "I'll give it a try. Thank you, Emma."

"What are friends for? Now, go get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow."

They said their good nights and Regina plugged her phone in to charge for the night. She changed into her pajamas before setting Roland's drawing on her nightstand. It would have to do until she could get some place better to hang it. Regina vowed to do that on her next day off as she climbed into bed and turned off the lights.

* * *

She drifted off when a clap of thunder roused her again. Opening her eyes, her room was illuminated by a flash of lightning before another clap of thunder rattled her window. Rain began to pound against the window and she burrowed deeper into her blankets.

A heavy weight landed on her feet and moved up her legs before settling on her stomach. Pushing the blankets down, Regina found two tear-filled brown eyes watching her and she smiled. "Roland, are you scared of the storm?"

He nodded and she lifted her blankets, letting him crawl under them. As another thunder clap crashed outside, he curled up next to her and she rubbed his back. "There's nothing to be scared of, Roland."

"It's loud," he whined.

"I know. But it'll pass."

He let out another whimper and Regina sat up, turning on the lamp. "Why don't I read you a bedtime story? Maybe that'll take your mind off the storm?"

"Okay." Roland sat up, settling next to her. "Where's your storybook?"

"I have to go get it from my bag. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "But come right back to protect me from the thunder."

She promised to do that, hopping out of bed to grab her well-worn book of fairy tales as well as her reading glasses. Once she was back under the covers, the boy clung to her side again. She opened the book and showed him the table of contents. "Now, which story do you want me to read?"

Roland closed his eyes, spun his finger around and then dropped it onto the page. He opened his eyes and frowned. "What does it say?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," Regina read. "That's a good one."

She began reading the story, changing her voice for the different characters. He laughed at them, begging her to keep doing the funny voices. By the time she read that Snow White and her prince lived happily ever after, the storm was forgotten and Roland was asleep.

Putting her glasses aside and closing the book, Regina pushed the blankets back to carry him back to bed. A voice stilled her though. "I've got him, don't worry."

Robin leaned past her, gathering his son in his arms. He smiled at her. "Thank you. Usually he ends up in my bed when there's a storm but I guess your room was just closer."

"I enjoyed the company," she said, smiling back. "I hope he feels better now."

"I'm sure he will. Good night, Regina." Robin nodded as he rubbed Roland's back, leaving her room.

She pressed her hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart as she sat back down on her bed. This was not a good reaction to have from seeing her boss. But then again, most people didn't see their boss in their nightwear. Which for Robin Locksley, seemed to be a well-worn pair of sweatpants and no shirt. It had taken everything in her not to ogle his well-sculpted chest. She didn't know when he had the time, but Robin Locksley certainly made sure to keep himself in good condition.

At least Jefferson always made sure to put on a robe if something happened during the night.

Regina laid back down in bed, pulling the blankets up as she shut off her light again. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine Robin, but it was no use. His blue eyes, dimples and kind smile haunted her dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning, Regina woke and quickly changed. Once her hair was brushed, she strode into Roland's room as his alarm went off. She watched as his little hand darted out from under the blanket to turn the clock off. With a chuckle, Regina knelt down next to his bed. "Time to wake up, Roland."

"No," he groaned. "Sleep more."

She shook her head, though he couldn't see it under his blankets. "Sorry, Roland, but you need to get up now. According to your schedule, your lessons begin in an hour. And you should have breakfast before that."

"Not hungry," came the reply she was expecting.

"Maybe not now but soon you will be. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'm sure Will made something yummy for you."

He pushed his blankets back, staring at her before sighing. "Fine."

She bit back her laughter as she watched him climb from his bed. "Good. Now, what do you want to wear today?"

Within minutes, he was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans and he stood still as she brushed his curls out. "You're better at this than Papa. He gets the comb all tangled," Roland told her, smiling.

Regina smiled back. "Well, you have very curly hair. It takes a master to comb these beauties out without trouble."

"And you're a master?" His eyes were wide.

She nodded. "Went to nanny school to become one."

"Cool," Roland breathed.

"Yes, it is. Now, let's go see what Will made for breakfast. I'm hungry." She held out her hand and he took it, eager to escort her back to the kitchens.

As they trekked down the stairs, Regina caught a whiff of pancakes and her stomach rumbled. Roland looked up at her, chuckling before his own stomach rumbled. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm not but my tummy is," Roland said.

She laughed, marveling at the wonder of child logic. "I see. Well, let's feed your tummy, okay?"

He nodded as they entered the kitchen, Will nodding as they did so. He flipped a few pancakes onto a waiting plate and motioned to the table. "Have a seat and I'll serve you in a few minutes."

"Papa!" Roland rushed toward the table where Robin sat. He folded up his newspaper in time to catch his son.

Regina hesitated, still uncertain of herself around him. He was dressed for the office, wearing a button down blue shirt paired with a navy blue tie and pants. It all brought out his eyes more, which was one thing Regina did not need at that moment.

"Go ahead. We're allowed to sit at the table," Will said, urging her on with the spatula. "I told you Robin's not your average rich guy."

"I don't bite," Robin added, smiling as he bounced his son on his lap.

Regina pushed her hair back, trying to smile. "I know. Just…does anyone want anything to drink? Roland?"

"Oi, don't be trying to do my job. I get the drinks 'round here," Will declared, indignant.

Robin laughed, winking at her as she finally took her seat. "Don't worry. He can actually make a halfway decent cup of coffee."

"Don't sass me and I'll make you an amazing cup of coffee," Will interjected.

"Please. Don't make promises you can't keep," Robin scoffed.

Will pointed at his employer. "And that's why you never get my amazing coffee."

Robin rolled his eyes as Will set down two steaming mugs in front of them. He turned to Regina. "I know how that one takes his coffee. How do you take yours?"

"Oh, one packet of sugar and a dash of milk," Regina replied, smiling. "Thank you."

"Polite too. That gets you an extra helping of pancakes." Will winked at her while Robin made indignant noises. All the while, Roland sat in his seat, laughing.

The four of them enjoyed Will's pancakes and Regina did have to admit that his coffee was very good as she asked for a second cup. He got it for her as Robin handed her the morning paper. "Not sure if you like to read it, but feel free to."

"Thank you," she said, watching as he stood.

Robin turned to Will. "Thank you for breakfast. Can you have Marco bring the car around?"

"Of course." Will picked up the house phone, speaking in hushed tones.

Crouching down in front of Roland, Robin hugged his son. "You'll be good for Regina and Miss Blanchard today?"

Neither father nor son noticing how Regina's hand had stilled and left her mug hovering over her lips. She felt the color drain from her face as a chill swept through her. It was only a coincidence, she decided. There were other Blanchards in New York.

Roland nodded. "I will, Papa. When will you back?"

"Before dinner. Probably around five, depending on traffic." Robin kissed his son's forehead. "The day will fly by. You'll see."

He turned to Regina, nodding. "I don't think he'll be much of a problem. If you need anything, Will knows how to get in contact with me. Right?"

"Absolutely." Will popped up, holding a travel mug. "Marco is waiting for you up front. Have a good day, sweetie."

Robin rolled his eyes as he took the mug from Will. "Don't think you're getting a kiss."

"This is why we have problems."

Regina started laughing, falling back into her seat. "Are you two like this every morning?" she asked.

"No," both men said, quickly.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, causing her to look down at Roland. He nodded, eyes shining with laughter as Robin left for the day. Regina was glad for the distraction and wiped the boy's sticky face. "Well, now that that's over for today, let's get you cleaned up and ready for your lessons," she said.

* * *

The door opened and she heard Will greet the person who had arrived. Regina waited outside Roland's room as he retrieved his notebook and pencils. "Hurry up, Roland. You don't want to be late," she called.

"Yes, Regina." He emerged, a few books tucked under his little arm. "I'm ready now."

"Good." She took his free hand and helped him down the stairs. As they got closer to the first floor, she started to pick up on Will's conversation with Miss Blanchard.

"So Roland's taking to the new nanny?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah. He really likes her, as do Robin and me. She seems like she'll fit in really well around here."

"That's good."

Regina reached the landing, freezing as she took in Miss Blanchard. She was Regina's height with brown hair cut in a pixie cut as well as warm green eyes. They widened as she took in Regina. "Regina, hi."

"Mary Margaret," she replied with a nod. "I see you're a teacher at last."

She nodded. "I had heard you left the business world. I just didn't know you had become a nanny."

"My nanny!" Roland declared, bouncing on his feet.

Everyone smiled at the boy and Mary Margaret held out her hand. "You ready for your lessons?"

"Yes!" Roland took her hand and followed her into the next room.

Will sidled up next to her. "So, you and Mary Margaret know each other? Care to share?"

"No," she said, softly.

He nodded. "Okay. Why don't you come with me and I'll make you another cup of my amazing coffee?"

"Thanks but I should probably go straighten up Roland's room."

"That's one of his chores," Will said, frowning. "I guess no one's showed you the chart?"

She shook her head. "Where is it?"

"Follow me." He led her back to the kitchen, pulling a dry erase board out of a drawer. Will handed it to her. "Marian made it for Roland."

Regina took it, looking over the neatly written chart. Several different chores were listed down the left side, including making the bed, cleaning up his toys and others. The days of the week were written across the top, with the exception of Sundays.

"Marian believed Sunday was a day to do nothing. Many times they all just lazed about in their pajamas and I bummed around the city, unless it was too cold or too hot. Robin still likes to do that," Will explained.

"Is that why I have Sundays off?"

Will nodded. "Yep. So do I. Robin does everything around here. And for the most part, I find the house in one piece."

"For the most part?"

He shrugged, before handing her a cup of coffee. "So, you know why we get Sundays off. Any reason why you wanted Wednesdays?"

She was quiet for a bit, debating whether or not to share her reason just yet. "It's my father," she said at last. "He's sick and Jefferson managed to get him into a drug trial. His appointments are every Wednesday."

"Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Thank you," she replied, voice soft. "I really hope this trial works. He's all the family I have."

Will covered her hand with his own. "How do you get your father to his treatment?"

"Usually the train. But if he's too weak, I spring for a cab. It's just…the treatment can make him sick and cabbies aren't too thrilled about that," Regina said.

"What time is his treatment?"

She frowned. "Why?"

"So I can take you two," Will said. "Mary Margaret or Doc Hopper can stay with Roland a bit longer for us."

Regina shook her head. "No, I don't want to inconvenience anyone. Thank you for the offer, but I can manage."

Sensing he was going to try to convince her a bit more, Regina took the dry erase board. "I'm going to clean this up and get it ready for use again. Can you let me know when Roland's done?"

* * *

She fled from the kitchen to the safety of Roland's room. She sat on his little bed and stared at Marian's neat handwriting. What had she been like? From the pictures, Regina believed her to be a warm and loving woman. She probably sang Roland lullabies and did silly things with him just to hear his little laughter. Regina knew she would do that if she had children.

A few teardrops landed on the dry erase board and Regina rubbed her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of children or opening up about her father. Deciding on the latter, she took a deep breath. She knew Will meant well but she didn't want to tie him up from his own duties. Robin was a sweet man, but she doubted he'd let his butler go for an hour or two just to drive the nanny and her sick father.

Roland burst in, jumping onto his bed. "My lessons are done! Play time?"

"Are your lessons really over?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I told him to come up here and wash up for lunch." Mary Margaret leaned against his door, arms crossed. "Didn't I, Roland?"

He buried himself under the blanket and Regina sighed. "You heard Miss Blanchard, Roland. Go wash up and I'll give you a star on the chart."

Roland emerged from his hiding place, eyes wide. "You found Mama's chart?"

"Will gave it to me," she said, holding it up. "Is it okay if we use it again?"

He nodded and hopped off the bed to go wash his hands. Mary Margaret took his spot on the bed. "He's been talking nonstop about you," she told Regina.

"That's because I'm new. It's all exciting."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I think it's because he likes you. Which is a relief because he hated his last nanny."

"I wasn't aware I had a predecessor," Regina said, frowning.

The younger woman nodded. "She and I were hired around the same time, not long after Marian's death. She was an older woman with some very old-fashioned beliefs about childrearing. Roland didn't like her one bit."

"I imagine she didn't last long. Robin doesn't seem the type to keep his son miserable."

Roland raced out of the bathroom, showing the women his hands. "All clean!"

They smiled and Regina held out her hand to him. "Then let's go see what Will's cooked for you."

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Star first."

"Star first what?" Regina prompted.

"Please," Roland said, clasping his hands together and looking up at her with a wide smile.

She smiled, drawing a star on the board next to "wash hands before lunch" and then again next to "be polite." Placing the cap back on the marker, she turned back to Roland. "There. Two stars already! Way to go."

Roland took Regina's hand then and let her guide him down to the kitchen, Mary Margaret following. Will set him up with a ham and cheese sandwich and a juice box. "If you need anything else, you let me know, little man," Will told him.

He turned to Regina and Mary Margaret. "Can I get you ladies some sandwiches as well?"

"Yes, but can you give us a minute? Thanks." Mary Margaret pulled Regina into the next room.

Regina's stomach turned and it felt like ice flooded her veins. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Roland interrupted our conversation and I wanted to finish it," Mary Margaret said. "I want you to understand how far he and Robin have come in the time I've known them."

Regina nodded, her nerves on end. "Of course. I understand."

"Good." Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "Robin wasn't in a very good place when I was hired. He first threw himself into his work to avoid dealing with the grief of losing his wife. Will and that awful nanny were Roland's primary caretakers in those days."

"So Robin didn't know what she was up to?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "After Robin hired me, I didn't see him again for a long time. Will told me he left early and came home late. Roland was often in bed, so he didn't know about the punishments she administered for even the tiniest of infractions. Or the nights Roland went to bed without dinner."

Regina wanted to find wherever that woman had crawled to and give her a good thrashing—verbal and physical. How dare she treat Roland like that? Especially after he had just lost his mother. She took a few deep, calming breaths. "How was she discovered?"

"Will and I installed a nanny cam on her day off," Mary Margaret said. "And Will managed to get it hooked up to Robin's computer. He was finally confronted with everything that was going on. I think it was a wakeup call. She was fired and he finally made time for Roland. They began healing together."

"I'm glad. They seem so close now," Regina said.

Mary Margaret nodded. "It warms my heart to see it."

"So don't worry. I have no plans to ruin it," Regina said. "I know you must have some concerns after…well…you know."

"What? Regina, I don't understand. I don't…" Mary Margaret was cut off as Will burst into the room, asking if they were ever going to have lunch.

Regina nodded. "Yes, we're coming."

"Can you give us a minute, Will? We won't be much longer," Mary Margaret said, staring at Regina.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Regina decided it was best to make a pre-emptive strike. "Why don't we agree to not mention what happened before?"

"Regina, I'm not sure I…"

"Please, Mary Margaret." Regina grabbed the younger woman's hands. "I'm trying to put that in my past and move on. Please give me the chance do that."

Mary Margaret studied Regina's face before nodding. "If that's what you want, I won't say anything."

"Thank you, so much." Regina squeezed her hands before dropping them. "Now, let's go have lunch and catch up. Are you and David still together?"

"Yes, we are," she replied, beaming as they walked into the dining room.

* * *

Robin came home just as they sat down for dinner. As they heard the door open and close, Roland started squirming in his chair. She knew he was debating whether to stay in his chair and get a star or sacrifice it to hug his father. In the end, he stayed put and waited for Robin to walk into the kitchen. He swung Roland up into his arms, kissing his cheek. "How was your first day with Regina?" he asked.

"Yes," Roland replied, nodding. "I already got five stars today."

She noticed how his eyes widened just a bit before he smiled again. "You did? It's a miracle!"

"Papa!" Roland gave his father a playful push. "I'm a good boy."

Robin kissed his cheek again before settling him back in his chair. "Yes, you are. Now, finish your dinner."

After making his own plate, Robin took a seat between her and Will. She kept her gaze focused on her plate while Will greeted their employer. "Have a good day at work, dear?" he teased.

"Not really, sweetheart," Robin shot back.

Will frowned, his teasing tone gone. "You still can't find that money?"

"No, and the finance department has been over the books several times." Robin sighed. "I hate to say it, but I may need to audit the company."

"Who will you get to do that?"

"I don't know," Robin sighed. "I guess I'll have to start looking around for reputable firms."

Regina pulled herself from Robin's conversation, looking over at Roland. He was done with his meal and looked up at her. "May I be excused?"

"Once you put your dishes in the sink," Robin said. "I'll be up in a bit to tuck you in, okay?"

As Roland cleaned his dishes, Regina took hers as well. "I'll make sure he's all ready when you come up. Take your time, though."

She met his eyes and melted a bit when he smiled. "Thank you, Regina. But I won't be too much longer," he said.

"Come on, Regina." Roland took her hand and pulled her toward the stairs. "You can read to me before Papa comes up."

Regina let him lead her upstairs, glad to be away from the gaze of his father. She could handle leers. But kindness and friendliness…those were two things that still threw her for a loop. It had taken her weeks to accept them in Jefferson and she hoped that when she accepted them in Robin, everything would normalize.

Of course, she never feared she could fall in love with Jefferson.

Roland retrieved her book of fairy tales and chose Sleeping Beauty that night. They sat on his bed, Roland leaning against Regina as she read the story. He fought off sleep, waiting for his father to come up and say goodnight.

"Read me another, please?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

She shook her head. "You need to go to bed and get sleep. It's important for a growing boy like you."

"You should listen to Regina. She's an expert on these things." Robin strolled into the room, hand in his pockets. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. To anyone else it would be messy but to Regina, it was like something from a fantasy.

A fantasy she should not be having about her boss.

She stood, closing the book. "I'll leave you two alone. Good night, Roland."

"Good night, Regina," he said, voice full of sleep.

As she crept from his room, she glanced back to see Robin kneeling by his son's bed. He ran a hand through Roland's curls, talking low to the boy as he drifted off to sleep. Her heart skipped a beat and she hurried to her room, clutching her book to her chest.

* * *

Regina padded down the hallway, wrapped in her fluffy purple bathrobe. Her dark hair was still wet from her shower and she had yet to run a brush through it. But the hallway was dark and she doubted anyone would see her. After all, no one had spotted her coming in and out of Robin's office so she imagined everyone else was asleep.

She frowned though when she saw someone leaning against her door, arms crossed over his t-shirt clad chest. "Is something wrong, Mr. Locksley?" she asked.

"Besides the fact you seem to have an aversion to calling me Robin?" he teased. "I just wanted to see how your first day went."

"It went well, thank you. Roland really is a great kid. You should be proud," she said.

He smiled. "I am. But I think you deserve some of the credit. He's taken to you and would do anything you said."

"Well, thank you." She bit her lip before asking: "You don't mind that I'm using Marian's old chart, are you? I saw how you reacted when Roland said he had gotten five stars."

"I was surprised, yes, but not upset. I'm glad the old system is getting used. Marian probably was upset I let it slip."

The air had gotten a bit thick so Regina decided to lighten it a bit. "So, what's the reward system like?"

"Roland gets a quarter for every star earned during the week. On Sunday, I tally them up and give him what he's earned."

"Sound good to me." She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly aware how she looked. "Is there anything else you need, Mr…Robin?"

He chuckled. "Well, that's progress. And no, I think that's it. Have a good night, Regina."

When he stepped forward, her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath. Fantasies of him kissing her goodnight briefly played through her head before he passed her, arms brushing, and headed down the hall to his room.

She hurried into her own, closing the door as she tried to calm her heart. Regina plopped down on her bed, eyes closed. This was getting out of control. Of course he wouldn't kiss her. Even if she wasn't his employee, he hadn't shown any hint of attraction. This was all in her head.

As she curled up on her bed, Regina decided that maybe it was time to take Emma's advice and venture back out into the dating pool. Then maybe she wouldn't be distracted by Robin Locksley's kind eyes and sexy dimples.

Maybe.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here it is—Chapter 2! I want to thank everyone for their overwhelming support for this during OQ Week. As I said, I had had this idea rattling around my head and it looks like people like it.

I won't be posting this on a regular schedule like I do "The Land Without Magic" and "The Prince of Darkness." Those are my "big" projects and I focus a lot of energy on them. So this probably won't be updated as often (but don't worry, I'll try not to let too long go between updates).

If anyone would like to make a cover for this story, I would be very appreciative. Let me know—here, tumblr, twitter, whatever.

Thank you!

-Mac


	3. Flourishing Friendships

**Chapter 3: Flourishing Friendships**

"Do you have to go?" Roland asked as Regina tried to get the squirming boy into his pajamas.

She nodded, fighting to get his arm in his sleeve. "I have to go see my papa."

"Can't he come here?" Roland asked after his head emerged and as she tugged his pajama shirt down.

"No, he can't." Regina sat down on his bed, pulling him onto her lap. "My papa is sick and can't go to too many places."

"Oh. Will he get better?" Roland asked.

Regina's smile faltered a bit. "I hope so."

She laid Roland down, pulling his blankets up to his chin as she smiled again. "Now, what story do you want tonight?"

"Pinocchio!" he chirped, holding out the book. "Please."

"Okay." Regina settled on the edge of his bed, holding the book so he could see the pictures. "Once upon a time, there was a wood carver who always wanted a child…"

By the time Pinocchio was turned into a real boy, Roland was almost asleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as Regina closed the book. "Good night, Roland," she said.

"Not yet," he whined. "Can I have another story?"

Regina shook her head. "It's getting late. You need to get some sleep."

"Not until Papa kisses me good night." He yawned again.

"He had to work late, Roland. You'll see him in the morning."

The boy shook his head. "Have to see him now."

Regina sighed, trying to keep her patience as Roland's fears reared their head again. She ran her hand through his curls. "How about I sing you a lullaby? Would you like that?"

"Okay," Roland said, clutching his teddy bear closer.

She began singing, soft but sure, as she kept running a hand through his curls. Roland put up a good fight and she watched as his eyelids would droop before he'd open them up wide again. Over and over until finally he stopped opening them. His breathing evened out and Regina brought the lullaby to an end.

Regina couldn't resist and dropped a kiss to his forehead. He sighed, rolling over as she turned on his nightlight and slipped out of his room. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You have a lovely singing voice." She jumped at the sound of Will's voice, turning to find the butler leaning against the opposite wall.

She shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

"You're too modest for your own good," Will said. "Be proud. You have a talent."

"Thank you, Will." She glanced down the hall. "Have you heard from Robin?"

"Yeah, he phoned a bit ago. He's left the office and will be home soon. Told us not to wait up. Said he's eaten already and just wants to go to bed himself."

Regina nodded. "As long as he's here in the morning. I don't want to see Roland if he's not."

"Neither do I," Will confessed. "Especially since it's your day off and I'll have to deal with him."

"Good night, Will." Regina rolled her eyes as she walked into her room.

She heard him chuckle before he called out: "Good night, Regina. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Her alarm went off and she hit it, stretching as she sat up. Laughter drifted from the next room and she smiled, knowing Robin was in there with his son. She pulled on her robe, checking on Roland just to be sure.

Robin held his son aloft, tickling him as Roland laughed in his arms. "Papa! Put me down!" he said between giggles.

"Not until you promise to put on actual clothes," Robin said. "Do you?"

"Yes, Papa. I do."

He put the boy down and Roland ran to his drawers, pulling them open. Robin watched him, arms crossed and a smile on his face. "I hope you don't give Regina as much trouble as you give me."

"I don't, Papa. Promise." Roland returned with some clothes and held up his arms. "Can you help me?"

As Robin helped his son dress, Regina shut the door and pulled out her own clothes for the day. She changed into a comfortable red sweater and paired it with a simple pair of jeans. It was best to be comfortable when she went to her father's sessions, she had learned. She wasn't planning on catching the eye of some handsome doctor and skirts did not go well with plastic chairs.

Her door opened and two small arms wrapped around her waist. She glanced down to find Roland, now dressed, hugging her. He smiled up at her. "I hope you have a good day with your Papa, Regina," he told her.

"Thank you, Roland." She crouched down in front of him. "And you promise to be good?"

He nodded as Robin peeked into the room. "Roland, let Regina get ready. You need to head downstairs for breakfast."

"Wait, could I just get your picture, Roland? To show my papa?" Roland nodded and Regina grabbed her phone, holding it up to snap the boy's picture. She smiled. "There we go. He'll love to see you."

"Okay, my boy. Head downstairs. We'll join you in a few minutes." Robin gave his son a little push as the boy hurried out of the room.

He turned to Regina. "Will can drive you home after breakfast. And he'll take you and your father to his appointment."

"Oh no," Regina protested. "Dad and I will be fine. You don't have to inconvenience yourself like that."

"I'm not. After how long I was in the office yesterday, I'm working from home so I'll be here with Roland. Besides, it'll be easier for you two if Will drives you."

She opened her mouth but he raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her to keep the argument going. Regina sighed instead. "Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome," he replied. "And I hope we don't have to have this argument every week."

"Every…? No, Robin, that's too much."

"Regina, it's not." Robin took her gently by the arms. "Consider it an employment perk."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess it'll be better than taking the subway."

"Now come on before Will and Roland eat all the breakfast on us," Robin said, letting her go. "And before Will serves us cold coffee."

Regina smiled. "Well, he might serve you cold coffee. I have a feeling mine's going to be nice and hot."

He let out a belly laugh that echoed around the room and sent the butterflies flying in her stomach again as they headed down to the kitchen, shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

Will brought the limo around as Roland hugged Regina again. "And you promise you'll come back?" he asked.

"I will. I came back on Sunday, right?" Regina crouched down to look him in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, okay?"

He nodded, running back to his father and latching onto Robin's leg. Regina gave them one last smile before heading out to the limo. She climbed in and let out a deep sigh.

"Was Roland crying?" Will asked.

"No, thank goodness. I don't know if I could say no to tears yet."

Will chuckled. "Roland is hard to refuse when he's crying. But I think you'll find it in you to do it. You're tough."

"Thank you, Will. And not just for your kind words."

"Anytime. You're family now, whether you like it or not." He winked at her using the rearview mirror.

She smiled. "How long have you and Robin been family?"

"Years," Will replied. "Since we were children, actually. We grew up in the same neighborhood."

"And you ended up as his butler?"

"Assistant," Will insisted. "And this is actually a big step up career wise for someone from my family."

Regina tilted her head. "Why? What's the usual career?"

"Burglary."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, then, yes. This is a big step up. Did Robin save you from a life of crime?"

"Yeah, he did. Though not soon enough. I did get caught up in some trouble whilst he was at uni, studying business. He bailed me out and I promised I'd pay him back any way possible."

"So you cook and clean for him?"

Will shrugged. "And other things. I prefer it than being a janitor in his building. Didn't finish my schooling, you know, so there's not much out there for me."

"I know I haven't know you long, but I do know you're smart. Maybe smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"You sound just like Robin," he said.

Regina fought the urge to smile, choosing to shrug instead. "Then I guess it has to be true."

They lapsed into silence before she got the nerve to ask: "Will, you knew Marian, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"What was she like?"

Will smiled, thinking for a bit. "She was great. Had the prettiest smile ever. That's what drew Robin in. He came home from a charity event and was raving about this pretty brunette with a gorgeous smile. I could tell he was smitten."

"Charity? She ran one?"

"Nah, benefitted from it." Will glanced up at her. "She was a teacher at some specialized school in a poor neighborhood. They were trying to get funds for it."

"And I'm sure Robin suddenly became its biggest donor?"

"You're smart, like her." Will smiled. "You two would've gotten along well."

Regina smiled. "You think so?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. She was sweet and I had never seen Robin happier than when he was with her."

She had more questions to ask about Marian but they would have to wait. Will put the limo in park and she realized they were outside her father's Astoria apartment. "That was quick," she said.

"Time flies when you're with good company." Will smiled, winking. "You wait here and I'll go help your father."

"Oh, no. I can do that." Regina started to scooch over toward the door but he stopped her.

"Don't you dare move another inch," Will threatened. "Or I'll tie you up with the seatbelts."

"For some reason, I believe you can actually do that." Regina settled against the seatback. "Fine. Go ahead."

Will left the car and seconds later, the door by Regina opened. He and Emma helped Henry into the car as Regina reached out for her father. "Come, sit by me. I'll get you buckled."

"I'm not one of your charges, Regina," he snapped at her. She sighed; her father was already in a mood. This was not going to go well.

Emma slid in next to Henry, smiling at Regina. "Fancy ride."

"It's apparently an employment perk," Regina replied with a shrug. "So I guess you can get used to it."

Will climbed back into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, Dad," Emma shot back.

Chuckling, Will pulled back into traffic as Henry nodded off. Regina sighed, looking over at her friend. "Has he been cranky all day?"

"Try all week." Emma sighed. "He hasn't been sleeping well either."

Regina shook her head. "Maybe we can get the doctor to prescribe something."

"The trouble will be getting him to take it. You know he hates medicine."

"I know," Regina said, softly. "But he needs sleep more. He needs to keep up his strength to beat this."

She and Emma lapsed into a silence only broken by Henry's soft snores. They both stared out the windows until Will distracted them. "So, Emma, how did you meet Regina?" he asked.

"We were roommates in college," Emma answered. "All four years, which was amazing because the RA actually had to mediate our freshman year so we didn't kill each other."

"But after we talked things over and agreed that we didn't like each other but could respect each other, the strangest thing happened. We actually started to get along," Regina added.

Emma laughed as she nodded. "We got each other through a lot of things. Bad break ups, stressful tests and quite a few hangovers. And Regina was the one who convinced me to go into nursing when I finally had to declare my major at the end of our sophomore year."

"She took care of me so much that I told her she had a knack for it. And that she could have the grades if she applied herself." Regina shot her a look.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we stayed close over the years and when Henry here got sick, she asked me to be his nurse. I couldn't refuse my friend. Or a free living space."

Will smiled. "Friends are always important. I know that myself."

"You and Robin?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked. "They are an old married couple. It's very sweet."

"Aww," Emma replied. "Will there be a wedding? Are we invited? Are you registered anywhere?"

"We should go in together on a big gift for them," Regina said.

Will rolled his eyes. "You two really are best friends. Could almost give Robin and me a run for our money."

"And it's a lot of money, I bet," Emma replied as Regina and Will nodded. She let out a low whistle. "Nice."

Henry lifted his head, blinking a few times. Frowning, he turned to Regina. "Are we almost there yet?"

"It's just a couple blocks up. I'll try to get as close to the hospital as possible so you don't have to walk too far," Will answered.

"Thank you, Will," Regina said. "You're great."

"While I'd love to take the full credit and all the glory, I do have to share it with Robin. He did insist on it before I could even finish my sentence." Will put the limo in park. "Here we are. Give me a few seconds and I'll have you out."

As they waited, Regina ignored Emma's looks. She knew they would be talking about it as Emma would not let it go.

* * *

"Here's some coffee. I'm guessing they took Henry in?" Emma handed her a Styrofoam cup as she sat down next to Regina.

Regina nodded. "You just missed him, so we have some time. You want to watch whatever talk show this is?"

She motioned to the TV with her coffee cup. Several people chatted about something or other, sounding more like babbling than English to Regina. And to Emma, judging by her shudder. "No, thank you. How about we talk?"

"We could read the magazines."

"They haven't changed them since last week."

Regina sighed. "Fine. I guess we should just get this over with."

"It's two friends talking, not an interrogation," Emma said.

"Then please remember that."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I won't press too much. Not until you're ready."

"What if I don't think I'm ready now?"

Leaning over, Emma took Regina's hand. "I won't push you. Just talk about whatever you want."

"But you want to know about Robin."

"Well, he is letting us use his limo and butler. And Will made it seem like he was pretty insistent."

Regina nodded. "He was. I know I've only worked for him for a week, but I get the feeling he really likes helping people. Especially those he considers friends."

"And he considers you a friend?"

"I think he does," she replied. "It's hard to tell if we're friends or if he's just a really open, giving man."

Emma hummed. "Or are you afraid to let him in? To let him be a friend?"

"Why would I be afraid of that?"

"Because of your attraction to him?" Emma suggested. "That if you actually get to know him, you may fall in love with him—despite your own rules?"

Regina scowled. "How do you know me so well?"

"It's a gift," Emma replied with a wink. "And you know me just as well. Admit it."

"I guess so." Regina shrugged. At Emma's nudge, she rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're a fucking open book. Happy?"

"Absolutely. Because I also got you to curse. Now, I just need to get you to admit your feelings for Robin…"

Regina whacked her with a magazine. "I haven't hid them from you. I can't."

"But they still haven't gone away?"

"It's only been a week."

Emma sighed. "Look, Regina, we get along because we don't believe in love in first sight. So I'm not saying you're madly in love with him. But attraction can be instant. Even you have to admit that."

"I do," Regina agreed. "And I guess it was that. Instant attraction."

"What was instant attraction?" Will wandered into the waiting room holding his own cup of coffee. He took a seat next to the women.

Regina tensed up as her mind sought for an answer. Thankfully, Emma's was working faster this time. "Instant attraction to her job," she said. "Regina was just telling me how much of a good fit she and Roland are."

"Yes, they are. It's a great relief to Robin," Will said, smiling. "He knows this time he's leaving his son in very good hands."

Emma nodded before frowning. "Wait, this time?"

"There was another nanny. Mary Margaret told me about her," Regina explained.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma exclaimed. "Like Mary Margaret Blanchard? As in Leopold's daughter? What does she have to do with anything?"

Regina kicked Emma as Will explained, "Mary Margaret is Roland's tutor."

"Oh, I see. Funny, Regina failed to mention that." She glared at her friend, who suddenly became fascinated with the floor.

Will frowned. "And who is Leopold? Is he how you know Mary Margaret, Regina?"

Emma glanced over at Regina, apologies in her eyes. Regina sighed and nodded. "I worked for her father when I first got out of school. She was in high school and we kinda got close because we were so close in age. We fell out of touch when I decided to pursue being a nanny. Excuse me, I want to ask the doctor about sleeping pills for my father."

She hurried after the doctor, hoping for a chance to calm down. But she could still hear Emma and Will as they continued their conversation. "So that's it, then?" Will asked. "She and Mary Margaret are just old friends?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. There just seems to be…more…to Regina."

Emma laughed. "Of course there's more to her. She's a very complex person. Give her time and she'll show you all her facets."

Regina smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She knew that while Emma's mouth often ran faster than her brain, her friend would always keep her secrets. It was one of the things she treasured the most about Emma's friendship. So she slipped into the doctor's office, confident Will wouldn't learn anything else she didn't want him to know just yet.

* * *

Will helped Emma and Regina get Henry upstairs, supporting him as they stood in the elevator. As Emma settled her father, Regina thanked Will. "Can I get you anything for the road?"

"Nah, I'm good," he said. "But thank you anyway. What time are you coming back?"

"Early tomorrow morning. Don't worry about having to wake up to get me, I can just take a car service. I have the gate code now."

Will nodded. "And the keys, right? I gave them to you and didn't just imagine that?"

Regina laughed as she held up the keyring that held several keys to different doors in the Locksley household. Each were labeled, though she doubted she would ever need access to half the rooms. She had attached them to an apple keychain she had found lying in her room.

"Thank you so much again. I really appreciate it, Will," she said. And, in a rare moment, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I don't have many friends but I'm glad I have you."

He patted her back before pulling away. "If you need anything else today, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't keep bothering you or risk losing Robin's goodwill. Don't worry about me," she said.

Will paused at the door, looking back at her. "Robin's goodwill is endless. Especially if he considers you a friend. And he does want to be yours, Regina. I hope you give him a chance because you won't find anyone more loyal than Robin Locksley."

He left as she felt Emma's eyes on her. Regina sighed. "Don't say a word."

"Wasn't going to," she replied.

Regina walked past Emma, their shoulders brushing. "I'm going to go lie down. I need a nap."

"Okay," Emma said, softly. "I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

Inside her dark room, she slid under her covers but her nap wasn't as peaceful as she had hoped. Memories disguised as nightmares plagued her as Leopold Blanchard's face haunted her once again. She tossed and turned in the throes of leftover embarrassment and hurt, reliving the agonizing betrayal all over again.

Until she found a new player in her dreams. A man with dark blond hair and blue eyes who took her hands and begged her to trust him. Dimples formed when he smiled at her and Regina found herself unable to breathe. But she still calmed down long enough to slip into a sleep free of dreams.

She would deal with the fact that Robin was haunting her dreams now later.

* * *

Regina rose before dawn on Thursday and changed for the day. She slipped from her room and gently placed her overnight bag next to the door, careful not to wake Emma as she slept on the couch. Grabbing a few last things, Regina shrugged on her coat and left a note for her father. As Emma let out a snort and rolled over, Regina took her bag and left the apartment to begin the trek back to Robin's mansion.

She hit Granny's diner first, though, knowing it was the best place to get a halfway decent cup of coffee at this god-forsaken hour. Ruby had pulled the overnight shift again and was sulking against the counter when Regina entered. "What did you do this time?" she asked the young woman.

"I got another DUI," Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "So the courts took my license, Granny took my car and Stacey took my afternoon shift."

"Take a cab next time. Or get a DD. How hard is it?"

Ruby waved her off. "I was fine. The cop just didn't like me."

"Ruby, it's way too early for a lecture. I'll just take my usual for now and give you an IOU one lecture. How's that?"

"I'm not returning that IOU. I get plenty of lectures from Granny," Ruby replied, handing Regina a cup. "But here's your coffee anyway. Is this going to be your new routine now that you have a new job?"

Regina nodded as she paid for her coffee. "See you same time, next week. And chin up, Ruby. Overnight can't be too bad, right?"

"I guess not," Ruby said, shrugging. She then waved. "Have a good week, Regina."

Regina returned the wave as she climbed into the car service she had called. "Early morning, isn't it?" the driver asked once she was settled. He was an older man with gray hair combed neatly and wearing dark clothing from what she could tell.

"Yeah, but it'll only be once a week. I think I can handle that." Regina smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, the car rolling down the empty streets as they left the city.

* * *

A half hour later, the car pulled up to Robin's mansion. She leaned forward to give the driver the access code to open the gates but he punched it in himself. A buzz echoed around them before the gates swung open. Frowning, she looked at the driver. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought I had introduced myself." He glanced at her using the rearview mirror. "I'm Marco."

"Marco? Robin's driver?" Regina was incredulous. Even without consulting the man, he still managed to arrange for her transport.

He smiled, nodding. "Nice to meet you. I'm afraid this is a bit too early for our Will so Robin asked me to pick you up instead."

"Well, thank you. I'm going to guess this is going to be a standing appointment, huh?"

"Yes, it is," he confirmed. "Robin wouldn't have it any other way."

Regina nodded, opening the door. Marco had dropped her off outside the kitchen entrance. She pulled out her keys and let herself into the darkened room. Regina was still trying to learn her way around the house and she crept into the room, feeling around for the counters. She knew the general direction of the stairs and headed toward them, hoping to get to her room without incident.

She found the opening to what she believed was the staircase leading to the upper floors and took the corner at a sharp turn. A hard body blocked her path and threw her off balance. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and held her up. "Are you okay, Regina?" Robin asked her.

Biting back a groan, she nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know someone was there."

"Of course not. Why didn't you turn on the lights?"

"I don't know where they are," she admitted, sheepish. "I've never had to turn them on before."

He chuckled. "Let me show you then, so you don't hurt yourself next week."

Keeping one arm around her waist, Robin guided her back toward the door. "Okay I want you to reach out so you can feel where it is. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, rolling her eyes as she did as he asked. Her hand ran along the cool wall and she counted how many steps she took from the door to when her fingers hit the light switch. They closed around the knob and she lifted it up, bathing the kitchen in light.

Robin's arm fell from her waist. "There you go."

"Thank you," she said, turning to face him. Her voice died then as she took him in. He wore a tight black workout shirt which highlighted every muscle she already knew was sculpted into his chest. It was paired with a loose pair of mesh shorts, which revealed equally defined legs. An iPod was strapped to a black holder on his left arm, the Velcro being pulled as his muscles flexed with each of his motions.

He smiled. "I was on my way downstairs to get in my work out before I need to get ready to head out to work. Have you seen the gym yet?"

"No, I didn't know you had one," she replied, dropping her bag onto the counter along with her coffee and keys. "I wondered though."

"You should've asked. Will knows where it is, even if he never uses it." Robin led her down a corridor she hadn't really noticed off the kitchen.

Regina smiled. "Will looks like he keeps himself fit in his own ways."

"That he does," Robin agreed. "If you ever find he's gone missing around four o'clock, that's when he likes to take his jog around the lake. I haven't figured out why that particular time though."

"Maybe it's just the best for him," Regina said.

He nodded. "Maybe."

After a few turns, he paused outside a door. "This is it. Feel free to use whenever you have some downtime. It's not just for me."

Inside was a fully equipped gym. She spied weight machines, a couple treadmills and several other machines she hadn't used since she gave up her membership at the Storybrooke YMCA due to work commitments. Regina glanced around at the basketball court as well as the mats lined up against the wall. "This is brilliant," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. "This was my baby. Marian said I went a little overboard but…"

His voice died off as it grew thick with emotion. She looked away, giving him time to compose himself. "Anyway," he said, voice somewhat normal. "I think I have everything one would need to keep fit."

Regina nodded before getting an idea. "Is it okay if I bring Roland here? He should get some proper exercise if we can't get him outside for a good run around the yard."

"That's a pretty good idea." He smiled, pointing at her. "Jefferson said you were smart and creative."

She laughed, hoping her hair hid her blush. Her brown eyes swept the room one more time before she asked him, "Do you have a pool?"

"A pool? Yeah," Robin answered. "It's a bit further down but you can't miss the smell of chlorine as you approach. Ariel comes a couple times a week to do maintenance. Do you like to swim?"

"I do," Regina admitted. "Though I haven't swam since I was a little girl. It'd be nice to get back into the water."

He tilted his head. "What kept you out of it for so long?"

"I guess my own head," she said, shrugging. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your workout and I'll go get settled before Roland wakes up. See you at breakfast?"

Robin nodded, that soft smile back. "Yeah, see you then."

She walked back toward the door. Before slipping out, she turned to find Robin already lifting weights as he listened to his music. Her heart fluttered watching his muscles flex with each pump and she fled down the hall before any other part of her could react.

Maybe befriending Robin wasn't going to solve her problem after all.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks again to RegalMills on Wattpad for the new cover. The new cover also gave me an idea to change the setting, moving it from New York (originally an ode to the TV show "The Nanny") and to Storybrooke, where I could create my own little village and city to play with. So you can go back to Chapter 1 if you want and read the updated description I added.

One of my anonymous reviewers asked if we would see some of Robin's POV. And yes, we will. Right now, at least part of Chapter 4 will be written from his perspective and there may be a few more, though I do plan to have Regina being the predominant perspective.

I want to thank everyone for the warm reception this has gotten so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Mac


	4. Breaking Walls

**Chapter 4: Breaking Walls**

The sun was starting to rise and the house was quiet, except for in the gym hidden away in the back of the mansion. Gloves pummeled a leather punching bag, the whacks echoing around the room as the first rays of dawn crept in through the many windows in the room. They mixed with the heavy breaths taken by the only occupant awake at this hour as he let out all his frustration on the bag he was imagining once again was his dear friend Jefferson's head.

He was grateful for the man's recommendation. Regina Mills was everything Robin had wanted in a nanny for his son. She was hard-working, dedicated, compassionate, and had the touch of a mother. Hearing little Grace praise her after wrestling the phone away from her father had convinced Robin to hire her but seeing her sitting on the steps talking with Roland within minutes of arriving had told him it was going to work out.

When Regina looked up at him, though, Robin cursed Jefferson to hell and back. There had been one very important thing he had forgotten to mention about Regina Mills—how absolutely beautiful she was.

It had been her warm brown eyes and soft smile that had his heart skipping a beat. Robin had managed to remain calm while talking with her, despite his heart still beating rapidly and his growing annoyance with Jefferson. When she had left to settle in her new room, he had fired off an angry email to the man. The response back seemed dripping with Jefferson's satisfaction.

 _So you've noticed, huh? Wait until you accidentally run into her wearing nothing but a towel. Good luck with that!_

A few seconds later, Robin got another e-mail:

 _All joking aside, yes, she's beautiful but I didn't recommend her to set you up romantically. Regina Mills is the best nanny out there and I know she is the perfect fit for Roland. And in the five years she's worked for me, I've become honored to call her a friend. If you do anything to hurt her, I will fly out to Storybrooke and kick your ass all the way back to England._

 _Got it?_

The last thing Robin planned to do was hurt any of his employees and he certainly wasn't going to pursue Regina. Marian hadn't been gone a year. He still hugged her pillow at night, inhaling her scent as he drifted off to sleep. Robin was far from ready to think of another woman romantically. He could appreciate Regina's beauty but in the end, all he wanted was to be friends with her.

She just made it so difficult, he thought as he took another jab at the bag. The moment on the top of the stairs was the only time he saw her eyes unguarded when she looked at him. Afterwards, he could see the walls behind them and he wondered what had happened to cause her to erect them. Especially toward him as she saw her be open to Roland as well as Will. He couldn't have insulted her already…could he?

He had counted it a victory that he had convinced her to stop calling him "Mr. Locksley" within her first week of employment. But that was his only victory in gaining her friendship. He had a few warm moments with her, but after a month, he could only count them on one hand.

When he realized punching the bag wasn't helping, he called it a day. Robin hopped in the shower before plopping himself in his favorite oversized leather chair with a glass of whiskey. He turned to Will, who lounged in the recliner with a cold beer. "How do you do it, mate?" he asked.

"You'll have to be more specific, Robin," Will said. "How do I keep your house clean? Cook such amazing meals? Keep my girlish figure?"

"Get Regina to open up to you."

Will sat up, the leg rest closing with a loud bang. "She talks to you."

"She mostly argues with me," he replied, taking a sip. "She's proud and I don't mean that as an insult."

"I know."

Robin sighed in exasperation. "I just want to get to know her. She's living under my roof and is practically a stranger."

"It's only been a month. You can't expect her to tell you her entire life story that soon. Not everyone is as open as you."

"I know that," Robin replied. "But all I know about her is that she's a great nanny, Roland adores her, she has a sick father named Henry and she hasn't gone swimming since she was a child."

"I didn't know that last one," Will said before sighing. "Look, Emma said that Regina is complex and guarded but if you give her time, she will open up to you."

"I don't even know who Emma is!"

Will chuckled. "Emma's her best friend and the nurse taking care of her father."

"Oh," Robin said. "I feel like I should've known that."

"You're working with her, not dating her."

"I know that. I'm not looking to date her or anyone right now. But…I don't know. Maybe I'm not expressing myself clearly." Robin leaned back, taking another gulp of whiskey.

Will chuckled. "I think you're just not being honest with yourself."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he glared at his friend over his glass. "Careful, Scarlet."

"Fine." Will held up his hands. "I'll let you live in denial a bit longer. Good night, Robin."

"Good night," he murmured, leaning back with the rest of his whiskey. He didn't know what Will was playing at but it would make itself known sooner rather than later. When it came to his friend's riddles, the answers always revealed themselves at the right time.

* * *

Regina remained polite yet aloof as it began to really feel like autumn, with brisk temperatures and red leaves covering his lawn. He liked to check in with her once a week, to see how Roland was doing and if she had any concerns to report. She never did, except to ask about getting Roland a flu shot as the weather got cooler. "He may not go out, but the adults in his life do," she pointed out. "One of us could easily give it to him."

"I'll call Dr. Whale and see if he'll make a house call. He's offered in the past so I doubt he'll mind," Robin said, making a mental note. "Is there anything else?"

She pushed her wet hair behind her ear and it looked like she was considering telling him something. Instead, she shook her head and pulled her bathrobe tighter. "No, everything's fine. Have a good night, Robin."

He watched as she stepped into a room and closed the door as she gave him a small smile. Robin ran a hand through his hair before heading down to his bedroom, ready to turn in for the night. He tried to block out Jefferson's words about running into Regina in her towel, though she was always in a robe when he saw her. Robin kept telling himself that he needed to start talking to her earlier but always found himself only having the time right after her shower. Will would read something more into it but Robin just kept telling himself it was a coincidence.

The fact she was haunting his dreams more and more was also a coincidence.

* * *

Dr. Whale agreed to come out on a Friday, which was a good thing as Will came down with the first cold of the season. Robin chose to stay home though Regina insisted she could handle everything. "It's fine," he said. "Besides, Will is an awful patient. I don't think even Mary Poppins could nanny my five years old and my thirty-eight years old while taking care of the house."

Regina nodded, a hardness to her eyes Robin didn't like. "Fine, if you insist. You're the boss."

"Regina, I don't doubt your abilities. You are an amazing nanny. There's no shame in needing help," he said.

"Of course not," she said, voice tense. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Whatever you decide to make will be fine," Robin said, sagging as he realized he had insulted her in some way. He just wish he knew how so he could apologize and not do it again.

Regina ended up making omelets, which she had to coax Roland to try. "It has everything you like, I promise," she said. "Just try a bite. Please?"

"Come on, Roland. I love it." Robin took a bite of his own omelet and smiled. It was good—better than Will's, though he wouldn't tell his friend that. Who knew what he would put into his next one as payback?

Urged on by his father, Roland took a bite. And then another. Within seconds, he was attacking the omelet and the two adults breathed out in relief. Regina moved back to the counter, pouring herself some coffee and grabbing her own plate.

Tension settled over the table between him and Regina as he tried to figure out how to make it right. He thought they were making some progress in approaching friendly and he didn't want to risk it, to start all over. Or worse, to lose the chance to be her friend at all.

He still didn't know why it mattered but he didn't care. It mattered and he was going to rectify this situation.

* * *

Regina cleared the dishes and he walked over to the sink, placing his hand on her arm. "I can do that. Why don't you get Roland ready for his lessons with Mary Margaret?" he suggested.

"Whatever you want," she said, pushing away from him. He closed his eyes, counting to ten as she led his son from the kitchen. She was going to be the death of him this day, he swore.

Someone rang the doorbell and he dried his hands as he hurried to answer it. Mary Margaret's green eyes widened when she saw him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Will's sick so I'm helping Regina," Robin explained, standing aside to let her in. He then muttered under his breath: "Not that she's letting me."

Mary Margaret smiled. "She's like that. I think it's from working with my father, I'm afraid."

"Your father?" Robin frowned. "I didn't know she worked for Blanchard Financial."

"She doesn't really like to talk about it. Please don't tell her I told you about it."

Robin's frowned deepened. "Why not? What happened, Mary Margaret?"

She sighed, biting her lower lip. "Regina's asked me not to discuss it and I'm going to respect that. You're just going to have to wait until she tells you."

"I think Hell might freeze over before that with the way things are going." He glanced up the stairs, spotting Regina coming down with Roland. Sighing, he squeezed Mary Margaret's arm. "If you'll excuse me."

He darted from the room, ashamed to be running but unable to deal with her at that moment. Sneaking up the backstairs, Robin escaped to the sanctuary of his home office and closed the door.

For the next hour, he delved further into Regina's career and learned she was just as qualified to run his company as she was to take care of his child. Her resume had only listed her nanny jobs but it had listed the University of New England as her college. Going back through their records had revealed she had graduated magna cum laude and with various honors. She had been offered a position at Blanchard Financials before graduation and spent the next three years climbing the corporate ladder until she was positioned high up in the company. From what he could gather from colleagues he had managed to reach, many predicted she was on the fast track to becoming the youngest CFO in the country.

What he couldn't figure out is why she had suddenly left Blanchard Financials and went back to school to study child development, becoming a nanny in the process. Everyone he spoke to grew vague and reluctant to talk about it, almost like they couldn't. He had a feeling that the only ones who would tell him the truth were Mary Margaret, her father Leopold and Regina. And two of those three weren't going to talk. Perhaps he could wrangle Leopold's number out of his daughter…

Knocking interrupted his train of thought and he frowned. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Papa!" Roland said.

Robin smiled as he stood, opening his door. His son jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Regina says it's time for lunch," he said.

"Well, then, we shouldn't keep her waiting," Robin said, carrying his son down to the kitchen.

He set Roland at the table before turning to Regina. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I have everything under control," Regina said, placing a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. She cut it into triangles for Roland. "You just go sit down."

Though he was tempted to pick up his son's plate, Robin decided it was best to sit down and let Regina do the work. Perhaps it would put her in better spirits.

She placed plates in front of both him and Roland, handing them glasses of milk as well. He glanced up at her. "Are you going to eat?"

"Later," she said, picking up a tray. "Once you're done and Will's eaten. Excuse me."

He watched Regina walk away, staring at the hallway that led to Will's rooms until Roland tugged on his sleeve. Robin glanced down, smiling at his son. "What is it, Roland?"

"Is Regina angry at us?" Roland asked, eyes wide.

Robin sighed, unsure how to answer. He ruffled Roland's curls. "She just has a lot of work with Will being sick. She's not angry at you."

Satisfied that all was well with his nanny, Roland returned to his lunch. Robin wished it was just as easy to ease the tension with Regina.

Mary Margaret entered, carrying her own lunch bag. She smiled as she approached the table. "May I join you?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask," Robin replied, with a smile. He stood and pulled a chair for her.

She sat down, looking impressed. "Well someone is quite the gentleman."

"If I call my mother, would you tell her that?" Robin's eyes twinkled. "She's terribly worried that America has ruined me."

"Nonsense. And I'll tell her that."

They exchanged smiles as Regina blew back into the kitchens. Robin looked up, frowning. "Is Will okay?"

"He's a horrible patient," she said, sighing. "I had to fight him to get him to eat his soup."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, he's like that. I can fight him over dinner. I'm used to him."

"I can handle a petulant man child," Regina shot back.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret admonished.

The dark haired woman gave her younger colleague a look and Mary Margaret turned back to her lunch. Roland slid off his chair and approached his nanny, throwing his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened a bit but she hugged Roland back. She knelt down to look him in the eyes when he released her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You seemed to need it," Roland said, smiling. "Do you feel better?"

She smiled. "I do. Thank you, Roland."

"Come on, Roland. We have a few more lessons to get though." Mary Margaret held out her hand and Roland took it. As she passed Robin, she paused and bent low to whisper: "Just be patient. She's skittish but when she starts trusting, she trusts with her whole heart."

He nodded, picking up his empty plate and putting it in the sink. Glancing at her, he took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I wash my dish?"

"It's your kitchen," Regina replied, not making eye contact with him. "You own the house."

"Regina," he started but she was running to some other part of the house before he could finish his thought. He sighed as he continued washing the dishes. They had to stop running from each other and be responsible adults. And he had a feeling he was going to have to bite the bullet and take the lead.

* * *

Before he could talk to Regina, Victor Whale showed up to exam Roland and give him his flu shot. "You're doing the right thing. Best to keep Roland protected," Whale said.

"Of course," Robin agreed. "It was his nanny's idea."

"Ahh, will I get to meet the new nanny?" Whale asked, smiling.

Robin nodded. "I imagine so. Roland's quite taken with her so I figure he'll want her with him for this."

He was correct. Roland insisted on sitting on Regina's lap as Whale examined him. It tugged at Robin's heart, squeezed it because Roland always sat on Marian's lap at the doctor's. He had drawn strength from his mother, able to handle anything with her holding him. And now, it seemed he was drawing strength from Regina.

Robin was torn between being envious—his son should be turning to him—and being relieved—at least he was turning to somebody.

Whale was as kind as ever with the boy, talking to him as he examined him. "Good news, Roland! You're the picture of perfect health," he told Roland.

Roland beamed. "Do I get a lollipop?"

"Not yet," Whale said. "There's one more thing I have to do. You want to stay healthy, right?"

"Uh huh," Roland said, nodding.

"Then I need to give you a shot, kiddo."

Roland's eyes widened and he went pale. "No! No shot!"

"It's just one," Whale started.

"No!" Roland started to climb over Regina, who tried to hold him still. "I don't want a shot! Save me, Regina!"

She tried to keep a grip on him as he kept wiggling away from her. Regina told him all the reasons why the shot was good but Roland just kept protesting. For the first time, Robin saw Regina's patience start to wane.

He was frozen, though. Marian was better at getting Roland to sit for his shots than Robin was. All he wanted to do was hold Roland and keep him from any pain, even if he knew it was a brief but necessary evil to protect his boy.

But watching Regina and Whale fight Roland made Robin realize he had to step up and be the strong one for Roland now. He stood and scooped up his son, holding him close. "That's enough, Roland," he said, voice stern.

"I don't want a shot," Roland whimpered.

Robin settled the boy on his lap. "I know, my boy. Why don't we play a game instead?"

"A game?" Roland perked up. "What kind of game?"

"I want you to name all the colors you can think of. Can you do that?" It was a game Marian had often used when Roland needed a shot. He'd be focused on listing whatever she asked, he'd never notice the prick of the needle.

It worked now. Roland scrunched up his face in concentration, rattling off every color in his crayon box as Whale disinfected a spot on Roland's arm. He stuck the needle in, pushing the plunger to release the vaccine that would keep the boy safe from the flu this winter. Once he was done, he removed the needle and put on a Captain America Band-Aid, remembering he was Roland's favorite hero.

"Okay, Roland, that's it for now," Robin said. "Dr. Whale is done."

Roland stopped listing colors and looked down at his arm. He looked back at his father, scowling. "You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did. And I'll probably do it again," Robin said, setting him on the floor. "Go and play while I settle up with Dr. Whale."

Regina took Roland's hand and led him off to his playroom as Whale packed his bag up. Robin held out his hand to the man. "Thank you for making the house call."

"My pleasure. Just another reason to charge your insurance company an exorbitant amount of money." At Robin's glare, Whale held up his hand. "I kid. Roland is a sweet kid and I'd do anything for my patients. You know that."

Robin nodded. "Still, this does seem to be going beyond the call of duty nowadays."

"I know." Whale picked up his bag. "I left a prescription for Will, to help with his cold."

"Thank you. Hopefully that'll help because he's just whiney when he's sick," Robin said, chuckling. Whale joined in as they headed toward the door.

* * *

Robin headed toward Roland's playroom, hearing his son's laughter echo down the hall. He smiled as he picked up his pace, eager to join in Roland's merriment.

He stopped at the doorway, though, taking in the scene before him. Regina had a crown on her head, sitting in the middle of Roland's most ferocious stuffed animals. He held a toy sword and shield, "fighting" the monsters keeping Regina prisoner. "Don't worry, Princess! I'll save you!"

"Be careful, brave knight!" Regina called out, getting into her role as damsel in distress. She glanced up, eyes meeting Robin's. When she gave him a wink, he almost fell over in surprise.

Roland knocked over his stuffed dragon with his sword and leapt into Regina's arms. "There you go, fair princess. The monster has been van…van…Has been destroyed!"

"My hero," Regina said, hugging him. "Whatever shall we do now?"

"I hope something I can play as well," Robin said, entering the room.

His son smiled, hopping out of Regina's arms and into his. "Okay, Papa. What do you want to play?"

"Let's go check out your toy box and see what we have to choose from." Robin hoisted him up, settling Roland onto his hip as they looked into the box.

He reached his hand into the toys and pulled one out. "How about this?" he asked, holding the toy to Roland.

Roland paled and he shook his head. "Not that one."

"Why not?" Robin asked, frowning. "I'm sure we can have fun with this."

"NO!" Roland grabbed the toy and hurled it at the wall. It smashed into pieces, dropping to floor.

Robin remained frozen to the spot, unsure how to handle the flailing boy in his arms. He had never seen Roland act like that before, not even during his so-called terrible twos. Part of his brain told him he needed to discipline his son but no words came out.

"Roland!" Regina took the boy from his father's arms and set him on the floor. She frowned at him. "You know better than to behave like that! You're going to have to sit in the time out chair. Come on."

She led the sniffling child from the room and he finally walked toward the smashed toy. Robin picked up the pieces and slid along the wall until he was sitting on the playroom floor. It took him a few blinks to realize his contacts were still in place and his vision wasn't blurry—his hands were shaking so bad, the pieces he held were vibrating.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, stepping back into the playroom.

Robin shook his head. "A toy plane. I didn't even bother looking, even when he got upset. How could I be so stupid? So awful?"

She sank down next to him and he braced himself for a lecture as it was clear she knew more about childrearing than him. She probably thought him a fool.

"You're not stupid. Or awful," she said, softly. "Children react to loss differently. And sometimes they get angry."

He gently banged his head on the wall. "You've experienced this before?"

"My mother left the day after my eighth birthday," she said.

Anger coursed through Robin. How could a mother leave her child like that? No wonder Regina seemed to understand the pain of losing a parent. He remembered Roland's words her first day in the house—she didn't have a mama but she wasn't in heaven. At least Roland knew Marian was in heaven, looking down on him and still loving him. Regina had to grow up knowing her mother was out there and didn't want a relationship with her.

"Looking back, I realize now it was a long time coming," she continued. "My parents no longer loved each other and they fought all the time. But for a long time, I blamed myself."

Robin frowned. "What did you think you had done?"

"I thought it was what I hadn't done. That I hadn't gotten good enough grades, done enough activities, and that I just hadn't been good enough. If I had been better, I thought I would've been loved by my mother and she would've been happy. Then she wouldn't have left.

"But what I ended up focusing on…Well, all I wanted for my birthday was a dollhouse. I knew money was tight so it didn't have to be a big, expensive one. But Mother had said we couldn't even afford a frivolity like a birthday party for me, so a dollhouse was definitely out."

The anger coursing through Robin's veins increased in its intensity. Every child deserved a birthday party. He remembered Marian staying up late to put goody-bags together for children whose parents asked her to give their children birthday parties. Those parents had to scrimp and save but they still managed to buy small presents for their children. Why couldn't Regina's mother? And what did her father have to say?

"Though I never had a party with my friends before that, Dad always took us out to eat at the diner across the street. It's owned by a woman I've always ever called Granny," Regina recalled, her eyes misting over. "She would make me a cake and the entire wait staff plus the patrons would sing me happy birthday before I blew out my candles. That year, I wished I was able to get my dollhouse."

Robin tilted his head. "Did you?"

She smiled as she nodded. "It was sitting on our kitchen table when we got home. Dad bought me this little one but it was a white two-story house with some furniture and three dolls—mom, dad and daughter. I loved it."

"And how did your mother react?"

"Not well. She raged at my father, accusing him of being fiscally irresponsible. He finally snapped and yelled back that he could spoil me on my birthday, that my mother didn't need all the fancy clothes and jewelry and perfumes she bought." Regina let out a shuddering breath. "I learned when I got older and had to start doing our finances that my mother was a compulsive buyer with very expensive tastes. That my father's salary would've been more than enough to support a better lifestyle for our family than we had. She just kept living beyond our means and kept us in debt for a long time, even after she left."

Robin decided he really hated her mother. She had been selfish and put her own desires above her family's needs. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, he believed Henry and Regina Mills were much better without the woman. "So your mother left over a dollhouse?"

"She left because after I went to bed, Dad had a serious talk and told her he was putting her on a budget and that she would have to get a job to help pay back her debt. But I didn't know that so I blamed my selfish desire for a dollhouse. I couldn't play with it and it felt like it was taunting me each day."

"What happened?" Robin asked, glancing down at the pieces that once had been Roland's toy plane. He then got a feeling what Regina's answer was going to be.

She followed his gaze and nodded. "I destroyed it. Dad had a toolbox and I took his hammer to it. He found me curled amongst the wreckage, crying. That's when he got me help."

"Help?"

"I was diagnosed with depression and was treated for it," Regina confessed. At Robin's panicked look, she held up her hands. "I'm fine now and haven't needed medication for years. You have no reason to worry about me being around Roland, I assure you."

Robin grabbed her hand. "That's not what worried me. Do you think Roland is depressed?"

"He's not really showing the symptoms, but then again I didn't tell my dad about how guilty I was feeling until we were in counseling," Regina said. She squeezed Robin's hand. "But I'm sure Dr. Hopper would've told you if Roland was. I think he was just angry and that's understandable."

She stood, rubbing her knees. "Anyway, I think he's been in timeout long enough. Excuse me."

Regina left the room and Robin stood himself. He tossed the pieces of the plane into the garbage can. Until Roland asked him for one, no new toy plane would enter the Locksley household. He would not traumatize his boy any further.

(He also made a note to have a long talk with Dr. Hopper the next time he came to talk with Roland).

He heard sniffling and turned to find a teary Roland clutching Regina's hand as she walked him back into the playroom. Roland stopped before his father, keeping his eyes glanced to the ground. "I'm sorry I threw and broke the plane, Papa."

"You're forgiven," he said, crouching down to lift Roland's chin up. He gazed into his son's brown eyes. "But next time, use your words. Okay?"

Roland nodded before latching onto his father. Robin held him close, rubbing his back as he whispered soothing comments to him. He glanced up at Regina, who inched closer to the door. "I'll go make dinner. You two look like you need some time alone."

Once she was gone, Robin settled with Roland on the bean bag in the room. He grabbed one of Roland's favorite books— _The Cat in the Hat_ —and started reading to the boy. They went through several Dr. Seuss books before Regina came to get them for dinner. By then, everyone was in a better mood—much to Robin's relief.

* * *

That night, Robin changed into one of his workout outfits—dark blue shirt and black mesh shorts. He laced up his sneakers and grabbed his iPod, heading down to the gym. He had a lot to work through with his punching bag.

He walked past Regina's room and part of him hoped to see her coming from the shower, like she did every day around this time. But her door was shut while the bathroom's was wide open. She probably had turned in early and he didn't blame her. It had been a long, tiring day.

Robin checked on Will, finding his friend buried under a pile of blankets and used tissues, but asleep. He assumed the medicine was working and hoped Will felt better soon.

When he arrived at his gym, Robin was surprised to find the lights were already on. He peeked inside and his mouth almost dropped open. Regina wasn't asleep in her bed, like he thought. No, she was wearing a red Lycra tank top and black yoga pants as she worked out on the elliptical. Her dark hair was pulled back into a short ponytail which bounced in time with her movements. Earbuds were planted firmly in her ear as she listened to music.

He had once overheard her tell Will that she hadn't really had time to work out due to her jobs, but it was clear she had found a way to keep herself in good shape. She had a flat and tight stomach and toned arms, which had often been hidden by long sleeved shirts up until now. Robin imagined her legs were the same and he found himself hoping to find her in a bathing suit soon…

The thought brought a frown to his face. It was inappropriate for him to have it only months after losing Marian and about his son's nanny. Yes, Regina was beautiful, but she was not there for his sexual gratification. And he wasn't going to treat her like such, even in the privacy of his own mind.

Robin moved into the gym, placing his things down on the bench by his punching bag. He wrapped up his hands as he heard the elliptical stop. Glancing up, he met Regina's surprised eyes. "Working off some frustrations?" he asked.

"It's been a stressful day," she admitted. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

" _You_ were here first. There's nothing to apologize for."

She tucked a strand of hair that had gotten loose behind her ear. "Yes, there is. My behavior earlier today was uncalled for. I know you were being helpful and that you didn't doubt my abilities but…Well, the depression may be under control, but my self-worth issues still rearing their ugly heads every so often. I'm afraid today was one of those days."

Regina had gone from being tight-lipped to admitting to several weaknesses to him in one day. And Robin found he was glad that he had finally earned her trust at last. He smiled and nodded. "I accept your apology. And I think I shall be more understanding the next time."

She nodded, backing up toward the door. "Well, I'll leave you to your workout. Good night, Robin."

"Good night," he responded. As he picked up his gloves, he thought of something and called out: "Regina?"

She peeked back into the room and he tilted his head. "Did you ever get a new dollhouse?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she replied with a smile. "Dad got me a new one for Christmas. It was exactly like the one I destroyed—except it came with only a Daddy doll and a Daughter doll. No Mother doll."

Robin nodded and wished her a good night again. He turned to his punching bag, feeling more confident that Roland too would feel comfortable playing with a plane again one day.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's part four. I'm trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible because I know you all love it. And I want to thank you for all your kind words about it. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it.

So, yes, Cora walked out on Henry and Regina. But don't count her out of this story just yet…

I hoped you enjoyed this peek into Robin's mind. We return to Regina's next chapter but I have a feeling we'll jump back into his a bit further down the road.

Thanks again for all your support.

-Mac


	5. Free Swim

**Chapter 5: Free Swim**

"Wait a minute. You told him about your bouts with depression? Really?" Emma's surprised voice carried through the phone's speaker. "It took you until our junior year to tell me and I don't think anyone else knew. Not even Leopold—thank God for that."

Regina curled up under her covers, pushing her wet hair back from forehead as her muscles complained about her workout. She sighed as she pressed the phone closer to her ear. "I'm glad I never told Leopold about it either. But yes, I told Robin about it. It just popped out."

"Just popped out? I doubt that."

"Okay, Roland had an episode that reminded me of my dollhouse," Regina said. "And before I could stop myself, the entire story spilled out. Robin is very easy to talk to."

Emma hummed. "That one of the reasons why you've avoided it until now?"

"One? Yes."

"So, how did he react?"

"Very well actually," Regina replied. "Though he was concerned I was telling him Roland is depressed."

"Is he?"

Regina shrugged before remembering she was on the phone. "I don't think so but I told him that Dr. Hopper would know better."

"Makes sense," Emma said. "So, what happens now?"

"I guess I can't keep freezing Robin out."

"No shit."

Regina rolled her eyes this time. "Good night, Emma."

She hung up the phone and snuggled under the covers. As she reached over to turn off the lamp, a form moved in the door between her room and Roland's. She sat up, squinting to try and see it clearer. "Roland? Is that you?"

The tiny form emerged from the shadows, stepping into Regina's room. He held his teddy bear close, tear tracks on his cheeks. She hopped out of bed and crossed the room to him, grabbing a tissue to wipe his tears. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," he said, hiccupping.

Regina hugged him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He tightened his hold her neck and shook his head. She rubbed his back, saying: "It might make you feel better."

"No," he whimpered. "It was too scary."

"Okay. How about some warm milk instead?" Regina suggested.

He nodded and she picked him up, carrying him down to the dark kitchen. She navigated her way over to the light switch, using her elbow to turn it on. After shifting Roland to rest on her hip, Regina had her right hand free to pour the milk into the pot and begin heating it on the stove. She made sure to keep bouncing him, hoping it would be soothing.

Roland turned his head to watch as the milk started to boil. One arm was still wrapped around her neck, his hand playing with her hair while his other hand clutched at her nightshirt. He was warm against her body and in the late October chill, it felt good.

She poured the warm milk into a cup and carried it over to the table, where she took a seat. Roland curled up on her lap as he clutched the cup, taking a careful sip. "This is nice," he said.

"It is," she agreed. "My papa and I used to do this when I had a bad dream."

Roland's eyes lit up. "You did? You got nightmares too?"

"Want to know a secret?" At Roland's eager nod, she leaned closer to whisper: "I still do."

"Adults get nightmares?" His mouth fell open in surprise. "Even Papa?"

Regina nodded. "I'm sure he has nightmares too."

This seemed to give Roland something to think about and he turned back to his milk. Regina ran a hand through his curls, waiting for him to finish.

He started to sag against Regina, eyes fluttering closed every so often. She smiled, picking him up again. "Looks like someone is ready for bed."

"No," he murmured against her shoulder. "I'll have the bad dreams again."

She rubbed his back. "No, we'll make sure you just have pleasant dreams. Okay?"

Regina placed him down in order to straighten out his bed when she heard his little footsteps heading away from the bedroom. She sighed and gave chase, catching sight of his pajama-clad form as it turned a corner. Taking it herself, Regina found herself in a part of the house she hadn't yet been in. She had assumptions about what was down here and they were confirmed as she found the door Roland had opened.

He had gone to his father's room.

She stood in the doorway, taking in the master bedroom. It was done in greens, unlike the rest of the house, and felt like she was outside in the woods rather than in a mansion. Sliding doors led to a balcony and she could make out a table out on it even in the dark. Robin's king sized bed rested under a large window, which was covered by curtains.

Robin was sitting on the side of his bed, holding Roland close to him. He rubbed his son's back as he comforted the boy. Roland rubbed his eyes. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Of course," Robin replied, pulling back the blankets. "Let's get you settled and we'll go back to sleep, okay?"

Nodding, Roland looked back to the door and waved at her. "Good night, Regina."

Robin glanced over at her as well, smiling. "Good night," he said softly.

"Good night," she replied, nodding. Before she walked away, she watched as he curled up with his son and spoke softly to him. She closed the door behind her, heading back down to the kitchen.

She found Will puttering around the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around him as he searched from something. Regina frowned. "You should be in bed."

He opened his mouth but was overcome by a coughing jag that had him hunching over as he struggled to catch his breath. She rushed to his side, rubbing his back. "Let me guess. You're looking for the medicine."

"Yes," he rasped out when he regained his breath. "You know where Robin's hiding it?"

"He's not hiding it. It's in your medicine cabinet, where we thought you'd go first."

Will straightened up, scowling. "I always keep my medicine in here. He knows that."

"We were busy today. It was…eventful." Regina let out a deep breath. "But let's get you your medicine and then into bed."

"Thank you," Will replied. "And Regina? Sorry if I gave you a hard time earlier."

She smiled, patting his back. "It's okay, Will. I gave Robin a hard time today and I'm not even sick."

"What did Robin do?"

"Nothing. It was my own demons as usual," Regina replied as they shuffled down to his bathroom.

She entered the small room, opening the medicine cabinet over the sink. There wasn't much there—shaving cream, a razor and his aftershave—so the orange pill canister stood out. Regina took it out and filled a spare glass with water.

Will was sitting on his bed, rubbing his chest as he winced. She set the glass down on his nightstand and placed the pill in his hand. Grabbing his garbage pail and a fresh tissue, she began sweeping his used ones into it as he took his medicine. "You don't have to do that. We can't have you getting sick as well," he said.

"I'll be fine." She put the pail down and watched as he laid back on the bed. "Get some sleep."

Closing Will's door, she finished cleaning up the kitchen before finally heading back to bed. She slid under her covers and turned off her light, ready for the day to end at last.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she felt refreshed and in a better mood. Until she glanced at her clock and adrenaline coursed through her veins. The red numbers said eleven in the morning, three hours past when she should've woken up.

She dressed quickly and hurried down to the kitchen. Robin stood at the stove, flipping pancakes onto a plate while Roland sat at the table eating a short stack of his own.

Robin glanced up, smiling at her as he held out the plate. "Good morning. Pancakes?"

"Thank you," she replied, breathless. "I am sorry about oversleeping. I don't know why my alarm didn't go off…"

"I turned it off," Robin said.

She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. "What? Why?"

"You deserved a late morning after everything you did for us yesterday. And I can't have you getting sick as well." Robin handed her a mug filled with coffee.

Regina took the pancakes and coffee, smiling. "Thank you, Robin."

She sat down next to Roland, who beamed at her. "Thank you for helping me last night," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Did you have any more nightmares?"

He shook his head. "Papa protected me from them."

"It's one of my superpowers." Robin winked at Regina, who had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

She dug into her pancakes as Will wandered into the kitchen, his blanket wrapped around him again. He let out a cough and she frowned.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Robin asked, voicing what Regina was thinking. "I can bring you breakfast."

Will shook his head. "I need to get out of that bed. Please."

"Fine. But you are sitting at the counter. Got it?" Robin placed a plate in front of his sick butler as well as a mug.

Once Will was set, Robin joined Regina and Roland at the table. He settled into a chair and sighed. "You know, Will, I appreciate everything you have to do."

"I know, mate. Good to hear it though," Will rasped out.

Everyone chuckled as they continued their breakfast. Regina turned to Roland. "What do you think about going down to the gym today?"

"Yes!" Roland bounced in his seat. He had told Regina that he felt grown up like his Papa whenever he went to the gym.

Robin chuckled. "Maybe I'll meet you down there later. We can play some basketball."

"Really?" Roland's eyes widened. "Cool!"

"Well, let me clean these dishes," Regina said, gathering her plate and Roland's. "It's only fair since your father cooked."

Robin leaned back in his chair. "I guess I can't argue that."

She chuckled, placing the dishes in the sink before turning to Will. "You done or still working on your breakfast?"

"Still working on it," Will replied, pulling the plate closer. "I can clean it."

"You can get rest." Robin glared at his friend as he passed Will, carrying Roland. He then turned to Regina. "I'm going to get this one cleaned up and in clothes."

"Sounds good." She nodded before motioning to Will. "I'll get this one back to bed."

"I am not going back to that bloody room. I'll go mad." Will was still raspy but he sounded determined.

"Language, Will," Robin chided.

Roland shook his little finger at Will. "You have to put a quarter in the swear jar."

"Fine," Will sighed. "I'm sorry."

Once Robin was upstairs, Regina went over to Will. "Come on. We'll settle you on the couch in the den. It'll be a change of scenery and you can watch TV. And I can disinfect your room."

"Why? I'm still sick." His coughing jagged proved his point.

"Yeah, but we can't have those germs lingering. It won't help you get better."

Will shrugged. "Guess it couldn't hurt."

"Let's get you to the couch," Regina said, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

He rested heavily against her as they shuffled toward the den. She supported him as best as she could though she nearly collapsed herself when they got to the couch. Regina found a blanket to cover him with, placing a glass of water and tissue box in his reach. Handing him the remote, she smiled. "You let me know if you need anything."

Will nodded before looking up at her. "I'm glad you came to us, Regina. You're what we all needed after losing Marian."

Regina paused, touched by Will's words. "Thank you. I'm glad I came here too."

* * *

Roland and Regina spent an hour in the gym, exercising. She had called an old friend of hers, Kathryn, and asked to speak to her husband Frederick. He was a PE teacher in the Storybrooke school system and she hoped he would be able to give her some age appropriate routines do with Roland. Frederick came through, allowing her to help Roland get the exercise he needed.

They went through the exercises now. She started with some light stretches to warm Roland up before they moved into more intense ones. Roland enjoyed the jumping jacks but struggled with sit ups, even with her holding his feet for him. "Don't worry," she assured him. "You keep doing them and soon you'll be a master at sit ups."

"I want to do them now!" Roland insisted, pouting.

Regina tilted his head up. "Patience. You can't always get everything right away."

"Alright," he sighed. "What now?"

"We have to run three laps around the gym. Let's go," she said, putting on some music.

The two set off at a nice pace for Roland, though it was more like a power walk for Regina. By the time they finished, she had plenty of energy but Roland was a bit out of breath. "Why don't we sit down and take a moment?" Regina suggested.

He nodded, accepting the water she gave him. "That was difficult," he huffed.

"It'll get easier," she told him. "We just need to pace you differently. We'll work on that."

"Okay," Roland replied, he glanced toward the door. "Where's Papa? We're supposed to play basketball."

Regina smiled. "He said later, Roland. It isn't later."

"Oh." He then looked at her. "Can we play? So I can practice before he comes?"

"Sure, though I doubt I'm as good as him." Regina grabbed a basketball and tossed it to Roland. "Go ahead, show me how it's done."

He bounced the ball and headed for the hoops. Regina followed at a slow pace, letting him attempt to toss the ball up a few times before hoisting him up. "Go ahead. Slam dunk it."

Roland dunked the ball into the hoop and held up his hands in triumph. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did." Regina laughed, holding him close. "You'll beat your dad, no doubt."

"If you help me, I will." He glanced toward the door. "Is it later yet, Regina?"

She set the boy on the floor and sighed. "I'll go check. You stay here, okay?"

Roland nodded, practicing dribbling as she headed back to the main body of the house. She wondered where Robin would be and decided to check his study first. The door was opened, as usual, but it was empty. He wasn't trying to get any work done, so why hadn't he gone down to the gym?

She decided to check on Will, to see if he knew where Robin had gone. As she approached the den, her question was answered when she heard Robin's familiar voice drift from the room. "I don't think I can bear to have it this year, Will," he said.

"But you have to," Will insisted. "It was Marian's pet project."

Robin sighed. "And it's too hard to do it without her."

Standing in the doorway, Regina knocked on the wall to let them know she was there. Robin looked up from where he was sitting on the coffee table and stood, like she was his mother catching him doing something he wasn't supposed to. He was dressed in his usual workout clothing, so it seemed he had been on his way to the gym when he got distracted. "Is Roland asking for me?" he asked.

"He is," Regina said. "What's going on here?"

"Just discussing something," Robin said. "Is Roland waiting?"

Will held up his hand. "Wait, I think we should get Regina's opinion on the matter at hand."

"There is no matter. I'm not having it." Robin's voice was firm.

"Having what?" Regina asked.

Robin sighed. "Marian and I used to throw a masquerade ball right before Christmas. It was to raise money for the inner-city schools in Storybrooke."

"That sounds nice. And like it was important to Marian."

"It was," Robin and Will confirmed.

Robin continued. "People have been asking if I'll be hosting it to honor her."

"You should," Regina said. "It sounds like a lot of people want to remember and honor her."

Will sat up. "I know you usually start earlier but I think we can pull this off in time. I can help when I'm feeling better."

"And I can help as well," Regina offered. "We can pull this off."

Robin sighed. "Looks like I'm outvoted. In my own house. Okay, I'll have Tink contact you. She helped Marian plan the masquerade the past two years, so she'll have everything you need."

Regina nodded, watching as he stood with a sigh. He smiled at her and Will. "Now, I think I've left my son waiting long enough."

Once he was gone, Regina turned to Will. "Tink?"

"Don't ask," Will replied. "But she's very good. We'll be able to pull this off in a month."

Regina's eyes widened. "A month?"

"Yeah. Robin and Marian always had the masquerade the second Saturday of December."

She groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh, you'll see," Will replied, laughing maniacally. Regina decided to blame it on the cold medicine and told him to get some sleep.

* * *

Dr. Archie Hopper came to have a session with Roland every Tuesday afternoon so Mary Margaret cut her lessons short on those days. Because of that, Regina hardly had a lot of interaction with the psychologist beyond ushering him to and from Roland's playroom. He seemed pleasant enough and Roland liked him, so Regina gave him a pass.

This Tuesday, Robin had asked Dr. Hopper to stay after Roland's session so he could talk to him. But Robin had gotten stuck at work, leaving later than he had planned. So he asked Regina to entertain the doctor until he could get there.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenience," Regina said, handing a cup of tea to Dr. Hopper.

He smiled, shaking his head. "I'm happy to talk to Robin about what he wants. Is he concerned about something?"

"Well, Roland had an incident with a toy airplane last Friday," Regina began. Dr. Hopper nodded, meaning he was aware of what had happened. So she continued: "Well, it spooked Robin and I think he just wants to make sure it's not indicative of a larger problem."

Dr. Hopper frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"I told Robin about my struggles with childhood depression," she admitted. "I think he's concerned Roland might be depressed as well."

"Ahh. Well, I'll discuss it with Robin, but my professional opinion is that Roland is still grieving his mother and does suffer from agoraphobia, but not depression," Dr. Hopper replied. He studied Regina. "If you ever need to talk…"

She smiled. "Thanks, but I've got that in check. What can you do about a fear of swimming?"

"Depends," Dr. Hopper said. "Why are you scared of swimming?"

Regina sighed. "I nearly drowned when I was girl. Twice."

"Sounds traumatizing. Do you want to talk about them?"

She nodded. "I had been swimming for a while and thought I was an expert. So I ventured into the deep part of the lake. I was doing fine until I got tired. Forgetting I was in the deep end, I tried to stand and rest but my legs hit nothing. I panicked and began sinking, forgetting everything I had learned. Someone by me saw me flailing and alerted a lifeguard, who rescued me. I was taken to a hospital for an evaluation and was released."

"And you were fine?"

"Physically, yes. But I had nightmares for several nights after that. Dad would come in and comfort me, rocking me and telling me everything was fine."

Dr. Hopper studied her. "What about your mother?"

"She wasn't the comforting type," Regina replied. "In fact, after I refused to go swimming for a week, she took me to the public pool. She marched me to the deep end and as I cried that I didn't want to go in, she told me I needed to be a big girl, to stop embarrassing her and to get over it. She then pushed me in."

"Oh no." Dr. Hopper blanched.

"Oh yes," she replied with a nod. "I floundered again and had to be rescued by the lifeguard. Again."

He sighed. "I can see why you would have a fear of swimming."

"Do you have something that can help me?" she asked. "I'd really like to get back into the water."

Dr. Hopper leaned forward. "Well, Robin has a nice sized pool. And I've met Ariel a few times. She is a skilled swimmer and lifeguard. I'm sure she'd be willing to help you. Start small—I wouldn't advise jumping into the deep end. Just get used to being in the water and when you feel comfortable, go deeper. If you can go in with someone you trust, that'd be even better."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand before standing as Robin burst into the kitchens, apologizing for being so late. Regina tucked hair behind her ear, heading for the door. "I need to go check on Roland so I'll leave you two to talk."

* * *

Robin blew in on Thursday afternoon, dropping his briefcase by the door as he pulled off his coat. He glanced up at Will, who was preparing dinner. "Did Regina go to the pool yet?"

"No, she's just finishing up the laundry." Will frowned, studying his employer. "Why?"

"Good. Don't let her go to the pool until I'm ready. Got it?" Robin hurried up the stairs, racing toward his room.

He closed his door as he pulled off his business suit. The shirt took some time as he undid the buttons but once it was off, he was in his swimming trunks in no time. Robin threw on a t-shirt before grabbing a towel and racing back downstairs.

Will stood there, arms still crossed as he gave Robin a knowing look. "She went upstairs to change. You're still ahead of her though I don't know why this is so important."

"You tell no one this," Robin started.

"Have I ever told anyone your secrets?"

"You told Marian when I was cheating when we tried that juice cleanse."

Will held up his hands. "That woman was a skill interrogator. I had no choice."

"I guess I could forgive you for that," Robin said, before shaking his head. "Anyway, I overheard her talking with Dr. Hopper the other day about her fear of swimming. Dr. Hopper suggested she try to overcome her fear with the help of someone she trusts. Since Emma can't be here…"

"You're going to help her." Will sighed, rubbing his hand through his short hair. "What would your board think if they knew you were playing hooky to help your nanny?"

Robin held up two fingers. "One, I'm the boss. Two, I'm helping a friend work though something."

"Would you do the same for me?" Will asked.

"Of course." Robin felt hurt that Will didn't think he'd dropped everything for him.

Will held up his hands. "Okay, maybe I was a poor example. Let me think of someone else…"

"Hold that thought," Robin said. "I need to get down to the pool. Remember?"

"Fine," Will sighed. "Have fun on the River De Nile."

Robin frowned, deciding to ignore his friend's odd words. Instead, he hurried down to the Olympic sized pool he had installed in his house…mostly because it seemed like something a rich person would do. Then there had been days he had wondered if Marian had married him just for the pool as he couldn't get her out of it. It had set unused after her death but today, it would have a purpose again.

Ariel was surprised when he walked into the room. "Mr. Locksley, hi. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Just thought I'd go for a swim," he said, dropping his towel on a chair.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I've worked for you for four years now and you've never just popped in for a swim. Mrs. Locksley had to drag you in here."

Robin paused as Marian's smiling face filled his vision. He closed his eyes and swallowed, letting the grief pass. When he opened his eyes again, Ariel looked contrite. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no. It's okay to talk about her. We can't pretend she didn't exist. That's no way to honor her," he said.

Ariel nodded. "You're right. And I'm right. So, why are you here?"

"Okay, have you met Roland's new nanny, Regina?" Robin asked. When she shook her head, he continued: "Well, you're about to. She was traumatized as a child and has a fear of swimming she's looking to overcome. I'm here to help her."

"That's sweet," Ariel said. "She must be so happy."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "She, ah, she doesn't know I'm doing this. Please don't let her know."

Ariel raised an eyebrow but wasn't able to comment as Regina entered the room. She was wearing a red cover up and carrying a towel of her own, her black hair pulled into a ponytail. Regina stopped, eyes widening when she saw Robin. "I didn't know you were home," she said. "I can come back another time."

"No, no. The pool's big enough for the both of us." Robin smiled. "I'll see you in the water?"

Regina gave it a wary glance. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just put my feet in."

"Whatever you want to do," Robin said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. He took off his shirt, setting it with his towel. "I'll be in the shallow end though if you want to join me."

"Th…Thank you," she said, her brown eyes taking him in.

Robin felt a rush knowing she was looking him over before slapping himself. _Nothing's going to happen. She only sees you as her employer and maybe her friend._ He took a deep breath before climbing into the heated waters.

As he leaned back into the water, he watched as Regina spoke with Ariel. The redhead nodded, looking sympathetic, before walking off. Regina pulled up her red cover up as she sat at the edge of the pool, kicking her feet in the water.

He swam over to her. "How's the water?"

"You know it's nice and warm," she said. "You pay to have the pool heated."

Robin laughed as he floated by her. "It's a decision I'm really happy I made now. We wouldn't be able to go swimming in November here in Maine."

"True," she said. She glanced over at his pool attendant. "Ariel seems nice."

"She is. She taught Roland how to swim."

Regina smiled. "So she's good?"

"The best," he confirmed. "But you know how to swim."

"It's been a while."

"It's like riding a bike. Trust me."

She chewed her lip and he held his breath, waiting to see what she would say. Regina stood and held up a finger. "I'll be right back."

Robin watched as she approached the chair where she had left her towel and in one fluid motion, pulled the red cover up over her head. It landed on the chair, revealing Regina was wearing a black one piece bathing suit underneath. Once again, Robin was able to admire how fit and beautiful Regina was for a few seconds before he caught himself.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Robin. She doesn't need you leering at her._

She stepped down the three wide stairs that led into the pool, standing where the water only came up to her mid-calf. Robin waded over to her, holding out his hand. "Want to venture a bit deeper? At least get up to your waist?"

"Baby steps," she said, taking deep breaths. "Let me just take baby steps."

"Okay. My hand's still there for you." He wiggled his fingers at her.

Regina laughed, taking his hand. "You don't have to interrupt your swim session to help me."

"I want to help you. Like you've helped Roland." _And me._

She blushed and couldn't hide it with her hair. "I'm just doing my job, Robin."

"One day, I'll get you to take a compliment, Regina Mills."

"We'll see," she replied before pausing. "So, I talked to Tink. We've gotten everything rolling on the masquerade. She pretty much has it planned from last year."

He nodded. "That's Tink for you. She's magic."

"You're okay with this, right? I kinda feel Will and I bullied you into doing this. If it reminds you too much of Marian…"

"It does," he said softly. "But you two were right. The best way to honor Marian is to keep her charity going. Everyone was asking about it. They want to honor her."

Regina smiled. "She sounds like she was very loved."

"She was." Robin shook his head, noting they were now up to their chests in water. A rope lay next to him, separating the moment where Regina wouldn't be able to reach the bottom anymore. He glanced at it. "You want to cross now? Or another day?"

She glanced around, surprised they had made it so far in. Her grip on his hand tightened and he shook his head. "Okay, we don't have to go across it today. We can stay here."

"No." Her voice was firm. "I can't be afraid forever, right? And if I'm going to help Roland conquer his fear, I have to conquer mine first."

Robin nodded and swam under the rope. Once on the other side, he faced her. "Do you want to go under or have me hold the rope up?"

"I'll go under." Regina took a few deep breaths before submerging into the water. He kept his eye on her and noticed Ariel step closer to the pool.

She swam forward, feeling her way before pushing herself back to the surface. When she broke through, she was sputtering and Robin reached out to steady her. Regina wiped the water from her eyes and opened them, smiling. "I did it?"

"You did," he said.

Regina let out a little shriek of joy and threw her arms around him. He held her steady, keeping them both afloat as they hugged. There wasn't much between them though and he had to bite back a groan when he felt the start of his body's natural response.

She pulled away before it got awkward, treading water in front of him. "Thank you, Robin," she said. "I don't think I could've done it without you."

"Anytime," he replied, watching as she swam toward Ariel. A warm feeling filled him and he took off to do some laps of his own, to pretend he had come to the pool for a reason other than Regina.

* * *

Regina started to go to the pool more often, though she still never went alone. Sometimes, she swam when Ariel was there to keep guard over the pool. Other times, Robin would talk about going to the pool after dinner and she would grab her bathing suit to join him. He always stayed close to her, helping her as she built up her strength with the goal of doing laps with him soon.

"Robin seems to be an avid swimmer," she remarked to Will one day.

"He only just become one."

Well, that was interesting. "Why?" she wondered out loud.

"Something piqued his interest," Will replied, looking straight at her.

Regina shifted under his gaze and the silent implication that he was swimming for her. She was about to excuse herself when Robin blew in, smiling when he saw them. "Good, you're both here," he said, placing his hands on the counter. "We need to talk about Thanksgiving."

"Ahh, yes. How many people should I prepare for?" Will asked.

"Little John has other plans so he's not coming but he did ask for some sweet potatoes," Robin said. "But Paul and Vivienne have said they are coming and will stay the weekend to celebrate Roland's birthday."

"Who are Paul and Vivienne?" Regina asked, never hearing those names before. She realized she didn't know much about Robin's family outside of Roland, Marian and Will.

Robin smiled. "They are Marian's parents. They come to Thanksgiving here every year. We usually flew out to see my parents for Christmas but this year, they're going to fly in to see us."

"I can't wait to meet Roland's grandparents," she said. "All of them."

He nodded. "And as for you, I know Thanksgiving is a holiday so you do have the day off…"

"But you need my help," Regina said.

"No," Robin replied.

Will held up his hand. "Wait, if she wants to help, she can certainly do that."

"Shut up, Will." Robin looked back at her. "You have the day off but you, your father and Emma are more than welcome to celebrate with us."

Regina's mouth fell open. It seemed when she thought she was used to Robin's kindness, he went and surprised her again. "Thank you. I have to see how my father is feeling but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome, Regina." He squeezed her hand briefly before turning back to Will. "So, grocery list. You got it?"

* * *

Henry ended up feeling better than he had in weeks after his chemo session and insisted on going to Robin's for Thanksgiving. "I want to see where you work while I can," he said. "Who knows how long this burst of energy will last?"

So Emma and Regina quickly packed bags while Will helped Henry down to the limo. Henry watched the city give way to the country as they drove closer to the Locksley mansion, arriving just as the sun began to set.

Will parked the limo and Regina unbuckled her father. "Sit tight and I'll help you out," she said, pushing Emma to move faster.

But the other door opened and she heard Robin's voice say: "Here, sir, let me help you."

"Thank you, young man," Henry replied, getting out of the limo.

Regina climbed out, peering over the top of the limo to see Robin and her father shaking hands. "It's an honor to meet you," Robin said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet one of the men my Regina is spending all her time with now." Her father chuckled as he released Robin's hand.

Emma nudged Regina, looking Robin up and down. She leaned close to whisper: "He is even better looking than his pictures."

"Don't even go there. Can't we have a nice holiday?" Regina hissed back as Robin turned his attentions to them.

He held out his hand to the blonde. "You must be Emma."

"And you must be Mr. Moneybags." Emma shook his hand.

Even though Regina let out an indignant exclamation of her friend's name, Robin just chuckled. "I prefer Daddy Warbucks."

"So noted." Emma looked up at the mansion. "Nice digs you have here."

"Thank you. Wait until you see the inside." Robin placed his hand on her back and guided her to the kitchen door while Regina let her father lean on her as they followed.

Roland sat at one of the bar stools as they entered the kitchen. His face lit up and he raced toward Regina, throwing his arms around her. "You're back!"

"Of course I am," she replied, hugging him back. "Don't I always come back?"

He nodded before noticing the new people in the kitchen. Roland ducked behind her legs, shyly looking at them. "Hi," he said.

Regina crouched down next to him. "Roland, I would like you to meet my Papa and my best friend, Emma."

"You're Regina's papa?" Roland looked up at Henry, eyes wide.

Henry smiled, nodding. "I am. And you're the special little boy she keeps telling me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Roland giggled, shaking her father's hand. He then looked up at Emma, holding out his hand. "I'm Roland, Miss Emma!"

"Nice to meet you." Emma shook his hand. "And now I feel old. Miss Emma? Really?"

Robin shrugged, picking up his son. "His mother and I taught Roland to be polite."

"You both did a good job," Emma replied. "You're already raising a perfect gentleman. You should be proud."

"Thank you. I'm always proud of him." Robin kissed his son's cheek. The boy wiped it off, making a face.

Everyone chuckled before Will moved toward the stove. "I'll get dinner started. Why don't you all get settled in?"

* * *

After dinner, Regina and Emma got Henry settled for the night. Even though he was still in good spirits, he had grown tired and decided to go to bed. Roland had hugged him goodnight, which had melted Regina's heart. Henry patted her arm as they inched toward his guest room. "He's a sweet kid, Regina. I can see why you love him," he said.

Regina nodded. "He's going to have you and Emma wrapped around his little finger before tomorrow is over."

"I think he already does." Henry leaned over a kissed his daughter's cheek once they were in his room. "Have a good night, sweetheart."

"You too, Daddy." She smiled as he closed his door before heading off to see how Emma was settling in.

Regina's mouth fell open as she took in Emma in a blue bikini. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because there is a heated, indoor pool that I am not going to pass up the opportunity to use. I brought one for you, too." She tossed something red at Regina. "Go, get changed."

Holding up the red bikini, Regina's shocked expression turned into one of horror. "I can't wear this! This house is my place of employment and this is…indecent."

"It's a bathing suit. And I got you a rather modest one." Emma sighed. "Come on, Regina. It's your day off still. Have some fun."

"Fine. I'll be right out." Regina stormed into her room, changing into the bathing suit. As she studied herself in the mirror, she had to admit it wasn't as bad as she feared. While it did show a bit more cleavage than she would've liked at work, it was as modest as a bikini could be.

The door between her room and Roland's opened before closing again. Concerned, she grabbed her red cover up and put it on. She opened the door and peeked into the room. "Roland? Is something wrong?"

"I'm ready to go swimming!" He popped up in his blue swimming trunks and holding his floaties. "Can we go to the pool?"

Regina smiled, holding out her hand. "Of course. Come on."

They met up with Emma, who smiled. "Well, this is turning into a party, isn't it?"

"Parties are always fun," Robin replied, coming from behind them to pick up his son. He placed Roland on his shoulders before smiling at the two women. "So let's get this one started."

* * *

It struck Robin that while they had this indoor pool, he and Marian had never hosted a pool party. She had used the pool for exercise, to do laps to stay in shape. Marian had never been one to just float around the pool and chat with people.

Things were going to change, Robin decided. Everyone was having fun getting ready for a dip in the pool, Will having joined them as well. He had pushed people away in his grief for far too long. It was time to reconnect with his other friends and perhaps open himself up to new ones. After all, he had gained a new one in Regina and believed he might have another in Emma. He finished blowing up his son's floaties and putting them on his arms. Robin held Roland close. "You remember the rules Ariel told you?"

Roland nodded before frowning. "We don't have a lifeguard. Can we still go in?"

"I'm a lifeguard," Emma said. "I do it during the summer for fun. And to pick up some extra money."

"Extra money? What do you need extra money for? I pay you a good salary and give you free board," Regina interjected.

"I'm saving it," Emma replied before looking back at Roland. "So there's no need to worry. Okay?"

He nodded, smiling. Looking up at his father, he pulled his hand. "Let's go in, Papa!"

Robin laughed, picking the boy up. "Okay. Regina? Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." She appeared before him and he forgot how to speak. While he had seen her in a bathing suit, it had always been that black one piece. Now she was in a bright red bikini that showed off how toned she really was. But she still had some curves to her and his eyes raked over every one.

Roland patted his cheek. "Papa, you're being rude," he chided.

"Sorry," he said, averting his eyes. "It's just…Well, I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries as your employer, but you look amazing in that bathing suit."

She blushed. "Thank you. I know it's not work appropriate…"

"I think we're in a strange situation, Regina. Besides, I wouldn't call it inappropriate."

"Thank you." Regina held out her arms for Roland. "Ready to go into the pool?"

He cheered, jumping into her arms. She carried him into the water, Emma following them as she made silly faces at his son.

Will appeared by his side. "You're still staring, you know."

"Shut up."

"They are both beautiful."

Robin nodded. "Regina looks stunning."

"Glad you can admit it," Will said. "Care to admit anything else?"

He sighed. "I may be attracted to Regina. Happy?"

"It's a start."

"No, it's not," Robin replied. "That's as far as it goes. She's my employee. And I'm not ready."

Will's teasing grin fell. "Right, of course. Sorry to push you, mate."

"It's okay." Robin clasped his friend's shoulder.

Emma waded over to the side of the pool. "Are you two going to join us? I mean, we're not complaining about the view, but it'll be a lot more fun in the water."

The men laughed, heading toward the stairs. Roland bobbed around Regina, chatting all about Thanksgiving the next day, before bobbing over to Emma to pepper her with questions. It made Robin chuckle as he picked up his son. "Are you being a pest?"

"No, Papa," he replied. "Just getting to know my new friend!"

Emma chuckled. "I love making new friends."

So Robin let his son down, watching as he swam around everyone with energy Robin wished he could bottle and sell. It bolstered their spirits and they enjoyed just being in the water together.

* * *

Roland lasted an hour before starting to get sleepy. He clung to Regina and Robin watched his son's eyes flutter closed as she continued to talk with Emma and Will. Wading over, he held out his arms for Roland. "I'll put him to bed," he said. "It's still your day off."

He held Roland close, using a towel like a blanket as he carried the boy to his room. Roland was dead weight and provided no help as he put his pajamas on. But he was changed and Robin tucked him in, kissing his head. "I love you, my boy," he whispered.

"Love you too, Papa," Roland murmured sleepily.

Robin stood for a few minutes longer, watching his son slip deeper into sleep. Love filled him and he smiled, knowing that while the holidays were going to be difficult without Marian, he could get through them with Roland's sunny smile.

And with his friends, he added to himself as he re-entered the pool area. The others had relocated to his hot tub, sitting together as the jets made the water bubble. Will had gone to fetch them drinks, he realized as he picked up his glass of whiskey before sliding into the hot water. Regina sat to his right, sipping at a glass of red wine as Will drank from a bottle of beer.

Emma raised her glass of scotch to him. "I hope you don't mind that we raided your booze."

"It's open to anyone in my house," Robin replied, raising his glass in salute. "Here's to a great Thanksgiving."

They raised their glasses before returning to their drinks. Robin smiled as conversations resumed, Emma telling a story about her and Regina in college. He glanced down at the brunette next to him every so often, noting the blush spreading throughout her cheeks. Part of him wanted to wrap his arm around her, to assure her it wasn't terribly embarrassing (they had all had one too many at a party when they were younger) but he kept his arms at his side.

Maybe Will wasn't the only one who needed to be convinced that nothing could ever happen between him and Regina.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Thanksgiving! This was also supposed to include a Thanksgiving scene but it was getting a bit too long. So I think I'll have a shorter chapter soon with just Thanksgiving and Roland's birthday.

And Regina will be going to that holiday masquerade she's helping to plan. Regina + Robin + romantic ball setting = ?

I hope to have Part VI of Comfort Food up later. That is if the turkey coma doesn't get to me first.

-Mac


	6. Celebrations

**Chapter 6: Celebrations**

Thanksgiving started off with a chase.

Despite having the day off, Regina still woke Roland up and told him he needed a bath after his swim the night before. Roland decided he didn't and took off running throughout the house. Emma joined in on the chase as they pursued the boy throughout the three floors of the mansion.

It ended when Robin caught his son, holding him tight as he delivered Roland to Regina. "Don't give Regina a hard time," he said. "Or else you'll have to explain to your grandparents why you're having a timeout on Thanksgiving."

"Yes, Papa." Roland took Emma's hand, looking at her with puppy eyes. "Will you help Regina give me my bath?"

Emma smiled down at him. "I'd love to."

She walked with Roland to the bathroom as Regina hung back, arms crossed. Leaning toward Robin, she said: "I think he has a crush."

"I think so too." Robin sighed. "My little boy is growing up."

"Don't worry. I don't think he's going to run off with Emma any time soon. But I should go chaperone those two." She winked at him and he laughed in response.

Regina walked into the bathroom, finding Emma kneeling by the tub as Roland played with his toys. She smiled as she knelt next to her friend. "So, did you shampoo his hair?"

"He was waiting for you," Emma replied. "We were just playing together."

"Why didn't you let Emma wash your hair?" Regina asked Roland.

He looked up at her with earnest eyes. "You do it a lot better. Even better than Papa."

"Of course she does. That's why she went to nanny school," Emma replied.

Roland nodded, well acquainted by now with her fictional nanny school, and smiled. "She does a lot of things better than Papa. But don't tell him. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Your secret is safe with us," Emma said as Regina bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

Robin appeared in the doorway. "You better hurry up, Roland. Pop-pop and Nana called and will be here shortly."

"Yay!" Roland jumped up, excited to see his grandparents. Water splashed on Emma, who recoiled, as he bounced all around.

Regina struggled to wrap him in a towel. "Roland, I need you to hold still so we can get you into your clothes. You can't see your grandparents while you're naked."

He held still long enough for her to put his clothes on—brown corduroys paired with a white button down shirt under a brown sweater. Once she ran a comb through his curls, she opened his door. "Go. Now you can run around to your heart's content."

"Thank you, Regina." He gave her a quick hug before racing from the room. She laughed as she returned to her room, sitting on her bed.

Emma wandered in shortly after, now in a dry shirt. "Your father is downstairs all settled in the den. He and Robin are deep in discussion about business and I have to say, Henry's looking a lot like his old self."

"That's good," Regina said. "I'm glad he was able to come out to meet Robin and Roland."

"I think he's glad as well. Anyway, you coming down? Will insists he's got everything under control but no one believes him."

Regina smiled but hesitated. "I think I'll hang out up here for a bit longer. Straighten up."

"Straighten up what?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she glanced around Regina's neat room. She sat down next to her friend. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing."

"You know I can always tell when you're lying." Emma leaned closer. "You're lying."

Regina sighed. "Fine. I'm nervous about meeting Roland's grandparents. They're Marian's parents."

"So? I'm sure they know Robin's hired a nanny. Besides, I'm sure they'll love you because Roland does."

"But how understanding will they be when they see my father and best friend have come to dinner?" She stood, pacing the room. "I can't risk any appearance of impropriety."

Emma sighed. "Robin's not your normal rich guy. Will told us that the first day we met him and time after time, Robin's proven him right. He treats you and Will like family, he lets us use the limo to go to your father's appointments, he sends his personal driver to pick you up at the ass crack of dawn, he invites your family to Thanksgiving dinner and then he lets us swim in his pool while drinking his alcohol. I think Marian was married to him long enough for her parents to realize that. I doubt they are going to blink an eye."

"You think so?" Regina wrung her hands as she stared at her friend. "You think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I know why you're paranoid. But just keep reminding yourself that Robin isn't Leopold. Okay?" Emma hugged Regina.

Regina pressed her head against her friend's shoulder. "Thank you, Emma. What would I do without you?"

"That's too scary to think about. Now, you ready to come downstairs?"

"Yes, I am." Regina pulled away and linked her arm with Emma's, leaving the room with her friend.

* * *

Before heading into the kitchen to help Will, Regina first checked on her father. He was still in the den, a blanket wrapped around his legs. Robin was no longer there but Roland was sitting next to him. Her father had somehow found a deck of cards and was entertaining her charge with some tricks.

"Is this your card?" Henry held up the two of hearts.

"It is!" Roland's eyes widened and he turned to Regina. "Your Papa is magic!"

Regina chuckled. "He sure is. Maybe, if you're lucky, he'll be able to find a quarter behind your ear."

"Nuh uh. You cleaned behind there and you never miss," Roland said.

Henry checked behind the boys ears and sighed. "I'm afraid he's right, Regina. You did too good a job."

Regina chuckled, coming over to sit next to Roland. "I'm sorry. But you know what, maybe later he can try again. You might've picked up something by then."

"Okay." He leaned against her as he turned back to Henry. "Can you do another card trick for me?"

"I'm afraid you don't have time. Pop-pop and Nana will be arriving any minute now." Robin walked into the room, holding out his hand to his son. "Let's go greet them."

Roland hesitated. "Do we have to go outside?"

"No. We can wait for them at the door. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that." Roland hopped off the couch and took his father's hand. He glanced back at Henry. "I'll be right back."

Henry smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Roland and Robin left the room as Regina sat down next to her father. "You really are getting along with him."

"He's easy to get along with," Henry replied. "So's Robin."

She nodded. "I know. Will calls it the Locksley charm."

Henry laughed, patting her hand. "So, are you going out to meet the grandparents?"

"No. I'll let Roland spend time with them. I'm going to go help Emma and Will in the kitchen."

"Well, before you leave, can you turn on the football game? Please?"

She chuckled, turning on the TV. "Try not to get too loud when yelling at the referees. We aren't at home."

"Of course," he replied absently, waving her off. Regina rolled her eyes as she headed into the kitchen.

Emma was preparing the sweet potatoes, looking up as Regina entered the kitchen. "Good. Will's struggling with the mashed potatoes. Take pity on him."

"I'm doing fine," he insisted, grunting as he tried to mash the potatoes.

Regina sighed. "Give that to me. You go focus on the turkey."

"You know, I have managed Thanksgiving dinner without you two beforehand," Will replied, handing the masher over to Regina.

"Those poor souls then," Emma retorted.

Regina hid her laugh as she began mashing the potatoes, adding butter and milk as needed. The door swung open and she heard familiar feet running toward her. "This is my nanny, Regina," Roland said from behind her.

She glanced up to see an older couple standing in the kitchen. Both had dark hair that was slowly turning gray with brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines. The woman Regina knew was Vivienne looked the most like Marian though she could see some of the woman in Paul as well. Wiping her hands on a towel, Regina held out one. "Nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you." Vivienne shook her hand. "Roland insisted we had to meet you right away."

"You've made quite an impression on our grandson," Paul added.

Regina glanced down to find Roland smiling up at her as he leaned against her. She ran her hands through his curls. "Well, he's made an impression on me as well."

She looked back up to find Vivienne and Paul watching her with odd expressions on their faces. It took her a few seconds to realize that this was probably something Marian and Roland used to do—he would lean against his mother while she played with his hair.

"Well," she said, pulling away from Roland. "I have to finish helping Will with dinner. Why don't you go catch up with your grandparents? I'm sure you have lots to tell them about."

Roland nodded, pulling Paul and Vivienne away from the kitchen. "You have to meet Mr. Henry, Regina's papa. He can do magic!"

They left and Regina turned to Emma. "I don't think that went well."

"What do you mean? Roland adores you and you adore him. What more could they want?"

"For someone not to be taking their daughter's place?"

Emma sighed. "You're not doing that. Will, tell her she's being neurotic."

Will didn't respond right away and both women looked at him—Emma with annoyed expectation and Regina with fear. He sighed. "I think you're both right."

"How is that possible?" Emma asked.

"I think that right now, Roland is making things a bit bad for Regina without meaning to. He is probably making it seem like Regina is replacing his mother for him," Will said. "But once he calms down, they'll see she's not replacing Marian, that he still loves his mother and that Regina is really good for him."

"So I have to sit and wait?" Regina sighed. "Maybe I should've gone out and met them before Roland had a chance to sing my praises."

Will shrugged. "He would've done it anyway. Look, just give them time. They'll like you. You'll see."

"I hope so," Regina sighed.

* * *

Robin frowned as he studied Regina. She seemed to be nervous and on edge. Had something happened? Did someone say something? And why did he worry more about her than his in-laws, who also seemed to be less than jovial?

"Robin? Is something wrong?" Will asked.

"Something's troubling Regina."

Will nodded. "She doesn't think she got off on the right foot with Paul and Vivienne."

"What?" Robin sighed. "Why?"

"Roland might be a tad too enthusiastic about her for their tastes."

Robin closed his eyes, rubbing his face. "I'll talk with Vivienne. She's always been honest with me."

"You don't have to fix this," Will replied. "I'm sure they can sort it out. And if they don't like the nanny, so what? We like her."

"You know me. I like to make sure everyone is getting along."

"Bull," Will replied, careful not to have to contribute to the swear jar. "You just don't like that Regina is unhappy."

Robin glared at his friend. "Will, we've talked about this."

"I know. You don't feel like you're ready but your actions keep saying otherwise. Regina is more important to you than you want to admit."

Unable to answer, Robin excused himself to follow Vivienne into the kitchen. She looked over some of the dishes and he held out his hands. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, I think I have everything covered," Vivienne replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You seem…off."

"My daughter is dead," Vivienne snapped. "She should be here but she's not and I can't help but focus on that."

Robin sighed, wrapping his arms around his mother-in-law. "I know. I miss her too. She should be out there, teasing Will and getting all of us to say what we're grateful for."

"It's not fair." Tears wetted his shirt and he rubbed her back. "You're not supposed to bury your own child and then go living on without her."

He let her cry on his shoulder, just like she had let him cry after they had buried Marian. She and Paul had been so strong for him and Roland, he should've known they would've needed to breakdown as well. "If you're upset that I invited Regina and her family at a time that should just be us, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. It's just in your nature. And to be honest, Paul seems to be in his glory to have someone to talk football with in Henry." Vivienne dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

Robin let out a soft chuckle. His father-in-law had tried for years to convert Robin to American football but Robin stayed firm in his support of "real" football. He tilted his head as he asked Vivienne: "And you're okay with Regina? I know Roland might have been…too excited?"

She chuckled. "It's okay. He likes her, which is good. But I'll admit that when I imagined this nanny, I thought she would be someone closer to my age. I was a bit thrown off to see a woman about the same age as Marian."

"Regina isn't trying to replace her," Robin assured his mother-in-law. "Nor are Roland and I trying to replace Marian with her. He and I still talk about Marian all the time."

"Of course. But why do you ask about Regina? She's your nanny. We have no say in who you hire."

"Well, you might have a bit more sway than you think. But I ask because well…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Regina seemed off and Will said she thought you didn't like her."

Vivienne tilted her head, brown eyes boring into him. Like Will, she had an ability to see right through him. He squirmed as she sighed. "Since Marian wasn't living at home, it's sometimes easy to pretend that she's still alive. That she's here with you and Roland instead of…Well, when I walked and saw a beautiful woman with dark hair, for a moment I thought Marian was still with us. I'm sorry if she thought I was displeased. I just…I just had a moment."

"It's understandable." Robin held out his arm. "Come. I'll escort you back to the table."

"Thank you. I'll talk with Regina, let her know I have no issues with her. Especially since she's so important to Roland…and you."

"She's done a lot to help us." He ducked her piercing gaze, picking up the bowl of sweet corn. A pang of sadness went through him; it had been Marian's favorite dish.

Vivienne patted his arm. "Uh huh. If that's what you need to tell yourself for now, go ahead. But Marian would want you to move on."

Robin cleared his throat. "I'm not ready yet."

"I know," Vivienne replied. "But you will be one day. I just want you to be open to it and not spurn it because you think it's what's proper. Got it?"

He saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

* * *

It did not escape Regina's notice that Robin had followed Vivienne into the kitchen. She also noticed that they had been in there a long time. Marching over to Will, she pulled him aside. "Did you say something to Robin?"

Will held up his hands. "He asked and I answered."

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You're not." Vivienne's voice came from behind her. Regina turned slowly, somewhat relieved to find the woman smiling.

She took a deep breath. "I hope I haven't created any tension between you and Robin."

"No, you haven't. And I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot." Vivienne held out her hand. "I'm Vivienne. Nice to meet you."

Regina smiled, shaking the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you too. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good. Why don't we take our seats? I don't think I can wait another moment longer to eat," she replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin clapped his hands. "Everyone, have a seat and let's dig in before it gets cold."

Regina settled into a seat between her father and Emma, across from Roland. They passed around the dishes and she encouraged her father to eat. He sighed. "I'm afraid my appetite still isn't so great."

"That's okay, Daddy. You eat what you can." She patted his hand. Then she turned to Roland, who was pushing the greens on his plate around. "But you need to eat that."

Roland made a face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," Henry replied. "Do you want to be as smart as your Papa and Regina?"

"Yes," Roland answered quickly. He began to shovel the greens in his mouth.

As Robin warned his son to slow down, he met Regina's eyes. He gave her a wink before he turned to plate again. She did the same, praying her cheeks weren't as red as she feared they were.

* * *

Henry and Emma stayed through the weekend to celebrate Roland's birthday with them. Regina was grateful as his party was a small one. A few of his friends from when he still went to school came but most stayed away. It was probably difficult to relate to someone who had lost his mother, she figured. She watched as he ran around the playroom with his guests, his smile bright.

"Roland needs to socialize more," Robin said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's just been so difficult."

She nodded. "I'm sure there are friends of his who wouldn't mind coming here. And I'm going to work with Dr. Hopper to help get him out of the house."

"That'll be a start." Robin crouched down as Roland ran up to him. "Are you having fun, my boy?"

"Yes, but can Mr. Henry do some of his magic tricks? Tommy, Sara and Eddie want to see them too," Roland said.

From behind them, Henry chuckled. "Bring your friends over, Roland, and I'll show them some tricks. Regina, could you go get my deck of cards?"

Regina returned shortly with his deck of cards as the children sat around him in a semicircle. Henry entertained them with several tricks as Will snuck the cake in with Vivienne. The woman smiled, leaning close to Regina. "Your father is a natural with children."

"He is," Regina agreed. "And he really likes Roland."

She nodded. "Roland really likes him as well. And you."

"Roland is a great boy. It's clear Marian was a great mother. I just try to continue what she started and hope I'm doing it as great as her."

Vivienne patted her arm. "Don't worry about that. Be the best nanny you can be and Roland will be fine."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot that you're supportive of me."

"And thank you," she replied. "Robin chose well."

There seemed to be a deeper meaning to her words, Regina felt. But she filed it in the back of her mind, not ready to examine what Vivienne really meant. Instead, the two women went to corral the children so they could sing happy birthday and watch Roland blow out the seven candles (one for each year of his life and one for good luck).

* * *

Paul and Vivienne left after lunch on Sunday. Everyone made themselves scarce to let Roland have some private time with his grandparents. So Regina wasn't sure what had happened when she had a tearful young boy come barreling into her arms as soon as she heard the car pull down the driveway.

She knelt down, wiping his eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I wish Pop-pop and Nana didn't have to go," he said. "I miss them. And…when they were here, I didn't miss Mama so much."

"Oh, Roland." She held him close rubbing her back, unsure of what to say next.

Robin, though, did. He came in and knelt down next to the two of them. "Don't worry, Roland. Pop-pop and Nana will be back before you know it."

"You promise?" Roland sniffed.

His father nodded before gathering him into his arms. "I miss Mama too. So when you miss her, you can come to me. Together, we can miss her a little less. How's that?"

Roland nodded, cuddling closer to his father. Feeling like an intruder, Regina stood and excused herself. Robin looked up and mouthed "thank you" to her. She smiled before closing the door behind her.

She headed down the hall to the guest room Henry had been staying in. He sat in a comfortable chair by the window, watching the scenery around them. "Robin has a beautiful property," her father said.

"He does," Regina agreed. "I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale."

Henry chuckled. "Robin certainly seems like he would be Prince Charming."

"Marian certainly was lucky."

"And what about you?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed, closing the door so she could sit by him on the bed. "You've been talking with Emma, haven't you?"

"Of course we talk. We live together," he replied, cheekily. "But anyone could see you and Robin have a connection, Regina."

"He's a great guy. But he's not ready to move on yet. And I cannot get involved with my employer. You remember what happened last time."

"Robin is not Leopold," Henry told her, echoing Emma yet again.

Regina sighed. "I know you just want me to be happy, Daddy. And I am. Just being Roland's nanny and Robin's friend. Okay?"

"Okay." Henry patted her hand. "Just…Just don't close yourself off to any possibility. Happiness can be anywhere, my dear."

She nodded before hugging Henry. "I'm so glad you spent the weekend here."

"Me too." He kissed her head. "Maybe Robin will invite us for Christmas as well."

"Knowing Robin, that's a very good possibility." She smiled as someone knocked on the door.

Regina opened it to find Roland on the other side. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Can I say goodbye to Mr. Henry?"

"Of course, Roland. Come on in." She stepped aside and the boy ran over to her father, who leaned forward to hug him.

"Will you visit me again, Mr. Henry?" Roland asked.

Henry smiled. "If my health allows me, I'd love to visit with you again, Roland. Now, you take care of Regina for me, okay?"

Roland nodded, solemn. "I will."

"Okay, Roland," Regina said. "My father needs to get ready to go. Why don't you go play?"

After one hug, Roland walked away from Henry and took Regina's hand. "Will you play with me? Please?"

"In a little bit, okay?" She hugged him before sending him on his way. Turning back to her father, she sighed. "Let's get you downstairs and in the car."

* * *

Regina watched as the limo carrying her father and Emma drove away. Behind her, she could feel Robin watching her and she ignored how her stomach twisted at the thought.

"You okay?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and gave him a half-truth. "Just missing them already."

"You'll see them soon enough." He rubbed her arm. "I hate to say it, but Christmas will be here before we know it."

Regina nodded, trying not to focus on the feel of his hand on her arm. She tried to find some reason to excuse herself when Roland came barreling into the kitchen. "Can we play now?" he asked, exasperated.

The laughed and they each took his hand. Robin smiled down at his son. "Lead the way, Roland."

As he dragged them to his playroom, Regina tried not to think how much they looked and felt like a real family. It was too dangerous.

* * *

 **A/N** : Surprise! I finished this and was like, "I can get it up." And I did!

Looks like Robin's and Regina's attraction to each other is obvious to everyone…but them. How long will they keep fighting it?

The Winter Masquerade will be in the next chapter, which I promise to get out before Christmas. Will it be a fairy tale or a nightmare for Regina?

Find out!

-Mac


	7. The Winter Masquerade

**Chapter 7: The Winter Masquerade**

After Thanksgiving weekend, it was time to finalize the Winter Masquerade. Tink set up a meeting with Regina, which Will drove her to. It was her first time at Sherwood's corporate headquarters and she gaped when she stepped out of the limo.

"Impressive, huh?" Will asked with a smile. He gave her a nudge.

All she could do was nod. Will chucled. "Well, you enjoy your visit. Let me know when you're done."

"Thank you, Will," Regina said, regaining her power to speak. She took a deep breath and headed toward the entrance.

It had been years since she had been in such a building. But this looked more welcoming than Blanchard Financial's cold steel skyscraper. Sherwood was spread out between two smaller buildings that seemed made entirely of glass. They were connected by a skyway that hovered over a courtyard filled with employees on their breaks. On the very top of the buildings were solar panels which she knew powered everything in the complex.

She opened the glass door and entered the warm lobby. Plants decorated the lobby, emitting a soft floral scent that greeted her. A mosaic depicting life on earth covered one of the walls with a fountain underneath. It seemed so tranquil and Regina thought that if she had to go back to work in an office building, she would prefer to work here.

Approaching the security desk, she smiled at the short, balding man sitting behind it. "Good afternoon. I'm here to see Rose Belle. Name's Regina Mills."

"Ahh, yes," he said, checking his clipboard. "Before I let you up to see her, I need to take your picture. So, step around please."

He buzzed her through the gate and she followed his directions, coming to stand on a red "x" as he fiddled with the camera. Frowning, he clicked a few things on the computer. "I hate this darn thing. Why can't we use a real camera?" he complained.

"Technology," Regina replied with a shrug. "Doesn't always make things better."

"Ain't that the truth, sister," he responded.

After a few more clicks (and a few curses muttered under the guard's breath), he handed her the ID. "You can use that now whenever you come here and don't have to keep checking in with me," he said.

Indeed, her ID said "employee." She frowned. "But I don't work here."

"You work for Mr. L. That's good enough for us." He held out his hand. "Name's Leroy but everyone calls me Grumpy. You need something, let me know."

"I will. Thank you, Leroy. Now, which floor is Rose located on?" Regina clipped her new employee ID badge to her shirt.

"Tink's on the fifth floor. I'll call up to her so she knows to meet you by the elevators." Grumpy waved her toward the elevator bank.

A petite woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun and a pleasant smile greeted her at the elevator bank. "You must be Regina," she said, holding out her hand.

Regina shook it. "Tink?"

"Yep," the woman confirmed. "Don't ask."

Laughing, Regina nodded. "So, where do you want to meet?"

"My office is this way. Follow me." Tink led her past some cubicles to an actual office. She motioned to a chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

Regina did so, watching as Tink took out a folder. "Most of the party is planned," the woman explained. "I just need your help with the menu and the music."

"I can do that. Everything else is set?"

"Yep. I just have to refigure some of the seating but it's best if I do that. Explaining everyone's problems with each other would take all year. And it's exhausting." She sagged over the desk.

Regina laughed. "I'll take your word for it. So, let me see the menu."

* * *

It took them about an hour, but Tink and Regina finalized everything for the ball. "Well, that was easy," Regina said. "Thank God you had most of it planned."

"I know, right? All you need to worry about now is your dress fitting."

Regina frowned. "Dress fitting? What are you talking about?"

"You need a dress for the event, right?"

"I didn't expect to be invited."

"What?" Tink gave her an incredulous stare. "You think Robin would ask you to plan this and then not invite you?"

"Well, I guess I did think that." She pulled out the guest list again and sure enough, her name appeared between Will's and Emma's. "He invited my best friend as well?"

Tink shook her head. "How long have you been working for Robin?"

"Not long enough to be used to his kindness," Regina replied.

Laughing, Tink nodded. "I guess so. Anyway, he also asked me set up Marian's usual dress fitting for you and Emma. You two go, try on fabulous dresses and have fun."

"No, that's too much."

"Consider it a thank you," Robin said, entering the room. "You deserve it after helping to plan the party."

She frowned. "Tink's done most of the work."

"And I'll get a dress of my own," Tink assured her. "Take the dress."

Regina sighed, holding up her hands. "You all win. I'll take the dress. And I'm sure Emma will as well."

"Good!" Robin looked at Tink. "Can I take my nanny home now?"

She beamed at him. "She's all yours. Nice to meet you, Regina."

Regina shook Tink's hand before following Robin out of the office. "Is Will coming to pick me up?"

"I sent him back home. Marco will drive us home."

"You're getting ready to leave?"

"It's almost five o'clock." Robin held up his watch to her and she saw it did read ten to five.

She shrugged. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Where do we meet Marco?"

"Downstairs," Robin replied. "But first, I need to get my coat and briefcase. Come with me and I'll show you my office."

He led her back to the elevator and he pressed the button for floor six. "Top floor," he said.

"You are the boss."

Robin laughed, holding open the elevator door as she stepped onto the floor. An older woman glanced up from the desk outside two frosted doors and smiled. "Hello, Robin. Is this Regina?"

"This is," Robin confirmed. He turned to Regina. "Regina, this is Johanna. She's the one responsible here for making sure I get everywhere I'm supposed to be."

Johanna shrugged. "Someone has to do it. Right, Regina?"

"Absolutely," she agreed, winking at Robin.

He opened the door for her. "Johanna, if you'll let us know when Marco gets here?"

"Of course, Robin."

Regina stepped into Robin's office and her mouth dropped. "You didn't tell me your office was the _entire floor_."

He chuckled. "Perks of being the boss," he said. "Come on, I'll show you around."

She was able to see everything from where she stood, though. His large desk stood right in front of her, several windows looking out on Storybrooke behind him. A computer sat on it and several papers covered it, along with pictures she knew had to be of Roland and Marian. There were more along his bookcases and the table holding his coffee maker. A fridge sat in one corner and he opened it to reveal it was stocked with waters and juices. He pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to her. "You can have a seat over there," Robin said, motioning to several plush chairs set up around a faux fireplace and a flat-screen TV mounted to the wall.

"This is amazing," she said, taking a seat. "Did you design this by yourself?"

"Well, I had help but for the most part, yes."

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes, Johanna? She is? Yes, you can send her in."

"Do you need me to step out?" Regina asked, wondering who this "she" was.

"No. It's just some quick business I need to take care of. Sit back and get comfortable. I'm sure Marco will be here soon."

She nodded as the door opened, revealing a well-dressed blonde woman. Regina's eyes widened as she recognized her old friend Malinda. Malinda shook Robin's hand. "The audit is almost complete," she said. "We just need to talk to some of your West Coast executives."

"Of course. Most of them will be coming into town for my annual Winter Masquerade. I can make sure they're available for you then," Robin said.

Malinda nodded. "Thank you. Otherwise, have a good evening, Robin."

"You too. And thank you for all your hard work."

She turned, stopping when she saw who else was in the room. "Regina Mills! It's been too long since we last saw each other. How are you?"

"I'm well, Mal," she replied, standing to hug her friend. "So you're doing Sherwood's audit?"

Mal nodded. "Yes. It seems someone recommended us to Robin and he decided to hire us. I think things have been going well so far."

"They have," Robin agreed.

Giving Regina one more hug, Mal left with promises of meeting up for lunch soon with her old friend. Regina watched her leave as she felt Robin's gaze on her. When she looked back at him, he smiled. "So you're the little bird who told me about Mal's auditing firm."

"Guilty," she admitted. "When you and Will had talked about it, I figured why not suggest Mal?"

"I'm glad you did. But why didn't you come to me in person? Why sneak the card onto my desk?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "It was still my first week and I wasn't sure of my boundaries. So I snuck it after my shower."

"Well, thank you." Robin came over and sat down next to her. "They really have done a great job and I think we're close to finding the missing money."

"I'm glad."

He nodded, giving her a smile before checking his watch. "I wonder what's keeping Marco. He should've been here by now."

As if on cue, Johanna walked into the office. "Marco just called. He's stuck in traffic. They're lighting the tree tonight."

Robin groaned. "I forgot all about that. Thanks, Johanna. You better go before you're stuck here too."

"How close are we to the tree?" Regina asked once Johanna had left.

"Come on. I'll show you." He took her hand and led her over to the wall of windows.

She glanced down and gasped. The tree was right next to her, waiting for the lights wrapped around its boughs to be lit up. She saw the stage that was set up for some local celebrities to perform on and a throng of people pressed around it. They looked like ants from Robin's office, despite only being six stories high. "You have the best view in all of Storybrooke," she said.

"Roland, Marian and I watched them light the tree from here last year." His voice cracked and she reached over to squeeze his hand. Robin cleared his throat and headed toward his desk. "Looks like you and I will be watching from here. I'll see if I can have some dinner delivered. You have any preference?"

"No, whatever you order should be fine," she said, taking a seat to stare at the tree.

Once he ordered the food, he called Will to tell him about the delay. Soon, he was talking to Roland, judging from his tone. "I know it's late, but Marco just can't get the car near my office. And I don't think Regina and I will be able to get out of the building anyway.

"We'll be home as soon as we can. Yes, we'll be fine." Robin paused before walking over to her. He held out his cell phone. "He wants to talk with you."

Regina took the phone and put it to her ear. "Roland?"

"Regina, I want you and Papa to come home," he said. "It's safer here."

She sighed. "We're safe, Roland. We're in your papa's office. That's safe, right?"

"Yes."

"And then we'll be with Marco. He's safe too."

"Yes, he is."

"Then we'll be safe until we're home with you. Papa will keep me safe and I'll keep him safe. How's that?"

Roland seemed to think about it. "I guess that's okay. But I want a bedtime story when you come back!"

"You should be asleep by the time we get back."

"Not until I get my story."

She pulled the phone away to look at Robin. "I'm negotiating with your six years old."

"Give me the phone," he said, frowning. "Roland? What's going on? No, you're going to go to bed on time. Regina can read you a story tomorrow."

He spoke for a few more minutes to Roland, agreeing to something before saying goodbye to his son. When he hung up, he didn't meet Regina's eyes and she smiled. "I'm reading him a story when we get home, aren't I?"

"Yes," he admitted, sighing. "Marian was always the one who could tell him no. I'm shite when it comes to that. I have to practice resisting spoiling him."

"Just not tonight."

Robin sighed again. "Just not tonight."

The phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes, I did order food, Leroy. You can send him up. Thanks."

She watched as Robin helped the delivery man set up their dinners before he tipped the man. Robin turned to her with a smile, pulling out a chair. "Milady?"

"You're a real gentleman," Regina said, sitting down. She looked over the meal and her eyes widened when she saw where he had ordered from. "Tony's? You got takeout from one of the most exclusive restaurants in Storybrooke?"

He shrugged. "Perks of being rich?"

"You're a bundle of contradictions," she said, leaning back. "You seem like an average guy and you're really low-key. But then you just casually order an entire dinner from a five-star restaurant to be delivered to your office like a pizza!"

"My life does seem strange to me at times too," he admitted. "Now, are you going to eat this or just amaze at it?"

She gave him a look before digging into her chicken Florentine. They talked in between bites, reminiscing about Christmases past. He told her about decorating the tree with his parents and going to services on Christmas Eve. "When I was really little, Mum and Dad would put me in the car after I fell asleep and drive over to my grandparents. When I woke up there, they'd tell me Santa brought me because I was Nan's Christmas present," he recalled with a smile.

"That sounds so sweet," she said. "I never really knew my grandparents. Mother claimed hers were dead, but who knew if that was the truth. And my father's mother died when I was really little. There are pictures of me with her but I don't recall her."

"Did you have any other family?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It was just Mother, Daddy and me. And when Mother left, it was just him and me. But I never felt I was lacking. Daddy was enough."

"You two are very close, I can tell."

"You said Roland is your everything. Right now, Daddy and Emma are mine. They're my family and I love them."

Robin smiled. "So, do you three have any Christmas traditions?"

"Besides Emma burning Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Yes," he replied, laughing. "Besides that."

She shrugged. "I guess…I guess it's setting up the tree. Daddy and I still do it every year. When I was younger, he always got me an ornament for that year and it used to have something to do with something that happened to me that year."

"That sounds nice. I'd steal it for Roland, but what would I do for this year? I doubt there's an ornament for losing your mother," Robin said, sad.

Regina reached over and placed her hand on his. "Are you okay? I know the holidays can be the hardest after a loss."

"It is hard," he admitted, "but I'm focusing on making sure Roland has the best Christmas possible. It's helping."

"If you need someone to talk too…"

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Regina."

They had turned the TV to show the tree lighting ceremony going on beneath them, the performances providing a soundtrack to their dinner. But now the hosts—two local news reporters—were joined by Mayor Spencer and his wife as they prepared to light the Christmas tree.

Robin pushed his chair back, standing without letting go of Regina's hand. "Come on. Let's go watch them light the tree."

He led her to the window and as they heard the countdown on the TV behind them reach one, the lights on the tree flashed to life. Their multicolored lights twinkled before her and she sucked in her breath. "Beautiful," she breathed.

"Indeed," he agreed but she got the feeling he wasn't talking about the tree.

Especially since their hands were still clasped.

* * *

The night of the masquerade started with an afternoon of activities. A team showed up to do Emma's and Regina's hair and makeup and they brought a masseuse with them. It was a spa treatment without having to leave the house. Emma sipped from a flute of champagne as she sat in an oversized fluffy white bathrobe with cream on her face and drying polish on her toes. "I could get used to this. I hope you work for Robin forever. Or marry him. Either works."

"How easily you are lured to the dark side." Regina, though, could see the allure. She felt like a princess being pampered like this and had never felt more relaxed. From what she had heard, Marian eschewed the more luxurious aspects of being rich, much like Robin. But if this had been her one indulgence, well, Regina believed she had deserved it.

She was whisked away to another chair as someone began to twist her hair into curlers. A young woman set out several makeup kits and ordered Regina to hold still. She applied makeup with brushes and Regina felt like a painting come to life.

"Well, is this Mr. Roland?" the woman doing her hair asked. "You've gotten so big!"

Regina glanced down to find a smiling Roland by her chair. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you and Miss Emma get ready for the ball," he said before scrunching his nose. "Cinderella had it easy."

The hairdresser laughed as she began to remove the curlers. "Cinderella's godmother had it easy. Let me know if you find a magic wand because that would help me a lot."

Roland promised he would as he climbed onto Regina's lap. "You look pretty," he said.

"Thank you," she said, "but I'm not done being made beautiful."

"But you are beautiful," Roland said, frowning.

She hugged him, touched. "You are great little boy, you know that?"

He beamed and hung around as Regina and Emma finished dressing, his eyes wide when he saw his nanny. "You look like a princess from your storybook!"

"I do?" Regina asked as Emma came back into the room. She wore a red satin strapless gown with only a ruffle running down the side of her skirt as an embellishment. Her blonde hair was braided and pinned to her head while her silver circle necklace hung around her neck.

Emma nodded, smiling as she guided Regina to the mirror. "Take a look," she said.

Regina beheld her completed look for the first time. Her dark hair was curled, half up while the other half fell loose over her shoulders. A fascinator with white feathers was pinned to her curls. It matched the white strapless trumpet dress she wore, with a heart-shaped bodice and jeweled snowflake patterns running down the gown until it gave way to a pale blue organza skirt. She chose to pair it with the simple diamond necklace her father had given her for her eighteenth birthday.

"I guess I do look like a princess," she conceded.

Emma hugged her. "You are going to knock everyone's socks off. Including Robin's. We're going to go downstairs and he and Will are going to have trouble remembering which pair are theirs."

Roland laughed at the image and hopped off the bed. He ran from the room and Emma handed Regina her matching clutch. "You ready?" she asked.

With one more deep breath and a last look at the mirror, Regina nodded.

* * *

Robin tried to tie his bowtie. Several times. Marian had done this for him and now he felt lost. He prayed this didn't mean he had to go back to wearing a clip on and vowed to master this skill.

"Need some help?" Henry asked from behind him.

Sighing, Robin nodded and turned to the older man. "I'm afraid I'm hopeless."

Henry's fragile fingers still deftly tied the bow, securing it under Robin's collar. "There you go."

"Thank you." Robin smoothed down his tuxedo jacket and sighed. His stomach was twisted up in knots and a lump had settled in his throat.

"Is something wrong? You seem nervous."

"It's just…This has always been Marian's thing. She ran it. What if I screw it up?"

Henry patted Robin's hand. "You're be fine. I'm sure Marian will guide you."

The knots in his stomach loosened and Robin smiled. Regina was so lucky to at least have had Henry in her life after being saddled with a less-than-stellar mother. And he was fortunate Henry liked him. With his own father so far away, Robin had sought closer father figures. Paul had been one it felt like Henry was becoming another.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Roland took the stairs two at a time, jumping over the last three. He raced over to his father's side, smiling up at him.

Robin glanced up at the staircase just as Emma appeared. She looked quite beautiful in her red dress but his heart stopped moments later when Regina appeared behind her. The brunette looked like an angel in her white gown and with feathers in her hair. Her dress hugged her curves and his gaze may have lingered a bit longer than proper on her chest before snapping back to her face. Brown eyes shone with the light that seemed to be glowing off her, though her smile was a nervous one. Did she not realize how breathtaking she was?

"You both look so beautiful." Henry stepped forward, hugging both Regina and Emma. He then lingered with Regina, speaking softly to her while she gave him a smile Robin was praying would one day be directed at him.

Emma walked over and looked down at Roland. "What did I tell you? Blown away."

As Roland giggled, Robin recovered himself enough to compliment her. Emma smiled and thanked him. "But we all know who really struck you speechless."

She turned to Regina and his gaze followed. The beautiful brunette kissed her father's cheek before glancing up. She blushed when she realized they were staring. "What?"

"We were just talking about how you look…" Emma trailed off.

"Stunning," Robin picked up. "In every way."

Her cheeks grew redder and she seemed to wait for him to add Emma to his statement. While Emma looked beautiful, it just wasn't the same. Not with how Regina glowed.

And, of course, he wasn't pulled toward Emma like he was to Regina. It was like they were magnets. Now that he was more honest with himself, it was easier to admit. He would never act on it, could never act on it. But there was nothing against thinking it.

Will entered. "Lovely ladies…and Robin…your chariot awaits."

Regina and Emma donned wraps and put on gloves as Robin shrugged on his coat. Despite it being of a good make and the fact he was wearing a tuxedo, he still felt underdressed next to them.

The two women crouched down, leaving lipstick marks on Roland's cheeks as they kissed him goodnight. Robin chuckled as he picked up his son. "You're quite lucky there, my boy."

Roland giggled before hugging him, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too," Robin said. He put Roland down and looked him in the eyes. "Now, you be good for Mr. Henry."

Henry pulled Roland against him. "We'll be fine. Some dinner, a little TV, maybe some magic tricks and we'll both be out by nine. You all go and have fun."

Robin nodded before holding out his arms to Regina and Emma. Each woman took one and he smiled at them. "Shall we, ladies?"

* * *

The ballroom looked amazing. She had been there earlier with Tink to finalize everything but Regina still marveled at how it turned out. Glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling as projectors covered the walls with multicolored ones. Snowmen greeted guests when they entered. A sleigh was set up in front of a snowy backdrop in one corner, ready for pictures.

But the centerpiece was a picture of Marian, taken from last year's masquerade. She wore a green gown with cap sleeves and her dark hair was pulled into a French twist. Her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed at something said off camera by someone. Regina thought she looked very beautiful.

Robin had stood in front of the photograph, his mask in hand as he stared at his late wife. They had given him a wide-berth, busying themselves with making sure everything was perfect just as the first guests started to arrive. Robin took a deep breath and Regina watched as he slid his mask on, heading over to greet the people.

At first, Regina worried that she'd be a wallflower and wouldn't know anyone besides Will and Emma at the ball. Robin, though, introduced her to one of his other friends, Killian Jones, while Tink and Johanna also hovered by her. When Robin started the dancing with Vivienne, Paul asked Regina to dance with him.

Regina was surprised to find her dance card full as other men asked her to dance. Will and Killian took their turns, though the latter showed a preference for Emma. She didn't mind—her friend deserved a little romance. Regina had nursed Emma's broken heart a few times and it had been far too long since Emma had a good man interested in her. Also, Killian's dark hair and bright blue eyes were more the blonde's taste than Regina's.

Though both clearly had a thing for me with British accents.

She told her friend that as they sipped wine, watching the couples on the dancefloor. Emma shrugged. "Killian is something. He runs the ferry. Which means he's a captain. He might even have a uniform."

"And no one can resist a man in uniform," Regina finished.

Emma nodded before changing the subject. "I'm surprised Robin hasn't danced with you yet."

"There a lot of people here to dance with. I don't need one."

"But you want one."

Regina sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, the night is still young. Who knows?" Emma perked up as a song began to play. "Yazoo? Only You? I love this song!"

"Oh, I know," Regina replied, having heard it several times over her friendship with Emma. "And I think someone else does too."

Killian approached the women, holding out his hand to Emma. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Emma replied, shooting Regina an excited look before letting him pull her back onto the dancefloor.

"May I have this dance?" Robin appeared by her side, hand outstretched.

She took it with a smile, letting him lead her onto the dancefloor. He closed his hand around hers as his other rested against her hip, a warm weight as they glided in time to the music. Regina's heart kept beating faster and faster, especially when she saw Robin still looked at her like she was some goddess come to earth.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, spinning her.

She spun back toward him. "Yes."

"You've been one of the more popular dance partners all night. This has to have been my tenth try to get a dance with you."

"You're exaggerating."

Robin shook his head. "Someone kept swooping in every time I tried to dance with you. I was getting quite frustrated."

He spun her out and then back again as she laughed. "It's like something from a movie."

"I think it's the song. Wasn't it in every movie in the 80s?"

Reina laughed. "It's Emma's favorite song."

"And I see she's dancing to it with one Killian Jones. Again," he noted. "They seemed to have really hit it off."

"They have," Regina agreed. "Thank you for introducing them."

"Your welcome, though I had nothing to do with their instant attraction. That's all them." He dipped Regina as the song end and she laughed.

He righted her but continued to hold her as the music slowed into a ball. Blue eyes peered at her from behind his mask. "Thank you for all your work on this."

"Tink did most of the work."

"You really are allergic to compliments, aren't you?"

"I'm just giving credit where it's due."

He sighed. "Well, I'm going to give you another compliment. And you're not going to deflect it. Got it?"

"Robin…" She sighed. "Fine."

"Good." He tilted her head up so their eyes met again. "You look beautiful."

She smiled as heat filled her cheeks. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

Robin thanked her as the music died down. Everyone applauded and he pulled her toward the stage. She frowned. "Where are we going?"

"It's time for my speech. And I'm going to thank you and Tink for this. Can you handle that?" he teased.

She shrugged. "Since Tink will be there, yes."

Tink hugged her as she and Robin took their spots on the stage. Once Robin tested the microphone, he turned to the crowd. "Can I have everybody's attention? I want to thank you for coming out tonight. This past year has been difficult without Marian but it touches me to see how loved she was. I know she is smiling at us from above.

"Before we continue the festivities, I would like to thank the two wonderful women who pulled this all together at the last minute—Rose Belle and Regina Mills. Please give them a hand."

Everyone applauded as Robin hugged Tink. Regina opened her arms for a hug but he kissed her cheek instead. He held her hand. "Stay here. I'm almost done."

She nodded, lacing her fingers with Tink's as he told everyone to enjoy the food, drinks and of course the dancing. "And take a look at all the prizes you can walk away with. I'll be back in a little bit, though you'd probably be happy if I wasn't, right?"

The people laughed and Robin escorted Tink and Regina off the stage. Once they were off, Tink turned to them. "I'm going to go look at those baskets. I'll see you later."

"See you later," Robin said, eyes crinkling as he smiled. He then glanced over at Regina. "What do you want to do? Another dance?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I could use some air, actually. It's pretty warm in here."

"Then we'll round up the others and head out to the patio." Robin took her arm and led her back to where Killian, Emma and Will had congregated.

* * *

The five friends stepped out onto the patio and Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the cool crisp air against her flushed skin. She removed her mask as did the others and they set them on the railing for safekeeping.

"It feels so good to have that off," Emma said, pointing to her red mask. "It looks nice when we're all dancing but after a few hours…"

Will chuckled. "You ain't getting an argument from me."

"I don't want to go back in," Robin admitted, moving closer to Regina. His hand found the small of her back as she gave him a look.

"You have to go back in. It's your event to honor Marian. I'll drag you in there myself."

Robin's eyes twinkled. "I may just let you do that."

"As cute as this flirting is," Emma interrupted, "I wouldn't advise that, Robin. I refused to go to a guest lecture with her in college and told her she would have to drag me there. She nearly dislocated my shoulder doing so. She is freakishly stronger than she looks."

Regina glared at her friend. "I did not pull you that hard. And may I add that your professor was giving out extra credit for anyone who attended and that extra credit made the difference between passing and failing?"

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. "My arm still hurt for two days afterwards."

"Oh my god, you two are the female version of Will and Robin," Killian said, amused. "No wonder they like you both so much."

Robin chuckled. "I'm surprised I never noticed it but…yes, you two are like me and Will."

"Only worse," Will added. "We're not that bad."

"Careful, Pinocchio. I think your nose is growing," Regina teased.

"Here's where everyone is hiding!" A light, airy feminine voice with a slight accent interrupted their merriment. Regina turned to find a woman with red curls wearing a dark green sleeveless dress with a very low neckline standing there. A diamond chandelier necklace covered her throat and large diamond earrings hung from her ears. Cold blue eyes peered out from behind her dark green mask.

Beside her, she felt Robin tense up. "Zelena, what do you need?"

"Well, introductions for starters, Robbie," she said, her smile becoming more fake. "I know Will and Killian, but who are your other companions?"

Robin sighed. "The lovely lady in red is Emma Swan and this beautiful woman in white is Regina Mills. Ladies, this is Zelena Ozgreene, the VP of my West Coast operations. She always comes to Storybrooke for the holidays."

"It seems more festive out here on the East Coast, though I'm sad there's no snow." Zelena held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Regina and Emma shook her hand before Zelena studied Regina. "So, what do you do at Sherwood?"

"I work for Robin. I'm his…Roland's nanny," she replied.

Zelena's smile faltered as she turned to Robin. "The help? You put your _nanny_ in charge of such an important event?"

"I put _Regina_ in charge of the event." Robin frowned as he crossed his arms. "And it's my late wife's event. I can put whoever I want in charge, Zelena."

"Zelena? Have you sorted out if we're staying at the mansion or not?" An older woman stepped onto the patio. She had dark brown hair and familiar brown eyes, ones that sent a shiver running through Regina and had her blood running cold.

Robin frowned. "No. You're staying at the best hotel in Storybrooke, like you do every year, Cora."

"Cora?" Regina gasped out.

The woman approached, smiling the same cold smile Zelena had. "Yes, dear. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Robin frowned, turning to Regina. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do," Regina said as Emma took her hand. "She's my mother."

* * *

 **A/N** : Cora's re-entered Regina's life. And what's her connection to Zelena?

Don't worry, the ball's not over yet. But I did want to give everyone their Christmas gift. That seemed like a good spot to end it.

I hope everyone has a great Christmas!

-Mac


	8. Mother

**Chapter 8: Mother**

The blood pounded in Regina's ears as she stared at the woman who had given birth to her. Cora Mills had walked out of her life almost twenty-seven years ago but she hadn't aged a day it seemed, her face as smooth as a young woman's. Her brown hair held no signs of gray and was still has thick as when Regina had tried to brush it as a child. That had led to a lecture on how only her hairdresser was allowed to touch Cora's hair, not Regina. Just like then, Cora's brown eyes were full of judgment as she took in her daughter's grown form.

Emma's hand in hers was an anchor, keeping her grounded. Regina swallowed and found her voice. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my daughter." Cora placed her hand on Zelena's arm. "Zelena, meet your sister, Regina."

Regina studied Zelena, who couldn't be that much younger than her. Not if she was already one of Robin's vice presidents. "But…But we appear to be the same age. We can't be sisters."

Cora sighed, rolling her eyes. "Really, Regina. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't," Emma replied, stepping between Regina and Cora. "You'll have to go through me to get to Regina."

"You always have someone else fight your battles for you, Regina?" Cora leaned past Emma, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

Regina took a deep breath and tapped Emma's shoulder. "It's okay. I can handle her."

"You sure?" Emma asked, concerned.

"I'm sure." Regina stepped forward, arms crossed. "And you will answer my question, Mother. How exactly are Zelena and I sisters?"

Cora sighed. "Well, if we're going to be technical, you and Zelena are stepsisters. But I love her like she was my own, so you are sisters."

"It's going to be so much fun getting to know you, sis," Zelena said, smiling at Regina thought lacked any sincerity.

Regina didn't return it. "Even though I'm just the _help_?"

Zelena's smile faltered. "Well, maybe I was a bit hasty and judgmental…"

"A bit?" Emma countered, rolling her eyes. "That's an understatement."

"And we're not sisters. That woman stopped being my mother the day after my eighth birthday," Regina continued, glaring at Cora. "You two go be a family. I don't need either of you."

She pushed past Zelena and Cora, heading back inside. Emma was right on her heels and took her arm. "Come on. Let's go to the ladies' room first," she suggested.

The bathroom was blessedly empty and Regina took comfort in the silence. Emma wetted a towel and handed it to her. "Put this on the back of your neck. We can't mess up your makeup."

"True," Regina replied, doing as Emma said. "Who does that woman think she is?"

"I know." Emma leaned against the counter, watching her.

"Twenty-seven years, Emma. She's been gone for twenty-seven years. And now she accidentally stumbles across me and wants to be a fucking family?" Regina threw the towel into the garbage.

Emma nodded. "You don't have to be. She clearly has that redheaded bimbo now."

"Zelena is a vice president. I highly doubt she's a bimbo if Robin's put her in such an important position," Regina replied. "But you do have a point."

"Glad you see it. Now, are you going to let her ruin your night?" Regina sighed, shaking her head as she smiled. Emma smiled as well. "Good. Let's head back out there, okay?"

* * *

Robin paced the little hallway outside the restrooms. He had known Regina's mother for years and never knew it. Cora Ozgreene had never been one of his favorite people before but he had tolerated her because Zelena was an integral—if annoying—part of his team. Now, though, now that he knew how awful she truly was…well, even his niceness had a breaking point.

The door to women's room opened and he stopped, watching as Emma and Regina emerged. She didn't look too upset but he pulled her into his arms anyway, holding her close. After a few moments, she melted against him and her own arms wrapped around him. He rested his cheek against her hair, the feathers tickling his nose. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said. "You didn't know."

"If it's any consolation, I've never liked her."

Regina laughed, a sound that soothed him. "It does, actually," she said.

"Good." He leaned back to look at her. "And don't worry. They try to stay at the mansion every time they come out east. They never have."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I was going to offer to stay at my father's for the duration…"

"Roland wouldn't have let you." _Neither would I._

"You're right." Regina took a deep breath. "Now what?"

Emma wrapped her arm around her. "Now you go back out there and continue to be the belle of the ball. Make those two jealous that they don't deserve the honor to know you."

"She's right," Robin agreed, taking Regina's hand. "And I think you still owe me about nine more dances."

"Nine?"

He nodded. "I told I had tried ten times to dance with you. I got one dance and now I need nine more."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Robin said. "If you don't dance with me, then I might have to dance with Zelena. Please don't make me dance with her."

"Well, if it'll save you from her…I guess I can dance nine more times with you," she replied with a sigh before smiling.

"You're a lifesaver," Robin said.

Emma rolled her eyes, stepping ahead of them. "I'm going to find Killian. He's far less mushy than you two."

"We're not mushy," he scoffed. The smile was back on Regina's face and he was satisfied for now.

They arrived at the dancefloor and Robin placed a hand on her waist. He twirled her about as they found a free spot on the floor, falling into step with the others. Their masks were long forgotten but he didn't care. Not when he had a better view of Regina's eyes.

"You're a pretty good dancer," she said. "Did you take lessons?"

He nodded. "Marian and I did them together when she first got the idea for this masquerade."

"That must've been fun."

"It was frustrating. I stepped on her toes so much, she had to ice her feet afterwards."

Regina chuckled. "Poor Marian. But it paid off in the end. You're very good."

"Thank you. You're pretty good yourself. Did you take lessons?"

"No. I just watch a lot of Dancing with the Stars."

"So does Will. You should watch together."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

The music ended but Robin didn't let go. Another song would be starting up again soon, he knew. "Do you need anything? Water? Alcohol?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You can dance with someone else if you want." She tried to pull away.

He pulled her closer. "Not so fast. I said nine songs. We've had one, so there are eight more to go."

"You're determined, aren't you?" She put her hand back on his shoulder and leaned closer as the music resumed. "Alright, eight more dances it is."

"May I cut in?" Zelena asked and he had to bite back his groan.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Nope, sorry. My dance card is full for the rest of the night."

"I could sit out a dance," Regina started before he cut her off with a glare. Did she not remember his plea to her?

Zelena pouted. "Come on, Robbie. We usually have at least one dance. If Marian could give you up for a few minutes, I'm sure Regina can too. After all, she's just your nanny."

The amount of disdain she put in Regina's title had his blood boiling. He shook his head. "Regina's my friend. And I'd rather dance with her than someone who would judge her because of her job title."

"Oh, come on, Robbie. You know what I meant," Zelena said. "And now everyone is looking. So stop making a scene."

He glanced around and saw that everyone seemed to be engrossed in the dance, not their little conversation. But he felt Regina's grip tighten on him before she stepped away. "Maybe I will get something to drink. You dance with Zelena," she said.

Before he could argue, she slipped off the dance floor and Zelena slipped into his arms. She frowned. "You're not wearing your mask."

"I forgot it outside with all the excitement," he said. "It doesn't matter. Everyone knows who I am anyway."

Zelena chuckled. "I guess so. It just seems unfair that you and Regina aren't wearing your masks."

"Then take yours off, Zelena. It doesn't matter to me either way." Robin was already annoyed and he wanted to get through this with little conversation.

She, though, had other ideas. "No need to get testy with me. I didn't know my stepmother was your nanny's mother."

"I know," he replied. "And can you stop calling her the nanny? She has a name, you know."

"Fine. But really, why are you so hung up on her? She's just the help."

"Stop. Calling. Her. That."

Zelena frowned before her eyes widened. "Oh my god. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I care for her, yes. She's my friend," he said, stressing the last word.

His colleague wasn't fooled. "Oh god, it's Marian all over again. What is your fascination with the lower classes, Robin?"

"The fact that I don't give a damn about classes? That I just find good people and gravitate toward them?"

"Are you saying I'm not a good person?" She pouted.

Robin sighed. "You have your moments. But then you go around calling Regina 'nanny' like she's some pariah and…well…"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll try to be nicer to Regina if she means so much to you. Especially if we're going to be staying in the mansion."

"No," Robin said, firmly. "You can stay at Storybrooke Plaza. Like you always do. Tink's arranged for the penthouse and everything."

"But the mansion is much more homey."

"Well, why don't you buy a home or rent one? You and your family have enough money to do so."

Zelena sighed. "But I want to spend time with you, Robbie."

"Please stop calling me that."

"You can't say you don't feel the connection between us."

He sighed this time. "Not this again. I don't have feelings for you, Zelena. Please, stop."

"Why can't you just give me a chance? I may surprise you," she said, running her hand up his arm.

The music stopped and Robin stepped away, not saying another word. He walked off, needing to cool down and find Regina.

* * *

Regina had run out into the foyer to get away from the crowd, away from their prying and judging eyes. She had forgotten herself. That couldn't happen again. Not for her sake and for Robin's. He didn't deserve gossip.

"So here's where you ran to," Cora said, entering the foyer. She removed her mask as she studied her daughter. "You take after me."

"Only superficially. Daddy made sure I turned out nothing like you," Regina replied.

Cora frowned. "He made sure you turned out to be the help."

"There is nothing wrong with being a nanny," Regina replied. "I love my job. And I have loved all my charges."

"I'm sure of that. But, Regina, to become a nanny after everything you did at Blanchard Financials?"

Regina frowned. "You know I worked there?"

"I saw your name in the business section," Cora replied. "And I started to follow your career. I was proud of you, Regina."

"Just not proud enough to actually reach out."

Cora sighed. "Chester, my husband and Zelena's father, thought he was my first husband. I only told him the truth a few years ago. He and Zelena were surprised, of course, but they understood."

"Yet you still didn't reach out," Regina pointed out.

"Well, you had left Blanchard Financials by then. A stupid decision, if you ask me. You could've been so much better than what you are."

"You don't know anything about what happened at Blanchard Financials, Mother. And I wouldn't have been a better person if I stayed there," Regina hissed.

Cora frowned. "You would've been richer. Tell me, does your father still live in that cramped apartment?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "But that's your doing. Your debt prevented us from moving anywhere else. I could've earned all the money in the world but you shot our credit and so we couldn't do much."

"It's so easy to blame me."

"Because it's the truth."

Cora shook her head. "You can make excuses all day long. But you let a good opportunity slip through your fingers and now you work for the people who make what you could've been making."

"Money doesn't buy happiness, Mother," Regina replied. "And I feel that I could insist on it until I'm blue in the face but you won't believe that I'm happy with my life."

"You don't look happy, my dear."

"That's because you just randomly reappeared in my life and are already nitpicking everything about it within minutes," Regina replied.

Cora frowned. "I get it. You need time."

"Mother…"

"I'll leave you alone for now," Cora interrupted. She then stepped closer to Regina. "But I want to make one thing clear. Robin and Zelena have known each other for a long time now. Had Marian not swooped in, I am certain they would be married. No doubt once the one-year anniversary passes, he'll finally ask her out. They are evenly matched, so don't try to interfere. Remember, you are just a nanny. And no matter what you tell yourself, that matters in this world."

Cora walked off as Regina felt her knees go weak. Arms wrapped around her and she smelled Emma's familiar perfume. She leaned against her friend. "I think I want to go home."

"Of course," Emma replied. "I'll go with you."

"I don't want you to leave on my account."

"Nonsense. I'm your best friend and I'm not letting you leave alone when you're so upset. Robin wouldn't either but he definitely can't leave."

Regina nodded. "Thank you, Emma."

"Anything for you." Emma squeezed her one last time before letting go. "I'm going to go check with Tink. Are you okay to wait here?"

Regina nodded and leaned against the wall as Emma returned inside the ballroom. Within seconds, though, Robin stepped out. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yes…I just can't…I can't stay, Robin. Not with her around," Regina said, averting her eyes. "I'm not strong enough."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top her head. "You're stronger than you know," he whispered. "But if you need to leave, I understand. I'll see you at home."

"Thank you." She pulled away, wiping at a few tears that formed. "I still owe you a few dances, don't I?"

"You do. Don't worry. I'll collect them." He smiled as Emma and Will exited the catering hall.

Will nodded to Robin. "They're looking for you in there, mate. I'll make sure Regina gets home safe."

Robin thanked him, kissing Regina's forehead one more time before slipping inside. Will and Emma gave her looks but she ignored them, accepting her wrap from Killian as he exited the hall.

Killian smiled as he helped Emma with her wrap. "I hope we will see each other again."

"I think that can be arranged." She slid his cellphone from his pocket and entered her phone number into it. With a smile, she handed it back to him. "Don't be afraid to use it."

"I won't," he replied, eyes shining as he smiled.

A limo pulled up and Will opened the door. "Ladies?"

Regina kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And keep an eye on Robin."

"Always do," he replied. "See you at home."

* * *

Robin had to bottle the rage he felt as he read off the raffle winners. He congratulated each one as he continued to stew over the fact that Cora had forced Regina to leave. That she had made her so miserable, she no longer could enjoy a night Robin had hoped to be a fun respite from her worries.

Will came up to claim a basket and Robin raised an eyebrow. His friend had notorious bad luck when it came to raffles. "Did you finally win?"

"I wish, mate," he replied. "This is Emma's ticket."

Tink handed Will the basket and Will leaned closer to Robin. "You look as tense as you feel. Try to loosen up so you don't scare everyone."

"I want to kill Cora," Robin admitted, voice low and hand over the microphone.

Will nodded. "I know. And you look it. You don't want to look it."

"Right." Robin sighed and tried to loosen up, clamping down on his building rage. He smiled and read the rest of the ticket winners.

Once the last basket had been claimed, Robin thanked everyone for coming and asked them to stay for at least another half hour of dancing. "And of course, the desserts," he added.

As everyone laughed, Robin left the stage and made a beeline for Cora. He sidled up to her, smiling. "Can we talk in private? Please?"

She nodded, following him out onto the balcony. All their masks were still there and Robin picked up Regina's white one, turning it over in his hands.

"Is this about us staying in the mansion?" Cora asked. "Because if it is, I have a list I'd be happy to give Will."

"It's not about that. It's about your daughter."

"Zelena? Oh, Robin, it's about time you came to your senses and realized that you and she…" Cora trailed off as he turned around and she saw the white mask in his hand. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and nodded. "I see. You meant Regina."

Robin nodded. "She left because of you."

"Because of…? Don't be ridiculous. She left because she's weak. Her father spoiled her and made her soft."

"Henry loves her and treated her well. I can't say the same about you."

"Oh dear. What stories have they been telling you?" Cora shook her head. "I would hope you can tell fairy tales from the truth."

Robin stepped forward. "I'd think carefully about insulting me."

"That wasn't…"

"Don't say anything. Just listen," he said to her. "I don't want you anywhere near Regina. It's clear you are toxic for her and I won't have that. So no, you won't be staying at the mansion. You come near it and I will have you thrown off my property so fast, your head will spin. And you and Zelena will refrain from any snide remarks about her in my presence. Understand?"

Cora didn't say anything and only narrowed her brown eyes as she studied Robin. After several long minutes, she nodded. "I'll agree to your terms. But are you sure you want to support someone you only met a few months ago rather than someone you've known for years?"

"Yes," he replied, quickly.

She chuckled. "I hope you don't come to regret that choice. Good night, Robin."

He watched as she returned inside before leaning against the railing. Cora's warning was just a weak attempt to get him to doubt his faith in Regina. As he clutched her mask closer, Robin vowed to make sure her awful mother didn't destroy her.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Silence filled the limo as they headed back to Robin's mansion. Regina leaned against Emma's shoulder, staring at nothing as the evening kept playing out in her mind. Dancing with Robin, Zelena, Cora, how concerned Robin was, Cora, being in Robin's, Robin kissing her head, Robin in that tux…

"Shit," she whispered.

Emma hummed. "Thinking about Cora?"

"Kinda," Regina replied. "But more about Robin."

"What about him?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

"About time you realize what the rest of us know," Emma replied, hugging her friend. "It's alright, you know."

Regina groaned. "Is it?"

"Is this about Leopold again?"

"Surprisingly, no. It's about my mother."

"Oh god. What did that bitch say?"

"That Zelena and Robin were going to start dating any day now," Regina replied. "Which I don't think since he practically froze her out when she cut into our dance. But she did say something that rang true."

Emma frowned. "What could Cora possibly say that was actually true?"

"That I'm just the nanny. And in Robin's world, that matters."

"It doesn't matter to Robin. He'd love you know matter what you did. He looks past stuff like that and you know that."

"But still. I know how importance appearances are. Robin dating his nanny? I won't subject him to the gossip."

"Don't you think that should be his decision?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned before sighing. "I don't even know why we're talking about this. Robin doesn't have romantic feelings for me."

"Really? He told you that you were, quote, 'stunning in every way' this evening," Emma replied. "And he was quite protective of you. That screams that he cares about you more than a friend."

There was truth in Emma's statements, Regina knew. She had seen it in Robin's eyes all night long, ever since she had come downstairs. They were on the threshold of something very dangerous. "It wouldn't work," she whispered. "Everything would just get ruined again."

Emma held her close again. "Robin isn't Daniel, either, Regina."

Having no response, Regina just let the silence return as the limo sped closer to Robin's mansion.

The mansion was dark when they got back home. Emma used her phone's flashlight to light their way, the two parting at Regina's room. "If you need me, I'm just down the hall," Emma whispered.

"I know," Regina whispered back. "Thank you. Good night."

"Night, Regina."

Once Emma walked away, Regina slipped into her room and clicked on the light. The beauticians and masseuses left no sign they had been there that afternoon and her room looked exactly like she liked it. Unzipping her dress, she slid out of it and laid over her chair, deciding she would hang it up in the morning. For now, she just shrugged on her pajamas and grabbed her toiletries to head to the bathroom.

She took down her hair, smiling as the curls tumbled down and framed her face. Next, she cleaned off all the makeup put on her before brushing her teeth. After patting her face dry, Regina then headed to Roland's room to check on him.

He slept soundly in his bed, arm wrapped around Teddy. Soft snores wafted up from him and she chuckled before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Good night," she whispered.

After checking on her father—who was also sound asleep—Regina returned to her room and laid down. While she was both physically and emotionally exhausted, her mind would not stop spinning. She thought of her mother and how she would tell her father that Cora was back in town. Or did she have to tell him at all? Why upset him when he was doing so well and responding to the experimental treatment? Cora hadn't even asked about him so no doubt she would only try to torture Regina more by trying to see her and pretend to be a "family" with that awful Zelena.

Then Robin would float through her mind. Behind her closed eyes, she saw how he looked at her all throughout the night and she recalled being in his arms as he twirled her around the dancefloor. It was an event to honor his late wife and he spent most of it comforting her. She felt guilty but a little thrill ran through her at the thought as well.

It felt strange to finally voice the name of the feelings that had been growing inside her since she arrived at Robin's mansion. She was falling in love with him, just like she feared. But how could she not? He was kind, loyal, intelligent, witty and too easy to talk to. She had to always be careful around him because she feared she would just tell him her entire life story, even the ugly bits she kept buried deep inside.

For as accepting and forgiving as Robin was, she doubted he would be able to see past even that.

Regina rolled over. She knew there was no future with Robin. There was nothing with him past friendship. It was the best thing for him, Roland and her. She would fall out of love with him in time, she was certain.

But the thought broke her heart, tipping her emotions over the brim. Sobs began to wrack her body and she buried her head in her pillow as the tears began to flow.

* * *

Robin and Will returned home a couple hours later, Will carrying Emma's basket. "I'll just put this in one of the empty rooms and give it to Emma in the morning," Will said. "Good night, Robin."

"Night, Will. See you in the afternoon?"

Will nodded. "Afternoon sounds fine."

Robin climbed upstairs, dragging his feet toward Roland's room. He opened the door and found his son sprawled on the bed, snoring away. Smiling, Robin kissed his forehead. "I love you, my boy," he whispered.

Closing the door, Robin then paused outside Regina's. He pressed his ear to it, hearing nothing from inside. She was asleep, he hoped. After the evening she had, she needed her rest. Robin was tempted, though, to go in and check.

He gave in, knowing she didn't lock the door. Approaching her bed, he found her asleep on her side. One of her arms was tucked under her head and she clutched the blankets closer with her free hand. The dim light from the hallway illuminated the tear tracks on her cheeks and his heart skipped a beat, pained at the thought she had cried herself to sleep.

Robin was tempted again, this time to take off his tux and crawl into bed next to her. To hold her close and try to comfort her in sleep. But that was definitely a line he could not cross. Not without her permission. So he tucked her hair behind her ear, stood and left.

Closing the door, Robin leaned against it. He wanted to bang his head but that risked waking both Regina and Roland. So he just sighed as he finally accepted the truth he had been denying for weeks:

He had fallen in love with Regina Mills.

* * *

Everyone slept in the next day. Regina rose sometime before noon and hopped in the shower. She washed the product out of her hair and scrubbed the dried tears from her cheeks. And then she just stood under the stray, letting the warm water wash everything away…Mother, Zelena, her feelings for Robin…

Well, not everything washed away.

Regina dressed for the day in a warm fluffy blue sweater and jeans paired with her fleece-lined booty slippers. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs to see what was going on with breakfast…or rather, brunch.

Her father and Roland sat at the table, finishing up what looked like a breakfast of oatmeal and fruit. A mug of coffee sat in front of Henry and Roland was sipping from a glass of orange juice. Regina smiled as she took them in. "And how was your evening?"

"Good," Henry replied. "I taught Roland how to play checkers and then I entertained him with some magic tricks. All-in-all, a good night. Right, Roland?"

Roland nodded, swallowing his spoonful of oatmeal. "He even read me a story from your book but it wasn't the same. You do it better."

"Regina does a lot of things better," Henry said, winking at her.

She smiled, heading over to make herself a bowl of oatmeal as Roland finished up. He put his bowl in the sink before hugging her. "Did you have fun at the ball? Like Cinderella?"

"Yes, I did," she replied, hugging him back. "Though I came back with both of my shoes."

"Did you dance?"

"I did. A lot."

"With Papa?"

She ran a hand through his curls. "We shared a few dances, yes."

Having gotten his answers, Roland left the kitchen to head to his playroom. Regina brought her oatmeal to the table, sitting next to her father. She felt his gaze on her and sighed. "What?"

"Something happened last night. Your smile doesn't quite reach your eyes." He took her hand. "What is it, Regina?"

She sighed, realizing she would have to tell him the truth. He knew her too well for her to attempt to lie. "I saw Mother last night, Daddy."

"You did?" He frowned. "Tell me what happened."

Regina went through the night, though she omitted Mother's warning about Regina developing feelings for Robin. It wasn't something she was ready to discuss. "I was so upset, I couldn't stay. Robin had his limo take me and Emma home."

"Oh, Regina…"

"I know, I know," she said. "I shouldn't have let her chase me away but I just couldn't process it all. Robin seemed to understand."

"I did," Robin replied, coming into the kitchen. He smiled at her, blue eyes shining behind silver rimmed frames.

Her mind almost short-circuited when she saw them and she blinked a few times. "Glasses?"

"Yeah," he said, touching them. "My eyes felt sore so I decided to give them a break from my contacts. These will be gone in a day or two."

"I like them. They look good on you." They were downright sexy, but she wasn't going to say that to her boss. Just like she wasn't imagining him in bed wearing those glasses and nothing else.

He smiled. "Thank you. I still prefer my contacts but maybe I won't be so reluctant to wear my glasses now."

Robin's words made her heart skip a beat and she had to use all her self-control not to smile like a smitten schoolgirl. She bit her lip before asking: "How was the rest of the ball?"

"Okay. A bit boring without you there." Robin brought his bowl and mug over to the table, sitting down. "Emma won a basket. Will put it somewhere for safekeeping."

"She'll be thrilled. What did she win?"

"I think it was a spa package of some sort." He winked at her. "I'm sure you'll be enjoying it as well."

She shrugged. "Probably. You know what? I think I should go wake Sleeping Beauty. She shouldn't sleep the day away."

Regina rose and hurried away from the table, needing to get away from Robin and those damn sexy glasses. It wasn't fair, especially with her feelings still so raw. Maybe the spa day with Emma would be just what she needed to balance herself again.

* * *

Robin frowned once Regina left the table. "Is she still upset about last night?" he asked Henry, voice low.

"Yes. She's trying to be strong…though I'm not sure if it's for me, Roland or you," Henry replied.

"She doesn't have to be strong for me. I want to help her."

Henry nodded. "I'm afraid she's used to being the strong one after everything Cora put us through."

"If I had known…" Robin sighed.

"How could you? Has Regina actually ever told you my ex-wife's name?" When Robin shook his head, Henry continued: "And did Cora ever mention her last name was once Mills?"

Robin shook his head again but the guilt gnawed at him. "I don't want to hurt Regina. And I don't want anything to hurt her. So I am going to do everything in my power to make sure Cora can't do that."

"I believe you," Henry said. He studied Robin, who squirmed a bit. Did the perceptive man know what he felt for his daughter? Would he approve?

Henry cleared his throat. "There's something I wanted to discuss with you, Robin."

"Of course." Robin's stomach twisted into knots. "What is it?"

"For several months, I've had to stare down my own mortality. Even if the cancer doesn't get me, I know my time on this earth is limited. Regina doesn't want to admit it yet but I have. And so I worry about her. I know when I'm gone, she'll always have Emma. But now that I've met you, it's clear to me that you are going to remain in my daughter's life in some capacity—employer, friend, something more—for years to come."

Robin swallowed, unsure what to process first—the possibility of Henry dying or the fact that Henry sensed his strong feelings for Regina. "What…What are you asking?"

"I'm asking that when I'm gone, you continue to look after Regina. She's going to need all the support she can get." Henry took Robin's hands. "Please?"

"As long as you make sure that day is a long way off," Robin replied.

Henry chuckled. "I'll do my best, but we both know it's not really my call."

Marian flashed through his mind and Robin nodded. He held out his hand. "I promise to be there for Regina."

"Thank you," Henry replied, shaking his hand. He turned back to his breakfast and Robin followed suit.

As he ate his oatmeal, Robin recalled his vow from the night before and reaffirmed his dedication to one thing: Protecting Regina from her mother.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the rest of the Winter Masquerade! Cora ruins everything, doesn't she?

Well, at least her presence is making Regina and Robin admit some truths to themselves. Now they just have to admit it to each other.

On a slightly personal note, I also write my own stories besides my fanfiction. And I've finally decided to start posting it. If you like my fanfiction, perhaps you'll give it a look? I've posted it on Wattpad. Look for GraceMackenzieNess. If you do give it a read, thank you in advance!

-Mac


	9. Moving On

**Chapter 9: Moving On**

Christmas wasn't what he expected.

It started shortly after the Winter Masquerade, when he received a phone call at work from Will. "They're here," he said tersely.

Robin frowned. "Who's there? Cora and Zelena? If so, you can throw them out immediately. Make sure they go nowhere near Regina."

"It's not them, relax," Will replied. "I meant your parents. They arrived early as a surprise."

He jumped up, eyes wide. "What? Shit. I'll see if I can leave right now and I'll be there as soon as I can. Marco should be around."

Robin hurried to his door and stuck his head out of the door. "Johanna? How does my afternoon look?"

"It's wide open," she replied, frowning. "Why? Do you need me to schedule something?"

"No. I need you to call Marco for me. I need to go home."

Johanna's frown deepened. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to Roland?"

"Everyone's fine," Robin assured her. "My parents decided to come early for Christmas."

"I'll call Marco then," she replied, picking up the phone.

Robin thanked her before heading back inside to grab his things. He blew out of the office, bidding Johanna a good night before climbing onto the elevator. As long as traffic wasn't too bad, he should make it home in no time.

* * *

Will met him at the kitchen door. "I've put them in their room but they're asking for you."

"Have they seen Roland?" Robin asked, setting down his briefcase.

"Not yet," Will replied. "Mary Margaret and Regina have him in the gym for a combined health and science lesson. I'm not sure what."

He nodded. "Let's not interrupt them, then. I'll go talk to my parents now. Thanks, Will."

"You're welcome. I'll start preparing their favorites for dinner. I hope Regina likes British cuisine." Will headed toward the refrigerator, searching for the needed ingredients.

Robin nodded, heading upstairs. His parents weren't very demanding people except for one thing: When they came to visit him, they wanted as much of his time as possible. No work, no social outings without them, just twenty-four seven devoted to them.

For the most part, Robin tried not to begrudge them that. If Roland moved far away and only came home for a few visits, he'd want to spend all of his time with his son as well. But at the same time, Robin liked to believe he would understand that Roland would have his own life that he couldn't just drop because his father came for a visit. Why couldn't his parents understand that as well?

His mother Jane saw him first and her smile widened. She rushed him with her arms open. "Robin! There you are! What took you so long?"

"I thought you were coming in next Tuesday," he replied, returning her hug. "So I cleared my schedule from then on."

"We were going to come then but we found cheaper airline tickets for now. And we wanted to spend more time with you," his father, Andrew, replied.

"This isn't going to be an inconvenience, right?" Jane asked.

He sighed. "No. But I have at least one meeting this week I can't reschedule. You'll have to be okay with me going in for that."

They nodded, though he saw some hesitance in their eyes. Jane put on a bright smile. "As long as we can spend time with our darling grandson. Where is Roland?"

"Gran! Gramps!" Roland darted past Robin and latched onto his grandmother. It was a sight to see grandparents with their grandson. His father still had blond hair and his mother's was fading into a white that made her look more beautiful each time Robin saw her. Their blue eyes took in Roland, a stark comparison with his dark hair and dark eyes.

Regina jogged up, smiling when she saw his parents. She leaned closer to him. "I thought they were coming next week," she said through clenched teeth.

"So did I," he replied, teeth also clenched. "They changed their minds and came earlier."

"Regina! Come meet my other grandparents." Roland grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to the two.

She smiled as she approached Jane and Andrew. "So nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Jane replied, polite but cool. "And you are?"

"Mum, this is the nanny I told you I hired—Regina Mills," Robin said, stepping in. "Regina, these are my parents."

Jane and Andrew nodded, shaking her hand as they exchanged names. Roland bounced beside Robin, beaming. "She's the best!"

"Well, then, I guess it's an honor to meet you," Andrew said.

Regina nodded. "Thank you. And I hope you don't mind if I borrow Roland for a bit. We were in the gym and so someone needs a bath."

"Do I have to?" Roland asked, whining.

She gave him a stern look and Robin fought the urge to smile. He gave Roland a little push. "You know you do. So go with Regina. Gran and Gramps will be here when you get out."

"Okay," Roland said, taking Regina's hand. He turned to his grandparents. "Don't go too far."

Jane smiled. "We won't, Roland. Promise."

Once they were gone, Andrew cleared his throat. "So, that's the new nanny. I didn't expect her to be so…"

"Young?" Robin supplied, remembering Vivienne's reaction to Regina.

"Beautiful."

"Andrew!" Jane elbowed her husband. "Behave."

He held up his hands. "I'm just stating a fact. Regina is a beautiful woman. Just like you."

"Charmer," she muttered before turning back to her son. "Roland does seem to be fond of her."

Robin nodded. "We all are."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, studying her son. "Then I'm eager to get to know her better too."

Though he smiled, Robin tensed up. He wasn't sure what his parents were going to figure out before the holidays were up, but he hoped they didn't do anything to make Regina uncomfortable.

* * *

Regina pulled on her coat and stepped out onto the back deck. Night had fallen and it was almost freezing, but she needed some fresh air. Ever since she had come to terms with her feelings for Robin, being so close to him sometimes became overwhelming. With his parents in town, she had more opportunities to slip away and get herself under control.

Since the ball, Robin had been hovering around her to make sure she was fine after her mother's reappearance in her life. It only made her love him more and reminded her why she couldn't have him. She was too much of a mess. It wasn't fair to him or Roland.

Perhaps she was meant to remain single forever.

"Okay, I don't usually do this," she told the universe. "But if there's any chance that Robin and I won't end in disaster, please give me a sign."

She stared at the sky, waiting. After a few seconds, a white snowflake floated down and landed on her nose. More followed, landing on her and the deck as she smiled. It was the first snow of the season and even though she was in her mid-thirties, Regina stuck out her tongue to catch the flakes.

"Regina?" Roland asked, tiny voice coming from behind her.

Turning around, she saw him standing in the doorway. He was wearing the winter gear she had purchased for him—puffy black insulated jacket over his clothes, dark green knit hat covering his curls, black gloves warming his fingers and sturdy black boots on his feet. Brown eyes watched her, fear flickering in them as he hovered between the deck and the house.

She smiled as she knelt down next to him. "Do you want to come out, Roland?"

"I want to play in the snow," he replied, "but is it safe?"

"The deck is part of the house, right?"

"Right."

"And the house is safe, right?"

"Right."

"So that means the deck is safe, don't you think?"

Roland thought about it before nodding. "I guess so. Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course," she replied, holding out her hand. "And if you want to go right back in, that's perfectly fine. Okay?"

"Okay." He took a tentative step outside, his left foot still in the house. Taking a deep breath, he put both feet on the deck. Roland stood there, as if waiting for something to happen to him.

When nothing happened after a few minutes, he held out his hand and watched as snowflakes landed on his glove. They melted within seconds but he laughed. "This is fun!"

"Do you want to have some more fun?" she asked him. He nodded and she pulled him closer. "Try to catch the snowflakes on your tongue."

His eyes widened in wonder. "Do they taste like anything?"

"You'll have to try," she told him.

Roland stuck out his tongue, letting a few flakes land on it. He pulled it in and made a face. "It doesn't take like anything. It's just cold."

"Well, maybe it tastes better while further up." Robin crouched down on the other side of his son, also dressed in his winter gear. He took Roland's free hand. "Do you want to go on my shoulders and see?"

"Yes!" Roland held up his arms as his father lifted him onto his broad shoulders. Once he was certain his son was situated, Robin stood.

Regina stood as well, inching closer to him despite herself. But she laid a hand on Roland's legs as the boy tilted his head back, catching snowflakes on his tongue. "How do those taste?" she asked.

He shrugged. "The same. Just cold."

Robin and Regina laughed. "Well, can we just enjoy watching the snow fall for a little bit?" he asked his son.

"Uh huh," Roland replied, smiling at Regina. "You'll stay with us?"

"Please?" Robin added, giving her his own puppy dog eyes.

Weak against a double dose of Locksley charm, she nodded. "Of course. I'll stay out here however long you want, Roland."

Robin leaned closer to her, his body heat washing over her and warming her. Or maybe that was coming from inside of her, spreading from her feelings for Robin. The feelings she was trying to squash, despite staying so close to him.

She was sabotaging herself, she was certain of it.

* * *

Later, though, Regina reconsidered everything as she stood with Robin at the kitchen island, sipping the hot chocolate Will had made. Roland sat with his grandparents as he told them about the snow. His eyes were bright and he was bouncing between Andrew and Jane, the words tumbling out of him.

Robin leaned closer to her, taking her hand in his. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"You got Roland to go outside."

She shrugged. "He got himself to go outside."

"Because he trusts you," Robin stressed. "I don't think he would've gone outside if it was me or Will. Not tonight."

Before she could once again protest that she didn't do anything, he leaned closer and sent her head spinning with his pine scent. "Just take the compliment, please," he whispered.

"Fine," she sighed. "Thank you, Robin. I'm glad he's starting to make strides. I'm sure Dr. Hopper will be too."

Robin nodded. "I know I probably shouldn't expect him to start traveling again, but this has to be a step in the right direction."

"It is." She took his hand and squeezed. "You'll see."

They lapsed into silence, watching Roland with his grandparents. Robin's hand was warm and he began running his thumb over the back of hers. She knew she should pull away, but it felt right to stand there like that.

Maybe that was her sign from the universe.

* * *

Regina went home for Christmas.

It wasn't what Robin had wanted; he and Roland had wanted her to spend Christmas with them. They also wanted to spend it with Henry and Emma, who were slowly becoming family to them.

However, his parents didn't feel the same way. When he mentioned that he was going to extend the invitation, they had fallen silent and exchanged looks. Robin had sighed and asked: "What's wrong?"

"It's clear Regina means a lot to Roland and you," his mother replied, "but she isn't family, like Will. We think it should just be family. Us, Will and of course Paul and Vivienne."

Robin tried to think of anything that would change his parents' mind, but he realized he couldn't. He doubted they would accept that he was in love with her but hadn't acted on those feelings but he might as a reason to consider Regina part of the family. And insisting it was his house so he could invite whoever he wanted had never flown with his parents. So he sighed and nodded. "Regina gets the day off anyway. I'm sure she'll be glad to not to have to wrangle us for a day."

"See, that's the spirit." Andrew clapped his son on the back. "And besides, no doubt Regina will be spending next Christmas with us."

Jane raised her eyebrow. "She will? Because she will have been here longer? We'll have gotten to know her better?"

Andrew sighed, patting her hand. "Because by this time next year, Robin may finally act on his feelings for her."

"What?" Robin's voice was as high as his mother's.

Looking between his wife and son, Andrew let out a low chuckle. "I'm impressed. I picked up on something before you, Jane. And Robin, you've never been very discreet. You wear your heart on your sleeve, much like everyone else in our family."

Robin's mouth fell open but no words tumbled out. He couldn't deny it. So there was only one thing to say: "You can't tell her."

"Of course not," Andrew replied. "That's something you have to do. When you're ready."

Jane let out a little laugh. "I can't believe I didn't see it. Well, not that it matters and it shouldn't because it's your life, but I approve, Robin."

"Thanks, Mum." Robin stood, sighing. "I guess I should go talk to Regina about Christmas. I'll be back in a little bit."

He exited the kitchen and headed toward Roland's playroom. As he walked down the hallway, he collided with Regina as she stepped out of the laundry room. His arms wrapped around her waist and she latched onto his shirt to stabilize her balance. Wide brown eyes met his. "Sorry, Robin."

"No, no, it's fine," he replied, breathless. They were so close and all he had to do was close the last few inches and finally feel those lips on his…

Clearing his throat, Robin backed up. "Anyway, I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"Oh, good," Regina replied. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Emma called and said Daddy didn't handle his last treatment so well. We'll be spending Christmas at home."

Disappointment flooded him even though he knew he was coming to tell her she wasn't invited to Christmas. "Of course, whatever Henry needs. Tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will. I just now have to tell Roland."

"Don't worry, I'll do it," Robin said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You go pack. And happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Robin." She hesitated and he wondered if there was anything she wanted to say. Instead, though, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before hurrying away.

He smiled, biting his lower lip as a familiar goofy feeling filled him. Will emerged from another room, stopping to look at Robin. He groaned and shook his head. "You're in deep, mate. You know that, right?"

"I do," he said, moving forward. Patting Will's shoulder, he sighed. "I've admitted it to myself, Will."

"Good. Have you told her?"

Robin shook his head. "Not yet. I will in time."

"You better," Will said. "And pray it's not too late."

* * *

Christmas was quiet in the Mills' apartment. Henry was still weak from his latest treatments and barely had the strength to open his presents. He did smile when he opened a DVD set on football from Robin, one of the many gifts Will had hauled with him when he dropped Regina off on Christmas Eve. "You'll have to thank that employer of yours for me," he said before coughing.

Regina patted his back, smiling. "I'll be sure to thank him, Daddy. Now why don't you get some rest while Emma and I make dinner?"

He nodded, letting Emma help him to his room. Regina picked up a little bag with her name on it, a note tucked inside. She pulled it out and found Robin's familiar scrawl on it: **I helped your father pick out his ornament to you this year and got one from me as well. Robin.**

She glanced at their tree, looking at the small porcelain mask ornament hanging on the boughs—to celebrate her first ball. It now seemed even more special to know that Robin had played a role in picking it out. And she was curious to know what he had gotten for her himself. Pushing the tissue paper aside, she pulled out an ornament with a small picture frame. Inside was a picture of her and Roland. Regina smiled as she wiped a few tears away, touched by Robin's thoughtful gift.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Emma said, leaning over the couch. "Robin give that to you?"

"He did," Regina replied, putting it on their tree. She picked up two large yet flat presents, one bearing her name and the other Emma's. "And there are a few more, including one for you."

Emma plopped down next to her on the couch and took her present. "This is too sweet."

"I know," Regina replied, tearing the paper off her gift. She gasped when she saw her white mask from the ball encased in glass, next to a picture of her from that night. It was a full body shot of her in her white dress, standing on stage as she held Robin's hand.

Glancing over, she saw Emma had something similar—her red mask was encased next to a picture of her on the dancefloor, laughing at something no doubt said by Killian Jones. Emma smiled. "These are absolutely gorgeous. I'm going to go put mine in our room."

"Okay. I have one more present from Robin to open," Regina replied. "And then we can start dinner. Maybe this year, we won't have burnt chicken."

"Very funny!" Emma called from her bedroom.

Regina chuckled as she unwrapped a smaller present to reveal a brown box. Lifting the lid, she found another note. She took it out and her heart stopped when she saw a black velvet box inside. Robin didn't buy her jewelry, did he?

She opened the letter, once again written by him: **This is from me and Roland, to thank you for all you've done for us the past few months. And before you protest, yes, I have spent this much on Will. I hope you like them. Robin.**

Opening the box, she found two diamond studs resting inside. They would match her diamond necklace perfectly but she doubted she would ever wear them. Maybe she could convince Robin to take them back without insulting him too much.

"Those are exquisite," Emma said, standing behind Regina. "Robin has some good taste."

"I can't accept these."

Emma knelt down next to her. "It's fine, Regina."

"No." Regina snapped the box closed. "It's Leopold all over again."

Grabbing her shoulders, Emma forced Regina to meet her eyes. "Look, we've always been straight with each other, right? And when one needs tough love, the other has given it. So now I'm giving you tough love.

"You can't keep giving Leopold such a hold over your life. Because that's what you do every time you question someone's kindness or close yourself off to someone for fear of getting too close. He already ruined one career you loved and destroyed a relationship. Don't let him do that again.

"Robin has no ulterior motives behind giving you those earrings except that he wants to do something nice for you. Because he likes you…you know what? He may not think it's obvious and you might be turning a blind eye to it, but he loves you. And he doesn't want anything more from you than your happiness."

Regina hesitated. "You think so?"

"I do," Emma said. "So accept those earrings for what they are—a gift given out of kindness. Wear them and banish Leopold once and for all. Be happy, Regina. You deserve it."

Throwing her arms around her friends, Regina hugged Emma tightly. "Thank you. You always know what I need to hear, even if I don't want to."

"What are friends for?" Emma pulled away, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

* * *

Soon, the holidays were over and a new year was upon them. For the first time in many years, Robin didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight. No matter how often they joked about it, he was not going to kiss Will. Instead, as his parents kissed, he planted a soft kiss on Roland's forehead, but the boy was out cold. He had barely made it to ten that night.

Killian had invited Emma out on a date, so Regina had gone home to spend the night with her father. Henry was still feeling weak and was unable to leave his apartment, except to go to the hospital. Not that Robin believed he would've finally worked up the courage to kiss her at midnight. It wasn't right yet.

Regina returned after the New Year, his parents left and the Locksley household fell back into a normal rhythm. The only change was that Roland was starting to spend more and more time outside, though he still refused to leave the property. He didn't yet consider the outside world safe.

But Robin had a lot of property, so Roland never had to feel cramped. Robin watched as his son romped around in the snow, dragging Regina with him as he built snowmen and made snow angels. His laughter could be heard even through the glass.

"Why don't you go out to join them?" Will asked, standing at the stove as he prepared dinner.

"It's tempting," Robin admitted before turning away from the window. "But John called, said he's on his way over to discuss something with me. So I'm afraid I'll have to pass for today."

Will frowned. "What does John want to discuss? Something to do with the missing money?"

"I don't know. He was very vague on the phone." Robin put his mug down as he saw Regina take Roland's hand, guiding him back to the house. He grabbed a nearby towel as the door slid open.

"Papa!" Roland let Regina pull of his boots before he ran toward his father. Robin scooped him up, wrapping him in the towel and holding him close. The boy laughed. "I built a snowman!"

Robin laughed. "I saw you. Did you have fun playing with Regina?"

"I did," Roland said. "Next time, can we play together?"

"Of course, my boy." He kissed Roland's head, relishing the moment.

A quick knock ended it before the door opened. A tall, rotund man with long black hair tied back in a neat ponytail entered the kitchen with a smile. He set down his briefcase as he took off his long black coat, revealing a navy blue suit underneath. "A welcoming party for me? You shouldn't have."

"Uncle John!" Roland squirmed out of his father's grasp and ran toward the man, hugging him.

John laughed. "At least someone is happy to see me."

"I'm happy, though a bit confused." Robin held out his hand, shaking it. He then motioned to Regina. "Allow me to introduce Regina Mills."

She held out her hand for John to shake. "Pleased to meet you. I've heard your name mentioned a few times."

"Don't believe anything those two have told you," he replied, pointing to Robin and Will. "And I've heard a lot about you. I half expected to see a halo and wings when I walked in."

Regina laughed. "Robin tends to exaggerate; so don't believe everything you hear."

"Well, now that everyone's met, I have to say I'm curious, John. What brought you here today?" Robin asked.

John nodded. "Can I speak with you? Alone?"

"I'll take Roland to his room and get him out of his wet things." She smiled as she passed John, taking Roland's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he replied, watching as she disappeared upstairs with Roland. He then turned to Robin. "I came because the NTSB has released its final report on the crash that killed Marian. I wanted to give it to you myself."

Robin felt chilled. His stomach had been in knots all week, knowing he was approaching the one-year anniversary of Marian's death. Dr. Hopper had given him some pointers on how to help Roland and himself with it, but Robin had forgotten it took the National Transportation and Safety Board a year to release full findings on accidents. He was going to have to really relive that awful day all over again.

He nodded. "Let's go to my office."

* * *

Regina changed Roland into warm, dry clothes before gathering his wet ones to throw in the washer. She gathered a few other dirty items, tossing them into a basket before as she addressed Roland. "Why don't you play in here until dinner?"

He didn't respond and when she turned around, she found him asleep on his bed. Roland was lying on his stomach with one leg hanging off the bed. She moved it back onto the mattress and covered him with a blanket, deciding to let him get in a little nap before they ate.

She did a few loads of laundry and went to put fresh towels in the bathrooms. As she came out of hers, she saw two doors at the end of the corridor, where the floor bended toward Robin's end. Regina had never seen those doors opened before and curiosity propelled her forward.

A soft tune came from the first room, which was painted all white. A white dresser and changing table sat along a wall which had several pictures hanging along it, all of Robin, Marian and Roland. There was a white rocking chair with a crocheted blanket draped over it. A white Teddy bear sat on the cushion. In the middle of the room sat a white crib under the mobile the music was coming from. Robin stood over the crib, resting his hands on the railing.

He looked up, eyes full of pain. She stepped closer, despite feeling like she was intruding on something private. "Robin? Are you okay?"

"This used to be Roland's room," he said, voice cracking. "We got him a big boy bed and moved him down the hall for Christmas. Marian then turned this room back into a nursery, finishing just before she left."

Dread filled Regina, settling in her stomach as nausea. "Robin, was Marian…?"

He shook his head. "Since we were both only children, we wanted Roland to have siblings. We thought the timing was right and had only just started to try again."

"Oh, Robin." She laid her hand on his arm. "It's still awful."

After a few moments of silence, he pushed away from the crib and walked into the next room. She followed, finding a bedroom done in the same beiges as the rest of the house. A blue dress was laid out on a chair and makeup lined the vanity in the room. Robin sat down on the bed and sighed. "This was our bedroom. After she died, I couldn't sleep here anymore and moved back into my old room."

"That's understandable," she replied, sitting down. "I know the anniversary is coming up but you seemed to have been handling it well. What changed, if you don't mind me asking?"

He held up a report. "The NTSB's findings. That's why John was here. Do you know what happened?"

"I know it was a plane crash," she replied, softly. "I saw it on the news and I remember Jefferson going to the funeral. We didn't discuss it beyond that."

Robin nodded. "Marian was invited to be the keynote speaker at an education symposium in San Diego. She was so happy and I was proud. We decided to pull Roland from preschool for a walk and go out to Cali together. I could meet up with my West Coast division and then we'd take Roland to Disneyland."

"Sounds nice. What happened?"

"Roland got sick. Marian debated going but it was a great honor. I told her to go and I would take care of Roland." His voice broke and he turned away.

Regina waited until he regained his composure, sitting beside him quietly. He turned back to her. "Sorry. Anyway, Marian went out but decided to only stay for the symposium. However, a big storm was brewing in the Midwest and it was iffy about her coming home right away. I was in constant contact with her and the pilot of my private jet. Marian wanted to fly out and the pilot assured us he could put in for a safer but longer flight plan that would take him around the storm.

"The forecasts, though, were getting worse. I tried to convince Marian and Sam, the pilot, to stay put. All my executives in San Diego did the same, including Zelena. And she liked Marian as about as much as she likes you. Her assistant, Walsh, later told me he had tried to book the best suite at the best hotel but Marian refused to take it. She was determined to get home."

"Her baby was sick," Regina said, softly.

He nodded. "So the pilot took off but had misjudged the size of the storm. His flight plan ended up taking them too close. He realized he couldn't keep going so he requested an emergency landing. It was granted and he was attempting one. But too much ice built up, causing the mechanical error that ultimately caused the crash."

The report fell from his limp hands and she picked it up. She thumbed through it as she asked: "Was that the NTSB's final determination? Mechanical failure?"

"It was the primary cause," he said. "They also cited the weather and pilot error. And I wonder what I could've done."

"It wasn't your fault," she told him.

"So many people have told me that. But it was a plane I owned flown by a pilot I trusted."

Regina took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I know we want someone to blame in the face of tragedy. And you are similar to me in that we both tend to blame ourselves first. But there is no one really to blame here. Marian made her decision with all the information she had available, the pilot did his best to get her home safely but Mother Nature was against them."

"I should've forbade her from flying," Robin said.

"Would it have worked?"

Letting out a watery chuckle, he shook his head. "When Marian made up her mind, she stuck to it. You remind me of her in that aspect."

She smiled, patting his knee before standing. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Please don't," Robin pleaded, grabbing her hand. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay." Regina settled back on the bed.

Robin leaned toward her, resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him as hot tears landed on her neck. His body shook with his silent sobs. Regina rubbed his back, holding him as his grief poured out.

They sat together until Will called them for dinner. Robin sat up, his face splotchy and eyes red. "You go ahead with Roland. I want to splash cold water on my face."

She nodded. "Take your time, Robin. Will can keep your food warm."

"Thank you," he told her and she knew it was for just more than her last statement. She nodded again in response and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Robin could drive and had an American license. He just never adjusted to driving on the other side of the road which had led to a few unfortunate incidents, along with his youthful penchant for speeding. So Will insisted on buying a limo and driving Robin wherever he wanted to go, to avoid any further problems. As his company grew, he was able to hire Marco, who did most of the driving for him. It gave Robin time to relax or get some extra work done without having to worry.

After he married Marian, she insisted on doing most of the driving—especially once Roland was born. She was uncomfortable strapping his car seat into the limo and so would drive the SUV Robin bought her. It sat in his garage now, unused. Perhaps he should sell it and see if Regina wanted a car of her own.

He himself still owned a Camaro he had bought as a treat when his company made its first million. It had been awhile but he drove it now, wanting some privacy as he headed toward Storybrooke Cemetery, Marian's final resting place.

Robin parked in the small lot by the chapel and grabbed the bouquet of lilies from his front seat. He hadn't been back since the burial so Johanna had called for the location of Marian's grave and had written it down for him. Clutching the paper in his hand, he set off to find his wife's final resting place again.

The cemetery was quiet and peaceful, covered in snow, though patches of grass could be seen here or there. Gravel crunched under his boots as he followed the path further in, passing large monuments and beautiful statues. A marble angel loomed ahead of him, hands clasped and knees bent in prayer. He remembered it, remembered choosing the spot to bury Marian by it because he knew she would've found the statue beautiful.

Locating her row, Robin found Marian's tombstone. He had spared no expense for her, ordering a large black granite headstone. Her picture had been engraved with a laser on it and located right next to her name—Marian Vivienne Locksley. Under her name, the years she had graced the earth (1980-2015) were engraved and then it read: "Beloved Educator, Friend, Daughter, Wife and Mother."

Placing the lilies in the metal holder by the headstone, Robin crouched down. "Sorry it's taken me so long to come back," he started.

"I won't lie. The past year has been very difficult without you. I'm sure you know Roland and I handled your loss poorly. I'm ashamed that I neglected our boy and left him in the wrong hands. I like to think you used Will and Mary Margaret to get your message across.

"And then she walked into our lives. I'm sure you've seen it, but Regina has really changed us for the better. Roland is going outside again and I…I don't feel as alone as I used to. She understands our pain, has suffered pain of her own."

Robin paused and then continued: "I've found myself head-over-heels in love with her, Marian. I know we once discussed that should the worst happen, we wanted the other to move on. I never expected the worst to happen, Marian. And so I want you to give me a sign that you'll be okay with moving on, that it's okay to act on my feelings for Regina. Please?

"I'll always love you, Marian," he said, rising to his feet. "Thank you for everything you gave me. And I promise to not wait another year to come visit you."

He sighed before walking back to his car. Once he pulled out of the cemetery, he flipped on the radio. A woman sang about saying goodbye to her loved one and letting him move on to find love again. Robin raised his eyebrow. "A little too on the nose, Marian," he muttered but he smiled.

She had given him her permission.

* * *

"Okay. Yes, I'll let him know. Thanks for giving us the head's up," Will was saying as Robin entered the kitchen.

Robin poured himself a glass of water, turning to Will once he was off the phone. "Who was that?"

"Emma," Will said, putting the phone down. "She figured Regina would neglect to tell us about something important—her birthday."

Dread and panic filled Robin. Had her birthday passed and they had done nothing for it. "When is it? Or was it?"

"Relax, we haven't missed it. It's Monday, the first," Will told him.

Robin let out the breath he was holding. "Monday, eh? Doesn't give us much time, but I think we can pull something off. Don't you?"

"Absolutely," Will replied.

Smiling, Robin took a sip of his water. Tonight, he would remember Marian with Roland. In the morning, the Locksley men would put their heads together with Will and come up with the best birthday celebration ever for Regina.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here we go, OQ fans! The next chapter of "The Nanny" is here! I know most of you are probably ready to combust as there has yet to be an OQ kiss. But I promise you all that you will really, really like the next chapter.

After all, it will be Valentine's Day.

See everyone on the fourteenth!

-Mac


	10. Be Mine, Valentine

**Chapter 10: Be Mine, Valentine**

"Are you sure you can handle this, Daddy?" Regina asked as she helped her father into his coat.

Henry chuckled. "It's only across the street, Regina. I think I can make it there and back with no problems. Especially with two beautiful escorts."

"Aww, I love it when he butters us up," Emma replied, buttoning her coat. She held out her arm to Henry. "You ready?"

"I am." He took Emma's arm before taking Regina's. "Lead the way, ladies."

Together, the three of the them exited the apartment building and crossed the street to Granny's diner. Its lights shone in the dark night like a beacon welcoming them home and Regina could already smell one of the woman's famous burgers. Her stomach rumbled.

As they entered the diner, the bell over the door summoned Granny to greet them. She hugged Regina. "Happy early birthday!"

"Thank you, Granny." Regina squeezed her before letting go. "I couldn't break with tradition."

Granny chuckled. "Of course not. I even saved your booth for you. Come with me."

She led them to the booth next to the middle window, the one that had the best view of the street outside. Regina had always loved people watching from Granny's diner, imagining the lives of the people of Storybrooke.

Once they were seated, Granny handed them menus. "I don't know why. You all are just going to get the same things," she said.

"You never know," Emma replied, opening her menu. "One of us might surprise you."

Granny hummed. "I doubt it. But if anyone will, my money's on you."

Emma beamed as the older woman walked away. Regina shook her head, turning her focus onto her father. "What do you want, Daddy?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm not very hungry. The chemo has once again robbed me of any appetite."

"You have to eat something," she told him.

"You can't let the cancer win," Cora said, sickeningly sweet. "Of course it did finally get rid of that pudge I always complained about."

Regina's stomach dropped as she looked up to see her mother standing next to their table. She looked out of place in the predominantly working class eatery, wearing a mink stole and gaudy but no doubt expensive jewelry.

Henry gave her a disgusted look. "Glad to see you're still passive-aggressive, Cora."

"I could say the same about you," she snapped.

Emma glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating my daughter's birthday," she replied. "I figured Robin gave her Sundays off, just like Will, and that she would then want to celebrate with you tonight. I chanced that she would still have a fondness for this grease trap."

Granny approached them, frowning. "Cora, I thought I'd never see you again. Someone up there must hate me."

"Granny! Shouldn't you have retired and moved to Florida with all the other old people waiting to die?" Venom dripped from Cora's words though she kept the fake smile pasted on her face.

"Mother, enough." Regina slid out of the booth and took Cora by the arm, dragging her toward the counter.

"Regina, darling, stop being so rude. You're making a scene." Cora pulled her arm from Regina's grasp and fixed her stole.

Regina stared at her mother, incredulous. "You're the one making a scene. I don't want you here."

"Well, it's not like I could go to the mansion. Robin's forbidden me from going on the property when you're there." Cora scowled.

"He has? Really?" Regina felt a sense of gratitude and happiness over how he wanted to protect her, though a tinge of annoyance that he had done so behind her back.

Cora frowned. "Don't read too much into that. This isn't a fairy tale, Regina. You are not Cinderella and Robin is not your Prince Charming."

"I'm not the one living in a fairy tale," she shot back. "Robin isn't going to fly across the country, burst in, profess his undying love for Zelena, drop to his knee and propose. He doesn't like her. The sooner you both accept that and move on, the better."

"You are playing a game you can't win. Watch your back," Cora hissed.

Regina took a step back, confused yet concerned. "I'm your daughter and you are threatening me?"

"Of course not." Cora's demeanor changed and she shook her head. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. I have to go."

"That would be for the best."

Cora nodded, leaning close. "Stop telling Robin stories. You're confusing him and making him think things that, well, just aren't true.

"Happy birthday." She slapped an envelope down on the counter, adjusted her stole once more and left the diner. Regina picked up the envelope, turning it over in her hands.

Granny came up behind her, wrapping her arm around the birthday girl. "Good riddance to her. Let's celebrate the wonderful she made sure you turned out to be by leaving and removing any influence over you. Come on."

Though rattled, Regina let Granny guide her back to the booth and gave the older woman her order. Granny took their orders, walking away as Henry took his daughter's hands. "Don't let her get to you."

"She's just so…confusing," Regina said.

"More like aggravating," Emma muttered. She picked up the envelope. "Probably an impersonal card to boot."

Regina took the envelope back and opened it, frowning. "Not even a card. Just fifty dollars."

"What? You're kidding!"

Shaking her head, Regina showed Emma the contents. "Count 'em. Fifty dollars."

Henry chuckled. "Cora definitely hasn't changed. Still spending luxuriously on herself and being cheap with everyone else."

Granny brought them their food and they banished Cora from their conversations. By the time the cake was brought out, Regina felt merrier and she blew out her candles happily. However, she did notice she kept watching the door even though she knew Robin wouldn't just randomly walk in to celebrate.

But she could still hope.

* * *

Since Regina stayed at the apartment Sunday night, Marco picked her up outside of Granny's early Monday morning. Ruby had handed her a coffee and a muffin, saying: "One the house for your birthday. And the fact you're up so early rather than sleeping in."

Regina thanked her rather than replying that she couldn't remember the last time she slept in on her birthday. She took the white paper bag and brown coffee cup, heading outside as the black town car pulled up. It was nice and warm once she out in and Regina sighed. "Thank you, Marco."

"Of course," he replied, getting on the highway that would lead out of town. "You relax and we'll be at the mansion in no time."

She sat back, breaking off pieces of her muffin as she ate it. Marco drove the well-traveled path between her father's apartment and the mansion she was considered home more and more. A home her mother was not allowed anywhere near. Cora's reappearance the night before still rattled her, but she focused on the same thing she always told Roland—the mansion and its property was safe.

Marco opened the door, startling her. "Sorry, but we're here."

"No need to apologize. I zoned out." She climbed out of the car. "Do you want me to send Robin out?"

He shook his head. "When he called to ask me to pick you up, he said he wasn't going in today. So I'm heading home."

"Then have a good day," she said. He tipped his hat at her and got into the car to head out.

Regina pulled out her keys and unlocked the kitchen door, slipping into the dark room. She put down her bags and ran her hand along the wall to find the light switch. Her fingers hit it and she flipped on the lights.

Little arms wrapped around her waist and she glanced down to see Roland beaming up at her. "Happy birthday, Regina!"

"Thank you," she replied, confused. Glancing up, she saw the kitchen was decorated with gold streamers and a banner reading: **Happy Birthday!**

Robin and Will stood by the table, a large bouquet of roses sitting in a beautiful vase between them. Both smiled at her. "Surprise," Robin said.

"How did you find out?" she asked, still holding Roland close.

"A little bird told us," Will replied.

Regina knew who that little bird was without a shadow of a doubt. "Emma."

"I'm not going to name my sources." Robin stepped closer, leaning down to kiss her cheek. The warmth of his lips and the scratch of his scruff felt wonderful against her skin. She closed her eyes as he whispered: "Happy birthday."

Will clapped his hands, breaking their little spell. "What does the birthday girl want for breakfast?"

"I had a muffin," she said. "You lot can have whatever Roland wants."

Roland shook his head. "It's your birthday. You get to pick everything today."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything," Robin confirmed, placing his hand on the small of her back. He guided her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down with a sigh. "Fine. You all are stubborn, so I guess I'll have two breakfasts. And I guess I'm in the mood for waffles."

"Waffles it is," Will said, putting on his apron. "Any particular type?"

"Surprise me."

With everything settled, Roland raced from the kitchen. She looked at Robin, raising an eyebrow. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "He's very excited about your birthday."

Regina nodded, running her finger along one of the silky petals of a rose. "These are beautiful."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what your favorite flower is, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with roses."

"Good bet. And they just so happen to be my favorite flowers," she replied with a smile.

The door swung open and Roland skidded to a stop next to her chair. He held a silver tiara in his hands which was decorated with several rhinestones as well as a giant red crystal. "This is for you to wear," he said, holding it out to her. "You're the queen today."

She smiled, putting the crown on her head. "How's this?"

"Perfect," father and son chorused.

Will set down her plate in front of her with a waffle drenched in syrup and topped with whipped cream and strawberries on it. She stared at it, wondering how she would eat it all. "This is…wow."

"I am a breakfast master," he replied, smiling. "No one can top me."

"I certainly can't." Regina took a bite and let out a moan. "Much better than a muffin. Thank you, Will."

Will served Robin and Roland before joining them with his own waffle. They sat together, eating, as Regina continued to admire her roses. With her crown and her little court, Regina certainly did feel like a queen.

* * *

After breakfast, Robin insisted she should take a nap. "Since you were up early today," he said. "You deserve a nice rest. Besides, Roland has his lessons with Mary Margaret."

"A nap does sound nice," she admitted.

He rubbed her arm. "Go ahead. I can wait for Mary Margaret."

She smiled, starting to head up the stairs when the door opened. A cold blast filled the kitchen, chilling Regina despite the fact she was wearing a white turtleneck under her warmest gray sweater. She turned around to find Mary Margaret pushing the door closed.

Mary Margaret pulled off her hat and smoothed down her short hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone chilled."

"That's okay," Regina replied, heading back down to greet the woman.

Smiling, Mary Margaret pulled out a small box from her bag. "Happy birthday, Regina. I'm glad to see Robin and Roland are making sure you celebrate in style."

"Of course," Robin said, sounding slightly indignant.

Regina hugged Mary Margaret. "I'm surprised you remembered. It's been so long."

"Of course I remembered," she replied. "I have wanted to send you something in the past but…well…given everything…"

"I understand," Regina said, wanting to cut Mary Margaret off before she accidentally revealed too much in front of Robin. Opening the box, she found a gift card sitting inside. She hugged the younger woman. "Thank you so much."

Robin stepped forward. "Mary Margaret, I'll take you to Roland. Regina, I believe you were on your way up for a birthday nap?"

"Have a good rest," Mary Margaret replied, waving to Regina as she followed Robin out of the kitchen.

With a smile, Regina ran up the stairs and went to her bedroom for some extra sleep.

* * *

Regina ended up napping for almost two hours. She came down to the kitchen feeling clear-headed, smiling at Will when he looked up from his cookbook. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"One of your other birthday surprises." He closed the book and set it aside. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Lunch? I'm still full from that waffle you made!"

Robin's chuckle announced his arrival at the kitchen. He smiled as he approached her. "Why don't we go for a walk? Work up an appetite?"

"It's a bit cold for that," Regina said, shivering from memory.

"It's warmed up while you were sleeping." He leaned against the island. "Let's go out for a little bit. If you get too cold, I'll bring you right back."

She narrowed her eyes, leaning closer to him. "Are you trying to get me out of the house?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

They were so close, Regina thought they were going to kiss. Her heart sped up as she purposefully kept her eyes on his. She didn't want to betray her inner wishes by glancing down at his lips. Emma was certain he wanted to kiss her, Regina not so much.

He pulled back. "Fresh air. It'll do us both good."

"Fine," she replied, not sure if she was disappointed or relieved. "Let me go get my stuff."

She left her crown with Will as it would not fit under her hat. (Or over, though Robin tried). Robin had been right about the day warming up, though her nose chilled after a few minutes and she was certain her cheeks were already red.

He led her down a path that led deeper into the woods on his property. Snow covered the trees, lining bare branches and weighing down evergreen boughs. It seemed like a painting or a holiday greeting card. "So beautiful," she whispered, afraid to break the tranquility that surrounded them.

"I know," he replied, voice also soft. "It's why I kept buying land—to preserve its beauty rather than see it destroyed by developers."

She nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't give an estate this size a name."

He grew quiet and when she looked over, he was rubbing the back of his neck. She wondered if his cheeks were pink from cold or a blush. Robin sighed as he said: "I call it Nottingham, since I grew up there. It made me feel less homesick."

"Okay. Wait. Your name is Robin Locksley, you grew up in Nottingham, you now live on an estate called Nottingham, your company is named Sherwood, your best friend is Will Scarlet, your lawyer and friend is named John Littleton, you married a woman named Marian and you are one of Storybrooke's biggest philanthropists. All that's missing is a bow and arrow as well as Friar Tuck!"

"I was a champion archer through all my schooling, both here and back home in the UK. Adulthood got in the way, between my business, my marriage and fatherhood," he replied. "And the groundskeeper is named Tuck. You haven't met him yet?"

"You're kidding me." Regina stopped, staring at him. With his back to her, it was hard to tell if he was having a go or not.

He stopped, turning back to her. Robin looked serious and she thought she saw the phantom of past pain in his eyes. "I'm not. I know how my life looks and I've embraced it. So go ahead. I've heard every Robin Hood joke possible."

"Oh, Robin, no." She stepped closer, placing her gloved hand on his sleeve. "I'm not going to hurt you like that. You may have accepted it but it still clearly brings you pain."

Robin closed his eyes, nodding. "The jokes wore on my nerves and…and I almost gave up archery because of the taunts, despite the fact I liked it and was good at it."

"Children can be cruel," she replied. "And some never outgrow it. At least you were nicknamed after a hero. I used to work in business and finance. And I was good at it. One day, I found out some of my coworkers called me the Evil Queen because of my ambition. They believed I was cold-hearted and would steer clear of me."

It had hurt every time she had tried to branch out at Blanchard Financial and everyone else would shy away. The only ones not intimidated by her were those also in the finance department and the executives. So she had grown closer to the likes of Leopold Blanchard. In hindsight, she now wondered if he had dubbed her the Evil Queen in order to isolate her.

Warm leather pressed against her cold cheek and she snapped from Blanchard Financial's cafeteria back to the woods of Nottingham. Robin's face came into focus and he gave her a soft smile. "It's their loss that they were too afraid and jealous to get to know the amazing woman you really are."

"Thank you," she whispered.

His hand slid from her cheek and took hers as they continued their walk. "Sorry to make you relive such painful memories on your birthday."

"It's okay. It feels better to talk about them. And this is still a picnic compared to the conversation I had with Mother last night."

She stopped short as Robin stopped, their hands still clasped. "You spoke with her? She called you?"

"No. She actually remembered I celebrate at Granny's and showed up there." Regina hesitated before asking: "Did you really ban her from the property if I'm here?"

He nodded. "I told her to stay away from you. Apparently she didn't understand what I meant."

Regina frowned. "I can fight my own battles, Robin."

"I know. But I also know your mother. To her, a threat coming from me is different than one from you."

She knew he was right. Robin was someone whose favor Cora wanted to keep while Regina was nothing to her. And she had to admit it was a relief to know there was someone in her corner who could go toe-to-toe with her mother. "Thank you," she said.

Her gaze dropped to his lips as she rose on her tiptoes. She closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His hot breath ghosted her skin. This was it. Her heart beat faster. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Every nerve in her body tingled as his lips brushed hers.

"Robin? Regina? Roland's looking for you." Will's voice echoed through the trees.

The spell was broken. Robin pulled back and took her hand again. "I hope you've worked up an appetite because I'm sure Roland has."

She nodded, walking with him back to the house. Though disappointed she hadn't gotten a proper kiss from Robin, there was still a spring in her step. It had been one thing for Emma to say Robin was in love with her. But the way he looked at her, wanted to protect her and how he pulled in for the kiss…It was now real.

Robin felt the same for her as she did for him.

Best birthday ever.

* * *

By the time she was ready for bed, Regina was certain she wasn't going to need to eat for a week. Lunch had ended up being BLTs and tomato soup while dinner was a full Italian feast—salad, calamari, chicken parmigiana, spaghetti Bolognese and warm bread. Will had really outdone himself in her opinion. She also believed she had gained five pounds just by looking at the dining room table.

He had also given her a basket of wine and chocolates for her birthday as well. She had had to use all her willpower not to dig into it right away. And she had been relieved to see her gift from the Locksley boys was a spa day for her and Emma. No extra calories lurking there.

Unlike her cake, the birthday surprise Will had been looking up earlier. He carried out a three-layer red velvet cake with "Happy Birthday, Regina!" written in red icing with several candles positioned around the cake. The three sang the traditional song and when Roland started to sing "Are you one? Are you two?" Robin kindly covered his son's mouth. "We don't need to know that," he said.

She chuckled. "I'm afraid you would've been singing for a long time, Roland."

"Why?" He frowned. "You're not old. You're like…twenty."

Regina let out a peal of laughter, pulling the boy closer to her and pressing a big kiss to his cheek. "You, sir, are very good for my ego."

"Okay, okay. Let's let Regina cut her cake," Robin said, handing her the knife. "Birthday girl gets the first slice."

She also ended up getting the fifth slice and half of the seventh. When she slipped into her birthday bubble bath, Regina was surprised she didn't sink to the bottom of the tub. Still, it had been the best red velvet cake she had ever eaten. Will certainly had a lot to be proud of and she had told them that before kissing his cheek.

Now she sat on her bed, dressed in her warmest pajamas and wrapped in her robe. Despite the fact she turned thirty-six that day, her hair was in braided pigtails and she had her dark-rimmed glasses perched on her nose as she read the next chapter of her book. It was getting to the good part, where the amateur sleuth and the handsome detective who was reluctantly letting her help investigate his case were both trapped with their main suspect advancing on them, when knocking sent her jumping in her skin. She dropped her book and pressed her hand to her chest in an attempt to slow her heart.

Regina opened the door to find Robin on the other side, wearing a dark gray t-shirt and dark green pajama pants. While she wore her thickest socks, he was barefoot. He frowned as he took her in. "Did I scare you?"

"I was engrossed in a book," she replied. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, holding out a wrapped package. "I had my own birthday gift for you."

"Come on in." She stepped aside, letting him enter the bedroom.

Tilting his head, Robin smiled. "I haven't seen those glasses since your first night in the house, when you read Roland a story during the storm."

"Yeah, I only need those for reading. And even then, just serious reading. Most things I can get by without them."

She reached up to take off her glasses but he stopped her, a gentle hand on her wrist. "No. I think you look adorable in them."

"Thank you," she replied, feeling the blush coming to her cheeks. She sat down on the bed and after a few seconds, he did the same.

He handed her the package. "Happy birthday, Regina."

"You didn't have to get me anything. You all certainly did enough today," she said, placing it on her lap.

"You're worth it. Now open the present."

She laughed. "Someone's pushy. It's still my birthday."

"And at the rate you're going, you won't open it on your birthday," he teased.

With one last look, she tore the paper off the present. A beautiful book lay in her lap, her initials on the black cover in white lettering. She opened it to reveal that the pages were all blank. "Is this…?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," he said. "Diary, address book, the place where you explain exactly why killing me and Will was justifiable homicide."

She let out a laugh and set the book aside. "Thank you, Robin. It's sweet."

"You hate it."

"No, I don't," she replied, taking his hands. "It really is a nice gift. I'm sure I'll find a use for it soon."

He tucked one of the strands too short for her braids behind her ear, the tips of his fingers brushing against her cheek. She licked her lips, deciding to throw caution to the wind. It was her birthday and he had seemed receptive earlier…

Grabbing his t-shirt in both her hands, Regina pulled him in as she crashed her lips on his. It took a few moments before he began to respond, but once he did…oh, the things the man could do to her. Fire coursed through her veins before pooling low in her core as her stomach did flip-flops. Her head began to spin and she felt like she was going to float away if she let go of him.

Robin nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. She hummed, pleased as it swept over her mouth before meeting her tongue.

Her lungs began to burn and Robin pulled away, panting as hard as she was. Regina kept his shirt gripped tight in her hands and he wrapped his arms around her. "You are certainly quite the kisser," he said.

"So are you," she whispered.

Robin nuzzled her. "Have you caught your breath?"

"Yes."

"Good." He cupped the back of her head as his lips found hers again. She slipped her tongue past his lips this time, enjoying how he moaned. They exchanged long, passionate kisses as they fell over on her bed. Robin was pressed against her as their legs hung off the bed. She didn't care, just as long as he kept kissing her…

He broke the kiss with an "oof," rubbing his forehead as he sat up. Regina realized her glasses had slid off, dangling on the edge of her nose. She took them off and sat up as well. "So sorry about that," she replied.

"No worries," he replied, smiling. "It came at a good time. I don't want to rush you, Regina. I want to do this right."

"This?"

Robin nodded. "Us. I want to have a real relationship with you. Proper dates, getting to know each other, and all that. I'm not going to just use you for sex. I care for you."

"I care for you as well." She smiled, rubbing his cheek. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have I redeemed myself for the stupid journal present?"

"It wasn't stupid!" She shook her head as she let out a chuckle.

Robin leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Regina. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, watching as he left. He gave her a goofy smile before closing the door and she keeled over on her bed. Pressing the pillow to her face, she let out a squeal, feeling like a teenager with her first boyfriend again.

Regina rolled over and stared at her cell. Did she want to text Emma and tell her the good news? She knew her friend would be thrilled for her. But her hand paused as it hovered over the phone. She liked the idea of having a secret for now. There would be plenty of time to tell Emma.

Picking up the journal, she smiled and reached for a pen. Opening to the first page, she dated her first entry and wrote:

 _Today, I kissed my boss. And I plan to do it a lot more in the future…_

* * *

It amazed him how everything could both change and yet stay the same. He and Regina continued to interact as they did before the kiss, though they found more reasons to "accidentally" touch each other throughout the day. They had their usual conversations, kept the flirting to a minimum around Will and Roland and it all just seemed normal.

Except at night. Instead of ambushing Regina on her way back from the shower in order to get her daily report, she now joined him in the den after Will went to his room for the night. They would lie on the couch together, her back pressed to his front, as they shared his whiskey and talked until they ended up kissing.

Robin wanted to take her out on a date, to have a proper relationship with her rather than just sneaking around the mansion (no matter how much fun that was actually proving to be). It was hard though between their schedules and Roland's continuing fears about the adults in his life being gone from the mansion for too long. His problem seemed solved by one important date:

Valentine's Day.

It was a Sunday this year and that solved most of his problems. There would be no meetings and no work. And Regina would already be out of the house. If he spent all day with Roland and just went out for a few hours that night, Roland would be placated. There were just a few more people the plan hinged on, though.

Emma and Henry were cleared early on. Keeping to his resolution to reconnect with the friends he had withdrawn from while grieving Marian, Robin had invited Killian over for a good old-fashioned one-on-one basketball game. Killian had told him that he had a busy Valentine's night filled with dinner cruises on the lake. "Thankfully Emma was okay with a Valentine's Day brunch instead of dinner," he said.

"So Emma will be home that night?" Robin asked.

Killian looked him up and down before smirking. "Yes, she will be. You can have your nanny for…whatever is you're planning."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Robin scolded him. However, he had picked up a pack of condoms on a whim a few days after kissing Regina. While he didn't plan on using them soon, he still wanted to be prepared.

Assured that Regina would have the night free, Robin just had to make sure Will could come back in time to watch Roland. His plans hit a snag there, though, when his friend seemed nervous one night as they drank in the den. Robin had sighed and set his whiskey aside. "What is it, mate? You look like you're ready to crawl out of your skin."

"I just…" Will paused, taking a deep breath. "Is it okay if I stay out late on Valentine's Day? Not be home by nine?"

Robin gaped at his friend. "I'm not your mother and you're not a teenager. I don't care what time you come home."

"Oh, good. Because I…Well, I have a date."

"You do? That's great," Robin said, though inside he was panicking. All his plans were starting to go up in flames. Still, he kept his voice even as he asked: "May I ask with who?"

"No one you know," Will replied, taking a sip of his beer.

Robin shrugged. "Fine, be elusive. Have fun."

He couldn't ask Will to cancel his plans. This was his first date in four years. So Robin would just have to figure out new plans for Valentine's Day.

It had taken some time, but he did it. But just as he had worked out how to celebrate the holiday of love with Regina, his date was stolen from him.

By his own son.

A few days before Valentine's, Robin came home from work just in time to see Roland burst into the kitchen and race over to Regina, who was sitting at the table. He held out a red heart covered with glitter and smiled wide. "Will you be my Valentine, Regina?"

"Of course I will," she said, kissing his cheek as she took the heart. "Thank you so much."

Happy, Roland skipped out of the kitchen while his father stared at him incredulous. Regina walked over to the island, studying him. "Is something wrong?"

"I just got cockblocked by my own son," he said, keeping his voice down in case Roland was still within ear shot. "The little traitor."

She raised her eyebrow. "That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed. "I was planning a nice Valentine's date for us, though."

"Who says we can't still have one?"

It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "You just agreed to be my son's Valentine. It would seem like a dick move to move in on his Valentine."

"I can have more than one Valentine. I mean, it didn't really work out for me in the seventh grade, but I think it can this time."

He leaned closer. "I'm not sure what I'm more intrigued about—the two boys who held your interest when you were thirteen or how we can still have our Valentine's date."

"Those boys are long gone, no need to worry." She waved her hand as if waving them away. "As for Valentine's day, my first date is six years old. He's going to have a sugar high and crash by nine-thirty, the latest. And then we'll have the rest of the night."

"You are clearly the brains of this relationship." He gave her a quick kiss. "I promise you a night to remember."

* * *

Regina returned to the mansion on Sunday night dressed for her Valentine's double date. She had chosen a red dress she had bought and never worn, with an A-line skirt that flared out by her knees. It had cap sleeves but she knew she was staying in for the night and would be warm. Black flats completed the ensemble and she finally wore the diamond earrings Robin and Roland had given her for Christmas, paired with her diamond necklace.

"You look beautiful," Robin said, taking off her coat. "Almost makes me want to send Roland to bed now."

She blushed, still not used to his open affection and appreciation yet. "Thank you. But I agreed to be Roland's Valentine first and I'm going to honor that. You're just going to have to wait."

He sighed, ushering her into the living room. Roland jumped up from the couch and ran to give her hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, Regina."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you." She brushed back his curls to see his smiling face. "What do you have planned for us?"

"We're going to start with dinner and then some games. Come on." Roland took her hand and dragged her into the dining room, Robin following close behind them.

She sat with father and son at the table, which had sushi laid out across it. "I didn't know you like sushi, Roland," she said.

"He actually does love it," Robin replied. "It's been forever since we've had it though. I'm not a big fan."

"Mama and I used to eat it when Papa had to work late and Will didn't feel like cooking," Roland explained.

"So what are you eating?" she asked Robin as she filled her plate.

He held his up to reveal a rather pathetic looking sandwich. "Dinner is served for me as well."

"You need to eat more than that."

"I'll be fine. I'm saving room for dessert," he replied with a wink.

Regina felt herself grow flushed at the implication. She glanced down at her plate with a frown. He had said he would take it at whatever pace she had wanted and she didn't think she was ready for that yet.

He got up, pretending to be grabbing a napkin as he leaned close to whisper: "Don't worry, lovely. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not going to rush you."

Roland watched them as his father returned back to his seat, the boy confused. So she decided to distract him. "You look very handsome tonight, Roland."

"Thank you," he replied, beaming. "I wanted to be just like Papa. He's always handsome."

"Yes, he is." She had to admit that father and son were dressed almost identically—button down shirt, sweater and black slacks. Roland wore a white shirt and red sweater while his father wore a red shirt and gray sweater, though.

They finished their meal and Robin cleaned it up as Roland took Regina to his playroom. He set up a few games for them to play, Robin joining them when he was done in the dining room.

After the second round of Candyland, Roland sat on her lap and leaned against her. Regina rubbed his back. "I think someone's getting sleepy," she said.

"Not sleepy," he murmured though she saw his eyes starting to droop.

She sent a look to Robin, who nodded. He picked up his son. "Alright, Roland, this Valentine's date is over. It's time for bed."

"Can I say goodnight to Regina?" Roland asked. Robin let him lean forward to kiss her cheek. "Night, Regina."

"Good night, Roland. And thank you for a wonderful Valentine's Day," she said.

Robin stood and smiled at her. "Why don't you go to the den, okay?"

She nodded, putting the game away. Once the playroom was cleaned, she flicked off the lights and headed toward the den. A fire roared in the fireplace and she saw Robin had placed a bottle of champagne on ice. He had also laid out a blanket on the floor and a white box sat on it.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said from behind her, holding out a bouquet of roses.

"Robin," she sighed. Turning around, she kissed him properly for the first time all night.

He held her close, the roses pressed against her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She grew hot and she knew it wasn't from the fire behind them. This came from deep within her, a feeling only he could awaken.

When they broke the kiss, he pulled out a little remote and held it up. He pressed a button and music began to play. "You still owe me eight dances from the masquerade," he said, tossing the remote down.

"And you're going to collect all eight tonight?"

He shook his head. "Just one. I've decided to space them out."

"Oh, you have?" She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his.

Adele crooned "To Make You Feel My Love" as he held her close, swaying her in time to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed being so close to him. The scruff of his beard brushed against her forehead as she felt his lips against her hair. Regina sighed with happiness, never wanting the moment between them to end.

The music did end, though, and they parted. He guided her to the blanket and she sat close to him, resting her head on his shoulder again as they leaned against the couch. "You know, for someone who didn't want to move in on his son's Valentine, you certainly were a large part of our date."

"I was chaperoning," he replied. "Making sure you both were on your best behavior."

"Uh huh. Sure. I am surprised though that he didn't insist on dessert."

He chuckled. "He may have eaten quite a bit of chocolate this afternoon with the understanding that would mean no dessert tonight."

She smiled. "So are we going to have dessert at all?"

"Yes, we are." He reached over and opened the box, revealing a dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

"Robin…" She sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He kissed her cheek. "I promised you an evening to remember. Now, open up."

She watched as he picked up one of the strawberries and held it out for her. Regina took a bite, enjoying the double sweetness of the chocolate and the strawberry mixed together. Closing her eyes, she let out a pleased groan. "These are delicious. Where did you get them?"

"Switzerland. I flew there and back this morning."

"Very funny." She opened her eyes. "Where did you really get them?"

He chuckled, letting her finish the strawberry. "They're from a confectionary by my office. Best chocolate in all of Maine."

She hummed, picking up a strawberry. "Your turn."

Robin took a bite, his eyes never leaving her face. There was a hunger in them that both excited and terrified her. But she had his reassurances he wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for and she trusted him.

After a few more strawberries, Robin stood. "Why don't I pop that champagne?"

"Sounds wonderful," she replied, resting her head on the couch cushions. She watched as he opened the bottle, pouring them both glasses.

He handed her one before sitting down next to her. "To you, Regina Mills. An amazing woman who walked into my life at just the right time."

"And to you, Robin Locksley. For being Prince Charming come to life," she replied, clinking her glass with his.

They drank most of their champagne before Regina set her glass aside. She picked up another strawberry and held it out to him. He took a bite and she smiled. "This has been the perfect Valentine's date."

"I had planned to take you out to a real restaurant. Maybe even a carriage ride around the park," he admitted, taking another bite.

She had to admit that sounded romantic. "Maybe another time. You did say you wanted to date me properly."

"I meant it," he replied, taking her hands in his. "It'll take some figuring out and we're probably going to have to finally tell Will, but I promise you regular, real dates."

Regina kissed him again, moving even closer to him. As she slid onto his lap, he tangled his hand in her hair and his tongue was granted entranced to her mouth again. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling his heart pick up speed as their kisses grew more intense.

He trailed kisses along her jaw and neck as he laid her down on the blanket. Regina bent one leg at the knee, moaning as he sucked on her pressure point. His shirt began to ride up in the back and her hands sought the bare skin there, delighting in how close to his ass they were. She was tempted to slide them under his pants as he brought his own knee closer to her, resting against an area demanding attention she hadn't had in far longer than she admitted.

Rubbing against his knee, the lace panties she had worn on a whim as well as her stockings felt wonderful against her clit. She gasped at the combined sensations running through her body, the pleasure from down below and up above as Robin continued his attentions on her neck. As she felt him bite down, she knew she would have a mark to hide from Roland in the morning.

She tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth back to hers. It ended up being a clash of teeth before they returned to more passionate kisses. His hand trailed down her body, caressing the part of her thigh exposed as her skirt slid closer to her body. The heat filling her grew more intense as she felt her nerves tingle.

When he moved his knee, she whimpered against his lips. He pulled away and she opened her eyes to find him watching her. "May I touch you?" he whispered.

Regina nodded, watching as his hand disappeared under her red skirt. She felt his fingers brush against her stomach as it pulled down her stockings and panties. They slipped between her folds, caressing her clit. He was gentle but she was so keyed up, it sent a wild current of pleasure through her. She gasped, clutching his arms tighter.

He rubbed circles against her clit, picking up speed as she moaned. She began to quiver as he kissed her neck again. Regina knew she was close as her breaths grew more shallow. "Robin," she gasped.

"It's okay," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. He put a little more pressure on her clit and she came undone with a cry of his name.

Robin groaned into her shoulder, his body shaking as well. She kissed the side of his head as she came down from her orgasm. "That was incredible," she whispered.

"Indeed," he replied, lifting his head to kiss her. He nuzzled her. "Now what, lovely?"

The pet name gave her a thrill and want pulled at her again. But she kissed him and said: "I think it's time I turn in."

He nodded, sitting up so she could fix herself. She pulled off her stockings and gathered her shoes in her hand. As she reached for her roses, she noticed Robin had covered his lap with one of the throw pillows. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, voice a bit higher. "Everything's fine."

Regina wasn't fooled, though. "You can tell me, Robin. It's okay."

He grimaced as he removed the pillow, revealing a dark spot on his pants. She bit her lip. "Oh."

"I feel like a bloody teenager," he muttered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. No matter how flattered I am."

"Flattered?"

Regina nodded. After all, she had been able to make him come without ever once touching him. That had to be a record, right?

She tucked her hair behind her ear again. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, I've got it," he assured her. "Besides, what type of gentleman would I be if I had my date cleaning up? You go put those roses in water and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Robin." She gave him one more kiss before standing.

He watched her leave and she paused outside the door to catch her breath. Robin had certainly given her a night to remember as well as something to look forward to in the nights to come. Because if that was just them touching each other, she could only imagine how amazing actually having sex with the man was going to be.

Regina raised the roses to her nose, giggling into their petals as she took in their scent. As she pushed herself off the wall, she heard him whisper inside: "I love you, Regina."

Her heart skipped a beat and she clutched the roses closer as she whispered back: "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N** : I know everyone has been eagerly awaiting this! And I've been waiting to share this with you too!

In my original plan, Robin and Regina's first kiss was going to be on Valentine's Day but those two had other plans. There had also been a plan for them to have sex for the first time but in the end, I decided it would make no sense for someone as skittish as Regina had been going into this relationship would go that far so fast. So you have their first time to anticipate!

(As well as the other seven dances Regina owes Robin).

I hope everyone is having a great Valentine's Day and got plenty of sweets.

On a personal note, I've been posting some of my original work to Wattpad and now FictionPress. It's a story called Long Live the Queen, and it's a take on the Snow White fairy tale. On Wattpad, my name is GraceMackenzieNess while I have the same name on FictionPress (MackenzieW) that I do here. I hope you check it out and enjoy it.

-Mac


	11. Next Steps

Chapter 11: Next Steps

Robin was glad President's Day was after Valentine's Day. He slept in and meandered down to the kitchen sometime around eleven. Will sat at the table, a half-eaten piece of toast and glass of orange juice. He held his head in his hand and groaned every so often.

"Had a good Valentine's?" Robin asked, voice soft for Will's sake.

His friend nodded. "I might've enjoyed a little too much champagne though. You?"

"I had a great Valentine's." Robin sighed, wondering if now was the right time to have this conversation. "I have a favor to ask, though."

Will groaned. "I love you and I love Roland, but I am not cleaning up any mess either of you managed to make last night."

"There's no mess. Everything is nice and clean, don't worry about that."

"Then what is it?" Will leaned back, raising his eyebrow.

Robin carried his bowl to the table and sat down next to him. "I want to take Regina out on a date. We kissed on her birthday and have kinda been sneaking around since then. But I don't want that for us."

"Wait." Will rubbed his face and blinked a few times. "You and Regina have been together for _two weeks_ and you're only telling me now? Why?"

"It was all too new and I don't know, I guess I liked have a secret for a little bit," Robin replied, placing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Will continued to stare at his friend. "But you tell me everything. I'm a bit hurt you didn't tell me you finally pulled your head out of your arse and acted on your feelings for Regina."

"I'm telling you now," Robin said. "Can you watch Roland for me on Wednesdays? I figure since Regina's already off, it'll be the best day for us to date."

"And what am I supposed to tell the lad? Does he know about you and Regina?"

Robin grew quiet. He had been debating about when to tell Roland since the moment he left Regina's room on her birthday. At first, he thought they could tell him right away. Roland adored Regina. But then Robin thought about it more. Just because Roland adored Regina as his nanny didn't necessarily mean he would like his father to start dating her. Or he might resent Robin for taking "his" Regina away from him.

"Why is he making that face?" he heard Regina ask.

"Because he is overthinking something," Will replied.

Robin focused again, seeing Regina standing over him with a concerned look on her face. He smiled as he took her hand. "Sorry, love. Lost in my own thoughts."

"About?" she asked, sitting down.

Will leaned back, crossing his arms. "Roland and your new relationship with Robin, I suspect."

"You know?" Regina asked, tilting her head.

Robin squeezed her hand. "I told him because I need him to watch Roland while we're on our dates."

"Right," she replied before shaking her head. "I don't know why I was surprised. I just told Emma myself."

"What was her reaction?" He smiled, curious.

Regina held up her phone and the "Hallelujah" chorus played over her speakers. "She sent me that."

The men laughed as Roland came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Robin replied, patting his lap. Roland climbed up, settling against him and Robin smiled. "Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

He nodded before turning to Regina. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," she replied, kissing his forehead. "You were a great date."

Will stood, stretching. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. And Robin? That thing you asked? It's okay."

"Thank you, Will," Robin said, softly. He smiled at Regina, winking at her.

She smiled back before standing. "Well, since Will needs his beauty sleep, I guess I'm making breakfast. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" Roland chirped, bouncing on his lap.

Robin pulled him closer, hugging him as Regina started to gather the ingredients. This could be their future, he realized, and it warmed him inside.

* * *

That night, Robin sat at his desk as he went over some of the reports he would need for his meeting the next day. As the numbers began to run together, he was relieved when he heard a knock at the door. He brightened to see Regina there. "Well, hello there."

"You weren't in the den," she replied, handing him his nightly glass of whiskey. "I missed you."

He smiled and stood, guiding her to his couch. They curled up together as she sighed. "So, have you decided how you want to proceed with Roland?"

"Not really," he replied. "Any ideas?"

"Well, imagine I wasn't your nanny. That you just met me and decided to ask me out. What would you do?"

It seemed simple when he considered that. "I would tell Roland I was dating someone but I wouldn't introduce them until I was certain we were serious about each other."

"There's your answer," she replied.

He nuzzled her. "I'd say I'm quite serious about you, Regina."

"I'm serious about you, but still…"

"No, no. What you said is a good idea." He kissed the side of her head. "I knew you were the brains of this relationship."

She sipped her whiskey as she curled against him. He ran his fingers up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. They fit so well, it was as if they were made for each other.

"So, Mr. Locksley, where are you taking me for our first official date?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"That, milady, is a surprise," he replied. He was still finalizing a few details so he didn't want to reveal too much too soon. "Just dress fancy and you'll be fine."

Regina hummed. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he whispered. He tilted her head up and kissed her.

* * *

Regina turned on her blow drier as she brushed out her hair. She had about a half hour before Robin came to pick her up and she wanted to look her best. Once she was done with her hair, she would then put on the dress and do her makeup. Hopefully she'd be done in time as she didn't want to keep him waiting.

The door opened and she saw Emma slip in. "Do you need any help?" the blonde yelled over the hair dryer.

She turned it off, shaking her head. "I think I've got anything under control. I've picked out the dress and I'm almost done."

"Which dress are you going with?" Emma sat down on Regina's bed, hugging one of the pillows closer.

Regina sighed, going into her closet to pull her selected garment out. "I figured I couldn't go wrong with the little black dress."

"Always a classic," Emma agreed. "And that's going to knock Robin's socks off. Though when it comes to Robin, I think you would knock his socks off in your pajamas."

"Thanks, Em." She threw the dress down next to her friend. "Can you go and keep watch for him?"

Emma hesitated. "Your dad's out there. He can let him in."

"Daddy needs to rest," Regina reminded her. "And I don't think I want to leave him and Robin out there alone."

"Come on. Henry likes Robin."

"As my employer. Now Robin's my boyfriend."

Emma nodded. "True. But Henry knows Robin. It's not going to be like when Killian came to pick me up for our first date."

"Wait, did Daddy interrogate him?" Regina began to brush out her hair as she sat at her vanity.

"Pretty much," Emma replied. "Killian sat on the couch squirming as your father asked him his intentions toward me. I felt bad for him but it felt nice to know Henry was looking out for me, you know?"

Regina nodded. Emma had been orphaned at a young age, the lone survivor of a horrific car accident. She had been taken in for the first few years by her grandmother, her father's mother, but the woman had been sickly even then. When she passed, there had been no one else to care for the girl and she had to go into the system. She had gone through many foster families before she aged out and was accepted into Storybrooke University, tuition paid for by the settlement she had received in a civil suit against the car company after the accident. After she and Regina had set aside their differences and started to become good friends, Henry had adopted Emma as a second daughter.

She sighed, setting down her brush. "Do you think I should straighten my hair?"

"Nah," Emma replied. "I'd kill for your curls. Show those beauties off."

"Okay. Can you help me pin them back at least?"

Hopping off the bed, Emma helped Regina style her hair and then zipped her up once she put on her dress. It was a simple cocktail dress that clung to her curves with long lacy sleeves. The dress also showed off a decent amount of cleavage. Grabbing a shawl and slipping into her pumps, she finished with her makeup and jewelry—especially her diamond earrings. She turned to Emma. "What do you think?"

"I think you could model if you wanted to," Emma replied. "And I think Robin will be very impressed."

Regina nodded, checking her phone for the time. "He should be here any minute now. I should go out and wait for him."

Emma stood in front of the door, hands up. "Don't get mad."

"Mad?" Regina was confused. "About what?"

"Robin's already here. He's been here for a while."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" The reason dawned on her and she pushed Emma out of the way to hurry to the living room.

Robin sat on the couch, dressed in a blue suit with a matching tie. He was once again wearing his glasses, making her heart skip a beat, and was deep in conversation with Henry, who sat in his armchair.

The two men looked up as she entered, both smiling at her. "There she is," Henry said.

"You look beautiful," Robin said, jumping up from the couch. He held out a single rose. "For you, milady."

"Thank you," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. She whispered: "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I was just having a lovely chat with your father.

"Let me get your coat," he said, heading toward the closet. "The long black one?"

"Yes, please," she replied, crouching down next to her father. She leaned closer. "What did you say to him?"

Henry chuckled. "We just had a little chat—father to boyfriend. Don't worry, I clearly didn't scare him off."

She nodded, standing as Robin approached with her coat. He helped her into it and as she buttoned up, Henry watched her. "You two have fun. I love you, Regina."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She kissed his cheek before Robin shook her father's hand. He then placed it on her back, guiding her out of the apartment.

They walked hand-in-hand down to a green Camaro. Robin unlocked it and opened the passenger side door. "Milady?"

Regina climbed in and watched as Robin hurried to the driver's seat. She placed her rose down and smiled at him. "You're driving? What's the occasion?"

"Our date," he replied, smiling at her. "It's a momentous one."

"Is that why you wore your glasses as well?"

He grew sheepish, touching his frames. "I lost one of my contacts and I need more. So it's the glasses for the next few days."

"I think they're sexy," she admitted, her face starting to hurt from how much she was smiling.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, that's good to know. Maybe one night, you could wear your glasses and we can be sexy nerds together."

"That sounds like fun," she replied, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit as the car came to a stop. "Are we here?"

He nodded. "It's a new restaurant but I've heard glowing reviews so far. Hopefully, it lives up to them."

Regina undid her buckle just as Robin as Robin hopped out of the car. He came around and opened the door, holding out his hand to her. "Allow me."

She took his hand, letting him help her out of his car. He kept a hold on her hand as he closed the door and locked the car. They walked hand-in-hand into Tiana's Palace, ready to see what awaited them.

The maître d' led them to a private booth in the back. "I'll be back with our wine selections," he said, walking away.

Regina took in the dim lighting, done to make the candles on the tables seem to flicker brighter. It added a more romantic feeling to the place and she took Robin's hand again. "This is amazing."

"I only wanted the best for you," he replied, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

She grew quiet. "You know I'm not with you because of your money. You don't have to take me to fancy places to impress me."

"I know." He gave her a small smile. "And we probably won't always go to fancy places. But ever since I became a millionaire, I knew that I wanted to treat those I love the way I feel they deserve. And that includes you."

The maître d' returned, allowing Regina to look away and compose herself as he showed Robin the wine list. He chose a Cabernet Sauvignon for them and soon their waiter was there to hand them the menus. "Do you recommend anything?" Robin asked him.

"The tilapia is very good tonight," the waiter said.

Regina smiled and handed over her menu. "I'll take that then, please."

"Make that two," Robin added, handing over his menu as well. "Thank you."

Once they had their wine, Robin raised his glass to her. "To a wonderful evening."

She clinked her glass against his before taking a sip. Putting it down, she leaned closer. "So, what did Daddy say to you?"

"What you would expect from a father to the man taking his daughter out on a date," Robin replied. "That I should treat you right, I'm a lucky man to have your affections and if I hurt you, he's going to get Emma to beat me up."

"Sounds about right." Regina sighed. "And that's it? He didn't say anything else?"

Robin shook his head before frowning. "Why? Are you scared he told me something else?"

She looked down, debating whether their second official date was the right time to bring up this particular wound. He reached out and took her hand. "Regina, you can tell me anything."

"I was engaged once," she admitted softly. "His name was Daniel and I thought he was the love of my life. But I hit a rough patch and, well, it turns out he couldn't stick it out. Broke up with me and moved out of town. I haven't heard from him since."

Robin slid over to wrap his arm around her as he guided her head to his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who left me months before our wedding."

"I know," he replied. "But I'm still sorry you had to deal with that pain. No wonder your father and Emma are so protective of you."

"Emma?" Regina frowned, lifting her head. "When did she talk to you?"

He sighed. "She gave me a call the other day and told me to be good to you, that you had had enough pain in your life."

"She would."

"You have a lot of people who care about you, Regina. You're lucky."

She nodded. "I know. So are you."

"Oh, I definitely know that," he replied, kissing her forehead.

The waiter returned with their food, placing their plates down in front of them. Robin slid back across from her and smiled. "Shall we turn to more pleasant subjects?"

Regina nodded. "That sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

"Tell me about your dream vacation," he suggested.

"Paris," she replied without hesitation. "I know it might be cliché but I've always wanted to go the City of Love."

He smiled, leaning forward. "Tell me more."

* * *

"That place definitely earned the raves it is getting," Regina said, holding onto Robin's arm as they left Tiana's Palace.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready for the next part of our date?"

"There's more?"

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

"You mean that carriage ride in the park?"

Robin shook his head. "It's a bit too cold for that. So our ride is going to have to wait until spring."

"Then where are we headed?"

His response was cut off by his phone ringing and he pulled it from his inner jacket pocket. Checking the screen, he frowned. "It's Roland."

"Answer it," she said. "He's probably worried."

Robin nodded, putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, little guy, how are you? Yes, I'm still on my date. Yes, I'm having fun. I can tell her for you.

"Roland says hi," Robin whispered, covering the receiver.

She smiled. "Tell him I say hi back."

"She says hi," Robin told his son. He paused. "I'll be home soon. Regina will be home in the morning, you know that. I love you too, Roland. Be good for Will."

He ended the call and she frowned. "Do you think he suspects? I mean that you're out with me?"

"No," he replied. "He always asks when you're coming home when you're out. Ahh, here we are."

Regina looked up to find them standing in front of the Storybrooke Observatory, it's telescope pointed at the night sky. She turned to him. "What's going on?"

"There's a meteor shower tonight and the observatory is letting people into its observation deck to view it. I thought it would be a perfect ending to our night." Robin opened the door for her. "Milady?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked, walking past him.

He closed the door behind them. "Because you're like some princess willing to show affection to a commoner."

"I think you have that reversed. You're Prince Charming and I'm the commoner."

"You're hardly common." He held the elevator door as they boarded to head up to the observation deck.

People milled about the deck, all of varying ages. Regina noticed they weren't the only couple there as she spotted two cuddled in a dark corner, waiting for the show to begin. She smiled, leaning closer to Robin as he wove their way to a spot they could claim as their own. He wrapped her in his arms as she rested against his chest.

The sky overhead lit up as the meteors burned up in the earth's atmosphere. Bluish-white streams streaked past them and Regina found herself holding her breath. "Absolutely awe-inspiring," she said, breathless.

"I know. And this didn't cost us anything. Just nature being beautiful and a generous observation deck."

She hummed, craning her neck to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. Tonight has been one of the best I've had in a long time."

"Well, I plan on making sure you only have good nights from here on out." He turned her in his arms and kissed her.

Regina leaned in closer, her hands grasping his coat. Her head was spinning again and she knew she wanted to feel like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

Robin and his COO, Mulan Fa, sat across from Mal and her associates, Cru DeVil and Ursula LaMer. All three were grim-faced. "I'm afraid our audit hasn't been able to pinpoint where the missing money is," Mal began.

Mulan frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's our professional opinion that you most likely have an embezzler in the company," Ursula explained with a sigh. "We advise you to contact authorities and have them begin an investigation."

Robin nodded. "Thank you so much for your help. We'll take it from here."

"Good luck," Mal said, standing with her associates. They shook Robin's and Mulan's hands before leaving.

He sat down, rubbing his face. Mulan took her seat again and sighed. "Do you want me to call the authorities?"

"Could you?" he asked, sighing. "I hate that I have to investigate my employees. I consider everyone here to be like family."

"I know. But someone is stealing from us. We can't let that continue."

Robin nodded. "Then we'll do what needs to be done. Thanks, Mulan."

They left the conference room and Robin headed back up to his office. He stepped off the elevator as Johanna looked up. "Robin, Chryseos Midas is here to see you."

Midas was one of the titans of the Storybrooke business world and one of its biggest gossips. But he had really helped Sherwood when Robin had first started it, so if the man stopped by for the occasional discussion, Robin felt he could suck it up for an hour or so.

"Is he already inside?" Robin asked.

She nodded and he sighed, opening the door to his office.

"Robin!" Midas greeted as Robin entered, arms outstretched. His dark hair was now gray and he smiled widely as he embraced Robin.

The two took seats around Robin's table as he handed Midas a Perrier. "This is a surprise, Chrys. What brings you here?"

"Well, I thought I saw you the other night at Tiana's Palace and realized it had been some time since we had caught up," Midas said, leaning back. "Was that you?"

"I was there the other day. I've…I've started dating again. It felt right."

Midas nodded. "I'm glad you're venturing out again, Robin. I know Marian's loss was a painful one. She is greatly missed."

Robin looked away, controlling his emotions, as Midas clapped him on his back. The older businessman settled back in his seat. "My only concern is that it appeared your date was Regina Mills."

"It was," Robin confirmed, frowning. "How do you know her?"

"I met her a few times when she went to functions along with Leopold Blanchard, back when she worked for Blanchard Financials. You knew that right?"

Robin nodded. "Everyone spoke highly of her but were very vague about why she left."

"I'm not surprised," Midas replied. "We all think very highly of Leo, so we're going to spare him the embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" Robin felt his eyebrows go up. "What are you talking about?"

Midas sighed. "I don't feel comfortable saying much more, except to warn you that Regina Mills is a gold digger. I'm surprised she even came back to Storybrooke."

"I don't think she ever left," Robin said, voice a bit harder.

Nodding, Midas stood. "Just…be careful. Make sure you know what you're getting into, Robin."

"Thank you." Robin stood as well, shaking the man's hand. "I hope to see you soon."

"Me too," Midas said, before leaving.

Robin returned to his desk and picked up the phone. "Johanna, can you send up August? I have a job for him."

August Booth was his best investigator, the man he sent out to get more information on companies and organizations he was going to business with. He also vetted the people Robin chose to be his officers, just to be on the safe. If anyone would be able to get past the wall silence regarding Regina's departure from Blanchard Financials, he knew it would be August.

He didn't put much stock in Midas' words. Cora Mills Ozgreene was a gold digger. Regina Mills was not. Not when he had to fight her to accept any form of help, monetary or otherwise. She hadn't come into his house and started to flirt with him. Looking back, he realized that she was probably fighting her feelings as much as he had been. So no, Regina Mills was no gold digger.

But if he was dragging Regina back out into the public eye, he felt he needed to try to understand the past everyone was going to whisper about. Midas wouldn't be the first one to try and warn him out of a misguided need to protect him. With no one really talking about Blanchard Financials—Regina chief among them as she hadn't even been able to mutter the company's name—he had to resort to desperate measures.

August entered the office, smiling as he took a seat in front of Robin's desk. "I hear you have a job for me."

"I do," Robin replied, scribbling his notes down. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that discretion is needed."

"Of course." August took the note. "You can count on me."

He left the office and Robin leaned back in his chair, hoping all would turn out well and Regina would forgive him the intrusion.

* * *

 **A/N** : So another clue about what happened at Blanchard Financials. Or is it? Somethings may not be what they appear, especially to outsiders.

Next chapter, Roland will find out who his father is dating. So stay tuned for that!

I hope everyone enjoyed Sunday's episode. I know I did.

-Mac


	12. Roland

**Chapter 12: Roland**

 _The skies were overcast, threatening rain any moment. No leaves were on the trees and their bare branches shook in the wind. Regina knew it was a cold one but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything, at all._

 _It was silent in the cemetery. No sounds of mourners, of birds or even traffic from the nearby roads broke the stillness. Regina stood amongst gray and black tombstones as well as imposing white statues, their unseeing eyes focused on her in her grief._

 _She stared at a long coffin made of wood with brass handles. A splay of roses rested atop it, the wind blowing the "Beloved Father" banner up. It whipped Regina's dark hair into her face but she didn't bother fixing it. The strands hid the awful sight in front of her, the brass plate that read_ Henry Mills _._

 _Her father was dead._

 _Regina was all alone in the world._

 _The coffin lowered into the ground, disappearing from her view. Regina fell to her knees, trying to keep an eye on it but it was gone. She curled up, her sobs shaking her body as her heart broke._

"Regina? Regina, wake up," Robin's voice said, cutting through the silence at last.

She bolted upright, right into a strong chest as arms wrapped around her. Robin held her close as he rocked her and whispered: "It's okay."

Regina found it difficult to catch her breath, it coming in shallow jags. He released her, taking her hands in his as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Breathe with me, Regina. Just focus on my voice. In. Out. In. Out."

She listened to him and soon her breathing even out, air filling her lungs at regular intervals again. Tears ran down her face and Robin brushed them away. "Bad dream?"

Nodding, Regina leaned over to grab a tissue. "I dreamt Daddy had died and I was burying him and I was so alone…"

A fresh wave of tears overtook her and Robin pulled her in for another hug. She clutched onto his shirt, feeling a growing damp spot as she sobbed into his chest. He ran his hand over her hair, her head tucked under his chin.

"Come on," he whispered, helping her up from the bed. "Let's go downstairs. I'll make you some warm milk."

She curled against him as he led her downstairs, settling her at the table. He placed her cell phone down in front of her. "Call Emma," he said.

As Robin warmed some milk for her, Regina hit Emma's name. The phone rang a few times before Emma's sleepy voice greeted her. "What's wrong?"

"I know this is silly, but I had a dream," Regina began, voice hoarse from crying. "Can you check on Daddy? Please?"

Emma sighed but Regina heard the rustling of sheets, meaning she was climbing out of bed. She wasn't going to call Regina paranoid or hysterical, knew the situation better than that. "Henry's been doing fine all day. He was in great spirits when he went to bed too," Emma told her.

"I know this is silly but the dream really shook me up."

"Sounds like it but you're not being silly." Regina hears the creak of a door and Emma moving around. "He's fine, Regina. Sleeping like a baby."

Robin set down a mug of warm milk as Regina sighed in relief. "Thank you, Emma. I feel a lot better now."

"I know a way you can feel even better. Go wake up Robin and let him…"

"Good night, Emma," she cut her friend off, hanging up the phone.

Robin took her hand and rubbed it. "Your father is fine, I take it?"

"Sound asleep," she confirmed, taking a sip of the warm milk. "Thank you. How did you know I was in distress?"

"I'm a father. No matter how deep my sleep is, I will wake when I hear whimpering. It's just this time it was you, not Roland."

She nodded, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you woke me up. That nightmare was awful. I just felt so alone. I guess that's one of my biggest fears. That once I lose Daddy, I'll have no one."

"Not true," he whispered. "You'll always have Emma. And you'll have me, Will and Roland."

Regina kissed him, enjoying the feel of him against her. She wasn't alone, she reminded herself. He was right there beside her. And she trusted that he always would be. Emma was right—he wasn't Daniel.

She finished her milk and he washed out her mug. Leaning against the sink, he smiled at her. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I think so," she replied.

"Well, I would like to remind you that my superpower is chasing away bad dreams. If you want, you can spend the rest of the night with me."

The offer was tempting but Regina hesitated. "What if Roland needs me? Or comes looking for me in the morning? How would we explain being in the same bed?"

"Roland is a firm believer in my superpower. He won't question that," Robin replied, sitting back down. He took her hands. "I'm not going to force you into anything, Regina. So we can go upstairs, kiss each other good night and part ways until the morning. Or we can keep going to my room. It'll be your choice."

She nodded, taking his hand. He flipped off the light before they headed upstairs, approaching her room. They paused outside her door. "Well?" Robin asked.

Glancing between him and the door, Regina made her decision. She gave his hand a tug, heading toward his room. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "This will be just to sleep. I promise you."

"I know," she replied. "I trust you, Robin."

His smile faltered a bit but before she could ponder it more, they had arrived at his room. Robin pulled back his blankets. "Climb in, my dear."

Regina slid in on the left side of the bed, since there was a Robin-sized indent slowly fading from the right. She curled closer to him as he settled back down in his spot, covering them with the blankets. "This is nice," she whispered.

"It is," he agreed, kissing her.

She sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck. His pine scent washed over her and she felt her body relax, knowing she was safe. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a long time—not since Daddy's diagnosis, since she had to leave Blanchard Financials, since Daniel had left her. She was still getting used to it, to the knowledge that she could always rely on Robin.

As he peppered her forehead with kisses, she curled her fingers around his t-shirt and let sleep carry her away.

* * *

The loud incessant ringing of his alarm woke Robin the next morning. He was groggy as he reached out his hand, hitting the snooze button. As the room filled with blessed quiet again, he snuggled closer to his bedmate.

Regina sighed in her sleep, shifting slightly. Her leg ended up over his and she almost was on top of him. She smiled as she nuzzled him and he could tell she was starting to wake up as well.

Her eyes fluttered opened and beautiful brown eyes took him in. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after seven," he replied.

She nodded, stretching. Her pajama top rose up, revealing her tone abs. Robin licked his lips before he could catch himself and looked away when he did. He wasn't going to ogle her like a piece of meat nor did he want her to think he was just with her until they had sex.

"Hey there." Regina guided him back to look in her eyes. She gave him a soft smile. "Good morning, Robin."

"Morning, Regina." He gave her a kiss, not caring that both of them had morning breath. She responded eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck.

She broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead to her. "How did you sleep? Any more bad dreams?"

"No. Your superpower worked." She rubbed her thumb over his beard. "Thank you so much."

"Any time, milady." He kissed her forehead before slipped from the bed. Robin rolled onto his back, watching as she stretched again and headed back to her room. She paused at the door, giving him a smile and a wave before disappearing down the hall.

He sighed, hoping that was just the first night of many they spent together. It had been wonderful to fall asleep with her soft, warm body in his arms and to wake up with her pressed to him. All he wanted was to do that every night and every morning. But he knew he had to go slow. While Regina hadn't told him long ago she had been engaged, it still had hurt so much that she had issues with relationships. So he wasn't going to rush her at all.

Robin slid out of bed himself, pulling out a suit for the day's business. It was Friday and he had all weekend to not worry about who the embezzler was. He could just spend it with Roland and Regina.

As he walked down the hallway, buttoning his cuffs, he stopped at Roland's door. He watched as Regina helped the boy into his clothes for the day, Roland babbling away about trying to ride his bike that weekend. "Papa will help me, right?" he asked her.

"Of course I will," Robin replied, entering the room. "I'll be right there the entire time. I promise."

Roland ran to him, hugging him. "Thanks, Papa."

"Now, let's go get breakfast." Robin took his son's hand and watched as Regina rose to join them. As she approached, Roland took her hand as well. The three of them walked to the kitchen together and Robin smiled, feeling like a family.

* * *

Robin entered the kitchen the next day, whistling as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Will watched him, eyebrow raised as he handed his friend a plate of bacon and eggs. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Many, many things," Robin replied, heading over to the table. "It's a beautiful spring day, my son is going to learn how to ride a bike and I am falling in love with a beautiful woman."

"I figured things were going well with you and Regina as things haven't turned awkward, but glad to have the confirmation." Will carried his own plate over to the table.

Robin couldn't have stopped the bright smile on his face even if he wanted to. "I enjoy being with her, Will. She's just so amazing. It's all just…easy."

"Easy?"

He nodded. "It's like being with Marian again. I mean, they're two different women with their own personalities. But that like Marian, Regina doesn't care where I take her. She just wants to be with me, so she's happy just walking the park as she is in a fancy restaurant."

"That's Regina," Will agreed. "And I'm sure you're just happy to hold her at night in the den when I'm in bed."

Robin dropped his fork, eyes wide. "You…You know about that?"

Will laughed at his friend's expression. "I know everything that happens in this house, mate."

"That kinda frightens me," Robin replied, eyes narrowing.

"Eh, it's part of the job. Butlers have to know everything."

"I thought you detested the word."

"Now you're just changing the subject." Will leaned back, sipping his coffee. "We were talking about your relationship."

Robin nodded. "There isn't much more to say. I love being with Regina. I don't have to do much to impress her, unlike how I feel anyone who dates Zelena would have to."

Will made a face. "Ugh, why did you have to bring her up? We were having such a pleasant conversation."

"I know, but it just popped into my head. I mean, could you imagine? Oh, I have to plan my date with Zelena. I'll take her shopping to all the expensive boutiques, then we'll dine at the best restaurant in Storybrooke before going to the opera. She can wear one of her new dresses and be the envy of everyone there."

"Oh, I think you'll have to fly her to Italian for dinner. So she can have actual Italian cuisine instead of the American knockoff."

Robin nodded. "So then we'll have to stay for dessert, meaning we won't be able to catch the opera."

"Unless you go to one in Milan."

"Or Venice," he said, nodding. "And then Zelena and I could share a kiss while riding in a gondola."

Will shook his head, grimacing. "Okay, I almost threw up. We need to stop."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, his stomach turning as he shuddered. "I was starting to weird myself out. Trust me, the only woman I want to kiss is Regina."

"Well, if you want to go do that, she mentioned she was going to do a few chores before you helped Roland learn to ride that bike of his," Will told him, gathering their empty dishes.

Robin chuckled, standing. "Then I have an idea of where she is. Thanks, Will, for breakfast and for a good time."

"Any time, Robin," he replied. "After all, what are friends for?"

* * *

Regina stood in the laundry room, folding Roland's shirts. She made two piles—spring clothing to be returned to his room and winter clothing to be given away as no doubt he wouldn't fit in it the next year. As she separated the clean clothes, a familiar strong arm wrapped around her waist. The smell of pine washed over her as Robin kissed her cheek. "So this is where you've been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding," she replied. "I've been keeping busy since someone decided to sleep in."

She expected him to chuckle and then banter with her some more. Instead, he grew serious and asked: "Do you take a day off, Regina? Just relax on the couch? Do nothing?"

"I have Wednesdays and Sundays off." She ignored his other questions.

Robin was undeterred. He turned her, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I know. And I know you spend Wednesdays with your father at the hospital before taking him home to care for him. And I suspect you do the same on Sundays, sans the hospital visit. When was the last time you spent a day taking care of you?"

It had been the Winter Masquerade, when Robin had brought in a team to pamper her and Emma. He knew it, too, she was certain of that. "I can't just leave my father," she said. "And Emma deserves time off too."

"I agree. But it's okay to take some personal time yourself."

She knew was right. If she still saw her therapist, the woman would be telling her the same thing. Personal time, though, seemed easier for everyone else to take. For Regina, it was draining just to make arrangements for a day with no responsibilities. And even then, she would still worry too much to enjoy herself.

Robin rubbed her arms. "How's this? Next Saturday, I'll give you the day off so you can finally use that spa certificate Roland and I gave you. If you want to take Emma, I'll even make arrangements for Henry. Okay?"

"You don't have to…"

"True," he cut in. "I want to. As your employer and your boyfriend."

He had her. There wasn't much else she could protest. So she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Just take care of yourself," he told her. "And maybe one week, you can join Roland and me for a lazy Sunday. We'll show you how to really relax."

She laughed, picking up the laundry basket. "Shall I go get Roland so he can learn how to ride his bike?"

"Yeah. Let me go get everything ready outside." He gave her a kiss and then another before leaving the room.

* * *

Regina entered Roland's room, finding it empty. She shrugged, figuring she would check his playroom after putting away his clothes. While the mansion was large, Roland tended to stick to the same few rooms. She would have no trouble tracking him down.

As she placed the clean pants in a drawer, she thought she heard sniffling. She paused, waiting to heart it again. It was soft but it was definitely real. Glancing around, she noticed Roland's pile of stuffed toys began to move.

She knelt down in front of it, spying two tear-filled brown eyes between Teddy and Puff the Magic Dragon. "Roland? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Papa's new girlfriend is Ms. Ozgreene," he said, voice muffled by his toys.

"What?" She pushed a few toys aside and pulled Roland out. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Papa's voice so I went down to the kitchen. He and Will were talking about his next date with Ms. Ozgreene. He's going to take her far away to Italy and he won't be safe and what if he doesn't come back…"

She let out soothing sounds as his face scrunched up, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Regina rocked him, unsure what exactly the boy overheard. Perhaps Robin and Will had been talking about a business trip he needed to send Zelena on? Whatever it was, she knew she could reassure him of one thing: "Your Papa's new girlfriend isn't Ms. Ozgreene."

"Are you sure?" He wiped his nose on his sleeve, leaving a trail that made her grimace.

Regina pulled out a tissue and had him blow his nose into it. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Have you met Papa's girlfriend?"

"I have," Regina said, nervous about where this line of questioning would take them.

His brown eyes fixed on hers. "Is she nice?"

"Oh, yes, she is." It was a bit boastful but she liked to consider herself a nice person.

"And you swear it's not Ms. Ozgreene?"

"What about Ms. Ozgreene?" Robin entered the room, frowning when he saw his son. "Roland, what's wrong?"

Roland launched himself at his father, clinging to him as he cried again. Sighing, Regina explained: "He thinks you're dating Ms. Ozgreene."

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"I heard you and Will talking," Roland said, voice muffled. "I don't like Ms. Ozgreene, Papa. She's mean to me and says bad things about people."

Robin took a tissue and wiped his son's face. "Ms. Ozgreene can be mean, I agree. Which is why I would never date her."

"But I heard you talking about it with Will."

She watched as realization dawned on Robin. He shook his head, holding his son closer. "Will and I were only goofing off. I am not dating Ms. Ozgreene."

"Can I meet your girlfriend? Why won't you bring her here?" Roland asked.

Robin sighed, his eyes meeting Regina's before looking back down at Roland. "You are the most important person in my life, Roland. So before I bring anyone home to meet you, I want to make sure she's worthy to get to know you and be in your life."

"Is she?"

Once again Robin's eyes locked onto Regina's. "Yes, she is."

"So then can I meet her? Please?" Roland's eyes pleaded with his father.

Robin nodded. "I'll talk to her and set something up. How's that?"

As Roland cheered, Regina's heart sped up. She was going to be introduced to Roland as his father's girlfriend soon and she still wasn't sure how he would react. He had been upset when he thought it was Zelena. Would he be just as upset that she was now dating his father?

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Roland climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to her.

She shook her head, smiling. "No. But I think it's time for you to go learn how to ride your bike."

"Indeed. Why don't you go wait for us in the kitchen? I just want to talk to Regina about something," Robin told his son.

Once Roland was gone, Robin sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she replied. "This all happening faster than I thought."

"I know. But I also feel it's time. I've meant it each time I've said I'm serious about you. And you're more than worthy to be in Roland's life."

Regina smiled, warmth filling her at the thought that Robin trusted her so much with his son. "You and Roland are two of the best things to happen to me," she said. "But I'm worried he won't be happy about us."

He nodded, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I have the same worry. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Talk to Dr. Hopper maybe.

"Now, let's go teach my son how to ride a bike before he comes up and drags us outside." Robin patted her knee before kissing her. "I promise everything will be fine. You'll see."

Regina stood, taking his hand in hers. She hoped everything would turn out just like Robin said but her stomach still churned at the uncertainty of it all. All she could do was hold on tight to him and pray Roland still adored her after learning she was the one dating his father.

* * *

The next evening, Regina sat in the back of Marco's car, fidgeting with her skirt. She wore a nice blue dress sundress which she had paired with a white blazer. Her diamond necklace sparkled in the setting sun and her earrings were a comforting weight. A blue bag sat next to her, containing the present she had bought for Roland.

She and Robin had agreed the night before that tonight was the best night to introduce her to Roland as his father's girlfriend. They thought it best if Regina actually came to the house rather than just came downstairs, that he would believe it easier. And she usually came home on Sunday night anyway, so Emma didn't lose any time from her day off.

Regina was still nervous though. They still didn't know how Roland would react to the news and she was bracing herself for the worst. She knew though that all the preparation in the world still wouldn't stop the hurt if he stormed off, never to trust her again. And if they couldn't bring Roland around, she knew she would have no future with Robin. She wasn't going to make him choose between her and his son because there was no choice. Roland came first.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Marco asked, glancing at her using the rearview mirror. "You seem a bit nervous."

"I am. I don't know if you know but…Robin and I…well, we're dating," she confessed, figuring everyone else knew than Marco probably did as well.

Marco smiled. "About time."

"Even you knew?" Regina was surprised as she could count on one hand how many times Marco had seen her with Robin.

"I suspected," he replied, turning onto the long road that led up to the house. "I could tell in the way Robin said your name and would bend over backwards to make things easier for you that he cared for you. You were a bit more difficult to read…usually because everyone is zoned out that early in the morning. But you seemed pretty cozy when I picked you up in December, so I figured you probably felt the same."

She smiled before it faltered. "We're telling Roland tonight. I'm nervous about how he'll react."

Marco nodded. "I can understand that. I haven't seen the boy much because…you know. But from what I've heard from Robin's conversations with his son on the phone, Roland likes you. I doubt the fact you're dating his father is going to change that."

"I hope so," Regina whispered as he pulled up to the front door. She took a deep breath before collecting her purse and gift bag, getting out of the car.

"I will bring your other bag round to the kitchen. You can get it there later," Marco said, taking her hands in his. "Good luck, Regina. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Robin keeps saying the same thing."

"Well, then, I think you should start believing it." He winked at her before heading back to the car.

Regina took a deep breath and walked up to the giant wooden doors she hadn't gone through since her first day at Nottingham. She pressed the white button by the door, the doorbell chiming inside the house, and waited for Robin to answer.

He smiled as he opened the door, leaning forward to kiss her. "Hello, love. You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she replied, taking in his light blue polo shirt and khakis. "You look handsome. Did Roland dress like you again?"

"Yes and no." He helped her inside, closing the door behind her.

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that while he's not imitating this particular style," he said, motioning to his outfit, "it does mean that he's still dressing like me."

"Papa? Is she here?" Roland left the living room, stopping short when he saw Regina standing there. She took him in, looking at his white button down shirt and black pants, much like something his father would've worn to work. He was even wearing a dark blue tie, which she thought looked adorable on him.

As he tilted his head, Robin urged Regina forward. "Roland," he began, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Regina Mills."

Roland looked between the two of them and Regina held her breath. She felt like he was waiting for one of them to say they were kidding, but it wouldn't come. Realizing she would have to say something, she stepped forward and held out the gift bag. "I got this for you. I think you'll like it."

He stared at the bag before running toward her, knocking the wind out of her as he hugged her. Robin steadied her, smiling as she hugged Roland back. He leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad it's you," Roland said, voice muffled as he spoke into her dress. "I like you."

Relief spread through her and she dropped her knees, holding him close to her. "I love you, Roland," she replied, kissing the side of his head. "And I really like your father."

He pulled away from her, turning to Robin with hands on his hips. "Regina is the best! You didn't have to hide her!"

"I see that now. Can you forgive me?" Robin asked, smiling down at his son.

Roland seemed to consider it for a few seconds before nodding. "As long as I can have two pieces of cake."

"We'll see," Robin said, taking his son's hand. "Now, why don't we go show Regina the meal we prepared for her?"

Nodding, Roland took Regina's hand and the three of them walked toward the dining room together.

* * *

Robin leaned back in his armchair, a glass of whiskey in his hand. On the couch next to him, Roland sat in Regina's lap as he played with Sparky, the stuffed dragon she had bought him. They spoke in low tones, Regina smiling the entire time as she rubbed his back. Pulling out his phone, Robin quietly snapped a picture and set it as his lock screen. Now he would be able to see his two favorite people whenever he wanted.

While he had been nothing but reassuring to Regina, he had had the same fears she did. He had lain awake the night before, all the possible worst case scenarios running through his head. And he knew she had been right—Roland could make or break their relationship. So he sent a silent prayer of thanks for the boy's acceptance.

Roland leaned against Regina to rest his head on her shoulder. He clutched his dragon close and seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. Glancing at the clock, Robin saw it was almost nine o'clock. Time for bed, he decided as he set down his glass.

"Okay, Roland, say goodnight to Regina," he said, standing up.

"Not sleepy," Roland argued, though his eyes were closed.

Robin chuckled. "Nice try. Let's go."

Sighing, Roland lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Good night, Regina."

She kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Will you still be my nanny?" he asked, panicking as if he hadn't considered it before.

"Of course I will," Regina assured him. "I can be your nanny and your father's girlfriend, no worries."

Roland wiped his forehead. "Phew! I was worried there. I don't want a new nanny."

The adults chuckled and Robin picked up his son. "Come on, boy. I'll go tuck you in. Regina, I'll be down in a bit."

"Take your time," she called out after them.

Robin carried Roland up to bed, helping him out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Once the boy climbed into bed, he pulled the covers over his son and knelt next to the bed. "Are you happy I'm dating Regina?" he asked.

"Yes," Roland said, clutching Sparky closer. "She's a lot nicer than Ms. Ozgreene. And she'll be a really good mommy, not like those stepmothers in her storybook."

"She will, but let's not rush things. Marriage is a really important decision, Roland. Regina and I aren't going to rush into it. That wouldn't be fair to any of us."

He doubted the boy fully comprehended what he was saying when Roland just shrugged. "Okay. But I think Regina is going to be my new mommy."

Robin smiled, loving the boy's faith and secretly sharing his conviction. He kissed his forehead and stood up. "Good night, Roland. I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled, eyes closing again. Robin closed the door behind him and then hurried back downstairs.

He found Regina still on the couch, sipping her wine. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Looks like you were right. Everything turned out fine after all."

"Yes, it did. I'll admit, I was nervous there for a bit too. I didn't think he was going to believe us." Robin plopped down next to her.

She hummed, lying her head against his shoulder. "So, displays of affection around him. What do you think?"

"I think you know where the line is and I trust you will not cross it. I trust also that you will let me know if I'm crossing it." He could put up clear boundaries but now that he didn't have to hide how he felt for this amazing woman, he doubted he would be able to keep his hands off her. Robin was a tactile person, always wanting to touch his lovers.

"Sounds good," she said, lifting her head again. "This has been a wonderful night."

He leaned forward, kissing her as he guided her until they were lying on the couch. She was pressed between him and the cushions, her body soft and warm underneath his. As his tongue dipped into her mouth, his hands roamed her curves.

Regina slipped her hands beneath his polo shirt. One glided up his chest while its mate went to his back. She wrapped her legs around him, her skirt riding up until the only thing separating his knee from her was her lacy underwear. His head began to spin as he trailed wet kisses to her ear. "May I touch you?" he whispered.

"May I?" she whispered back.

He nodded and the hand on his back fell away, disappearing under his pants and boxers until her fingers curled around his half-hard cock. She pumped slowly as his lips latched onto a spot on her neck he had learned was particularly sensitive. Within seconds she gasped, her body arching against his as he sucked.

Desire warmed his body and he fought to keep control of his mind as her pumping continued. He didn't want to push Regina too far, didn't want to let his baser instincts take over. Not until she was ready for that step, he promised.

A haze was starting to settle in his mind as he breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo mixed in with the apple scent of her body wash. She smelled so delicious he just wanted to eat her up and he licked where her shoulder met her neck, going down to where the swells of her breasts peeked out from her dress.

His cock was now straining against its material confines as her rhythm had picked up. She swiped her thumb over his tip, playing with his foreskin before withdrawing her hand completely. It did little to alleviate the ache, unless the little minx was determined to make him come in his pants again.

Regina gave a soft tug on his hair and he lifted his head from her neck, panting as he took her in. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and he could start to see the purpling of one of his love bites. With hooded eyes, she took him in before freeing one of her breasts and guiding him to it.

Taking her nipple in his mouth, he swiped his tongue over the bud before blowing on it. She writhed under him, her head falling back as she gasped. Robin repeated it a few more times as he watched it pebble from his actions.

"Do you have protection?" she asked and it took his mind a few seconds to process what she was asking as most of his blood had gone south.

Robin glanced up, meeting her eyes. Desire and want had darken her light brown color and he saw the trust in her gaze. He swallowed as he nodded. "I have condoms in my bedroom."

* * *

They practically ran to his bedroom, trying to stifle their laughter so as not to wake Roland. Especially as they were both partially undressed—her bra was exposed and his shirt had been discarded in the living room. They did not want to explain any of this to the six years-old.

But Regina was eager to get to the bedroom as fast as possible, before her head could catch up to her heart and her body. She wanted this—she wanted Robin. Everything felt right now that Roland knew. It was as if she had confirmation that they really did have a future together. And she trusted Robin with her heart, whole but fragile after she spent years gluing the pieces back together after Daniel broke it. She knew it was safe in his hands.

He guided her into his bedroom, hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. They fell back on the bed together, his pine scent driving her to madness as it surrounded her.

Robin pulled away and she whined. He chuckled, kissing her hands. "I'll be right back, lovely. The condoms are in my nightstand."

She nodded, watching as he opened the drawer and pulled out a box. As he pulled out a wrapped square, she began to shimmy out of her dress. It would make getting to the sex happen faster.

"Impatient?" he asked, chuckling as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Yes. Off." She undid his belt and pulled on his pants.

They made short work of their clothes until she was in her panties and bra while he still wore his boxers. It was like when they wore their bathing suits in the pool and yet so much more intimate.

Maybe it was the lace.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, kissing along her abs as she dug her fingers into his hair.

She moaned, picturing his own toned abs and rippling muscles. "You're exquisite," she told him.

He reached her panties and began rolling them down. She began to panic and she her fingers gripped the sheets. "Robin…"

"What's wrong?" He cupped her cheek, pulling himself up to look her in the eyes.

She looked away though, embarrassed. "It's…It's just been so long since my last time."

"It's been a while for me too," he replied, his thumb rubbing her cheek in a soothing manner.

"Trust me, it's been a longer time." She sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Robin kissed her forehead. "It's okay. If you get uncomfortable, you're allowed to stop this at any time."

She smiled, rubbing her nose with his. "Thank you so much. You're amazing."

"I have to keep up with you." He kissed her neck, his hand ghosting between their bodies until his fingers found her clit.

Regina gasped as warmth pooled low in her core and her toes began to curl. She sighed, her breath hitching as tingling spread through her body. Bucking her hips in time with his ministrations, Regina ran her nails down his back.

He hissed before nipping at her ear. "Do that again."

So he liked a little pain. That thrilled and surprised Regina but she raked her nails across the wide expanse of his back, feeling his muscles move under her. He groaned into her neck, mumbling something that sounded like "sweet torture."

He cupped her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple again. The warmth began to wind itself, ready to spring as an all-consuming fire. "Robin," she moaned, "inside. Please."

"Okay." He pulled back, tossing aside his boxers to roll on his condom. Positioning himself at her entrance, he kissed her before slowly inching inside.

She gasped, feeling him stretch and fill her in ways she had forgotten. He continued to be slow and gentle with his rhythm, doing little for her.

Grasping his hair, she pulled his head from where it had settled against her neck. "Look, it's been a long time and I'm nervous, but I'm not going to break. Fuck me harder," she told him.

He chuckled, picking up his speed and power as he found a good rhythm. Regina closed her eyes as she moaned again, gripping his back. The tingling turned into a burning as she grew closer and closer to exploding.

She felt her walls tighten around him as white stars exploded behind her eyes. Regina gasped his name, riding the waves of pleasure crashing through her. He came a few minutes later with groan.

Regina drifted down from her high, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face. Her limbs felt like jelly and her eyelids like lead. A good long sleep sounded really good at the moment.

A chill descended upon her as the bed shift from the loss of Robin's weight. She barely had time to wonder where he had gone when a damp cloth was gently swiped over her body. Opening an eye, she watched Robin wash himself before he tossed the facecloth back into the bathroom.

He climbed into bed and laid on his side, propping his head up with his hand as his eyes looked her over. "Do you want to sleep here or go back to your bed?"

"Are you kicking me out?" she teased.

"Never," he said, seriously. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

She loved how she felt with Robin, never wanting to leave his bed again. He pulled his blankets over them, wrapping the both of them up. Regina rested her head against his chest, curling against his body as she pressed a kiss over his heart. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Regina," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Pleasant dreams, milady."

* * *

It seemed like only minutes later when the alarm on his phone chirped. Robin cracked open an eye, picking up the device to hit the snooze button. Pale rays of early morning sunlight streamed in through his window, illuminating Regina's skin as she slept on beside him.

He didn't want to leave this bed, not with her in it. All he wanted to do was wrap the blankets tighter around them and ignore the world. Only Roland would be allowed in and they could stay there, happy forever.

Of course, he couldn't do that. In a few minutes, his alarm would go off again and they would have to face the real world. But at least he had her to come home to.

Robin set his alarm for another twenty minutes. He could be a little late today, he decided as he set his phone down. The screen illuminated, though, as a message filled the screen:

 _Finally have some movement on Blanchard investigation. Can you meet today to discuss?—AB_

His thumb hovered over the reply button. In the few weeks since he had asked August to start this investigation, he had had some second thoughts about it. There were a few times he almost asked Regina outright but things were going so well, he didn't want to throw cold water on their relationship. Now he wondered if he wanted to know what August would uncover or if he was better off leaving the past in the past and dismissing the investigation.

Regina sighed, rolling closer to him to bury her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled at her attempt to ignore the brightening sun and the new day upon them. She was at peace and seemed more carefree as she slept beside him, her breath warm against his neck.

Whatever had happened at Blanchard Financials haunted her and would continue to do so. He didn't like to go into any fight without having all the information he needed. With even Will unable to get anything out of her or Emma, Robin believed August was his only choice so he could figure out how to best protect Regina.

He tapped the message and sent a quick reply before cuddling with Regina again.

 _My office. Noon—RL._

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Easter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Roland is a little cutie isn't he?

As I've said on a few other stories, I'll be going away later this week to celebrate my birthday! I do hope to have some downtime to write, so I'll be working away on the next chapter.

Have a great week!

-Mac


	13. Surprises and Answers

**Chapter 13: Surprises and Answers**

August arrived moments after Robin's lunch came. Opening his lo mien, he motioned to another container with his chopsticks. "Moo shu pork if you want," he offered August.

Grabbing the food, August thanked him and sank down on the couch. "Getting information out of the government would be easier than getting answers from anyone at Blanchard Financial."

"I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you," Robin replied.

August nodded. "All I've been able to do with them is confirm Regina Mills worked at Blanchard Financial and left ten years ago. Otherwise, their lips are sealed."

"But you said you had movement."

"I do," he replied. "I recently had an interesting encounter with Sidney Glass."

Robin scowled. "The editor-in-chief of The Mirror? Isn't that a tabloid?"

"And a second rate one at that," he agreed.

"So how could Sidney Glass possibly help you with your investigation?"

August swallowed his bite and put the container down. "Because Sidney doesn't have scruples and was willing to discuss the rumors everyone else skirts around. At least the ones about Regina and Leopold, that is."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "I didn't send you chasing after rumors. I sent you to find the truth."

"I know," August said. "But to get to the truth, I need to know where to start looking. The rumors help with that."

"Okay, okay." Robin took a deep breath, not sure he wanted to hear what someone like Sidney Glass printed about Regina.

August took a deep breath. "You know Leopold Blanchard lost his wife to cancer, right?"

"Yes," Robin replied, crossing his arms. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Because it was around the time that whatever happened at Blanchard Financials went down. At the time, it was rumored that Leopold wasn't the devoted husband caring for his sick wife everyone thought. It was said that he had taken a young lover as his wife wasted away in the hospital."

Robin's stomach twisted in knots. "And the rumors said that young lover was Regina?"

"Pretty much," August confirmed. "Sidney said people would whisper about late nights the two spent in the office. And she was observed coming and going from the Blanchard residence."

"She and Mary Margaret seemed to have been close once upon a time. Perhaps all she was was a friend?"

August shrugged. "It's possible. But I do know that Leopold gave Regina a lot of gifts while she was at Blanchard Financial. Well, that is if Sidney is to be believed."

"And I'm sure we know the answer to that." Robin's voice was as hard as the look he gave his investigator.

"Right," August said, standing. "Well, I'll continue running down whatever leads I get. Thanks for lunch, boss."

Robin nodded, softening as the other man reached the door. "August," he called out. "Thanks for this."

With a smile, August left the office and Robin only had his thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

Regina sat at the kitchen table, helping Roland with his homework as Will prepared dinner for the night. She heard the door open and the soft thud of Robin putting down his briefcase. But she continued to focus on Roland as he concentrated on writing his letters as neat as possible, his little tongue poking between his lips.

"Hello there," Robin said, resting his hand on the back of her chair. She looked up and he gave her a quick kiss before kissing the top of Roland's head.

She smiled at the fact that they could finally be so open about their relationship in the house now that Roland knew. Laying her hand on his arm, she asked: "How was your day?"

"Busy. I'm so glad to be home with the two people who mean the most to me." When Will cleared his throat, Robin rolled his eyes. "Sorry, three people."

"Thank you. I'd hate to think I was chopped liver," Will replied.

Roland made a face. "Chopped liver. Yuck."

"See? Thank you for making my point, Roland." Will shot Robin a look before glancing at Regina. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Can you set the table for me?"

"But she's helping me with my letters," Roland said, frowning.

Robin picked up his son, taking his seat and settling Roland on his lap. "I'll help you, how's that?"

As he guided his son in his penmanship, Regina stood and pulled out the plates for dinner. Will leaned closer to her. "I'm glad things went well last night."

"Me too," she said, softy. "I was a nervous wreck the entire way here. When Roland hugged me, I never felt more relieved."

"He seems very excited that you're dating his father."

Regina nodded. "We almost feel like a family. And I'm afraid I might jinx it."

"You've never stuck me as the type to be superstitious."

"I know," she replied. "But still…"

Will patted her hand and moved to the stove. She carried the plates over to the table where Robin was now tickling his son. Roland laughed loudly as he tried to wriggle away from his father. "Regina! Help me!"

"Be careful, Robin, we don't want him to get hiccups right before dinner," she warned her boyfriend.

He sighed, ceasing his tickling. "I see how it is. You're going to side with the kid over me, huh?"

"He is cuter," she told him.

Robin glanced down at Roland, who smiled up at him, and sighed. "Can't argue that."

He sent Roland upstairs to put his books away and to wash his hands. Standing, Robin pulled Regina close and gave her a proper kiss. It made her go weak at the knees and she held onto his arms as his tongue swept her mouth. "God, I missed you," he whispered when he broke the kiss.

"It's only been a few hours," she teased.

"I know. But I didn't even want to get out bed this morning. Not with you in my arms."

She melted at his words, popping a few buttons on his shirt open. "I know the feeling."

He kissed her again until a disgusted voice said: "Are you two going to keep doing that?"

Regina looked up to find Roland standing by them, his nose scrunched up. She then looked at Robin, who grinned. "Of course, my boy. People who are dating kiss, right?"

"But it's gross!"

The adults chuckled and Robin crouched down. "Trust me, Roland. You'll be singing a different song when you're older."

"Indeed," Will said, bringing dishes to the table. "But for now, can we eat dinner and discuss kissing later?"

* * *

Regina tucked Roland into bed, Teddy on one side and Sparky on the other. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened her book. "What story do you want today?"

"The Frog Prince," he said, clutching Teddy close. "It sounds funny."

"Well, I doubt the prince thought that." She smiled. "But, okay, then we'll read that."

Roland snuggled closer to her as she read on, laughing whenever she tried to ribbit like a frog. When she finished the story, he looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "Are you and Papa going to live happily ever after?"

"I hope so," she replied, closing the book. She patted his blankets. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night, Regina," he mumbled, rolling over as he drifted off to sleep.

Regina closed his door and hurried downstairs to the kitchen, where Will and Robin were waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow. "Is something going on?"

"Will supposedly has a surprise for us," Robin told her, pulling her close to him. "To be honest, I'm a bit scared. Hold me."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him. They watched as Will brought out a cake dish from the pantry and set it on the counter. "I had to hide this from Roland. The message isn't very appropriate for him."

"Will…" Robin warned.

Grinning, Will lifted the lid to reveal a red velvet cake. Red letters spelled out "Congrats on the sex!" against the white vanilla.

"How…How did you…?" She couldn't finish her thought, suddenly growing hot.

Robin's head snapped up. "This 'I know everything' schtick is getting very creepy, Will."

Will held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry. When I came home last night, I saw your unfinished drinks and I decided to go give Robin hell. So I went up to his room."

"Did…Did you see us?" Regina asked, color draining from her face as a chill swept through her body at the thought.

"He's making eye contact with us, so no," Robin replied. "One time, he accidentally walked in on me and Marian. Couldn't look at us for a week."

Will nodded. "You two were asleep when I looked in. I saw the trail of clothes by the bed and then saw you two curled up in each other's arms. There was still a musk in the air and I knew what happened. So I decided to make you a cake."

"Will Scarlet, you scoundrel!" Robin took after his friend, the two sprinting down the hallway.

Regina chuckled, feeling better to know Will hadn't walked in on them. And the cake was pretty funny. She took out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Emma with the message: _Guess what happened last night?_

Within minutes, her phone rang and Emma's face filled her screen. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH ROBIN?"

"Say it louder, Emma. I don't think the rest of Maine heard you," Regina hissed into the phone.

"Very funny," she replied. "Now, tell me everything. And don't suddenly get shy on me. We've told each other this stuff before."

Regina sighed and started from the top. By the end, Emma let out a low whistle. "Good job. So, how was he?"

"He was amazing, Ems," she replied, smiling. "So tender yet passionate. I never felt so loved, even with Daniel."

She could hear Emma's smile in her voice. "I'm happy for you, Regina. You deserve someone like Robin."

"Thanks, Emma. So how about you and Killian?"

"I'll tell you about it on Wednesday. I promise. Right now, I have to go help Henry to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Regina hung up the phone as Robin's arms wrapped around her.

He kissed her neck. "Tell Emma the good news?"

She hummed, resting her arms over his. "What did you do to Will?"

"Let's just say he's very wet right now," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "Vengeance was swift and mine."

"Don't you think that was a bit much? The cake is a somewhat sweet gesture," she replied. "And it does look delicious. What do you say we eat it…naked in your room?"

Robin's arms fell away and he turned her gently. "After one night together, you've become a little minx. And I love it. Grab the cake and let's go."

* * *

For the second day in a row, Robin had woken up with a naked Regina in his arms. She had had her arms wrapped around him and her head nestled against his chest. It took everything in him yet again to wake and leave her embrace.

Now he sat at his desk, staring at a picture of her from the Winter Masquerade he had framed. She was standing by the snowman and was smiling at all the guests gathered for the festivities. He thought she looked so much younger, so carefree in those moments before her mother re-entered her life. Robin loved to look at it every so often, usually when he needed a reason to smile.

Knocking made him look up, finding Mulan standing in the doorway. "The investigator is here to discuss the embezzlement," she told him. "Do you want him in the conference room?"

"No, no. It'll be better to discuss it in here. Please bring him in." Robin stood and headed over to his chairs, pulling water out of his refrigerator.

Mulan led in a lanky man of average height with brown hair. He wore a suit, taking in Robin's office. Smiling, Robin held out his hand to him. "Robin Locksley, pleased to meet you."

"Graham Humbert," the man replied, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry we must meet under these circumstances."

"The same. Please, have a seat." Robin motioned to the chairs. The three of them settled around the coffee table.

Graham pulled out his pad. "We've received the results of your audit but our own forensic accountant will go over your books again. We can go a bit deeper than your average auditors."

"Of course," Mulan said. "Is there anything else you need? We can make sure all our officers are available to you."

"Thank you. I have a colleague out on the West Coast who will be talking to everyone at your San Diego office. They are aware of it, right?"

"Only one for now. Just like here for now, only Mulan and I know about this investigation. We didn't want to tip off the embezzler," Robin explained.

Mulan nodded. "Your colleague can reach out to Alan Dale. He's been briefed and will provide any help needed."

"And you trust him?" Graham asked.

Robin blew out, running a hand through his hair. "Frankly? I trust everyone but I know one of them has to be stabbing me in the back. I just can't imagine any of them doing it though."

"Most people I speak with say that." Graham tucked his pad into his coat again. "If you don't mind, I'd like to just look around. Get a feel for everything."

"That's fine. Mulan, will you show Graham around? I trust you to come up with a plausible cover story," Robin said, standing. He held out his hand again. "Thank you for all your help."

"Thank me when I find your embezzler," Graham replied before following Mulan out of the office.

Robin returned to his desk and rubbed his face. This whole affair made him want to take Regina and Roland, hop on a plane and go spend a month in some exotic land. But he had responsibilities, a girlfriend with a very sick father and a son who wouldn't leave his property, so that was nixed. Maybe he could take a day off, give Mary Margaret a day off and finally convince Regina to relax in her pajamas all day long.

His phone rang and he picked it up with a sigh. "Robin Locksley. How may I help you?"

"Robin? It's August."

"Ahh, August." Robin leaned back. Just what his day needed—reminder of how he was investigating his girlfriend behind her back. "Found anything new?"

"Not yet. But I've decided to take Deep Throat's advice."

Robin frowned. "Who?"

"Deep Throat? All the President's Men? Helped break open the Watergate scandal?" August sighed. "Anyway, he advised Woodward to 'follow the money.' I'm going to do the same to learn the truth about Leopold Blanchard's relationship with Regina. It may require some travel."

"Travel? Why?"

August sighed. "I've gotten another lead to Edgar Gold, Leopold's CFO and Regina's direct manager. He might have more answers."

"And he doesn't live in Storybrooke anymore," Robin guessed.

"Correct," he confirmed. "I've tracked him down to the Scottish countryside."

"Scotland? Well, I guess it could be worse. Just turn in the expenses when you come back. I'll square it away with finance."

"Thanks, boss. I'll report back to you as soon as I can."

Robin thanked him and hung up the phone with a sigh. He rested his head in his hands and reminded himself he was doing this for Regina's sake.

He was starting to believe himself less and less.

* * *

As March began to give way to April, Robin lost Will and Regina to _Dancing with the Stars_ on Mondays. They took over the living room, making themselves comfortable on the couch with snacks and drinks. Robin would hear them arguing about dance styles, the likeability of some celebrity and if someone was a ringer. He would just shake his head and continue reading his Wall Street Journal.

But when the show ended, Will would drift off to his room while Robin ended up with a lap full of Regina. She'd give him a sweet, languid kiss before they would curl up together and just talk until she'd start to nod off. It proved patience paid off.

Regina also started to spend a couple nights a week in his bed, though not always for sex. She loved to extend their nightly cuddles and make them last until morning. He enjoyed it and wanted her always in his bed, but knew better than to push her. She also preferred to be closer to Roland more often than not, which he admired.

One night, Regina went straight to her room after dinner and he didn't see her for hours. Concerned, he went to her room and knocked on the door. "Regina? Are you okay?" he called out.

The door opened and she smiled. "I'm fine. I just had a few things to take care of tonight. Did you miss me?"

"Absolutely." Robin stepped into her room, watching her close her door before he drew her into his arms. "So what were you working on?"

"Just some stuff." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, kissing his neck.

But he wasn't deterred. "What kind of stuff? What kept you from my arms for so long?"

"I was just settling some things for Daddy," she explained, turning to power down her laptop. "It took a long time but I think everything is squared away."

"You could've told me."

Regina sighed. "I know. But I also know you. You would've tried to fix it and while I love that you want to take care of me, I still would like to do a few things on my own."

"Of course," he conceded, knowing Regina was an independent woman. It was one of the reasons he loved her. But pulling her into his arms, he added: "If you need any help, though…"

"I'll let you know," she finished, smiling. "I promise."

He nodded, pulling her down onto the bed. "Now, I believe you owe me some cuddles."

She curled against his side. "I do? And are you going to demand I give you the cuddles right here and now?"

"Why not? The bed is soft and warm and you're here. What's the downside?"

"Proximity to your son's room."

"Well, I wasn't planning on those types of cuddles, but if milady insists." Robin grinned as he started to stand, tugging on Regina's hand.

She laughed, pulling him back down. He landed on her bed with a little bounce before settling down. Regina laid her head against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. She sighed, content. "I'm just happy to do this."

"Me too," he said, closing his eyes. He felt her click off the lamp and set her alarm clock. A few seconds later, her blankets covered them as she laid back down against him. Her fingers curled around his t-shirt as he felt her breathing even out.

Robin pressed a kiss to her forehead as he tried to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach. He trusted her and what she had said. She wasn't doing anything behind his back and she didn't have tell him everything she did.

Maybe he was just projecting his own guilt onto her.

* * *

"Slow down, mate!" Killian yelled as he clutched onto the back passenger door handle. "You're going to kill us!"

Robin laughed, switching gears as he pressed down on the gas pedal more. "Oh come on. We're just having fun!"

"I am not going to bail you out of another speeding ticket!" John said, sitting white-faced in the front passenger seat.

"It's my private road, John. No cops, no worries." Robin hit a button and he heard his phone dial a number over the speakers. "Tuck, you there?"

Tuck's voice echoed through the car. "Yes, boss?"

"Can you open the gate for me? I'm about to speed through and I don't want to stop until I'm at my front door."

After a moment's hesitation, Tuck asked: "Do you think that's wise, sir?"

"Listen to reason, man!" Killian called out.

Robin chuckled. "Just open the gate, Tuck. It'll be fine."

The call ended and as Robin pulled up to the gates, he found them open. Smiling, he maneuvered the car and applied the brake at the right time to coast to a stop in front of his mansion. When the car stopped, he turned to his passengers. "Well?"

"I ought to have you committed," John wheezed as Killian fumbled his way out of his seatbelt and out of the car. He fell to his knees, kissing the ground.

Robin rolled his eyes as he turned off his car, pulling his keys out. "Very funny. Come on, let's go have a beer."

"I signed up for a nice lunch with friends, not a ride that risked my very life," Killian said, getting up. "A beer is the least you can do."

He followed John and Robin into the mansion, which was a bit too quiet for Robin. But he shook it off as he retrieved some beers from the kitchen. Once the tops were off, he held them out to his friends. "Where would you like to enjoy these?"

"How about out on your patio? Get a nice view of that lake," John suggested, motioning to the back door.

Robin opened the door, stepping outside as a bunch of voices shouted: "SURPRISE!"

His backyard was filled with his family, friends and coworkers. Several tables were set up under a big white tent. Trays of food lined a few tables as did drinks. Speakers blasted music as everyone milled about.

Regina hurried toward him, holding onto Roland's hand. She threw her free arm around him and held him close. "Happy birthday, Robin."

"I…What?" he asked, mind still trying to process everything.

"I know your birthday is really the eighteenth but today seemed like the best day to get everyone together. And since you didn't celebrate last year for obvious reasons, I thought a big surprise party could be two celebrations in one," she replied, rambling.

He set down his beer bottle and picked up his grinning son before snaking his arm around Regina's waist. "Regina, you did…"

"Don't say I didn't have to do this," she said, covering his mouth with her hand. "I don't have many people to throw a party like this for and well…You've given me so much, more than you probably know, and I just wanted to celebrate the amazing man you are…"

Robin lowered her hand. "I was about to ask if you did this all by yourself, lovely."

"Oh." Her cheeks turned pink. "No, not really. Will and Tink were a big help. So were John and Killian, who distracted you while we set everything up."

"You owe us. He almost killed us," Killian said, heading down into the yard. He wrapped his arm around Emma, who waved at Robin.

He waved back before turning to Regina. "Is your father here?"

"Yes. He's sitting with your parents, Vivienne and Paul." She pointed toward the tent.

"My parents?" Surprise turned his voice into a squeak. His eyes widened as he saw Jane and Andrew conversing with Henry at a table. Paul and Vivienne sat across from them, smiling at whatever his mother had said. All had glasses of lemonade or iced tea and seemed to be getting along.

Roland nodded. "Gran and Gramps came for your birthday as a surprise!"

"Will helped arrange that," Regina added. "Tink helped with all your colleagues."

He kissed her forehead. "You are an amazing woman, Regina Mills. Now let's go enjoy this incredibly party you've thrown for me."

* * *

After a few hours of partying, Robin went into the kitchen to get some more beer. He was pleasantly buzzed and if he was lucky, he could maintain it for the rest of the evening. Robin hummed along to the music playing outside as he opened a fresh bottle.

"Robin!" Mary Margaret stepped into the kitchen, pulling a blond-haired man with her. "I wanted to introduce you to my fiancé, David Nolan."

David held out his hand. "It's good to finally meet you in person."

"You too," Robin replied, shaking his hand. "I'm sure you've met Roland by now. He'll love the fact you're a cop. He considers them to be like the knights who fight dragons in his favorite stories."

"And that explains the dragon questions," David said, realization dawning on him. He let out a little chuckle.

Mary Margaret chuckled as well. "He's fascinated by dragons. Won't go anywhere now without the one Regina gave him."

"Ahh, yes, Regina. Thank you for bringing that smile back to her," David told Robin.

He frowned. "You sound like you've known her a long time."

Mary Margaret shifted from foot-to-foot. "Regina asked me not to talk about our past…"

That interested Robin. "I know she used to work for your father and that you were friends."

"We were like sisters," she replied, smiling. "When I met David, I really hadn't much dating experience. So Regina and her…boyfriend then…. double dated with us until I felt comfortable."

Robin took a sip of beer. "By 'boyfriend,' do you mean her fiancé Daniel?"

Mary Margaret looked relieved and surprised. "She told you about him?"

"She did." He glanced between the two. "So you knew him. What was he like? What were they like?"

They paused before David shrugged. "Daniel seemed like a nice guy. He was friendly, had a good sense of humor. He worked with horses…equine therapy for children with special needs, I believe."

"She was so in love with him," Mary Margaret continued. "She just lit up around him, much like she does around you."

Robin imagined the Regina who loved Daniel was more open and trusting with her heart. It made him happy then to know he caused the same reaction in the more guarded woman whom he loved. A woman who had been created partially by what Daniel had done to her. "Do you know why they broke up?"

Mary Margaret stared at the floor while David huffed. "There were rumors flying around Storybrooke and he chose to believe them rather than Regina."

"Rumors that she was a gold-digger who was having an affair with your father, Mary Margaret?" he asked, watching for her reaction.

Her transformation was startling. She snapped her head up, fire burning in her green eyes and her cheeks turning red. Her voice was cold when she asked: "Who told you about that?"

"Chryseos Midas."

"Midas can jump off the Storybrooke Bridge," she spat. "And I hope you didn't put any stock in what he said."

"Of course not," he replied, though guilt burned his stomach. He had asked August to investigate after speaking with Midas, but only to prove the rumors false.

Mary Margaret was on a roll now, though. "Good. Because those rumors were awful. I've learned my father was no saint and did step out on my mother as she got sicker. But he preferred professional dates, if you know what I mean."

"Escorts." As a man of means and considerable wealth, he knew about Storybrooke's escort businesses. The madams longed to have him as a client, both for his money and for blackmail. All were disappointed.

"Regina was a member of our family," she continued. "Mom loved her and Daddy treated her like a second daughter. Yes, he gave her gifts but everything he gave her, he also gave me. And yes, she was constantly over at our house as Mom deteriorated before our eyes. Daddy and I relied on her a lot. She was our rock."

"So what happened? From past comments, it seems you two were estranged until she became Roland's nanny."

The fire left her eyes, replaced by tears as she sagged into David's arms. "I was awful to her, a real brat. I only learned about Daddy's escorts after had already encouraged the rumors that Regina was his mistress. He 'broke up' with her, fired her and took back all the gifts while I passed judgment on her. I thought she had used me and betrayed Mom, preying on my father. All the while, she was just his scapegoat."

It all made sense to Robin now. Leopold had sacrificed Regina to save his own reputation. People would feel sympathetic toward a grieving man who fell prey to an ambitious young woman already dubbed "The Evil Queen" rather than a man cheating on his dying wife with high-end call girls. No wonder Regina had resisted getting close to Robin, fought their apparently obvious attraction and always tried to refuse his gifts. It had blown up in her face before and she feared it would happen again.

"Mary Margaret, I hope I do not see your father for a long time because I will have more than a conversation with him when I do," Robin said, balling his hands into fists.

She nodded. "When I finally got the truth out of Daddy, I was devastated. I…I banned him from Mom's room at the hospital, though I relented to let him say goodbye. Mom's treatments weren't covered by insurance and had drained a lot of our money. That's why he took back Regina's gifts, for the money. Daddy also retired early—forced out by the board to avoid the escort scandal, I suppose—and his golden parachute was enough to get me a nice apartment and him a place down in Florida. We talk and I visit him a couple times a year but it's not the same. Not after what he did to Regina.

"And I think Regina thinks I still think she's a harlot who tried to break up my parents' marriage and she's okay with that so I will still idolize my father but all I want to do is hold her and apologize over and over…" Mary Margaret finally took a breath, her voice tight from the tears she was fighting.

David pulled her close as she sobbed into his chest. Robin grimaced as he met the man's eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"It's okay. I think she needed this," David replied. "I'm just going to take her into the next room to calm her down."

Robin nodded. Once they were gone, he set down the beer bottle on the counter before placing his palms flat against the surface as well. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh no. That stance is never a good one. What did you do?" Will asked.

"Something stupid."

"Usually is. So what is it?"

Robin sighed. "I asked August to investigate Blanchard Financials. Specifically Regina's time there."

"Wait," Will said, coming to stand next to him. "You've been investigating your girlfriend? For how long?"

"Almost two months," Robin admitted.

Will sputtered before slamming down his beer bottle. "Your entire relationship?"

"Not the entire relationship," he argued before sighing. "But most of it, yes."

Pulling up a chair, Will sat down. "Tell me everything."

Robin sat down as well and told him the entire story. When he finished, his friend shook his head. "You're a right idiot, you know that, right?"

"I do," Robin replied.

Will sighed, standing up again. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Now?" Robin stood as well, grabbing his beer. "Now, I'm going back out there and enjoying my party. Tomorrow…I don't know."

His friend made a buzzer sound. "I'm sorry. The answer we were looking for is—tomorrow, I'm going to end the investigation."

"I don't know, Will. There are still too much that doesn't make sense."

"Really?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But I think you should trust Regina and be patient."

Robin sighed as Will left. He took a deep breath and headed back outside to this party. As he said, he was going to enjoy the rest of his party. Then he would worry about what he was going to do.

* * *

Regina smiled as she saw her father deep in conversation with Paul and Andrew, the three seemingly on their way to being fast friends. She took a sip of her water as Emma wrapped her arm around her. "Aren't you going to drink something a bit stronger than that?" she asked.

"Eventually," Regina replied. "But for now, I'm good. Has Killian recovered?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "He says he hasn't but he's fine. Besides, how fast could Robin have been driving anyway?"

"One hundred twenty miles per hour," John replied, approaching them. "I was in the front seat and could see the speedometer. There's a reason he usually is driven around."

Regina let out a low whistle while Emma shook her head. "Okay, I think I need to go apologize to my boyfriend. I'll meet up with you in a bit, Regina."

Once she was gone, Regina turned back to John. "Can I ask you something?"

"In what capacity?" he asked back.

"Lawyer," she replied.

He nodded, setting his beer bottle down. "Sorry, I don't like do any lawyering while holding an alcoholic beverage. Proceed."

"Robin and I are getting serious," Regina started, smiling as she said the words. "I'm not saying we're going to be rushing down the aisle, but we've both assured each other we're in this for the long haul."

"Okay…"

She took a deep breath. "There's a lot in my past I haven't told Robin about yet. And now that I trust him, I need to know if I can legally tell him."

"Oh?" John's eyebrow shot up and he let his arms fall to his side, leaning closer. He was clearly intrigued now.

"It's a long story that I can't disclose because of a non-disclosure agreement."

John nodded. "I see. And somehow you feel telling Robin would violate this agreement?"

She shifted as she sighed. "I'm not sure. All the legalese and the wording…That's why I was wondering if you could look it over for me. See if I can tell Robin without violating it?"

"Of course," he replied. "Before I leave, remind me to give you my business card. You can either e-mail me or drop it off at my office. I'd be happy to look it over for you."

"Thank you so much. As for payment, I'm sure we can work something out…"

He waved her off. "Nonsense. Consider your payment the fact you brought my friend back to me. Robin was broken after Marian's death and while he had started putting himself together again before you arrived, you brought light back to him. And that has made a big difference."

She smiled, feeling some heat raise to her cheeks. John picked up his beer and made his excuses right before two familiar arms wrapped around her. "Have I told you today that you're amazing?" Robin asked.

"Today?" She played along, pondering it. "No, I don't believe you have."

"Ahh. Then let me rectify it. You're amazing." He kissed her cheek.

She leaned into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Very much so. Thank you for putting it together." He kissed her forehead this time.

Roland raced up to them and looked up at Regina with a smile. "Is it time for the other surprise?"

"Another surprise?" Robin looked between his son and her. "What could that possibly be?"

"Well, you can't have a birthday party without cake, right?" She glanced up to see Will and Killian rolling in the giant vanilla and chocolate cake she had ordered. Several candles covered it, their flames flickering in the warm breeze.

Robin picked up Roland and turned to her. "Good lord, woman. How old do you think I am?"

"Haha," she said, rolling her eyes. "We're going to sing you happy birthday and then you're going to blow them out. Got it?"

"I'm going to need some help." He pulled her against him and looked at Roland. "Can I rely on you two?"

Roland nodded and once everyone finished the worst rendition of the birthday song Regina had ever heard, she pulled her hair back. She leaned forward with Robin and together with Roland, they managed to blow out all the candles Will had placed on the cake. Everyone clapped and Robin kissed her.

Will began to slice up the cake and Robin dipped his finger in some of the icing. He placed a bit on Roland's nose before turning to her. Regina's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Don't you dare, Robin Locksley!"

"It's good luck," he said, approaching her. "We want that, right?"

She shook her head before racing away from him. "You'll never catch me!"

Robin chased her, laughing they left the tent and the party guests behind. She heard him and picked up speed, her lungs burning from the exertion and her own laughter.

He grabbed her, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around as he dabbed the icing on her nose. Robin then swung her into his arms to carry her bridal-style back to tent. "Looks like I won, milady," he said.

"We both won," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. He smirked as they joined the party and she was certain she had never loved anyone so much before in her life, not even Daniel.

Even better, it didn't frighten her like it might've only a few months ago.

* * *

 **A/N** : So there you go—some answers on what happened with Regina and Leopold. But Robin's instincts that there's more to this story are right. What is with that nondisclosure agreement? What does she want to Robin but is afraid to tell? And what consequences might Robin's investigation still have?

It is funny that my version of Alan a Dale comes out to Alan Dale, the name of the actor that played King George/Albert Spencer. So I guess that's also a shout out. "The Frog Prince" is a shout out to the movie Prince Charming, starring Sean Maguire. Look it up on YouTube if you haven't seen it.

This chapter had a lot of Robin, which I guess makes up for no Robin in Sunday's episode. The next chapter will be fluff and smut, so I'm afraid that means angst…she is a-comin'. Brace yourselves.

-Mac


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm**

Robin's party stretched into the night. He lit the fire pit and Regina sat by it, wrapped in one of his jackets. She had Roland in her lap, helping him roast a marshmallow while Robin sat behind her, rubbing her back as he spoke with Killian and Emma. They were sharing a chair, curled up under a blanket together.

"Is it ready yet?" Roland asked her, growing impatient.

She smiled. "Pull it out and we'll check."

He did as she instructed and they inspected the marshmallow. It was a nice golden brown color and she nodded. "It's ready. Just be careful as it's going to be hot."

"I will," Roland promised, blowing on the marshmallow before taking a tentative bite.

She leaned back against Robin and he wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder. "He should probably go to bed soon."

"No!" Roland whipped around, frowning at his father. "I'm not tired and the party isn't over."

"You're a growing boy who needs his sleep," Robin insisted. "So finish your marshmallow and then I'll put you to bed."

Jane leaned forward. "I'll put him to bed, Robin. You and Regina stay out here with your guests. How does that sound, Roland?"

"No! I want to stay up with everyone else," he protested.

Regina frowned, sensing a tantrum coming on from the overstimulated boy. "Okay, you need to go to bed."

"I think most of us will be right behind you," Emma assured Roland, stretching. "I know I feel ready for bed myself."

Killian nodded, sitting up. "I'll take you home."

"Not with how much you've had to drink," Robin admonished. "You two can stay here in the mansion. I insist."

"Besides, we set Daddy up in a room. You really don't have to rush home," Regina added as Roland continued to stew in her arms.

Emma sighed in relief. "Oh, that sounds wonderful. Thanks, Robin."

"I still don't want to go to bed," Roland protested, pouting. It lost some of its potency though with the marshmallow goo around his lips.

Robin stood and scooped up his son. "Enough of that, Roland. You're going to bed and you have your choice—Gran or me."

"Gran." He sighed before kissing his father goodnight. Once Robin put him down, Roland climbed up and kissed Regina's cheek. "Good night."

Emma stood. "I think I'm going to follow you to bed, Roland. It's been an exciting day."

"I'll join you," Killian said, standing as well. "Good night, everyone."

Regina watched them walk off as Robin grabbed the blanket Killian and Emma left behind. He wrapped it around them and pulled her down against him. "This has been the best birthday I've had in a long time," he said.

"Good," she replied, curling against him as she watched the smoke curl into the night sky. "I'm sorry for the secrets."

"Secrets? I had no clue about any of this and didn't suspect anything," he replied.

"Not even that time you came to my room?"

He paused before asking: "You weren't doing something for your father?"

"No," she said before reconsidering. "Well, I was. But I had also been finalizing a few things for your party."

"It's okay, lovely. Look, I'll admit I thought you were being a little secretive but I had no reason not to trust you," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiled, relieved and amazed that this man wanted and cared for her. "I love you, Robin."

He had been carding his fingers through her hair and stopped. She held her breath, wondering if she had taken it a step too far. That for once, she had pushed past a boundary he wasn't ready to cross.

But he chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest. "I always thought I'd be the first one to say it. I love you, too, Regina."

She hugged him tighter, closing her eyes. "What now?"

"Now, I think I send everyone home so I can take you to bed," he whispered. "Though that does require me to leave you and I'm not in the mood to do that."

"We can't stay out here all night."

"I don't know. The chair is not that bad and we have a blanket as well as the fire. We'll be fine."

She had a picture of him sleeping out here, the stars shining above him and surrounded by all the trees. "You've done it before, haven't you?"

"Once or twice…a summer," he admitted. "Maybe this summer, I can get Roland to join me for a night out camping."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"Would you join us as well?"

Regina shrugged. "I've never been outdoorsy, but I guess I could try it for my two favorite men."

"Okay, where's Will? I'll have him throw everyone out." She felt Robin look around for his friend.

"I think he already turned in for the night," she heard John say. "Most people have gone home and I'm about to do so myself."

Regina sat up, looking at Robin's friend. "Are you okay to drive? Everyone drank a bit much today, myself included."

John chuckled. "Will made arrangements before he went to go pass out. Everyone is going to get home safe, I assure you."

"I feel like a terrible hostess," she replied. "That probably should've been my job."

"You've been entertaining me. That's a fulltime job." Robin gave her a cheeky grin and a wink.

John nodded. "That's too true. Anyway, good night you, two. Robin, happy birthday. And Regina, thank you for the party."

"Thank you for coming, John. I hope we see you soon," she replied, careful with her wording. While she felt bad for still keeping a secret from Robin, there was too much at stake for both of them. She'd tell him as soon as she knew it wouldn't hurt them in anyway.

John walked away as Robin helped her up. She scanned the lawn and saw only a few stragglers behind. But tables, chairs and a whole lot of other things needed to be cleaned up and she groaned. "This is going to be a nightmare."

"I'm a millionaire, Regina. I can pay people to clean this up," he told her, lifting her into his arms again. "So put it out of your mind and let me take you to bed."

"I may fall asleep before you get there."

Robin kissed her forehead. "Then go ahead. I won't care. Just as long as I fall asleep with you in my arms."

* * *

The smell of coffee woke her in the morning. She rolled onto her back as her eyes slowly opened, revealing the green of Robin's room. He was still asleep beside her, snoring softly as he pressed his pillow against the side of his head. Robin's free hand rested against her stomach, over the soft cotton of the oversized t-shirt he gave her to wear to bed.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He squirmed in his sleep, nuzzling his pillow as he pressed his face closer to it. Regina chuckled before sliding from his bed and then his room, treading down the hall back to her own.

Her words proved prophetic the night before. By the time Robin arrived at his room, she was half-asleep and lacked any energy to retrieve her pajamas. He lent her a t-shirt but now she felt it was best if she changed into something more appropriate for breakfast with the family.

It struck her as she pulled on her pajama pants. She was about to sit down to breakfast with her family and Robin's blended together. And she had told him she loved him the night before. Everything seemed more real now. They were becoming a family and it made her feel giddy, rather than nervous.

Changed into proper pajamas and wrapped in her purple bathrobe, she went to check on Roland. He was sound asleep on his side, Sparky tucked under his arm and Teddy pressed between him and the mattress. Regina smiled and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled his pillow and pressed his face closer to it, just like his father. She wondered if Robin knew how much his son was like him and made a note to tell him.

Regina stepped off the last step and entered the kitchen. Jane was bustling around the room, gathering pans as several ingredients were spread out over the counter. Beans, Canadian bacon, sausages and the like were lined up.

"Do you need any help?" she asked Jane.

Jane smiled, nodding. "I'd love some. Have you ever made a full English breakfast before?"

"Uh…can't say I have. I'm not entirely sure what that is," Regina admitted.

The older woman laughed. "I can't say I'm surprised. Will is a very good cook but I can't imagine he has the time or energy to make this even occasionally."

"Not while I've been here. But I usually go home Saturday night after Roland's in bed. If Will's made it while I've been home…"

"I doubt it. It requires a lot," Jane said. "We pretty much have every possible breakfast food in here short of oatmeal. And I've had to substitute one or two things."

Regina nodded. "Well, tell me where to start."

They worked well together, Jane giving instructions and Regina following them. For a while, that was their entire conversation. But as they worked on the beans and fried tomatoes, Jane finally said: "I want to apologize for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Regina was confused. Jane had been nothing but polite to her when she and Andrew had visited Robin then.

Jane nodded. "I was the one who asked Robin not to invite you and your father to Christmas, wanting to keep it to family. He wasn't happy but respected my wishes, since I didn't realize exactly how much you were family as well."

"Robin and I weren't together at Christmas," Regina said. "And I couldn't go to Christmas anyway. My father wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. But still, I could've been nicer to you. I probably came off as a complete snob and I apologize for treating you any less than I would treat Will, even after Andrew pointed out the painfully obvious—that you and my son were attracted to each other."

Regina's cheeks flushed and she smiled. "Well, Robin and I were ignoring it ourselves. But I understand. You probably weren't expecting him to be interested in someone so soon after Marian."

Jane chuckled. "It wasn't that. In fact, I didn't really warm up to Marian until after she and Robin were married. I'm afraid I just have trouble sharing my Robin with another woman. But don't worry, I know when to back off.

"So how about a clean slate?" She held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Jane Locksley and I am Robin's proud and overbearing mother."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she shook Jane's hand. "Regina Mills, Roland's nanny and Robin's girlfriend. So nice to meet you."

"Well, now that's over with, let's finish this breakfast? I'm going to start the bacon so brace yourself. There's about to be a stampede," Jane said, placing the first slices in the frying pan.

The house, though, remained silent except for little feet padding down the stairs. She turned to see Roland rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen. "I smell sausages," he said.

"Yes. Your Gran is introducing me to the Full English," Regina explained, pulling him close.

Roland's eyes lit up. "You're going to love it! It's so much food we just skip lunch and go straight to dinner. But it's all really yummy."

"Well, I wasn't sold on it before but now I am," she said, picking him up. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, his curls tickling her nose as she hugged him.

She picked him up at just the right moment because she then heard the stomping of heavy feet running toward the kitchen. Will burst out of the hallway from his room, still shrugging on his bathrobe. Robin and Killian came tumbling down the stairs, shoving each other out of the way until they landed in the kitchen.

Jane smirked as she looked at Regina. "Their hearts may belong to America, but their stomachs are still English."

"I see," Regina replied as Robin wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him. "But your heart definitely belongs to America?"

"Oh, yes," he whispered, kissing her.

Roland groaned between them. "Gross."

They laughed as they broke apart, Robin taking his son from her arms. He held Roland upside down as the boy squealed in delight. "You're the other American my heart belongs to, you know," he told Roland.

"I'm not American," Roland insisted. "I'm British like you!"

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you're mostly American. I should know." Robin carried his son toward the dining room.

Regina started to follow when she noticed her father come down the stairs. She paused, waiting for him as he took each step one at a time. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you and Robin sleep well?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"We did. And now we're getting introduced to the Full English breakfast. It's a lot of food so just eat whatever you feel comfortable eating." She looped her arm through his and led him to the dining room.

They entered as everyone tried to arrange themselves around the table. Emma, Paul and Vivienne had come through the living room and wished Regina and Henry a good morning as the two passed by. "I guess I'll sit by you, Daddy?" Regina asked, resting her hands on a two chairs at the end of the table.

"Papa saved you and Mr. Henry seats by him," Roland said, pointing to the other end of the table where Robin sat at the head. There were two empty chairs to his right. Emma, Killian and Will were on that side of the table as well while Roland was sitting between both sets of his grandparents.

Regina smiled, taking her seat next to Robin. He placed his hand on her knee under the table and smiled at her. "Right where you belong," he said.

It hit her with a jolt. She was sitting next to him at the head of a family meal and it felt right. Regina ducked her head, brushing away a few tears that rose to her eyes. He squeezed her knee, comforting her.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "This is turning out to be a great weekend. I hope you feel the same."

"This is the best birthday weekend ever," he replied, before turning back to the food-laden table. "And introducing you, Henry and Emma to the Full English is just icing on the cake. Tuck in!"

* * *

After breakfast, all Regina could do was collapse on the couch with Robin. He pulled a blanket over them before turning on some soft music. Tossing the remote aside, he propped himself up on his elbow. "Well? What did you think?"

"I think I ate too much," she groaned, rubbing her stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to eat anything else the rest of the day."

Robin smirked as his eyes raked over her body. "I know a way to help you work up an appetite."

Her cheeks flushed as her eyes widened. She gave him a little shove. "Robin Locksley, your house is filled with people. I am not having sex with you while your parents, my father and your in-laws are all under this roof."

"Regina, do you know how big this mansion is? How many unused rooms there are? We can go to several different ones and no one will ever know or hear."

"If they can't find us, they'll figure it out," she said.

He sighed. "We went off together. They probably already figure we've ripped each other's clothes off. But if you're uncomfortable then I'm fine just to cuddle and watch a movie."

"You sure?" she asked. "It is your birthday."

"And I'm not going to use that to force you or guilt you into do anything. I just want to be here with you, Regina."

She smiled, curling closer to him. "Thank you. And I promise you we can have all the belated birthday sex you want once everyone leaves."

"Only if you want to," Robin stressed and she smiled. She knew he respected her and her wishes. It made her love him more.

"I want to talk," she said.

He hummed. "About what?"

"Anything. Like…would you pick up your bow and arrows again?"

"I would consider it. Why?"

She bit her lip. "I would love to see you. I…I think you would look so sexy firing an arrow."

Robin sat up, clearly intrigued by that revelation. "Oh? Do tell, milady."

"I just…" She shrugged. "I guess I just to imagine you doing so shirtless, the muscles rippling in your arms and back with every move, sweat making every contour glisten…"

"Regina Mills, do you read trashy romance novels?"

"What?" she gasped. "No."

He grinned. "Oh, really? So I won't find some bodice-ripper hidden under your pillow, with ear-marked pages for what you want to do to me when we're alone?"

"Of course not. I read mysteries."

Robin nodded. "I see. You like solving problems, trying to put it together before the big reveal, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you." He kissed her hand. "What type of books do you think I like?"

"Aren't all British people legally required to like Shakespeare?"

He smirked. "Very cute."

Regina laughed. "Thank you. I thought so. Anyway, I think you like a good thriller. Hero versus bad guy, who will win?"

"You cheated."

"What?" She sat up, crossing her arms. "How did I do that?"

He sat up as well. "You're home nearly all day. You've probably seen my books all the time."

"How much free time do you think I have? Certainly not enough to go looking through rooms I don't normally have to go into."

"You do take breaks during the day, right, Regina? I don't want you overexerting yourself." Robin took her hands and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs.

She nodded. "I do. And when I take them, the last thing I'm doing is snooping into your personal business, Robin. I'm usually lying face down on the bed, to be honest."

"Ahh," he replied, pulling her down on top of him. Her nose was pressed to his chest and he gently held her there. "Then lie face down here and relax better."

Regina giggled but only adjusted her face so that her cheek was pressed to his t-shirt. "I do need to breathe," she explained to him.

The door opened and Emma entered the room. "Ahh, here's where you two are hiding. We were looking for you."

"And you just barge in? What if we had been…busy?" Robin asked.

Emma shrugged. "I've seen Regina naked and I'm sure you're fine under those clothes."

"She has no shame," Regina explained, sitting up. "What is that you wanted?"

"Pool party. We're all in agreement, so are you two joining us?" Emma smiled at them, looking hopeful.

Robin sat up, grinning. "I think a pool party sounds wonderful. It's been ages since we went swimming."

"Great. Come on, Regina, let's go get ready. I'm sure Robin's excited to see you in that red bikini now that he can openly ogle you." Emma winked at them.

He made a choked sound and Regina chuckled, standing. "I think that's a great idea," she replied, tone sugary sweet as she winked at him.

* * *

Robin leaned back in his hot tub, enjoying the warm bubbles against his sore muscles. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to suggest volleyball in the pool, other than as an excuse to finally use the net setting in storage, and now every inch of him was punishing him for doing so.

At least he wasn't alone. Will had groaned while climbing in and Killian hadn't moved an inch. Emma was curled against him, her eyes closed. Robin had wanted to reach for Regina but Roland had wedged himself between the two adults. He was the only one still chipper after that brutal if friendly game.

"What are we going to do next?" he asked, bouncing in the water.

Everyone groaned as Regina patted Roland's hand. "I think we're all going to have a nice rest, sweetheart."

"Oh," Roland said, disappointed. "But can you and Miss Emma play a game with me when we get out?"

"As long as it doesn't involve too much movement, I'll do whatever you want, kid," Emma replied.

Roland cheered and Robin stretched his arm out to rest against Regina's shoulders. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered a bit. He decided that this was the best birthday he had in a long time.

He also decided that in the morning, he was calling August and instructing him to stop investigating into Regina's past. She would reveal it to him when she was ready and that was going to have to be good enough for him because she was worth the wait.

* * *

The day before Mother's Day, Robin was awakened by his son. "I need your help," he said.

Robin frowned. "With what?"

"Breakfast in bed," Roland said, "for Regina."

"Why?" he asked his son, sitting up in bed.

Roland stared at him like he just missed the obvious. "For Mother's Day."

As May started, Robin had grown to dread the approach of the second Sunday of the month. It would be their second Mother's Day without Marian and though it wouldn't be as rough as the year before. Roland could leave the house now, though he still couldn't go to the cemetery. Not that Robin wanted that to be his memories of Marian now. So he figured they could plant a tree in her memory, creating a little garden for Roland to go to when he wanted to remember his mother.

Now, though, he was worried that Roland was starting to really view Regina as a replacement mother. While he loved her and wanted them to be a family, he didn't want Roland to latch onto Regina and forget Marian.

He lifted Roland onto his lap. "Regina isn't your mother."

"Yet," Roland replied. "But you're going to marry her and live happily ever after so then she'll be my mother."

"We've talked about this. Regina and I aren't sure we'll get married." Ignoring the feeling he was lying to his son, Robin took a deep breath. "And you have a mother. Even if she isn't here, we should still remember her."

"I know. And I miss Mama every day. But Regina is here and she helps me miss Mama less. So why can't I celebrate Mother's Day with her?"

Marian's voice drifted through his mind: " _Remember the dead but celebrate with the living._ " He smiled and rubbed Roland's back. "You're right. And it is the day before, so I guess we can call it Regina's Day. How's that?"

Roland beamed. "I like it. So can we make her breakfast in bed now?"

"Yes," Robin replied, laughing. "We can go make her breakfast."

* * *

Regina sat up in bed, surprised her alarm hadn't gone off. She frowned, wondering if Robin had turned it off again. He had developed a habit of doing so when he thought she needed more rest and while she appreciated his motive, she wished he wouldn't just turn off her alarm.

She heard whispers from the hallway and Roland's little giggle before the door opened. The boy was carrying a tray filled with scrambled eggs, sausages and white toast. Robin followed his son, carrying a mug she believed was filled with coffee.

"What's this?" she asked, looking between father and son.

Roland held up the tray. "Happy Regina's Day! It's like Mother's Day, only just for you."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she smiled. "I get my own day? What for?"

"Well, you're not my mother yet, but you still do everything Mama used to do. So I'm celebrating you!" Roland replied, setting the tray on her lap before crawling onto the bed with her.

She pulled him closer as Robin leaned down to give her the mug. He kissed her forehead. "You deserve it."

"Thank you," she said, kissing Roland's head. "You two are the best."

He wiggled out of her grasp and ran back into his room as she started her breakfast. "What other surprises does he have in store for me?" she asked Robin.

"I don't know. We kinda just made up this holiday this morning," Robin admitted, sitting down next to her.

Roland returned holding out a piece of paper. "I drew this for you, Regina."

She took, finding several different drawings divided up into neat boxes. All had various people in them, but she noticed the most prevalent were three who looked like her, Robin and Roland.

He climbed back up on the bed. "This everything we've done since you came to be my nanny," he explained, going through each picture with her.

By the time he was done, she was really crying. Robin brushed some of her tears away while Roland frowned. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," she told him, moving the tray aside so she could hug him properly. "I am really, really happy. I love you, Roland."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Regina. You're the best."

Robin stood, picking up her tray. "I'm going to leave you two alone and I'll leave this over here on the table for you, Regina."

She thanked him and once he left, she covered herself and Roland with the blankets. "What do you want to do, sweetheart?"

"Can you read me a story?" he asked, tapping her storybook. "I love it when you read to me. And then can we play outside?"

"Absolutely." She picked up her book and let him snuggle closer. If this was what it felt like to really be a mother, she was glad she could experience it with him.

* * *

Regina's Day ended with her in Robin's bathtub, enjoying a nice long soak before she had to head home for her day off. Robin slipped into the room, smiling at her. "Roland is sound asleep. You wore him out today."

"He nearly wore me out," she replied. "He's a little bundle of energy."

Robin hummed in agreement, kneeling next to the tub. "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"This morning when Roland told me he wanted to celebrate Mother's Day with you, I…I didn't react well," he admitted, surprising her.

She sat up, brows furrowed. "Because of Marian?"

He nodded. "I was worried that he was going to forget about her."

"That's never going to happen," she assured him. "He talks about Marian all the time with me. His favorite thing to do is look at all the pictures of her and he tries to tell me the stories behind them, if he knows them. If not, he makes them up."

Robin laughed flicking the water with his fingers. "Still, I said you weren't his mother."

"I'm not," she replied. "I'm his nanny and his dad's girlfriend."

"But you're still like his mother. So I shouldn't have tried to stop him from celebrating Mother's Day with you."

"Well, if you ask me, Regina's Day is much better." She smiled as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the cool porcelain.

Robin flicked the water in silence for a few more moments before asking: "Do you want to be a mother one day?"

"I'd love to," she whispered, opening her eyes to find him watching her. "But every year that passes, that dream gets farther and farther away. And I'm okay. If all I ever am is a nanny, then I would've had so many children."

"And if you're a stepmother?" he asked.

Her heart sped up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not proposing marriage," he told her, taking her hand despite the fact it was all wrinkled. "I know you, Regina, and this would be way too fast. But would you consider being Roland's stepmother?"

"In a heartbeat," she replied. "If everything else was right."

He smiled, leaning his head along the edge of the tub. "And don't count out having a child of your own. You're still young enough."

"Thank you, Robin," she said, kissing him.

"Well, I'll leave you to your bath," he said, standing. "You'll know where to find me."

She watched him leave before getting lost in her own thoughts. With her feelings now bared for Robin, she had been wondering more and more about marriage one day. Being Robin's wife and Roland's stepmother seemed like a dream come true. And if she was able to give Robin another child, to allow Roland to have a sibling like his father wanted, it would just be icing on top of an already sweet cake.

* * *

The weather grew warmer and sunnier as May progressed. Robin developed a case of spring fever he fought off as best as he could. While he enjoyed some freedom as the CEO of the company and a far more flexible schedule, he knew he couldn't abuse it. It wasn't a good example to set for his employees. And with Graham still trying to sniff out the embezzler, Robin knew he had to remain at the office more often than not.

But he found the days where he could slip away early, get Marco to pick him up and take him home. There he would sweep Regina and sometimes Roland out the door for some fresh air. If Roland was with them, they would play games on Robin's large lawn and chase each other around until Will called them in for dinner.

When it was just him and Regina, they strolled hand-in-hand around Nottingham as his property sprang back to life. Sometimes they talked, other times they just enjoyed the silence and each other's company.

One day, close to Memorial Day weekend, Robin left work early and invited Regina on a nice long walk. "Mary Margaret is here and can mind Roland until we get back," he said. "Or Will. He's usually back from his run by four-thirty, right?"

"True," she agreed, taking his hand.

They walked down to the path which led to Lake Nostros. Park workers were busy setting up the beach there for its opening that weekend and Robin wrapped his arm around Regina. "Do you think we can get Roland to the beach this summer? I think he'd have a lot of fun at the lake."

"I think we could convince him that the beach and lake are safe," Regina said, nodding. She then gave him a sly look. "Though I suspect that request has more to do about seeing me in my bikini than seeing Roland in the lake."

He slung his arm over her shoulders. "Guilty as charged, milady."

"I thought so. I should just wear my one-piece to spite you."

"You wound me." He pressed his free hand to his heart.

She laughed as they continued down the boardwalk, heading toward Any Given Sundae. Robin was about to suggest some ice cream before dinner when she gasped, moving away from him. "Ingrid?" she asked.

Any Given Sundae's proprietor, Ingrid Aren, glanced up and smiled widely. "Regina Mills? Oh my god, it's been too long!"

The two women embraced, laughing and talking excitedly. What Robin could make out was that they were childhood friends and had lost touch as they got older. "I can't believe you still work here," Regina said.

Ingrid nodded. "I do. I love it here. We've actually turned it into a franchise. Hilda and Gerda manage that while I take care of our flagship and come up with new flavors."

"You always loved to do that. I remember quite a few concoctions you tried on me and your sisters."

The blonde woman laughed. "Oh, my little guinea pigs. I promise you I've gotten better at it."

"I imagine if you've managed to expand," Regina replied before reaching back for Robin's hand. "Do you think we could get some?"

She smiled, looking over Robin. "I haven't seen you or your son in a long time. I'm sorry about your wife. You three were a great little family of Rocky Road lovers."

He nodded. "Thank you. Do you think I can get some to take home to my son as a treat? And a cone of it for myself?"

"Of course," Ingrid replied. She looked at Regina. "Still prefer mint chocolate chip?"

"I do. And I'll take a cone as well."

Robin held the door open for the women, following Regina into the shop. "Mint chocolate chip, huh? Can I lure you to the Rocky Road side?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm not much for Rocky Road. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"No," he sighed. "I guess we're just going to have to make room for mint chocolate chip. Maybe it's time for Roland and I to expand our horizons. Try new things."

"I like the sound of that." Regina took the cones from Ingrid as Robin paid for their ice cream. She then said goodbye to her friend, promising to visit again soon.

They weren't able to walk hand-in-hand with their ice cream so they just walked as close as possible as they headed back to Nottingham. Robin slowed his steps as a ferry came in. "Regina, is that Will?"

She squinted, spotting a man with short hair and a blue track suit stretching by the dock. With a smile, she nodded. "He comes down to the water when the ferry comes in? Why?"

"I think she might be the reason," Robin said, motioning to a pretty woman with her blonde hair pulled into a bun. She wore a red silk top paired with a gray pencil skirt, a pearl necklace hanging around her neck. A black briefcase was in one hand and she used her free arm to hug Will, smiling widely.

Regina laughed. "He has a girlfriend? How sweet."

"She must've been who he spent Valentine's Day with," Robin mused. "He hasn't really spoken of a love life though."

"Maybe he liked having something to himself. Or he wasn't ready yet."

"And he gave me hell for not telling him about us sooner. Wait until I get him on this!" He felt giddy at the thought of teasing Will about this.

She frowned, turning to face him. "No. Let him come to you. We shouldn't even be spying. I know I wouldn't like someone going through my private business without my knowledge."

Guilt churned in his stomach even a month after ending his investigation and he hoped his smile didn't falter. "You're right. As usual. Let's give those two their privacy. Besides, we don't want the ice cream to melt."

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, just going over a few expense items for her father's care. Nothing too major as Jefferson still paid for his treatments and insurance covered most of his medications. There were just a few miscellaneous expenses Emma sent her receipts for, like the gloves she wore when treating Henry, and a few other expenses.

As she powered down her laptop, two strong hands began to massage her shoulders. Thumbs worked through particularly tight knots and she let her head fall back against Robin's chest. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"You can go a little lower and to the right," she instructed. As his fingers hit the spot in question, she moaned. "That's the ticket."

He chuckled. "So, I've decided to give my eyes a break and took out my contacts. You know what that means."

She opened her eyes, finding that he was wearing the silver-rimmed frames that made her weak at the knees. "Oh god…"

"I believe on our first official date, I promised you a night where we would be sexy nerds together," he said, picking up her black rimmed glasses. "And now I'm delivering on that promise."

Regina grinned, taking her glasses from him and putting them on. "I see. So, what do we do next?"

He pulled her up and pressed her close to him. "Talk nerdy to me."

"Nerdy?" She cast about for something. "I…I was a mathlete in high school."

"Ooh, tell me more," he moaned.

"Umm…we had a chance to go to nationals but were stopped by a team from Portland. We were so close and I had nailed it with a difficult equation, but they buzzed in first on a question about imaginary numbers."

Robin sucked at her pressure point and she moaned, leaning closer to him. She felt him growing hard through his pajamas. The thought that he wasn't wearing underwear popped into her mind as she said: "Your turn. Talk nerdy to me."

"Hmm…I used to do Shakespeare in the Park back home. People apparently still talk about my Mercutio."

"And you scoffed when I said you read Shakespeare."

He kissed her nose. "Not anymore, lovely."

"So you wanted to be an actor?"

"For about a minute, yes."

She hummed. "That's not very nerdy."

"I also wanted to be an astronaut," he said, nipping at her earlobe. "And then I started to learn all about ecology and botany and business. That led to the creation of Sherwood."

Regina gasped as he found an erogenous zone right behind her ear. She groaned as her knees began to buckle. "I was part of the debate club."

"I cried when they canceled the original Doctor Who. I was ten."

"I dressed up and went to the midnight release of the last Harry Potter book."

His knee was now between her legs and she rocked against it, her cotton pajamas and underwear starting to grow wet with her arousal. She felt the dull start of pleasure building low in her core.

Robin's hand slid under her shirt, cupping her breast. "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," she gasped. "You?"

"Gryffindor. The lion symbol…it was meant to be," he said, making her recall the family crest he had hanging over one of his fireplaces.

She hummed, kissing him. "I don't know how much nerdier I can get," she admitted. "You?"

He sighed, pulling away from her. "If you promise not to laugh, I'll show you."

"I promise," she said, crossing her heart.

"Okay. Come on." He took her hand and led her from the bedroom, guiding her to the third floor of the mansion.

Robin paused outside one door, hand hovering over the knob as he turned to her. "Remember you promised not to laugh."

"You don't have to be scared. Whatever's on the other side of the door can't be that bad," she said, running her hand down his arm.

He opened the door and turned on the light. With a bow, he said: "After you, milady."

Regina entered the room and her mouth fell open. Every piece of Star Wars merchandise possible was housed inside. Dolls, action figures, cardboard cutouts of the characters, and so much more crowded around her.

She turned, looking at her sheepish boyfriend. "You're a huge Star Wars fan?"

"Yes."

"How did I not know this? Especially with the seventh movie coming out last year. Did you see it?"

"I did," he replied. "When Will and I went Christmas shopping, we also went to see the movie together."

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. "You didn't have to sneak around and hide it from me."

He pulled her closer. "So, what do you think of all this?"

"I think you win," she replied. "You are the King Nerd in this relationship."

"Then you are my queen."

She lowered her voice. "Well, your queen wants you to take her to bed now."

* * *

Regina dug her nails into the headboard of Robin's bed as she gripped it tighter. Her breathing was coming in short spurts and her hips wanted to buck. But Robin held them in place as her thighs framed his head. All she could see when she looked down was his hair but she could feel his tongue against her clit. He licked and sucked, about to unravel the coil of nerves in her core.

She quivered and moaned as it sprung, her eyes closing her body was flooded by varying sensations. It left her weak as she fell back against the bed, breathing hard. "No one's ever done that to me before," she gasped out.

"What?" Robin lifted his head up a bit to look at her. "No one has ever gone down on you? Eaten you out?"

"No," she said, letting him pull her so she was lying flush against him.

He kissed her forehead. "So no one has ever focused solely on your pleasure? Such a shame. I promise you I will always do that."

She rubbed some of her juices out of his beard before kissing him, tasting the tang of herself on his tongue. Pressing her forehead to his, she sighed. "Thank you. But let's not forget you."

"Oh?" He grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

Her mind flashed to giving a blowjob and a cold sensation filled her as she stared at his cock. Robin's grin fell and he rubbed her arms. "Hey, hey. You don't have to do that. I'm not looking for reciprocity."

"I'm sorry. I just…I just can't," she said, rolling over.

Robin scooted closer to her, kissing her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. I am not going to expect you to do something you're not comfortable with. Okay?"

She rolled back toward him, wrapping her arms around him. "You are an amazing man. A real diamond in the rough, you know?"

"You're the diamond." He kissed her forehead, just holding her as they started to exchange languid kisses.

His heat chased away her cold sweat and she slid her hand between them, wrapping her fingers around his still hard cock. Robin's eyes popped open as she grinned at him. "I didn't mean for us to stop sexy nerd night."

"Oh," he said, excited. As she moved toward his balls, he reached over for a condom. "Give me a moment then, milady."

She waited as he put it on, kissing his neck and shoulder. Once it was on, he rolled over her, hovering there. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

He nodded, flipping them. Regina landed on his stomach with an "oof," her hands braced on his shoulders. As he ran his hands up her arms, he smiled at her. "Ride me."

"Gladly," she said, positioning herself to slide his cock into her. She gasped, unused to the new sensations of this angle. He felt deeper inside her and she doubted she would need to tease her clit herself. As they moved together, his cock kept brushing it just right.

Regina dug her nails into his skin as one of his hands cupped her breast. His thumb teased her nipple as his other hand supported her back. She found herself unable to hold herself up, toes curling as they tried to find purchase on his sheets. "Robin…"

"I got you, lovely," he grunted. "Just let go."

His mouth closed on her breast, tongue lavishing it as a current ran through her body. She rolled her hips once, twice as sweat began to roll into her eyes. It obscured her vision, leaving her to rely on her feelings. Robin's hot mouth on her breast, warm thumb at the other. His other hand sliding down her back. The muscles in his back moving with each thrust.

She wasn't sure who moved but one change had her heed reeling and limbs during to jelly. Regina repeated the motion, letting his cock assault her spot over and over as heat pooled in her lower abdomen. It began to stream out in her veins, igniting every part of her body as she felt her orgasm approach. With a few wild spasms, she came with a shout that almost sounded like his name.

Her head fell back and her mouth still open in a silent scream of pleasure as he came as well. Neither remained able to support each other and she fell back to the bed.

Robin cleaned them up, Regina amazed he was able to do anything after that. She smiled up at him as the cool damp cloth passed over her. "I love what you do to me."

"Same here, lovely," he whispered, kissing her nose. "Now, let's get some sleep and maybe…maybe we can squeeze in a round two."

She rolled closer to him, letting him wrap her in his arms. With a sigh, she decided she liked being a sexy nerd with him and they should do it more often.

Forever, preferably.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed the fluff and smut. There will be some fluff early in the next chapter but it will be the start of the angst.

I know there are a lot of rumors flying around about what Sunday's episode will bring for Robin and for Outlaw Queen. There's been speculation for months now on what his ultimate fate will be and we're coming down to the wire. This might be vague, but I'm trying to respect those who may wish to remain spoiler free and so have been unaware of some of the drama that unfolded in the fandom the past few months.

No matter what happens Sunday or in the finale, I am not going to abandon Outlaw Queen. I am not going to abandon my stories. I still draw so much inspiration from these two and all the beautiful stories we could've gotten, might still get, and what have you. I have also made a personal promise to myself that I will finish every Outlaw Queen fic I start. So I plan to be here for the long haul, as long as life agrees with me.

Thank you, as always, for reading and supporting my works. You all rock.

-Mac


	15. Storm

Chapter 15: Storm

Regina snuggled deeper into the soft, warm blankets that smelled of pine and Robin. She sighed as she rolled closer to him, feeling his hand come to rest on her hip. His thumb brushed the bare skin where her pajama shirt had ridden up and it started to lull her back to sleep again.

Until the bed began to rock as someone jumped on the mattress. "Happy Father's Day, Papa!" Roland declared.

She and Robin sat up as Roland landed on his back between them, grinning at them. Robin ran a hand through his hair before looking at his son. "You know, some children let their fathers sleep in on Father's Day and not give them a heart attack."

Roland giggled, burrowing himself under the blankets. "Why are you sleeping in Papa's bed, Regina? Did you have a bad dream?"

Even with the increased number of nights Regina was now spending in Robin's bed, she realized this was the first time Roland caught her in it. She sent a panicked look at Robin, who shook his head as he laid down next to his son. "Do you remember when you asked me why Mama and I shared a bed?"

"Uh huh," Roland replied, nodding. "You said when people love each other very much, they get married and want to sleep in the same bed together."

"Right. But even if they aren't married, people who love each other very much want to sleep in the same bed together. So sometimes Regina sleeps in my bed with me and sometimes we sleep in her bed."

She laid down on the other side of Roland. "I'm always here for you, sweetheart, no matter which bed I'm sleeping in."

"I know," he said, trusting her completely. He rolled closer to her, hugging her as his head rested against her chest.

Robin reached out and wrapped his arm around both of them. They laid there a bit longer, Regina's eyes closing as sleep tried to claim her again. It was so comfortable there with Roland's warmth and the weight of Robin's arm, making her feel safe and loved.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Roland began to squirm. He pushed against her and Robin. "I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast?"

"What? I don't get breakfast in bed?" Robin murmured, his eyes still closed as a smile tugged at his lips.

Roland shook his head. "Mamas get breakfast in bed."

"So what do Papas get?"

"Uh…" Roland looked up at Regina, his eyes wide.

She chuckled. "I think Papas get bacon, eggs and coffee. Maybe an omelet if Papa is really nice to the nanny."

"It's Sunday. You're not the nanny today. You're just the woman I love." Robin sat up and kissed her.

Regina smiled as they broke apart. "Okay, that works. You get an omelet. Come on, Roland. Let's go make a nice Father's Day breakfast."

She picked up Roland and carried him down to the kitchen, where Will was already making coffee. He gave her a sleepy nod as she set Roland down again. "Okay, are you going to be my helper?" she asked the boy.

"Of course! What's first?" Roland bounced on his feet.

"Eggs," Regina instructed. "And be very careful, okay?"

Roland nodded, heading over to the refrigerator as Regina retrieved one of the pans. Will watched her, drinking his coffee. "And what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Making Papa breakfast for Father's Day!" Roland explained, handing her the egg carton.

"Thank you," she said. "Now go wash your hands while I get the rest of the ingredients for the omelets."

Will approached her as Roland did as she instructed. "Do you need any help?"

"I have a helper," she told him.

"Who is six."

Roland stormed over to Will and gave him a little push. "I'm a big boy and I'm gonna help Regina. You go back to your room."

Will's lips parted in surprise while Regina felt her brows furrow from concern. She knelt down, ignoring the creaks in her knees as she did so, and pulled Roland close. "Is that how you speak to Will?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna help you!" Roland protested, stomping his foot.

"Not if you act like that," she said, voice stern. "The only thing you're going to do is sit in a timeout."

He pouted. "I just want this to be me and you. Please?"

She glanced up at Will, who nodded. "I can busy myself for a bit. As long as I get an omelet as well."

"Deal!" Roland said, shaking Will's hand. He then hesitated before answering: "I'm sorry I pushed you."

Will ran his hand through the boy's curls. "You're forgiven. Now, I'll leave you to assist Regina in making breakfast. Good luck."

Once he was gone, Regina turned Roland so he faced her again. "I'm not going to start making breakfast until you explain what that was all about, young man."

"I'm sorry, Regina," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "But this is something mamas and sons do for papas. Not with the butler. And without my mama, you're all I have."

She was once again reminded that he was a motherless child trying to navigate a normal life anyway and she gathered Roland close to her. "I love you, Roland, and while I won't replace your mother, I will be there for you since she can't be. But I also won't let you disrespect Will like that. Would your mama?"

"No," Roland muttered, hugging her tightly. "I'll be nicer to him. I promise."

"Good. Now let's make breakfast before your papa falls asleep on us again," she said, making the boy laugh. She helped him onto a stool and gathered the rest of the ingredients for their omelets.

* * *

Robin had brought Henry and Emma out for Father's Day so that they could all spend the day together. Killian was coming over later, Regina knew, but for right now, it was just her growing little family. She sat between her father and Robin, sipping her coffee as Emma and Robin finished their second omelets. Will leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach while Roland had crawled onto his father's lap. He sat there, content to be in Robin's arms for a bit.

She glanced down at her father's plate, frowning at his half-eaten omelet. "Did you have enough, Daddy?" she asked.

"I did, dear," he assured her, patting her hand. "No need to worry."

"I always worry about you."

Henry chuckled. "Well, I still worry about you. So we're in good company, I say."

Roland looked around before beaming. "Is it time for presents?"

"Presents?" Robin asked, looking down at his son. "And who are the presents for?"

"You and Mr. Henry. They're in Will's room." Roland looked at the man in askance. Will nodded and he hopped off Robin's lap, hurrying away from the kitchen.

Henry looked touched. "He got me a gift?"

"Apparently," Robin replied before looking at Will. "I'm just wondering how."

Will chuckled. "He used the money he saved up from his allowance and we went on the internet. I think you'll like the presents he got you."

Roland bounded back into the room, placing a small wrapped box in front of Henry before handing a bigger one to Robin. He climbed onto his father's lap again and kissed his cheek. "Happy Father's Day, Papa."

"Thank you, my boy. I think I'll let Mr. Henry open his present first, okay?" Robin asked Roland.

Roland nodded and everyone watched as Henry tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. It was a small figuring of a man holding a little girl's hand. She had dark black hair in pigtails and if Regina was honest, looked a lot like her when she was younger. Tears welled in Henry's eyes. "Thank you," he said to the boy.

"It made me think of Regina," Roland explained. "So you have something to remind you of her always."

As Henry ran a finger over the little girl in the figurine, Robin turned to his gift. He tore off the paper and opened the box, lifting a travel mug from it. Pictures of him and Roland covered it. "It's better looking than yours right now," Roland told him.

"That it is, my boy," Robin replied, hugging him. "It definitely is."

Regina beamed at the scene and leaned back in her seat, feeling ready to cry at how sweet it was.

Emma leaned over. "Someone's getting sentimental."

"Shut up, Emma," Regina whispered back. "I'm appreciating the beautiful and loving scene before me."

"Of course. And you deserve it. I'm so glad you finally found happiness." Emma hugged her.

Regina leaned against her friend and sighed happily.

* * *

The air conditioned air washed over Robin as he stepped into the kitchen. He hadn't realized how hot he had gotten until then and he paused, closing his eyes as he cooled down. It was only for a moment, though, and he was soon heading toward his real target—Regina.

She stirred a pitcher of lemonade and he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the side of her head. "You know, I have a butler to do that."

"He detests that word, you know," she replied, leaning into his embrace. "And it's his day off."

"It's also yours."

She hummed in agreement. "He also doesn't use as much sugar as Daddy likes in his lemonade, so it's better I make it."

Robin nodded, holding her closer. Henry was sitting outside under a tree with Emma and Killian as Roland ran around the yard with Will. Robin had promised to come in and get Regina so they could teach the boy how to fly a kite together. It was all so very domestic, giving Robin an idea. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…Do you think your father would sell his apartment? And then you, him and Emma can move into here? With me, Roland and Will?"

She froze as Robin held his breath, awaiting her answer. It wasn't totally thought out and really just something he thought between the tree Henry sat under and the kitchen, but it also felt right. He wanted Regina in his life all the time but he knew she wasn't ready for even a discussion of marriage. Not with how Daniel had smashed her heart before. But moving her, Henry and Emma into the mansion seemed like the next step.

Regina turned in his arms, uncertainty in her eyes. "Don't you think that's a big decision?"

"Of course. I'm not looking for anything definitive. Just…hypothetical. Do you think that could happen? Do you think you all could move in here?"

She bit her lower lip. "Do I think it? Yes. But not now, Robin. I love you but this is still all so new."

"Of course," he replied, his heart sinking. He knew it was a longshot but part of him had hoped that she would say yes and jump at the chance. "Then forget I said anything."

Regina stopped him. "No, I won't forget it. I just said not now. It's all too new and with Daddy's health…Ask me again in six months' time. How's that?"

"Why six months?"

"Because it seems like a good period of time," she replied with a shrug. "And because it'll give Daddy more time to improve."

He nodded but didn't meet her eyes, knowing his eyes held his disappointment. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel guilty. "Then six months it is."

She tilted his head up, smiling. "I love you, Robin. And I do want to move into the mansion with you and Roland permanently. But…"

"There's a lot to consider," he finished, giving her a soft smile. "I get it. So if we start sorting it out…?"

"In six months' time, you might have a full house as a Christmas gift," she said, laughing. "If you're a good boy."

He pulled her closer. "That might be a bit difficult. I have some very naughty thoughts."

She moaned as he kissed her neck, sending the blood in his body racing toward his cock. Nipping at her ear, he whispered: "Can I convince you to go upstairs for a bit?"

"Not for that," she admonished him. "Everyone is waiting for their lemonades."

"Even though it's Father's Day?"

Regina kissed his nose. "I think there's a special Father's Day gift for you tonight. How's that?"

"I guess I can wait," he sighed as he let her go. "Now, pour those lemonades and I'll help you carry the tray out."

They returned outside, hand-in-hand. Roland ran up to them, asking if it was time to fly his kite. Robin chuckled. "Yes, it is. Shall we?"

He and Regina were able to help Roland get the kite aloft. Robin stood under it as it soared on the breeze, watching as Regina knelt behind Roland and helped him guide the line. The breeze also blew back their dark curls and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

This was his future, he knew. And he would do anything to ensure it.

* * *

Regina and Emma helped Henry to bed that night. He eased into bed and sighed. "I think I'm going to have a great night's sleep. It's so quiet here."

"It is," Regina agreed, thinking of Robin's offer again. She knew her father loved his apartment but she believed he would gladly move here to be with her. And to be in such a beautiful surrounding.

But it was too soon. She didn't want to uproot her father or have Roland bond with him if things didn't take a turn for the better. Roland had too much loss in his life already.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Henry asked, patting her hand.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, everything is great. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, sweetheart." Henry settled down before lifting his head again. "Regina? I'm glad you've found Robin. He's really good for you."

"Thank you, Daddy. I think so as well." She closed the door behind her and headed next door to Emma's room.

Her friend handed her a black shopping bag with a devious smile. "I hope Robin enjoys this present."

Regina rolled her eyes but thanked her friend. She headed to Robin's room, changing into the lingerie she had trusted Emma to buy for her. The lacy bra and panties were a forest green color and there was a black short, sheer robe to put over them. As she tied the robe closed at her neck, she heard Robin approach the room.

"Regina, are you in…" He stopped short, his mouth falling open when he saw her.

She smiled, approaching him. "I told you I had a special Father's Day gift for you."

"This certainly is special. I almost feel guilty about taking this off you so soon."

"Well, you won't just yet," she replied, reaching for the little black remote on his dresser. "First, I'm giving you one of the dances I owe you. But before I do that, I think you're a little overdressed for this."

He grinned, quickly shucking off his pants and shirt until he stood only in his navy blue boxers. "How's this?"

"Much better." Regina pressed a button and Whitney Huston's _I Have Nothing_ began playing. She wrapped her arms around him.

Robin's smile softened and his blue eyes shone with love as he pulled her close. "That sounds perfect."

They swayed together in time to the music, Regina resting her head against Robin's shoulder. He pressed his cheek against her hair, humming along as Whitney sang.

When the music ended, Robin tilted her chin up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him, letting him carry her to the bed. He laid her down, standing over her and admiring her. "Beautiful," he breathed.

He climbed into bed with her, kissing her as his hands roamed her every curve. Each caress sent tingles throughout her body and she sighed happily into his kiss, letting his tongue enter her mouth. She brought one hand up to her robe, untying the bow so he could help her out of it.

Robin's nimble fingers undid the clasp of her bra and he tossed it aside. His lips found a sensitive spot on her neck, sucking there as her hand wrapped around his cock. One of his hands came to cup her breast while the other one toyed with her panties.

She slid her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Regina ran her hand up and down his shaft, feeling him shudder under her ministrations.

He lifted his head to nip at her ears. "My beautiful minx."

Regina gasped as his fingers found her clit, brushing against it softly. Her hips bucked with each caress as they got progressively firmer and faster. She let her head loll back as warmth pooled low inside her. "Robin…"

He took her nipple between his teeth, teasing her a bit before laving the bud with his tongue. She dug her nails into his scalp, keeping his head there as she tried to keep up her rhythm along his cock. But all she really wanted was the sweet friction between her legs to increase. Wanted his fingers to bring her higher.

Wanted him inside her.

She pulled down his boxers before guiding his cock toward her entrance. "Please," she pleaded.

"Not yet," he replied after releasing her other breast. He kissed his way down her stomach before pulling down her panties. "You're not quite ready."

His scruff tickled her inner thigh before his lips closed around her clit. She grasped at his cotton sheets, trying to find purchase as the warmth began to boil. Her toes curled as his tongue lapped at her, sending her climbing toward a peak she was enjoying more and more. "Robin…"

She reached down, yanking on his hair again. This time, he let her pull him up so that their lips met in a fierce kiss. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist, her wet sex rubbing against his hard cock. He reached down, positioning himself better so that her next thrust had him entering her.

Regina gasped as his tip brushed her spot. He thrusted into her repeatedly, filling her completely. The assault left her gasping for air and relishing the fire burning through her. She found a sensitive point on his neck and bit down gently, hoping to leave her own mark on him this night.

He brushed his nose along her cheek, kissing her gently in between pants. "I love you."

"I love you too," she moaned, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Then come for me," he whispered.

She shouted his name as she came, darkness over taking her vision for several moments as the fire consumed her. As she floated on her high, she felt him groan and something warm flooded in her.

Robin rolled over and laid next to her, letting her curl up against him. He kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to get a washcloth?"

"Not yet," she murmured, tightening her hold on him. "I want you to stay here for a bit longer."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. "Whatever you want, milady. Good night."

"Good night," she sighed, letting his warmth lull her to sleep for the night.

* * *

Regina wandered Storybrooke's Main Street, several bags clutched in her hands. She was picking up some more summer clothes for Roland. The boy was growing like a weed, leaving her and Robin to fear that they would need to get more clothes before the summer was out. It also saddened Robin to realize his son was growing up every day, she knew, though he didn't say anything. She also figured he was thinking of the other child he had wanted with Marian and wondered if perhaps she could give him that one day.

She turned the corner, pausing outside one of the dress shops. A wedding gown rested on the mannequin and Regina studied it. It wasn't her style, but it still sent flashes of her walking down the aisle to Robin. He stood there in a tuxedo, as did Will and Roland, while Emma waited in a sleek black dress they had agreed on after several arguments. And they were all smiling as she approached, ready to start their new lives as a family.

"Someone dreaming of happily ever after? Maybe with a certain Prince Charming for whom you work?" her mother asked.

Regina closed her eyes, biting back a groan before she turned to face her mother. Cora stood there in a crisp crème pant suit, a black clutch tucked under her arm. She smiled at her daughter. "You didn't call for Mother's Day."

"I haven't celebrated Mother's Day for twenty-eight years, Mother. And you've made it clear that you don't want to be my mother. So why pretend?" Regina backed up. "Good day, Mother."

Cora reached out, grabbing her arm. "If I were you, Regina, I wouldn't be so quick to run away. Come have a late lunch with me."

"I don't think so."

"Fine. If you want to go to prison…"

That word froze Regina's blood and she felt rooted to the ground. Breathing grew harder as sound seemed to fade away. She stared at her mother. "What do you know about that?"

"Come to lunch with me. I think it'll all be clear then." Cora tugged her down the street and into a nearby eatery.

Regina's heart stopped when she saw who else was joining them for this lunch. He was an older man with shaggy dark hair, loose around his shoulders. He had a hawkish appearance and he leaned on a cane as he watched them approach the booth. "Regina Mills."

"Edgar Gold," she replied, voice cold. "I thought you were living in Scotland now."

"I was. But something drew me back. Have a seat." He motioned to the other side of the booth.

Regina took her seat as Cora slid in next to Gold. He slid a picture across to her. She picked it up, studying the man in it. He had short dark hair and blue eyes, looking like he could be a model. "Who is this?" she asked.

"I thought you would know," he replied, "considering he was asking questions about you and your time at Blanchard Financials. Thankfully, your mother does."

"Well, Zelena does. His name is August Booth and he's a private investigator on Sherwood's payroll. According to Zelena, he usually takes orders straight from Robin himself," Cora said, leveling Regina with a taunting look.

Gold hummed. "Now why would your boyfriend be looking into you?"

"Maybe things aren't so rosy after all," Cora added.

Regina felt her stomach drop but she refused to let it show on her face. "Why should I believe you?"

"Do you really think I would be here otherwise? I was enjoying a happy and peaceful existence in Scotland. This whole affair was behind us and then this man comes poking around, asking questions we both know we don't want answered." Gold leaned forward, his eyes boring into her. "You know the consequences of telling."

"I haven't told him anything. I want to but I haven't because you and Leopold have threatened me to kingdom come," she hissed. "Even though I did everything you two asked of me and more. So much more."

"Not enough."

Regina began to tremble. "Bullshit. You know what Leopold did to me to ensure my compliance. Don't pretend you don't, you fucker."

"Well, I wasn't the one doing the fucking."

She crushed the photograph between her fingers and began to slide out of the booth. "I'm not going to listen to this. You have no power over me. I don't believe Robin sent someone to look into me, I didn't break our precious fucking agreement and so there's nothing you can do."

"Fine, dearie. If you're willing to chance a prison stint, be my guest and leave." Gold waved to the door.

Cora leaned forward. "But what will become of your father without you?"

She was being manipulated and she knew it. Regina had been through enough therapy in her life to recognize it. Yet leaving her father alone was not an option. So it worked and she sat back down. "If that is the case, what do you want me to do now?"

"The same thing you did ten years ago," Gold told her as Cora handed her a picture.

Regina studied it, finding the picture of a man about her age with short blond hair. He wore a button down shirt, tie and a pocket protector. "Who is this?"

"He's some pencil pusher at Sherwood. You are going to tell Robin that he's the embezzler. There are other parts ready to go into motion to back this up," Cora explained.

Frowning, Regina wondered why her mother wanted to set this person up. Who was he really taking the fall for? The only person Cora would really care about was…"Zelena. She's the embezzler," she said. "But why?"

"Chester's pension wasn't exactly what we were hoping for, not after how the markets tanked in 2008. So Zelena funneled us some money to help us maintain our lifestyle. She's a good daughter," Cora stressed.

"She's caused Robin endless hours of worry and concern," Regina argued. "And why should I set up this poor soul to take the wrap for Zelena?"

Gold leaned forward. "For the same reasons you set up the last poor soul. To save your own ass."

* * *

Dread filled Regina as she approached Robin's study. Her conversation with Gold and her mother played in her mind over and over. She needed him to prove them wrong. Needed Robin to say he didn't know August and didn't know why he was digging into her past.

Robin looked up, smiling as she entered. "There you are. We missed you at dinner."

"Sorry," she said, sitting down on the couch. "I got held up."

He joined her, looking concerned now. "Did something happen?"

"I had a run in with my mother and Edgar Gold. I used to work under him at Blanchard Financials."

"I've heard of him."

Her stomach twisted as she continued: "He, uh, he said he had been visited recently by someone named August Booth who was asking a lot of questions about me and my time at Blanchard Financials."

When guilt appeared in Robin's eyes, she felt like the floor had dropped out from underneath her. A chill spread through her as she leaned away from him. "Robin, no…"

"Regina, let me explain…"

"Explain?" She jumped up, angry. "You sent someone to investigate me. And since Gold said it was recently, it wasn't to verify my suitability to be your nanny."

Robin stood as well, hands raised in a placating manner. "You're right. I had a meeting with Chryseos Midas shortly after we started dating and he mentioned rumors regarding you and Leopold."

"And you believed him?" Her heart stopped—this was Daniel all over again. Except Daniel at least had the decency to be upfront with her about it.

Robin shook his head. "Of course not."

"But you still asked August to look into my past. Why?"

"Because I've learned that the best way to fight gossip is with the truth. So I felt that if I had the facts, I could fight Midas and anyone who tried to slander you."

Anger surged through her. "I told you I didn't need you to fight my battles for me. All I needed was for you to believe in me. To trust me."

"I didn't think for a moment you were the gold digger Midas tried to paint you as," Robin argued. "And at my party Mary Margaret told me what really happened. I called August off the next day."

"That was still two months you had him looking into me. And you never told me. You never asked me. I then could've explained that I couldn't legally tell you a lot, that I have John trying to see if I can get around my non-disclosure agreement," she yelled. "Instead, you just went behind my back. How could you, Robin?"

He ran his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit she had come to learn. "I thought I was helping you. Really."

"Well, you thought wrong, Robin," she spat. "And now thanks to you, my very freedom is at stake. My father is going to be screwed if I end up in prison."

She watched his brow furrow. "Regina, why would you end up in prison?"

"I'm an embezzler, Robin," she admitted, tears starting to fall. "I stole money from Blanchard Financials."

* * *

 **A/N** : A little more about Regina's time at Blanchard Financials has just been revealed! And we're not too far off from the big reveal!

Most of you guessed who the Sherwood embezzler is, congrats! So now, will Regina tell Robin the truth or let the poor soul take the wrap like Cora and Gold want her to?

I know after everything we've been through this month, Outlaw Queen angst is probably the last thing we want. But this has been where the story is going and I'm sorry the timing is a bit poor. There will be a couple more chapters of angst as Regina and Robin navigate the curveballs being thrown at their relationship.

I'm off on vacation tomorrow and I don't think I'll be able to get "Comfort Food" up in time. So sorry, guys, but it's been kind of a crazy month between jury duty, trying to get some work in and a few other things. I hope to have it up really soon though!

See everyone soon!

-Mac


	16. Hurting

Chapter 16: Hurting

"Regina? Honey, you need to eat something." She heard Emma walk into her darkened room and place a tray down on her nightstand.

Pulling down the blankets a bit, Regina shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"We're not doing this again," Emma insisted. "You are going to eat, you are going to shower and then you are going to talk to me. Got it?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will handcuff you tomorrow and drag you down to the hospital to talk with Dr. Espenson again. Your choice."

For a moment, Dr. Espenson seemed the better option. Her former therapist had been helpful in the past and her specialty was sex and relationships. Certainly Regina needed that now. But she knew if she didn't talk to Emma, then her father would worry as well and he didn't need that now.

Sighing, she sat up and pushed her hair back. "What do you want to know?"

"What the hell happened? You came back here two days ago near tears and locked yourself in your room. Robin's been blowing up your phone but no, I haven't read any of his messages. I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Okay," Regina said, voice soft. "I found out that Robin had someone investigate me shortly after we started dating."

Emma practically fell onto the bed. She stared at Regina, her mouth open and eyes wide. "He what?"

Regina nodded, explaining everything to her friend as she picked at the dinner Emma had brought her. "And now Gold is back in the country. He and my mother met with me the other day and told me about Robin's investigation."

"I hope you didn't take Gold's word for it. Robin confirmed it?"

"Yes."

Emma sighed. "What did he say about it?"

"He said he was doing it to help me," she replied, letting out a dry laugh.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head. "He said he wanted to be able to counteract all the gossip with facts, so he sent someone to get the truth."

Emma held up her hands. "You're shitting me."

"Hand to God." Regina raised her right hand. "I wanted to strangle him."

"I can imagine. So what are you going to do now?"

Regina shrugged. "I can't really think past the heartache. I trusted Robin. I thought he was different."

Emma lied down next to her, wrapping her arms around Regina. "I know, I know. We all did."

"I still love him," Regina admitted, tears welling in her eyes. "I hate him right now but deep down, I love him. What am I to do?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out." Emma brushed away some of her hair.

Regina rolled closer to her friend and sobbed into her shoulder. All Emma could do was rub her back and wait for the sobs to end.

* * *

She finally got out of bed and took a shower the following morning. Regina let the hot water cascade down on her as she sat against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Nightmares had plagued her during the night and she had reached out for Robin, wanting his superpower to chase them away. Then she remembered she was back home and his betrayal stung her all over again.

Part of her wanted to return to the mansion and let him wrap her up in his arms. She had felt safe there, felt like he would protect her and she could be vulnerable with him. But would she ever feel safe there again? Or was she a fool to think she could ever be happy?

Once the water had turned cold, Regina got out of the shower and picked up her phone. Dr. Espenson had a free time slot that afternoon and she penciled Regina in. She would be able to help figure out if Regina's relationship with Robin was worth saving.

Regina told Emma where she was going but remained vague when talking with her father. Father's Day had taken a lot out of him and she wanted him to focus on his health, to get some rest.

She took the subway to the hospital, finding Dr. Espenson's office with ease. The woman hadn't change in the few years since Regina's last appointment, still petite with a thin frame and short blonde hair. Even her gold square-rimmed glasses appeared to be the same. She smiled as Regina entered the office, rising to shake her hand. "Regina, I was surprised but pleased to get your call."

"Pleased? Really?" Regina sat in one of the chairs. "I wouldn't think a therapist would be pleased to see a patient come back."

Dr. Espenson chuckled. "I guess not. But I am. Especially given how high profile your relationship is."

"What?" Regina frowned, wondering what her therapist meant.

"You mean you haven't seen these?" The doctor stood, pulling out some of the tabloids Storybrooke's grocery stores kept stocked. She handed them to Regina.

Flipping through them, Regina found it difficult to breathe. All featured pictures of her out with Robin when they were on their public dates. The two of them walking to the observatory in February, riding in a horse-drawn carriage, dining in a restaurant, sharing a hot cinnamon bun, walking along the boardwalk by Lake Nostros. Her privacy had been invaded more times than she knew, published for fodder. She didn't even dare read what they had written about her and Robin.

She tossed the magazines down with a sigh. "I never really paid attention to these magazines and I'm sure Robin kept them from me. Just another thing he hid."

"Another thing?" Dr. Espenson slid into her role as a therapist, leaning back. "Tell me more."

With a sigh, Regina told the doctor everything that had happened since September until only a few days prior. "I trusted him and he was looking into me the entire time. I mean, I believe that he thought he was trying to help me. That's him to a T. But the way he went about it…"

"Ended up hurting you in more ways than one?" Dr. Espenson asked. She tapped her pen against her notebook. "Regina, does Robin know what happened between you and Leopold Blanchard?"

"He knows about Leo's smear campaign against me. Mary Margaret told him about that and he thought that was the entire story. So he called off his investigator then, figuring he had all his answers."

"But he doesn't have all of them."

Regina pulled out a tissue from the box Dr. Espenson kept on her table, shaking her head. "You know I can't tell him everything."

"You didn't tell him before you two were intimate?"

"That would've killed the mood fast," Regina said. "And I was fine. I only had one hiccup when it came to oral sex. I couldn't perform."

"Did he say anything about it?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "He was really sweet and said I didn't have to do anything I wasn't comfortable with. He said that a lot, really."

"He sounds very understanding," Dr. Espenson said.

"I thought he could be The One," Regina admitted. "I really was seeing forever with him."

Dr. Espenson nodded. "But you're not anymore? Because of this betrayal?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Do you think I'm overreacting?" Regina dabbed her eyes.

"Of course not. This was a serious violation of your privacy and your trust. You have every right to feel this way. And you have every right to end the relationship, if you can no longer trust Robin and feel you can never trust him again."

"But what if I want to make things work?" Regina asked.

Dr. Espenson smiled. "Then I can help you with that. You just need to decide if that's the right decision for you. And sadly, that will have to wait."

"My time is up?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied, standing. "But make an appointment with Susie outside. I think I have something open tomorrow if you want."

Regina breathed out in relief. "Thank you so much."

"You know how important my patients are to me." Dr. Espenson hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll figure this all out."

"Thank you." Letting go, Regina stepped out of the room and made an appointment with Susie for the next day. As she left the hospital, she felt a little less lost than she did earlier.

* * *

Robin sat at his desk, just staring at his computer screen. He knew his productivity had fallen in the past couple days and that Mulan had picked up a lot of his slack. She didn't know what was bothering him, but he still got treated with kid gloves sometimes because he was the man who lost his wife. If she knew the truth, she would know he didn't deserve any special treatment. He deserved to be tarred and feathered before being paraded through town as the louse he was.

The worst part of it had been trying to explain Regina's leave of absence to Roland. So he had just said she needed to go home for a week. It seemed too complicated to explain to his six-years-old but he also worried about having to tell his son that he drove off the boy's beloved nanny because of his own stupidity. To see disappointment in Roland's deep brown eyes would kill him once and for all, Robin was certain.

A knock disturbed his morose thoughts and he straightened up. "Come in," he called out.

Johanna entered, leaning against the door. "Detective Humbert is here, sir. Shall I show him in or put him in the conference room?"

"You can show him in. And please call Mulan up. Thank you, Johanna," he said, standing. Robin fixed his suit jacket before shaking Graham's hand as the man entered. "Good to see you again."

"You too. And I'm pleased to report that we've made some progress," Graham said, sitting down as Mulan entered.

She took her seat. "You know who is stealing the money?"

"Almost. We've ruled out everyone here in this office and have narrowed it down to the West Coast operations. There's some more investigating to do but we should have a name for you within the next day or so." Graham seemed quite pleased.

Robin felt relief pass through him. "Thank goodness. On behalf of myself and Mulan, we thank you for your diligence."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I'm just glad we've been able to help. And I'll be even happier when we do have that name for you."

Mulan stood, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much. Please, keep in touch with us and keep us up to date."

Graham left and Robin stood, heading over to his desk. "So I think I should go to California when we find out who the embezzler is, be there to guide the offices there. You can handle things here, right?"

Mulan crossed her arms. "You're running from something and that's not like you. So you did something really, really stupid. Spit it out."

He sighed, sinking into his seat as he explained everything to her. "So I'll take the heat if anyone questions August's charges between February and April," he finished.

"Don't worry about that," Mulan replied, "worry about Regina. You really, really screwed up there, Robin."

"I know," he snapped.

She hummed. "So you're just going to run to California? That's how you're going to fix it?"

"I'm not running! I'm just focusing on the problem I can fix," he yelled, glaring at her.

Mulan didn't blink. "So you can't fix your relationship with Regina? Do you want to?"

"Yes," he admitted, falling into his seat with a defeated sigh. "But she's not talking to me and went home. I tried to fix something by myself and if I don't back off, I could lose her for good."

"Well, you've learned your lesson." Mulan sat down as well.

Robin nodded. "So let me go to California. I'm the CEO anyway. This does fall to me."

"What about Roland?" she asked softly.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Roland was on edge with Regina out of the house for so long and had almost thrown a tantrum when Robin left for work that morning. There was no way he was going to let his father go across the country, especially to the same place his mother never returned from.

Yet he knew he had to be the one to go out there. He was the founder, president and CEO. It sent a stronger message for him to go against the embezzler than Mulan. "I'll handle it," he said.

"If you need anything, call me," Mulan told him.

"I will." He gave her a small smile before she left his office.

Robin hit his intercom. "Johanna, I need you to arrange a flight for me to San Diego. And of course, the usual hotel lodgings. Leaving the day after tomorrow."

"San Diego?" she asked, hesitant.

He understood and swallowed before responding: "Yes. I need to visit the West Coast division. But don't let anyone know I'm coming. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll send you the confirmation when I have it." The intercom shut off and Robin leaned back in his chair.

A few seconds later, his phone rang. He grew confused when he saw his home number on the screen and he picked up. "Hello?"

"Robin? Roland's gone," Will said, panic coloring his voice.

His stomach clenched and he thought his lunch was going to come back up. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Mary Margaret left and I told Roland to go play in his room while I did some laundry. He said okay and went upstairs with no problem. When I went to start dinner, I realized it was an hour later so I decided to check on him. But his room was empty. So I searched everywhere. There's no sign of him."

"Did you check outside?"

"Yes," Will replied. "I spoke with Tuck and he reported a car from the service came on the property about a half hour beforehand and then left about fifteen minutes later. I called the service but they won't reveal anything to me. They insist they'll only talk to you."

Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, I'll give them a call. But keep looking around, Will. Roland doesn't leave the property and there's no place really for him to go."

"There is one place he might go…"

His cell phone began buzzing, the screen filling up with a picture of Regina. Robin picked it up as he said: "Will, I'll call you right back. I need to take this.

"Regina," he said, voice shaking. "Will can't find Roland. Do you know where he is?"

"I do. He's sitting on my couch," she said, voice soft. It sent relief flooding through him and he let out a shaky breath.

He lifted the phone back to his mouth. "Thank you for calling. I'll be right over to get him."

Robin ended the call and hit the intercom button again. "Johanna, I need a car right away. It's an emergency."

"Yes, sir," she replied as he gathered his things. Raising his cell phone to his ear, he called Will to update him as he ran out to the elevator. He had to retrieve his son

* * *

Roland sat at their coffee table, coloring happily. Emma and Regina stood in the kitchen, watching him. "I thought you said he still didn't leave the property?" Emma asked.

"He didn't," Regina replied. "I'm not sure what changed."

"I know. You left."

She frowned as she glanced at her friend. "You think that would be enough to get him to leave the house?"

Emma gave her a look. "He adores you, Regina. I know neither you nor Robin probably want to admit it, but you're his entire world."

"I highly doubt I'm his entire world. That's really Robin."

"Uh huh. Yet he's sitting on our apartment floor and insisting he's staying here."

Regina had to admit it did appear that Roland was fixated on her, even willing to abandon his father. She figured, though, she could talk sense into him or that things would change once he saw his father.

That also reminded her that Robin was coming over to her apartment. She was going to have to see him for the first time since she had learned of his betrayal. Talking was going to have to be involved, but she wasn't sure how much she was going to be able to do.

"Do you think Robin planned this?" Emma wondered. "That he sent Roland over in order to see you?"

Regina shook her head. "He's a fixer, not a manipulator."

"But this could be the way he fixes it."

"No." Her voice was firm and her conviction strong. "Robin would never use Roland like that. Yes, he did something stupid. Yes, I'm mad at him. But I will not let him be vilified because he hurt me."

Emma studied Regina before nodding. "Fine. You're right. Robin is an idiot but he isn't a piece of shit like Leo…"

"Ms. Emma has to put a quarter in the swear jar!" Roland said, head shooting up as he stared at the two women.

"The swear jar applies even when we're here?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "As long as Roland is around, the swear jar applies. So please watch your language."

Knocking echoed through the apartment, filling her with dread. Emma laid her hand on Regina's arm. "Do you want me to talk him instead?"

"No," she replied, heading toward the door. "I'm a grown woman. I can handle this."

"You don't have to," Emma called out.

Regina took a deep breath before opening the door. Out in the hallway stood a frantic Robin, his eyes scanning behind her for any sign of his missing son. "Roland, is he okay?"

"He's fine," she said, standing aside so he could see his boy.

Robin darted into the apartment, falling to his knees as he wrapped Roland up in a tight hug. "You scared me and Will, Roland. Why did you run off?"

"I missed Regina," he said, arms limp at his side. "She's not safe here so I came to make sure she's safe until she comes back."

Her heart melted at his words and she wanted to scoop him up, holding him close. She stepped closer. "I'm perfectly safe here, Roland. You don't have to worry."

"Why didn't you talk to Will or me? We could've arranged something instead of you going off by yourself," Robin said, looking his son in the eyes.

Roland frowned, fire burning in his eyes. "You weren't talking about her! Every time I asked when she was coming home, you and Will would change the subject. And you would get really sad, like when you think about Mama. Except you would talk about her, but not Regina."

She watched as Robin's shoulders sagged and he nodded, picking the boy up. He sat on her couch, settling him on his lap. "I'm sorry, my boy. I was hurting and once again, I ignored you."

"But why were you hurting? What happened?" Roland asked, eyes wide and shining with tears.

Regina held her breath as she waited to hear what Robin said. She watched as he rubbed Roland's back, answering: "I did something wrong and I hurt Regina because of it. That's why she's been spending time here with Ms. Emma and Mr. Henry."

"Did you say you were sorry?" Roland asked.

Robin sighed, rubbing his face. "Somethings can't be solved by just saying sorry, Roland. And I'm afraid this is one of those cases."

The boy looked around his father at Regina. "Is that true?"

"It is," she confirmed, coming to sit on his other side. "Your papa hurt me very much and I needed time to think about how I feel."

"Do you still love him?"

She took a deep breath before nodding, not meeting Robin's eyes. "I do. But that doesn't make the hurt go away, Roland."

"Do you still love me?" A few tears escaped down his cheeks and his lip quivered.

"I do, sweetheart," she said, wiping his tears. "I love you so very much."

He climbed off his father's lap and onto hers, wrapping his little body around her. Roland's arms tightened around her neck, pressing his hot face against her shoulder. She rubbed his back while he cried.

As her heart broke, she glanced over at Robin. He was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees as he hung his head. Neither of them had considered how their fight would affect Roland. And both felt guilty about that.

Emma approached them. "Hey," she said, voice soft. "Why don't we go splash some cold water on your face, Roland?"

He shook his head. "Not letting go of Regina."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I'll be right here when you get back. I promise."

Roland let go of her and climbed down to follow Emma into the bathroom. Once he was gone, Regina leaned back with a groan.

"I've really cocked this up, haven't I?" Robin said, voice gravelly. It sounded like he was trying not to cry himself. "I hurt you and then I hurt my son in the process. Once again, I pushed him away because of my own pain. I am the shittiest parent on the planet."

"Please, my mother is still alive so you're certainly not that," she reminded him, thinking of how Cora was blackmailing her. She was still debating about doing what her mother had asked.

He was not consoled. "I think I can even give Cora a run for her money. I should be putting Roland first, not myself."

"We should both be putting him first," she replied, fiddling with one of the pillows. "This isn't fair to him."

"So what now? While I won't lie and say I don't hope to get back into your good graces and for us to continue being a couple, I'm realistic. I know I've damaged our relationship and I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to repair it."

She swallowed, trying to keep her tears at bay. Regina didn't know what she wanted to do about them, that's why she was seeing Dr. Espenson again. To work through her issues and see if she could make sense of her feelings. But she wasn't going to give him false hope, so she said nothing.

Robin didn't seem to expect an answer anyway as he continued on. "Do you still want to be Roland's nanny, though? Can we have a professional relationship? I'd hate to pull you from his life unless you want to leave. And I'll explain it to him. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not leaving Roland's life," Regina said, her conviction firm. "I love that little boy as if he were my own. I don't know what will happen between us but you will have to remove me kicking and screaming from his life."

His lips twitched as if he was fighting a smile. "I'm glad."

"There is just one problem," she continued, her stomach sinking. "I could be going to prison if Gold makes good on his threat."

Robin nodded. "I want to help you, Regina. The right way, this time—with your full knowledge and consent. Just say the word and you'll have my full support."

"Even knowing I embezzled?"

"I know you, Regina," he replied. "You might have done something wrong in your past but you have risen above that and became a woman I've been proud to know. That's all I need to know."

Warmth spread through her and she almost kissed him, until she remembered what lay between them. Instead, she nodded. "Thank you."

"Will you come back as Roland's nanny for at least a week?" he asked. "We were able to track our embezzler to the West Coast division. I need to fly out to California…"

"NO!" Roland flew from the back and almost vaulted over the couch. His father had to pull him the rest of the way over.

Roland clung to Robin, sobbing again. "You can't go to California. You won't be safe and I'll never see you again. Just like Mama."

"Oh, my baby boy," Robin murmured, rocking him. He closed his eyes, looking pained. "I know, but I need to go. There's some important business I need to do. Then I'm going to do everything I can to get back to you safely. I promise."

"And I'll be back with you then," Regina assured him.

Roland still looked uncertain, turning back to his father. "When will you get back?"

"I don't know. I'll have a better idea once I'm out in California. But I'll make sure to come back as quickly as possible," Robin replied.

The boy pouted but nodded. "Fine. But you have to call me every day. And talk to me over video. Got it?"

"Got it," Robin confirmed, kissing his forehead. "Now, let's get you home so you can apologize to Will for running off."

Roland hesitated though. "Can I stay here with Regina? Make sure she's safe?"

It tugged at her heartstrings to know he cared for her in such a way and wanted to be by her side. But she also saw the flash of pain in Robin's eyes, that his son would choose to spend time away from him even after learning that he had to leave in a couple days. So she leaned forward and ran her fingers through Roland's hair. "Don't you want to spend plenty of time with Papa before he goes to California?"

"Oh, right." Roland looked like he had forgotten that and he bit his lip as he glanced between his father and Regina. It reminded her so much of Robin she nearly cried.

Roland seemed to come to a decision and he dug through his bag, searching for something. He pulled out his beloved blue dragon, the one Regina had given him, and held it out to her. "Sparky will keep you safe," he said. "Then when you come back, he can go to California to keep Papa safe!"

She smiled, taking the dragon from him and holding the toy close. "Thank you, Roland. I feel safer now."

Pleased, Roland leaned against his father and rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting tired, Papa. Maybe we should go home."

"Okay." Robin stood, settling his son on his hip. "Say goodbye to Regina and Ms. Emma."

Roland leaned forward, kissing Regina's cheek. "See you soon, Regina!"

"You too." She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He grinned, turning to Emma and waving. "Bye, Ms. Emma! It was nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Roland," she replied, leaning against the wall with her arms closed.

Regina walked with them to the door, pausing as Robin stepped out into the hallway. They stared at each other, unsure how to part. At last, he nodded. "See you on Saturday?"

"Saturday," she confirmed. A part of her longed to hug him but she held back, not wanting to act until she knew her heart. So she just whispered: "Good night."

He nodded and left. She closed the door, leaning against it as Emma watched her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," Regina replied. "I have a lot of soul searching to do."

Emma nodded. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm only on the couch."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I've kicked you out of your bed, Emma."

"It's really yours," she said, waving her friend off. "So it's only right that you sleep in it while you're here. Don't worry about me."

Regina pushed herself off the door. "Why don't we make some dinner? Then I think I'll turn in for the night."

* * *

Robin brought Roland home and the boy apologized to Will for running off. Will had forgiven him, hugging the boy tightly. Then they agreed that Roland was to have no dessert and go straight to bed as a punishment. While he had pouted, he complied and let Robin tuck him in by seven o'clock.

After his son was in bed, Robin went to his study to try and get some work. He was unable to, not with how jumbled his mind was. Between Regina and the embezzler, he was a bundle of nerves. He wanted to get everything with the embezzler squared away just so he could focus on his relationship with Regina, to see if it could be salvaged.

He gave up and went to bed, but sleep did not come. Instead, he laid there and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts bounced between how someone in his company betrayed him to how he betrayed Regina. Perhaps there was nothing of their relationship to salvage.

The door opened and a sliver of light from the hall shone in his eyes. He sat up, seeing a tiny figure bathed in shadows there. "Roland? Son, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. You and Regina went away and I was all alone. Can I sleep with you?" His voice wavered and Robin knew tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He pulled back the covers. "Come on. I'll chase away the bad dreams for you."

Roland climbed in and Robin rolled him over, placing him on Regina's side of the bed. He watched as Roland nuzzled her pillow. "It smells like Regina…like vanilla."

"It does," Robin agreed.

"I miss her."

Robin sighed. "Me too, my boy. Me too."

Roland curled closer to him. "Is she still going to be my new mama?"

"I don't know, Roland," he replied, throat tight. "I really, really hurt her. But she loves you, no matter what happens with us."

"I hope she forgives you." Roland clutched onto his nightshirt. "Good night, Papa. I love you."

Robin kissed his head. "I love you too, my boy."

Though Roland fell asleep, Robin still couldn't find it. Instead, he stared at Regina's side and longed for her even more.

* * *

Regina barely got any sleep Friday night into Saturday morning. Her mind was going in twenty different directions, most of them involving Robin. Especially after her session with Dr. Espenson hours earlier.

"Okay," the doctor said, leaning forward. "I've been listening all week. Now it's your turn."

After Regina's nod, Espenson continued: "You know I agree that what Robin did was wrong and a violation of the trust you put in him. I can't tell you what to do—break up or forgive him. But I can help guide you to your decision.

"I have known you a long time. And because of many things in your past—your mother abandoning you, Leopold's violation, Daniel's rejection, your father's cancer—you have suited yourself with armor and always have to be the strong one. And that can be emotionally draining. You need someone in your life who you can feel safe to let that armor fall away in front of, someone who can be strong and support you when you need to fall apart. Someone who will then help you put yourself together again and let you be strong in a way you haven't yet.

"I'm not saying Robin is that person. Only you can. An if you decide he is, despite what he did, then work to repair your relationship. If not, then end it for good so you can find that person," she finished.

So Regina had spent the night doing some soul searching. As she went through every moment of her relationship with Robin, she found her answer: He was that person. She wanted him to be. Regina vowed to talk to him when he got back to see if he wanted to repair their relationship as well.

Of course, that was if she wasn't in prison by then. She sat in the back of the car, staring at the picture of the poor sap she was supposed to set up. Once upon a time, she had embraced her Evil Queen title and framed an innocent man. But the Evil Queen was dead.

Regina Mills couldn't do it.

Marco opened the door and she thanked him, crossing to the kitchen door with a heavy heart and a stomach twisted in knots. Regina opened the door, finding Robin and Roland sitting at the table. Roland sat in his father's lap, leaning against him. As he rocked the boy, Robin spoke in a low tone.

Will squeezed her shoulder. "How are you?" he asked, voice low.

"I'm doing better," she said. "Thank you."

"Regina!" Roland jumped out of his father's lap and raced over to her. She caught him easily and hugged him close.

He leaned back, looking at her bag. "Did you bring Sparky? Papa can't go to California without him."

"Don't worry." Regina opened her bag and pulled out the blue stuffed dragon. "He's right here."

Roland thanked her, taking the dragon and turning to his father. He held Sparky up to him. "Here you go. He'll keep you safe until you get back."

"Thank you, my boy. Now, can I talk to Regina alone for a moment?" he asked Roland.

Though hesitant, the boy stepped away and Regina stood up to look him in the eyes. Uncertainty filled them and she leaned forward, hugging him. "You better come back, understand?"

"I do," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I promise."

"And when you do, if I'm not in prison, we need to talk. About us."

He nodded, pulling away to reveal he was frowning. "Are you certain you might be in prison?"

She shrugged, holding out the picture. "Gold seemed pretty insistent that he would go to the police if I didn't set this poor man up as your company's embezzler."

"Why would he care about my embezzler?" Robin asked, taking the picture from her.

"He doesn't, not really," she replied. "But my mother does."

His eyes widened before a cold look came to them. When he spoke, it was almost a growl. "Zelena."

Regina nodded. "I ruined someone life before and I wasn't going to do it again. Zelena needs to pay the consequences and I'm ready to pay mine. So I understand if you don't want to date anyone in prison…"

"Hush," he said, lying a finger on her lips. "As you said, we'll have a long talk when you get back. Even if I have to bail you out of jail to do so. But hopefully John would've done that already, since you are his client."

She realized with a jolt that she was his client, having asked him to look over her NDA. It made her feel better to know she had legal counsel at the ready. "Right. And he's the best."

"Absolutely." He kissed her forehead before turning to the stairs. "Roland? Son, I'm getting ready to go!"

Roland raced down the stairs and leapt into his father's arms. "Stay safe, Papa. Please?"

"I will. I promise." He kissed Roland's cheek before handing him to Regina. "Now you be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Papa." Roland curled closer to Regina, resting his head on her shoulder.

Robin cupped her cheek and looked both of them in their eyes. "I love you both. See you soon."

"What about me?" Will asked, crossing his arms. Robin rolled his eyes before blowing his friend a kiss. He stepped out the door, heading out to the car.

Regina, Roland and Will stood in the doorway, waving until they could no longer see the car on the road. Will sighed. "Come on in. I'll make us all breakfast and then we can worry together."

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the next chapter! I know everyone was surprised by the twist at the end of the last one. Regina's embezzling will be explained, probably in two chapters if the plotting in my head is right.

Looks like Robin and Regina are going to work their relationship out…but we're not out of angst woods yet, I'm afraid.

Dr. Espenson's name is an homage to writer Jane Espenson, but her appearance is actually my eye doctor.

Happy summer!

-Mac


	17. The Other Shoe

Chapter 17: The Other Shoe

Robin's flight was a stormy one, at least internally for him. Outside, it was smooth flying all the way to California.

For the first hour, Robin was elated. Regina wanted to work on their relationship and was willing to give him a second chance. He vowed to do everything he could to prove to her she wasn't making a mistake. There was no way he was going to risk losing her for good.

The second hour was him raging at Cora Ozgreene. How she could offer up one child as a sacrifice to protect the other? She didn't deserve the title mother. There was not a single maternal bone in her body.

After that, he raged at Zelena. She was stealing from him, even after he had placed so much trust in her professionally. He should've trusted his gut about her personally and kept her as middle management. Maybe not have hired her at all.

He sighed, rubbing his face. No, she had been a good executive. She might have been a pain who couldn't take a hint about his lack of romantic feelings for her, but she was just what his company had needed. Zelena had really helped him build up his West Coast operations.

Which brought him back to Cora. He had no doubt she was the reason Zelena had decided to steal the money. Regina had spoken of her mother's expensive tastes and everything he had seen of Cora supported that. She probably had put her stepdaughter up to taking more money so she could live a more lavish lifestyle.

* * *

The plane landed and he headed over to the hotel, trying to ignore the fact it was the last place Marian had been before she died. He specifically requested a different room, not that it made much of a difference. But he had other things to focus on.

Robin opened up his laptop and soon was connected. Opening his video chat software, he called home. He stared at the screen, waiting for Regina to pick up back at home.

"Papa!" Roland's smiling face filled the screen. "You're safe!"

"Yes, I am. Can you move back a bit so I can see you better?" Robin suggested. Roland did as he asked, settling on Regina's lap.

She smiled at him. "How was your flight?"

"Uneventful, thankfully." He grinned back at her. "How are my two favorite people?"

"Oi! You mean three, right?" Will's face appeared upside in the screen.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. How are my _three_ favorite people?"

"We're good," Regina replied, motioning for Will to join her and Roland on the couch. He did, grinning cheekily at Robin.

"When are you coming home, Papa?" Roland asked, leaning against Regina as she wrapped her arms around him.

Robin sighed. "I don't know. But I'm going to meet with the detective out here and we can work out a plan. I'll probably have a better idea tomorrow."

"Okay." He pouted and looked upset.

Will leaned forward. "Well, you just focus on nailing Zelena and getting back home. Regina and I will hold down the fort."

"Thanks. And I'll call you tonight, Roland, right before you go to bed. I promise," Robin said.

Roland nodded before panic crossed his face. "Papa, where's Sparky?"

"He's still in my bag. Why?"

"You need to put him on your nightstand so he'll watch you and keep you safe in California," he explained, almost crying.

Regina nodded. "That's how I did it."

"Okay then." Robin picked up his laptop, allowing Roland to watch as he pulled out Sparky from his bag and placed him next to his bed. "There. I'll be nice and safe now."

"Good," Roland decreed. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Roland. And you, Regina. And yes, even you, Will." Robin smirked at the screen.

"We'll talk to you soon, Robin." Regina leaned forward, letting her face be the last one he saw before they disconnected.

Robin closed his laptop and leaned back on the couch, deciding to order some lunch before his meeting with the detective. He doubted he would have much of an appetite after it.

* * *

The detective arrived as Robin put out his dirty dishes. He had spotted the young man with blond hair cut neat and dressed in a navy blue suit as he read the room numbers. The man came to a stop by Robin's room. "Robin Locksley?"

"Yes," he said, straightening up. "And you are?"

The man held out his hand. "I'm Kris Andersen. I've been working with Graham Humbert on tracking down your embezzler."

"Nice to meet you. Come on in." Robin shook Kris' hand before motioning for him to enter the room.

Kris sat on the couch, pulling a laptop from his bag. "Do you mind if I set up here?"

Robin shook his head. "Be my guest. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please?" Kris asked, starting up his computer.

Once he had retrieved two bottles, Robin joined the detective on the couch. "So, what have you found?"

"Well, I focus more on the technology side of things. So we did an extensive review of all your databases and computer systems, which is how we were able to narrow it down to here on the West Coast. Though a few days ago, someone tried to change everything to throw suspicion back to the East Coast division," Kris explained.

That made sense to Robin as the person Regina was supposed to frame worked in Storybrooke, not San Diego. "Do you know who did it?" he asked.

Kris nodded. "He didn't do a good job of hiding his trail and we were able to find him quickly. Name's Hans Larsen and he's down at our precinct, probably still singing like a canary. Told us that he was hired by someone named Cora Ozgreene, which led us to your VP of Operations, Zelena. She's the embezzler."

Robin knew that, but it was nice to have evidence to back it up. He hoped, then, that if Cora tried to make good on her threat, he could point out that the discovery was made by the police and pretend Regina had nothing to do with it.

"Thank you," he said. "What are our next steps?"

"We're just waiting for warrants and should be good to go for an arrest on Monday. How does that sound?"

"Monday works," Robin agreed, already planning everything out. He would have to call Mulan to let her know, but he was certain they could have a plan in place by then.

* * *

Sunday was spent planning for Monday. Mulan was on the speaker phone while Robin met with Alan Dale in the San Diego offices. Alan wasn't much older than them and had been with the company since Robin had started it. He had volunteered to go out to help establish the West Coast branch but had taken a step back after getting married. Now, Robin asked him to take the lead until they could fill Zelena's spot.

"Of course," he replied. "Do you want to fill it internally or find someone new?"

Robin sighed, resting his head in his hand. "I don't know. Mulan?"

"Find someone new. Shake things up and imbue some fresh blood into the office," she said.

"Then we'll have HR put out a job posting Wednesday, once Zelena's been arrested and we have our press conference." Robin glance up at Alan. "You can make sure that's all arranged?"

Alan nodded. "I'll have my secretary set everything up tomorrow. Which reminds me—what are we going to do about Walsh?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "You think he knew anything about what Zelena was doing?"

"I don't know. We'll have to interview him and maybe let the police clear him just to be on the safe side," Alan said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Mulan chimed in. "So you want me out there for Wednesday, Robin? So you can get back to Roland?"

"That sounds perfect," he agreed, knowing Roland would be relieved. Robin wanted to be back by his family's side as well, ready to help Regina fight whatever her mother tried to throw at her.

Alan stood, rubbing his face. "This is going to be difficult. I trusted everyone in the company."

"So did I," Robin replied, leaning back in his chair. "I never thought someone would stab me in the back like this."

"This is a surprise to everyone. Good luck tomorrow," Mulan said before ending the call.

Robin saw Alan out before opening his laptop. It was time to talk to his family back home.

* * *

"Regina! Papa's calling!" Roland called from the den.

She smiled, closing the washer door. "You start without me," she called back. "I'll be right there."

Regina started the washer and took a deep breath. It was getting easier to talk with Robin now that she had decided to work toward forgiving him, to give him a second chance. But she still had so many worries lying on her shoulders. She just wished everything would go away and they could be happy again.

As she approached the den, she heard Roland's excited voice say: "Wednesday? Really?"

"Yes," Robin said as she entered. "It looks like I should be home with you and Regina by Wednesday afternoon. Only two and a half more days. You think you can wait until then? It won't be too long."

Roland hesitated before nodding. "But you'll keep Sparky by your bed the entire time?"

"Of course." Robin glanced up, smiling at her. "Can I talk to Regina alone for a few minutes?"

"Okay." Roland hopped off the couch and looked up at her. "Don't take too long, okay?"

She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "We'll try not to."

"He's getting bossy," Robin said once his son was gone.

Regina shrugged. "I think he's just trying to assert some control over this situation, you know?"

He nodded before growing serious. "We're busting Zelena tomorrow. I wanted you to know so you can be prepared."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"How are you holding up?"

She sighed. "As well as can be expected. I just feel like I'm walking on eggshells, waiting for Gold to make his move. Or worse, for Leopold to call."

"You think he will?" Robin frowned.

"I don't know," she replied. "He might, he might not. Everything is all up in the air."

"I'll be home soon. I promise," he vowed.

She nodded. "I heard you telling Roland. Wednesday afternoon?"

"If I can get there sooner, I will. I miss you and Roland. And Will. I miss him too," Robin added hastily.

"You better be!" Will shouted from the next room. Regina glanced over at the door, eyebrow raised.

Robin chuckled. "He has a gift. Or the house bugged. I'm leaning more toward the latter."

She chuckled this time before her nerves took over again. Regina tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm terrified, Robin."

"Me too," he admitted. "And it's all my fault. Because I was a fool who thought he was being a white knight. Some knight, huh?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Yes, you made a rather big mistake but beating yourself up won't help."

He shrugged. "Makes me feel a little better."

"I'll feel better when you're home and we can have a proper conversation about all of this," she told him.

Roland appeared in the door way, little hands on his hips. "Are you done talking alone yet? I want to say goodbye to Papa!"

She glanced at the screen and Robin sighed, nodding. Regina turned to the boy, patting the couch. "Come on, sweetheart."

He hopped up, nestling against her as he smiled at his father on the screen. "I can't wait to see you, Papa."

"I can't wait to see you either," Robin replied. "Though I'm not pleased with how bossy you've been lately. We're going to have a talk about that when I'm home."

"Yes, Papa." Roland hung his head as Regina disconnected the call once they said their goodbyes.

She turned to Roland and held him close. "Come on. Let's go see what Will has made for dinner, okay?"

He nodded, holding up his arms to her. She picked him up and settled him on her hip, letting him cuddle against her. Regina kissed his head, enjoying the comfort he offered without knowing, before taking him into the kitchen.

* * *

Robin got into the office early Monday, instructing security to revoke Zelena's access once she got into the building. IT was also working on disabling her access to their systems as well and they froze Walsh's—just in case. Alan had instructions to intercept the man when he got in so that he couldn't warn Zelena. It would also allow the investigators to figure out if he had any role in the embezzlement.

When Zelena stepped off the elevator, Robin was waiting for her in her chair. She paused, her black bag hanging off her arm as her sunglasses rested atop her head amongst her red curls. Her crème skirt suit was crisp without a single wrinkle. She would have a very nice mugshot, he figured.

She paused for only a moment, quickly replacing her surprise with a big smile. "Robbie! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you," he told her. As hope lit up her eyes, he shook his head. "Not for that. I'm here because of the missing money."

Zelena blanched but she didn't let her smile drop. "What about it? Have you found the embezzler?"

"We have. The authorities will be coming in in a few moments to arrest you, Zelena. I just asked to speak with you first, to try to figure out why you would betray me like this," he asked, leaning back in her chair.

She shook her head, sitting down. "I didn't. Someone must be setting me up."

"No, Zelena. The investigators were very thorough. And the man your mother hired told them everything. They have the proof, Zelena. You're going to be arrested. It'll probably be best to make a deal."

"You're making a big mistake, Robin." Gone was her innocent façade. Instead, he saw a hard and menacing look in her eyes. "People you care about will pay for this. People like Regina."

He leaned forward, glaring at her as his hands shook from the urge to wring her neck. "Leave her out of this."

Zelena smirked. "She's not an angel, you know. Regina has a dark secret in her past."

"I know," he said. "Your stepmother, her biological mother, has already used it against her. She didn't cave because she's strong."

"You're being a hypocrite, Robin. How can you condemn me for the same crime your precious Regina committed?" She held his gaze, challenging him.

He knew he couldn't really deny that. So he held his chin up high and nodded. "You're right. I guess I am being a hypocrite. But my heart tells me that there's more to her story. And it tells me yours is just greed."

The investigators came in, Kris leading them. "Zelena Ozgreene, please stand up."

"Reconsider this, Robin," she hissed. When he didn't move, she sighed. "Fine. It's Regina's funeral."

Kris handcuffed Zelena, reading her the Miranda Rights before leading her from the office. The entire time, she glared at Robin and he returned it with as much hatred as he could muster.

Once she was gone, Robin took a deep breath before calling down to Alan. "She's been arrested. Send out the email and then let's figure out what we're going to tell the press."

* * *

"The business world is reeling from the arrest of Zelena Ozgreene, the Vice President of Operations for Sherwood's West Coast division. She was indicted on embezzling charges. Robin Locksley, Founder and CEO, has released a statement saying that he was surprised and upset about Ms. Ozgreene's actions and that the company plans to see her punished to the full extent of the law," the news anchor announced.

A sick feeling settled over Regina as she folded laundry while sitting on the couch. Her nerves were frayed, waiting for her mother to do something. She knew the woman had to know her beloved stepdaughter had been arrested. Regina would've been surprised if Cora wasn't Zelena's first call. So it had to be a matter of time before she was in cuffs too, Regina figured.

The phone rang and she jumped, her heart pounding in her chest. She pressed her hand to it, hoping to calm her nerves. It wasn't going to be Cora or Gold. Not yet, she told herself.

"Regina?" Will opened the door, holding the phone. "It's for you. It's Emma."

Confused, she took the phone from him. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to reach you on your cell! Why do you have it off?"

"I'm avoiding my mother. Why?"

Emma hesitated before answering: "It's your father, Regina. I'm in the ambulance with him now. We're heading…"

"Ambulance?" Regina jumped up, now panicking for a different reason.

"Yes. Henry felt very weak and I couldn't lift him. He then passed out so I called the ambulance."

Regina's heart pounded in her chest. "Okay, okay. I'll be out the door in a few minutes and I'll meet you there. Has Dr. Whale been contacted?"

"I think so, but maybe you should call him just to be sure." Emma hesitated. "If you feel okay doing that. And how are you getting to the hospital?"

"Don't worry about me. Focus on Daddy. I'll see you soon." Regina ended the call and went to hand the phone back to Will.

"Mary Margaret is on her way over but Tuck can watch Roland until she gets here so I can take you to the hospital," he told her.

Regina shook her head. "It's okay. I can take a cab or something. No one has to go out of their way…"

He silenced her with a look. "Go get ready. I'll be waiting in the limo for you."

* * *

The automatic doors slid open and Regina strode inside, approaching information. "Do you know if Henry Mills has arrived yet?"

"Let me check," the woman said, typing something into the computer. She frowned. "No, there's no information for him from today. Is he en route?"

"He should be here already. I left after them and had to come farther," Regina said, panicking.

As the woman kept typing, someone called Regina's name. She looked up to find Dr. Whale hurrying toward her and her heart leapt in her throat. "Where's my father?" she called out to him.

"We're admitting him now," Dr. Whale said, reaching her. "His numbers are startling and I fear the cancer is progressing."

Regina was trembling now. "Progressing? So he's getting worse?"

"I don't know. That's why I want to admit him and run some more tests on him. Okay?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Can…Can I see him?"

"Of course. I'll show you to his room," he said, leading her down the hall. She clutched her bag closer and found herself wishing Robin could magically appear by her side.

* * *

"I'm going to go grab a snack. You want anything?" Emma asked once Henry was all settled in his room.

Regina shook her head, holding her father's hand as he slept. "I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Emma squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room.

Alone, Regina busied herself with making sure her father's blankets were covering him completely. "You need to get better, Daddy. I can't lose you," she said.

"Well, think of it this way—if he dies, he won't have to see you in one of those ugly orange prison jumpsuits."

Regina looked up, eyes narrowing when she saw her mother in the doorway. "How did you know where I was? Are you having me followed?"

"Perhaps, but that's for you to wonder about." Cora walked into the room, clutching her purse close. "Zelena was arrested for embezzlement."

"I know. I couldn't do it," Regina said.

Her mother shook her head. "Too bad. Gold is going to the authorities now. You might want to start putting your affairs in order."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Regina asked, shaking her head. "Why are you choosing Zelena over me, your flesh and blood?"

"You need to make up your mind, Regina. You can tell me that I'm not your mother and that you want nothing to do with me but then turn around and play the 'I'm your daughter' card." Cora sighed in exasperation.

Anger boiled Regina's blood. "Fine. And I won't bother trying to appeal to your humanity because you don't have any of that either. If all you did was come to gloat, you can leave. We don't want you here."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Cora turned and left the room, bumping into Emma on her way out.

Emma frowned as she sank down into the seat next to Regina. "What the fuck did she want?"

"I need to make a call," Regina said, standing. "Can you watch Daddy?"

"Of course, but what's going on? Is everything okay?" Emma was concerned and looked ready to fight someone for her.

Regina nodded before shaking her head. "Everything may be going to shit soon. You'll take care of Daddy?"

"Yes, but don't sound so defeated. You are a fighter, Regina. And you have a lot of people on your side—me, Henry, Robin…if you two are okay again, and so many more. I'm sure you'll beat this," Emma told her, hugging her.

With tears threatening to fall, Regina pulled away from her friend. "Thank you. And now I need to call someone who can help me. I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

"Come on!" Regina hit the vending machine but the bag of chips didn't budge. After the day she had had, it seemed all too fitting. She moaned and hit it again, just out of anger and not from expectation the bag would suddenly fall.

A strong and familiar hand covered hers. "It's okay, Regina," Robin said, softly.

Regina closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, tears starting to fall. She spun around, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Roland called me and told me Mr. Henry was in the hospital," Robin explained, rubbing her back. "I hopped on the first flight back. How is he?"

She told him everything in between sobs. His hold on her grew tighter and when she told him about her mother's visit, he growled. "I can't believe she would sink so low."

"That's my mother for you," she replied, taking the tissue he offered. "I've called John and he said that he was going to see what was going on."

Robin nodded, kissing her forehead. "He'll handle everything, Regina."

"Yes, I have," John said, walking up to them. He looked solemn, setting Regina on edge. "They are going to charge you for embezzling from Blanchard Financials. But I've convinced the District Attorney's office to let you surrender on your own within forty-eight hours."

"Can you work to getting the charges dropped? Does the District Attorney have nothing better but to prosecute someone for a decade old crime?" Robin asked.

John sighed. "I'm going to start negotiations once Regina surrenders and is arraigned, but I'm going to need to know everything that happened back then."

She nodded. "I'll tell you. Just not here. Can we go back to Robin's?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there," he said, shaking Robin's hand before walking back to the exit.

"Let's go get Emma," she told Robin. "If I'm going to tell everything, I'd rather do it once with all of you present."

* * *

 **A/N** : I know half of you are probably going to be panicking because I put Henry in the hospital. Sorry.

This was a bridge chapter, setting up for the big reveal next chapter—it's time to finally learned what happened at Blanchard Financials and what went down between Leopold and Regina. I will warn that it will take a dark turn and I will be writing something I've never written before. Appropriate trigger warnings will appear before that chapter.

Anyway, I'm off on my work conference so once again, there will be no new chapter of The Dark Legacy. That will go up next Friday.

-Mac


	18. Blanchard Financials

**Warning** : This chapter will go back to what happened at Blanchard Financials, especially what happened between Leopold and Regina. This might be a spoiler, but it will deal with graphic depictions of rape. If you need to skip this chapter, I understand. You do what's best for you.

* * *

Chapter 18: Blanchard Financials

 _Eleven years prior…_

Regina saved her spreadsheets and started to shut down her computer as she packed up for the night. Her diamond engagement ring sparkled on her left ring finger, making her smile. She was going to leave her office and meet Daniel for dinner to start discussing plans for their wedding. It made her giddy.

She knew her life was charmed. Not yet thirty, she was already in line to be the company's next Chief Financial Officer when her mentor, Edgar Gold, retired in the next five years. And she had only been there for only three years so far! But Gold insisted that she was special and had taken her under his wing early on. Leopold Blanchard, the President and CEO, also took an interest in her and became like a second father to her. Regina was also close to his wife and daughter, Eva and Mary Margaret. They became like the extended family she had always wanted as a child and so she did her best to help the family now that Eva was battling cancer.

It made her thankful that her father was in good health. Even still, she and Daniel had agreed to look at mother-daughter houses so they could move Henry with them. They would still have their privacy, though, and he would have his independence, which seemed the ideal solution to her.

"Regina?" Gold asked, knocking on her doorframe. "Do you have a few minutes? Leo and I need to talk with you."

She frowned. "I'm supposed to meet up with Daniel in a few minutes. Can it wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not," he said, looking apologetic. So Regina sighed but followed him down the hall to Leo's office.

Leopold Blanchard was an older man, tall and thin, with hair that had long gone white and was thinning. No one mentioned it to him and Regina didn't think it was something that needed to be corrected anyway. He was a shrewd businessman with a fatherly personality, though there was always a glint in his eye that made Regina a bit uncomfortable every now and then. She brushed it off, though, deciding his good points outweighed it.

"Regina," he greeted as she and Gold entered his office. He kissed her cheek. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Well, we were both busy. I hope that's not why I was dragged here and why I'm late meeting with Daniel," she said, sitting down.

Leo shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There was something Gold and I wanted to discuss with you. As you know, Eva's health is getting worse and her medical bills are piling up."

Regina nodded, concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Leo replied with a devilish grin. "There are a few…transactions…that I am going to need you to do for me. Off the books."

Her gut twisted up. "Off the books? Sir, that doesn't sound legal. That sounds like…well, like you're embezzling from the company."

"It's my company. How can I steal from myself?" Leo reasoned.

She didn't buy it. "You owe the stakeholders. You'd be stealing from them."

Leopold exchanged a look with Gold, one that made her stomach turn and put her on edge. She didn't want to let them down but she also knew that what they were asking her was wrong.

"Regina," Leo started again, leaning forward. "I need the money for Eva's treatment and Mary Margaret's tuition. If I don't, I'll have to choose between them."

He was pulling on her heartstrings. She cared about both women and didn't want anything to happen to either of them. Yet that didn't mean she had to do something illegal for their sake. "Mary Margaret is smart, though. Can't she get a scholarship or something? Blanchard Financials has one for employees' children, right?"

"Yes, but imagine if it got out that it went to the CEO's daughter? People wouldn't really respect me, would they?" Leo asked.

She frowned, not really sure how Mary Margaret getting a scholarship would do that. Especially as she was sure they could keep it quiet. "There are other options than embezzlement, Leo. We can look at them together. You'll see."

Once again, Leo and Gold exchanged looks. Leo sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, Regina. I had expected better of you."

"Come to what?" A cold sweat broke out at her hairline and she wanted to run from the room.

"Regina, you know I'm a very powerful and influential man," Leo began.

"Yes," she interrupted. "Why can't you use that to help you solve your problems?"

"Hush, child. You know nothing," Gold snapped at her. She shrank back, waiting for Leo to continue.

Leo nodded. "Anyway, I can make your life very miserable, Regina, by making the people you love miserable."

"What do you mean?" She gripped the armrests tightly.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't want to lose his job," he started. "Or for your fiancé's organization to lose its grant, would you?"

She frowned, swallowing back tears. "My father and Daniel have nothing to do with this. You can't hurt them because I'm refusing to do something wrong."

"This isn't a fairy tale world, Regina," Gold said, snarling. "Innocent people get hurt because people try to be heroes. There are no heroes."

"So what will it be, Regina? Will you help me or hurt your father, your fiancé and your best friend…Emma, her name is?" Leo looked right at her.

Regina gritted her teeth. "Fine. You win. I'll help you. Just leave my family alone."

Leopold and Gold grinned. "I knew you would be reasonable," Leo said.

He walked back to his desk, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "Gold will give you your instructions in the morning. Go to your Daniel. And of course, tell no one."

* * *

For six months, Regina set up regular transfers from the company to an offshore account that only Leopold could access. While they were never logged into the official books, she kept a record book with each transaction. She also started to save all the emails Leo and Gold sent her about the transfers before deleting them per their instructions. Regina knew it would go south eventually and she wanted to be prepared. She kept it in a lockbox under her bed, knowing they couldn't get to it there.

Once a week, she met with Leo and Gold for status reports. And they always ended the same way—with her loved ones being threatened to keep her in line.

All the while, Regina went about her daily life feeling so alone. The only people she was close to at work were the ones threatening her. And with most of her coworkers believing she was the Evil Queen, there was no one she could turn to. Henry and Daniel noticed that she had grown more withdrawn, had both commented on it, but while they knew it was stress at work, they didn't know the cause of the stress.

"Why don't we go on a nice vacation, just you and me? Go away for a long weekend. Maybe to a nice B and B deep in the woods, away from civilization?" Daniel suggested. "We'll turn our phones off, won't check emails and just be together."

She sighed. "That sounds wonderful. Just not yet. Leo and Gold need me to stay nearby for a little bit longer."

"I really hope they are going to give you something big when this project is over," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "A big bonus, a raise or a month vacation. Maybe all three."

"All of those would be nice." Yet Regina doubted this would end with those. Maybe a bonus if she was lucky but there was a greater chance she would end up without a job and in handcuffs.

Her worst fears came to pass shortly after that. Gold stormed into her office without knocking and motioned for her to end her phone call. She quickly made an excuse and promised to call the person back, hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Leo's office," Gold said. "Now."

Regina's heart jumped into her throat as she nodded, following him down to Leo's office as dread built inside her. When the door closed behind them, she felt like she was going to die.

Leo stared at them, stony-faced yet pale. "Bad news, Regina. We're being audited. And not internally. The stakeholders have voted for an external audit."

She swallowed. "They're going to want to see all my books."

"I know," he replied. "We need to come up with an explanation for the missing money."

"I'm going to guess that telling the truth is off the table?" Regina asked, disgust in her voice.

Gold glared at her. "Don't be cute, dearie. You're just as involved with this as us."

"Because I'm being blackmailed!" She glared right back at him.

Leo slammed his hand on his desk, making Regina jump. She turned to find him frowning as his face turned red. "I didn't call you in here to bicker. We have a plan and you are going to follow it."

She scowled and saluted him mockingly. At this point, she no longer cared about insulting him. He wasn't her friend or mentor or anything. He was her tormenter and she wasn't going to just lie down and take it.

It did rile him up and he scowled at her as he came out from behind his desk, shoving his finger in her face. "Listen up. Gold and I are older and smarter than you. So if you want to go to jail, you keep up that attitude. If you don't, drop it and do exactly as I say."

Regina didn't want to go to prison. It wasn't that she thought she couldn't survive the experience; it was that she didn't want to do that to her father. So she swallowed and nodded.

"Good," Leo said, leaning back. "Gold, show her the picture."

As instructed, Gold handed her a picture of a man who worked in their department. She recognized him and frowned. "Michael Tillman? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the embezzler," Gold replied.

A sick feeling formed in Regina's stomach and she shook her head. "I'm not setting up an innocent man to take the fall for us."

"Look, I promise that the worst he'll experience is losing his job. That's all," Leo said, sitting down across from her and Gold.

"That's all?" Rage filled Regina. "His wife is pregnant! And how would he get another job after being fired for embezzlement?"

Leo made a placating motion with his hand, trying to tell her to calm down. "Gold and I have connections. We can arrange something for him. His family won't suffer."

She sighed, staring at Michael's picture. The situation still didn't sit right with her. "I don't know if I can do it."

"You have to," Gold insisted. "Unless you want to be the one sporting the orange jumpsuit. I imagine you don't, so be the Evil Queen and set this man up."

"That's an order," Leo added. She knew they had her without him saying "or else."

Regina swallowed and nodded. "Fine. I guess I have no other choice."

The two men stood and she followed their lead. Gold clapped her on her shoulder. "You're doing the right thing, Regina. Keep it up and you'll have a bright future in this business."

For the first time since graduating, Regina wondered if it was a future she wanted. Maybe after everything settled down, she would find a new future in a new business. One that didn't require her to ruin an innocent man's life for the sake of a man too proud to ask for help the right way.

* * *

The auditors discovered that money was missing and everyone in the finance department was investigated. As per her orders, she suggested that it may have been Michael Tillman as he had access to such transactions as well. She left the conference room feeling like slime.

A few days later, there was a loud commotion coming from outside her office. She frowned and hurried to her door to investigate what was going on.

Michael Tillman was being led out of his office in handcuffs. He struggled against security, his face red. "I am not an embezzler. You have no right to treat me like a criminal," he yelled.

Other employees watched and whispered as he fought all the way down the hall. Some looked at her, almost accusatory. Did they know? Or was she just projecting her own guilty conscience onto them?

Regina hurried to Gold's office, slamming the door behind her for good measure. "What the hell just happened? I thought you said Tillman wasn't going to go to prison?"

"Plans changed," he replied, nonchalant. "Mr. Tillman will be fine."

"Don't you have a conscience?" she asked.

Gold glared at her. "I have a self-preservation instinct. You should develop one yourself or this world will eat you alive."

"I don't think it's one or the other." She frowned, crossing her arms. "But you're really not going to do anything to keep him out of jail like you and Leopold promised?"

"We didn't promise anything."

Regina wanted to strangle him. She threw open the door and stormed to the elevator, determined to go talk with Leo. Maybe he could fix this mess. After all, he created it.

She stormed past Leo's personal assistant and barged right into his office. "What the hell, Leo?"

Leo sighed, motioning for his assistant to close the door. Once she had done so, he addressed Regina. "I know we said Mr. Tillman wouldn't be arrested…"

"And yet he was just escorted out of here in handcuffs! Explain that, Leo," she shouted.

He guided her to a chair. "Sit down and calm yourself. Shouting won't help anyone."

She scowled, knowing he was patronizing her. But she lowered her voice anyway. "Why was Michael arrested?"

"The shareholders insisted on it when presented with the evidence. They wanted to dissuade anyone from embezzling again," Leo explained, sitting down behind his desk.

"So that's it? You're going to ruin his life? And what about his family?"

Leo shrugged. "Not our concern."

"I see how it is. So much for this being a _family_ organization." Disgusted, Regina stood and stalked out of his office.

She returned to her own office, closing the door behind her before sitting at her desk. Regina opened a blank document and began writing.

* * *

At the end of the day, after most of the other employees had gone home, Regina returned to Leopold's office. She set the letter she had written down on his desk and waited as he read it.

Leo lowered the paper, looking at her with incredulity. "You're resigning?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "I think it's for the best."

"Oh? And why is that?" He laid her letter down, clasping his hands on top of it as he stared at her.

She sat down across from him, keeping his gaze. "Because I don't agree with what you're doing and how you're running the organization right now. And besides, I was Tillman's supervisor. Someone is going to start calling for my head. Might as well head them off at the pass."

"No one is going to call for your head," Leo assured her. "We've assured the stakeholders that Tillman was a lone wolf and you would be just as surprised. You're in the clear."

"You'll excuse me if I don't find comfort in that. Your credibility has been shot to hell," she replied.

Leo sighed, standing to move closer to her. "I know you're angry, Regina, and so you shouldn't make such a big decision now. I'm going to protect you from yourself and not accept that letter."

"Protect me from myself? Really?" She glared at him.

He nodded. "Yes. I know you're upset, but once you get a good night's rest, you'll find staying is what's best for you and your career."

"And what if in the morning I still want to resign?"

"Stop talking like that," Leo said, resting his hand on her knee. "The thought of you leaving makes me sad."

Regina grew uncomfortable and shifted her leg away from him. "Sad? Why?"

He leaned closer. "I've grown very fond of you, Regina. Very, very fond."

"I know you treat me like a second daughter," Regina replied. "And I've cherished that. Which is why this whole thing has hurt me."

"I'm sorry you feel like that, but I wish that you would trust me that it is for the best." He patted her knee.

Her response was silenced when Leo's hand slid further up her leg and he leaned even closer. "As for me thinking of you as a daughter, I'm afraid you're wrong there. I see you as a beautiful, intelligent and witty woman, Regina."

She swallowed, her heart racing and every fiber of her being on edge. "What…What are you saying, Leo?"

"We both know Eva is not long for this world," he replied, pain in his voice. "Mary Margaret may hold out hope for a miracle cure but I…I've made my peace with losing my wife. I have been attracted to you for some time now, Regina, and I hope if you can wait a bit longer, we can be together once my wife passes."

"Leo, I'm with Daniel. We're going to get married." She used her left hand to move his hand, making sure he saw the diamond ring on her finger.

Leo chuckled. "He's a boy, Regina. You need a man. Someone with experience, someone more on your level."

"I love Daniel. I'm going to marry him and build a life with him." Regina stood, trying to put space between them. "I know it must be hard to watch Eva slip away from you, Leo. So I'm going to chalk this up to stress and grief. Let's not speak of it again."

She turned and headed for the door. As her hand grabbed the knob, she felt herself pushed against it by Leo. He removed her hand and held it behind her back. "I want you, Regina. And I usually get what I want," he growled in her ear.

"Usually," she repeated, trying to stay calm. "Not always. And not in this case. Please let me leave."

"I know you're scared, Regina. But there's no reason to be. Everything will work out. You'll see." Leo trailed kisses down her neck and the shivers that ran down her spine were not the same kind Daniel's elicited.

She turned in his arms, pushing against his chest. "Leo, stop it. I don't feel like that for you. So please, just let me go. Please."

For an older man, Leo was stronger than he looked. He pinned her to the door, holding her wrists above her head. "It looks like I have to change your mind then."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, panicked now. "Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

Leo didn't respond. Instead, he ripped open her shirt and she heard the buttons land on the floor around the office. He leered at her breasts. "Just as perfect as I thought they would be."

Salty tears hit her lips and she licked them, which was the wrong thing to do she learned. For Leo kissed her at that point, no doubt mistaking her actions as an invitation. Regina didn't respond at first but when her mind finally comprehended what was going on, she began to beat against his chest.

He broke the kiss and chuckled. "Someone likes it rough, huh?"

"No, that's not what I…" Her words turned into a scream as she was thrown onto the couch in his office. She landed hard, the wind knocked out of her for a few moments.

Leo climbed over her, roughly opening her legs before settling his body between them. He slid his hands up her skirt, pushing it over her stomach to reveal the lace panties she had put on that morning. The sight made him chuckle. "Now who are these for?"

"No one," she gasped, her stomach churning as tears poured down her cheeks. "I just like them…Please stop."

She felt his finger slip inside her underwear, brushing against her sex before pulling the garment off her. They slid down her legs, leaving her exposed to him. Her breath came in gasps as she realized what he was going to do. Regina knew then only one thing: she had to get to the door.

As he leaned down to kiss her again, she kicked him in the stomach and pushed him off. She jumped up from the couch and tried to get to the door, to get to safety. All she wanted was for this nightmare to end.

Leo's bony hand wrapped around her ankle. Her stomach flipped as she lost her balance and couldn't breathe when she hit the ground. Yet she kept trying to claw at his carpeted floor, desperate to get away.

He flipped her over and she clawed at his face instead, trying to scratch his eyes out. All it did was make him chuckle. "So you do like it rough! I bet that stable boy of yours can't do that. But I can."

Regina continued to fight as she cried, pleading with him to stop and let her go. When he held her wrists over her head, she kicked at him. He knelt on her legs. She tried to head butt him but couldn't raise her had more than a few centimeters off the floor.

As his fingers grazed her clit, dread landed like a stone in her stomach. This was going to happen. Still, she kept thrashing even as her body betrayed her, responding to Leo's touch.

"Getting wet for me," he said. "Good girl…"

The patronizing tone enraged her more. "Get the fuck off me you old fucking bas…"

Her threat turned into a scream as he penetrated her, the pain nothing she had ever experienced before. She choked back a sob as he continued to thrust inside her, each movement more painful than the last. Trembling, Regina screwed her eyes shut and waited for everything to end, certain the pain would be too much.

Leo panted in her ear, his hot breath burning her neck. His thrusts grew erratic and then he stilled. Something warm filled her and she tried not to throw up.

His full weight collapsed on top of her and she thought she would be asphyxiated. As she struggled for air, he kissed her neck. "So good, just like I thought it would be."

"Can't…" she gasped.

"Can't believe how good it was?" He chuckled, getting off her and heading back to his desk.

She laid on the floor, gulping in the refreshing air, when she heard a tearing sound. Confused, Regina sat up to find Leo holding her letter of resignation—now torn in half. He grinned at her. "You're not leaving ever. You're mine."

The glint in his eyes froze her blood and she realized she was trapped in this hellhole forever.

* * *

It was a blur after that. Somehow, Regina managed to get home and sneak into her room without alerting her father. The last thing she needed was for him to see her with a torn skirt and legs streaked with semen and blood, carrying her destroyed shirt and underwear in a bag. She knew her outfit wasn't salvageable but she was unable to throw the items away. Instead, she shoved the skirt into the bag as well and tossed it in the back of her closet.

She then took the longest and hottest shower of her life, letting every trace of Leopold wash off her skin and go down the drain. Regina sat on the floor, shaking as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her tears mingled with the cascading water and her sobs burned more than the hot water. She sobbed over what had happened, over what she hadn't done and what she had lost that night.

Regina felt empty when she crawled into bed, like the shell of the woman she had been. She had taken a sleeping pill, allowing her to fall into a dreamless slumber so she didn't have to see Leo's face hovering over her.

When she woke up the next morning, all she felt was anger. She was angry at Leo for violating her and holding her prisoner, angry at Gold for allowing it and angry at herself for not getting herself out of this situation sooner. It boiled in Regina as she dressed for the day, as she put on her makeup and as she stalked into Blanchard Financials. No one greeted her and they all glared at her, no doubt thinking her a bitch for what had happened to Tillman. All of them had made her out to be the Evil Queen and so the Evil Queen she became.

She knew her change in attitude had to be noticeable. For most of her time at Blanchard Financials, she had tried to be polite and kind. Regina had longed to be a mentor, like she had once considered Gold and Leo. But now she snapped at her subordinates, demanding more and more of them. She undressed them for the slightest mistake, even reducing an intern to tears. Everyone gave her a wide berth and she reveled in their fear. It gave her power.

Which was the one thing she didn't really have. Not when Leo was able to call her into his office whenever he wanted. She had tried to ignore his summons once and he had called security to escort her to his office. After that, she went each time, knowing what awaited her when the door closed. The quick trysts were easier to endure for she screwed her eyes shut and imagined herself somewhere else until the rutting stopped. But when Leo demanded she get on her knees and suck him off…well, the reality of her situation couldn't be ignored.

Her new attitude was noticeable outside the office, too, she learned. Henry asked her if she was okay several times a day and assured her that she could talk to him about anything. Daniel also told her the same thing, especially as she knew she was pulling away from him. Being intimate was impossible now for all she saw was Leo. It was putting a strain on her relationship with Daniel, though he was trying to be patient and supportive.

"You can quit if you're no longer happy or if you're so stressed," he told her one night. "I'm sure you'll find a new job easily. Hell, you can come work for my organization. We can use someone like you to keep things running."

It was tempting. Daniel's organization did some really good work. Maybe it would help wash away all the evil she had done so far. But at the same time, she knew Leo would never let her leave. So she just shook her head. "I'm fine. I just have to get through this project."

"Okay," he said, unconvinced. "Then at least cut back the time you spend with the Blanchards. I know things with Eva are bad but Leo and Mary Margaret have to understand that you need some downtime too."

She would love to pull away from the Blanchards, to spend even less time with Leo. But every time Mary Margaret called on the verge of tears, Regina still rushed over. Though legally adult, Mary Margaret was not mature enough to deal with the realities of her mother's disease and Leo was unable to help his daughter due to his own grief. So it fell to Regina, who tried not to despise the girl for it. Mary Margaret wasn't to blame for her father's actions and some part of Regina had to be grateful to her for her presence kept Leo from forcing himself on Regina in his own house.

But Regina shrugged. "Mary Margaret needs me, Daniel."

"I need you," he responded, squeezing her hands. "We spend so little time together now. And while I'm not in this for the sex, it has been sometime since we were last intimate."

He was right and she knew it. But after Leo, she couldn't get aroused even for Daniel. So she just kept begging off sex whenever things got too physical and she was starting to run out of excuses.

She gave Daniel a tight smile. "I know, sweetheart. But maybe once this project is done, we can go away. I'll turn off my phone and leave my laptop at home. Then we can focus on reconnecting. How's that?"

"Okay," he said, though he didn't sound very convinced. He didn't even give her a kiss when he left and she found it hurt.

It was one of the first things she had felt in weeks.

* * *

Almost a year to the day after Leo and Gold first called her to blackmail her into embezzling and after six months of being at Leo's beck and call for his every sexual urge, Regina once again found herself with Gold and him. This time, though, they were in one of the conference rooms. Leo and Gold sat across from her, a file folder resting in front of them as they looked grim.

"The stakeholders have noticed that the embezzlement has continued," Gold started.

Regina rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to yell that she knew that that would happen, that the stakeholders were not idiots and that Gold and Leo were not smarter than them like they clearly believed. Instead, she asked: "So who are we sacrificing now?"

"You have to understand a few things, Regina," Leo started, sending alarm bells ringing in her head. "The board has figured out that it's someone on the top level. All us in senior management are under suspicion."

"And?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

He took a deep breath. "They aren't also pleased with all the publicity we've been getting lately."

"Publicity? Blanchard Financials hasn't really been in the press," she replied, frowning. "I get news alerts. It's just been the same old, same old."

"He's talking about this publicity." Gold pulled out several magazine and slid them over to her so she could look at them.

Regina spread them out in front of her and her stomach churned. Each had pictures of her on the cover—one of her coming out of the Blanchard residence, one of her and Leo leaving the office, and one where they looked to be in a passionate embrace. All the headlines promised details of her lurid affair with her boss.

"You're fucking kidding me," she said, tossing the magazines back at the two men. "I don't count you raping me in your office on an almost daily basis to be a relationship."

Gold didn't blink, confirming to Regina that he knew what exactly was going on in Leo's office. As for Leo, he just pushed aside the magazines while giving her a disappointed look. "I wish you would stop using that word."

"It's the truth," she replied. "So what do those lies have to do with our situation?"

"We profess to be a family organization. The board isn't thrilled that it appears that I'm being unfaithful to my sick wife with an employee…" Leo trailed off.

The truth hit her like a punch to the gut. She struggled to catch her breath as she asked: "Am I the sacrificial lamb?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. But don't worry, you won't be taken out in handcuffs. Gold and I got the board to agree not to press charges, just as long as you agree to a few things." Leo slid the folder over to her at last.

She opened the folder, finding a document that was several pages long and filled with legalese. "What am I agreeing to?" she asked.

"Pretty much if you agree to not talk about the embezzlement, we won't talk about it. The board will let it go away quietly. You just can't bring any legal actions regarding anything that might have happened here," Gold said. " _Anything_."

Regina knew that meant she couldn't do anything to punish Leo for his treatment of her, to reveal his harassment and rape. So she closed the folder. "And if I refuse to sign this?"

"Then you go to prison," Gold told her matter-of-factly.

She nodded, collecting the folder as she stood. "I'll need a few days to look this over."

Gold stood as well, shaking his head. "You either sign it now or walk out of here in handcuffs. I think your choice is clear."

"I guess it is." She sat back down, taking the pen he offered to sign the document.

Leo shifted in his seat. "Gold will take you back to your office so you can collect your stuff. Then I need you to clear out your car. I'm taking it back."

"Of course you are," she replied, slamming the pen down on the document. "Anything else?"

"It's probably best if we don't contact each other ever again," Leo said, softly. "I'm sorry, Regina."

She almost felt like laughing. Once she stepped out of the office building, she would never have to deal with Leopold Blanchard again.

Regina couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

She felt lighter when she returned to her apartment, despite the fact she was unemployed. However, that seemed like a temporary problem. At least she didn't have to deal with Leo ever again.

Her good mood, though, disappeared when she found a serious looking Daniel waiting for her at home. She set her box down. "What's wrong?"

"Storybrooke's latest reading material." He tossed down the same tabloids Gold had showed her only a few hours earlier. Daniel scowled at her. "Care to explain those?"

"Lies," she said, sitting down in her father's armchair.

Daniel's eyebrow went up. "Really? Because to me, they make a lot of sense. Why you were working late so many days, why you're always at the Blanchard place, why you've been pulling away from me..."

Regina knew she couldn't deny that but at the same time, she had never been able to tell Daniel what she had been going through at work. Even now, when she could tell her relationship was on the line, all she could do was beg. "It wasn't like that, Daniel. I have no romantic feelings for Leo Blanchard."

"But were you sleeping with him?"

Not willingly, she wanted to scream. Instead, though, she asked: "Do you think I would sleep with my boss just to get ahead? You know me, Daniel."

He leaned back, studying her before shaking his head. "I don't, Regina. Not anymore. We've both changed, you the most."

"I know. But we can work together on our relationship," she pleaded. "I love you, Daniel."

"Maybe you did, once upon a time. But let's admit it—we're not working anymore. And I don't think we can be fixed. I'm sorry, Regina. Do whatever you want with the ring. I don't want it back." Daniel stood and walked out of her father's apartment…and her life.

She slid off the chair, sobbing on the floor. A year ago, her life was perfect. Leo Blanchard stole that from her and she could see no way to get back.

That bastard.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The room was so silent Regina could hear her own heartbeat. She stared at the mug in front of her, the coffee Will had handed her when they first sat down no doubt cold. Her hands were clasped around it to keep from shaking as she waited for someone to keep from shaking as she waited for someone to say something.

Emma pried one of her hands off the mug and laced their fingers together. Regina turned her head to find her friend's blue-green eyes filled with tears and pain. "You never told me," she said, choked up. "You told me about the blackmail, about the threats, about setting up Michael Tillman, and about how Leopold used you as a scapegoat when the tabloids reported on your so-called relationship. Why not tell me about what he really did to you?"

"I couldn't," Regina replied, voice hoarse. "I almost did a few times. But I don't know…Every time I came close, I worried would change how you saw me. That you would see me as weak, as someone who should've done more to stop what had happened to her. I guess I feared you would see me…how I saw me."

"I see you," Robin said, his hand inched closer to hers but he stopped when his fingers barely grazed her hand. "You are not weak. You've endured so much and persevered. You are amazing."

She stared at his hand, not sure if she wanted his touch or not. Everything seemed topsy-turvy again. But his words warmed her to her core.

Across from her, Will cleared his throat. "Are we the first people you've told?"

Regina shook her head. "I fell back into a depressed state after Daniel left me and I really read that NDA, discovering it barred me pretty much from ever working in finance again lest I give away Blanchard's trade secrets. So I was sleeping most of the time, not eating or showering. Daddy took me to my old therapist even though I was too old for him. He saw me because he was concerned and I guess being back in a space I always had considered safe let me open up to him. He sent me to Dr. Espenson because she had a specific focus I needed."

"And you never reported it to the police?" John asked, taking notes.

"They both encouraged me to but I told Dr. Espenson that I just wanted to put the matter behind me and rebuild my life. But mostly, I was afraid of the NDA."

"How bad is it?" Robin asked John.

John shook his head. "It's power mostly lied in Regina's fear of going to prison. If a real lawyer wrote this up, I'd be very surprise or very suspicious."

"Wait. It's not binding?" Emma asked, brow furrowed.

"Not really," he replied. "There were so many missteps, even a first year law student could easily get it tossed. It's too vague and essentially prevented Regina from working in finance again. It kept her from some necessary legal recourses and she was not given time to seek legal counsel before signing it. Any lawyer would take one look at this and tell her not to sign it."

Regina began to tremble from anger this time. She had let a document with no real power control her life for a decade. "I am such a fool," she whispered.

"No!" everyone exclaimed at once.

Robin inched closer. "You thought it was binding. And clearly Gold was willing to make good on his threat."

"What happens now?" Will asked.

"Regina, you mentioned evidence of the embezzlement. Do you still have it?" John asked, looking through his notes.

She nodded. "It's in a safety deposit box at the First Bank of Storybrooke. My books, the clothes I wore when Leo first…raped me and the recordings I made after."

John's head shot up. "Recordings?"

"I'm not sure how legal they are," she confessed, "but after Tillman's arrests, I guess I expected that I would one day be the sacrificial lamb. And after that, Gold and Leo were careful to never put anything to paper, so I started to record every meeting I had with them. And I kept recording, even when Leo…well…I guess I also expected that one day I would have the strength to report his repeated rapes. But then I let the NDA silence me. So I locked all the recordings up in the safety deposit box, just in case."

His eyes lit up still. "Can we go there tomorrow? I'd like to go over everything before you turn yourself in the next day."

Regina's stomach turned but she nodded. "Of course. Whatever you need."

"Do you need anything else now, John?" Robin asked. "It's been a long day and I think we all need rest."

John nodded. "Yeah. And you give me a call, Regina, when you're ready to go tomorrow. I want you to get plenty of rest."

"Doubt it," she murmured, knowing only nightmares awaited her that night.

"I'll see you out," Robin said, standing as his friend did.

Emma helped Regina up. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? We can sleep in your room or mine. I don't care."

"I'll be fine," Regina insisted, even though she knew she wouldn't. She just didn't think she could take anymore of Emma's nurse voice. "You get some rest. You'll have to take care of my father for the most part soon."

"Don't talk like that. After everything you've told us, I'm sure John can get you off," Emma said, linking her arm with Regina's.

They walked up the stairs and paused at Regina's door. Emma glanced at it again. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

Regina shook her head. "Good night, Emma. Don't worry about me."

"You're more than my best friend, Regina. You're the sister I never had. I'm always going to worry about you." Emma hugged her, holding her tight.

She had thought she wouldn't want to be touched, wouldn't want anyone near her after telling what Leo had done. But now as Emma continued to hug her, she realized that maybe she needed to be held more than she needed to hide.

But she pulled away, trying to give Emma a strong smile. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Emma."

"I can stay," Emma insisted.

Regina shook her head. "I think…I think I need someone else tonight."

Emma nodded as understanding filled her eyes. "Well, you know where to find me just in case. Good night, Regina."

Once she was certain Emma was in her room, Regina went into hers. She only stayed long enough to change into her pajamas before checking on Roland. He slept on, no doubt dreaming sweet dreams and oblivious to the pain she had relived downstairs. For that, she was grateful.

Then she took a deep breath and headed down the hall, taking the familiar turn until she stopped outside the last door at the very end. It was partially open and she could see Robin in his pajamas as he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

She knocked softly but he still looked up, eyes filled with pain as he took her in. "Regina," he croaked.

"I was hoping I could use your superpower tonight," she said. "But if you'd rather be alone, I can always just sleep with Emma."

"No, no. If you want to stay here, you are more than welcome to," he said, jumping up and flipping his blankets back.

Regina approached him, frowning. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think you need a break from talking," he replied, running his hand through his hair. "Let's just go to sleep and see what the morning brings."

"No. Something is really bothering you. Don't hold it in because you think I can't handle it. I can," she insisted.

He shook his head. "I'm the reason all of this is happening. Because I wanted information and was too impatient to wait for you to tell me on your own. So I dug around and unearthed all of this for you. I am no better than Leopold."

"Stop that," she exclaimed forcefully. She stepped closer to Robin, keeping her eyes on his. "Yes, you made a stupid decision and it's having serious consequences for me. Yes, it's made me talk about something I had hoped to never discuss again. But you are _nothing_ like Leopold Blanchard, do you hear me? You've shown remorse for your decision and have apologized. You also want to do better and already have taken steps to do so. Leopold never showed any of that for what he did to me. I have no doubt that if I wasn't offered as a sacrificial lamb, he'd still be forcing himself on me today."

Silence filled the room and Regina deflated, sitting down on the bed. "I know I come with a lot of baggage. I guess in some ways it was why I resisted a relationship for so long. So I understand if you want to just go back to being my employer."

"Now when did I ever suggest I want to do that?" Robin knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I meant what I said downstairs. I admire you, Regina, and I love you even more now."

"I love you too," she replied, smiling at last. "So where do we go now?"

He bit his lip before asking: "Does Dr. Espenson see couples?"

"Yes. You want to go to counseling?"

"Of course. I am man enough to admit that we need help to deal with everything that's happened. And that we will need it to help us grow and get stronger." He gave her a soft smile.

She bit her lip this time while nodding. "If I escape prison, I'll set up a session with Dr. Espenson. How's that?"

"Good. But you are not going to prison, trust me." He let her hands go and stood. "Now I think we should go to sleep."

Regina nodded, pulling up her legs and sticking them under the blanket. He climbed in next to her, pulling the covers over them as she laid her head on the pillow. Robin clicked off the light and laid down as well.

She rolled onto her side so she could face him, noticing that he did the same. He smiled at her through the darkness. "Go to sleep, lovely. I'll be right here if you need me. Good night."

"Good night," she whispered, her eyes closing.

As she focused on Robin's breathing and let his familiar scent wash over her, she slipped off into what ended up being a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here it is. The story about what happened to Regina at Blanchard Financials.

I was really nervous about posting this chapter. Like I almost had a panic attack over it because I've never done a rape scene before. I usually try to avoid them because I find them overused in fanfiction and often just used as a means to quickly garner sympathy for an original female character. I know it's also a sensitive topic and I hope—I really hope—I did it justice and that it feels organic to the story and not me trying to be shocking. Because I really looked at it several different ways to see how I could create Regina's backstory at Blanchard Financials, but when I looked at how I characterized Regina, I knew I had really been writing her with this idea that this had happened to her.

Next chapter I'll try to put in a few lighthearted moments into it. I think I need it just as much as you.

Until then…

Mac


	19. One Day More

**Warning** : This will be repeated…probably until the end of the story. There will be mentions of Regina's rape throughout the upcoming chapters. Nothing as graphic as last chapter, but there will be discussions and mentions of it now that it's out in the open. Just a warning.

* * *

Chapter 19: One Day More

Regina's stomach woke her the next morning, though not from hunger as she would've expected after not really eating anything the day before. No, it was aching and churning in a familiar way. She pushed back the covers and raced to Robin's bathroom, falling to her knees as she emptied what little contents she had in her stomach into the toilet.

"Regina?" Robin's sleep-laden voice floated over her. It then took on a concerned tone. "Regina, my god, what's wrong?"

She felt her hair get pulled back and away from her neck as Robin began to rub her back until she finished. He then helped her lean against the tub, sitting next to her on the floor. She let her head fall against his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied. "I guess the stress just got to me."

He hummed. "Do you want to go back to bed or do you want me to get something to help settle your stomach?"

"Can we do both? Or do you have something about food in the bed?"

Robin chuckled. "Trust me. I am all for food in the bed. You climb back in and I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you," she said, letting him help her up.

She wobbled a bit and swayed when she took a few steps, her head spinning a bit. Robin frowned, holding her hand as she tried to walk. "Do you need a little more support? You seem…shaky."

"A little help would be nice," she admitted. When he wrapped his arm around her middle, she leaned heavily against him as he guided her back to the bed.

Regina climbed under the covers and sat against the headboard. Once she was situated, Robin gave her a small smile. "You rest. I'll go make you some tea."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her stomach wasn't completely settled but she didn't think she would be sprinting to the toilet again. She probably needed something to eat—a good proper meal. If Emma, Robin or Will knew how little she had eaten yesterday, they would lecture her to kingdom come.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Roland's little voice reached her ears. Her eyes popped open and she found him standing in the doorway, clutching Teddy close.

"I just had a tummy ache. Your father is making me some tea," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

He climbed into the bed, lying down beside her. "I heard someone walking and then I saw Papa's light on. So I came here."

"I see we have company," Robin said, walking into the room carrying his travel mug. He handed it to her. "Here, so we don't have to worry too much about spills."

She smiled, talking a sip as she watched Robin climb back into bed. The hot liquid soothed her stomach and she took another sip, feeling much better. "Thank you for this, Robin."

"Of course. Now you, young man," Robin said, tickling his son. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"You woke me up!" Roland exclaimed in between giggles. Regina watched the scene, her heart feeling lighter as she watched father and son at play.

Robin grinned at her before looking down at Roland. "I think you should go back to bed and we can all get some more sleep."

"Can't I sleep in here with you and Regina? Please?" He clasped his hands around his Teddy and gave them his biggest puppy eyes.

"I don't mind," Regina said, setting down the mug on the nightstand Robin had set up on her side of the bed.

He nodded, looking down at Roland. "Okay, my boy. You can stay."

Roland cheered, scooting down until his head was resting on both their pillows. She and Robin did the same, curling around the boy. "Good night, Roland," she whispered.

"Good night, Regina," he whispered back, cuddling closer to her. She kissed his curls before letting sleep pull her under again.

* * *

Regina awoke a few hours later when her stomach churned again. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth, repeating it a few times before reaching for her tea. It was still somewhat warm, soothing her stomach.

Beside her, Robin and Roland continued to sleep on. Father was curled around son, who was now clinging to his night shirt. The sight made Regina smile before it faltered. She pushed back the covers and slipped out of bed without waking either Locksley before padding out to the balcony attached to Robin's room.

With the retelling of what had happened a decade ago, Michael Tillman and his family now haunted her mind. As she stood on the balcony and a soft summer breeze toyed with her hair, she remembered the last time she saw Doria Tillman at an office party. The woman had glowed as she rested a hand on her large, rounded stomach and proudly told Regina she was having twins. Michael had beamed next to her, though he was a bit nervous about handling two babies at once. What had become of Doria and the babies with him in prison?

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin stepped out onto the balcony, disturbing her thoughts.

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About anything you feel like talking about?" He leaned against the railing next to her.

An idea struck her and she leaned closer to him. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course," he replied. "Anything."

"Can you have August look into Michael Tillman for me? I've always wanted to know what happened to him but have been too afraid to look. I guess I had this irrational fear that he would learn I was looking and come confront me." She glanced down at her hands, guilt churning inside her again.

He nodded. "I can do that. To give you peace of mind."

"Thank you," she replied, laying her hand on top of his. "How are you?"

"How am I? I'm not the one about to turn herself in for a crime she should not have been forced to commit in the first place and who just had to relive the most painful year of her life. Don't worry about me. Let's worry about you," he said, the pain back in his eyes.

She wondered if it would ever really go away or if he would blame himself until he started blaming her.

"Regina? Regina, what's wrong?" he asked. "You seemed to have gone far away for a moment."

"You need to talk about your feelings. Bottling them up isn't good. Trust me, I'm somewhat of an expert." She wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself. It wasn't much of a comfort.

He sighed. "I want to support you, Regina. And I don't want to burden you with my own issues."

"I've felt the same way," she replied. "And look where that got me. If you want to share my burdens, you have to let me share yours. Got it?"

Robin grew silent before looking out at the woods. "I guess…No, I am feeling guilty. Like I told you last night, this is technically all my fault. I sent August poking where I had no right to and it awakened Gold."

"You make him sound like the Kraken. He's not that bad," she said, sliding closer to him. "Look, there are many bad guys in this whole situation. None of them are on this balcony."

He let out a little laugh before glancing at her, a soft look in his eyes. "May I hug you?"

"Yes, please." She nearly fell into his arms, wrapping her own around him. Regina laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Come on," he said, rocking her gently. "Let's go see if Will's started breakfast. I'm sure you're starving."

Regina pulled away, nodding. "You know what? I am."

"Thought so. Did you eat anything substantial yesterday?"

"Lunch?" she admitted, grimacing.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, shaking his head. "That won't do. Let's go get Roland and feed you."

* * *

Robin sat in his office, staring at his computer screen. He had dropped Regina off at the First Bank of Storybrooke, where John had met her to retrieve the evidence she had in her safety deposit box. She seemed a bit more upbeat and Robin believed she had hope again. It was a relief.

When he got in, Robin had first called August and talked to him about Regina's request. August had hesitated for a few moments. "And you're sure Regina's on board with this?"

"Yes," Robin said, understanding his concern. "She asked for this favor herself. We'll figure out how to code this for payroll later."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't making the same mistake twice." August stood, giving him a knowing look.

Robin nodded. "Thank you, but I've definitely learned my lesson. I'm not risking my relationship with Regina ever again."

"Well, I'll get to work and let you know what I find." He left Robin's office.

Next, Robin focused on the whole Zelena matter. He called Mulan for an update. "She's been released on bail," she told him. "Her father paid it, I believe. But she does have an ankle monitor, so she's not going anywhere."

"Good. I know Chester Ozgreene has some houses abroad. I'd hate for her to disappear somewhere that doesn't have an extradition treaty with the States," Robin said, sighing. "How are the staff?"

"Shaken up. No one expected someone to actually be stealing from the company, but most of them didn't really like Zelena much anyway. I think this change is going to be good for morale out here."

Robin rubbed his forehead. "Good. But maybe this is a wakeup call. We can't keep ignoring the West Coast division."

"Yeah. We'll have to work out a schedule so we have a stronger presence out here," Mulan agreed. "Anyway, I have to run. Good luck with Regina."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, her story once again playing through his head. It made him want to throw up and then go fly to wherever Leopold had retired to in order to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Retirement. The word jolted his memory, reminding him of something Mary Margaret had said at his birthday party. He opened his web browser and began to do some research, believing he might find some additional clues that could help John defend Regina.

* * *

The bell over the door announced his arrival to Granny's Diner, the establishment across the street from Henry's apartment that held such fond memories for Regina. Robin stood there for a moment, taking in the vintage booths and tables as well as the counter where several patrons enjoyed their lunch. Waiters and waitresses in white and red checkered outfits tended to the patrons. It seemed like something out of a movie.

Regina waved from one of the booths by the windows, where she sat with John. He walked over to the booth, sliding in next to her. "Hello there," he said, greeting her with a quick kiss.

"What do you think of the place?" she asked, looking like she was showing off her apartment rather than her favorite diner.

He grinned. "It looks great. But I think I need to try the food before I pass judgment on it. What do you recommend?"

"Regina has always had the same thing since was a little girl—a BLT with cheese," an older woman with gray curls and gold glasses said, approaching the table. She held out her hand. "I'm Granny."

Robin shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Regina's told me so much about you and your diner. All good things, of course."

"Of course." Granny smiled at Regina. "Will it be the BLT with cheese, dear?"

"BLT, yes. Cheese, no. It's not very appealing right now for some reason," Regina said, looking a bit green. She pressed her hand against her stomach.

Robin frowned as did Granny. "Do you need me to bring you something for your tummy? A ginger ale, perhaps?"

"A ginger ale sounds wonderful," she replied with a sigh.

"I'll have one too," Robin said, handing the menu to Granny. "And a burger. Medium well, please."

John handed his menu to the older woman. "I'll follow Regina's lead. BLT, no cheese, and a Coke."

Granny nodded. "I'll go put those in and get you your drinks."

Once she was gone, Robin took Regina's hand in his. "How did the visit to the bank go?"

"It went well. Everything was still in my safety deposit box and I was able to give it to John," she said, glancing at him.

He nodded. "I sent it back with an associate. They'll start going through her books and emails, but I left the recordings for myself. No one else has to hear that yet."

"Thank you," she whispered, lacing her fingers with Robin's.

Robin raised their joined hands to kiss hers before lowering his voice. "I did some research of my own. There had been something that Mary Margaret had said to me at my party that came back to puzzle me. Regina, you said that Gold had planned to retire about two years after everything with the embezzlement?"

"That was the plan, yes," she said.

"Did Leo ever talk about retiring?"

She nodded. "He wanted to wait for Mary Margaret to graduate before he retired. She had about two years left, but he wouldn't have wanted to leave at the same time as Gold. He probably would've waited another year."

"And when did they fire you?"

Though Regina narrowed her eyes, she answered: "October. Why?"

"Leopold retired only a couple months later, right before the New Year," Robin said, not wanting to annoy her with anymore cryptic questions. "Mary Margaret told me that the board forced him to retire. She thought it was because of the supposed affair."

She frowned. "You don't think it was?"

"If it was, why would Gold retire only a couple months later?" he asked.

Regina cursed as she shook her head. "The board still figured out Leopold and Gold were involved with the embezzlement. But with me being fired, they let them retire quietly."

He nodded. "Embezzlement is pursued by the company, so that means Gold and maybe Leopold convinced the current executives to press charges for a ten years old crime they probably know was covered up. How did they manage that?"

"Is Nathaniel Cole still the main stakeholder?" Regina asked. He could see the wheels turning in her mind.

John nodded. "He is. You know him?"

"Nat Cole is an old friend of Leopold's. He'll do anything to protect him. Even found me one day after I was fired to threaten me even more against talking about what happened. I thought it was about my supposed affair but looking back, he may have known about the rapes and was trying to keep my mouth shut about them in case the NDA hadn't scared me properly." She scowled and Robin knew she still felt ashamed that she had let the document control her life for so long.

"So he'd agree to go along with this if he thinks you'll be a threat to Leopold?" John asked.

"He probably thinks Leopold is innocent and that I was the evil bitch who masterminded it all and tried to sully his friend's good name." She sighed, toying with her lip before asking: "Who is the CEO now? I didn't really care to keep up with information like that."

Robin took out his phone and pulled up the page he hadn't swiped away. "Isaac Heller."

"Of course," she said, shaking her head. "He'll definitely do whatever Gold wants. Whenever Gold told me to jump, Heller would ask him how high. He wanted to be the golden child and resented me for being Gold's heir apparent. If only he knew what that meant…Who am I kidding? He probably would've done it, no questions asked."

"So we have two people who have agreed to do something Gold wanted without possibly considering the ramifications for the company. Did they not think you would defend yourself?" John asked, tapping his fingers against the table.

She shook her head. "Probably not. They probably thought I'd get some poor overworked soul from legal aid who would just encourage me to take a plea deal. Or maybe they thought the NDA was binding at the judge would throw the book at me without probing further. Once again, I'm a supposed evil bitch."

Robin's brows furrowed. That was the second time she repeated that phrase. It couldn't be a coincidence. She was quoting something. "Did Nat Cole call you that?"

"Multiple times," she replied. "I almost started to believe him."

"Well, this is going to backfire on them. They've just opened a can of worms they probably didn't want to," John said, nodding as he jotted something down on his phone. "Blanchard Financials is probably going to have to answer some very uncomfortable questions."

"They're also going to have a PR nightmare on their hands as well if it comes out that several high ranking executives knew that Regina was being made a scapegoat and that they covered up everything Leopold did to her," Robin mused, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand in soothing circles.

John grinned. "Oh, I get more and more confident about this with each passing second. You're going to be fine, Regina."

"I'm starting to really believe that," she replied, giving Robin a small grin. It made his heart skip a beat and he started to feel a bit lighter himself.

* * *

After lunch, John headed back to his office to go through everything Regina had given him. She went across the street with Robin to check her father's mail and to water the few plants they had in the apartment.

"I think I'll change here and then head to the hospital," she said, tossing out a few pieces of spam mail. "You can head back to your office. I know you have a lot to worry about on top of everything going on with me."

"Everything is fine there, Regina. The authorities out in Cali are dealing with Zelena. So I'm all yours for the rest of the day," he assured her, sitting on her couch.

Regina bit her lip as a troubling thought popped into her mind at the mention of Zelena. "Robin, what are they going to say when you stand by me as I'm charged with the same thing Zelena is being prosecuted for?"

"Your situation and hers are completely different," he replied. "But we'll let my PR team handle that. It's why I have them. You focus on your trial and I'll focus on you."

She sighed, smiling. "I'll be quick. I want to spend as much time with my father as possible."

He nodded, standing to approach her. "But don't run yourself ragged, lovely. I don't want you to end up in the hospital bed next to him due to exhaustion."

"I guess I could use with a bit of a nap," she replied, feeling fatigued. Even her bones felt heavier. "Care to join me? Keep away the nightmares?"

"My superpower is always at your disposal, love." Robin took her hand and let her lead him to her bedroom.

She opened the door and let him study it. The room was a strange mixture of her and Emma, still painted the lavender color she had insisted on in high school and with posters she had hung up then on the wall. Over the years, she and Emma had also taped up pictures of themselves and their friends. Emma also had brought some of her belongs into the room—from the black arm chair she had purchased in college down to her baby blanket, her only connection to her parents. She had also hung a dreamcatcher over Regina's bed, purchased somewhere on her travels, and her clothes were scattered around the room.

After smiling at the dollhouse Regina kept in the corner, Robin then studied the movie posters she had hung up and he raised his eyebrow at one. "I wouldn't have taken you for a Titanic fan," he said, motioning to that poster.

"Everyone was a Titanic fan, even you. Admit it," she teased him.

He grabbed her hand. "I'll never let go, Rose. Except when I freeze to death because you won't move an inch over so I can get on, seriously we both can fit…"

Regina pushed him down on the bed, rolling her eyes though she smiled. He pulled her down with him and they laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks.

"There it is," he said, brushing some of her tears away to cup her cheek. "There's that satisfying but elusive smile I think about every time I close my eyes. I love this smile."

"You do?" She leaned into his warm hand with a soft sigh.

He nodded. "This one lights up your whole face, including your eyes, and makes you even more beautiful."

Regina kissed his palm as she took his hand off her cheek. "Do you want me to see if there's something you can sleep in? I doubt you want to wrinkle your suit."

"If you have something or if it would bother you if I just slept in my boxers," he said, shrugging.

"No," she replied, touched at how considerate he was being. "You can sleep in your boxers. I'm going to put on pajamas though."

"Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll even go change in the bathroom…once you point me to it." Robin stood and headed toward the door.

Regina joined him, pointing to a door diagonal to hers. "Right there. Ignore the light fixture, it buzzes. We can never get the super to fix it."

He frowned. "That's not right. I can send someone to see to it."

"You've never dealt with apartments before have you?" she teased. "Don't worry about it."

When he opened his mouth to no doubt insist on hiring someone to fix it for her, she pushed him toward the bathroom. "Just go change, okay?"

Robin closed the door behind him and she turned to her chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of pajamas. She didn't care if they were hers or Emma's as they had shared clothing so many times in the past, it was hard to keep track of whose was really whose.

As she pulled off her clothes and started to put on the pajamas, Robin consumed her thoughts. She had always been afraid that revealing what Leo had really done to her would chase people away—not because they were repulsed but because they wouldn't know how to respond to her afterwards. While she sensed some hesitancy in Robin, she didn't know if it was because of what she had told him or because of his lingering guilt over his role in what was going on now. Regina suspected it was a combination of the two but she also believed he was as determined as she was to make their relationship work. That in and of itself was reassuring to her.

She knew being in a relationship with her couldn't be easy. Life had long ago proven that when it rained, it poured on her. For years, she had then pushed people away to stand in the deluge by herself so as not to be a bother to anyone. Most people had let her. But Robin had fought her, refusing to leave and holding an umbrella over her. It had then allowed her to see that Emma and Will were also right behind him with umbrellas of their own. Dr. Espenson had been right—she needed to let people help her and not deal with everything alone.

"Seriously, Regina," Robin said, laying his clothes over Emma's tattered old armchair. "If you want that buzzing to stop, just say the word. Someone can be here today to fix it."

Laughing, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. "All I want is for you to hold me while I take a half hour nap."

"An hour," Robin amended. When she started to protest, he shook his head. "You can allow yourself sixty minutes to rest and recharge, Regina."

The fatigue weighing down her limbs agreed. "Okay," she replied. "One hour."

She released him so they could climb into bed. As she arranged the blankets around them, Robin set the alarm on his phone. "There. One hour."

He set his phone down on her nightstand as she curled next to him. Regina rested her head in the crook of his neck and placed one of her hands over his heart. As he rubbed soothing circles against her back, she felt herself drift off into what she was sure would be a rejuvenating rest.

* * *

Regina gripped Robin's hand tighter as they entered the hospital, the smell of sterilization assaulting them. He didn't care much for hospitals and could only imagine how much Regina hated the place after spending so much time there.

They boarded an elevator and Regina looked at him once the doors closed. "My father knows most of what happened at Blanchard Financials. But I don't want him to know about what Leo really did to me. It might kill him," she said, voice cracking.

"I won't breathe a word," Robin vowed.

She grew more upset though, a few tears escaping down her cheek. "I worry that if this whole thing continues, I might have to tell the world about the rapes and then he'll find out."

"I'm sure John can keep that quiet if you want," he replied as the doors opened. He placed his hand on Regina's lower back as they headed toward Henry's room.

"I know. But then I wonder if I should keep it quiet. That maybe my story might help someone else." She bit her lower lip.

He stopped them feet away from Henry's room, turning her to face him and placing his hands on her shoulders. "If you want to help others, I'll stand by your side. But I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. If you feel you can't, we can work to protect your privacy and you can disappear at Nottingham until everything dies down."

She smiled, taking his hands from her shoulders to lace their fingers together. "Good to know I have options. I have a lot of tough decisions to make in the coming days."

"I'm right here," Robin assured her. "You can always come talk to me."

"Thank you." She rose on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before tugging his hand so they resumed their trek to her father's room.

His brow furrowed. "These are private rooms."

"Yes," she replied before frowning. "I thought you were paying for it."

"No, I was so focused on you when I arrived that I didn't have time to see to Henry's arrangements."

Regina sighed. "It must be Jefferson then. He's still paying for Daddy's treatments, after all."

"That does sound like him," Robin mused, before motioning for her to lead the way into the room.

Henry laid in the middle of the bed, pale and small amongst the blankets. He was hooked up to several machines and tubes ran into his arm. Oxygen flowed through a tube hooked up to Henry's nose and Robin's heart plummeted into his stomach. The last thing Regina needed now was to lose her beloved father and he didn't look too good.

Robin also didn't want to consider losing the man who had come to mean so much to himself and Roland either.

Emma sat up from the chair she was curled up on, pushing aside the blanket she had wrapped around herself. "Everything go okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Regina said. "How was everything here?"

"Whale stopped by with the oncologist and some doctors from the trial. They spoke in hushed tones before the other doctors left. Whale stayed behind to fill me in." Emma stood, cracking her back. "Oh, I think I need a walk and something to eat."

Robin gave Regina a gentle push. "Why don't you go with her? You two can talk in something more than hushed whispers. I'll stay with Henry."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

As she and Emma left, Robin eased himself into the chair Emma had abandoned. He leaned back and was reaching for the remote when he heard: "They gone?"

Robin paused, glancing over at Henry. His eyes were still closed but there was a change in his breathing. So Robin replied: "Yes, they are."

"Good." Henry opened his eyes, fixing them on Robin. "I want to have a little chat with you. My daughter came home last week and promptly locked herself in her room. She and Emma tried to hide it from me, but I know she was upset and I strongly suspect it had something to do with you because she came home."

"It was," he replied, hanging his head as he admitted to the man everything he had done. It was almost as bad as when he finally confessed to Roland that he had hurt Regina and that's why she had been staying away from them.

Henry frowned. "So you're partially responsible for why my ex-wife has been hanging around too?"

"I'm mostly responsible," Robin said. "I did also just have her stepdaughter arrested and she's not happy about that."

"Is she behind Gold pressing charges against my daughter?" At Robin's surprised look, Henry motioned to the TV. "It was on the news. I pretended to be asleep so Emma didn't change the channel on me."

Robin sighed, nodding as he filed that tidbit away for later. "She had hoped to blackmail Regina but she refused to comply. Not that it would've worked. Cora thought she was smarter than the police and it was just not true. Zelena was going to be found out anyway."

"Yet Cora blames Regina. What does Gold get out of this?"

"I wish I knew," Robin replied.

Henry nodded, eyeing Robin. "You're here, though."

"Yes. She's forgiven me and I am doing everything I can to support her." He glanced at the door as if Regina would walk in at any moment. "I'm not going to lose her again. She's too special."

"Well, it looks like I don't have to sic Emma on you just yet." Henry reached for Robin and he took the man's hand. "Do you remember the promise you made back before Christmas?"

Robin nodded as his stomach clenched. "I will continue to take care of Regina, I promise. But don't you quit on us. Not yet."

"I'll try. But I'm not getting out soon. You need to make sure Regina doesn't run herself ragged worrying about me and this trial. Take care…" Henry's words were garbled as he was racked by a coughing spasm. Robin leaned forward, trying to help the older man sit up as nurses rushed into the room to assist.

Once the spasm passed, Robin took Henry's hand again. "I promise to take care of Regina. I don't want anything more to happen to her either," he vowed.

Henry nodded before closing his eyes again, getting some rest as Emma and Regina returned to sit with him. Robin yielded his seat to Regina and she reached out, taking his hand to keep him close to her. So he leaned against the window ledge, giving her silent support as they continued to watch Henry sleep.

* * *

Marco drove the three of them home from the hospital that night. Regina was quiet as she leaned against but her mind was loud. Her father's pale form and Whale's diagnosis of double pneumonia scared her. The treatments had eradicated her father's immune system and even though Whale promised to put him on an aggressive medicine regime, she feared it would be too much for her father. And on top of that, she had to turn herself in the next day. Though going to sleep would hasten that appointment, Regina still wanted nothing more than to climb into Robin's bed and drift off in his arms, forgetting about everything for a few hours.

Once they got into the house, Emma went straight to bed. She passed Will on the stairs, bidding him a good night. He hit the landing and stopped, giving Robin and Regina a sad look. "Roland is asking for you. I tried to keep him away from the TV all day but I think he heard about Regina anyway."

Her stomach turned at the thought but she knew what she had to do. "Where's Roland now?"

"Upstairs in his room, waiting for you," Will replied, motioning toward the stairs.

She turned to Robin. "You'll come with me?"

"Of course," he said, taking her hand. "He's my son. I should be there to help explain what's going on."

They headed to Roland's room, finding the boy playing with his Legos when they got there. He looked up, smiling when he saw them. Standing, he ran toward them with open arms. "Papa! Regina!"

"Hey there, my boy." Robin scooped up Roland, holding him close. Regina stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek as he giggled.

Roland then grew serious as he studied her. "They were talking about you on the TV. They said you did something wrong."

Sighing, Robin motioned for them to sit on the bed. He placed Roland on his lap as Regina sat close to them. Robin rubbed his son's back as he started to explain: "Before Regina went to nanny school to be the best nanny ever, she used to work with money. Her bosses made her do something wrong and now they are trying to punish her for it."

"Will she have to go to jail?" he asked, bottom lip quivering.

"Your Uncle John is going to do his best to keep me out of prison," she said. "But I may have to spend some time in jail. If I do, I'm going to need you to be a good boy for Papa, Will and Miss Blanchard. Can you do that for me?"

Roland wrapped his arms around her neck, his tears soaking her shirt. "I will but I don't want you to go away."

"We're going to do our best to prove who the real bad guys are and make sure Regina stays with us," Robin replied, rubbing Roland's back again.

"Promise?" he asked, voice cracking from his tears.

She nodded, kissing his curls. "I promise, sweetheart."

"Can you put me to bed?" he asked, sniffling as he pulled away from her shoulder. Regina reached over and grabbed a tissue, wiping his face as she told him she would love to get him ready for bed.

Robin started to protest. "It's Wednesday, meaning it's technically your day off. Why don't you go take a bath yourself? I can put him to bed."

"I can do it," she replied, holding Roland closer. "It's not a task or a chore. It's something I want to do because I love him."

He gave her a small smile, eyes now a warm blue color radiating with love, and he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Okay. I'll go draw you a bath anyway and it'll be waiting for you once Roland's in bed."

Robin kissed his son goodnight and slipped out of the room. Once Regina finished drying Roland's tears, she brought him to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Next came his pajamas and soon he was tucked into bed with Teddy and Sparky by his side.

"Do you want a fairy tale?" she asked him, pulling out one of the books she had gotten him for Christmas.

He shook his head. "Can you sing me a lullaby, please?"

She smiled, putting the book back and nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. One lullaby, just for you."

* * *

With Roland sound asleep, Regina closed his bedroom door behind her as she stepped out into the hall.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," Robin said from where he was leaning against the wall. He grinned at her, eyes sparkling. "You should sing more often."

"Where?"

He shrugged. "Around the house, I guess. It would just be really nice to hear."

"Would you be interested in doing a duet?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"I might be." He winked at her before taking her hand. "Come on, your bath is all nice and warm. And you should get plenty of rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

Robin stopped outside his bedroom door, pulling her close for a hug. "It's going to be okay, Regina. You'll see."

Wrapped in his arms, she really believed it everything was going to be fine. She had nothing to fear.

* * *

 **A/N** : I want to thank everyone who left me a supportive review on my last chapter. As I said, I had been terrified to post that chapter and every kind word I received touched me. I almost came to tears a few times, to be honest. I know it wasn't easiest chapter to read and the subject matter was disturbing. Yet it's not something we can ignore or pretend doesn't happen, however unnatural and wrong such a violent act is.

Regina's defense is building momentum. Blanchard Financials is going to regret agreeing to press the charges. And why did Gold do so? What was in it for him? He was enjoying a quiet retirement and surely this will raise questions he doesn't want answered, right? We'll find out more about his motives in the coming chapters.

Next chapter, Regina turns herself in and faces a judge. Find out what happens.

-Mac


	20. Balancing the Scales

Chapter 20: Balancing the Scales

The limo pulled up to the back of the precinct, next to the courtyard that separated it from Storybrooke's courthouse. "I got them to agree to this given how much media attention this is getting despite it being a ten years old embezzlement case," John explained.

"What happens now?" Regina asked, hand-in-hand with Robin.

John smiled at her. "You'll go in and they'll book you—take your fingerprints, your pictures, some basic information. Then you'll be taken to the courthouse for your arraignment. I'll figure out our next steps from there."

She nodded, glancing out the window again. Robin squeezed her hand, drawing her attention to him. His blue eyes shone with love and he smiled at her. "You'll be fine. And I'll be sitting right there in the courtroom."

"Me too!" Will called from the driver's seat. "Tuck's watching Roland until Dr. Hopper comes. For some reason, I couldn't reach Mary Margaret."

"That's probably for the best right now," Robin said softly, glancing at her.

Regina shook her head. "I've never blamed Mary Margaret for her father's sins. I'm not going to start now. She's an innocent in this."

"I'll yield to your feelings," he said, "but you just say the word and I can keep you and Mary Margaret apart."

Gratitude overwhelmed her before she felt guilty. She didn't want to be the reason Roland lost his beloved tutor. Mary Margaret was good for him and clearly cared about the boy. Regina hoped her gut feeling that she would be fine around the young woman was right.

John peered out the window and nodded. "There's the lieutenant. Time to go surrender yourself, Regina."

Robin leaned forward, giving her a kiss. "Good luck. I'll see you at court."

She nodded, letting John help her out of the limo. An older man greeted them, his gray eyes and smile kind. He wore a suit rather than a uniform, so she figured he was a senior officer in the precinct. "It's a zoo out front. You'll be safe here, though. I have people making sure they can't get back here now or when we take you to the courthouse."

"Thank you," she said softly, following him into the precinct. Like most government buildings, it smelled of extra potent, industrial strength cleaners. It made her stomach turn.

"I hope I'm not stretching your hospitality, lieutenant, but my client hasn't been feeling well lately. You might want to keep at least a trash can nearby," John said, no doubt noticing how green she had gotten.

"Of course," the lieutenant said. "Detective Humbert will make sure Miss Mills has everything she needs while we book her."

A brown-haired man close in age to her and Robin stepped forward. He wore a blue-striped shirt under a brown vest, which matched his suit pants. His sleeves were rolled up and his badge and gun were attached to his belt.

"Detective Graham Humbert," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm assigned to White Collar crimes, so I also worked with Mr. Locksley."

Regina smiled. "I know Robin is very grateful to finally know who stole the money."

Graham nodded before motioning for her to follow him. "I'll try to make this as easy and as painless as possible."

"I'm getting special treatment, aren't I?" she asked, following him down the hall.

He paused outside a room, considering his answer. "Yes and no. White collar criminals are usually handled a bit differently than your other criminals. But ADA Pendragon also asked us to expedite your booking, so you are getting special treatment in that regard."

"Oh," she replied, following him into the room. On one wall was the height chart she had seen in so many crime dramas. There was also a table set up with an ink pad and a sheet for her finger prints. A laptop was also set up there, though she wasn't sure why.

Graham expertly took her fingerprints as well as her mugshot. He also entered her information into the Storybrooke Police Department's database, checking for any outstanding warrants or tickets. While she waited for it come back with no results, Regina noticed she was never far from a trash can and felt a surge of gratitude.

Once again, she had woken up early in order to throw up. Robin had knelt by her side, rubbing her back and then making her tea to soothe her stomach. She had insisted it was stress, even as she threw up two more times before leaving the house. Breakfast—omelets, usually her favorite—had turned her stomach and there had been a funky odor she couldn't place making her nausea that much worse.

All in all, it hadn't been a good day so far.

But her stomach was calm now despite her nerves as Graham declared the search had yielded no results. "I'm going to return you to your lawyer and then we'll get you over to court for your arraignment," he said, giving her a smile.

He led her into the squad room, where the others either sat at desk working their own cases or talking amongst themselves. Some, like Graham, wore suits or regular dress clothes while other were in their navy blue uniforms. A few of them were clustered around the coffee machine as they swapped stories about their beats. It wasn't noisy but the low-level hum in the room still pierced her head and threatened to give her a headache.

John stepped out of the lieutenant's office, a separate room from the rest of the bullpen. He hurried over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just have a headache," she muttered. "Can we get this over with?"

The lieutenant stepped out of the office. "Nolan! You said you wanted to help with this?" he barked.

Regina glanced up to see David striding across the bullpen. He smiled at her. "Mary Margaret would have my hide if I didn't take care of you," he said. "She still cares about you deeply."

"I still care about her," she replied. "I heard she's gone out of state."

He nodded. "She said she had to go away for a few days. I think it had something to do with her old college friend, Ariel. They are still close and sometimes Mary Margaret has gone to visit her without much advance notice. She told me she's fine and she'll be back after the holiday weekend."

"We need to head over, Nolan," Graham said. "Pendragon is waiting for her. And he's quite eager to get her in front of the judge."

Regina swallowed as David squeezed her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just let your lawyer handle everything."

"Wise words," John added, taking her arm. "All you have to say is 'not guilty.' Got it?"

"Not guilty," she repeated.

The small group left the precinct and crossed the empty courtyard that separated it from the courthouse. Regina looked up at the imposing stone structure, which wasn't as elaborately designed as the front with its Ionic columns and its elegant carving of some quote about the law. It just looked like a regular building from where she was.

One of the court officers opened the back entrance to the courthouse for them. She and John were then patted down since they were not going through the metal detectors at the front of the courthouse. When they were declared clean, the lieutenant nodded. "I'm going to leave you here. Humbert and Nolan will escort you the rest of the way. There won't be cameras in the hallway but there might be one in the courtroom, depending on the judge's mood."

"There probably won't be one," Graham said once the lieutenant left. "The reporters will have to rely on their pens and pads of paper."

Regina nodded as Graham stopped outside one door. A long wooden bench rested against the wall next to it. He motioned for her to sit down. "The court officer will come get you when your docket is up. Good luck."

Graham walked away but David stayed with her and John. "I'll be here until they call you in. Don't worry."

"Thank you," Regina said as her stomach churned. She pressed her hand to it. "But could you get me a trash can please? I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

"Mr. Locksley! Mr. Locksley, where's Miss Mills?"

"Mr. Locksley, why are you supporting Miss Mills when your own company was affected by an embezzlement scheme?"

Will pushed them through the throng of reporters as he propelled Robin up the stairs. Robin kept his head down and made no comments. He knew he would have to make a statement eventually but now was not the time. His PR team would handle it soon enough.

One reporter, a tall and thin African-American man in a knockoff designer suit, was incredibly persistent. He raced after Robin and Will as they approached the front door. "Mr. Locksley! Even knowing Miss Mills' well-documented greed, why would you date her?"

That had done it, though. His PR team could yell at him later for Robin was not going to let that go unanswered. Spinning on his heels, he advanced on the reporter. "Regina's well-documented greed is a pack of lies pushed by scandal peddlers such as yourself, Mr. Glass. You have made your career tearing good people like her down without bothering to find out the truth."

Glass looked taken aback but fired back quickly. "And what exactly is the truth?"

"It will be revealed in good time," Robin replied. "When it is, you all will be apologizing to her. Good day."

He stalked back to the courtroom entrance, walking through the door Will held open without looking back. Robin didn't really stop until he got to the metal detectors. Will followed close behind and then dragged his friend off to an empty corner. "You need to keep your cool, mate," he said.

"I know. I know." Robin ran his hand through his hair. "But to hear him call Regina greedy…I just wanted to hit him."

"Locksley! I have a bone to pick with you!" a familiar male voice called out. Robin looked up to see Jefferson Hatter striding across the lobby, his dark hair gelled back and his suit impeccable. He was glaring as he approached Robin. "I leave you Regina and within a year she's indicted for embezzlement? What the fuck, man?"

As Will backed away, Robin sighed. "I fucked up."

"Apparently," Jefferson replied. "Tell me everything."

The entire story spilled out and when Robin was done, Jefferson was shaking his head. "You're lucky she took you back."

"I know."

Jefferson breathed out. "So how bad is it for her?"

"Well, that depends," a man said, approaching the two. Though his long hair had gotten grayer, Robin recognized Edgar Gold and grew defensive.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Gold smiled. "I think we can strike a little deal to make this whole matter disappear."

Robin narrowed his eyes and he felt Jefferson tense up beside him. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what my associate wants." Gold stepped aside to reveal Cora Ozgreene behind him. She wore a black pantsuit and smiled when she saw Robin.

"Do I even have to say anything?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not dropping the charges against Zelena. Nor am I hiring her back."

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure Regina is prosecuted to the full extent of the law." Gold reached into his suit and pulled out a rolled up document. "She did sign a legally binding document."

"Why don't you have a real lawyer look that over? And after he or she laughs you out of their office, you can come back and discuss dropping the charges." Robin crossed his arms as he glared at the man who Regina had once considered a mentor.

Cora shook her head. "And here I thought you cared about Regina."

"Don't." He held up his hand. "Don't pretend you give a fuck about her, Cora. You've made it clear which daughter you prefer."

Jefferson glanced between him and her before shaking his head. "Wait, wait, wait. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Robin nodded, motioning to Cora. "This is the woman who gave birth to Regina, traumatized her for eight years, left her and now is working to send her to jail to save her stepdaughter's arse."

"Regina's mother?" Jefferson exclaimed. He glared at her. "You're really a piece of work."

Ignoring Cora's glare, Robin turned back to Gold. "Tell me—what do you get with aligning yourself with her? How does prosecuting Regina benefit you?"

Gold glared at him as well. "That is my business. If you won't make a deal, then we have nothing else to discuss. Good day."

As they walked off, Jefferson placed his arm in front of Robin to hold him back. "It's not worth it. Justice will prevail in the end. So let's go in the courtroom and show Regina we all support her."

* * *

"Docket number one-six-eight-seven-four-W-C-O, the People v Regina Angelica Mills, sole charge embezzlement," the clerk announced, placing the file in front of the judge as the court officer brought Regina in.

Her eyes first saw her mother sitting next to Gold, the two smirking as she approached the table. Behind them sat Nat Cole, a tall man with a head of white hair who glared at her as if she were about to spend her time here badmouthing Leo rather than answering embezzlement charges.

She then saw a whole crowd sitting behind her table. Robin and Will were in the front row with Killian and Jefferson, a surprise to her. And behind them were Granny, Ruby, Ingrid, Marco and Tink. Regina also spotted Mal, Cru and Ursula sitting in the back. All three were frowning and had their arms crossed.

The show of support almost made her start crying. She held it in though as she took her place next to John at the table and the court officer placed a garbage pail next to her, just in case.

"How does the defendant plea?" the judge asked, looking over the file and not at her.

Regina took a deep breath, licking her lips. "Not guilty."

He nodded, writing something down. "People on bail?"

"We request a ten-million-dollar bail," a dark-haired man in a suit replied. His blue eyes were focused on her and Regina figured he was ADA Pendragon. Her stomach dropped.

She wasn't the only one who thought that was exorbitant. John made a strangled noise and the judge frowned. 'Doesn't that seem a bit excessive, Counselor?" he asked.

ADA Pendragon shook his head. "The amount Ms. Mills is accused of stealing totals far more than that. And she's in a relationship with Robin Locksley, who most likely will pay her bail. I want to make sure it's an amount that would make him think twice about hiding her."

"That's punishing Ms. Mills for who she loves," John argued. "And the money she is accused of stealing was embezzled a decade ago. It certainly wouldn't be as large an amount today.

"Your Honor, Regina has resided in Storybrooke those ten years and has never left for more than two weeks on vacation. She has been steadily employed and is a respected member of the community, as seen by all the people here supporting her. And even if she wasn't determined to clear this matter up, Regina's beloved father is in the hospital. She wouldn't leave him."

"Your Honor," ADA Pendragon started but was silenced when the judge raised his hand.

The judge shook his head. "You've had your say. It's my turn. I must say that I'm suspicious about why these charges have been brought ten years after the fact, but that's for the trial judge and jury to sort through…if it comes to that.

"I see that this is Miss Mills' first offense. And after taking everything into consideration, I am ordering her to be released on her own recognizance but," he continued as Pendragon made a noise of protest, "I am also ordering her to surrender her passport."

He leaned down to address Regina directly. "That means I'm letting you go, Miss Mills, and placing you on the honor system. I am trusting that you will show up when this court asks you to. If you don't, a warrant will be issued for your arrest and bail may be set. I've also asked that you hand over your passport to ensure you don't disappear somewhere that won't send you back. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Honor," she said, relief spreading through her. She was able to go home to Robin and Roland.

The judge banged his gavel and he called for the next case. John ushered her past the bar and she fell into Robin's arms. He held her close, kissing her forehead. "See?" he whispered. "I told you it would be fine."

"Come on, let's get out of here," John whispered. "I want to discuss a few things with you."

Robin wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him as they walked out of the courtroom. She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his chest and letting him guide her way. Perhaps the sun was starting to peek out from behind the rain clouds.

They came to a stop and Regina opened her eyes, finding themselves in the empty lobby of the courthouse. Only her group of friends surrounded her as John spoke with ADA Pendragon. "My office will deliver all the evidence Miss Mills turned over to me," he said. "I'm sure you'll have a much different take on this case once you see it."

Pendragon looked intrigued but before he could reply, Nat Cole advanced on him as he exited the courtroom. He closed one thin hand around the assistant district attorney's wrist while pointing a bony finger at Regina. "You're not going to believe anything that lying slut has to say, are you?"

"Watch your mouth!" Robin lunged for him but she held him back with Will's help.

She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "It won't do if I escape a jail cell only for you to land there. Think of Roland."

"I won't let anyone insult you," he replied but made no further move toward Nat.

Nat, though, wasn't finished. "Don't let her fool you. She's only after one thing. Why else did she sleep with Leopold?"

She grimaced, closing her eyes as a cold feeling swept over her. Robin pressed his forehead against hers but it did little to stop the images assaulting her mind. "I can take you far away," he whispered. "We can leave now."

"Just say it, Regina," Nat pressed, sounding closer now as he addressed her. "You'll probably feel better once you tell the truth."

Anger chased away the cold with a heat that made her blood boil. Regina dropped Robin's hands and approached a smug-looking Nat Cole, determined to knock it from his face. "You want the truth? Fine. Why did I have sex with Leopold? Because he held my arms down and pinned my legs apart, forcing himself on me! Your friend isn't a victim, he's an embezzling rapist."

Nat's gray eyes widened and he backed away. "You lie. It's what you do."

"It's what you think I do," she countered. "But it's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not."

He shook his head, muttering something before he walked away. Cora stood there, her hand covering her mouth. For the first time in her entire life, Regina thought her mother actually felt something for her.

"Regina," Cora said, stepping closer. "I didn't know. I would never…I…"

Taking a step back, Regina held up her hands. "Don't. I don't need you to try to be my mother now. So just stay away from me."

"I think I can help with that." A tall blond man in a suit passed her, pulling out handcuffs as he smiled at Cora. "Mrs. Ozgreene, my name is Detective Kris Anderson with the San Diego Police Department and I have a warrant for your arrest."

"For what?" Cora demanded to know.

He took her arms, placing the handcuffs on her. "Cora Ozgreene, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting criminal activity, obstructing a police investigation and embezzlement. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present for any and all questioning. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided by the courts. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes," she replied. "And I demand to speak to my lawyer now."

Detective Anderson nodded. "I'll take you over to the precinct and you can call him from there. He can meet you in Cali. We leave in a few hours."

He led Cora out past the group and Regina watched, incredulous. She glanced up at Robin, noticing that he was just as surprised as her. "Well, I wasn't expecting _that_ ," he said.

She laughed before turning back to her other supporters, most of whom were staring at her with wide eyes. Her mind finally caught up with what she had just admitted to out loud in front of them as Jefferson approached her. "I had to come into town for work and when I heard about the charges, I knew I had to come support you. But, Regina, I had no idea…"

"No one did," she told him, hugging him. "I only just told Robin a few days ago."

"I always thought something was wrong back then. I wish I had probed harder," Granny said, coming forward to hug her once Jefferson released her.

Regina shook her head. "I only told Emma what really happened when I told Robin. I really didn't want to talk about it for a long time."

"Well, you're talking now. And Blanchard Financials is going to pay," Granny said, nodding in her certainty.

"Indeed. I think I'm going to pull my business with them and invest elsewhere," Jefferson said, rubbing his chin.

Robin nodded. "That sounds like a very good idea. I think Sherwood will do the same."

"I think I'll talk to Gerda and Helga, suggest we do the same," Ingrid added.

"You don't have to do that," Regina protested. "Not for me."

Jefferson squeezed her shoulder. "Yes, we do. Losing business will put some pressure on Blanchard Financials. We're going to fight for you, Regina, in a language they will definitely understand."

Touched, she leaned against Robin as she fought back tears. "Thank you so much. I'm truly blessed to have friends like you."

"Let's go celebrate your first victory," Granny said, clapping her hands. "Lunch at my place."

Robin rubbed Regina's back. "You up for lunch? Or do you want to go home? It's been a long day already."

She shook her head, feeling elated and lighter than air. "I want to celebrate. I can leave this courthouse, my mother was led away in handcuffs, I knocked Nat Cole speechless…it's been a good day. So let's celebrate."

* * *

Regina let Robin and Will into her father's apartment. "We can get changed in here and then head to the hospital. Will, I'm sure we can get a ride if you want to head straight home," she said, tossing the keys down.

Will shook his head. "I want to visit Henry, if that's okay? Talk to the old man for a bit."

"That's fine," she replied, smiling. It then faltered. "But what about Roland? I know he's a good kid but has Tuck ever watched him for that long? Even with Dr. Hopper's visit?"

Robin took her hand. "Jefferson and I spoke at the diner. Grace wanted to go and play with Roland, so his nanny was taking him to Nottingham. She can watch the children for now."

"I helped pick Belle," she said, smiling. "She's good. Roland will like her."

"Don't worry. He still will want you to come home to him," Robin assured her, imagining his son rushing into Regina's arms and holding onto her tight once they did get home to Nottingham. It brought a smile to his face.

Will cleared his throat. "If you can point me to the bathroom…?"

"Down the hall, ignore the buzz from the lights," Robin and Regina said together.

"That was creepy," he replied, backing up slowly until he turned to head to the bathroom.

Robin chuckled as he took her hand in his. "So…"

"No," she said, pointing a finger at him. "I told you that you don't have to hire someone to fix the lights for us. It's okay. Let's just go change."

That hadn't crossed his mind. Something else had been troubling him since they had arrived at Granny's. Once Regina had crossed the threshold, she had turned green and had tried to rush into the ladies' room. It was clear she wasn't going to make it, so Granny had pulled her into her office and held a garbage pail as Regina was sick yet again. Robin had held her hair until she finished.

Granny had fussed over her, but Regina had insisted that she would just have another BLT—no cheese—and ginger ale. Robin helped her back to the table and it was soon like she hadn't just been sick in the back.

He watched as she almost inhaled her sandwich once it came out. She also demolished her French fries and most of his. And so far, she had kept most of it down. It sent his mind reeling, wondering if it really was the stress or something else…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Regina asked, taking his hands in hers. She had changed into a pair of jeans but had yet to put on a shirt, so she was standing there in her bra. His eyes glanced down at her breasts before realizing it would be too early for what he was looking for. So he looked back up at her eyes, which were shining with amusement and concern.

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," she said. "What is it?"

"When we get to the hospital, can you take a pregnancy test before we see your father?" he asked, watching her reaction.

Confusion clouded her eyes and she shook her head. "I told you, Robin. It's just stress."

"Maybe," he agreed, "but I've seen these symptoms before and they ended with a squirming, seven pound, nineteen-inch baby boy named Roland."

When she bit her lip, still hesitant to believe him, he then said the one thing that had made him ask her for this favor: "I didn't wear a condom the last time we made love, Regina. We got so caught up, I forgot."

Her eyes widened and he knew she was realizing the same thing. "I could be…"

"Take the test," he pleaded. "We can find out and go from there, whether you are or you aren't. At least we'll know."

Regina nodded, seeming a bit dazed as she moved to put on her shirt. He watched her as he took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, concerned but wanting to give her time to process everything.

He was out of his button down shirt and into his t-shirt when he felt Regina approach him. "Robin? If I am pregnant, how would you feel about that?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Turning around, Robin saw the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. He sighed as he gently gripped her arms. "I know this isn't the greatest timing. We've barely known each other a year, yet alone been dating long. And we've hit quite the speedbump and are working to fix our relationship, to make it even stronger than it was. I also know that babies aren't Band-Aids and in fact complicate everything. I won't lie and say it was all smooth sailing when Roland came along because Marian and I had been together almost four years at that point.

"But if you are pregnant, I will be so overjoyed. You know I've always wanted more than one child. And to have one with you…" He cupped her cheek as he smiled. "You are going to be a great mother. Let's be honest, you're already one as you became more than a nanny to Roland on day two. I love you and I am determined to make our relationship last forever. We are a family and a baby will just make it better."

Her brown eyes misted over. "I don't know how I feel."

"That's okay," he said. "This isn't a definite and if you are pregnant, that's a life-changer. You don't have to know how you feel just yet."

Will knocked on the door. "You two ready? Or should I just leave you?"

"We'll be right out," Robin replied. "Just finishing up in here."

As they heard Will walk away, Robin turned back to Regina. He pressed his forehead to hers. "No matter what, I love you."

"I love you too," she said, kissing him quickly. She then stepped away. "We should finish getting ready before Will really does leave us."

He nodded, starting to take off his pants. But he was distracted, watching her as she put the diamond studs he had given her for Christmas back in her ears. There was a faraway look in her eyes and he thought he saw a soft smile. If she was pregnant, it was a very good look on her already.

* * *

Regina wandered the overly bright and sterile halls of the hospital, still trying to get her thoughts together before headed to her father's rooms. On their trip over, all she could think about was Robin's request and theory that she might be pregnant. She had always been so quick to write off her symptoms as stress out of habit—it had never been true the few times she was late when she and Daniel were intimate and then did it to calm herself down the few times it happened during the hell Leopold put her through.

Yet Robin remembering they hadn't used protection last time jolted her, as did her realizing that she had missed her period for June. She was now almost a month late.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about being pregnant now. Robin had laid out all the reasons why it wasn't the right time to have a baby but he did seem happy about the prospect. All she felt was confused.

"You look like you need to talk to someone," a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Regina jumped, turning around to find Dr. Espenson following her as she clutched onto a cup of coffee. The woman fell into step next to her as relief swept through Regina. "I didn't see you," she said.

"Of course not. You were a million miles away. But we're at my office, if you want to make a pit stop on my couch." Dr. Espenson leaned against the doorjamb.

"I think that would be a good idea," Regina agreed, following her doctor into her office. She took a seat on the couch and took a deep breath.

Dr. Espenson sat across from her, crossing her legs. "So, I'm glad to see you were able to walk out of that courthouse."

"That makes two of us." Regina smiled, leaning back.

"And I saw that Robin was there."

She nodded. "I decided to forgive him and we're going to work on our relationship."

"Good," Dr. Espenson said before growing serious. "But what does he know about what happened to you at Blanchard Financials?"

"Everything. I told him, Emma and Will everything when I told my lawyer the full story."

The doctor nodded. "And what was Robin's reaction?"

"He called me strong." Regina smiled at the memory. "And he said he admired me. But he's also been hesitant toward me, careful to make sure I was comfortable with him touching me or even undressing in front of me. It was touching but a bit unnerving. I don't want him to second guess any time he wants to be intimate with me."

Dr. Espenson tilted her head as she tapped her pen against her notepad. "Are you ready for that again? Not two weeks ago you weren't sure if you wanted to stay in this relationship. And you just relived a very traumatic sexual experience."

Regina nodded. "I'm not ready to have sex again yet. I meant hugs, kisses, caresses, holding me. He's getting somewhat better but I don't like the hesitancy I see in him before he reaches for me. I'm worried it might come between us."

"That sounds like something you need to tell Robin."

"I know. And I will," she replied. "I'm still trying to help him forgive himself."

"For?"

"Using August to get his answers rather than asking me. He knows I forgive him but he still feels guilty."

Dr. Espenson jotted something down on her notepad. "Do you blame him?"

"What?" Regina asked confused. "No. I said I forgave him because I have. Yes, he played a role in the mess happening now and I've acknowledged it. But if anyone is to blame, it's Leo and Gold. Mostly Gold."

"Why? Leo is the one who violated you."

Regina crossed her arms. "But Gold let it happen. He knew and he did nothing to interfere. Nothing to protect me at all. And I believe Leo has no clue any of this is happening. This is all Gold because August was snooping, because of some deal he made with my mother, I don't know. All I know is that he couldn't let sleeping dogs lie.

"You know what? Part of me is grateful to him and to Robin. I've been forced to confront my past and to finally be open about it. And I've gotten so much love and support, the burden feels as light as a feather. I'm not living in fear anymore. They can't control my life from the shadows. I am in a happy and getting healthy again relationship with a man who loves and accepts me, I have so many great friends I've never truly appreciated before but am starting to, I am almost a mother to an amazing little boy who thinks I hang the moon and I might be having a child of my own. My future is really bright."

Breathing hard, Regina felt like a shroud had been lifted from her eyes. Everything seemed brighter, clearer, and joy bubbled up inside her. She let out a laugh that morphed into a sigh as she slumped over on the couch. "That felt good," she said.

Dr. Espenson smiled. "It sounded cathartic. Though, I'm curious…You said you might be having a child of your own?"

Regina nodded as her fingers brushed the Band-Aid covering the spot where the nurse drew her blood for the test. She explained her symptoms to the doctor. "I thought it was stress, Robin thought it pregnancy. And as I think about it, he might be right."

"Have you missed your period?" Dr. Espenson asked.

"Yes," Regina replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm about a month late."

Dr. Espenson jotted it down. "And you and Robin were intimate before that?"

She nodded before biting her lip. "But we used protection. Robin didn't wear a condom on Father's Day but I remember him using one during sexy nerd night."

"Sexy nerd night?" Dr. Espenson raised an eyebrow but moved on. "While condoms have a high rate of success, they aren't foolproof. Were you using any other type of birth control?"

"No."

"There you go. So it is possible, even if the odds are low. And how you feel if the test comes back positive?"

Regina took a deep breath before going with her gut and not overthinking her answer. "Happy. Overjoyed. Blessed. Robin was right that a baby isn't going to make everything better but we're both willing to face any and all challenges. And this will be one with such a great reward—parenthood. It's something I always wanted and I couldn't ask for a better partner in Robin. He's an amazing father and I know we'll do right by this child.

"Of course, I'm scared too," she continued. "I have lots of child care experience but it's never been my child. I've always followed their parents' lead. I don't know how I would raise my own child."

Dr. Espenson nodded. "You have a lot of questions to answer."

"Do I have to answer them now?" Regina's euphoria gave way to uncertainty as several questions filled her mind.

"No," her doctor assured her. "First, find out if you're pregnant. Then celebrate it and then starting talking to Robin about your questions. And, of course, my door is always open. For both of you, if you want."

Regina smiled, nodding. "Actually, he wants to come to couples counseling with you. So I'm going to set up an appointment when I get outside."

"Good," Dr. Espenson replied, opening the door to usher her into the waiting room. "But I'd want to meet with Robin separately first so I can get a chance to know him outside your relationship. Do you think he'll be okay with that?"

"I am," Robin said, holding out a hand as he walked away from Sally's desk. "Robin Locksley. Pleased to meet you."

Dr. Espenson shook his hand. "And you. I can't wait to get to know you better. Unfortunately, I have a patient coming in, so I'm going to leave you in Sally's capable hands."

She ushered the person sitting in the waiting room into her office while Regina stepped up to Sally's desk with Robin. He pulled out his phone and called up his calendar. "Okay, let's do this."

They set up appointments and left Dr. Espenson's office hand-in-hand. "What made you come here?" she asked.

"We got concerned," Robin replied. "I covered for your absence by telling Emma and your father that I convinced you to go get a check up to make sure the stress wasn't impacting your health. But when an hour passed with no word for you, Emma suggested you may have come here. So I offered to come looking for you."

"I didn't come here, at least not on purpose. Dr. Espenson found me wandering the hallway trying to collect my thoughts and told me she had some free time. It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm glad. Did talking with her help?"

"It did," she said. "She helped me sort out a few things."

"Like?"

"Like that if I am pregnant, I'm going to be very happy about it. Being a mother was the one thing I thought I'd never have and if you've given it to me, then I am not going to let anything lessen how joyful an event it will be."

"You're going to be a great mother." Robin stopped and pulled her close to him, looking serious. "But if the test is negative…?"

She shrugged. "Then it wasn't meant to be now. We can work on our relationship and maybe in a couple months try in earnest."

He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You really want to start a family with me?"

"Of course," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are it for me, Robin Locksley. I don't want anyone else. And the clock is ticking, so if we want a child of our own, we'll have to start trying soon. I want that child."

"Me too." He kissed her, rubbing her back as he nibbled on her lip. She opened up to him, neither caring that they were making out in the middle of a hospital hallway like teenagers.

It was perfect to them.

* * *

"Cora Ozgreene was arrested today at the Storybrooke Courthouse and is awaiting extradition back to California," the news anchor said. "According to the indictment against her filed in San Diego, Mrs. Ozgreene is accused of conspiring with her stepdaughter, Zelena, to embezzle several thousands in funds from Sherwood Corporations. She is also accused of aiding her stepdaughter as well as trying to hinder the investigation in order to protect her step-daughter. There has been no comment from either the Ozgreene family or Sherwood Corporations."

The screen filled with footage of Cora being led from the courthouse in handcuffs as she tried to duck the cameras. Henry chuckled as he sat up in bed. "I hope we can get a copy of this. I would love to be able to watch my ex-wife in cuffs whenever I want."

"I'm sure something could be arranged," Emma replied, grinning as well.

"Mrs. Ozgreene was in town for the arraignment of her daughter, Regina Mills," the anchor continued. "Ms. Mills is also accused of embezzlement, which according to officials occurred ten years ago when she was working for Blanchard Financials. Ms. Mills pleaded not guilty and was released on her own recognizance. Robin Locksley, the CEO and founder of Sherwood Corporations and Ms. Mills' boyfriend, was by her side. Many have questioned why Mr. Locksley has stayed by the side of someone accused of embezzlement in light of the situation with Ms. Ozgreene. We reached out to Sherwood Corporations and received this statement: 'Mr. Locksley asks that people wait for all the facts to emerge in both cases and is certain people will realize that Ms. Mills' situation is far different from Ms. Ozgreene's.'"

Robin hummed from behind her, the sound vibrating against her back as they laid together on the recliner Emma had convinced the hospital staff to put in the room. He tightened his grip on her as he rested his cheek against her hair. "And that's why I pay my PR people the big bucks."

"It's a nice statement," she agreed before turning to her father. "Can we watch something else, Daddy? Something less depressing?"

"A good idea." Henry picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels on a quest to find something happier.

A knock announced Dr. Whale's arrival. He held a folder in his hand and he smiled at everyone. "Regina, I have the results from the bloodwork I ordered earlier. A lab tech owed me a favor and rushed them for me. Can we discuss them outside?"

"What's wrong with in here?" Henry asked, frowning as concerned filled his brown eyes.

Regina patted his hand, not wanting the results to be given in public, even if only her loved ones were around. She'd rather get the news in private with Robin. "It's okay, Daddy. I can go out in the hall. Robin will come with me."

Though he still looked concerned, Henry nodded and watched as she stood. She took Robin's hand and went to meet Dr. Whale outside. Leaning against Robin, she took a deep breath. "Well?"

Dr. Whale opened the folder. "You're a bit dehydrated, which is to be expected with the vomiting. You should try to replace those electrolytes. And you're slightly anemic, which is something we usually see in the third trimester, not the first. You'll have to talk to your obstetrician about that."

"Okay," she said before she processed his entire statement. Her stomach tightened as hope burst inside her chest. "Wait, did you say trimester? Obstetrician?"

He smiled as he nodded. "Congratulations, Regina. The test came back positive—you're pregnant."

The hope in her chest turned to joy and she let out a happy sob. "I'm going to be a mommy."

"Yes, you are," Robin whispered, kissing her head as he hugged her close. "We're having a baby."

Dr. Whale closed the folder. "I'll leave you two alone to celebrate and I'll go check on your father. Once again, congrats you too."

She barely thanked him before she was gathered into Robin's arms. He held her close, rocking her gently as she smiled against his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, raising her head. "You know, everything seemed so bleak lately with the trial and all my secrets. But now, now everything seems so much brighter and I owe a lot of that to you. And not just because of the pregnancy. Because you got past my walls, saw a lot of me that I had always thought I had to keep hidden and you loved me. You shined a light in my darkness and now everything is so much brighter. So thank you."

Robin cupped her cheek, brushing away the few tears that had started to fall. "I need to thank you too. You walked into my house, sat on the steps bonding with my son and the moment you looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, I felt something I thought had died with Marian. You gave me a second chance—a second chance at love, a second chance at this relationship after I almost blew it and now a second chance at fatherhood. You, Regina Mills, are amazing. Never forget that."

"I doubt you'll let me," she said, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He held her close and she thought her heart was going to burst from how much love filled it.

After several minutes just wrapped up in each other, Regina stepped away. "We should head back inside before Daddy really starts to worry."

Robin nodded, taking her hand. "What do you want to tell them?"

"Just that everything's fine," she said. "We'll tell them about the baby in a little bit. Once I get used to the fact that I'm going to have a baby."

"Sound good." He motioned for her to lead the way and she did, hoping she didn't look as happy as she felt. Everyone would know something was going on if she did.

Dr. Whale looked up as they entered. "There you are. I was just saying that your father's lungs are clearing up, so the drugs are working. I'm going to order some breathing tests so we can see how that's changed, but I'm optimistic about the results. The pulmonologist, though, is gone for the holiday weekend so I won't be able to release Henry until Tuesday at the earliest, as long as he okays it."

"That's okay," Regina said, smiling at her father. "As long as he's getting better, that's all I care about."

Henry nodded and though he addressed Whale, he kept his eyes trained on her. "We need to get me better, Doctor. I have a grandchild to meet."

* * *

 **A/N** : Now you know—there's an Outlaw Queen baby on the way! Of course, while this is a happy event, it still does bring some complications that Regina and Robin will have to work through.

ADA Pendragon now knows about the rapes and will have a lot of evidence to sift through. What will happen and what conclusions will the DA's office draw? And where did Mary Margaret disappear to suddenly? Find out soon!

For now, the next chapter is going to be focused more on Outlaw Queen and Roland. I've missed writing them as there was a lot of other plot to get through. Still is, but my timeline for the story puts this at the Fourth of July weekend, so it's time for a little breather.

Have a happy Tuesday, everyone!

-Mac


	21. Holiday

Chapter 21: Holiday

Roland was overjoyed to see Regina when she stepped into the house. He threw his arms around her waist, clinging to her. "I'm so glad you're not in jail," he said.

"That makes two of us," she replied, holding him close. "There are so many fairytales we still have to read, right?"

"Right," Roland replied, nodding.

Wrapping his arms around his family, Robin held them close. "What if we have a movie night to celebrate? All of us with some popcorn and soda."

Regina shook her head. "We should have a proper dinner first. My little victory in court will not be used as an excuse for poor nutrition."

The two groaned but when Roland looked up at Robin with pleading eyes, he shook his head. "Regina is right. We need to eat some real food first."

"How about some pasta with garlic and oil paired with some grilled chicken?" Will asked, looking pointedly at Regina.

She licked her lips as her eyes lit up and her stomach grumbled. "As long as there's no cheese, it sounds wonderful."

"No cheese, don't worry," Will assured her before heading into the kitchen to start preparing the meal.

After the shock of Henry's declaration had worn off, Regina wanted to know how he knew about her baby. Dr. Whale insisted it hadn't been him and Henry had interrupted, explaining that he was concerned Regina and Robin were hiding something serious from him. He asked Emma to eavesdrop at the door. When she heard that Regina was pregnant, she had quickly told Henry and Will. Everyone was overjoyed for them and since Will had already gone through Marian's pregnancy, he knew exactly how to accommodate her. Regina thought he might've been an angel come to Earth. Robin had told her not to inflate Will's ego.

Robin rubbed her back. "Do you want to go rest? Maybe take a nap? I know it's been a long day."

Fatigue weighed down her limbs and a nap did sound good. The sight of Roland's bright face, though, buoyed her spirits and she shook her head. "I want to play superheroes instead."

Roland shook his head. "Let's play Princess and Knight instead. Please?"

His wide brown eyes were too adorable to resist, so Regina chuckled as she nodded. "I think Princess and Knight is better."

Cheering, he took her hand and led her to the playroom. She heard Robin's steps behind them and she glanced over at him, grinning. "And who are you going to be in our game?" she asked him.

"Whoever the Good Knight determines," he replied. "Though I really hope I'm not the horse. I don't think my poor back can take it."

Regina leaned down, smiling at Roland. "Papa is getting old."

"Oi!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I am not old!"

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers stroking his hair. "I don't know. I think I see some gray hairs there."

"I think they make me look distinguished," he said, puffing out his chest.

"They do," she said, softening her tone and lowering her voice. "You're turning into a silver fox and I like it."

He kissed her and she smiled into it. This felt nice and, dare she say it, normal. Flirting with Robin, kissing him, and just letting him hold her all felt wonderful. She was never going to take "normal" for granted again.

"Eww," Roland said, causing them to break apart. "Are you two just going to kiss for the entire game?"

Robin's arms fell away as he picked up the boy, holding him upside down. "I guess not. Now, if you're the knight and Regina the beautiful princess…who am I?"

"You're the handsome king who needs me to save the beautiful princess so you can live happily ever after with her!" Roland bounced on his feet, excited for the new twist to his story. It made Regina feel giddy as well.

"Why can't I save her?" Robin asked, pouting.

Roland sighed, rolling his eyes. "Because I'm the expert at slaying dragons and you're not."

"Good point." Robin took his hand and led him to the toy box. "Let's find your weapons so you can save my bride."

As they rifled through Roland's toys, Regina sat down on the floor cross-legged. She smiled as she watched father and son seriously consider what the boy would need to "rescue" her from whatever evil creature had stolen her. Their heads were bent over a foam sword and Regina took out her phone, snapping a picture.

She then pressed her hand over her stomach as if she could feel the child growing inside her. How would Roland react to knowing he was going to have a brother and sister? Would he feel he wasn't going to be the center of their world and grow upset? Or would he be excited to have a playmate, someone to drag on these adventures?

Robin approached her, putting a tiara on her head. "There. Now you're a proper princess."

"Thank you," she replied. "Where are you going to be?"

"Over in the corner," he said, pointing just behind her. "I get to sit there and watch my son save the day."

She nodded, smiling at him. "Well, let's go. We don't have much time before Will finishes dinner."

Robin kissed her forehead before heading over to sit in his assigned corner. She stayed still on the floor as Roland "fought" all the ferocious animals in his path, tipping them over one by one until he reached her. He threw his arms around her. "I rescued you, Princess!"

"My hero!" she said, holding him close.

He pulled away as Robin cleared his throat. "I have to return you to the king so you can get married and live happily ever after."

She nodded. "Lead the way, good knight. For I cannot wait to be reunited with my love."

Roland took her hand as she stood and walked her the few feet to where Robin was leaning against the wall. He smiled as she approached, pushing himself off the wall. "Is this my love returned to me?"

"I've been rescued by this very brave knight," Regina said, pushing Roland forward. "We should reward him."

"Aye, we should." Robin picked up his boy and she noticed he grimaced a bit as he did so, meaning Roland was getting too heavy for them to carry him around. She saw the pain this realization brought to Robin, understanding it. There was just something about having Roland cuddled in her arms that made her feel everything was going to be just fine. She also knew that the signs Roland was growing up had to be bittersweet for Robin.

As Roland snuggled into his father's embrace, the painful look evaporated and Robin smiled. "So, dear bride, how should we thank such a brave knight?"

She paused, pretending to think about it before winking at Robin. "Oh, I think I have an idea."

Together they leaned in and began kissing Roland's cheeks. He squirmed between them, laughing. "Papa! Regina! Stop!"

"You two can continue doing that," Will said, drawing their attention. He leaned against the doorframe, smirking. "Or you all can come to the kitchen for dinner. Your choice."

Robin put a breathless Roland down before taking his hand. "Come on. I know I'm starving and I'm sure the brave knight is as well after such a quest."

Nodding, Roland reached up and took Regina's hand as well. Together, the three of them headed to the kitchen as she smiled down at her little family.

* * *

Robin stepped out of his bathroom, towel drying his hair before tossing the towel in the hamper. He scanned his room, wondering if Regina was going to spend another night with him. She hadn't mentioned anything when they parted so she could tuck Roland in for the night but that didn't mean anything. Regina knew she was always welcomed to sleep with him if she wanted. He wasn't going to force her if she wanted to sleep in her own bed that night, even if he wanted to be by her side whenever her morning sickness struck.

A soft breeze blew past him and he realized the door to his deck was open. He stepped out to find one of his recliners was pulled forward a bit and when he walked toward it, he saw Regina curled on it under a light green blanket. She grinned at him. "I was wondering when you were coming out."

"I wasn't that long," he said, sitting down with her. She cuddled against him, covering him with the blanket as well.

Regina sighed as she rested her hand over his heart. "It's so peaceful out here. The stars look so beautiful. And don't say that I'm more beautiful than them."

"Okay, but it's the truth." He rested his cheek against her hair as he stared up at the star covered sky. "We've had quite the day, huh?"

She snorted. "That's an understatement. I feel like I've jammed a whole week into today and a whole lifetime into this week."

"That's a very accurate description."

Regina nodded. "I've been reliving my entire past and I've finally embraced it, accepted how it turned me into the person I am today. Now, I want to leave it behind and focus on our future."

His heart skipped a beat when she said _our_ and he pressed his hand to her stomach. Kissing her head, he said: "That sounds like a very good idea."

As they laid there, Robin thought of every change that a baby would no doubt bring to their lives. Would she want to room together? And did she want to stay in this room or the one he had given her when she first started? He knew they couldn't move back into the room he shared with Marian. It was too awkward. Yet did they want to use the same nursery or set up a new one?

Building on that, was Regina okay using Roland's hand-me-downs or did she want new items for her child? They would need new clothing as he and Marian hadn't saved much from Roland, not to mention there was a 50-50 chance this baby would be a girl.

He would love to have a girl.

"Robin?" Regina asked, her voice sounding small. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied, wondering what she would decide to tackle first.

She sat up, straddling his legs so she could look him in the eyes. "Is the offer you made a few weeks ago—about Daddy and Emma moving in—still on the table?"

He frowned. "Of course, but I don't want you to think you have to rush anything now that we're having a baby. If you still want to wait…"

"It's not the baby," she said. "I've…I've been thinking about it now that I'm getting more confident I won't end up in jail. My father is trapped in that apartment, often too weak to go anywhere but the hospital. Yet if he's here, there's more space and he can go outside. If we convince him to put aside his pride and use a wheelchair, we can even take him around Mist Haven. I think he'll be happier here."

"Shh," Robin said, laying his hand against her cheek. "You don't need to convince me, lovely. If Henry and Emma are okay with it, I'd love for you all to move in."

She smiled, leaning closer to capture his lips with hers for a brief kiss. "Thank you so much."

"I always meant to fill Nottingham with family," he confessed, something he never even told Marian. "That's why it's so big. I wanted lots of children—including fostering—and to have my entire family around me. But my parents didn't want to leave England and Marian's parents were fine where they were…"

Regina nodded. "Well, then, I'm glad to help you fill up Nottingham. And who knows? Maybe we can look into fostering in a few years."

He paused, amazement filling him as he studied her bright eyes and soft smile. She meant every word, he knew. "You want to foster?"

"Yes," she replied. "Emma's told me so many horror stories of her days in the system and if we could make even just one child's experience brighter, then I feel we will have done so much good."

Robin cupped her cheek. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, Regina Mills."

"I guess it was to match the size of yours," she replied, lying her hand on his chest. She then crinkled her nose. "Did I just say that?"

He chuckled as he nodded. "I'll make a hopeless romantic of you yet."

"I guess there are worst things to become." She laid back down and sighed as she stared up at the stars. Robin continued to watch her, thankful she had forgiven him and given him this second chance.

She yawned and he sighed. "I think it's time we turn in, lovely. If you want to sleep in your room so I don't wake you in the morning, that's fine."

"No," Regina replied, standing. "I like your bed. And you have your own bathroom. Very convenient right now."

Robin chuckled, understanding what she meant. "Good point. My room is your room. You are always welcome."

He stood and wrapped an arm around her. Together they headed to bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in. Regina squirmed a bit before she got comfortable, sighing as her body began to relax. He laid on his side next to her, smiling. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Robin."

Scooting closer, he placed his hand on her stomach. "Good night, little one."

"Good night, Robin," Regina repeated, sounding very amused. He grinned, leaving his hand there as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Friday started off very normally.

Regina loved it.

She did have some bouts of morning sickness, but she was starting to expect those now that she knew she was pregnant. As she laid curled up after a trip to the bathroom, she watched with partially open eyes as Robin dressed for the day. He decided to go casual, she noted, as he put on a green polo shirt and khakis. It was a good look for him, she thought.

He ran a brush through his hair and she longed to run her fingers through it as he leaned over her. She rose to meet his lips, giving him a goodbye kiss. "Have a good day," she told him.

"You too," he said. "Go back to sleep, lovely, and try to get some rest. You and Roland can sleep in."

She closed her eyes, feeling him kiss her forehead before he crept out of the room. Regina smiled as she drifted back off to sleep.

Roland woke her a few hours later when he crawled into bed and asked if she was hungry for breakfast. She smiled as she said she was. "Let's go see what Will is going to make us, hmm?"

Will made them French toast, sprinkling them with powdered sugar. Roland sipped at his orange juice while Regina had to settle for some tea. It was going to be a long eight months without coffee, she thought with a sigh.

She glanced over at Roland, who was swinging his feet as he ate his French toast. They both were still wearing their pajamas and it struck her that they looked more like a mother and son having a lazy morning together rather than a nanny with her charge. She liked it.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked him, taking a sip of her tea.

He thought about it, finger pressed against his cheek, before smiling. "Can we play outside? Please?"

"Of course," Regina replied, smiling. "That sounds like a perfect way to spend our day."

Roland cheered, pushing back his chair. "Can I be excused?"

She nodded. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll clean up?"

"I can clean up," Will offered as Roland hurried upstairs. He quickly grabbed the plate from Regina before she could stand from the table.

"You don't have to treat me like I'll break. Did you treat Marian like this when she was pregnant?" Regina glared at him.

He nodded. "She was just as stubborn about letting me help her. Until about the eighth month when her stomach was so large, she couldn't see anything. Then she finally gave in and let Robin and me wait on her hand and foot."

"Marian sounds like she and I had a lot in common," she replied softly.

"You did," he said. "And yet you have your differences. Robin loves you for you, though. You're not a replacement for Marian."

She smiled, knowing he spoke the truth. It was clear in Robin's eyes that he wasn't remembering what he once had. Instead, his eyes were clear and he saw her. Just her. "Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome." He then motioned toward the stairs with his head. "You best head upstairs and get changed before Roland comes down to find you still in your pajamas."

Regina hurried upstairs and opened her bedroom door to find Roland waiting on her bed for her. He was in a green t-shirt with khaki shorts and had his arms crossed. "You took forever talking with Will."

"It was not forever," she replied, pulling out an outfit for that day. "Can you wait for me in your room while I change?"

He sighed. "Okay. I'll go put on my sneakers."

"Good boy," she replied. "I'll be right there."

Regina pulled out a pale blue sleeveless shirt and some white capris. She changed quickly, though she struggled to close the button. Was she already starting to gain weight? Regina glanced at herself in the mirror but she didn't think she looked much different. She needed to pick up some books so she could understand all the transformations her body would be undergoing throughout the next eight months.

She slipped on her sneakers and went next door to get Roland, smiling brightly. "Ready for some summer fun?"

They spent the morning outside once Regina had lathered them both in sunscreen. "We don't want to get a sunburn, right?" she asked as she rubbed the white lotion over his arms.

He nodded and held still until she was done. Roland then grabbed his helmet, putting it on. "Can we go get my bike? Please?"

"Of course," she said, leading him over to where Robin stored the bikes. Together, they rolled Roland's blue one out and she watched as he hopped on. He gave her a big smile before pedaling away, going around Nottingham's giant circular driveway.

Regina reclined in a lounge chair, sipping the iced tea Will made her as she watched Roland. She waved every time he passed, sighing contentedly. Her hand drifted to her stomach as she thought that by the same time next year, there would be another child playing in Nottingham. She could see herself and Robin sitting on a picnic blanket, their young child trying to master crawling between them as Roland blew bubbles nearby.

It was the perfect tableau.

Roland rode around for about an hour before growing tired. "What else can we do?" he asked her.

"Why don't we go sit on the patio and you can draw for a bit?" she suggested. "Then we can see about lunch?"

He nodded, taking her hand again as she led him to the table. Regina retrieved his art supplies from the house, stopping for a moment when breakfast came back up after all. She groaned as she wiped her mouth, counting the days until the morning sickness went away.

The fresh air helped, though it was soon getting too hot for Regina to remain outside. She convinced Roland to relocate to the kitchen table and she made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch while Will hovered, much to her annoyance.

She set a plate down in front of Roland, looking at what appeared to be a card. "What are you making?"

"A get well soon card for Mr. Henry," he replied, coloring in a heart.

The answer tugged at her heartstrings as she sat down next to him. "He'll love it. I can give it to him today."

Roland hesitated before looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Can I give it to him?"

"Of course," she said. "Daddy will probably come here once he gets out of the hospital so you can give it to him then."

"I wanted him to have it today." Roland's eyes began to tear up.

She nodded. "Okay, then I'll take it with me when I go to the hospital later."

"Can I give it to him?" Roland asked. "Today? Please?"

Regina nearly dropped her sandwich. Since Roland's journey to her apartment a couple weeks before, he hadn't left Nottingham again. Taking his hand, she looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I want to visit Mr. Henry. You'll be there as will Papa. We'll all be safe together!"

"Okay," she said, surprised that he would want to go to a hospital. Then again, Marian had died in a plane crash, not sick in a hospital bed. Roland wouldn't have any negative associations with a hospital. "Okay, you can come with me later."

Roland cheered before finishing his card and she picked up her sandwich again, deciding this was progress.

* * *

Robin's intercom beeped and hit the flashing red button. "Yes, Johanna?"

"August is here to see you," she said. "Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Johanna." He released the button and stood as the door opened, revealing August. Robin approached him with his hand extended. "This is a surprise."

August chuckled, nodding. "I wanted to speak with you before the holiday weekend but I come in and find chaos. You really transferring all our holdings from Blanchard Financials?"

"Just sending them a message the best way I know how." Robin motioned for him to take a seat.

"You and a few others," he said, taking the seat. "I've heard Any Given Sundae, Hatter Industries and Midas Auction House are doing the same."

Robin sat up straighter. "Midas Auction House? Really?"

August nodded. "You sound surprised."

"I am," he replied. "This whole mess was really kick started by Chryseos Midas coming to me and accusing Regina of being a gold-digger who used Leopold Blanchard. Why would he join our little protest?"

"Well, I don't think it's that Midas," August replied.

Robin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Midas Holdings has a lot of subsidiaries. Midas Auction House is operated now by his daughter, Kathryn. When I was gathering intel about Regina, I learned she and Kathryn were friendly when she was at Blanchard Financials. So Chryseos may be loyal to Leopold…"

"But Kathryn may still be loyal to Regina," Robin finished, smiling. He wondered if she knew how many friends she really had.

The door opened and Johanna poked her head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Regina is here. And she's not alone."

Confusion filled Robin as he furrowed his brows. "What do you mean she's not alone?"

"Hi, Papa!" Roland poked his head in as well, grinning at him.

Robin's mouth fell open as he took in his son, standing in the doorway as if it were an everyday occurrence. He stood, approaching him. It felt like was living in a dream where time was warped. "Roland?"

"He wanted to give my father a get well soon card in person," Regina said, placing her hand on Roland's head. She smiled down at him fondly.

"You left the grounds," Robin said, still marveling at it. He had been so panicked about Roland's disappearance a couple weeks ago, it hadn't really hit him how momentous that had been—Roland had left the property for the first time in eighteen months. Here he was again, now standing in Robin's office for the first time since Christmas 2014.

"We have Sparky." Roland squeezed his beloved blue dragon before looking up at his beloved nanny. "And Regina's with me. So we're safe."

Falling to his knees, Robin engulfed his son in a hug. He held him close, fighting back tears of joy. "Yes, we are, my boy. Yes, we are."

He picked Roland up before standing, reaching for Regina. She stepped into his embrace and he held the two of them close. With the child growing inside her, Robin had his entire family in his arms.

It was a good feeling.

Regina glanced over his shoulder and then back at him. "Is that August?"

"Ah, yes," Robin said, pulling away as he motioned for his investigator to step forward. "Regina, August Booth. August, Regina Mills."

August held out his hand. "I apologize for the mess I've gotten you into."

"Well, it's not your fault." She gave Robin a pointed look and he chuckled.

Putting down Roland, Robin smiled at his son. "Regina, August and I have to talk about grown up things. Why don't you go with Johanna and visit some of the people I work with? They'll be thrilled to see you."

Roland hesitated, looking up at Regina. "You won't leave the building?"

"Not without you and Sparky," she promised him. It seemed to appease him and he took Johanna's hand, letting her lead him from the room.

Once the door was closed, Robin motioned for them to take seats. He rested his hand on the small of Regina's back. "Can I get you something, lovely?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, taking a seat. "Is this about Michael Tillman?"

August nodded. "I've been able to put together what happened to him after he was arrested eleven years ago."

Robin rested his hand on Regina's knee as a steely look came to her eyes. She nodded, sounding determined when she said: "Go on."

"Well, he went to prison," August said. "Couldn't afford a good lawyer like John, got stuck with someone from Legal Aid and so just took a plea deal. He was sentenced to three years but ended up serving almost ten."

"Ten? Why so long?" Regina asked, frowning.

He sighed. "From what I can tell, he tried to break out of prison…when his wife died."

Regina's stomach dropped and she pressed her hand to it. She thought she was going to throw up and not due to the pregnancy. "Died? From what?"

"Looks like pneumonia," August replied, pulling out a tablet to scroll through. "She was working a couple of jobs but neither gave her benefits. A state program covered the twins but she was without coverage. The neighbors thought she sounded bad but she kept waving them off. It wasn't until she collapsed in the stairwell did she finally agree to go to the hospital but by then it was too late."

Robin's stomach churned, understanding the despair Michael must've felt when he was told his wife had died. "He was trying to break out to get to his children, wasn't he?"

August nodded. "Twins Ava and Nicholas, born while their father was in prison. He got special permission to be at the birth but hardly saw them after that except in pictures Doria sent him."

"What happened to them after Doria died?" There was a hitch in Regina's voice and Robin took her hand, giving it a comforting kiss.

"Neither Doria nor Michael had family to take them in so they went into the system. From what I can tell they were shuffled from foster home to foster home," August replied.

Anger filled Robin. He knew Leo and Gold hadn't care who they hurt in their embezzling scheme and it seemed there were more victims besides Michael Tillman and Regina. They were monsters. "Are they still in the system?" he asked.

"Technically, yes," August replied. "According to children's services, they are placed with a foster family on the west side of Storybrooke. However, I found reports made by neighbors that state that the twins haven't been spotted there in a few months. But from what I can tell, Ava and Nicholas kept showing up to school, dressed in clean uniforms and with lunches as well as completed homework."

"So then they're still with the family. Maybe the neighbors just aren't paying attention as well as they think they are," Robin replied.

August shrugged. "Maybe. But I also know that Michael Tillman is now working at an automotive body shop nearby and is renting an apartment above the shop. The twins have been seen around there."

"They're living with their father," Regina said, realization in her eyes. "Why hasn't he petitioned the state to get them back?"

"Money. He can't afford a lawyer and I don't think he trusts Legal Aid," August replied. "Do you need me to find anything else?"

She shook her head. "I think…I think that's it. I know enough to know I ruined four lives."

"You didn't ruin four lives, Regina," Robin assured her, hating to see her beating herself up over this. "Leopold Blanchard messed with five lives. Doria Tillman unfortunately lost hers but it sounds like Michael Tillman is trying to put his back together just like you did."

"He shouldn't have to!" She stood and crossed to the window, staring out at the city around them.

He sighed, standing as he held out a hand to August. "Thanks for the info. Why don't you leave Michael Tillman's contact information with me? Then clock out early and go enjoy your holiday weekend."

August nodded, handing Robin a piece of paper before shaking his hand. "Have a good holiday weekend, Boss. You too, Regina. It was nice to meet you."

"You too," she said, hugging herself as she continued to stare out the window.

Once August was gone, Robin tucked Michael's information in his pocket as he approached Regina. She shook her head though, as if rejecting his comfort before he offered it. "Don't. I ruined a whole family. You don't have to fix my mess."

"I'm not fixing your mess. I hope to right an injustice served to Michael by Gold and Leopold." He rested his hands on her arms, massaging them gently.

When she still seemed hesitant, he then said: "There are two villains in this, Regina. Neither are in this room."

She scowled. "That's unfair. You're using my own words against me."

"Because they are the truth," he told her, leading her back to the chairs. He sat down, pulling her onto his life. "The fact you feel so guilty proves you are a decent human being, not that you are guilty."

"Michael Tillman may not see that way," she replied.

Robin nodded. "He may not. But I'm still going to reach out and try to help him. If he accepts or rejects—that's up to him."

"I guess you have a point." She kissed the side of his head as he continued to rub her back. "Thank you."

He kissed her. "No, thank you. A year ago, I never would've imagined that Roland would ever step in this building again. Now here he is. You've done wonders for us, Regina Mills.

"Now, I'm certain productivity has dropped considerably because no doubt most of my staff is crowding around my son," he said, helping her stand. "Let's go get him, hmm?"

She took his hand and they went to find where Roland had ended up. They found him in the cafeteria, sitting on a table as employees surrounded him. He basked in their attention, listening as they talked about how big he had gotten and how adorable he was. Robin was sure the cookies he was munching were a big incentive for his son to sit still for so long.

Roland's smile grew when he saw the two of them and he hopped off the table. "Papa! Regina!"

"My boy!" Robin pulled him close for a hug, noting that Roland almost came up to his stomach now. His son was growing up.

"Are you having fun with everyone?" Regina asked, bending down so she could look Roland in the eyes.

He nodded, eyes sparkling. "It's fun seeing everyone again! They keep telling me I'm all grown up. And Ms. Mulan told me to stop growing."

"He's growing too fast," Mulan replied, coming over to stand with them. She crossed her arms as she smiled down at him.

Robin sighed as Roland continued to chuckle. "I know. But he hasn't listened to me when I told him to stop. He insists on growing."

"I'm going to be big and strong like you!" he told his father. Robin's heart melted.

He ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, you are."

"Are we going to see Mr. Henry now?" Roland hopped from foot to foot in his excitement.

Regina chuckled. "Yes, we are. Why don't you say goodbye to everyone and we'll call to have Will bring the limo around?"

"Okay," he replied, taking her hand. "You'll come with me?"

"Of course," she said, letting him drag her back to the crowd of employees waiting to say goodbye to him.

Robin pulled out his phone, texting his friend as he also watched Roland say goodbye to everyone. Tink embraced Regina and the two women talked for a bit.

"Regina got him to leave the property at last," Mulan said softly.

He nodded. "She's safe to him. He thinks wherever she is, it's safe."

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"We both do," Robin replied. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can." Mulan leaned closer, looking eager to hear what he had to say.

He grinned. "Regina's pregnant. I'm going to be a father again."

Mulan blinked a few times before smiling. "Wow. Congratulations, Robin. You two must be over the moon."

"We are," he replied. "We just found out, though, so we haven't told a lot of people yet. I just wanted you to know, just in case…"

She nodded before giving him a gentle push. "I get it. Now, go get those two and head to the hospital. Have a happy Fourth of July."

"You two," he replied, hurrying over to get Regina and Roland so they could head down to the lobby to meet Will.

At the hospital, Henry's eyes lit up when Roland entered the room with them. Regina helped the boy climb onto the hospital bed, careful to avoid the wires and tubes attached to her father. Once settled next to Henry, Roland proudly showed him the card he made. Henry "oohed" and "ahhed" as he looked it over, praising the boy for his work.

Robin pulled Regina into his embrace, his hand gravitating toward her stomach. He held her close as he watched his son interact with her father. Tears pricked Robin's eyes again. His son, his baby boy, had left the property and had gone to multiple places. Roland was starting to heal.

It was truly a blessing.

* * *

Regina sat up in bed, pillow cushioning her back as she read _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. She had picked up a copy over the weekend but hadn't made much headway into it yet. With the morning still quiet, even with the sounds of Robin in the bathroom, she decided to get some reading done.

She heard the bathroom door open and a few seconds later, the bed dipped as Robin climbed back in. Regina turned a page as she felt her shirt get pushed up a bit and squirmed as his warm lips pressed a gentle kiss to her abdomen.

Lowering her book, she saw only Robin's hair as he continued to kiss and caress her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Saying good morning to our child," he said, turning to face her. His smile faded as panic filled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Just tickling me." When the panic failed to recede, she sighed and set the book aside. "It's okay, Robin. I'm okay with you kissing me…wherever."

He nodded. "But if you feel uncomfortable let me know. Don't think you can't. Okay?"

"I trust you," she told him, running her fingers through his hair. She then laid back down. "Go ahead. Continue."

Robin pressed his cheek against her stomach but kept facing her as he spoke to their unborn child. "You have the best mama, you know that?"

"And he has a great father, who is talking to him despite the fact his ears haven't formed yet," she teased.

He lifted his head, studying her. "He? Do you want a son?"

She bit her lip. "I…Yes, I've always wanted a son so I could name him after my father, you know?"

"I do," he replied, sitting up. "I guess…I'm hoping for a little girl. So I can have one of each."

Regina sat up straighter again, pressing her hand to her stomach. "Would you be upset if I have a son instead of a daughter?"

"What? No," he said, scooting over to sit next to her. "While I'm hoping for a daughter, it doesn't mean I'm going to love a son any less. I am going to love this child no matter what."

Tears pricked her eyes as fear filled her. "What if I am horrible to a daughter? What if I'm just like my mother?"

"Regina, look at me." Robin guided her head so she met his eyes and then pressed his hand to her cheek. "You are nothing like Cora and you will never be. I know you, Regina. You will do nothing but love and support this child, whether we have a boy or a girl."

She smiled, though uncertainty filled her heart. "How can you be so certain of me?"

He kissed her forehead. "Do you know why I picked you to be Roland's nanny?"

"Because Jefferson recommended me and probably begged you to give me a job so he didn't feel so bad about moving to Chicago?"

"Because Grace got on the phone and told me you were the best nanny ever," he said, kissing her forehead. "If you helped raise that girl, you can raise your own."

She leaned against him, smiling. "I guess you have a point."

"Look, I know I'm not going to convince you of anything right now," he continued. "But we have eight months and we can work on our anxieties together. How's that?"

"Your anxieties? You've done this before!" Her eyebrows went up as surprised filled her. What did he have to be nervous about?

"I was a nervous wreck before Roland was born," he confessed, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Marian was the calm one who kept assuring me I wasn't going to fuck up. I'm still not sure I'm not or that I won't with this one."

Regina raised her head and met his eyes again, noting the uncertainty in their blue depths. She gave him a soft smile. "You're a great father. There's no one else I would want to raise a child with."

He kissed her and she responded eagerly, wanting to enjoy every moment of it. When he pulled back, he bumped her nose. "I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else."

"Is there a baby in Regina's tummy?" Roland asked. They both looked over, finding him standing next to the bed in his pajamas. He looked at them with wide eyes and she thought he looked excited.

Robin glanced at her before picking the boy up. He settled Roland between them. "Yes, there is a baby in Regina's tummy. You're going to be a big brother next year."

Looking her over, Roland then turned back to Robin. "Does this mean that Regina can be my new mama _now_?"

Judging by his tone, Regina figured it was a question he had asked his father many times recently. Robin's exasperated and panicked face seemed to confirm that.

"Well, Roland, Regina and I are still nowhere close to marriage," he said. As Roland rolled his eyes and groaned, he continued: "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll all head downstairs for breakfast?"

Dejected, Roland left the room as Robin stood. Regina, though, remained on the bed. Her mind was spinning as she thought about Roland's request. Could she be his new mama now?

Her heart answered her: _You're already his new mama._

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin asked, already changed into a blue and white striped polo and beige cargo shorts.

"How often has Roland asked you if I could be his new mama?" She scooted down to the edge of the bed, looking up at him as she sat there.

He sighed, sitting down next to her. Robin ran his hand through his hair. "Several. I've lost count. And it's only been a few months—since we told him we were dating."

"How do you feel about it?" She started to play with his hair as she watched his eyes cloud over.

Robin sighed. "I meant what I told you a few days ago. You've been so much more than just a nanny to Roland since you walked in our front door. You are already Roland's mama in many ways."

"I feel the same," she replied. "I'm not trying to replace Marian and there is no way he's going to forget her. I don't want to rush you…"

"Me? I don't want to rush _you_." He took her hand. "I don't want things to happen too fast."

She laughed. "I don't think we really have that option now, Robin. Everything is happening fast. We just have to hold on and ride out the wave."

"So what are you saying?" he asked, looking confused as if there were several options before them. And when Regina thought about it, there were.

"I'm not talking about marriage. You're right about us not being ready for that," she assured him. "You're also right that Roland and I are so much more than nanny and charge. We are mother and son. If you're okay with it, I would love to be his mother."

Robin kissed her hard, almost causing her to fall back on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, letting him pull her onto his lap. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to hers. Regina tried to look into his eyes but they were closed, so she asked: "Was that a yes?"

He laughed, opening his eyes to reveal tears forming in them. "It was a yes. I would love for you to be Roland's new mother. And I know he'll love it too."

She changed into a white hi-lo t-shirt and paired it with red capris. Robin laughed when he saw her outfit choice, including the blue blazer over her arm. "Feeling patriotic, love?"

"Absolutely," she said. She held out her hand. "Shall we?"

He took and they strolled down to Roland's room. He had changed into a red polo shirt and denim shorts but still looked dejected. Robin knelt next to him, explaining that he and Regina had talked it over. "We've agreed that even though we're not getting married just yet, she can be your new mama," he told the boy.

Roland's face lit up and he hugged her, though probably not as tightly as he wanted to because of the baby. She knelt and squeezed him hard, holding him as close as possible. "I love you, Mom," he said.

The title brought tears to her eyes. "I love you too, Roland," she sniffed. Both held onto each other for a little bit longer.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever," he told her, still holding onto her.

She closed her eyes, laughing as she rubbed his back. "I know, sweetheart. You are going to be amazing."

When she pulled away, leaning on Robin's arm to stand up, Roland held onto her hand tightly. Robin placed his hand on her back and smiled at the two. "Come on. Let's go have some breakfast."

* * *

Robin's 4th of July barbeque was the biggest barbeque Regina had been to since her days as a student at the University of Maine. He, Will, Killian and John all took turns minding the grill and kept a steady stream of burgers, hot dogs and chicken coming out to the rest of them. Regina flitted between kitchen and backyard, replenishing the different salads as well as the pitchers of iced tea and lemonade.

Emma helped her as well, often trying to stop her whenever she saw Regina heading to the kitchen. "You should sit down and put your feet up," she said. "Or go play with the kids. Grace is so happy to see you."

The girl had sprinted toward Regina upon arrival at Nottingham, blonde hair flying behind her as Grace threw her arms around her former nanny. Regina held her close, marveling at how much she had grown in almost a year. Grace had then told her everything that had happened since she moved to Chicago and Regina listened intently, hanging on her every word.

Now, though, Grace was busy blowing bubbles with Roland as Belle supervised. Regina was glad to meet Grace's new nanny in person and was certain she had made the right choice. Belle was kind, intelligent and had a way about her that told Regina children just flocked to her.

As the two children chased after the bubbles, popping them before blowing more, Regina smiled at the sight. She then turned to Emma. "Grace is busy right now. And I'm fine. No swollen ankles yet."

"I'm just saying you don't have to do everything," Emma protested. "You can take a break. You're allowed."

"I agree. It's a party. Relax," Paul said, coming up with a tray in his hands. He smiled as he held it out them. "Deviled eggs?"

Regina took one look at them and her stomach turned. She barely excused herself before she was running into the house. Grabbing onto the counter, she leaned over the sink and dry heaved a bit. Nothing came up and she was grateful for that.

"Are you okay?" Vivienne asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded. "Yes, sorry. I just need a moment and then I'll join everyone again."

"Take your time." Vivienne leaned against the counter. "Still learning which foods set off the baby?"

Regina's eyes grew wide as she looked up at the woman. "Did Roland tell you? We made him promise to keep it a secret until we were ready to tell everyone…"

They were slowly revealing her pregnancy as she was just over a month along. She didn't want to jinx anything by talking about the baby too soon. Before the guests had arrived, she and Robin had explained it as best they could to Roland. He seemed to understand that he could only talk about his new baby brother and sister with them, Will, Emma and John for now. It seemed to deflate his spirits and they promised it wouldn't be too long before he could brag about being a big brother.

Vivienne laughed. "I've hardly seen my grandson. He's having too much fun with his friend and I'm not going to stop him. No, I just recognized that look and sprint. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Regina said before sighing. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I guess I thought Robin and I would take you and Paul out and tell you."

"You don't have to treat us special," Vivienne replied.

Regina took her hands. "Of course we do. You and Paul are still part of this family. Nothing is going to change that Marian was Roland's mother and you're his grandparents."

Vivienne hugged her and Regina cherished it as the woman whispered: "Thank you. But seriously, you don't have to walk on eggshells around us in fear that we might think you're tarnishing Marian's memory. Paul and I know nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Thank you," Regina whispered before pulling away. She leaned against the counter again. "I'm going to get some water. You can head back outside. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Vivienne didn't look very convinced but after Regina swore she would be fine, the woman finally returned outside.

Regina poured some water into a glass as David entered the house. He smiled at her, though worry filled his eyes. She tilted her head. "Is Mary Margaret still not back?"

He shook his head. "And I found out where she really is."

"She's not with her college friend?"

"No," he said, shifting on his feet. "She'll probably kill me for telling you this, but I found she went to her father's."

Regina's blood froze and she struggled to keep breathing normally. "Well, that shouldn't be such a surprise. Their family company is in the middle of legal action."

"I think it's about you."

"Of course it's about me. I'm the one the company is pressing charges against."

He studied her, blue eyes boring into her. "No. There's something else. She came home the day before she left all flustered and refused to talk about it. I know it has to do with you but I'm not sure what."

Regina could only shrug. "I wish I could help, David. I'm sorry."

"No," he said, "I'm sorry, Regina. I…I heard what you said outside the courtroom the other day. Even though he's my future father-in-law…I believe you. And I'm sorry he did that to you."

She swallowed averting her eyes to stare at the wooden floor. "Are you going to tell Mary Margaret?"

"I think we both know that would break her. She idolizes her father."

Regina looked up. "Don't worry. She won't hear anything from me. I promise."

"I didn't think you'd want to keep reliving it anyway," he said. "Thank you, Regina."

She watched him leave as Robin entered, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just talking with David. And Vivienne. She knows by the way. Guessed I was pregnant after I sprinted in here from the sight of the deviled eggs," she said, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Robin chuckled, kissing her head. "I should've known. She walked in, took one look at Marian and screamed that she was going to be a grandmother. Completely ruined our plans to reveal it."

"So she just has a sixth sense about these things." Regina let out a soft laugh. "It seems appropriate."

He rocked her gently. "Are you okay to eat? Because hamburgers are ready."

"Hamburgers sound delicious," she said, motioning toward the door. "Lead the way, good sir."

* * *

Nottingham was the perfect place to watch Storybrooke's 4th of July firework display. Robin put Roland on his shoulders and stood next to Jefferson, who had done the same with Grace. He glanced over to see Regina curled up on a lounge chair with Emma, the two friends watching the display light up the night sky with different colors. But Robin could just watch her, how her eyes lit up and how she smiled at each new firework.

Once the show was over, everyone began to drift off to their cars. Robin made alternate arrangements for those who had drunk too much and saw them off as Will saw that everything was cleaned properly. Paul and Vivienne were the last ones to leave as Killian was spending the night.

"You better get used to this," Emma told him. "Henry and I are moving in."

"What?" Killian asked as they disappeared upstairs.

Regina chuckled as she put the last of the glasses away. Will yawned as he stretched. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night."

"Have a good sleep," she said, rubbing her neck. She glanced around the kitchen for her boyfriend. "Robin? Robin, where are you?"

"In the living room, love," he called out.

Regina wandered in there, finding him at the stereo. She crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm still collecting on dances owed me," he replied, grinning at her. "If you're up to it…"

She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her close to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she laughed as Paul Anka's "(You're) Having My Baby" came over the speakers. "Really?" she asked.

"I'm schmaltzy and you love me for it," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I do." Regina laid her head on his shoulder. They swayed in time to the music together and for a few moments, it felt like they were the only ones in the world.

* * *

 **A/N** : Why is Mary Margaret visiting her father? What does it mean for Regina? Find out in the next chapter!

I am so, so sorry for the delay in getting up this chapter. This is old news for those who follow my tumblr, but I had made it a priority to get up the Comfort Food Wedding before then focusing on my entry for the OQ Advent calendar. (If you haven't heard about it, you should check it out starting December 1st for lots of great Outlaw Queen goodies

I hope those who are American had a great Thanksgiving!

Robin returns on Sunday! I know I can't wait. How about you?

Also fingers crossed that I can finish the next chapter of Crown My Heart this week. I think you'll love it.

-Mac


	22. Confrontation

Chapter 22: Confrontation

Regina stood in the apartment, looking it over with tears in her eyes. It was stripped of furniture, most of which was going to storage until they could figure out what exactly they wanted to do with it. Her father's favorite armchair and his bedroom set were heading to Nottingham as was Regina's bedroom set.

Now it was just a series of empty rooms—a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a full bathroom with a crawl space in the little hallway off the living room. Yet there were still so many memories here, some bad but most very good. She hugged herself as she took her last looks at her childhood home.

She felt Robin behind her, hovering as if he wanted to comfort her but didn't want to intrude. "You can come closer. I don't bite."

"I thought you might want to be alone," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You've spent a long time here."

Regina nodded. "I grew up here. This was always my space safe. But it's time to move on. I have a new safe space now. A new home."

"I really hope you're talking about Nottingham," he teased, breath tickling her ear.

She chuckled. "Actually, I was talking about your arms."

"Even better." He kissed her cheek. "Are you ready, lovely, or do you need a few more moments?"

"I think I need a few more moments. I'll meet you all at the van, okay?" She turned and hugged him.

He held onto her. "If you need me, just send a text. I'll come right back up."

"Thanks. But I should be fine." She kissed his cheek before watching him leave the apartment.

Regina turned and took one last look at the place where she learned how to walk, how to talk, and everything else after that. She cried many tears in these rooms but so much more laughter. It had been home once upon a time but now as she stood there, she knew Nottingham was where she really belonged. She hoped whoever rented the apartment next had just a good life in it as she had.

She took a deep breath and flipped off the lights. "Goodbye," she whispered before leaving the apartment for the last time.

The landlord met her downstairs, collecting her keys. He gave her a tight smile. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she said. "You'll want to fix the light in the bathroom before renting the place. I doubt the next tenant will put up with the buzzing for as long as we did."

He looked sheepish but she breezed past him, taking Robin's hand. "Let's go home," she said.

"Absolutely," he said, kissing her. He held open the door to his Camaro and she climbed in, surprised to see Emma already there.

"Sorry. There was no more room in the truck. So I'm bunking with you and Robin," Emma explained. "He has a nice ride."

Robin chuckled as he climbed in. "Thank you. I like to treat myself sometimes."

"I've seen your house. I live there now."

"And so you're surprised I have a nice car?" He glanced back at her, raising his eyebrow.

Regina tapped his arm. "Eyes forward. No wonder Will drives you everywhere."

"Sorry," he replied, looking back onto the road. "Marian also used to do all the driving as well."

"Maybe you should get a car again, Regina," Emma suggested.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You just want me to do that so you can borrow it and I can make all the payments on it."

"Oh, come on," she protested. Regina, though, wasn't fooled.

"What if I got you both cars?" Robin offered.

"No," Regina said at the same time Emma replied, "Sure."

She glared at her blonde friend before turning back to Robin. "You don't have to get us anything."

"But do you want a car?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I like Will and all, but it would be nice to drive myself some places, you know? But that doesn't mean you have to buy me one, Robin Locksley. I won't be some kept woman."

Regina was determined about that. She had come to accept that Robin's gifts to her did not come with strings, that he gave them to her because he loved her and wanted nothing more than to see her smile. Yet she didn't want him to buy her everything. There were things she wanted the satisfaction of earning her own money to buy.

Of course, Robin paid her that money but she ignored that for now.

"I would never consider you one," he said, glancing at her. "You're an independent woman, Regina, and I love that. Don't feel you can't tell me to back off, okay?"

She nodded. "And I promise not to fight you every time you try to be nice to me. It's just…a car is a pretty big gift…"

"And something Leo gave you," he replied. "I remember that."

Regina sighed, closing her eyes. Ever since David had told her about Mary Margaret, she felt like Leo was haunting her life and she hadn't properly banished him like she had thought. "I hate this," she whispered.

He rubbed her leg. "It'll be okay, Regina. He won't haunt you forever."

"It feels like it," she admitted.

"When's your next session with Dr. Espenson?" Emma asked. "Maybe you should talk with her about it."

Regina nodded. "I know. And I will. I see her in a couple days. I'll be fine until then."

"Good," Emma replied, leaning back in the chair as Robin turned up the long drive that would lead them to the mansion.

He pulled up by the door that led into the kitchen. "You ladies hop out while I put this in the garage," he said.

Regina did as he suggested, following Emma into the house. She heard little feet against the wood floors right before Roland burst into the room, smiling brightly. "Mom!"

The word made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat. Regina smiled as she opened her arms to him. "There's my little knight."

He hugged her, pressing his face against her middle. "I missed you."

"Did you have fun with Mr. Henry?" she asked him, rocking him gently as he continued to hold onto her.

Roland nodded. "He did some magic tricks and then we watched a movie together."

"Well, it sounds like you had an exciting morning," Robin replied, entering the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and Roland.

Emma started to back out of the room, smiling. "I'm going to go check on Henry. Leave you alone for a bit."

"You're family too," Regina reminded her.

"I know," she replied, her eyes sparkling. "But I think you all want to be alone for a bit. I don't mind."

Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder once she was gone. "I guess she was right. I do want some alone time with you."

"I think you and this little one should take a nap." Robin pressed his hand to her stomach. "You both have had busy mornings."

She wanted to protest, but she felt herself drifting off standing up. "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt."

"Roland, do you want to join Regina and me for a nap?" he asked the boy.

"No," he replied. "I'm not sleepy. I'll go keep Mr. Henry and Miss Emma company."

They watched him dart into the living room before Robin scooped her up, holding her close. "Shall we go to bed?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You going to carry me the entire way?"

"Of course." He headed toward the stairs, taking them carefully. Regina leaned against him, reminding herself that she could let him pamper her every now and then. If he wanted to carry her to bed, then he could do just that.

She was definitely not going to complain.

* * *

Robin woke a couple hours later when his stomach growled. He turned his head, finding Regina was still asleep beside him. She lay on her side, a hand tucked under her pillow as she clutched the blanket closer to her. He kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed, off to find something to eat.

There were two sandwiches in the fridge, one labelled "Regina" and one labelled "Robin" in Will's familiar scrawl. He took his and grabbed a beer, heading out to the patio where he could tell the others had gathered.

Emma chased Roland around, both dressed in t-shirts and loose shorts that were soaked from the water in the plastic guns they held. They laughed as they fired, each hitting the other easily. Robin smiled as he took a seat next to Henry, who was resting in his wheelchair with a light blanket over his legs. Tubes ran into his nostrils, delivering oxygen from a canister attached to the back of the chair.

Henry watched Robin as he took his seat. "Thank you, again, for letting us move in with you. I have to say, it's nice to be able to go outside so easily."

"The pleasure is all mine," Robin replied. "There's a reason I built such a big house, after all."

"And it's the least you could do after knocking up my daughter," Henry added.

Robin felt the color drain from his face, knowing this was the conversation he had been dreading. "Look, I know we didn't plan this and we probably should've been more careful, but I assure you that I am dedicated to Regina and our child."

Henry laughed. "I was teasing you, Robin. I know you love Regina and you will all be a great family."

"That family includes you, you know," Robin reminded him. "You and Emma."

"I know." He glanced out, smiling at Roland. "Regina loves that boy. We all do."

Robin grinned. "Roland is very lovable. He gets that from his mother."

"Don't sell yourself short." Henry gave him a pointed look.

"I'll second that," Regina said, placing her hand against his back as she placed a plate with her own sandwich down on the table. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled up at her. "How was your nap?"

"Very enjoyable," she replied. "And very rejuvenating."

She then turned to her father. "How are you, Daddy?"

"I'm fine. Getting some fresh air in addition to the canned stuff." Henry pointed to the canister behind him.

Roland ran up to them, grinning as water dripped off his curls. "Do you guys want to play with me and Miss Emma?"

"I think that sounds like a lot of fun," Regina said. "Just let me finish my sandwich, okay?"

He nodded before turning to Robin, leaning on his shoulder. "What about you, Papa? Are you going to play too?"

Laughing, Robin nodded. "Of course. I would be crazy to miss all this fun."

"See? I told you they would want to join in," Emma replied, jogging up to the deck. Roland grinned up at her, nodding.

"This is going to be great," he said, sitting on Robin's lap. He leaned against his father's chest. "I like having everyone living here."

Robin kissed his wet curls. "It certainly is a lot more fun now, isn't it?"

"Yep! I love having a big family." Roland grinned at them all and Robin was certain they were all piles of goo.

As he glanced around the table, Robin had to silently echo the sentiments.

It was everything he had wanted.

* * *

"Regina? Regina, sweetheart, I need you to wake up," Robin said, shaking her. She moaned, comfortable and too sleepy, and batted his hand away.

He continued to shake her, undeterred. "I'm sorry, Regina. I would let you sleep but John is here. He needs to talk to you."

She moaned again but opened her eyes, finding Robin kneeling in front of the couch. Blinking her eyes a few times, she glanced at the clock behind him and found her quick cat nap had turned into a three-hour rest. She was going to owe Emma for entertaining Roland during that time, she knew.

Robin smiled at her, still dressed in his suit from work. "There you are. Think you can sit up?"

"Yes. I am pregnant, not sick," she said, though she was still grateful when he supported her as she sat up on the couch.

John stood there, smiling at the two of them. "ADA Pendragon contacted my office. He wanted to set up a conference with Regina and agreed that you could go, Robin. I think that's a good sign."

Regina grabbed Robin's hand. "When's the conference?"

"Two days from now at eleven," John replied. "I can meet you at the courthouse."

"What do you think they'll want to talk about?" Robin asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

John shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I imagine they'll probably want to make a deal for Regina to testify or they may try to convince Blanchard Financials to drop the charges, that it's not worth it."

"So it might be over?" she asked, hope filling her.

He nodded. "I think so."

"Thank God," she breathed out in relief, sagging against Robin. "I'll be so happy when it is. Then I can really, truly put this ugly chapter behind me."

Robin stood, smiling at his friend. "Thanks for letting us know. Do you need to prep us for anything?"

"I don't think so," John replied. "I guess I'll leave you all to your dinner."

"Why don't you join us?" Regina offered, standing as well.

He smiled. "If it won't be an imposition."

"Of course not," Robin said before yelling: "Right, Will?"

"Right! And no need to yell. The intercom works perfectly fine," Will's voice said, sounding like it came from all around them.

Robin made a face. "The intercom system. Of course that's how he does it. Why didn't I think of that before?"

She shook her head, motioning for John to head into the dining room. "Come on. He'll probably be marveling over that for a while."

"Hey!" Robin followed behind as she shared a laugh with John. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head before they took their seats at the table.

* * *

Regina stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her wet hair and her pajamas clinging to her damp body. The carpet cushioned her bare feet as she padded toward his bed, happily crawling under the covers. She picked up her book and settled in for a good hour of reading.

 _Moira crept up the stairs as quietly as possible, trying to keep the Man in Gray in her sights without him catching on that she was following him. It was the last thing she needed. Her heart pounded in her chest with every step. They were almost at the top and she'll finally learn why he had come to the furthest corner of this drafty castle._

 _He stopped on the top step and glanced over his shoulder. Moira pressed herself against the stone wall, a chill creeping through her coat. She held her breath, praying he didn't see her._

 _The Man in Gray pulled out a knife, creeping back down the stairs. "I know you're there," he called out. "Best show yourself. Maybe I won't hurt you then."_

 _She didn't move, praying he would think he imagined everything and go away. As he grew closer, she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to cry._

 _He reached out, his hand closing around her wrist…_

"Regina?"

She let out a little yell as she dropped the book. Her heart pounded and she looked around, relaxing when she saw Robin standing next to the bed. She pressed her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, climbing onto the bed. "I didn't realize how engrossed in your book you were."

"That's okay. It's what I get for reading mysteries anyway." She set the book down on the nightstand before rolling closer to him.

He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Is it a good story?"

"So far, yes." She toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Is Roland in bed?"

"Yes. He missed you but I said that you needed your rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Regina nodded before whispering: "I'm scared. What if things don't go my way when we get there?"

He rubbed her arm. "Don't think like that, lovely. We need to be positive."

"I know. And I'm trying. It's still something I need to get used to," she confessed.

Robin kissed her head. "It's okay. I know it's going to take some time and I'll support you the entire time."

She smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him. He kissed her back, tangling his fingers into her hair as their kiss deepened. Robin swept her mouth with his tongue and she moaned into the kiss as she sank into the mattress, pulling him with her.

He hovered over her, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her. Regina broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose. "Touch me," she whispered.

Robin paused, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, tugging on his shirt. "Touch. Me."

He kissed her, sliding his hands under her shirt until he reached her breasts. She sighed into the kiss as his warm palms cupped them, thumbs teasing her nipples. He also slid a knee between her legs and she bucked against them, creating a dull pleasure low in her core.

Robin kissed along her jaw until he reached her neck. She buried her fingers in his hair, gasping as he hit a pressure point. "Right there."

As he continued to suck there, she let her eyes close and surrendered herself to the sensations. She wasn't ready to do more than this with him yet but she knew this was a good start.

A very good start.

* * *

Regina smoothed down her charcoal gray pencil skirt as her heels clicked against the stone steps of the courthouse. "You sure I look fine?" she asked Robin.

"Absolutely," he assured her, taking her hands in his. "I told you that before we left the house too. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I could wear clashing colors, mix vertical and horizontal stripes, amongst several other fashion don'ts and you would still think me beautiful." She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He smirked at her, pulling her in for a hug. "While that was true, I would make sure you didn't look like that. I promise."

"I know. I guess I'm also nervous," she admitted. "John may be convinced they're going to drop the charges but…life tends to kick me around. I can't be as certain."

Robin stroked her hair. "I know, lovely. But from what I can tell, you've always kicked back. You have been as well and I'll help you kick. We'll get you what you deserve—happiness and freedom."

She held him tighter, closing her eyes as she leaned against him. He rubbed her back and she felt her nerves loosen up. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you by my side."

"I'll always be by your side," he whispered. "For as long as you want me there."

Regina smiled, figuring forever would be long enough.

Maybe not.

"Sorry I'm late," John said, huffing as he jogged up to them. "Lots of traffic for the summer."

"It's okay. Just as long as you're here now," Regina said, pulling away from Robin. She gave John a hug before he shook Robin's hand.

John glanced up at the clock. "We should head up. Worst case scenario, we cool our heels in a conference room for a bit."

"As long as their coffee is decent, I don't mind," Robin quipped, taking her hand as they followed John onto the elevator.

They stepped off and were greeted by a petite Latina in a crème skirt suit, her dark hair pulled back into a bun. She smiled at them. "Miss Mills? Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"My name is Guinevere Leodegrance, but I know that's a mouthful. You can just call me Gwen. I'm another ADA and I've been asked by District Attorney Bleu to help ADA Pendragon with this case," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Regina replied, shaking her hand.

Guinevere motioned for them to follow her. "Arthur is already in the conference room so we can get started right away."

They followed her into the room, which gave Regina pause. One wall was just windows, looking out over Storybrooke, with a clear glass table in the center surrounded by black leather chairs. It reminded her of the room at Blanchard Financials where Leo and Gold had fired her.

"Regina?" Robin prompted softly. He leaned closer. "Are you okay?"

"Just had a moment," she replied.

He rubbed her back. "Take a deep breath. In and out."

She followed his instructions, feeling the panic recede. Nodding, she followed Robin to take a seat across from the Assistant District Attorneys. "Sorry," she said.

"Nothing to apologize for," Guinevere assured her before opening a file. "We've been combing through all the information you have provided us, Mr. Littleton."

"It is quite…illuminating," Arthur added. "However, we'd like to hear it from Regina. If you don't mind, Ms. Mills."

Regina gripped Robin's hand tighter. "Do I have to? It's…It's traumatizing."

"Did you listen to the tapes?" John asked them, jaw tense. "Cause I sure as hell did."

Guinevere nodded, almost pushing Arthur aside. "I did. And what I heard…I apologize, Ms. Mills that we won't be able to prosecute the bastard, but unfortunately, the statute of limitations…"

"I understand," Regina replied softly.

"I'm sorry," Guinevere repeated. "And we won't force you to talk about it. We'll ask you whatever questions we have and just need some collaboration for. Okay?"

Regina glanced up at John, who nodded. She took a deep breath. "I think I can do that. So…okay."

Guinevere opened the file. "It's clear from your emails that Leopold was blackmailing you by threatening your loved ones. Did he ever make specific threats?"

"Yes," she answered. "He threatened to get both my father and my friend Emma fired from their jobs as well as get the funding to my then fiancé's organization cut."

"Was this possible?"

Regina nodded. "Leopold knew the CEO of my father's company and sat on several boards of organizations that gave grants to people like my former fiancé. As for Emma…I'm not sure, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"Besides, look what happened to poor Michael Tillman," Robin added, lacing his fingers with hers.

"We'll be talking with Mr. Tillman later," Arthur said. "Can we continue with our questions?"

Regina didn't appreciate his tone and preferred Guinevere's approach but she bit her tongue and answered their questions as best she could. Sometimes John advised her on what to say but for the most part, she just told them everything that had happened over ten years ago.

Snapping his file shut, Arthur clasped his hands together. "Now, Miss Mills, let's discuss immunity."

"What?" John frowned as he sat up straighter. "I'm sorry, why are we discussing something other than full exoneration?"

"Believe me, we tried to get it for her. Well, most of us." Guinevere glared at Arthur, who stared at his hands. "The problem is that Regina's name was on all the transactions and even your own evidence shows she made them, even if she was coerced."

Regina looked up at John, panicked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that whoever they want you to turn state's evidence again will use you for reasonable doubt, though that would happen whether you're exonerated or you have immunity," John explained.

"You're not going to get Blanchard Financials to turn against Leo or Gold," Regina said, realizing what he meant as she turned back to the ADAs. "Nat Cole will never allow it. He thinks Leo is perfect and beyond reproach."

"Well, it may not be up to him," Arthur replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes that told her he was out for rich blood.

John scowled. "Regina wants to help you but I also need assurances that if Nat Cole does manage to block you from getting the big fish I see you salivating over, you won't come back for her blood."

"Of course we won't," Guinevere replied. "And if we have Regina's cooperation, we can get those big fish. We can only give her immunity, not full exoneration."

"I think we need to talk this over," John said.

She nodded. "Of course. We'll give you a few days."

"Just a couple more questions, though," Arthur added. "Why did Gold come forward ten years after the fact?"

Robin shifted in his seat. "That was my doing. I went poking around in Regina's past without her knowledge and it made Gold uncomfortable."

"We haven't put all the pieces together, but we do know my mother, Cora Ozgreene got involved as well. She tried to blackmail me into framing someone else for my sister's embezzlement but I refused. I don't know what Gold gets or was promised to work with her, though," Regina finished.

Guinevere jotted it down. "Well, I think we have everything. You'll get back to us about the immunity deal, Mr. Littleton?"

John nodded and motioned for Regina and Robin to stand up. They all rose and John shook Guinevere's hand. "Thank you for believing my client."

"Thank you for all that evidence. If Blanchard Financials wants justice, we'll make sure the right people are punished," Guinevere said.

After shaking hands, John ushered them back toward the elevators. Regina's stomach still felt tied up in knots as nothing about her fate had really been determined, even though it was clear jail wasn't in her future. She just wished she knew what would happen once and for all.

She slowed down as she spied a tall, dark-haired man in an outdated and ill-fitting black suit. His gray eyes narrowed as she approached and he stood, scowling at her. "Well, well, well. I thought I smelled bitch."

"Michael," she said, clutching Robin's hand. "I am so sorry…"

Fire filled his eyes. "No! No, don't tell me you're sorry. You got to live your life for the past ten years. I was in prison and my wife died."

She swallowed. "I know, I just found out."

"So you also know my children had to go into foster care, right?" he asked. "That they were shuffled from family to family?"

"I just found that out as well."

He nodded. "Looking into me to see if I'll come forward and testify against you?"

"No, not at all…" she protested.

Michael stepped closer and Robin positioned himself between her and him. It didn't stop Michael, who pointed at her. "Your life has no doubt been golden. I'm a mechanic, what are you?"

"A nanny," Regina replied. "I've been exiled from finance for over a decade myself."

That seemed to surprise Michael but it didn't diminish his anger. "Am I supposed to suddenly think you're some type of victim? Let me ask your husband. How has her life been, Daniel?"

Robin met his gaze, steel against fire. "I'm not Daniel. I know you've been wronged, Mr. Tillman, and you might not want to hear it, but Regina has been victimized herself. Not necessarily the same way as you, but just as bad. You have every right to be angry, but I'm telling you you're directing it at the wrong person. You should be directing it to Leopold Blanchard and Edgar Gold."

"You do know she was Leopold Blanchard's whore, right?" Michael spat out. "Probably Gold's as well."

"Robin, no." Regina stopped him as he lunged for Michael. She pulled him back. "Let's just go. He has a right to be angry. You said it yourself."

A muscle in his neck twitched. "Yes, but it doesn't mean he had the right to call you that."

"It's what she is though," Michael continued. "Everyone knew she spent a lot of time with them. Why else would she do that?"

"Well, you know what they say about assuming," Robin shot back, taking Regina's hand as Guinevere hurried toward him.

The lawyer stepped between them, her brown eyes focused on Michael. "Mr. Tillman, we're ready for you. If you'll follow me."

"We should really head out as well," John said, urging Regina and Robin toward the elevator as it opened. They boarded and Michael glared at them as he passed with Guinevere.

The doors closed and Regina sagged against Robin, who was still seething. She rubbed his arm. "Don't let Michael get to you."

"The fact he called you Leopold's…it would boil my blood even if I didn't know what that man had truly done to you."

She smiled. "My own white knight?"

"I believe that's Roland," he said, anger seeping out of him. "But still…"

"I've been called worse," she told him as the doors opened at the lobby. "I can handle that."

He took a deep breath as they stepped off. "I guess Mr. Tillman won't be too receptive to discussing possible employment at Sherwood then."

Regina shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh well," he replied, holding the door for her. She walked past him and figured the conversation was over.

* * *

Robin sank into the hot tub, the jets working out the kinks in his back. He sighed as he stretched out his arms and closed his eyes. This felt like heaven.

"Do you have room for one more in there?" he heard Regina asked. He opened his eyes to find her standing at the edge of the hot tub in her red bikini. Swallowing, he nodded and she stepped in.

She pressed herself against him and he wrapped his arm around her. Robin kissed her hair, taking in her vanilla scent. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied. "I know you were hoping for full exoneration but I think immunity is a miracle. I technically stole the money. I should be punished."

"I think you've been punished enough." Robin swallowed down his anger as he thought of the dark secrets she had lived with for over a decade.

She sighed. "Some people would disagree."

"If by some people, you mean Michael Tillman…Well, there are many things I could say about him."

"Let's not think about him," she replied, patting his chest. "Let's think about more pleasant things."

Robin slid his arm down her body until his hand rested on her stomach. "Like the little peanut also enjoying this hot tub with us?"

She let out a soft snort. "Did you just call our child a peanut?"

"Isn't that how big he or she is now?"

"I don't think he or she is there yet," Regina replied. "Are you going to make this a habit? Calling the baby 'peanut'?"

He shrugged, nuzzling her. "Why not? We don't have to pick a gender term to use nor do we have to worry about a name just yet. All we have to do is say 'peanut' instead."

"I am not calling my baby 'peanut'," Regina insisted, frowning.

"Okay," he said, rubbing her arm. "We don't have to call him or her anything but the baby."

She was silent for a bit before responding: "Bean. I call him 'bean' in my head. Because I imagine he's as big as a coffee bean and it sticks. We can call the baby 'Bean.'"

"Bean," Robin tried it out, letting it roll around his mouth. He then nodded. "I like it. Much better than peanut."

Regina rested her head on his shoulder, placing her hand over his heart. "Do you want to find out the sex or wait for birth?"

"Marian and I chose to find out the sex. And I'll admit, I preferred it that way. It helped us decorate and shop and just plan in general. However, I can see the allure of waiting and being surprised. So I will support whatever you want," he said.

"I want to know," she replied. "I feel better knowing and being able to plan."

Relief spread through Robin, as he had wanted to know the gender but hadn't want to push her. He nodded. "Then we'll find out. I've heard of gender reveal parties. Perhaps we should have one."

"I think we have a few months to plan that," she replied with a chuckle. "Let's get through everything on our plate now."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

She began rubbing his leg. "I really appreciate you being there for me, Robin. I don't know if I could do all of this without you."

"You wouldn't have to do any of this without me," he replied, the guilt gnawing at him again.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said. "Perhaps it was inevitable that this came back up. And it came back up now because I have you to support me."

"So you're saying it was all about timing?"

She hummed, pressing kisses along his jaw. He reached over and turned off the jets. "Come on, lovely. I think we'll be more comfortable in bed."

"Okay." Regina let him help her out of the tub and he wrapped her in a fluffy towel. She leaned into his embrace, kissing up his neck until she reached his cheek. "Try to remember that you're the hero in my story, Robin, not the bad guy. Okay?"

He chuckled, bumping his nose with hers. "Okay. But you are hardly a damsel in distress, Regina Mills."

"Damn right," she said, turning in his arms to give him a hard and passionate kiss. Robin scooped her up between kisses and carried her to their room with a lightness in each step, their hands roaming each other in hot caresses.

* * *

Regina came down late the next morning. Henry frowned at her from his spot on the couch, a talk show playing on the TV. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"My morning sickness was pretty bad," she admitted, hand against her stomach. "I think Bean has calmed down now."

Her father raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the baby's nickname. "Will said he would make breakfast for you whenever you felt up to it."

She nodded, her eyes looking around for the familiar mop of black curls. "Is Emma with Roland?"

"She went to pick something up for me," he replied. A hard look came to his eyes and his voice was terse as he said: "Mary Margaret Blanchard is with Roland."

Though her heart stuttered, Regina tried to remain calm. "Mary Margaret is his tutor, Daddy. It's okay for her to be with him."

"What about you? Her father is pressing charges against you and she shows up like it's no big deal?" He shook his head.

Regina sighed, stepping closer to her father. "It is a big deal to her, Daddy, but in the end, this is not between her and me. Would you want someone holding something you did against me?"

He fell silent and she knew she had him. She kissed his forehead and headed into the kitchen, where Will was reading the paper at the table. He looked up, smiling. "Feeling up for breakfast?"

"Something light, yes," she said, taking a seat at the table as well.

"Then something light it will be." He folded up the newspaper and handed it to her. She thanked him and began reading, avoiding the story about herself on the front page.

Little feet pounded into the room and she heard Roland's exuberant "Mom!" seconds before he threw his arms around her. She pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart. What have you been up to?"

"I drew something for Grandpa Henry," he replied, holding out a piece of paper. She saw stick figures of Roland and one in a chair with giant wheels she assumed was her father. "I was just going to give it to him."

"I think he'll love it. Why don't you go with Will to give it to him?" She glanced up at Will as he placed an English muffin, jelly and a cup of tea in front of her.

He ushered Roland out and Mary Margaret sat down across from her, looking serious. "David told you where I went?" she asked.

Regina nodded. "I understand why, though Leopold isn't the one pressing charges against me. I have no doubt this is all Gold's doing."

"But all of this is happening because of what Daddy did to you. I flew down to get him to admit everything to me," Mary Margaret replied. "He admitted the embezzling easily enough. I felt like such a fool. He told me he got a good severance package and pension but everything was paid for by money he stole. I could've gone to a cheaper school or gotten a job…"

Taking the woman's hand, Regina rubbed it. "Your father was a proud man, which is what caused this whole thing. I wanted to help him find legal ways to get the financial assistance. He had his mind set on embezzlement and I'm sure Gold put the idea there for his own ends."

"I feel sick, wondering what parts of my life were paid for illegally. He still won't tell me." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Is that why you stayed down there for so long?" Regina asked.

She nodded. "I wanted the full story."

The color drained from Regina's face and she suddenly felt very cold. "What else did he tell you?"

Mary Margaret lowered her voice. "What I already knew. I was here that night, Regina. I was watching Roland and I overheard your confession. It took a few days, but I finally got Daddy to admit that the romantic relationship he created in his head was really him forcing himself on you.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, crumpling forward as tears ran down her cheeks.

Regina leaned forward, engulfing the young woman in a hug. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry you found out that way…I'm sorry that you found out at all."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not a girl anymore," she said, sniffling as she tightened her hold on Regina. "You're the victim."

"No daughter should find out her father is a rapist," Regina replied, holding back her own tears.

Mary Margaret only sobbed harder. "I was so awful to you! I thought you were cheating with my father and really he was…he was hurting you. And even before that, I kept calling and asking you to come over. I asked you to come over and he…he…"

Pulling back, Regina wiped Mary Margaret's cheeks. "He never raped me at your house. It was always only in the office. In some ways, you were my security blanket. Leo would never touch me with you around or with the possibility of you entering."

"But still…"

"I still always answered," Regina pointed out. "I still always came. I cared about you, Mary Margaret, and I still do. I don't regret being there for you."

"Well now I'm going to be there for you," Mary Margaret sound, sounding as resolute as she could with a wet face and her voice choked up. "I brought my father back with me. He's going to confess everything to the DA tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N** : Uh oh. Leopold is in the area. What's going to happen? Will it throw a wrench in Robin and Regina's returning intimacy?

I'll let you know once I write it.

Thank you for your patience!

-Mac


	23. A Game Plan

**Warning: Discussion of Regina's rape.**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Game Plan

The movie played on but Regina couldn't concentrate on it. For the life of her, she couldn't even name which one they were watching. All she knew was that it was brightly colored, animated and Roland adored it. He was curled up against her on the couch, a blanket wrapped around the two of them and a bowl of popcorn stuck between them.

All she could think about was that there were no longer several states and maybe a major river between her and Leopold Blanchard. He was staying in Storybrooke Plaza, no doubt in one of the best suites because she couldn't imagine Leopold Blanchard in a regular room like everyone else—even if he couldn't afford it. Nat Cole was probably paying for it.

She knew Mary Margaret said he was going to confess but she couldn't see him doing it, even for his beloved daughter. It was more likely he would conspire with Cole and Gold, find a way to throw her under the bus yet again and maybe even drive it as it ran over the wonderful life she had started to build for herself. Mary Margaret had wanted to help but Regina feared she had just made things worse.

"Mom?" Roland asked, interrupting her doomsday predictions. She glanced down to find him staring up at her, brown eyes wide and concerned. "Do you not like the movie?"

Busted. "It's not the movie, sweetheart," she started, unsure how to explain the situation to the boy.

"Are you still scared about going to jail?" he asked, holding Sparky close.

Regina sighed, running her fingers through his curls. "Yes, I am. But Papa, Uncle John and I are still fighting to keep me out."

"Good," he replied, nodding. "I'd miss you if you went to prison."

"I'd miss you too." She blinked back tears and reached for the tissue box that was nearby.

"Mom's not going anywhere," Robin said, entering the room. "She's going to stay with us for a long time."

Roland nodded before looking back up at her. "It's okay if you don't want to watch the movie with me. I understand."

Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two and she shook her head as she pulled him onto her lap. "I may not be paying attention to the movie, but I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you. I love cuddling with you."

"I love cuddling with you too," he said, snuggling closer to her. His little head rested against her chest and she dropped a kiss into his curls.

Robin stood at the edge of the couch, smiling. "Can I join you or is this a mother-son thing only?"

She looked down at Roland, who nodded. Patting the spot next to her before moving the bowl of popcorn, Regina smiled. "Come and join us."

"Gladly." Robin sat down next to her and Roland turned in her arms, stretching out his feet to rest on his father's lap. He giggled as Robin gave him a look. "Thank you, son."

Regina adjusted the blanket so it covered him and Robin stretched out his arm, resting it on the back of the couch. She bristled as his arm hair brushed against her neck, focusing on her breathing to keep it normal. He retracted it as he whispered: "Sorry, lovely."

Her breathing stayed normal and a fire lit inside her. She was determined not to let Leopold Blanchard ruin her life anymore. Especially not when she had such a great life once again—a man who loved her, a son, another child on the way, her father living with her, many friends. No, he wasn't going to take this from her. She scooted closer to Robin and rested her head on his shoulder.

Robin stretched out his other arm along the back of the couch. He rested his cheek against her hair, though, as they continued to watch the movie. She relaxed into him and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

* * *

 _Regina was back in Leopold's office, standing there in the same outfit she wore when she handed in her resignation letter. She tugged on her skirt as her heart skipped a beat, watching Leopold leer at her as he looked over her letter. "I know what's best," he said._

 _"No," she replied, backing up. "Let me go."_

 _He moved from behind the desk. "Now, Regina, is that what you really want?"_

 _"Yes, it is. Just let me go and leave me alone. Please, Leo."_

 _"I like you begging," he replied, grinning. He was getting closer. Way too close for her comfort. "I'm protecting you, Regina. Can't you see that?"_

 _She shook her head, her breathing growing ragged. "Protecting me from what, Leo? Certainly not you!"_

 _"Why would you need to be protected from me?" He reached for her and she turned, ready to flee._

 _Instead of his office door, though, she ran right into iron bars. Gold, Nat Cole, Michael Tillman and her mother stood on the other side, smirking at her. "Right where you belong, bitch," Michael said, spitting at her feet._

 _"You're finally learning your place," Cora added as Zelena stepped into the frame, also smirking. "You're nothing."_

 _"Don't leave me in here with him. Let me out," Regina pleaded, crying as she tried to shake the bars loose._

 _They all laughed, though, neither stepping forward to help her. She banged against the bars as she felt Leopold's hot breath on the back of her neck. "Robin! Robin, where are you? ROBIN!"_

"Regina." Robin's voice broke through the laughter, firm and authoritative. "It's just a dream. You need to wake up."

She gasped as the scene changed, her eyes now open. Instead of Leopold's office, she saw her room in Robin's house. The lights were on and he was kneeling on her bed, looking concerned. Emma leaned against her doorframe and Regina was sure Roland was listening from his room.

As the panic receded, Regina started to register the goosebumps on her arm. Though she felt chilled, her nightshirt clung to her sweat drenched body and her hair felt damp. She pushed back the blankets. "I need a shower."

"Regina," he said, voice still firm. It was clear he wanted her to sit down and just stay still but she couldn't.

She pushed past him, opening drawers to pull out fresh underwear and new pajamas. The entire time, she felt Robin's and Emma's eyes on her. Both called her name but she ignored them as she worked.

Clutching her clothes to her chest, she turned to her concerned loved ones. "I need a shower," she repeated.

Robin stepped closer but Emma placed her hand on his shoulder. She nodded and he stood aside, letting Regina pass and head out into the hall.

She locked the bathroom door behind her and stripped, stepping into the shower once she started it. The lukewarm water felt good against her flushed skin and she leaned against the tile, cool against her back.

Under the cascading water, she felt more and more like herself again. Her breathing returned to normal and she felt like she had finally woken up as the last remnants of her nightmare fell away. She was in Nottingham and she was safe—no one would be able to get past Will, Emma and Robin to hurt her.

"It was just a dream," she reminded herself. "Dreams can't hurt you."

She washed up before stepping out of the shower. Changing into her fresh pajamas, Regina wrapped up her hair and headed down to Robin's room. It had been foolish not to sleep with him, not when it had been clear she was going to need his superpower after Mary Margaret's bombshell.

Robin was sitting on the edge of his bed when she padded in, his blue eyes full of concern. "I hoped you would come here," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was locked in a prison cell with Leo while everyone else laughed," she said, sitting next to him.

"Including me?" he asked, quietly.

She shook her head. "You weren't there. That's why I was calling out for you. I guess you heard me?"

"Even before that," Robin replied. "You were crying out and when I got to your room, you were thrashing about. Emma was right on my heels."

"Thank you." She reached out, curling her fingers around the hand he had resting against the mattress.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Roland asked. She turned her head to find him standing the doorway, clutching a mug as Will stood behind him.

She forced a smile on her face, hoping to comfort him. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I scared you."

He stepped closer, holding out the mug. "Will helped me make you warm milk. So you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you," she said, taking the mug with her free hand. "This is definitely going to help."

"Why don't you head back to bed, Roland? Mom's fine, I promise you." Robin stood but she didn't let go of his hand, gripping it tighter. She wasn't quite ready to be alone yet.

Will placed his hand on Roland's shoulder. "Come on. I'll put you to bed. Mom needs Papa right now."

"Can I get another hug goodnight?" Roland held up his arms to her.

She let go of Robin's hand and hugged her son close. Regina dropped a kiss to the side of his head. "I love you, Roland."

"I love you too, Mom." He kissed her cheek. "Good night and pleasant dreams."

Will led him from the room, taking Regina's empty mug. "Try and get some sleep, you two. You both need it," he said before closing the door behind him.

Robin sat back down. "Do you want to stay here? Or go back to your room?"

"Stay here," she said, confident in that. "I should've just come here anyway. You really do have a superpower."

He nodded. "Okay. And we have an appointment with Dr. Espenson first thing in the morning, at eight o'clock. She said she'd come in early."

Surprise and anger filled her. "You called her?"

"Yes," he said, not sounding repentant. "We were going to call her anyway. I just got us in for an emergency appointment."

"But it's after midnight!" Regina had always felt self-conscious about calling Dr. Espenson so late at night, no matter how many times the woman insisted it was okay. She figured that whatever was bothering her would still be bothering her during working hours and she could wait to call.

It was clear Robin didn't feel the same. "It was an emergency!"

"It was a nightmare, Robin," she argued. "It could've waited for the morning."

He let out a huff through his nose, his face growing red. It fueled her anger more and she let go of his hand. "Did you not trust me to call? Is that what this is about?"

"No, it's not about that."

"So then you were going behind my back again? Trying to fix it for me?" She jumped off the bed, glaring at him.

He glared right back at her. "I didn't call for you. I called for me."

That deflated her and she felt her anger seep out. "You did?"

"Yes. You weren't truly responding, your eyes seemed unfocused…I asked Emma if you were in shock and she said it was a possibility. I was scared, Regina. I am scared. So I called her because I needed someone to talk to." His anger abated, revealing the pain in his eyes and the dark circles underneath them. As his shoulders sagged, he said softly: "We both need to talk about this."

She nodded, sitting back down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should've explained it better." He sat down next to her, holding out his hand to her. "I want to help you, Regina, but I don't have all the tools I need. So I'm going to reach out to those that can help me. I'll try to let you know…"

"No. You don't need my permission to get help. I've dumped a lot on you. You can't be expected to shoulder it alone," she replied, taking his hand. Their fingers curled together and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He nodded. "Shall we go back to bed?"

"Let's," she agreed with a sigh. "I need some sleep. So do you."

They climbed into bed and Robin clicked off the lights. She laid on her side, noting that he did the same. As they laid in the dark, they just watched each other until sleep pulled them under.

When they woke the next morning, they were still facing each other and holding hands.

* * *

Dr. Espenson opened her office early just for them. She saw Regina first, leaving Robin in her empty waiting room. She had told him where the remote was to turn on the TV but Robin didn't feel like having it on even for background noise.

He sat hunched over, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands. Regina's nightmare had been a scary episode, one he hadn't known how to handle. Emma had seemed just as lost, though she had known enough to get him to back down and give Regina her space. Perhaps that was one thing he wanted—needed—to know: when to give Regina that space and when to make certain she wasn't retreating in on herself.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed. All he wanted to do was take away Regina's pain. He wanted her smile to reach her eyes again, to not have to worry about nightmares, to not feel she needed to always look over her shoulder.

This was supposed to be a happy time for them. They were in love and creating a family. Regina was now unofficially Roland's mother and she was carrying Robin's second child. Instead of meetings with lawyers and fretting about Leopold Blanchard, they should've been focusing on their unborn baby and themselves.

"Robin?" Dr. Espenson's voice was soft, as if she didn't want to startle him. When he looked up, she smiled. "We're ready for you."

He stood, following her into the room. Regina sat on the couch, looking small as she clutched a tissue. Tear tracks were clearly visible on her cheeks. She didn't look at him as he sat down next to her and his heart sank.

Dr. Espenson held the door. "Regina? I'd like to talk to Robin alone for a bit. Can you wait outside?"

Regina nodded, standing. She hesitated a moment before dropping a kiss into his hair. He closed his eyes as he felt her step away. A few seconds later, he heard the door close.

"Okay, Robin," Dr. Espenson said. He opened his eyes as she took her seat. "How are you feeling?"

"That's a loaded question," he replied, leaning forward.

She nodded. "So where do you want to start?"

"I want to start by going to Storybrooke Plaza and wringing Leopold Blanchard's neck," Robin said, hand clenching into a fist. "Then finding Edgar Gold and doing the same to him."

"So you're angry."

"Damn right I'm angry. I want them to release their hold on Regina so she can finally achieve the happiness she deserves," he replied.

She nodded. "And you think they are holding her back?"

"I think the threat of what they could do is. I think…I hope that once they are gone from her life forever, she'll relax and let herself be happy without worrying it'll be taken away from her."

"What if she can't shake it? Would that come between you?"

He shook his head. "Not for me. I'm not going to walk away."

"What if she decides to?" Dr. Espenson asked.

Robin felt his heart stop for a moment and he struggled to breathe. "I'd make sure she wasn't leaving just because she was afraid or thought she didn't deserve happiness. If so, I'd fight to prove her wrong. But if she was leaving because I didn't make her happy…then I would let her go."

She nodded. "It's not going to be easy. Regina's recovery may always be ongoing."

"I didn't expect there to be some miracle cure," he replied. "She was violated and abused in one of the worst ways possible. I know people can't just bounce back from that."

"Do you fully understand how difficult it will be? Are you prepared for it?"

He was silent as he considered his answer. His gut wanted him to yell that he was, that he was ready to support Regina no matter what. Yet his mind knew that wasn't what Dr. Espenson was really asking.

"I like to think I know how difficult will be," he replied, voice softly. "But I probably don't. And I'm probably not prepared for it. However, I want to be. I want to be there for her, to help her. I don't…I don't want to feel helpless anymore."

His voice cracked on that last statement and he leaned back, tears filling his eyes. Robin rubbed his face as he cleared his throat. "I'm a fixer by nature. I've always tried to do it from when I was younger. You can ask Will. I know I can't fix this and it kills me I can't. But if I can help Regina, if I can make her smile again…I just want to be a member of her support team. I want her to know she can always trust me to have her back."

Dr. Espenson nodded. "You also have to focus on yourself, Robin. You can't push aside your feelings, your frustrations and your fears because then they'll make you useless to her. Do you understand?"

"I do. That's why I called you. I was scared last night and I called you because I needed you," he said, not too proud to admit it.

"Good," she replied. "That's a start. Now, do you mind if I bring Regina back in?"

He shook his head, watching as she stood and crossed to the door. She invited Regina back in and he kept his eyes on her from the moment she passed Dr. Espenson. Regina looked as nervous as he had felt when he entered. She took a seat next to him on the couch and he reached out, letting her grasp his hand.

Dr. Espenson took her seat again. "Listening to the two of you, I think you're both committed to recovery. You both also spoke of Leopold as a ghost, haunting your relationship and keeping you back."

Regina looked up at him. "You feel that way too?"

"I feel he's haunting you," he replied. "And I want him to leave you alone."

"I want that too," she said, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Every time I think I'm finally free of him, he proves me wrong. I don't know if I can ever be free of him."

"I think you can. Regina, have you ever considered confronting Leopold?" Dr. Espenson asked.

Regina sat up, eyes popping open. "What?"

"It can be a major step toward healing for many rape victims," the doctor continued. "And I think with Leopold in town, this is your chance to tell him exactly what he's done to you and how he's impacted your life."

"Is it safe?" Robin asked, tightening his grip on Regina's hand. He didn't care how helpful Dr. Espenson thought it would be if it put Regina in danger. It was not worth her getting hurt.

Dr. Espenson nodded. "If you be sure to do it in a public place and bring backup, it should be."

"What would I say? How would I keep myself from not screaming at him and making no sense?" Regina frowned, a crease forming between her eyes.

"We would practice," Dr. Espenson assured her. "I would play the role of Leo and try to prepare you and Robin for every possibility."

Regina nodded. "I like that. I think I should do that."

"If you're sure, then I'll be right beside you," Robin said, rubbing her back. It would take all his self-control not to strangle Leopold Blanchard but he was not going to let Regina confront the bastard without him.

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I…I don't think I would be able to do without you and the love you've shown me."

He grinned, noticing that Dr. Espenson checked her watch out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you write down what you think you want to say and we'll go over it tomorrow?"

"I will," Regina replied, standing with Robin. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Espenson stood as well. "Anytime. I really do mean it when I say you can call at all hours of the day. I'll always be there for both of you."

* * *

Robin sat in his office, trying to keep his mind off Regina and Leopold by going over the resumes Alan had sent him. There were some promising candidates to fill Zelena's job and he was ready to give the okay to proceed with telephone interviews.

Mulan was also due to give him an update on Zelena. Last she had told him, Zelena was trying to negotiate with the district attorney while Cora was protesting her innocence. She predicted that Zelena would plead out but they would probably have to go to trial with Cora. "But we'll see what happens if Zelena does plead out," she had said. "She might flip on her mother for a sweetheart deal."

It would be poetic justice, Robin thought.

The door opened and Johanna stepped in. She looked nervous and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nat Cole is here and he's insisting he speak to you. Now," she said.

Every hair on his body stood on end and his stomach dropped. Robin tried to keep his expression neutral as he nodded. "Let him in."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking nervous.

He nodded again. "But have security on standby just in case I need to throw him out. I don't care how respected he supposedly is in this community."

Johanna sighed and stepped outside. A few seconds later, she was ushering a smug-looking Nat Cole into his office. It put Robin more on edge, already knowing the man's presence wasn't a good omen.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered, hoping Cole would refuse. He would hate to have any reason to keep the man longer than necessary.

"I'm good," Cole replied. "Thank you."

Robin stood, crossing his arms as he walked around his desk. "Good. Now, why the hell are you in my office, Cole?"

"Is that how you talk to business associates?"

"You're not a business associate," he replied, glaring at the man.

Cole nodded. "Fine. I'm just here to warn you about Regina. Things are going to get ugly and it's probably best if you back away from her."

Robin frowned. "What do you mean? I have it on good authority that Leopold was going to the DA to confess everything today."

"Yes." Cole grew smugger, which amazed Robin. "I talked him out of it. It wasn't in his best interest."

"His best interest or yours?" Robin's rage threatened to boil over and he clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm to keep him from attacking the man.

Cole shook his head. "I'm sure you'll see it's in all our best interests. Back away from Regina, save yourself and let her go down. It's inevitable."

"No, it's not," he replied, leaning against his desk. "And I think that's why you're here. You know that even without Leopold's confession, you know there is a pretty strong case against him and Gold. With Regina testifying, it'll be a done deal."

"Who is going to believe that gold-digging slut?" Cole countered. "Because when Leopold's lawyer is done with her, that's all the jury is going to see. So convince her to fall on her sword and then cut her free."

Robin pushed himself off his desk and crossed the room until he was nose-to-nose with Cole. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close. "I will never do that. Regina is the victim and she is the woman I love. I will defend her to my dying breath."

"Even at the cost of your company?" Cole asked.

"If it came to that, yes," he replied. "But my company is fine. Now leave before I have security escort you out and call the press so they can get pictures of it for good measure."

Cole narrowed his eyes. "You're hitching your cart to the wrong horse, Robin."

"I think you've hitched yours to wrong horse," Robin replied. "And now you're trying to do everything in your power to make sure it doesn't backfire on you. It's not going to work. Get out."

Pulling away from Robin's grip, Nat Cole stalked out of his office. Robin followed, watching to make sure he got on the elevator and headed back down to the lobby. Johanna looked up at him. "Leroy is waiting downstairs to make sure he leaves."

"Good," he said, rubbing his neck. "Call Will and Tuck. Make sure that asshole goes nowhere near Nottingham, let alone Regina."

Johanna's eyebrow went up as he usually did his best not to curse around her. She pressed her lips together, nodding. "I'll call them right away."

Robin headed back into the office, wanting to get some more work done so he could figure out what he was going to tell Regina once he got home.

* * *

Regina carried a load of laundry through the living room, wanting to put the clean clothes away while Roland was busy snacking on a cupcake with Will. She and Emma had convinced Henry to take a nap and her friend was settling him in his room. It left her a few moments to get her chores done before some fun with her son.

As she passed through the room, she spotted Robin's laptop still sitting on the coffee table. She set down the laundry basket, deciding to put it in his office before a sugar fueled Roland blew into the room and accidentally damaged it.

It started to ping as she approached it and Regina realized someone was trying to start a video chat with Robin. She glanced at the name, seeing "Mum and Dad" flash on the screen. Deciding it couldn't hurt to answer, she clicked the connect button and sat down as Jane and Andrew appeared on the screen.

"Regina! We weren't too sure with the time difference if Robin was home yet," Jane said, smiling.

Checking her watch, Regina smiled. "Not yet, but he should be home very soon. Do you want me to have him call you back?"

"You can but we're okay talking with you if you want," Andrew offered, leaning forward. "We've been giving you two your space but…how are you? Are you going to trial?"

Jane frowned. "I hope not. This is all so unfair."

Regina sighed. "Right now, it looks like that if I go to a trial, it will be as a witness. Hopefully, though, there won't be any trial and this can all be settled, though probably not quietly."

"It's big news over there?" Robin's mother asked.

"At least here in Storybrooke," she replied, sighing. "I guess it's a small comfort that the national news wouldn't really care about our small city in Maine."

Andrew hummed. "For now. Everyone loves a scandal."

Regina tensed up as Jane swatted her husband's arm. "Don't give her something more to worry about. The poor thing has had enough."

"I definitely agree with that," Robin said, sliding in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned against him.

Jane and Andrew brightened up more. "There you are, Robin! How are you?" his mother asked.

He sighed. "I'd be better if Regina's legal problems would go away."

"Understandable," she replied. "You two could certainly use some happy news, right?"

Regina glanced over at Robin, whose eyes were shining as he bit his lower lip. He gave a slight nod and she smiled. "Well, actually…We do have some happy news."

His parents sat up straighter, looking intrigued. Jane looked between the two of them. "Are you two engaged?"

"Uh, no," Robin said, chuckling a bit. "We're kinda going about this a bit backwards, honestly…"

"I'm pregnant," Regina announced, deciding to put him out of his awkward misery.

Andrew and Jane sat there, quiet for a few moments. Then Jane let out a joyous shriek that Regina was certain they would've heard without the laptop. Her face filled the screen as if she was trying travel through it to their living room. "I'm going to have another grandchild? When? How are you feeling? How is Roland with this news? Does he even know?"

Regina laughed, tackling Jane's questions one at a time. "My doctor predicts that I'm due in February, estimated due date is February twentieth. Right now, morning sickness is a bit of pain as I try to navigate what I can and can't keep down. And I just feel tired all the time."

"And we did tell Roland," Robin continued. "He is excited to be a big brother."

Jane nodded. "February, eh? Maybe we should skip Christmas this year and come in February instead for the birth."

Regina hesitated. While she knew that Robin would want his parents there to see their newest grandchild and while she liked his parents, she worried it would be too much for her—to entertain guests and adjust to caring for a newborn, all the while recuperating from giving birth. It already seemed overwhelming.

"Why don't we discuss it later, Mum?" Robin suggested, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against Regina's hand. "Regina and I first need to get through all this embezzlement business before we discuss other things."

Jane nodded. "Understandable. And as you said, it's early. There will be plenty of time to discuss this."

"If you can, I would like you to be there when we have my baby shower," Regina said, feeling a bit sheepish.

"We'll start saving up the miles," Andrew promised. "Now, can we speak to our grandson for a bit before we leave you two alone?"

As if on cue, Regina heard Roland's little feet as he raced from the kitchen to the living room. He burst in, grinning with all his sugar-fueled energy. "Mom! Papa!"

"Mom?" Jane and Andrew asked each other, looking at each other confused.

"GRAN! GRAMPS!" Roland climbed onto the couch as Regina felt like she was going to overheat, realizing they hadn't told Robin's parents about that change.

They seemed to have forgotten it, though, now that their grandson was there. Both asked him questions and he assured him that he was excited to become a big brother. He told them about his day, especially the cupcake he had just eaten, and they listened intently.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think we should let Gran and Gramps go," Robin said, pulling his son onto his lap. "We also need to have dinner, if you left any room for it."

Roland giggled as Robin tickled him and Regina turned back to the screen. "We'll talk to you soon," she promised.

They nodded. "Though I may drive you nuts with all my requests for updates on my newest grandchild," Jane warned.

"I look forward to it," Regina replied, meaning every word.

After some more goodbyes, Robin disconnected the video call and leaned back. The little family cuddled on the couch for a bit before Mary Margaret's small voice asked: "You're pregnant, Regina?"

Looking up, Regina found the younger brunette standing in the doorway. She clutched her purse closer and looked near tears, alarming Regina. "Mary Margaret? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked, still sounding distraught.

Regina frowned as she stood, approaching the woman. "I am. Almost two months, if my calculations are correct. Is that what's upsetting you? Because I was going to tell you, I just wanted to wait a bit longer."

"Roland, why don't you go find Emma and spend some time with her, okay?" Robin said, sending his son from the room. He stood and approached Regina. "I don't think Mary Margaret is upset about the pregnancy. She's upset about her father."

Mary Margaret's green eyes grew wide. "You know about that?"

He nodded. "Nat Cole paid me a visit at my office."

"What is everyone talking about?" Regina asked, her stomach twisting and feeling annoyed at being left out of the loop.

Robin sighed, taking her hand. "Nat Cole talked Leopold out of talking with the District Attorney."

"What?" Her heart stopped and it was suddenly very hot in the room. She struggled to breath. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he keeps thinking he needs to protect my father from the big, bad world who is trying to do him wrong," Mary Margaret replied, sounding more cynical than usual.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Robin. "How long have you known?"

"Only a couple hours," he said, placatingly. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone. And then you were talking with my parents…"

She nodded, knowing he had her best interest at heart and wasn't trying to hide something from her in order to fix it behind her back. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"You're upset, it's okay." He rubbed her arms. "I called John and he's coming over in a bit so we can come up with a plan of attack, okay?"

"You need to make it quick. I found out because Daddy called me to tell me that he was going to head home because he was no longer needed. He's going to stay a few more days just to visit some old friends." The hardness in Mary Margaret's voice was still unnerving and she glared at the coffee table as if it was her father.

Regina's heart beat faster. "Then I'm going to have to confront him sooner than we expected. I won't have as much time to practice with Dr. Espenson."

"We're going to see her tomorrow, but if you're not ready, you don't have to do this," Robin told her.

She shook her head, her resolve steeling. "She's right. I need to tell that son of a bitch—sorry, Mary Margaret—exactly what he did to me and my life. Maybe then I can finally be free of him and we can move forward."

He nodded, kissing her as his thumb rubbed gently against her cheek. She pulled away, smiling as she turned to Mary Margaret. "Would you like to stay for dinner or is David waiting for you?"

"He's working late. But I wouldn't want to intrude…" She hugged her purse closer to her chest.

"It's never an intrusion," Robin told her, keeping his voice soft as if talking to a skittish animal.

Regina nodded. "I can use all the help I can get."

Mary Margaret frowned. "I don't know how much help I can be. I'm just a teacher, not a lawyer or a business magnate."

"No," Regina said, her mind already in overdrive, "but you are a shareholder in Blanchard Financials, right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you can call an emergency meeting, put some inside pressure on the company and on Nat Cole." Regina felt gleeful, almost vibrating. "I need to see who has how many shares and then we can make up a plan."

Robin laughed, wrapping his arm around her. "I love that there's a fire in your eyes, lovely, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?"

She nodded but she continued to smile. "I'll do my best. But if my hunches are correct, I may have find a way to declaw Leopold, Gold and Nat Cole. The little guy might actually win."

"I hope so," he said, holding her close. "Because you deserve it, lovely. You deserve to win your life back."

"Our life," she whispered, tightening her grip on him. Because she and Robin Locksley were now bound together. She was fighting for a lot of more people than she realized and she was going to win.

So help her God.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know you're probably all anxious to see Leopold, but the way the chapter shaped up pushed his appearance back. Regina needed a plan of attack to deal with him, Gold and Nat Cole.

So the big confrontation will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned…

-Mac


	24. Leopold

**Warning** : Discussion of Regina's rape and how it made her feel.

* * *

Chapter 24: Leopold

Regina had been at the hospital more times than she ever wanted in just one week. Most of those times had been to see Dr. Espenson and once was Henry's checkup. Now, though, she was sitting in the office of her OBGYN, waiting for her own checkup. Robin sat beside her, holding her hand while checking his email with his other one.

"Regina?" a nurse called from the door. She smiled at the couple. "You can follow me to the examination room."

Standing, Regina took Robin's hand and followed the nurse, who handed Regina an examination gown. "According to this, you're here for your first semester screening, is that correct?" she asked Regina.

"Yes," she replied, sitting on the examination table. "Dr. Ludgate also mentioned something about being able to hear the baby's heartbeat as well."

The nurse nodded. "An ultrasound is usually part of the screening. But first she's going to check your vitals as well as measure your abdomen."

Regina smoothed down the loose t-shirt she wore. She had been so caught up with her legal woes, she hadn't noticed how much weight she had started to gain until she had been standing in the middle of her old room in tears with all her clothes surrounding her. Robin had found her and had cupped her small bump, gently chiding their baby for making things difficult for her. She had chuckled, batting him away before finding a decent outfit that fit.

The nurse handed her an examination gown. "You'll need to change into this. Dr. Ludgate will be in shortly."

"Do you need me to step out?" Robin asked once the nurse had left.

Regina chuckled as she headed for a curtained off area. "It's nothing you haven't already seen, Robin. I'm fine having you in the room."

"Well, let me know if you need any help," he replied and she glimpsed him settling back against the chair.

Once she was in the flimsy examination gown, she hopped back onto the table. She rubbed her bump. "I feel like I'm neglecting Bean," she whispered.

"Nonsense," Robin told her. "You're doing everything you're supposed to—eating healthy, avoiding everything they advise you to avoid, taking your prenatal vitamins, keeping your appointments and the list goes on."

She nodded. "I know. But I feel like I should've noticed that I was gaining weight or that I was starting to show sooner. I feel like I'm more preoccupied with myself than with Bean."

"I think it's a bit understandable right now," he argued. "Once we get all of this sorted out, then we can all focus on Bean."

The door opened and Dr. Mary Ludgate entered, smiling. She was younger than Regina, but had been highly recommended by Dr. Espenson when she realized Regina had stopped going to the gynecologist. Regina had confessed it was because he reminded her too much of Leopold and so Dr. Espenson had found Dr. Ludgate. She was a soft-spoken woman who had become an expert in her field despite her youth. Dr. Ludgate was also very compassionate and had worked with Regina after finding out about her traumatic past.

Dr. Ludgate smiled as she put her blonde hair back up with a clip. "Hello, Regina. And hello, Robin."

"Hullo, Doctor," he replied. "Dr. Jekyll giving you any more problems?"

Her smile froze and it looked like fear flickered in her eyes. "He's being handled. Thank you for asking."

Regina frowned, not sure that was the truth. Dr. Jekyll had been Dr. Ludgate's partner in the practice. He had developed feelings for her which were not reciprocated and he hadn't handled the rejection well. Dr. Ludgate wouldn't give them specific details but she had informed them at their last visit that Dr. Jekyll was no longer with the practice and there was a restraining order out against him.

"Well, if he does, let us know. I know people who can help you," Robin offered.

Dr. Ludgate thanked him before turning to Regina, her smile growing sincere again. "How are you feeling? Are you still getting sick easily throughout the day?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "It seems like anything will set me off. When will it be over?"

"Soon. Morning sickness usually diminishes once you hit your second trimester," Dr. Ludgate said.

Relief swept through Regina. "I'm glad to hear that."

"In the meantime, though, I could suggest some natural remedies that can help alleviate the sickness." Dr. Ludgate smiled as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Regina' arm. "Let's see how your blood pressure is."

"Probably high. Things are still stressful," Regina admitted, having been honest about her legal problems at the first pre-natal visit.

The doctor nodded as she monitored her blood pressure. "Understandable. But from what I'm seeing, you're in a healthy range. I know it might still be difficult, but keep trying to keep yourself calm and out of stressful situations. Okay?"

"Okay," Regina said, worried about the stressful situation she was about to walk into with Leopold Blanchard as the doctor measured her abdomen.

Dr. Ludgate went over the bloodwork Regina had gotten done earlier, smiling. "So far, so good. Now we just have to do the ultrasound. I'll have the nurse set you up."

"Thank you," Robin said, holding out his hand to help Regina down off the examination table. He laced his fingers with hers as they followed the nurse down the hall.

Once Regina was set up with her stomach bared, the nurse smiled again. "Dr. Ludgate will be here shortly. Just relax."

Regina nodded as Robin took a seat next to her. He took her hand again, kissing it. "I can't wait to hear our child's heartbeat," he said.

"Me too," she confessed. "It's like it's going to be real. That there really is a baby inside me and I haven't been so sick for another reason."

He kissed her forehead as Dr. Ludgate entered. She took her seat and pulled out the gel. "This is going to feel cold and weird, okay?" she advised Regina.

"Wonderful," she replied, leaning back. Robin chuckled, kissing her hand again as Dr. Ludgate applied the gel.

Minutes later, the screen flickered to life as she pressed the wand to Regina's abdomen. She moved it around until finding the little blob that was their baby. Tears pricked Regina's eyes as she whispered: "Hello, Bean."

"Are you ready to hear the heart?" the doctor asked. Robin and Regina nodded and soon, the sound of a rapidly beating heart filled the room.

Unable to hold back, Regina started to sob as joy coursed through her. She glanced over at Robin, expecting to see tears as well. Instead, he frowned and looked confused. "I know a baby's heart beats faster, but this seems even faster than I remember," he said.

Panic filled her and she gasped, looking at the doctor. "Is something wrong? Is it because I'm so stressed? Am I putting my baby in danger?"

"Calm down," Dr. Ludgate told her. "I have a theory, let me just move the wand a bit to see if I can confirm it."

Regina watched the screen, as the view moved from one blob to another. She clutched Robin's hand tighter. "What's that?"

"That would be baby number two," the doctor replied, smiling as her brown eyes lit up. "I must've had the wand in such a way that I was picking up both heartbeats."

It took a few seconds for Regina to process what she was saying and for her mind to make the connections. Two white blobs. Two heartbeats. Two babies. "I'm carrying twins?" she asked in a broken voice.

Dr. Ludgate nodded and Robin chuckled. "Will is going to kill us," he said.

"Probably," Regina agreed, staring at the two forms on the screen. She had stopped believing she would ever have a baby of her own. Now, she was having two.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Ludgate declared. "You're healthy, both babies are healthy…Multiples do present other possible complications, so I will be monitoring you for those. But otherwise, everything is fine. I'll see you next month and we'll discuss determining sex, if you want."

"We do," Regina said, wiping off the goo with the cloth Dr. Ludgate gave her. "Especially if we now have to plan for two."

Robin nodded. "We have a lot of planning to do. Everything is probably going to need to be doubled."

Hopping down from the examination table, Regina took his hand again. "Let's go get my clothes and then we can all go tell everyone the good news. I want a picture of Emma's face."

"I definitely don't want a picture of Will's face," Robin said, shuddering. "We should probably get some armor before we tell him."

"Is he really going to be that bad? I mean, he adores Roland, that much is clear. Why would he be angry that we're having twins?"

Robin sighed. "He does love Roland like his own. However, Marian and I may have relied on him a little too much when Roland was a baby. So he'll probably be concerned you and I will do the same, especially if we have twins."

She nodded, wondering how much they would end up relying on Will. "Well, I guess we can be careful about that. Or make Emma pull her weight."

He let out a snort of laughter, pulling Regina close to kiss her head. "How is Emma with babies?"

"Dunno," she admitted. "I guess we're going to find out, huh?"

This time, Robin let out a full laugh as he let her go. "Why don't you get your clothes on and then I'll take you out for some lunch? Especially now that we know you're really eating for three."

"That sounds perfect," she said, feeling giddy. "Can we also get some ice cream? These children are definitely Locksleys because I have a craving for Rocky Road."

"Then we are definitely stopping for some ice cream." Robin grinned at her before she disappeared behind the curtain to get dressed.

She took a moment to take a deep breath as she ran her hand over her bump. There were two Beans in there, both with their own little space and strong heartbeats. Regina bit her lip. She knew two babies at once was going to be a challenge but it was one she was gladly going to accept. "I can't wait to meet you two," she whispered to her children before pulling on her shirt so she could get something to eat.

* * *

The house was quiet as the night wrapped around Nottingham like a blanket. Everyone in the house was sound asleep, happily dreaming in their own beds. All except Robin, who stood in Roland's old nursery. He had turned on his son's old nightlight, which projected monkeys on the wall as it rotated.

Robin leaned against the crib, studying it. They were going to need another crib and that was going to make the space too cramped. He and Regina wouldn't have much room to move around, especially if they were going to need two of everything.

He had been concerned when he first heard the heartbeat but when Dr. Ludgate had shown them that there was another baby growing in Regina, his concern gave way to surprise and joy. In just seconds, Robin's dream of having a big family inched closer to reality. He was going to have three children by this time next year and he knew that while he was probably going to be very tired, he was also going to be very happy.

But then the levity of the situation had hit him before bed. He and Regina were welcoming two children at once, which changed all his planning. Price wasn't a worry for him nor space if he was honest. It was just going to be creating that space for two, especially before they knew their personalities.

Robin wondered about what his children will look like. He figured they would take after Regina, just like Roland had taken after Marian, and had consigned himself to being the only blond surrounded by a small army of brunettes. H did hope one of his children hit that one in four chance of inheriting his recessive traits and coming out with his blond hair and blue eyes as it was his son, not his daughter. Because his gut told him that there was one of each now growing inside her and he wanted their daughter to look like her mother.

He also wondered about their personalities. Would his children be outgoing or more reserved? Would they love to play outside and climb trees, just like he did? Or would they be more fascinated by numbers like their mother? Perhaps they would be more creative, leaning toward art and music. They could be whizzes at technology or fascinated by stories from the past.

They could be anything and deserved their own space during the crucial early development phase to discover who they were. He and Regina couldn't always treat them like a set. So while they would have to share a nursery to make things easy, he could make sure they both had enough room to grow.

His mind began spinning and he looked at the wall separating the nursery from his old room with Marian. If they knocked it down, they could expand the nursery to fit two babies and eventually, two toddlers. They would have to start doing it now so they were ready for the twins, especially as he knew multiples tended to come early. He wanted to be prepared.

It was time, he decided. He couldn't leave the room as a shrine to Marian forever. She wouldn't have wanted it. After all, she had given him the okay herself to move on. He had, allowing himself to love Regina and now build a family with her.

"Robin?" Regina's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find her standing in the doorway, wearing a thin green t-shirt and green plaid pajamas pants he was certain were his. Her dark hair was tousled from sleep and she yawned. "Why are you still up?"

"Why are you up? You have a busy day tomorrow and need all the sleep you can get," he countered, stepping closer to her.

She gave him a pointed look. "The same is true for you too. We are a team in this, right?"

"Of course," he assured her, pulling her close against him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he rocked her. "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Good." She played with his shirt. "So, why haven't you come to bed?"

"I can't sleep. Been thinking about the Beans."

"Oh?" She lifted her head to look at him.

He nodded, stepping away so he could show her what he wanted to do. "I was thinking about knocking down this wall and turning both rooms into a giant nursery for them. We'll just be down the hall and there will be plenty of room for both…"

She didn't say anything and his stomach plummeted as if he was going downhill on a rollercoaster. "You hate the idea."

"No," she said, but she was still looking at him peculiarly. He figured she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Robin sighed. "No, I get it. I'm making assumptions. I'm assuming you'll want to stay in my room instead of moving into one we can share together. And that you'll want to use the same nursery Marian and I used for Roland. Or that you'll be okay using the room I shared with Marian. I'm bringing Marian's ghost into this just as we're about to chase away Leopold's."

"Marian is not haunting us." Regina took his hands. "She is not a ghost. She is a part of your past, of Roland's life. Her memory should be preserved and honored. Though maybe not by sealing her bedroom and leaving it untouched."

He nodded, staring down at their joined hands. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're avoiding what's really bothering you," she replied. "I think you're scared about tomorrow. I know I am."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, pulling her back into his arms. He held her close before sighing. "I am scared. There's just so many variables."

She nodded, fingers gripping his t-shirt. "I know. But I think we've tried our best to address as many as possible."

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"We'll be fine," she insisted. "We need to stay positive."

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it. "I know but it's so hard. My mind just imagines all the way it can go wrong and then I have this paralyzing fear that I'm going to lose you."

"Leo isn't that tough or brave enough to pull a gun. Especially with Mary Margaret there. We're going to be fine."

Robin wished he shared her conviction. Nat Cole seemed to be a wild card, absolutely devoted to Leopold and willing to do anything to protect his friend. He wouldn't put murder past the man. But he didn't want to worry her and it was highly unlikely Nat Cole would be there, so he just held her tighter.

"Come to bed," she whispered. "We can hold each other and chase away the fears long enough to sleep."

He doubted he would ever get to sleep but he nodded. "I'd love to hold you."

"Good. Come on." She pulled away, gently tugging on his shirt. He followed her, turning off the nightlight. There would be plenty of time to discuss plans for the twins after they dealt with Leopold.

* * *

A doorman dressed in a burgundy pants and a matching jacket with gold on the shoulders opened the glass plated doors, letting a blast of air conditioning wash over them. Regina clutched Robin's arm tighter as they walked into the lobby of Storybrooke Plaza. Soft jazz music played from speakers hidden amongst the plants decorating the lobby. Guests lounged on beige couches as other visitors entered and exited the shops and restaurants in the hotel. Everything spoke to the classy atmosphere of Storybrooke Plaza.

Robin wore a blue suit despite the hot late July day, having selected a light blue tie to match her dress. Emma and Mary Margaret had gone shopping with her since she was fast outgrowing her wardrobe, helping her find the perfect outfit. She had chosen a knee-length dress with a light blue skirt and white top with a bateau neckline, making sure her breasts were covered. Little pearl buttons were sewn into the top, but they were just for decoration as the dress was one piece and zipped up in the back. Regina's ankles weren't swollen this morning so she had put on a pair of nude t-strap heels. With her hair blown out and framing her perfectly made up face just so, she felt ready to take on anything—even Leopold Blanchard. Catching sight of herself and Robin in the mirror panels along the wall, she thought they looked like a power couple. Almost like John and Jackie Kennedy had stepped out of the history books and came for a nice lunch in one of the best establishments in town.

Maybe one day, they would be a regular couple coming for a nice, romantic lunch. Just not today.

Mary Margaret and David met them at the entrance to the tea room. She wore a yellow tea length dress with a red floral pattern while he was dressed in a navy blue suit. When Regina him, she felt his shoulder holster under his jacket. "Thank you for coming," she said.

"I wasn't going to let you go in there unarmed," he said. "Leopold is relatively harmless but I don't trust Gold not to have a sword hidden in his cane. And I definitely know Nat Cole has permits for guns."

Regina's blood froze. "They're here?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret said. "Daddy insisted. I don't think they've left him alone since I got him settled here."

Robin took Regina's hand and squeezed it. "You don't think Nat Cole will try to hurt Regina, do you?"

"Mary Margaret thinks he won't risk making a public spectacle," David replied. "But if he thinks Leopold is being attacked, I have a feeling all bets are off."

"I'm not going to back out. I need to do this," Regina said, resolute.

"Of course," Robin replied, squeezing her hand again. "Why don't we get this over with so we can all breathe easier?"

They moved into the tea room as a string quartet played on. Several people sat at tables around the room, including Killian and Emma. After some heated debate, it was determined that Emma wasn't going to join them as they didn't want Leopold to feel cornered and run off. She had insisted on being there, though, and convinced Killian to join her as backup. They looked like a normal couple on date but Regina could see how tense they were as she gave them a little wave. Emma waved back while Killian nodded in acknowledgement.

Regina then spotted their table. Nat Cole and Edgar Gold were familiar sights now to her, so her eyes went to the man sitting between them—Leopold Blanchard. It had been ten years since security had escorted her from his office to her car so she could clean it out before being put in a cab to go home. The years hadn't been kind to him and he looked for older than he was. What little hair he had left was pure white and his brown eyes were sunken in. He looked like he had lost a lot of weight and she watched as his hand trembled as he took a sip of coffee. Everything reminded her of her father and she wondered if Leopold was sick. And if he was, she doubted Mary Margaret knew. It would be just like him to protect her from such a horrible truth.

Nat Cole saw her first. His smile twisted into a scowl and he rose from the table as his eyes darkened. "Your father said you were bringing friends, Mary Margaret."

"Regina and Robin are our friends," Mary Margaret replied, frowning.

"Well, I think it's best if your friends back out now before we have problems," Nat said, moving his jacket back to reveal a holster with a gun in it. Regina's blood ran cold and she felt Robin tense up beside her.

David held open his jacket to show off his own weapon as well as his badge. "Robin and Regina are going to join us and it won't be a problem. Understand?"

Nat let his jacket fall back into place, covering his gun again as he sat back down. "I don't appreciate this."

Regina stopped listening as her eyes finally met Leopold's. He glanced over her, no doubt taking her in. She grew self-conscious of the ways her pregnancy had changed her body, the changes that had made her feel beautiful just the day before when she was with Robin as well as Emma and Mary Margaret. Her face was fuller and she knew that though she was covered up, it was still clear the same was true of her breasts. She was almost a full cup-size bigger and while the dress hid her bump, it clung to her wider hips. Hunger filled Leo's eyes and she thought she was going to throw up—but not because of the Beans.

Gentle pressure on her shoulder brought her back and she realized Robin was encouraging her to sit. Her knees buckled and she sank into her chair. Robin pushed it in before taking his seat.

"Since I'm sure this is an ambush, why don't we dispense with the niceties?" Nat sneered in her direction.

Mary Margaret took her hand. "Regina has something to say and she deserves to be heard. Robin, David and I are here to make sure she is. Regina?"

Releasing Mary Margaret's hand, Regina reached into her bag and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. She opened it up and laid it on the table. It was type written, the final product of hours spent talking it through with Dr. Espenson and Robin, and she cleared her throat as she began to read: "Leopold, you raped me ten years ago."

"You know I despise that word and it hurts me when you use it," Leopold interjected, a comment Regina had heard often ten year ago.

"Hush," Mary Margaret chided her father like an unruly child in a classroom. "Regina is speaking now. You listen."

Gratitude filled Regina and she met Leopold's eyes as she continued. "I don't care what you convinced yourself about us or what you call it. I was an unwilling participant who sometimes had to be dragged to your office by security. My choice was taken from me and my pleas ignored for you own sick enjoyment.

"I loved working at Blanchard Financials. I loved coming to work every day and left with a satisfied feeling. I admired you, Leopold, and felt like I was part of your family. I trusted you and you shattered all of that. And you kept hammering the pieces until my life was nothing but dust."

She paused to collect herself, tears spilling down her cheek unchecked. Mary Margaret pressed a tissue into her hand and she dabbed her eyes with it.

Leopold continued to watch her with an unreadable expression so she didn't know if she was getting through to him or not. He leaned forward. "I've never known you to be melodramatic, Regina. You're giving in to hysterics."

"She's been traumatized," Robin replied, clenching his fist. "By you, you arse."

Regina covered his fist with her hand. "Robin, please."

"I won't let him speak to you like you're a child having a tantrum." He glanced at Leopold but made no other motion toward him.

"But that's exactly what she's doing," Leopold replied.

Mary Margaret frowned. "Daddy! I told you that you're to listen. And you're really to listen, not tune her out. Trust me, I'll know."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Work became hell," Regina continued to read, finding her spot again. "I had no one to turn to because I was already isolated. No one wanted to associate with the Evil Queen, especially after my role in sending Michael Tillman to prison. And I couldn't quit because you refused my resignation letter. I also feared if I just stopped showing up, the police would bang down my door and throw me in a cell next to Michael.

"So I kept coming in but I was switched off. I felt nothing, cared about nothing. I showed up, did my work, answered when you called even though I knew what it meant, and then I went home. I retreated into myself all my relationships grew strained."

Mary Margaret laid her hand over Regina's, no doubt still guilty about her behavior during that time no matter how much Regina insisted she had nothing to be guilty for. She took a deep breath. "You took everything from me. My fiancé, the career I loved, my trust, my naivete, my belief that the world was inherently good…you took away my sense of self, leaving me adrift in a sea of uncertainty."

"Oh, please," Nat scoffed. "You were a whore. Your fiancé left you because of that. And since you were unable to trap Leo, you're now claiming rape. Just own up to being a slut, Regina, and leave us be."

"Nat," Leo barked, though his voice was scratchy. It still carried a warning in it.

Regina felt Robin tense up and she squeezed his knee under the table as she moved her even gaze to Nat. "You can believe whatever you want. It doesn't change the truth. I was raped by your friend, repeatedly."

"I see where this going," Nat said, shifting in his seat. "How much do you want, Regina?"

Though Robin clenched his fist, she was calm. Regina had expected that question as these were men who were used to throwing money at a problem to make it disappear. "I don't want money."

"Then what do you want?" Gold asked, speaking for the first time.

"I want freedom," she replied. Seeing Nat shift in his seat again, she held up her hand. "I'm not asking you to turn yourself in or to talk to the DA. I just wanted you to know the utter devastation you caused to my life. The Regina Mills you knew is dead, Leopold. You killed her."

Leopold jumped up. "I did no such thing. And I won't sit here any longer to listen to this."

"You don't have to," Nat replied, standing up as well.

Robin also stood, leaning over the table. "You two will sit back down and finish listening to her or I will sit you down myself."

"Is that a threat?" Nat once again pushed his jacket back, his hand closing around his gun handle. Regina's heart stopped and she looked up at Robin, willing him to sit down as her voice failed her.

David stood at this point as well and Regina saw Killian rise, surveying their table with narrowed eyes. Like he had done earlier, David pushed his jacket back to reveal his own gun. "Don't make me have to arrest you, Nat."

"I have a permit for this," Nat replied.

"Not to conceal. And remember that Mayor Spencer and the city council are cracking down on violators," David reminded him.

Nat let his jacket fall back into place as he sat down. Leopold and Robin continued to glare at each other though. "Are you her knight in shining armor?" the older man asked, almost sneering.

Robin shook his head. "Regina doesn't need one. I'm here to give her moral support and make sure she gets heard."

Leopold softened. "Why are we arguing? We both are alike. We're successful men who know how special Regina is. We both love her."

She bristled at that comment and Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're nothing alike. I know how special Regina is and I love her. You don't know what love is. You just used her like a toy."

"Robin…" Leo started again.

Mary Margaret stood now. "Daddy, sit down. Regina isn't done yet."

At first, Regina didn't think he would sit down but after several antagonizing seconds, he finally did. The others—including Killian over at his table—all sat down as well. Regina nodded, finding her spot on her paper again.

"I also wanted you to see the Regina Mills who rose from the ashes. To see the woman who taped herself back together and moved on, thanks to a father who recognized she was in distress and got her to someone who she could trust to help her. I stopped my spiral into depression, I went back to school and got a new degree. I found a new career I loved and through the children I took care of, especially Grace and Roland, I remembered that the world is inherently good."

She took a deep breath, lifting the hand she had tucked in Robin's onto the table for Leopold to see. "I found love with someone who, along with my father, reminded me what a real man is. Robin may not be perfect but I feel safe with him. He gave me the courage and strength to tell my story, and has done nothing but love me as I struggle through this.

"And I have been fortunate to have such amazing friends who have done the same." Regina turned to take Mary Margaret's hand again, giving her and David a grateful smile. "I wouldn't be here without them."

"That's lovely, dearie, but what does that have to do with your freedom?" Gold asked, rolling the "r" in the last word.

"Because I have built this life mostly over the last year. Until now, I wasn't really living. I was going through the motions. Something was holding me back. And it was the fear that you or Leopold could come and yank everything from out under my feet if I made even the slightest wrong move. I couldn't even tell the man I loved the whole truth and had a lawyer look over your NDA to see what I could tell him.

"That NDA, by the way, can't be enforced," she said. "Whoever wrote it didn't have much legal knowledge. I've also turned over a lot of evidence from back then. So you can't hurt me anymore. I am telling you that you have no power over my life and me. Now that I've finally gotten to tell you what you did and how you made me feel, I can walk out of here and stop looking over my shoulder. I can finally live my life."

Nat chuckled. "I'm sure you convinced yourself that the NDA is worthless, but I doubt Leo or Gold here would've put themselves in such a situation."

Leopold stopped meeting her eyes and shifted in his seat. Nat's smug look fell away and his eyes grew wider. "Leo? You did make sure the NDA was sound, right?"

"There wasn't much time to have the lawyers look it over," Leopold admitted. "I took a template they once sent me and then I added everything I didn't want Regina doing. Then Gold and I made her sign it before we would let her leave. One of my lawyers nearly had a heart attack when I told him about it and he said we needed to pray Regina never challenged it."

"Leopold," Gold hissed. "I never knew that. Do you think I would've gone into this if I knew we could easily be defeated?"

Leopold turned his head, fixing his dull eyes on Gold. "Why did you get into this, Gold? Everything was fine as long as Regina didn't know the NDA wasn't binding and so kept her mouth shut. We were free and we had the money."

"My reasons are my own," Gold huffed, looking away from the other man. "Still, I wish you had told me that."

Regina bit back a laugh that had bubbled up as she watched the three men sitting across from her. For years they had loomed as larger-than-life figures and now they seemed like the Three Stooges. They were silly old men and she had nothing to fear from them anymore.

The revelation made it feel like a weight was taken off her shoulders and she relaxed, leaning toward Robin. It allowed him to press a light kiss to her head as she smiled, relishing her freedom.

"Is that what you wanted?" Nat snapped. "You wanted to hear that the NDA was useless? That Leopold screwed up? Are you taping this?"

David shifted in his seat. "That sounds pretty paranoid, Nat. Have you spoken to someone about that?"

"What do you know? You're just a public servant," Nat spat.

"Such disrespect for the police," Robin chided. "You should be ashamed."

Leopold leaned closer to Regina, reaching for her hands. She pulled them away, placing them on her lap. He sighed, clasping his hands instead. "Regina, I think we need to talk…"

"No," she said. "I said what I needed to say. You can think whatever you need to in order to sleep at night, but I have told you my truth and shown you what you did to my life. There is nothing more to say."

"I think if we clear the air…"

"No." Her voice was firm and she glared at him.

Leopold started to turn red. "You're being unreasonable, Regina. I would never hurt you."

"Except you did, over and over again. You ignored how uncomfortable I was with the embezzling scheme in the first place and threatened my loved ones to get me to go along. You ignored when I didn't want to frame Michael Tillman and then ignored how everyone else froze me out, ostracizing me more. You ripped up my resignation letter and then threw me on a couch, tearing off my clothes and raping me. And then you continued to rape me over and over. Maybe, maybe once upon a time you wouldn't have hurt me. But the last six months I spent at Blanchard Financials—and beyond—were filled with nothing but you hurting me." Regina glared at him, panting as she wished she could set him on fire with her eyes.

"Regina, that's not what happened," he said.

Robin scowled. "Are you calling her a liar?"

"I'm just saying that she may not be remembering what happened correctly," Leopold argued. "She may have a different perception now."

"You're trying to get her to see things your way."

"Yes!" Leopold looked relieved, as if thinking that Robin saw things from his perspective.

Robin nodded. "Because you the one who won't admit that you raped Regina."

"Will everyone stop using that awful word? I did not rape you, Regina. You never seemed unwilling," Leopold said through clenched teeth.

She scoffed, unable to believe he had the audacity to say that. "Really? My shouts for you to stop or the fact I kept trying to claw your face off weren't clues enough? The fact I cried every time just a coincidence?"

"You like it rough," he protested, weakly.

"No, I don't," she replied.

He chuckled. "That's what you're saying now…"

"That's what she's always been saying," Robin interjected. "You're just too stubborn and proud to admit the truth. You're believing the lies Nat is telling you—that you're a good person. You're not, Leopold. You're just a rapist who coerced a woman who trusted you into doing your dirty work so you could keep your hands clean."

Regina turned to marvel at Robin, listening to him stick up for her and to say things she doubted anyone had ever said to Leopold Blanchard's face before. She worried how he would react but more importantly, how Nat would try to protect Leo from the harsh reality of the situation.

"Robin, I would advise you to watch your words," Nat said, voice cold. "We're all still very powerful men on this side of the table."

"Correction. You once were powerful men. Now you're just aging relics of the past who refuse to bow out because you don't want the word to advance past the stage where you once controlled everything. You hate losing power," Robin responded. "And I understand it…"

"You understand nothing." Leopold glared at him.

Robin stood, leaning over the table. "I understand it very well, Leopold. Rape is more about dominance and control and power than sex…"

"STOP!" Leopold stood up, almost knocking heads with Robin. "I know it must boil your blood to think it, but I was with your girlfriend and had sex with her. Sex, despite her insistence, that she enjoyed. I gave her what she wanted. I doubt you could."

Regina pressed a hand to her stomach, not sure if her stomach was turning from butterflies or nausea. Leopold really convinced himself that they were in a relationship and that he was being romantic. She wasn't sure if she found it frightening or pitiful.

Fear gripped her as Robin gripped Leopold's shirt, yanking the man halfway over the table. "She didn't want what you gave her. So don't pretend this was some romantic thing, Leopold. It wasn't."

"You weren't there," Leopold shot back.

"And you should thank your lucky stars I wasn't," Robin growled, "or you would be six feet under."

Regina and Nat jumped up at the same time. She rested her hand on Robin's arm, applying pressure in hopes of getting him to let Leopold go. "Please. He's not worth jail."

"Listen to her, Locksley. For once, she's talking reasonably," Nat said.

Robin's jaw tensed up. "Shut up, Nat."

"Robin," Regina pleaded. "Please. For me. Let him go."

It seemed like an eternity but probably only a few seconds before Robin released Leopold's shirt. He allowed Regina to ease him back into a chair, though he was still glaring at the older man.

Leopold smoothed down the wrinkles. "And you say I'm the monster, Regina? I think this proves your judgement is certainly poor when it comes to discerning good men from bad."

"Daddy!" Mary Margaret admonished, as Regina glared at Leopold. Mary Margaret continued. "Sit down. You're being worse than a child."

Nat rounded on Mary Margaret. "Are you just here to stab your father in the back and insult him the entire time?"

"Nat," Leo chided softly, sitting back down. "Leave her alone."

"She's on Regina's side."

Leopold looked hurt. "I know. I'm not sure why…"

"I didn't want to believe the worst in you, Daddy, but the emotion in Regina's voice when she told that story…" Mary Margaret paused, collecting herself. "Then there was the fact you were using escorts at the same time, paying for sex…How obsessed you were with Regina, the fake relationship…It all made sense. That's why I flew down to confront you. Because I needed to know, not because I needed to keep you on some pedestal. You got knocked down off that a long time ago."

"Mary Margaret…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, I've apologized a thousand times for what I did to your mother."

She nodded but she was close to tears. "You've never apologized for what you did to Regina, though, even when I thought all you did was set her up to take the fall to cover up your use of escorts. Hearing you now, I don't think you care about what you did to her at all. You're trying to convince her that you were in the right and ignoring her feelings. What would Mom say if she could see you now? Because I think she would be as disappointed in you as I am."

The light left Leo's eyes and he seemed to sag, aging even more before Regina's eyes. He shrank back in his chair as Nat leaned forward. "Haven't you done enough damage now?"

"He needed to hear the truth." Mary Margaret leaned forward as well. "And there's something you need to hear. I reached out to some of the other shareholders and we're all very concerned that pursuing embezzlement charges against Regina isn't in the company's best interest, especially with us losing clients over it. There's going to be an emergency shareholder meeting to discuss our faith in the board and senior leadership. I think there are going to be some changes coming."

Nat smirked. "You think so? May I remind you that I'm the principal shareholder, Mary Margaret."

"But not the only one," she said, pulling out a piece of paper from her purse. "Regina helped me do some research and it turns out that between the stocks my father has gifted me over the years as well as the ones I inherited from my mother, I'm also a principal shareholder. In fact, I own more shares than you. You own the third most, after another principal shareholder—Neal Cassidy."

Regina frowned. She had discovered that Mary Margaret was a principal shareholder for Blanchard Financials but hadn't looked any further. The name Neal Cassidy was a familiar one to her but she told herself that there could be several people who share the same name as Emma's former boyfriend.

It had to be coincidence.

"Who is Neal Cassidy?" Nat asked.

"My son," Gold replied softly. "He took his mother's name when he turned eighteen. I haven't had much contact with him though I gave him some shares on his eighteenth, twenty-first and twenty-fifth birthdays. If Milah is no longer with us…well, then he has my ex-wife's shares too."

A Neal Cassidy with a mother named Milah…it was no coincidence. Emma had dated Gold's estranged son on and off for almost a decade. _It really is a small world after all_ , Regina thought.

Nat rubbed his face with his hand as Mary Margaret continued: "I think it's time for a change of direction for the organization, starting with the board of directors and the senior leadership. I'm sure there will be other shareholders who agree."

"That will happen over my dead body," Nat hissed. "I'm the only one who is keeping your father's best interest in mind since you've aligned yourself with this lying slut!"

"Nat! Enough," Leopold scolded, frowning.

Nat scowled. "No! I'm going to clean up this mess you've created, Leo, and then we will never speak of it again. God, I always thought you had more common sense than to try to reason with a scorned mistress!"

As Leopold sputtered, Nat turned back to Regina. "Seriously, how much do you want? For your so-called pain and suffering?"

"Not a damn cent," she repeated. "I came and told him what his actions did to me, how they affected my life. And now I'm going to forgive you, Leopold. Not to absolve you from what you did. No, you've damned himself. And not so I can forget because I will never forget. Because it will help me finally release the anger I've been carrying around. Only then will I truly be free of you and can finally live my life again."

She stood and Robin followed her, raising his hand. "Can you give me one moment?"

"Of course," she said, nodding.

He turned to the three men and leaned against the table, glaring at them. "If any of you try to contact Regina or hurt her in anyway, you will have to answer to me. I'm generally not a violent man, but I will not let anyone hurt my family. Am I clear?"

"You heard him, officer," Nat said to David. "He just threatened us."

David looked nonchalant. "Did he? I must not have been listening."

Nat stood, coming nose-to-nose with Robin. "It's not wise to threaten me, Locksley. Despite what you think, I _do_ have powerful connections."

"So do I," Robin replied. "I also a very good security service ready to keep my family safe. I will know if you try anything. And I will take you down in any way possible."

Regina watched his hand as it inched toward one of the knives on the table. He had always had a protective streak and she knew he had ordered her mother and Zelena to stay away from her, but she had never seen him get violent. It wasn't who he was and she needed to end this ugliness before it consumed him as much as it had consumed her.

She lay her hand over his. "They aren't worth the energy you're expending."

"They're not," he said, "but you are."

He turned to look at her and she gave him a soft smile. "Let's just go home. I've said everything I needed to say and got the peace I was looking for."

"Okay." Robin took her hand, leading her away from the table. She clutched his hand tightly, still feeling the anger radiating from him. But with every step, tension seemed to seep from his body.

Nat's voice, though, echoed behind them: "Remember my warning, Locksley. You're choosing ruin."

"No," Robin said, stopping their progress to the front door. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm choosing love."

Nat's scoff seemed to echo around them. "If that's so, Regina, you should probably ask yourself why he's still wearing his wedding ring."

The tension returned to Robin's body and she saw him grinding his teeth. Afraid that another confrontation would just end in disaster, she tugged on his hand. "Don't pay him any mind. Let's just go to the car, okay?"

They didn't say anything until they were out of the hotel, waiting for Marco to come around with the car. She took his hands, purposefully rubbing his gold wedding band with her thumb. "Nat Cole is an asshole. Don't let him get to you. I have never minded that you wear Marian's ring and I won't force you to take it off. You do that when you feel ready, okay?"

"How did this go from me supporting you to you comforting me?" he asked, trying to smile. Anger and something else lurked behind his eyes and Regina wanted to kiss them away.

She rose on her tiptoes to kiss him. He leaned into it and she squeezed his hands as Marco pulled up. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Are you?" he countered.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh summer air, Regina nodded and smiled. "I do. For the first time in a long time, I do."

"Then I do as well," he replied, relaxing as he opened the door for her. He nodded. "Milady?"

She climbed in and he followed, closing the door behind him. As Marco drove off, she cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She felt safe, content and free.

* * *

Emma got home not long after Robin and Regina. While Regina had already changed out of her dress, Emma stayed in hers as they curled up on the couch with Henry to watch a movie together. The two women were soon sound asleep using Henry's shoulders as pillows. It was clear he didn't mind and as Robin approached, he carefully raised a finger to his lips. "I love it when my girls fall asleep on me. Don't worry about them."

Robin nodded before heading upstairs. He found Roland in his room, happily playing with his many toys. Leaning against the door, Robin just watched his son at play for a bit before deciding to go workout for a while. It would help him clear his head, he figured, and give him something to do.

Something to chase away Nat Cole's words.

They echoed in his head as he opened the door to the room he had shared with Marian, fiddling with his wedding right as he surveyed the room. Marian's dress was still draped over her favorite armchair. On the table next to it was the book she had meant to take with her to California. He remembered how upset she had been when she realized she had forgotten it. Robin had teasingly offered to overnight to her and he could hear her eyeroll over the phone.

Robin turned his head and spotted the makeup she hadn't taken with her all still lined up on her vanity. Pictures of their family were tucked into the mirror, smiling faces frozen in time. Her wooden jewelry box sat on a shelf right below the one where the Teddy bear Robin had won for Marian on one of their early dates sat. The only things that were really missing were his own items, which he moved back to his old bedroom, and one of Marian's pillows, the one he had slept with for months after her death. He had finally allowed it to be washed after he had started dating Regina.

While he had moved on with Regina, Robin hadn't truly let Marian go. Not while he allowed this room to stand preserved as a shrine to her. She wouldn't have wanted that—she would've wanted him and Roland to remember her fondly and cherish the memories in their lives, not frozen like his beloved Star Wars collection.

"Robin? Mate, is something wrong?" Will came up behind him, gently laying a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin shook his head. "Everything's fine. Do you think you can get boxes next time you're in town?"

Will paused, surprised. "Of course. If you're ready…"

"I am," Robin confirmed, his mind already planning ahead. He would save things he knew Marian would've wanted Roland to have and then he'd let Paul and Vivienne come get anything they wanted. The rest he would box up and donate to charity, just like Marian would've wanted.

His friend nodded. "Then I'll get the boxes. What are you going to do with the room?"

"I have to talk it over with Regina, but I'm thinking of expanding the nursery. We are expecting twins you know." Robin turned to him, grinning.

"Oh, I know," Will groaned before checking his watch. "I'm going to start dinner. You sure you're okay?"

Robin glanced around the room before nodding with a smile. "Yeah, I really am."

"Good. I'll see you downstairs then when dinner is ready." Will clapped Robin on the shoulder before heading out of the room.

Robin took one deep breath before closing the door, heading down to his bedroom. If he was truly letting Marian go, there was one more thing he needed to do—and not because he was caving to Nat Cole. Regina told him to wait until he was ready.

He was ready.

Standing in front of his vanity, he pulled out his small jewelry box. He lifted the lid and then slid off the gold band that had become like a second skin to him. Robin raised it to his lips, kissing the metal. "Goodbye, Marian," he whispered before dropped it into the box and closing the lid.

* * *

Regina wandered into the bedroom from the bathroom, yawning as she tossed her clothes into the hamper. "I feel like I just want to climb into bed and sleep for days."

"So you wouldn't be up for one dance?" Robin asked, shaking the little remote to the sound system as he stood next to the bed. She noticed he had lit candles placed on the nightstands and his vanity.

She crossed her arms. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I think the first day of the rest of our lives is a pretty good occasion, don't you?" He held out his hand to her.

Regina reached out to take it when she paused, realizing it was his left hand. And that it was now missing something very important. "Your ring."

"I took it off," he replied.

"I told you not to let Nat Cole get to you," she said, frowning. "I meant it when I said I didn't care."

He nodded, taking her hand. "I know. But it was time. Marian was my past. You're my future, Regina."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she cursed her hormones as she leaned against him. "You're my future too."

"Then dance with me," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist as he held up the remote again. "Please."

She nodded. "Does this count toward the dances I owe you?"

"Yes, it does." He pressed the play button and the soft strains of Berlin's "Take My Breath Away" filled the room as he took her hand in his.

Regina chuckled. "Really?"

"I'm a sucker for this song," he admitted. "I absolutely love it. Will teases me to kingdom come over it."

"What about the movie?" she asked, swaying in time with him.

"I guess the movie's okay," he replied. "Why?"

"Because I just got this image of you and Will going down to the beach and recreating the volleyball scene every summer." Regina rested her chin on his shoulder, hiding her grin from him.

He tensed up for a moment before relaxing again. "Not every summer. Only once, maybe twice."

"Uh huh." She made a mental note to ask Will if he had any pictures, imagining he would be willing to offer them up.

They lapsed into silence, just listening to the music as they slowly spun in circles next to their bed. Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in Robin's arms and his body pressed against hers. Nothing sexual but still intimate at the same time.

She turned her head and nuzzled his neck, inhaling his forest scent. It made her feel like they were dancing outdoors, under the stars. Maybe they could do that one day.

The future was theirs and brighter than ever.

* * *

 **A/N** : Regina confronted Leopold and is now ready to move on with her life. It looks like a bit of Wish!Robin came out in Robin in this chapter, but he's already proven himself to be very protective of his family—especially Regina.

I know a lot of us are disappointed with the direction it appears Robin's return arc is taking and trust me, I'm one of you. I advise lots and lots of fanfiction.

In the next chapter, we'll have some lighthearted family moments and some more romantic OQ movements as our favorite couple tries to get its groove back now that Leo's been excised from their lives. Though not completely, I must add. The embezzlement arc is not yet over. What will become of the shareholders' meeting? Will Emma find out her ex is in town? And will Leopold ever tell the truth?

Stay tuned!

-Mac


	25. Summer Fun

**Chapter 25: Summer Fun**

Regina padded out of the bathroom and into the sundrenched bedroom. It was earlier than she had wanted to wake up but it seemed her bladder had other ideas. Or rather the two Beans sitting on it did. She rubbed her small bump. "Mommy didn't need such an early wake up call," she told her unborn children.

She studied Robin, who was still sound asleep. He laid on his back, one arm stretched over her empty side of the bed and the other resting on his stomach. His hair shone like a halo from a few sunbeams falling across their bed. Regina smiled at the angelic sight before climbing back into bed, curling next to him.

They had gone to see Dr. Espenson the day before to talk about what had happened at the confrontation. She was proud of Regina and happy that she was ready to move on. Robin expressed concern over how angry and violent he almost got, but Dr. Espenson believed it was just due to the extraordinary circumstances. She offered to talk about it further with him in private sessions and he had accepted. Regina had agreed with Dr. Espenson's belief, feeling absolutely safe with Robin, but she knew his response had bothered him, so she supported his wish to talk about it with Dr. Espenson.

Regina had then said she wanted to work on restoring the intimacy between her and Robin. He told her not to rush but she knew it was time. Removing Leopold from her life took away that distraction. They could then focus on their relationship and she knew the intimacy they once shared would return—hopefully better than before.

She rested against his side and he curled his arm around her as his head rolled to face her. There was movement under his eyelids and she knew he was waking up. Regina tilted her head up, kissing under his jaw.

He moaned, kissing her forehead. "What time is it?" he asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Early," she replied. "Nature called."

"Oh, I remember that. It's only going to get worse." He kissed her forehead again as she groaned. "So, do you want to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head, tracing his lips with her finger. "I was thinking we could take advantage of being the only ones awake."

He hummed, sucking her finger in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. It sent a hot jolt straight to her core as she grabbed onto his shirt with her free hand. With a good tug, she pulled him with her as she rolled flat onto her back.

Robin hovered over her, arms on either side of her body. He kissed her hand after releasing her finger, smiling at her. "Are you sure about this? I thought we agreed to go slow."

"I'm fine," she assured him, running her hands down his strong arms. "I'll let you know when I'm not. I promise."

"Okay," he said, nuzzling her nose.

She almost laughed at the situation. He was worried that some kisses and maybe some petting would be too much for her while she carried his children. Yet she knew their situation wasn't a normal one and bit back her laughter, grateful that he was so understanding.

He kissed her and she wound her arms around his neck, playing with the soft hair at his neck. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth up to him easily. Robin slipped his tongue in, sweeping her mouth.

Regina bent her knees as Robin's body sank closer to hers. His hands toyed with the edge of her t-shirt, warm fingers brushing against the skin underneath as their tongues now battled for dominance.

She broke the kiss, panting as she said: "Go ahead. You can touch me."

"I don't want to hurt you. I know…I know breasts can get sensitive during pregnancy," he replied, voice hoarse as his breath ghosted over the skin on her neck.

"Mine aren't," she assured him, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside. "So you better get your fill of them while you can."

He chuckled, cupping one with his right hand. She moaned as his thumb flicked over her nipple, watching as it grew firm and pert. "Just like that," she said. "Don't forget the other one."

"Never," he said, bringing his other hand up to her other breast. His lips closed on a pressure point in her neck and she gasped from the dual sensations coursing through her.

She closed her eyes, digging her fingers into his silken locks, and enjoyed this moment. It felt like it had been eternity since they had been like this, acted on their desires for each other. Dull pleasure gathered deep inside her, a hot pool starting to leak out and wet her panties. Regina gave herself over to him, his warm hands and his magic tongue.

Tugging on his hair, she got him to turn his attention back to her lips. She kissed him open-mouthed, tongue once again dancing with his as he moaned this time. His hands slid from her breasts to her back, pressing her closer to him. Regina felt his half-hard cock through their pajama pants as she hooked a leg over his.

"I have missed this," he confessed, nipping at her ear. "Just you and me, entwined and kissing."

She chuckled, kissing him again. "I've missed this too. I've missed us."

He nuzzled her neck. "We have all the time in the world to work on us. I promise you that."

"I know. Now, stop talking and keep kissing." She smirked before pulling him close, pressing her lips to his.

Robin's hand slid down her back, cupping her ass through her pajamas. She grinned into the kiss, glad that some things never changed—he was still as fascinated with her rear as ever. As he massaged it, she let his ever-present pine scent wash over her and make her head spin. This was how she wanted to spend all her mornings, wrapped up in Robin and the way he made her feel—safe, loved, and cherished.

* * *

"Well, you two look happy this morning," Emma commented as they entered the kitchen, smirking at them. "Enjoying yourselves already?"

Regina was more focused on the mug in her friend's hand and the tantalizing smells coming from it, making her wish for just one sip of the delicious brew inside even though she knew she needed to stay away from it for the sake of the Beans. She only hummed in response, fingers reaching of their own accord for the mug.

Emma pulled it away as Robin placed a glass in her hand. "Will made you a strawberry banana smoothie to drink instead," he told her, kissing her cheek.

Regina sighed, taking a sip of the sweet concoction. "Thank you, Will. I still wish this was coffee."

"I know," Will said, cutting up some fruit for the waffles he was making. "All in good time."

Emma continued to smirk at her and Regina scowled. "Are you so smug because you can have coffee and I can't?"

"No. It's because you have to cover up a hickey and I don't," Emma replied, taking a sip from her mug.

Regina's hand flew up to her neck as her eyes widened. "I do not have a hickey."

"Yeah, you do. Robin marked you right here." Will pointed to the right side of his neck and she hurried to the nearest mirror to check it out, thrusting her glass into Robin's hand.

She paused, spotting the telltale purpling on her neck. It was right below her ear, a place Robin definitely loved to nibble. Regina frowned, trying to rearrange her hair to hide it before Roland or her father found it.

Robin appeared in the mirror as he pushed back her hair, displaying the hickey again. "Come on. It's not that bad."

"No worse than the one Regina gave you," Emma commented.

Turning around, Regina bit back a laugh when she saw a similar purple mark where Robin's neck met his shoulder. She brushed it gingerly. "Oops."

"I won't hide mine if you don't hide yours," he said, giving her a grin that sent a jolt of warmth right down to her core.

She almost melted into him but she resisted. "What about Roland? Or my father? What will we tell them?"

"We'll just tell Roland you have a boo-boo and as for your father…Well, we are having twins together, Regina. I'm sure your father can figure out what we sometimes do in bed," Robin replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Regina pressed her lips together, wanting to be annoyed with him but more tempted to laugh. "It doesn't mean we have to flaunt it in front of him."

"What do you call this bump of yours?" he asked, slipping a hand under her t-shirt to cup said bump.

She shook her head. "There's a difference between a baby bump and a hickey and you know it."

"Okay, okay," he allowed. "I just don't see why you feel the need to hide it. We're amongst friends and family. And we both can deal with Emma's and Will's teasing."

"Us? Tease them? Now would we do that?" Will asked Emma.

She frowned, shaking her head. "Never."

Regina leaned past Robin, giving both a look before turning her attention back to Robin. "Can you please just let me cover it up? It'll make me feel better."

He sighed, rubbing her arms. "Whatever makes you comfortable, lovely. Though I still contend it's nothing to be ashamed of. We're not teenagers anymore."

"He's still my father," she replied, unable to express it any other way. She knew she was an adult, that she was in a stable and serious relationship with Robin and that she was pregnant. Yet everything told her to cover up the hickey anyway.

Robin smiled, adjusting her hair just so around her face. He nodded, pleased with his handiwork. "There. You can't see it."

"Thank you," Regina said, rubbing his cheek with her hand and letting his scruff tickle her palm.

The door opened as Henry shuffled into kitchen, leaning on his walker. Regina and Emma both lurched toward him. "Why aren't you using the wheelchair, Daddy?" she asked him.

"I felt a bit stronger and decided to try the walker," he replied, batting her away. "This is an improvement, don't you think?"

Regina relaxed, smiling. "Yes, Daddy, it is."

"I hope this improvement comes with an appetite," Will said. "I made waffles."

Henry's eyes lit up. "I love waffles. I'll definitely have some. Maybe with some blueberries, if you have any?"

"I think we might." Will drifted over to the fridge, opening it to check for the requested fruit.

"Come on, Daddy. Why don't we all sit down?" Regina took her smoothie from where Robin had set it down as she headed toward the table. Emma and Robin followed her, encouraging Henry to take a seat as well.

Glancing around, Henry turned to her. "Where's the little one this morning? I'm surprised he's not already running around."

"Good point," Robin said, frowning as he stood. "I'll go get Roland. Hopefully he's just playing with his toys and not sick."

He disappeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later, Roland in hand. Once they hit the bottom stair, Roland let go and raced toward Regina. "Good morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, sweetheart." She wrapped her arm around him and held him close. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Did you and the twins?" he asked, patting her stomach.

Regina kissed her forehead. "Yes, we did. Thank you for asking. Now why don't you sit down and enjoy your waffle?"

He nodded, taking his seat between Robin and Regina as Will set plates in front of everyone. Roland eagerly drowned his waffle in syrup as everyone watched, chuckling. "Save some for everyone else," Robin warned.

"I will," Roland said, setting the sticky bottle down. He dove into his waffles as the adults all watched him.

Regina glanced out the backdoors, catching sight of the lake. The sun shone on its waters and she could see a few dark blobs bobbing amongst the waves, meaning people were starting to arrive to beat the summer heat. It gave her an idea.

"Who wants to go to the lake today?" she asked, smiling at the others.

Roland gasped and smiled, bouncing in his seat. "I want to go, Mom!"

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, reaching over to take her hand as he gave her a knowing look. Emma was giving her a similar look.

Taking a deep breath, Regina nodded. "I am. I'm fine in the pool, so I doubt the lake will be any different. Besides, I'll have both of you, right?"

"Of course," Robin assured her, smiling.

Emma hesitated, though, as she glanced at Henry. "I'm not sure if I can go."

"Nonsense," he replied. "You go and have fun. I'll be fine here in the house."

"Besides, I'll be here. I can get some cleaning done with you lot out of the way," Will said.

Robin twisted in his chair, frowning. "You sure? You can always come down with us to the lake. You're more family than employee."

Will chuckled. "I know that, mate. But I really mean it. I can give this house a good scrubbing while you're out and watch Henry."

"I'm not entirely an invalid," Henry grumbled. "I don't need a babysitter like I'm a child."

"I know you hate it, Daddy, but you know it's not like that. You need help with your medicine and your oxygen." Regina patted his hand, hoping he came around. She would hate to leave him with Will while he was in one of his moods.

He sighed. "I know, I know. I just hate to put people out because I'm sick."

"You're not putting me out," Will insisted. "You relax, I'll clean, they'll be out of the way at the lake. It's win-win."

"Well, if that's settled, I think we should eat up so we can start to digest and head down to the lake," Robin said, smiling at everyone. "What do you say?"

Regina grinned, diving back into her waffle so she could get to what promised to be a fun family day sooner.

* * *

About an hour later, the small party of four trooped down from Nottingham toward Lake Nostros. Roland held both Regina's and Robin's hands, happily skipping between the two as they navigated the stone steps leading onto the boardwalk. Robin carried some chairs while Emma touted a cooler and some toys for Roland. They had debated with Regina, finally allowing her to carry the beach bag with their towels and sunscreen.

They found a good spot on the sand, setting up their chairs and an umbrella. Regina pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and lathered Roland up in it. He giggled as she did that, which made Robin smile.

"Alright, let me blow up your floaties and you'll be good to go," Regina said, reaching into the bag.

Roland shook his head. "I think I'm okay without them, Mom."

She hesitated, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, voice confident. "I'm a big boy now."

Robin's heart stopped at those words and he blinked away tears as Regina kissed Roland's forehead. He watched as his son took Emma's hand and let her lead him down to the water, a tightness in his chest over the fact that his son was in fact growing up and fearing it was happening too fast.

"Robin? Can you put some sunscreen on me?" she asked, holding out the bottle she had just used on Roland.

He turned his attention to Regina, taking the bottle as she pulled her white cover up over her head. She had on a black bikini, displaying her bigger breasts as well as the swell in her abdomen. It wasn't as big as she feared, but it was enough to show she was pregnant to everyone else. Robin thought she looked absolutely beautiful and he smiled as he rubbed the white lotion into her skin, realizing that even though Roland was growing up, he was going to have a chance to experience the first few years of his children's life yet again.

"Robin?" she asked, trying to look back over her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Smiling, he shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her, turning her to face him. "Not a thing."

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as well. "Good. Now, shall we head into the lake? That water looks very inviting."

"You ready for this?" He slid his arms back around so he could take her hand. "You want to do this just like the pool?"

"I think that would be best," she said, lacing their fingers together as they headed down to the water.

The waves gently lapped at their feet as their toes sank into the wet sand. Robin held Regina's hand as they entered the lake, wading further and further in. The water was cool at first but soon warmed up the longer they stayed in it. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "We can go in further."

Robin paused. "You sure? I think this is a good depth."

"I know I can go in deeper. I can still touch the floor. As long as I can do that, I'm fine," she replied.

He nodded. "Just let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay?"

They moved until the water covered her breasts. Robin felt her start to tread water and she smiled. "I'm doing it."

"Yes, you are," he said, smiling. "Can you stand?"

She nodded. "I just want to tread water for a bit. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He rested his hands on her waist, holding her up as well. "I'm glad I can be here for you."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me with getting over my fear of water. Especially since I kept crashing your swim time," she replied.

His lips twitched as he realized she still hadn't realized the truth of the matter. "You didn't crash anything, Regina. I was never much of a swimmer until you came along. Marian was pretty much part fish and she still couldn't get me into the pool."

"Will did mention something about you taking it up recently," she said. "He implied you did it for me."

"I did."

She frowned, her brows furrowing. "Why?"

He pulled her closer, hands resting on her hips. "Because I overheard you talking with Dr. Hopper and heard that he recommended you go into the water with someone you trust. I took a chance that you trusted me that much as I didn't want you to go into the pool alone."

A strange look he couldn't quite read filled her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really did that for me?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her closer. "I loved you then, even if I wasn't ready to admit it due to my grief, and I wanted to help you like you were helping me and Roland."

Regina kissed the tip of her nose. "You are the sweetest man I have ever known and I am so privileged to love you."

"Ugh. Your parents are being shmoopy, Roland," Emma said, swimming up to them with him on her back. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

Regina pulled away, glaring at her friend. "Remind me to tease you mercilessly the next time I catch you and Killian acting _shmoopy_."

Emma looked indignant while Roland chuckled. He let go of her neck and swam over to Robin. "Look at me, Papa!"

"I see you, my boy. You're doing so well!" Pride filled Robin as he reached out so Roland could swim right into his arms. He pulled the boy close, kissing him. "Mom and I are so proud of you."

"Yes, we are." Regina kissed Roland's cheek. "Are you having fun?"

He nodded, holding onto Robin. "The lake is much more fun now that I can swim. Are you having fun, Mom?"

"I'm having lots of fun," she replied, leaning against Robin as she pushed back a few wet curls from Roland's face.

Robin held his family close, smiling as he looked between the two. The sun shone on his face, warming it, and he thought it was fittingly symbolic. Roland had shed his agoraphobia and grief while Regina was finally free from the dark secrets that had burdened her for years. Both were now standing in the sun with him, the three of them ready to move forward with their lives. He prayed the sun always shone on them for he believed they had experienced more sorrow than people should face in their lives. They all deserved happiness and he was going to make sure they got it.

* * *

Regina laid on the beach chair Robin brought down, her towel keeping the plastic from sticking to her. The sun warmed her skin and she lazily rubbed her small bump as she watched through her sunglasses as Robin and Roland built a sandcastle in front of their little spot on the beach.

"Mommyhood suits you," Emma said, squeezing onto the lounge with her. "You're just so much happier these days."

"I am happier. I'm no longer afraid that Leo or Gold will put me in jail, I've kicked Leo from my life, Robin and I are in a good place, I'm a mother to Roland and I'm pregnant," she replied. "Everything is good and for the first time, I'm not scared it will be taken from me."

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina and hugged her. "Good. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Regina rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "So do you, you know."

"I know," Emma replied. "And I have it, I think. I have you and Henry, Will, Robin and Roland. And this is probably going to blow you away, but I think Killian might be The One."

"I never thought I would see the day when Emma Swan talked about things like 'The One' and I'm guessing marriage?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe. We've started to broach the topic but just how we feel about marriage in general. But I think it's a strong possibility. I haven't thought this way since Neal."

Neal's name tugged at Regina and she lifted her head. "Emma, there's something I should tell you."

"What?" Emma sat up, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head as she frowned. "Is it about Killian?"

"No. It's about Neal."

"What?" Emma let out an incredulous little laugh. "Neal? Seriously?"

Regina nodded. "Mary Margaret discovered that there was another person with a large amount of shares in Blanchard Financial along with her and Nat Cole. Neal Cassidy."

Emma sat up, eyes wide. "Neal Cassidy? Are you sure it's my Neal Cassidy?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "Remember how he talked about an estranged father who was trying to buy his love and it seemed he had a connection to Blanchard Financials? Both were Edgar Gold."

"Are you sure?"

"Milah isn't a very common name," Regina said. "So for Gold to have an ex-wife named Milah and a son named Neal Cassidy…"

Emma swore. "So Neal is one of the principle stockholders in Blanchard Financials? Do you think he'll actually show up to Mary Margaret's meeting?"

"I don't know. But since there is a chance, I wanted you to know. Just in case," Regina replied.

"Thank you," Emma told her, leaning back. "I doubt I'll run into Neal, but at least I won't be too surprised if I do."

Regina bit her lip, a question echoing around her head. She had never pressed Emma about it before but now, she wanted to know one thing: "Emma, why did you and Neal break up for good? What was the final straw?"

Her friend sighed. "It was drugs. Neal got addicted. And he could afford them, what with Daddy Gold giving him so much money. I always worried that I wouldn't be able to wake him up in the morning…or whenever he finally came home to crash."

"Oh, Emma," Regina said, feeling sorry for the hell Neal put her through.

"It got worse, believe it or not. He decided that he could cut out the middle man and not have to pay for his drugs."

Furrowing her brow, Regina's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"He was addicted to prescription painkillers, Regina," Emma explained.

"Oh," she replied, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Did he ask you…?"

"To steal some for him, yeah. I refused, telling him that it was one thing for him to throw his life away. I wasn't going to let him throw away mine as well."

Regina nodded. "Good for you."

"Yeah, but I should've done more. I should've thrown him out."

"Why? What did he do?"

Emma sighed. "He stole my hospital ID while I was asleep and snuck into the pharmacy, stealing several strong painkillers. Neal returned it so I didn't know about it until I reported to the hospital. Security escorted me to some suit's office and they told me my ID had been used to access the pharmacy. I assured them it wasn't me and they said they knew, showing me the corresponding security footage that showed Neal. They said they had alerted the police and would be pressing charges against him, but they had to terminate me because they couldn't be sure I wasn't working with him. Because they also couldn't be sure I was, they agreed not to prosecute me or take actions against my nursing license."

"Oh, Emma," Regina repeated, hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"You weren't the one who stole from me. I kicked Neal out that very day and he was arrested in front of my building. I then struggled to find work, even though they didn't report why I was fired. Being fired just didn't look good. I got some home health care aide job but when you called, it was really a lifesaver. You helped me as much as I help you." Emma laid her head against Regina's shoulder.

Resting her head against Emma's, Regina smiled. "Isn't that always how it works with us?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is. And now we're in good places together."

"Yes, we are," Regina agreed, watching as Roland dumped a bucket of sand over Robin's hand. His father grabbed him, holding him upside down and tickling him until he apologized. Regina's smile widened. "We are indeed."

* * *

Regina straightened out Roland's bed after giving him clean sheets. She gathered up the ones she had stripped as her cell phone began ringing. Pulling it out, she smiled when she saw Robin's face fill the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello, lovely," he replied. "You know what I was thinking? It's been far too long since we've been out on a proper date."

She rolled her eyes. "We've been a little busy, Robin."

"Right," he agreed. "But we're not now. So I think we should remedy that. Regina Mills, will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to," she said, smiling goofily now.

"Great! I'll make the reservations. Dress nice, but nothing too fancy. Okay?"

She pulled the phone away to chuckle before responding. "I got it. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll text you with that once I call the restaurant." She could feel his happiness radiating through the phone. "I can't wait."

They ended the call and Regina hurried from the room, calling for Emma. Her friend peeked out of her bedroom, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Fashion emergency," Regina told her. "I need something nice but not fancy for a date with Robin tonight."

Emma stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. "Lead the way. I'm sure we'll find something."

* * *

It took them a couple hours and a lot of debating, but Regina ultimately decided on a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. Emma insisted it showed off her breasts the best and Regina liked how much room her growing stomach had in it. She put on her diamond necklace and earrings as Roland peeked into the room. "You look pretty, Mom."

Regina smiled down at him. "Thank you, sweetheart. Your father is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Why?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Because while Mom and I love you, Will, Emma and Grandpa Henry, we also like to spend some time alone together," Robin explained, entering the bedroom. He pulled Roland close. "Besides, if you want Mom and me to get married, we need to have a few more dates. Okay?"

Roland considered this for a moment and nodded. "Okay. Have fun!"

"Thank you," Regina replied, crouching down to kiss him. "That's just in case we don't see you tonight."

Robin hugged Roland before sending him back downstairs. He then turned to Regina, holding out his hand to help her back up. "You look beautiful, milady."

She leaned into his embrace. "Is this fine for where you're taking me?"

"It's perfect," he assured her, kissing her quickly. "Come on. We have reservations in fifteen minutes."

He took her hand as he led her downstairs, where everyone else was sitting down to dinner. Will grinned at them. "Should I leave a light on?"

"That would be nice," Robin replied. "Otherwise, Regina and I won't be responsible for anything we knock over in the dark."

"It's your house. You know where the lights are and can turn them on. Or at least use the flashlight equipped on your phone, yeah?" Will crossed his arms.

Leaving the two to their bantering, Regina leaned down to kiss her father's forehead. "Have a good night, Daddy."

"You too," he said. "You and Robin deserve a nice night out after everything you've been through."

She smiled, patting his hand. "Thank you, Daddy. Now, will you keep an eye on this group for me?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. There will be no wild parties under my watch."

Will, Emma and Roland all groaned in unison while Regina laughed. Robin held out his hand, helping her up. "Shall we go to dinner then?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied, moving her hand to rest at his elbow. She smiled at him. "Lead the way, good sir."

* * *

Robin made reservations at Lumière's, a French restaurant nestled against Lake Nostros. He got them a table overlooking the lake, the lights from Storybrooke shining against the waves as they gently lapped on the shore. Regina thought it looked absolutely beautiful as the first few stars appeared in the darkening sky and a soft warm breeze played with her curls.

"Can I get you our wine menu?" their waiter asked, smiling at them.

"No wine for us," Robin replied. "We'll just take some sparkling water instead."

The waiter nodded and once he left, Robin reached out and took her hands. "Do you like my choice?"

"I love it," she replied. "Though I would have loved it even if we ended up eating on the lawn with Will and Emma serving us, though I doubt they would've loved it."

He laughed, nodding. "You're right. Though if you want, I can always make some barbeque for just the two of us to enjoy under the stars one night. But tonight, I thought I'd try to get you a bit closer to Paris."

She smiled, touched that he would remember her dream vacation. Then again, she doubted Robin Locksley was someone who didn't pay attention to his lovers and could recall every small detail. "Thank you," she said.

"I was thinking we could go there for a babymoon, but I'm not sure Roland's ready for us to leave him for that long and for us to go that far away," he said.

"Babymoon?" she asked, confused.

He laughed. "It's relatively new. It's when soon-to-be new parents go away and spend some time together before the baby comes and everything becomes chaotic. I guess a last chance to be romantic for a long time."

"That does sound nice," she admitted. "But you're right. We can't leave Roland for that long just yet. Nor would I want to be so far away from my father. He's doing well now but you know it's day by day with him."

"I know. That was another reason I've started researching babymoon options closer to home," Robin replied.

Regina chuckled. "I'm barely out of my first trimester, Robin. I think we have some time before we worry about that."

"I know how fast it can fly by. And I was doing some reading. There's a chance you could deliver early, so we might not have as much time as we'd like," he said.

She squeezed his hands. "You're now making me nervous."

"Sorry," he said, shaking his hand. "Let's go back to nicer topics."

"Yes. Where have you been looking for our babymoon?" she asked, rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hands.

He shrugged. "A lot of places. There were some cities, like New York and Boston. I thought about going down to the Cape or Martha's Vineyard."

"I've always wanted to go to Martha's Vineyard," Regina admitted. "I hear it's gorgeous."

"So have I. I've never been either. But if you want to go, I'll take you there. And I promise you, one day we'll get to Paris," he vowed.

Touched, she leaned over the table to kiss him, mindful of the candle flickering in a vase. She rested her forehead against his. "Thank you so much."

"For promising to take you to Paris?" he asked, whispering.

"For making my dreams come true," she replied, sitting back down. "Finding love again, becoming a mother, finally freeing myself of my past…And one day, going to Paris."

He grinned as the waiter returned with their sparkling water. Robin took his glass and raised it high. "To you. I hope I continue making all your dreams come true."

"And to you. I hope I continue making you as happy as you have made me," Regina toasted, clinking her glass against his.

After they both took sips, Robin opened his menu. "We should probably pick something to eat. That's one of the reasons I took you here."

"True," she replied, opening her menu as well. She scanned everything, reading the English translations of the French meals listed inside. "I'm going to need to study French before you take me to Paris."

"Maybe we can all learn. Perhaps the twins will speak French before English." He flashed her a smile before looking down again.

Regina frowned as she looked over the options. "Robin, there's a lot of dishes that use wine. I don't care if it's mostly burned off or whatever. I…I don't want to risk anything with the babies."

He sighed, nodding. "I should've looked over the menu better. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "The thought was sweet but maybe we can have our taste of Paris after I give birth?"

"Of course. We can go wherever else you want," Robin said, already pushing out his chair.

She grew sheepish as she considered what she wanted. Or rather, what she suspected the Beans already wanted. "I really, really want pizza. I think my cravings have started."

"Then we'll get a pizza and we'll eat it on the boardwalk so we can continue watching the water and the stars. How does that sound?" He stood, holding out his hand to her.

"Perfect," she said, leaning against him as she wrapped her hand around his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the front of the restaurant to settle whatever tab they had.

* * *

About a half hour later, Robin and Regina sat on a bench by Any Given Sundae with a pizza box between them. She wore his sports jacket to ward off the chill down by the lake as she ate her slice, moaning. "This is so good."

"I have to agree," he said, taking out another slice as he ignored how his cock twitched at her moan. "Sometimes I forget that simple can be the best."

She smiled. "It's not that I needed simple. I just needed something without lots of wine."

He hummed, glancing down at her stomach and thinking of their unborn children. "True. We have to keep the Beans safe and sound."

"That we do," she agreed, finishing her slice. She leaned closer to him. "But enough about them. Everything will be about the Beans once they arrive. Let's talk about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well, you know I really want to go to Paris. But what about you? What's your dream vacation?"

He paused, considering her question. It was something he hadn't thought about it a long time, usually wanting to make Marian and now Regina happy. So he thought about all the places in the world before answering: "Australia. I've never been down under."

"I'd love to go down under too," she said before crinkling her nose. "Though I don't look forward to such a long flight."

"Yeah, that is a down side. But I'm sure it's easier to endure onboard a luxury jet," he replied, bumping her shoulder with his.

She grinned. "I guess luxury makes everything bearable."

"Usually," he said. "But I don't think we'll be going to Australia anytime soon. Not until the Beans are older."

"That's probably a good idea." Regina scooted closer and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her against him.

They watched the lake in silence, Robin's hand rubbing her arm and her hand rubbing his thigh. After some time, she asked: "Why did you chose to come here to Storybrooke? Of all the places in the US, why here?"

He smiled as he rested his cheek against her hair. "Midas convinced me to come out here. I started Sherwood in Nottingham and he invested in it, saying we would do better in the US. He told me to come to Storybrooke with him. I figured I could stay here for a few years and then expand into a major city."

"You did do that," she said, no doubt thinking of his West Coast operations in San Diego. "But why stay here?"

"I fell in love," he replied, motioning to the forest behind him. He recalled sitting in his apartment in the city, staring at the trees and longing to live amongst them. Once he realized Sherwood was established and his net worth kept going up along with his bank account, Robin contacted a real estate agent and started to buy property to be surrounded by what he loved.

He then thought of Marian and glanced down at Regina, staring right into her beautiful brown eyes. Robin's smile softened. "And then I kept falling in love."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I'm glad you ended up in Storybrooke. God knows what my life would be like without you."

"Well, glad we'll never have to find out," he said, holding he even closer. "I know you were raised here but did you ever consider leaving Storybrooke?"

"I did, especially when I was teenager. All I wanted to do was move to New York and live the life of a high-powered executive and live in all those fancy apartments you see in movies. But then I got the job at Blanchard Financials and I realized that I could live that life here in Storybrooke," she replied.

"What about after…everything?" he asked, knowing she would know what he meant.

She was quiet for some time before nodding against his shoulder. "I thought about getting away from here, trying to get a fresh start. Daddy was for it and I interviewed for a nanny position in Boston. But then he was getting weak and complained of pain in his stomach. When he was diagnosed with cancer, I tried to convince him to move to Boston. But he lived here his whole life…"

"So he wanted to stay here," Robin filled in. "And you couldn't leave him."

"I withdrew from consideration in the Boston job and Jefferson hired me a couple months later. And I'm really glad I stayed." She lifted her head and kissed him.

He pushed her hair back as he nibbled on her lower lip. She opened up easily, almost sitting in his lap. Robin held her close, drinking her in as they made out on the bench by the lake.

He really was glad he decided to stay in Storybrooke.

* * *

 **A/N** : A little family fun as well as some Outlaw Queen goodness for you all after such a heavy chapter last time! I hope you all enjoyed it!

I'm going to be off to California for the rest of the week for a work conference (and a little fun on Friday). So if I don't respond to your review right away, just know I read it and that I'll get to it soon.

Have a happy Monday!

-Mac


	26. Righting the Wrongs

**Warning: Mentions of Regina's rape.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Righting the Wrongs

"A full meeting of the shareholders of Blanchard Financials was held recently," the business reporter droned on. "Nothing has been announced but sources tell us here at Storybrooke Evening News that the company is looking to make some big changes and shake things up. Stocks are in flux over the uncertainty."

Regina sat on the couch, watching the news. She ran her fingers through Roland's curls as he napped with his head on her lap. It had rained that day so she, Emma and Killian had built a fort in Roland's playroom to entertain him. He had played as a dashing knight, protecting "Queen" Regina from both Emma and Killian, who gladly took turns as villains. Both died quite amazing deaths and Regina was surprised to learn Killian Jones could be quite a ham when given the chance.

Now, though, he and Emma were out on a date and Will was busy making dinner. Which left her and Roland time to bond. She watched him sleep, smiling down at him as she hummed gently. He rolled closer to her, face close to the tiny bump that held his siblings and her heart melted at the sight.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite people!" Robin set down his briefcase before leaning down to kiss her. He ran his hand over Roland's legs. "How are you two?"

"We're fine, though I'm not looking forward to waking this one up for dinner." She patted Roland's leg as well.

Robin chuckled. "We could just let him sleep and heat his dinner up later."

She gave him a look, imagining an overactive child running around for hours afterwards. "We could. But then he'll probably also be up half the night as well."

"Good point." He sat down next to her. "But we don't have to wake him up right away. I have a message from John. H wants us to call him back together."

"Is it about Blanchard Financials? They've been all over the news today though no one seems to know much," Regina said, frowning.

He nodded, pulling out his phone. "Do you want to call John now or later?"

"Probably best to get this out of the way." She moved a bit closer to Robin, mindful of Roland on her lap.

Robin dialed John, putting the phone on speaker when his friend picked up. "Hello, Robin."

"Hey, John. Regina is here with me," Robin said. "What's up?"

"Blanchard Financials' new lawyer reached out to me. Their new CEO and their new president of the board want to meet with you. I don't know why so I insisted I be there. They agreed. The only thing they're insisting on is that the meeting happen tomorrow. I told them that under no circumstances will Regina return to Blanchard Financials' building so we can chose the venue. So, Regina, where do you feel most comfortable meeting?" John asked.

She bit her lip, thinking as Robin suggested: "Do you want to go to a restaurant? Perhaps Granny's? I know John would love to have a free meal."

"I never say no to food," John agreed.

Regina smiled but she didn't want to have a meeting over food and especially one that already has her on edge. She didn't want the site of such happy memories tainted that way so she shook her head. This sounded like a business meeting and so she wanted to meet them in a business setting where she was already comfortable. Her answer hit her so hard, she almost reeled backwards.

"Sherwood," she said, looking at Robin with a soft smile. "Let's have the meeting at Sherwood."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded, her smile growing bigger. "I feel safe there."

He leaned closer, kissing her gently. "I'm glad to hear it," he whispered.

"I hate to break up the sweet moment I have no doubt is happening," John said, "but shall I go ahead and arrange for a meeting at ten am at Sherwood tomorrow?"

"Yes, please," Robin replied, grinning at Regina still. "We'll see you then, John."

John said his goodbyes before hanging up. Robin placed his phone on the coffee table before pulling Regina closer without disturbing Roland. "You feel safe at Sherwood?"

She tilted her head, trying to figure out why he was so surprised. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I can tell you're not comfortable in office buildings," he replied, making it clearer to her. "Not that I blame you after what Leo put you through."

"Sherwood isn't your typical office building. Besides, I only have good memories in there." She kissed him.

He tucked her hair behind her ears. "That is true. Hopefully this is another one. Maybe they're dropping the charges."

"Can I come visit Papa's office too?" Roland asked. He glanced up at her, still snuggled against her on her lap. He tucked his head against her shoulder and his curls started to tickle her chin. It was a great feeling nonetheless.

Regina looked over at Robin, who chuckled. "I'm afraid not, my boy. Mom and I will be discussing boring adult stuff. But perhaps the three of us could go to the movies later this week?"

"Can I pick the movie?" he asked, his brown eyes shining with excitement. She could almost see him going through all the options in his head and trying to determine the best one for them to watch.

Laughing, Robin nodded. "Only if you go and wash your hands right now for dinner. Otherwise, Mom and I will choose the most boring movie ever instead."

Gasping, Roland jumped off her lap and raced toward the nearest bathroom. Regina and Robin watched him. "That was kinda mean," she told Robin.

"Maybe," he replied, grinning cheekily at her. "But it worked."

She chuckled. "It did."

He stood, holding out his hand to her. "Shall we go to the kitchen and join the others? I'm sure you and the Beans are starving."

"We are, actually," she said, taking his hand. They swung their hands between them as they walked to the kitchen, Regina feeling light as a feather.

* * *

She felt like a brick, though, the next morning as she and Robin rode the elevator up to his office. Regina grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze. He raised hers to his lips, bussing her knuckles. "There's nothing to be nervous about, lovely."

"I know," she said, "but I still am."

He let go of her hand in order to wrap his arm around her, kissing her head as the doors opened. Johanna smiled as they stepped off the elevator. "Good morning, Robin, Regina."

"Good morning," Robin greeted her warmly. "What's our status for this morning?"

"Mr. Little called to say he'll be here in ten minutes and Leroy confirmed that security has the names of your guests. Management knows you have a meeting and to direct any inquires or situations to Mulan. I will hold your calls once the meeting begins," she rattled off.

He nodded, pleased. "Thank you, Johanna. I'll let you know if we need anything else."

Robin guided Regina into his office, letting her sink down into one of his comfortable armchairs as he went to his desk. Sunlight streamed through his uncovered windows, his many picture frames catching and reflecting the beams. Everything felt cozy and safe—just what she needed for this meeting.

She leaned back, studying Robin as he logged into his computer, checking his emails. He was relaxed, clicking through his messages easily. It must've been better for him now that he knew who had taken the missing money and knew Zelena Ozgreene was far, far away from his company. The thought made her smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, studying her.

"Zelena."

He paused, frowning. "What about her?"

"You must be so relieved to have her out of your hair." Regina stood, walking over to his desk. She ran her fingers through his silky blond locks.

"Very," he said, leaning into her touch. "Though we haven't received word yet if she will accept a plea or go to trial. And there's still your mother."

Regina scrunched her nose as her fingers stilled for a moment. Cora was still too sore a subject for her. "Ugh. Let's not think about her, please?"

He chuckled, nodding before pulling Regina onto his lap. She let out a squeak before settling against him. "A little warning would've been nice."

"I'll keep that in mind." He nuzzled her, holding her close.

Comfortable on his lap, Regina glanced around Robin's desk. It had what was expected on a desk—calendar, stack of files, and a few supplies. There were a few framed pictures placed along the edge, the most prominent one of her and Roland taken at the 4th of July barbecue. Her sonogram—the one that confirmed she was carrying two Beans instead of one—was taped to the frame. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over the white blobs.

"It's the closest thing I have to a family photo right now," he said, watching her.

"You're not in it, though," she pointed out.

He shrugged as he kissed her neck. "Then I guess we'll all have to pose for another picture."

"I guess so." She leaned back, kissing him as he ran his hand up and down her leg. Her skin tingled where he touched and she found herself wishing they were anywhere else but his office. More precisely, she wished they were back in their bedroom with the door locked…

"Do you two want to be left alone?" John stood in the doorway, smirking at them.

Regina jumped up from Robin's lap, heart racing and cheeks heating up. "We didn't hear you."

"That was obvious," he replied, setting his briefcase on the table.

"Are you here to represent us or be a dick?" Robin asked, still seated at his desk.

Regina gave him a look. "What Robin means to say is thank you for helping with this."

"No, I meant to call him a dick," Robin replied, standing. "But thank you, John."

John nodded. "Of course. And I have even better news. I got a call from Arthur King. They're dropping all the charges against Regina."

Relief spread through her and she went weak at the knees. She started to crumple to the ground but Robin caught her, holding her up as she gaped at John. "They are? Really?"

"Yes," he assured her. "Arthur will let me know when we have to go back to the court so everything is officially dismissed, but it should be over by the end of the week."

"Do you think that's what this meeting is about?" Robin asked, arms still wrapped around her middle.

John nodded. "And probably to make reparations."

"I don't want my job back," Regina said, adamant about not working at Blanchard Financials ever again though she doubted they expected that of her. She also knew one other thing. "And I don't want money. I just want to move on."

"Of course," he replied. "But I wouldn't say no to money if I were you. They do owe you a severance package and something for the pain and suffering Leopold Blanchard put you through."

No amount of money was going to make up for that, Regina thought as the door opened. Johanna stuck her head in. "Security called. Your guests are on their way up."

"Thank you. Please show them in once they arrive." Robin let go of Regina, pulling out a chair for her.

She shook her head, waiting for their guests to arrive. To her surprise, the woman they had seen with Will at the ferry walked in first. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore a red pantsuit with matching pumps. She smiled as she held out her hand to John. "You must be Mr. Little. I'm Anastasia McQueen."

"Ms. McQueen. Charmed." John shook her hand before turning to Robin and Regina. "This is Blanchard Financials' new General Counsel."

"Well, one of them. Just part of a small army of lawyers," she quipped, shaking their hands. "I'd like to introduce Blanchard Financials' new CEO, Jasmine Agra."

Anastasia motioned to a younger woman of Middle Eastern descent. Her dark hair was braided and she wore a turquoise colored dress with a black suit jacket. She was younger than Regina had expected and when she spoke, she had a British accent. "Interim CEO while the board re-evaluates our organization's direction," she clarified.

"London?" Robin asked, head tilting.

She nodded. "You?"

"Nottingham," he replied, chest puffing out in pride. Regina thought it was adorable.

Jasmine laughed. "Now I hear it. Always nice to meet a fellow Brit."

Regina's attention turned away from them and to the man who had come in with Jasmine and Anastasia. His brown hair was graying and he wasn't as thin as she remembered, but she still recognized Neal Cassidy. He wore a navy suit with a red tie and looked awkward in it. She believed he felt awkward as well.

"Neal," she said. "It's been a long time."

He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Regina. You look good."

"So do you," she replied. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Mr. Cassidy is the new President of the Board," Jasmine explained.

Regina knew her eyebrows rose up in surprise. "You never struck me as the corporate type, Neal."

"I'm…I'm sure Emma told you about why we broke up," he said.

She nodded before pointing to Jasmine and Anastasia. "Do they know?"

"That I was in jail for stealing drugs? Yes," he replied. "I told them about all that…and more. I got into rehab and got myself clean. I took all the money my father used to send me and that I used to spend on drugs and started an organization to help youth avoid the trap I fell into."

Regina glanced over at Anastasia and Jasmine, both who nodded. She returned her eyes to Neal. "You want to also be the President of the Board? Why?"

"My father screwed over a lot of people," Neal said before cringing. He sent her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Regina. Wrong choice of words."

She swallowed, realizing he knew the truth about what had happened to her at Blanchard Financials. Judging by how Anastasia and Jasmine were looking at her, it appeared to be common knowledge over there. She nodded. "I understand what you mean. So you're trying to make up for some of his failings?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just feel some responsibility to help those he wronged. Starting with you."

"Which bring us to why we're here," Anastasia said, motioning to the table. "Shall we sit down?"

Regina took her seat, sandwiched between John and Robin. She took her boyfriend's hand and he laced their fingers together, trying to offer what little comfort he could. John leaned forward. "I'm going to be upfront with you. I've heard from the District Attorney's office and we know they are dropping the charges against Regina."

Anastasia nodded. "Yes. We agreed to that. We're pressing charges against Leopold and Gold instead. We're still debating whether to press charges against Nat Cole and Isaac Heller."

"We're still investigating to see what exactly Isaac may or may not have known about the embezzlement," Jasmine explained. "What we find will determine if we press charges."

"It's nice to know the right people are finally being punished," Robin said, not bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Yes," Anastasia said, looking down as if chastened. "When they're arraigned, we're going to hold a press conference to explain everything. Jasmine, on behalf of Blanchard Financials, would like to offer you, Regina, a formal apology at that time."

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought that someone was finally going to apologize for everything she went through, even if Leopold couldn't. "I would like for the public to know the truth. And that includes the lies Leopold told the press all those years ago. I want everyone to know that I'm not a homewrecker."

Jasmine nodded. "Mary Margaret Blanchard has also agreed to participate in the press conference and she will happily clear that up. We're going to focus on the business aspects."

"Which brings us to another matter," Anastasia said, looking uncomfortable. "We can also apologize for the rapes and for the company doing little to protect you, but only if you are comfortable with that being made public."

Regina suddenly felt cold and struggled to breathe, as if she had been dunked in a tub of ice water. Did she want everyone in Storybrooke to know that Leopold Blanchard had raped her on an almost daily basis? Did she want her father knowing that? Or was she happy to just let it stay between herself and her family? Her healing was going well, did she really need that?

She then thought of other women who might have been in her situation, who felt as alone and isolated as she had. If her story gave them the courage to stand up for themselves, to tell someone what was happening, to start their own healing…

"I need time to think about it," she said, squeezing Robin's hand. Or maybe he was squeezing hers. She wasn't too sure.

Anastasia nodded. "Of course. We're not sure when the DA will be pressing the charges, so you have some time before you give us your answer. Or rather, John gives us your answer, I assume?"

"Yes," John replied when Robin gave a slight nod. "I'll pass along any messages Miss Mills has regarding this matter. Is there anything else?"

Jasmine leaned forward to look right in Regina's eyes. "Blanchard Financials will also make a donation to any charity of your choosing, Miss Mills."

"The Marian Locksley Foundation for Education," she replied quickly, the charity choice a no-brainer. "And a charity supporting victims of sexual assault to be named later."

"Done," Jasmine said, turning to Anastasia. "Is there anything else you can think of to address?"

She shook her head and Neal agreed, having stayed quiet for most of the meeting. Regina wondered why he was even there as Anastasia stood. "Well, then, Mr. Little, I'll be in touch with you."

"I look forward to it," he said, standing to shake her hand.

Anastasia then turned to Robin. She looked nervous as she asked: "You know Will Scarlet, right?"

"Yes," he said, confused. "Why?"

"Can…Can you tell him that I'm sorry if I offended him in anyway and that…that I miss seeing him every day?" She looked heartbroken and close to tears. Regina's heart hurt for her and she wondered what had happened between the two as Anastasia took a shuddering breath. "Can you?"

Robin nodded. "I'll pass on your message."

"And Regina, can you tell Emma…Can you tell her I'm sorry and that I hope she's happy?" Neal asked, sadness in his eyes.

For a moment, she wanted to say no and that she didn't want to talk about him with Emma at all. However, there was something so sincere and pained in his voice, that she found herself nodding. "I will."

"Thank you," he said, holding the door open for Jasmine and Anastasia. And with that, the meeting ended.

John smiled at them. "I think that went extremely well. We might be able to get some damages from them easily, in addition to the donations they're going to make on your behalf."

"Speaking of those," Robin said, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss there. "You didn't have to choose Marian's foundation."

"I know. I wanted to support her foundation since it does so much good," she replied, kissing his hand in return.

He stood, helping her up as well. "Why don't we all grab and early lunch? My treat."

"You're speaking my language," John said, heading for the door. "Can we go back to that diner Regina likes? I've been dying for one of their hamburgers."

She laughed, wrapping her arm around Robin's waist. "I'm sure Granny would love to see all of us. I wouldn't mind seeing her either. I don't think I've gotten a chance to tell her the good news yet."

Robin held her close, smiling at her. "Then it's decided. Granny's for burgers and to make that woman's day it is."

* * *

"Robin, mate, you wanted to see me?" Will entered the den, looking confused.

Nodding, Robin held out a beer and motioned for Will to sit down. "I thought we'd have a drink and a chat."

"A chat? About what?" Will asked, taking the beer with trepidation. He eased himself down on to the couch, never taking his eyes off Robin.

"Anastasia McQueen," Robin replied, watching his friend's reaction to the name. He decided to go right to the chase since Will was already on edge—and when did wanting to have a chat do that to his friend?

Will froze for a moment, his eyes widening before he tried to look nonchalant. Yet his body remained tense and Robin swore his hand was shaking. He then looked away. "What about her?"

"Will." Robin sighed, setting down his whiskey. He decided to come clean. "She's the one you took out on Valentine's Day, yeah? Regina and I saw you two at the ferry earlier this summer. You two looked pretty cozy."

"Yes, Ana was the woman I took out on Valentine's Day and a few other Sundays. And yes, I used to meet her down at the ferry. I would walk her home and we'd talk about everything and anything. She's very intelligent and funny. For some reason, she thinks the same of me," Will replied, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

Robin frowned. "Maybe because it's the truth. However, I noticed you speak in the past tense. What happened?"

"She works for Blanchard Financials. Not directly, but she represents them. I couldn't keep seeing her knowing what they were doing to Regina. It wasn't her fault but I…I just couldn't keep up a relationship knowing what she was helping to do to Regina and you." Pain laced Will's voice and Robin's heart broke for him.

Robin moved to the couch, sitting next to his dearest friend. "I didn't know you had done that."

"You and Regina had so much going on," Will said, shrugging as if it were nothing. "And I didn't really need help in making my decision. It may have broken my heart but I knew it was the right thing to do."

It broke Robin's heart to think his best friend had thought he was too busy for him. This whole mess needed to end—not just for Regina's sake, but for their entire family's. Robin was certain that once they put it behind them, everything could go back to normal. Then maybe his best friend wouldn't think he had to suffer alone.

"But it broke your heart. I know I've been focused on Regina, but you're my friend, Will. You're mother than that—you are my brother. You could've come talk to me. I am never too busy for you. Even when I'm juggling two babies and a first grader next year, I'll have time for you."

Will nodded. "Thanks, mate. I'll remember that."

Robin picked up his whiskey again, taking a sip as he considered his next words. His friend's happiness depended on it. "Now, Ana…She sent a message. She says she's sorry and that she misses you."

"I miss her too," Will admitted, telling Robin there was still hope for this to work out. "But she's still working for Blanchard Financials."

"She is. And she's working with them to make everything right. She's getting the real criminals prosecuted, issuing an apology to Regina and she's helping facilitate two large donations to charity in Regina's name. I'd say she's one of the good ones, Will." Robin clapped his friend's back, hoping to impart his utter sincerity.

Will glanced up, the hope in his eyes making Robin feel even guiltier over this whole episode. "So you and Regina wouldn't mind if I started dating her again?"

Robin shook his head, smiling. "And we wouldn't mind it if you started bring her around too."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, beaming at Robin. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Robin held out his whiskey glass to him. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Will tapped his beer bottle against the glass and they both took drinks, settling back against the couch for a nice evening.

* * *

"I'm going to get you, Pongo!" Roland chased the Dalmatian around the lawn. The dog's tongue hung from his mouth as his powerful legs carried him over the grass, tail wagging the entire time. Laughter rang out from the little boy, warming Regina's heart.

"Thank you," she said, turning to Dr. Hopper. He sat beside her on Robin's deck, a glass of lemonade in front of him. She smiled. "Roland is having so much fun with Pongo."

"He is. And I think Pongo is having just as much fun. He loves to play and run around. So he's in seventh heaven," Archie replied, grinning as he watched his dog and his patient at play. "And I'm glad I to finally honor my promise to Roland."

She tilted her head. "Oh?"

He nodded before leaning closer to her to explain. "Pongo is not an official therapy dog but he is really good with my patients, especially the tough cases. And Roland was a tough case at first. He really only opened up when Pongo was around. But as he got better, I started to bring Pongo less and less until I promises Roland that when he finally went outside, I would bring Pongo to play with him."

"Well, I'm glad to catch up with you," Robin said from Regina's other side. She could see the guilt his in his eyes as he confessed: "With everything going on, I feel I've been neglecting him."

"I can assure you that Roland doesn't feel neglected. He understands that there are things going on that require your attention but from what I understand, you and Regina always do your best to make sure to spend time with him and to make sure he knows how much you love him," Archie told them. "You also didn't make the mistake many adults do and try to hide that something was going on from him. Children are more perceptive than adults realize and by trying to protect them, they make things worse. Roland knew what was going on and understood it, which helped."

Relief filled Regina to know that they were handling things well with Roland. She took Robin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well, it's almost done."

"Oh?" Archie asked, looking curious as he leaned back in his chair.

She nodded. "We're going to court tomorrow so the District Attorney's office can officially dismiss the charges against me."

"Congratulations, Regina. I'm sure you're relieved about that and ready to focus on…happier things." He glanced down at her growing middle with a soft smile.

Regina rubbed her stomach and nodded, though she didn't smile. Her nerves were too tense for that. She hoped Archie could provide some comfort now. "I am nervous about the press conference we're having afterwards. Blanchard Financials is issuing an apology for everything Leopold Blanchard did to me when I was an employee."

"So why are you nervous?" Archie asked, almost slipping back into therapist mode. If she hadn't been so on edge, she probably would've laughed.

She sighed. "There are things that Leopold did that…well, they were truly unforgiveable. He…He raped me for six months while forcing me to embezzle for him and then he fired me."

Archie leaned forward, hand over his mouth as he processed what she had said. She saw the sympathy in his eyes as he sought out the right thing to say, his training as a therapist warring with his instincts. "I want to say I'm sorry," he said at last, "but I know how inadequate that must sound."

"Thank you," she replied, understanding him.

He reached out and took her hand. "Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, I specialize in child therapy, not adults…"

She smiled, grateful for his offer and wanting to reassure him. "I have a therapist, but thank you. Right now, Robin and I are worried about Roland. With this out in the open…"

"You're wondering how to address it with Roland," Archie said, realizing where she was going. He looked out over the happy boy now playing fetch with Pongo and seemed to be in deep thought.

After a long period of silence, Archie turned back to her. "I think for now, Roland knows everything he needs to know. I'm sure he won't be watching the press conference. He might hear about it one day, but I trust you two to know how to explain it to him depending on his age at the time should he come asking."

It felt like a weight was taken off her and Regina nodded, her gratitude to him increasing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Any tips for how to tell my overprotective and sickly father about it?" she asked, both in jest and seriously.

He shrugged. "The best I can tell you is to be truthful. I'm sure he'll be fine. Well, physically at least."

Regina nodded before sighing. "Well, how about we turn this conversation to something more pleasant? Do you have any plans for the summer, Archie?"

"I'm planning on going to a cabin in the mountains for a week and just relaxing," Archie replied. "It's something I do every summer."

As Robin asked more questions about Archie's mountain retreat, Regina's attention returned to Roland. He was lying on the grass now, laughing as Pongo licked his face over and over. Just another carefree child enjoying a beautiful summer day, just as it should be. Everything was starting to shift into a new normal and she couldn't wait to experience all the happiness that would bring them.

They definitely deserved it.

* * *

Regina stood outside her father's bedroom, heart beating wildly. Emma and Robin flanked her, both waiting for her to make the first move. Neither were going to force her to do this, she knew. But she also knew she had to do it. Her father deserved to hear the truth from her.

"It'll be okay," Robin told her, taking her hand. He raised it to his lips, placing a kiss there.

She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage together as she knocked on her father's door. "Daddy? Are you awake?"

"Come in," Henry called out and Regina opened the door. Her father was propped up on his bed, watching a movie on the TV set up in his room. He muted it as they entered, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Regina sat on the edge of his bed. "I wanted to talk to you about the press conference tomorrow."

"And you need the cavalry for that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Robin and Emma.

She swallowed, knowing she did. Her father's reaction to her news was unpredictable and she feared she would need Robin's help to subdue him long enough for Emma to use the syringe full of a sedative she had in her pocket. Regina prayed it didn't come to that, though.

"Yes," she said, taking her father's hand. He heart pounded in her ears. "Because there's a few things you should know before the press conference that might be upsetting."

Henry's frown deepened and he turned off the TV. "Upsetting? How so? I thought Blanchard Financials was going to apologize to you? Is Leopold going to be there?"

Regina shook her head, relieved about that. She doubted she could deal with him insisting that it wasn't rape as Jasmine apologized to her. It was best that she never saw him again. "He's not going to be there. The new CEO will be issuing the apology. She's going to apologize for everything I suffered while at the company."

"As she should," Henry said, patting her hand. "I still don't understand why you need Robin and Emma in here with you to talk to me about this."

Her stomach churned and she felt herself losing her nerve. She pushed on, though, knowing she had to do this. No matter how much she feared her father's reaction, he deserved to hear the truth from her. "They're going to apologize for some things that may be upsetting, things…sexual in nature."

Henry frowned, his eyes growing dark. "You mean that business where he claimed you two were having an affair, which led Daniel to believe you were having sex?"

"Yes," Regina said, speaking around the lump forming in her throat. It was the truth, if only a partial one.

"Ridiculous," Henry replied, shaking his head. "Like you would have sex with Leopold Blanchard."

Her stomach flipped and she found she couldn't stop herself from saying: "Not willingly."

The change in her father was immediate. He straightened his back and all color drained from his face. His hand shook as he took hers and he struggled to speak. "Regina…Did…Did that bastard rape you?"

A lump formed in her throat and tears pricked her eyes as she nodded. It felt like telling Robin and Emma about everything all over again, the emotions all bubbling back to the surface. The doubt, the shame, the sadness, and the anger all swirled inside her as a hurricane of emotions threatening to blow her away.

Henry pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She felt his body shake and a few tears landed on her back. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Daddy," she said, voice scratchy. "You didn't know. I didn't tell anyone for years."

"I should've known, though. You had just changed overnight. Withdrawn, moody, jumpy, always sad…I should've known. I should've pressed. Maybe I could've helped you," he sobbed.

She shook her head, holding him closer. "I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. Not even Daniel realized something was wrong with me."

"But I did," he replied. "I could tell something was wrong with you but I did nothing. Maybe if I asked you, it could've stopped earlier. Maybe I could've prevented it."

"You helped me, Daddy, you did. You saw I was depressed and you got me help. That's why I really started to see Dr. Espenson. She specializes in working with rape victims," Regina explained. She wanted her father to know that he did more for her than he thought he did and that she was grateful. Words were failing her though so she just hugged him tighter.

They held each other until her father pulled away. He was pale and his cheeks wet with his tears. Pain filled his brown eyes as he looked into hers. "Oh, my sweet girl. You've lived through more pain and heartache than you should've. I should've done a better job protecting you."

"You did a great job, Daddy," she gasped out. "I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too."

"I think Henry should get some rest now," Emma said softly, approaching with the syringe.

Regina frowned. "I thought that was only in case he grew hysterical and we couldn't calm him down?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I think the sedative will help me calm down to get some rest. I'd suggest you having something as well but I know it's dangerous for my grandbabies."

"Yes," she agreed, feeling Robin's strong hand on her shoulder. She clasped it. "But I have Robin. He's good at keeping away the nightmares. It's his superpower."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze as Henry nodded, looking up at Robin. "Take good care of her, my boy."

"I will," Robin said softly, giving her a gentle tug. "Come on, Regina. We both have a long day tomorrow."

She shook her head, knowing where her place was for a bit longer. "I'm going to stay with my father. I'll be in once he goes to sleep."

Robin nodded, kissing her forehead. "I'll be waiting, lovely. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Robin," Henry croaked, settling under his covers. Regina arranged the blankets around him as Emma prepared the sedative.

She paused as she hovered the needle over his arm, frowning. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," he said. "I don't think I'll be able to get a good night's rest with my guilt right now."

Regina's guilt tugged at her as she laid down next to him, curling against him though she remained over the covers. "You have nothing to be guilty about, Daddy. You did everything you could."

He chuckled wryly as Emma injected him with the sedative. "I'm sure you think so, darling. But you tell me if you wouldn't feel the same way if something bad happened to Roland or those twins you're carrying. Because I think you would."

She didn't have to respond because she knew he was right. No matter how much reason told her she couldn't always prevent something bad from happening to her children, she also knew she would blame herself when they did. She would feel she could've done more and she was certain Robin would feel the same—that he has felt the same.

Regina clung to her father as he drifted off to sleep, unsure if she was seeking comfort or giving it. Perhaps it was both.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the newest chapter! I made my goal of posting it before Disney, mostly because I decided to move the press conference to the next chapter. So don't worry, you'll see it. What will become of Gold and Leopold? Will we learn why Gold agreed to Cora's plan? Will Emma and Neal meet again?

Find out next time!

-Mac


	27. The Press Conference

_Warning: Mentions of Regina's rape._

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Press Conference**

There weren't many people in the courtroom. Most, including Mary Margaret, were no doubt down the hall where both Gold and Leopold were to answer the charges of embezzlement. It left only two rows of people to support Regina. Robin sat in the front row next to Emma, Killian and Will, staring at the wooden door Regina was soon to walk through. Arthur Pendragon would petition the court to drop the charges, the judge would grant it and she would be a free woman—according to John's rundown of what was supposed to happen.

It was almost over.

And not a moment too soon.

Robin's nerves were still on edge. Anything could go wrong before Regina was exonerated and he wasn't going to relax until they were back home in Nottingham. Then he was going to hold her close and celebrate with her.

The door opened and his heart jumped into his throat as Regina entered. She wore a black sheath dress with a matching blazer, her growing baby bump just discernable to his eyes. Her heels clicked against the marble as she took her place at the defendant's table, John by her side.

"Docket number one-six-eight-seven-four-W-C-O, the People v Regina Angelica Mills, sole charge embezzlement," the clerk said, placing the clipboard down in front of the judge. It was not the same judge who had arraigned her and he took some time to review the case.

The judge glanced up at ADA Pendragon. "And what business do you have with the court over this matter today, Counselor?"

"The state is petitioning the court to drop the charges against Miss Mills. New evidence has come to light and others are being charged instead," Arthur said, though it sounded like it pained him. Robin figured it probably did, even if the man knew how wronged Regina was. She was still a big fish swimming away from him.

"Everything has been submitted and is there before Your Honor," the clerk explained, the court stenographer typing away.

Robin held his breath as the judge looked over the paperwork, nodding every so often. He set the folder down and sat up straighter. "Well, I'm satisfied. The charges against Miss Mills are dismissed and she is released with the court's apologies."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Regina said, echoing the thought in Robin's head. She hugged John before stepping past the bar. Robin stood and she threw her arms around him, holding him close. "It's almost over."

Emma then stepped forward, hugging Regina after Robin let her go. "I'm so proud of you," she said.

Relieved, Robin turned to John and held out his hand to his friend. "Thank you for all your help."

"Regina did most of the work," John insisted, shaking Robin's hand. "But I was glad to put it all together to help her get the truth out there."

"Now we just have to get through the press conference," Regina said, leaning against Robin. He held her close as she sighed.

John reached out and squeezed her arm. "Do you need a few minutes? They really can't start without us."

Robin glanced down at her, smiling. "Take your time, lovely. Relish this moment for now."

"I've relished it," she assured him. "Now I want to face the press and then go home. So let's go."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, proud of her strength and once again amazed that he was privileged to love her. "Then let's go."

* * *

Regina felt lighter than she had in weeks as she walked out of the courtroom into the marble hallway. The District Attorney had arranged for them to use a room at the courthouse for the press conference, so they didn't have far to go. Once that was done, they could all go home and she could sleep for a week.

Her hand was tucked in Robin's and she gave their arms a little swing. She heard him chuckle beside her and she did it again, feeling like a little girl again. Regina continued to swing their arms with every step as they got closer and closer to the elevator.

The doors to a nearby courtroom were thrown open and two court officers dragged a handcuffed Edgar Gold from it. A well-dressed man Regina assumed was his lawyer followed them, almost walking in step with Guinevere Leodegrance. Regina stopped in her tracks, drinking in the image of Gold powerless and at the mercy of someone else.

He caught her eyes and scowled, shaking his cuffed hands. "Take a good look, dearie. I'm sure this delights you."

"You don't have to answer him," Gwen told her, hurrying over to their small group. She glared at the court officers. "Get him out of here."

"Wait! I want to talk to him. I have some questions I think I deserve answers to," Regina said, staring right at Gold.

He met her gaze, smirking at her. "Do you now?"

"I think she does too," Robin replied, squeezing her hand. She felt Emma step closer to her, arms crossed as he said: "I think we all do."

"You know what? I think that's reasonable. Guards, hold for a moment. Mr. Gold still has some questions to answer," Gwen said, urging Regina to step forward with a reassuring smile.

Regina stood right in front of Gold, staring him right in the eyes. "I want to know why you did all of this. Why did you come back to the States, why did you dredge up a ten years old crime?"

"I told you. Your boyfriend's minion was poking around, asking questions he shouldn't have been," Gold replied.

She nodded. "Yes, but there had to be more. Why did you join forces with my mother? Why did you help her try to blackmail me?"

"I answered all of that in court," he replied. "Read the transcript."

"I want to hear it from you," Regina countered as Gwen stepped closer to her. She seemed to throw her power behind Regina.

He glanced back at his lawyer, who had developed an intense fascination with the tiled floor. Realizing the man would give him no help, Gold turned back to Regina. "Fine. Your mother offered me money."

"Don't you have money?" she asked, confused.

"I did," he replied, looking pained. "It ran out."

Emma snorted. "Did Neal bleed you dry at last?"

Gold's eyes widened as he looked at her. "You know Neal? How?"

"It doesn't matter. You had millions you embezzled plus a rather generous pension from Blanchard Financials. How did you blow all of that?" Regina asked, trying to puzzle it out in her head. So far, it wasn't making much sense to her.

"Well, the recession hit me harder than I thought," he admitted. "And I may not have made the wisest investment choices."

She almost snorted with laughter, amused that a man who had spent his career working in finance had then made such mistakes while investing his money. Regina managed to catch herself at the last minute and school her features into something more neutral. "So you came here with the intention of blackmailing me?"

"Well, I had the intention of blackmailing your boyfriend but your mother got to me before I could meet him," Gold told her, motioning to Robin behind her.

"And she made you an offer you couldn't refuse," Regina supplied.

He shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way. She promised me a lot of money annually if I managed to blackmail you into doing her bidding. Obviously, that backfired."

"Spectacularly," Emma interjected smugly.

"Is that it?" Gold asked, motioning to his cuffed hands. "I apparently have a date in central booking and then need to put my affairs in order before moving into Storybrooke Penitentiary."

Regina shook her head, her anger rising as she gained the confidence to ask the one question she had always wanted to ask: "You knew. You knew what Leopold was doing to me every time that door closed. Why didn't you try to stop it? Why didn't you protect me?"

He looked at her and his eyes were so cold, she started to shiver. Gold then smirked. "When have I done anything that wasn't in my best interest? You kept Leopold happy. A happy Leopold meant more money for me."

"You are a pathetic excuse for a human being," Regina spat as Robin stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Gold didn't respond except to turn to Gwen. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Gwen said, disdain dripping from every word. She kept her cold eyes on him as she said: "You can take this piece of garbage away now. Thank you."

The court officers took Gold's arms and led him toward the elevator. Regina watched him board and held his eyes until the elevator's doors closed. It took him away from her life for good. She wished she felt better about it, but her heart still felt broken. Even after all the years cursing him, she guessed she had always hoped that Gold had cared about her. That perhaps he had tried to get Leo to stop raping her but that Leo had threatened him the same way he had threatened her.

She was such a fool.

As he continued to rock her, Robin turned to Gwen. "What did he mean when he said that he told everything in court? I thought he was here for an arraignment?"

She sighed. "There was a change of plans early this morning. We had offered both Mr. Gold and Mr. Blanchard plea deals and we were notified by their respective attorneys that they had accepted."

"So wait, does that mean it's over?" Regina asked Gwen, lifting her head from Robin's chest as hope filled her. "Over for good?"

"It looks like it, yes. Once the press conference is over, you can put this all behind you," Gwen assured her.

Regina nodded, holding her head high. "That sounds perfect. So why don't we get this show on the road?"

* * *

The press conference was held in a rather large room filled with several gray cushioned chairs lined up and facing a podium with several microphones attached to it. Behind the podium were several other gray cushioned chairs and Regina was guided toward one by Gwen when they entered. Robin was allowed to sit next to her but Emma, Will and Killian had to make due with seats in the back.

Regina sat there, staring out at the sea of empty seats. She knew in a few minutes the doors would open and a sea of reporters would flock in for the conference. It was summer and so the news had gone national, various markets picking up on the scandal and wanting to do a story on it. She wasn't sure she could face the entire country and her stomach twisted in knots at that thought.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked in a low voice. "You've suddenly gone pale. Do I need to get you a garbage can?"

She shook her head before considering the way her stomach was rolling. "Actually, maybe that would be a good idea…"

He nodded, jumping up from his chair. Robin approached Gwen, speaking to her in a low tone. She pointed across the room and he thanked her. Regina watched as he crossed to where Gwen had pointed and picked up a gray garbage can, bringing it back over and placing it by her chair. "There you go."

"Thank you," she said. "Though I hope I'm not sick in front of the press. That's definitely not a headline I want."

"Don't worry. We can always do something to hide you if you do get sick. Just get our attention and we can hurry you off," Gwen told her.

Regina thanked her as another petite brunette hurried over to them. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than Gwen and her skin was creamy white. She wore a dark blue skirt suit and her heels clicked against the tiles. The woman smiled as she held out her hand. "I'm District Attorney Iris Bleu. Pleased to meet you."

"You too," Robin said, shaking her hand. "Will you be participating in the press conference?"

She nodded. "Just at the start, to make the introductions. Miss McQueen and Miss Agra should be handling the rest of the conference."

"And Regina won't have to speak?" Robin asked, confirming their one caveat for participating in the press conference.

DA Bleu paused and then said: "You would have to confirm that with Miss McQueen. This isn't my show."

"What is going on?" Anastasia asked, approaching the two. She wore a red sleeveless dress with a wide black buckle around her middle. Once again, her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore a string of pearls around her neck.

Regina greeted her before saying: "Robin and I were just confirming I wouldn't have to speak today."

"You don't have to speak if you don't want to," Anastasia told her. "Jasmine and I can handle everything."

"That sounds preferable right now," Regina replied. "And Leopold won't be anywhere near here?"

Anastasia shook her head. "Mary Margaret Blanchard is making sure he stays far away. And we have security on the lookout for Nat Cole as well."

She hadn't even thought that Nat would show up and her stomach twisted again. "You think he'll come?"

"I'm not sure," Anastasia admitted. "I would hope not but he's been acting so erratically when it comes to you…"

"Wonderful," Regina muttered, leaning on Robin. "I think I need to sit down."

He nodded, guiding her back to her chair. "Can we get some water too?" he asked someone.

Someone hurried away and when Regina looked up, she saw Gwen coming toward her with a water bottle. She also held a plate of fruit in her hand as well. "This should hold Regina over," she said.

"Thank you," Regina replied, taking the plate and the water. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Not too long," Anastasia said. "We'll limit the amount of questions we take and try to end this as soon as possible."

"Speaking of which, we need to let the press in. They're getting antsy out there. Are you ready?" Gwen asked Anastasia.

Anastasia glanced over at Jasmine, who nodded. The lawyer turned back to Gwen. "Let them in then."

Gwen walked toward the back of the room as Jasmine sat down next to Regina. She gave her a shaky smile before sighing. "It will be fine."

"Are you reassuring me or yourself?" Regina asked her.

Jasmine paused before replying: "I'm not sure. Maybe myself."

Reporters filed in, taking seats as close to the podium as they could get. Sidney Glass managed to snag one front and center, his brown eyes fixed on Regina as he smiled, no doubt imagining a great story. Her stomach turned to think of what he would write.

"I would've thought only legitimate reporters would be allowed in this conference," Robin said, motioning to Sidney.

Jasmine shrugged. "He has a press badge and as much as we might not like it, the Daily Mirror is considered a legitimate newspaper. So he gets to stay."

"Wonderful," Regina sighed as District Attorney Bleu stepped up to the podium, calling for order. It was time for the press conference to begin.

* * *

District Attorney Bleu welcomed the reporters to the courthouse and introduced herself, though Regina figured that was unnecessary. They had to know her from her election campaigns and the work her office did. She guessed it was just standard practice—she didn't participate in press conferences, after all.

"At the beginning of the month, my office charged Regina Mills with embezzling funds from Blanchard Financials ten years ago," DA Bleu continued. "New evidence has come to light both through our own investigation as well as an internal one conducted by Blanchard Financials that proved Ms. Mills had been blackmailed and coerced into stealing the funds for two officials at the organization—the then-CFO Edgar Gold and the then-CEO Leopold Blanchard."

The room erupted with noise as the reporters jumped up, each trying to ask a question at the same time. DA Bleu scowled at them, motioning for them to sit down. "Do not ask me to go borrow a judge's gavel," she threatened them. "There will be order in this room."

Most of the reporters sat down with the exception of Sidney Glass. Regina bit back her groan as he stared down DA Bleu. "Will you take any of our questions?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Glass," she assured him. "However, I'm sure you know that there's a time for asking questions. We haven't reached it yet. So please sit down."

He nodded, looking disappointed as he sat back down in his seat. DA Bleu watched him with barely hidden disdain and Regina had to look away so no one saw how much that delighted her. Sidney Glass deserved it.

"After discussions with Blanchard Financials, my office petitioned the court to drop the charges against Ms. Mills. We then met with Mr. Gold and Mr. Blanchard and their respective lawyers, working out plea deals with both men.

"Both have agreed to pay restitution and Mr. Gold was sentenced to two years in prison and three years on probation," DA Bleu continued, reading from a piece of paper she had placed on the podium. "Mr. Blanchard has been sentenced to two years house arrest."

One reporter raised his hand and stood when acknowledged. "We know Leopold Blanchard doesn't even live in Maine let alone Storybrooke. Where will he be doing his house arrest?"

"That is yet to be determined between Mr. Blanchard, his daughter and the Department of Corrections," DA Bleu replied.

Regina took Robin's hand and he gave her a comforting squeeze. It didn't stop her stomach from flipping as she processed that there were no answers as to where Leopold would be serving his sentence. Would he have to stay in Storybrooke or would an agreement be made to let him go back to wherever he was living? Could he once again be so close to her?

"Breathe, Regina," Robin whispered. "It's okay. You're safe."

She nodded, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. _He's never coming back into your life. He can't get you. You're safe at Nottingham with Robin_.

The reporters were now raising their hands, so Regina guessed she had missed DA Bleu's call for questions during her almost panic attack. DA Bleu called on a reporter in the front, two seats from Sidney Glass, who introduced himself from Storybrooke Evening News. "Why did Mr. Gold and Mr. Blanchard embezzle the money?"

"I believe that is a question best answered by Ms. Agra, who is here, or Ms. McQueen, who has called the press conference," DA Bleu demurred.

"May we speak with one of them, then?" the reporter asked as others around him nodded in agreement.

DA Bleu nodded. "It is my pleasure to introduce and turn the microphone over to Anastasia McQueen, legal counsel for Blanchard Financials."

Regina and Robin clapped as DA Bleu stepped down and shook hands with Anastasia. They heard the clicking of cameras taking pictures and a few flashes went off as the reporters captured the moment. Anastasia then took to the podium, smiling at the journalists gathered there.

"Thank you for being here," she greeted, her head turning slightly. Regina knew she was taking in the room and trying to make eye contact—or appear to do so—with everyone there. "I understand you have many questions regarding this matter and we hope to answer them today."

The reporter stood again, clearing his throat. "Ms. McQueen, can you tell us why Mr. Gold and Mr. Blanchard were embezzling from Blanchard Financials?"

"It appears on Mr. Gold's part, it was just plain old greed. He wanted more and more money, hoping it would buy someone's love," she explained. "As for Mr. Blanchard, it seemed pride was his deadly sin in this case."

"How so?" a reporter in the back asked.

Regina listened as Anastasia explained everything she already knew. Eva's medical bills and Mary Margaret's tuition put a financial strain on Leopold. Rather than admitting he needed help and turning to legitimate means, he decided to steal from his own company. He thought he would be able to pay the company back once everything wasn't so tight.

"Instead, he blackmailed a subordinate who trusted him and thought him a mentor before violating her in the worst way and scaring her into silence upon firing her. He sent another subordinate to jail before he was forced into retirement," Anastasia finished.

It felt like the reporters were staring at Regina and she shifted in her seat, wondering if they were trying to figure out if she was the subordinate who Leopold had "violated in the worst possible way," to use Anastasia's words. She knew they had to work out what that meant and she could almost see them salivating over her story. It made her stomach turn again.

"Do you need to step outside for a moment?" Robin whispered into her ear. "We can get you out if you need…"

She shook her head, refusing to retreat from the prying eyes no matter how uncomfortable she got. Regina Mills wasn't going to hide anymore.

Another reporter raised her hand and stood. "You mentioned that Mr. Blanchard sent a former employee to jail. May we ask who that was?"

Gwen stepped forward, conferring with Anastasia. She nodded before turning back to the reporters. "That information will be disclosed by the District Attorney's office at a later date."

The reporters groaned but didn't press the question further. Regina figured the District Attorney had some sort of deal with Michael Tillman or perhaps a lawsuit pending. She knew if she were him, she would probably sue the District Attorney's office as well.

"How did the true embezzlers come to light?" Sidney Glass asked, his eyes flitting over to Regina. She met his gaze and stared him down, forcing him to look away.

It made her feel triumphant.

Anastasia glanced behind her and Jasmine nodded. The blonde lawyer turned back to the microphone. "I am going to turn this over to Jasmine Agra, interim CEO for Blanchard Financials."

Once again, Regina and Robin clapped as Jasmine flushed a bit. She shook Anastasia's hand before taking her place at the podium. "Good afternoon. I know you have many questions and I hope to answer them for you."

"Can you tell us how the true embezzlers came to light?" Sidney asked again.

Jasmine nodded. "After her arraignment, Regina Mills' lawyer turned over a vast amount of evidence to the District Attorney's office. They then shared it with us and an investigation was ordered by our current board of directors. It appears the company and several board members knew who the real embezzlers were for the past ten years and let an innocent man go to prison while punishing an employee they should've protected, an employee who had been blackmailed into doing their dirty work."

Sidney eyed Regina and she knew he was putting the pieces in his mind. "Are we certain Miss Mills was being blackmailed?"

"Yes," Jasmine said, voice firm. "There is a paper trail proving both Mr. Gold and Mr. Blanchard blackmailed her and the District Attorney's office has recordings made by Ms. Mills that also prove it."

"Will we be able to hear some of those recordings?" he asked, eyes lighting up. Regina shifted in her seat, unnerved by even the thought that anyone would listen to those recordings and hear what Leopold did to her.

Jasmine shook her head. "Those are remaining with the District Attorney and there are no plans to release them."

"You can wipe that drool from your chin then, Glass," another reporter told him, smirking. "You won't be getting that juicy bite."

Anger rose up in Regina. How dare they banter about recordings of her pain? This wasn't some video of a celebrity who had one too many or a politician caught doing something wrong. She wanted to yell at them but she bit the inside of her cheek, knowing it wouldn't help.

Sidney scowled at his colleague before raising his pencil. "One more question, please, Miss Agra?"

"Only one, Mr. Glass. I'm sure your colleagues would appreciate it if you didn't monopolize this press conference," Jasmine replied to appreciative snickers from the others.

His scowl grew deeper but he nodded. "Fine. You mentioned that one employee was violated in the worst possible way. Were you referring to the employee who was jailed or to the blackmailing of Miss Mills?"

"I was referring to Miss Mills, but not to the blackmail," Jasmine said. "We'll get to that in a little bit. Please sit."

Sidney looked ready to protest but he did as Jasmine asked, still scowling the entire time. Regina worried what he would do when he learned the entire truth and wondered if she could throw him out herself.

Another reporter raised his hand and stood, looking confused. "If the board knew who the real embezzlers were, why did they allow Miss Mills to be charged? And why didn't they free the former employee wrongly imprisoned for it?"

"Nathaniel Cole, the longtime Chairman of the Board, is a very good friend of Leopold Blanchard," Jasmine explained, though Regina figured most of the reporters there knew that. "He used his power to protect his friend, publicly punishing two other employees and letting Mr. Blanchard and Mr. Gold retire quietly with little punishment."

"Will Mr. Cole face any repercussions for his role in this?" the reporter asked. Several others looked intrigued as well.

Regina, though, knew he wouldn't face any other consequences beside the one already doled to him. He was wealthy and established. People were more willing to overlook such crimes for men like him.

"He has been removed as Chairman of the Board," Jasmine confirmed. "Beyond that, I cannot say."

"Who is the new Chairman of the Board then?" the reporter asked, ready to write down the name.

She glanced over her shoulder before answering the question. "We're pleased to announce that it is Neal Cassidy, founder and president of the Milah Cassidy Foundation. Mr. Cassidy, will you please stand?"

Regina glanced over to her right, wondering when Neal got there. He stood and waved at the reporters. They paused for a second before shouting questions at him, sounding like nonsensical roar.

Jasmine raised her hands. "Quiet, please. Please, we need quiet. Mr. Cassidy will not be speaking at this press conference. We promise another one soon where he will answer all your questions."

Neal sat back down and Regina noticed he kept his eyes trained on Emma, sitting in the back of the room. She, though, purposefully didn't look at him. If Neal thought he was going to have any conversation with her, Regina hoped she could set him straight before he made a fool of himself.

"Ms. Agra, you've yet to explain why the board allowed the prosecution of Miss Mills even though most knew she was not the guilty party," a female reporter in the back asked.

"Right," Jasmine said, shuffling her papers. "From what I understand, Mr. Blanchard and Mr. Gold forced Miss Mills to sign a nondisclosure agreement before firing her. Unbeknownst to Mr. Gold, this agreement had not been vetted by legal and contained so many errors, it was easily considered void when properly reviewed. In conjunction with Cora Ozgreene, Miss Mills' mother, Mr. Gold tried to blackmail Miss Mills again. This time, she didn't give in and so Mr. Gold made good on his threat, convincing former CEO Isaac Heller to press charges against her."

"That certainly backfired," Robin muttered. Regina elbowed him, even though she agreed with him.

Jasmine took a deep breath before saying: "That is why we're here. On behalf of Blanchard Financials, I want to extend an apology to Miss Mills. Regina?"

Regina stood, approaching the podium as the photojournalists snapped picture after picture of her. She could feel Sidney Glass' eyes on her but she kept hers trained on Jasmine, waiting for this to end.

"Regina Mills," Jasmine said, giving her a soft smile, "please accept Blanchard Financials' apologies for the fear, pain and wrongdoings you suffered at the hands of Leopold Blanchard and Edgar Gold. We apologize that the company did not do enough to keep you safe, leaving you no place to turn to for help and in cases turning a blind eye to the rapes you endured at the hands of Mr. Blanchard."

Gasps filled the room and Regina could feel how the room changed. It was filled with the possibility of an amazing story, of juicy gossip pieces and the fact that her private hell was going to be front page fodder for the rest of the week.

Wonderful.

"Ms. Agra!" a reporter called out. "Are you saying that in addition to blackmailing Miss Mills, Mr. Blanchard also raped her?"

Regina resisted the urge to glare at the idiot reporter. That was exactly what Jasmine had said and she had to know it. Why ask such a stupid question?

"Yes," Jasmine said, hesitantly. She also appeared confused by the question. "That's exactly what I said."

"If life was such a living hell at Blanchard Financials, Miss Mills, why didn't you just quit?" Sidney asked, eyes boring into her.

Jasmine shook her head. "Miss Mills will not be speaking today."

"Why not?" he pressed.

The question echoed around Regina's head as Jasmine told the reporters the carefully worded explanation Anastasia had written, about how this was more about the company apologizing to Regina than the press interrogating her. "We're here to heal her wounds, not let you poke your fingers in them," Jasmine finished.

It made sense to Regina but as she thought about it, she realized she didn't want to just stand there. Yes, Jasmine was apologizing to her and was going to make a donation to an organization that helped victims of sexual assault. Regina, though, wanted to do more to help other women who were going through what she had. She wanted to give them the strength she had been unable to find back then—the strength to tell someone what was going on, to fight back.

Resolved, Regina cleared her throat. It caught Jasmine's attention and she leaned closer to Regina. "Yes?"

"I want to make a statement," she said.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked as Anastasia stepped up to join them. "We agreed you didn't have to."

Anastasia nodded. "You don't owe these reporters anything. Especially Sidney Glass."

"I agree. But I owe it to other women in my situation. Please, let me just say something," Regina requested, hoping they could see how much she needed to do this in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

Jasmine and Anastasia exchanged looks before nodding. "The podium is yours," Jasmine told Regina.

"We'll be right behind you if you need any help," Anastasia assured her, stepping back. "Good luck."

Regina stepped up to the podium, looking out at the crowd of eager journalists staring back out at her. "Good afternoon. My name is Regina Mills."

"Miss Mills!" Sidney interrupted, raising his hand. "If I may repeat my question…"

Annoyed, she responded: "No, you don't have to, Mr. Glass. My hearing and memory are just fine. You asked me why I stayed and just didn't quit. In fact, I tendered my resignation when I realized Mr. Gold and Mr. Blanchard had arrested one of my subordinates rather than just having him fired like they told me they were going to. Mr. Blanchard responded by raping me and then tearing up my letter."

"Oh," Sidney said, suddenly uncomfortable as he shifted in his chair. "But why keep going in? Why didn't you just…not show up?"

"I considered it. Yet I had watched them arrest an innocent man and knew he was sentenced for a crime he didn't commit. I feared that if I just stopped coming, police would show up at my door. And I feared that they wouldn't just take me, they would take my father. I felt I had to keep going into work, even knowing what horrors waited for me," she continued.

Looking straight at the reporters, the right words came to her and she grew more confident. "I know everyone always asks the same questions. Why did she go back? Why didn't she tell anyone? Let me tell you that it's a lot easier from the outside looking in. You can sit there now and say you would do things differently, but trust me when I say that once you find yourself in that situation, you find all your decisions aren't so cut and dry. You do what you think you have to do. The last thing any of us need is more judgment.

"I would like to say something to anyone, no matter their gender, who is going through the same thing I am," she said, looking right into one of the cameras. "You are not alone. I know it feels like it but there are people around you who want to help you. All you have to do is find them and reach out. They will take your hand and be there for you, to help you through this. I also know you may not think it but you are strong. You will overcome this. Thank you."

Regina stepped down from the podium as the reporters shouted dozens of follow up questions. She had said her piece, though, and felt that was enough. Head high, she stopped in front of Robin and held out her hand to him. "Let's go," she whispered.

He nodded, standing as he took her hand. She didn't need to be there as Jasmine talked about restitution and the donations to charity. All of that she knew, just like she knew she would rather be at home with Robin and Roland. She walked off the stage area with Robin, happy when no one stopped her.

* * *

Killian and Emma met them in the hallway outside the conference room. Emma rushed forward, hugging Regina. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," she replied, hugging Emma back. "I'm not sure where those words came from but I knew I had to say them."

"They came from your heart. Anyone who watches those recordings or even reads them will be able to tell that," Robin said, placing his hand on her back as she pulled away from Emma.

Killian nodded. "I think you're going to help a lot of people, Regina."

"I hope so," she replied, leaning against Robin. She glanced around the room and frowned. "Where's Will?"

"He went to bring the limo around," Emma said. "We all figured you wanted to leave and not wait around for the debriefing I'm sure is going to follow."

Regina nodded, knowing she was going to fall asleep the moment she climbed into the limo. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Home sounds really, really great right now."

"Then let's head downstairs and go meet Will. Then I suggest a lazy Sunday on a Wednesday," Robin said, kissing the side of her head.

She smiled at the idea of lounging on the couch in her pajamas with Robin and Roland for the rest of the day. It seemed like heaven on earth and she took his hand. "Then let's go meet Will. I can't wait for lazy Sunday."

The door behind them opened and Regina glanced over her shoulder, afraid someone was coming to get her. Neal stumbled out and his wide brown eyes focused on one person. "Emma!"

"Neal," she said, voice tense and teeth gritted. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said, panting as if he had just sprinted a marathon.

Killian stepped forward, glaring at Neal. "She doesn't want to talk to you, mate. So why don't you just run back to your press conference."

Emma pushed Killian aside, giving him a glare before turning it on Neal. "I don't think we have anything to talk about, Neal. I'm glad that you've straightened out your life and are doing good things, but I'm not going to let you back into my life."

"I know," he said. "I'm not here to ask you to do that. I just want to apologize, Emma."

"Because it's step eight in Alcoholics Anonymous? To make amends?" she asked, scowling at him.

He nodded. "It is step eight. But I'm not here because of that. I'm here to apologize because you deserve one. I put you through a lot of shit, Emma, shit you didn't deserve. All you did was love me and I betrayed. I am so sorry that I risked your nursing license, your career, your life for my own selfish desires. You deserve so much better."

"Thank you for that," Emma said, her stance softening as she stopped scowling. "I appreciate it. I don't know if I can forgive you…"

"I'm not asking for that," he said softly.

She nodded, stepping closer to Killian. "I may not be able to forgive you, but I hope you have a good life, Neal."

"Thank you, Emma," he replied. With a sad smile and one last look, Neal turned and headed back into the conference room.

Regina stepped away from Robin's arms and hugged her friend from behind. "That was generous of you," she told Emma.

Emma leaned against her, sighing. "I'm not sure. I think I was a bit selfish—letting him go so I could move on and get closure."

Looking around the courthouse and glancing back at Robin with a smile, Regina hugged Emma tighter as she announced: "Closure is a very good thing."

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, it looks like we can finally close this section of "The Nanny." The charges have been dropped against Regina, Gold and Leo are getting punished and she's gotten her apology. It's time to focus on the upcoming Outlaw Queen babies and moving her closer to feeling comfortable having sex again with Robin.

Though Regina may have made herself a minor celebrity without realizing it…

Once again, thanks for all your amazing support and love for this story. You are all wonderful.

-Mac


	28. Paparazzi

**Chapter 28: Paparazzi**

"Everything looks good," Dr. Ludgate said, rolling back toward her desk. She wrote some notes in Regina's file as she continued talking. "How's your morning sickness?"

"Not as bad as it was but I still can't stand the smells of certain things. And I still can't eat any cheese," Regina replied, fiddling with the exam gown.

Dr. Ludgate nodded. "That will probably last for the rest of the pregnancy. And you might still be running for the bathroom for a few more weeks. Twins tend to make everything worse."

Regina groaned. "Of course they do."

"I'll see you again in a few weeks," the doctor continued, ignoring Regina's last comment. "By that point, we should be able to determine sex, if you and Robin wish to do so."

"We do," Regina said, rubbing her stomach. "How would we do that?"

Dr. Ludgate pulled out a few pamphlets. "There are a few options. We could just check during the ultrasound but that might not be easy depending on how the twins are positioned. You might want to have one of the tests run. They are minimally invasive and pose little threat to the babies."

Glancing at the pamphlets, Regina nodded. "I'll talk it over with Robin and see what he wants to do."

"Sounds good to me. We'll discuss everything at your next appointment. Otherwise, just keep doing what you're doing, Regina, and I'll see you then." Dr. Ludgate closed the file, excusing herself so Regina could change back into her clothes.

Regina placed the pamphlets into her purse before rubbing her stomach. "Hey there, Beans," she said. "Soon your Papa and I will know what you two are. Maybe then we'll come up with names for you. Though we may still call you Beans, even once you're born. Sorry in advance for that."

She changed back into her regular clothes and gathered her bag to head toward the front desk. As she stepped out into the waiting room, she frowned. Dr. Ludgate had a popular practice but there seemed to be more people in the room than usual. In fact, there seemed to be a lot of men for a gynecologist's office. Uneasy, she made her next appointment with the receptionist and hurried from the room as the men there grew very interested in the women's magazines they were reading.

Very suspicious.

* * *

"Night cap?" Regina asked, entering Robin's office with a glass of whiskey. She held a glass of milk in her other hand for herself.

He looked up from his laptop and smiled. "With you? Absolutely. I think I'm going cross-eyed from looking at these spreadsheets anyway."

Robin crossed the room and joined her on the couch. He took the glass of whiskey and wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean against him. She sighed, taking a sip of her milk as she enjoyed just relaxing on the couch with him.

It was normal.

"How was your appointment?" he asked, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

"That's okay, it was quite boring. She just measured my growing baby bump, checked some vitals and declared everything was fine with me and the Beans. You honestly didn't miss much," he told him.

He hummed, kissing the top of her head. "Well, I'll definitely be there next time. I've already asked Johanna to clear my schedule."

"Good. Because next time is a big appointment. We decide how to find out the sex of the Beans." She pulled out the pamphlets from her back pocket, handing them to him.

Robin took them from her, frowning. "What are all of these? When we found out that Roland was a boy, Marian's doctor used the ultrasound."

She nodded. "Dr. Ludgate said we could do that but depending on how the Beans are positioned, we may not be able to see either's genitalia. We might consider one of the tests, though."

"Okay," he said, setting down his whiskey to open the pamphlets. "What are the risks though? I don't want to put you through anything that would harm you or the babies."

That was one thing Robin was adamant about throughout this pregnancy—he would not put either Regina or the Beans at risk, no matter what. If that meant waiting until the babies were born to find out if they were boys or girls, so be it. There were plenty of nice neutral colors they could use to decorate the nursery.

He opened the pamphlet and his frown deepened as he read some of the complicated medical terms and looked over the risks. Robin scoured each one as Regina rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing his thigh as he took in their options.

"Are you sure we can't just use the ultrasound?" he asked, concerned at some of the risks. Any talk of possible miscarriages made him skittish and it didn't seem the risk was worth it. "Most of these tests can tell us if there is a male chromosome present, but we have two. What if one is a boy and the other a girl? We might not be prepared then for a girl if we think both are boys."

Regina was quiet for a few minutes before giving his thigh a squeeze. "We can discuss all of this with Dr. Ludgate and get her opinion. How's that?"

"I like that." He kissed her forehead. "I just don't want to put you through something that would do more harm than good or wouldn't be helpful anyway."

She nodded, leaning against his shoulder. "I understand. We'll do what we think is best. We're a team, right?"

"Yes, we are," he confirmed.

They slipped into a comfortable silence and Robin discarded the pamphlets in order to pick up his whiskey again. He took a sip as Regina curled up closer to him, humming in content. "This feels normal," she said.

"It does," he agreed, sighing contently. "It feels really good, doesn't it?"

She chuckled. "Yes, it does."

Robin set down his glass before taking hers as well. He eased her down onto the couch before lying next to her, holding her close. "I've missed this."

"Me too," she said, brushing her fingers against his scruff as she gave him a soft smile. "I've missed us."

His heart skipped a beat. They had been working hard to get back the trust, comfort and intimacy they had shared before his stupid decision to go behind her back had come to light. Robin was careful not to push her, willing to wait for her to make the first move when she was ready. They were growing more and more intimate now and he wondered if tonight might be the night they went all the way again.

Regina nuzzled him, eyes closed with a soft smile. "Why don't we go to bed? I think we'll be more comfortable cuddling there."

"Of course," he said, heart pounding in anticipation. He sat up, picking up their glasses. "You go ahead. I'll put these away so Will doesn't kill us in the morning."

She chuckled, kissing his cheek before standing up. "Thank you for keeping me safe from death. I'll see you in a little bit."

Robin ran down to the kitchen, dropped the glasses into the sink, and raced back up to his bedroom. As he closed the door, Regina stepped from the bathroom in her pajamas. She smiled at him. "That was quick."

"I'm a bit eager to cuddle," he said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly into his mouth.

He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth as he backed her up toward the bed. They fell onto the bed, his hands creeping under her shirt to cup her breasts. She hissed, pulling away from him. "Tender," she moaned.

"Sorry," he said, sliding his hands away from them. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She nodded. "I know. I should've warned you."

He pulled one hand from under her shirt, cupping the back of her head as he smiled at her. "I should've asked."

"We can't keep apologizing like this and trying to take blame," she said with a sigh. "We'll never get anywhere if we stop to apologize for every little move."

Robin nodded, rolling onto his back. Disappointment and concern filled him as he said: "I know. Maybe we're not as ready as we thought?"

"No," she said, curling across his chest. "I think we're ready. Or we're almost ready. We just have a few hang-ups to get over."

That didn't sound too bad to him as he knew they could work through hang-ups together. "Okay. We'll address them with Dr. Espenson. How does that sound?"

"Good. I have an appoint in a couple days at the hospital…" Her voice trailed off, concerning Robin.

Frowning, he turned to his side and used his elbow to prop himself up as he looked her over. Her eyes were distant and she was frowning as well, which scared him a bit. What was going on? "Regina? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I'm just remembering something that happened after my appointment today."

"What?" His heart beat faster and he felt ready to fight someone to protect her even though they were safe here in their bedroom.

She rolled onto her side, propping herself up as well. "There were a lot of men in the waiting room for an ob-gyn. And they were all trying not to be seen. I think they were watching me. Or is that just me being paranoid?"

Robin paused. Neither he nor Will were much for tabloids and it appeared Regina felt the same way. So she hadn't seen how their every move had been stalked and photographed after the press figured out he was dating his nanny. He had hoped the paparazzi would at least keep their distance but it appeared they were growing bolder.

He shook his head. "You're not being paranoid. We're actually popular tabloid fodder."

"Right," she replied, sounding somewhat bitter. "Dr. Espenson showed me the magazines. I didn't know how often I was on a cover."

"I know. And I promise I wasn't hiding them from you. None of us read those magazines and, well, I'm used to it. My relationship with Marian pretty much played out on the same covers," he said, knowing that was an inadequate explanation for his inaction.

Her scowl confirmed it. "I still would've like to have known about it, Robin. I don't want our relationship to play out on tabloid covers. I've been there before and I don't need that stress again."

"Okay," he said, kissing her hand. "If I see us on the tabloids, I'll sic John on them and get my PR people involved. How does that sound?"

She laid her hand against his cheek, her scowl disappearing. "That sounds perfect. Thank you, Robin."

Relieved to have that solved, he pushed back the covers. "Shall we see if we can get some sleep?"

"Sleep sounds very good," she said, crawling under the sheets. She then tugged his hand. "As long as you cuddle me first."

Chuckling, Robin wrapped them in their blankets and turned off the lights. He let Regina settle her head on his chest as he held her close. Robin played with her hair until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robin whistled as he walked from Marco's town car into his company's building. Leroy greeted him, looking at him like heh ad sprouted another head. "In a good mood today, Mr. L?" he asked.

"I am," Robin confirmed, swiping his card to go through the turnstile. "It's a beautiful day, Regina's legal troubles are behind us and tonight, I'm having a barbecue with my family as we watch the sunset over the lake. All very good reasons to be in a good mood, Leroy."

"What about Regina's pregnancy?" the security chief asked.

That stopped Robin as he reached the elevator, his smile drooping. He and Regina had controlled who knew about the pregnancy, especially during the risky first twelve weeks. It wasn't general knowledge yet and he hadn't yet asked Regina how she wanted to announce it. So how did Leroy know?

Despite having an inkling to that answer, Robin slowly turned back to the desk to find a grim-faced Leroy staring back at him. The shorter man pushed a newspaper toward Robin and answered the unasked question: "Page Six."

The gossip column.

Shit.

 _Spotted: A high-profile woman recently in the headlines for some legal troubles having an appointment at an ob-gyn. She made a follow up appointment in a few weeks and sources say the words "pre-natal care" were used. Looks like this lovely brunette is going from nanny to mommy!_

"I know it don't mention names," Leroy said, "but I doubt there are many nannies who made headlines for legal problems."

"No, there aren't," Robin replied. He thought about the men Regina had seen in Dr. Ludgate's office and their suspicion that they were paparazzi who were stalking her. It appeared they were right and it was time for her and Robin to fight back. They didn't need any more intrusions in their lives.

He motioned to the paper. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure, Mr. L," Leroy said. "I already read the sports pages anyway."

"Thank you." Robin took the paper and finally pressed the button to call the elevator so he could head to his office.

The metallic doors slid open and Robin stepped on. He swiped his card to access his floor before giving Leroy a smile. "Have a good day, Leroy."

"You too, Mr. L," the guard replied. "And if that blind item is right, congratulations."

Robin thanked him again before letting the door close. The elevator rose up, going directly to his floor. When the doors opened again, it was Johanna who greeted him. "Anything I can do for you, Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes. I need you to contact Dorothy and tell her it's a personal emergency," he said, heading into his office. "And hold my calls, please."

He heard Johanna pick up the phone as he closed the door. Tossing the paper on his desk, he picked up his own phone and hit the speed dial button for home. He was not going to try to take care of this by himself—just like he promised Regina. It was going to be a team effort.

"Hello, dear," Will said once he answered the phone. "I'm guessing you saw a certain blind item on Page Six?"

Robin bit back several curses. "Regina's seen it?"

"We've all seen it," his friend confirmed.

Sighing, Robin asked: "Can you put her on, please?"

"Of course." There was some jostling and he heard muffled voices as Will passed the phone off.

"Hello, Robin," Regina said, sounding annoyed. "You know, tabloids are one thing. But the newspaper is doing it now."

He understood her frustration and felt she had summed it up perfectly. "I know, lovely. But we're going to deal with it. I'm going to put you on speaker phone as Dorothy Gale, my best publicist, just walked in. She'll be able to help us."

Dorothy, a no-nonsense brunette who was a master at her craft, took her seat as Robin put the call on speaker. He knew there was no one better suited to help them and he felt better watching her open her notebook, ready to get to work. "I trust this is about the blind item?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, sitting down at last.

Over the speaker, Regain hugged. "It's clearly about me. Why not just put my name on it and be done with it?"

"Plausible deniability," Dorothy replied. "Just in case what they printed turns out to be not true, it gives them some protections from libel. So, I'm going to have to start with this question—is it true?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. With twins." There was a little snark in her voice from her frustrations.

Dorothy hesitated, no doubt trying to determine if Regina was being sarcastic or not. So Robin nodded to help her. "She's telling the truth. We really are expecting twins."

"Congratulations, you two," she said, jotting something down. "Now, don't let this blind item rush you into something you're not ready for. This is your pregnancy and the power is still in your hands. If people call looking to confirm the blind item, I can always answer with a firm 'No comment.'"

"Thank you," Regina replied, relief evident in her voice. "It's nice to control my narrative again."

Robin grinned. "I guess we can discuss announcements and timing when I get home."

"I can help you with that if you want…if you both have time now," Dorothy offered.

He waited for Regina to respond. She sounded very grateful as she said: "I would love that. Thank you."

* * *

Regina kissed her father's forehead. "Emma is going to stay with you during your treatment. I have an appointment with Dr. Espenson," she told him.

He frowned. "Maybe Emma should go with you. Those paparazzi jerks may be lurking around the hospital again."

"I'll be fine, Daddy," she assured him. "I'm a grown woman and refuse to let anyone try to scare me again."

"Just be careful, please. Remember, it's not just you you have to worry about." He motioned to her stomach, fingers grazing her little bump.

Her smile softened as she thought of the Beans. "I know, Daddy. We'll all be fine. Now I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you in a little bit."

She gave a nod to Emma, who put her hand on Henry's shoulders. "Have a good session," Emma told her.

Regina thanked her and left Whale's office, heading toward the elevator banks to go up to the floor with Dr. Espenson's office. She walked quickly but kept glancing around her, trying to determine if someone was following her or watching her every movement. Who knows what they would print if they saw her going into a therapist's office. She didn't want to have to deal with that.

It felt like an eternity but Regina made it to Dr. Espenson's office. The waiting room was empty except for Sally, who greeted her warmly. "The doctor is waiting for you," she said, motioning to the door.

"Thank you," Regina replied, heading inside. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch. "Nice to see you, Doctor."

Dr. Espenson held up the newspaper. "Nice to see you too, Regina. I was thinking we could start with this blind item."

Regina sighed, rubbing her face. "I called Dr. Ludgate yesterday to tell her about the unusual amount of men in her waiting room the other day and the timing of that blind item. She said she would have her receptionists keep an eye out for anyone who looked out of place in the future."

"You know that's not what I meant," the doctor said, giving her a pointed look. "This is another obtrusion into your life. How do you feel about it?"

"Annoyed but Robin and I are working with his PR person to take control again. They'll have to grow tired of us eventually, though I fear that will come at the cost of someone else's privacy."

"Unfortunately, that is how it goes," Dr. Espenson said, setting the newspaper aside. "But you and Robin are working together on this."

Regina nodded, knowing where the conversation was going. "I told him about I didn't like that he hid the tabloid covers from me the other night. He said it didn't mean to hide them, he was just used to ignoring them so he didn't think to tell me. But he understands now why I would want to know and why I wouldn't like it, which makes me feel better."

"That's good." Dr. Espenson smiled, leaning back. "It sounds like you and Robin are rebuilding that trust."

"We are. I'm getting better at opening up and he's getting better at trying not to fix everything by himself. We really are a team now, I feel." Regina smiled, thinking of the man she loved.

Dr. Espenson's smile softened. "I can see the love in your eyes and how much more relaxed you are than when you came back at the start of the summer. Now, what progress are you making on re-establishing your intimacy?"

"Good progress," Regina replied with certainty. "I think we're almost there. We're just adjusting to my changing body. We were making out the other night and I thought we were close to possibly having sex when he cupped my breasts and they hurt. He backed off, not wanting to hurt me. It kinda killed the mood and then talk of the tabloids really killed it."

"But it's something that needed to be done." Dr. Espenson stated it as a fact because it was. Regina knew that.

She nodded. "Yes, it did need to be done. And I think the more we clear the air, the more I'm ready. Or that might be the hormones."

Dr. Espenson chuckled. "Maybe but I wouldn't tell Robin that."

"Good point," Regina agreed. "He would probably then question if I was really ready or if the hormones made me do it."

"Are you really ready or is it the hormones driving you?" the doctor asked her, tilting her head as she studied Regina.

Leaning back, Regina considered the question. She knew there were many hormones coursing through her at the moment and guiding some of her urges. Like how she had been craving pizza with pineapples chased with a healthy helping of rocky road ice cream the past few days. It did beg the question if she was letting her hormones push her toward something she wasn't ready for yet.

She thought of the quiet, intimate moments she had shared with Robin since forgiving him. Lazy kisses often turned into ones that were more passionate, igniting a familiar fire inside her. Regina loved having his hands on her, even with her tender breasts, and she loved feeling his flushed skin under her own palms. She was also very comfortable being naked in front of him, remembering a recent night where she had laid in bed after her shower and Robin had kissed the swell in her stomach as he continued to talk to their unborn children. It made her love him and want him more and more.

"It's not the hormones," she finally answered Dr. Espenson, opening her eyes. She knew she exuded confidence as she declared: "I'm ready."

The doctor nodded. "Good. Maybe you should make this a special night for you and Robin. Focus on each other and your relationship, not anything else."

"I think we can do that. Any other advice?" Regina asked, feeling like she ought to be taking notes.

Dr. Espenson chuckled. "Relax and enjoy yourselves. This is about reconnecting with each other on that intimate level."

Regina nodded. "I think if I give Robin free reign, he'll create the perfect evening for us."

"You don't want to be part of planning it?" Dr. Espenson asked, frowning as she studied Regina.

"I wouldn't mind being surprised. I trust Robin to create the perfect evening for us." She frowned as well, not sure what the doctor was getting at with that question.

Dr. Espenson leaned back in her chair, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "As I said, this is about you reconnecting. So this should be about the both you, not really one surprising the other. Surprises can come later. You should plan this together."

Regina considered what she said and nodded. "You're right. Robin and I will plan this together."

"Good," Dr. Espenson said, glancing at her watch. "We still have some time. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Glancing down at the newspaper, Regina smiled. "Would you mind if I vent about the paparazzi invading my life?"

"Vent away," the doctor said with a laugh, leaning back in her chair.

* * *

Regina left Dr. Espenson's office, shouldering her purse as she closed the door behind her. She checked the hallway for any suspicious characters but found it empty. Letting out a sigh of relief, she headed back to the elevators to meet up with Emma and Henry back down in oncology.

She pressed the down button and watched the arrows to see which one would light up first. The one closest to her thankfully shone green and the doors opened, allowing her to step inside the carriage. She noticed another woman out of the corner of her eye but was focused on pressing the button for her floor to really register her appearance.

"Regina Mills?" the woman asked, her voice sounding familiar.

Confused, Regina slowly turned around to take a good look at the woman. She was tall with long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Her outfit was immaculately tailored and no doubt came from the high-end stores in Storybrooke, clothes she could always afford as the daughter of one of the richest men in the town. "Kathryn?"

"It is you," Kathryn said, approaching her with a warm smile. "I'm so glad to see you. Outside of a courthouse, that is."

Guilt hit Regina as she remembered that Kathryn had been at her arraignment and that she had never acknowledged that. "Yes. Thank you for your support. Robin told me you moved the auction house's investments from Blanchard Financials to another company and I saw you in court. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you."

"You had other things on your mind," Kathryn replied as the elevator doors opened. She bit her lip. "Is this your floor?"

Regina glanced out, spotting a sign that read _Oncology_. She nodded. "But I can go down to the lobby with you if you want. It's okay."

Kathryn shook her head, pressing the door open button and motioning for Regina to lead the way. "I'll get off with you. We'll probably have more privacy up here than down there."

"True," Regina agreed, stepping off the elevator with her old friend. She pointed to the left. "I'm heading this way."

They fell into step together as they headed toward oncology's waiting room. Kathryn fiddled with her purse strap. "Your father? Is he the one with cancer?"

Regina nodded, a lump forming in her throat. "He has an aggressive form of lung cancer. He's in an experimental drug trial that's been slowing down the progression but it's not a cure. It's giving me more time with him I might not have had, though."

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Kathryn said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "You've certainly had a rough couple years and that must sound so trite."

"It doesn't," Regina replied, opening the door and letting Kathryn go in first so she could collect herself. It felt good to expand her support circle even more and to reconnect with her old friend.

They took seats in a distant corner of the room, facing each other as Kathryn reached out for Regina's hand. "I wish I had had the strength back then to support you rather than just stand by while everyone pilloried you."

"I understand," Regina said, meaning every word. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if the positions had been reversed. Sometimes it's easier to stay quiet and keep the status quo rather than shake things up. Shaking things up can be dangerous."

When Kathryn didn't reply, Regina squeezed her hand. "Look, you were there for me in the end and that matters to me. So thank you for that. Now, why don't we talk about more pleasant things? We have so much to catch up on."

Regina nodded, smiling as she held up Kathryn's hand. Her engagement and wedding rings caught the fluorescent lights. "I never got to congratulate you on your marriage to Frederick."

"Thank you," Kathryn replied, beaming. "He's made me so happy. We've had our ups and downs but we always have each other's backs. And I love him for that."

"That sounds like what I have with Robin," Regina replied, knowing her smile softened as she thought of the man she loved.

Kathryn smiled as well. "I saw you two at the courthouse. He really loves you, I can tell."

"I really love him too," she admitted. "Even more than I loved Daniel. It's such a deep connection…like our souls are connected."

Regina paused before shaking her head. "Listen to me. I must sound like some silly romance movie."

Her friend shook her head. "You sound like a woman in love. Is marriage in the cards?"

"I think so," Regina replied, "though I don't think we're there yet. We, uh, hit a bit of a rough patch before I was arrested and while we've worked through it, there's still some progress to be made before we get to such a commitment."

Kathryn nodded. "Well, I hope to get an invite when you do get married."

Regina smiled. "I'll make sure of it. But you might get an invite to a different function first."

"Oh?" her friend asked, looking confused. "And what would that be?"

"Did you read the gossip column the other day? The top item?" Regina bit her lip, waiting for Kathryn's response.

Her blue eyes went wide. "It's you?"

Regina nodded, keeping her voice low. "We're not confirming anything publicly yet. I'm barely out of my first trimester."

"Understandable." Kathryn then beamed as she hugged Regina. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, Regina."

"Thank you. I just wish the paparazzi wouldn't stalk my OB-GYN and sell the info to gossip columnists," she replied, annoyance tinging her words. "My pregnancy is not meant for the public."

Kathryn nodded before shock set in. "They stalked your OB-GYN? What the actual…?"

She cut herself off before the curse but Regina knew what she was going to say. "Yeah, I know. Messed up, right?"

"That's putting it lightly." Kathryn shook her head. "Are you and Robin hiring extra security?"

"We're trying not to. We want to have a normal life and that doesn't seem very normal," Regina said.

"Well, then, let's talk about normal things. Have you determined the sex yet?" Kathryn asked.

Regina shook her head. "We're going to do that later. We just need to talk to the doctor about the best way to do that since we're expecting twins…"

Kathryn let out a shriek before covering her mouth, apologizing through her fingers. "Twins? Really?"

"Yes," Regina said, motioning for her friend to keep it down. "So that presents a few more challenges but we'll figure it out."

"Are you going to have a gender reveal party?" Kathryn asked, leaning forward with excitement sparkling in her eyes.

Regina had never heard of such a thing before and frowned. "A what?"

"They're parties that have caught on in recent years, usually small gathering of close family and friends. Before the party, someone is entrusted with the sex of the baby and they go about arranging for a way to reveal it. For example, they have a cake baked and when the parents cut into it, the inside is blue for a boy. Frederick and I popped a bunch of balloons with the last one showering us in blue glitter to tell us that we were having a boy," she explained.

"You have a boy?" Regina asked, joy bubbling up inside her. Kathryn nodded, pulling out her phone to show Regina a picture of a chubby cheeked toddler with floppy blonde hair and toothy grin. She melted at the sight and she hugged Kathryn. "Congratulations."

Kathryn thanked her as she pulled back from Regina. "So, do you think you'll have a gender reveal party?"

Now that she knew what it was, Regina had to admit there was some appeal to it. She could imagine a small group of their family and friends sitting on Nottingham's lawn as she and Robin learned the gender of each twin. It sounded like fun. "I'll have to talk about it with Robin but I think we might," she answered.

The door opened and Emma wheeled Henry out. Regina gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to Kathryn. "It was lovely to talk to you but I'm afraid I have to go."

"Of course. I should be heading out too. But first…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for something in her purse. She pulled out a business card and handed it to Regina. "This is where we got everything for Chrys' nursery. They are very, very discreet…if you know what I mean."

Regina took the card and nodded. "Thank you, Kathryn. We should catch up more often."

Kathryn nodded, handing her another card. "That's my contact information. Don't be afraid to use it."

"I won't." Regina hugged her again and thanked her before Kathryn headed back to the elevators.

Tucking the cards into her pocket, she hurried over to her father. She smiled at him, crouching down beside his wheelchair. "How are you, Daddy?"

"Tired," he said, voice weak. "Can we go home, please?"

She nodded, kissing his forehead. "Emma and I will take you downstairs. Will can then take us all home and we can all get some rest."

* * *

Robin pulled into the rear parking lot of Once Upon a Baby, a boutique catering to baby furniture, clothing, toys and other items. Kathryn had recommended it to Regina, promising them that it was discreet and would protect their privacy. It appeared they were dedicated to that promise as the entrance to the store was in the back, not facing the street. No paparazzi would see them enter.

"It looks pretty welcoming," Regina said, crouching down to look at it properly through his windshield.

He had to agree with her. It looked like a cozy cottage, painted white with two large bay windows. One window had a pastel blue curtain while the other one had pastel pink ones. A large white teddy bear sat in the window with the blue curtains. The name of the store was written in blocks on an awning over the door, waiting for them to enter.

She took a deep breath before reaching over to give his hand a squeeze. "Shall we go in?"

"Let's," he said, opening his door. "I'll help you out."

He hurried around to the other side and held out his hand to her. She took it, letting him help her out of the low sitting car. Regina straightened up, rubbing her back. "Ugh, isn't it too early for back pain?" she asked.

"I don't think these symptoms follow a set timetable, lovely," he told her, closing the door. "But let's get this over and we can get you back home and set you up with a heating pad and a back rub."

They laced their fingers together as they headed toward the front door. Robin opened it for them and a bell sounded their entry as Regina stepped into the store. It smelled like baby powder and lavender, a soothing scent that relaxed him.

A young woman with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a sunny demeanor approached them. "Welcome to Once Upon a Baby. My name is Ashley; how can I help you?"

Recognizing the voice he spoke with on the phone, Robin relaxed even more as he held out his hand to her. "Robin Locksley and this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills. We spoke earlier?"

"Right!" Ashley said, perking up even more. "I'm so glad to meet you in person. I have everything all set up for your registry. You just have to add items to it!"

"And it'll be kept private? Like we asked?" Regina sounded nervous and he could understand. The last thing they needed was their baby registry splashed across the society pages and tabloid covers.

Ashley nodded. "You'll control who gets access to it by sending out an email with a special link to it. Then they'll have to put in a special password in order to see it. No one's hacked in yet."

Relief coursed through Robin and he nodded. "That sounds very promising."

"Come on. I'll get you a scan gun and then let you loose," she said, leading them toward the customer service desk.

Once they were ready to go, Regina dragged Robin first over to the furniture. She tenderly pushed a wooden rocking chair, biting her lip. "This is so adorable. I know you have the white rocking chair…"

He turned her to face him, taking her hands in his—even with the scan gun firmly in her right hand. "This is your nursery, Regina. Design it however you want."

"This is not _my_ nursery, Robin," she said, frowning as crossed her arms to glare at him. "This is _our_ nursery. These are _our_ children. I want you to have input and not just let me do everything. That's not fair to either of us, don't you think?"

"Oh," he said, caught off-guarded. He grew sheepish as he admitted: "Marian really took over decorating everything for Roland and it made her so happy, I just let her do it."

Her frown morphed into a soft smile. "Because you want to make everyone happy. But you're allowed to make yourself happy. So let's plan this nursery together. Okay?"

Robin smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he nodded. He felt comfortable to confess: "I always hated the white décor anyway. I felt like I was being blinded whenever I took the early morning feeding."

"Well, then, it's gone," she told him, laughing as she hugged him. "I prefer wood myself."

He held her close, kissing her head. "Then I think we're going to be fine decorating this nursery."

She leaned back, studying him. "Do you have any themes in mind?"

"Star Wars?" he asked cheekily, even as he imagined a lightsaber nightlight and a mobile of Death Stars.

"Very funny," she replied. "I don't think that would go with wood furniture, do you?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I was also thinking about a zoo theme. Can't go wrong with animals."

"No, you can't," she agreed, pulling him toward a chest of drawers with little animals carved into it. "This might be perfect then."

They spent a good hour building their registry and getting ideas for their nursery, purchasing a few items and putting them on layaway until the expanded room was completed later that fall. Ashley helped them and as Robin paid for the furniture, Regina wandered over to the clothing section.

"Isn't this the cutest thing you've seen?" she asked, holding up a blue dress with a fluffy tulle skirt. It came with a matching headband with little flowers that Regina held in between her fingers. "I can't wait until I can dress our children."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach as if he could feel the tiny babies growing inside of her. Robin smiled. "Are you coming around to us having a girl?"

She hummed, leaning against him. "Well, we're having two and so there's a fifty-fifty chance that at least of them is a girl.

"Besides, I never said I didn't want a girl," she continued, turning in his arms. "Back when we thought we were only having one, I said I would prefer a boy just so I could name him after my father. But I would love to have a girl too."

Robin glanced down at the blue dress still in her hand, imagining a chubby baby girl with dark curls and big brown eyes just like hers lying in his arms while wearing the dress. It made him smile as he took the outfit from her. "Shall we buy this then, milady?"

She stroked the dress but shook her head before putting it back. "Not yet. Not until we know what we're having."

"Okay," he said, understanding her rationale and figuring they could always come back if it turned out they were having a girl. (Or two).

The sound of someone knocking on glass interrupted them and Robin saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, frowning as he saw a few paparazzi crowded in a window as they tried to get shots of him and Regina. When they saw he was watching them, they started to yell questions at him.

"Are you expecting a girl?"

"How far along are you, Regina?"

"Are you two getting married? Or are you already married in secret?"

The store's entire staff, including Ashley, flew past him and Regina to the window. The curtains were quickly closed and the manager stormed out of the store. "This is private property. Get off now before I call the cops," she yelled at the photographers.

Ashley approached them, wringing her hands. "I'm so sorry, you two. I don't know how they found out you were here."

"It's okay," Regina assured her. "We'll just hang out here until they leave or are arrested. If you don't mind?"

"No, we don't. We'll let you know when it's safe to leave. Until then, feel free to continue browsing." Ashley gave them a tight-lipped smile before hurrying off.

Robin turned to Regina, rubbing her arms. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'm not going to let them ruin such a great day for us. Are you?"

"No," he replied, squeezing her arms. "So, what else do you want to look at?"

"Toys." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in that direction, to where shelves stocked with every baby toy possible was.

He chuckled as she let go to pick up a big bear that was half her size. "Isn't this adorable?"

"It is," he agreed before picking up another one, holding it close to his chest as he rested his chin on the soft head. "And it comes with a twin. It would be perfect for our Beans."

She bit her lip as she continued to hold hers close. "I have an idea for them. Kathryn mentioned something called a gender reveal party and I was thinking that I would like to have one. Really live the obnoxious soon-to-be-parent life."

He laughed, happy to oblige that desire for her. "Then you will. And we can have a gender reveal party. What do these Teddy bears have to do with it?"

"Well, these are brown," she said. "But what if we can see if we can get them in different colors? When we find out the sex of the Beans, what if Emma can call Ashley or someone to order the bears in the colors of our babies' sexes? Then she puts them in a box and we open them to find out."

"That sounds very creative." He put the Teddy bear down and held out his hand. "Let's go talk with Ashley and see if we can arrange that."

She put down the bear she was holding to take his hand, vibrating with her excitement. He was glad to see her so happy and relaxed, knowing she deserved to have this life. No amount of paparazzi was going to take these moments away from them, he promised himself. They were going to enjoy the rest of this pregnancy and then live happily as a family.

The public would just have to live with whatever he and Regina agreed to give them.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is dedicated to glindalovesshoes, who wanted to see Robin and Regina deal with the paparazzi.

As you might guess from Regina's conversation with Dr. Espenson, smut is about to return to this story—starting with the next chapter! There will also be an appearance by someone pretty much everyone is asking to see.

We're also getting closer to finding out the gender (or genders) of the Beans!

I want to thank everyone for their patience. I had to start this chapter all over again when my laptop died as it wasn't on my OneDrive. I think I like this version better than the one I started. I hope you all enjoyed it.

-Mac


	29. Reconnecting

**A/N:** This version has been heavily edited to remove the smut scene. If you want to read the smut, you'll have to go to either Archive of Our Own (AO3) or Wattpad. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Reconnecting**

Regina smoothed down her black dress as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had taken a chance on the tight one that showed off the swells of her breasts over black lace and highlighted every curve. Which included her stomach, which she swore had doubled in size over night. Yet it gave her a nice pear-shape that made her really appreciate her pregnancy. She felt beautiful rather than bloated. Picking up her phone, she opened her camera and focused her reflection in the mirror. She turned just so to get the best view of her bump and smiled as she took the picture.

"Someone's feeling confident," Emma said, leaning against the doorframe as she watched Regina with a smile.

"And sexy." Regina put down her phone to put her diamond earrings in as she smiled at her friend. "I definitely feel sexy."

"Which is a good thing, especially given yours and Robin's plans for tonight." Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she sat down on Regina's bed.

Regina gave her a look. "I'm regretting telling you our plans."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on. You would've told me anyway. And Will knows too. I've seen the cake."

"Please don't tell me he made another one," Regina said, thinking of the first cake Will had made for them way back in April.

It felt like another life ago. Then again, it was.

Emma nodded. "And I think he made red velvet, your favorite. He's hidden it well so Roland won't find it. No one wants to explain that to him yet."

"Good." Regina turned from the mirror and held out her arms for Emma to review her. "Well?"

"You look beautiful, Regina, and you're going to have a great night with Robin even though you're only going to your own backyard." Emma rolled her eyes before standing to hug her.

Regina chuckled, picking up her phone again. "I think it's perfect. And it's best to do this now before it turns cold again."

Someone knocked on the door and it opened a crack. Two little brown eyes peeked through it and she heard a little laugh on the other side. "You look pretty, Mom," Roland said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she replied. "Do you want to come in and give me a hug?"

The door creaked open as he raced inside, carefully hugging her. His cheek was pressed to her bump and his eyes were closed. She felt him try to clasp his hands together but his little fingers couldn't reach each other. "I can't reach around you anymore," he said.

"No. Your siblings are getting in the way," she agreed. "But that just means you're hugging three of us now.

"Cool," he replied, his brown eyes wide. He looked straight at her stomach. "Hi, babies. I'm your brother."

Her heart skipped a beat at how much Roland reminded her of his father at that moment. She ran her fingers through his curls. "I'm sure they can't wait to meet you."

"And I'm sure Robin can't wait to see you," Emma added, jumping up off the bed. "You should head downstairs."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Are you trying to chase me out of my room?"

"Yes," Emma said matter-of-factly, holding Regina's eyes. She pointed to the door. "Get out."

Huffing, Regina patted Roland's back. "Come on. We're being thrown out of the room."

Roland giggled, taking her hand as they left the room. She carefully went down the stairs in her heels and he ran ahead of her, shouting at his father: "She's coming, Papa! And she's really pretty."

"Mom is always really pretty," she heard Robin reply and she smiled even as she rolled her eyes.

"But she's super-duper pretty tonight," Roland answered as she rounded the corner, stepping down off the last step.

She chuckled, standing in front of Robin as he knelt before his son. "Super-duper pretty, huh?" she asked.

Robin stood up fast, his mouth falling open. As he stood dumbstruck, Regina took the opportunity to look him over. He wore a light green collared shirt under a forest green sweater that was paired with black slacks. His blonde hair was brushed back and he looked very relaxed but very handsome. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of him.

"Well?" she asked, trying to shake him out of his stupor. "Do you agree I look super-duper pretty?"

He nodded dumbly before Roland tugged on his father's shirt. "Aren't you going to kiss her?" he asked in a loud whisper.

She tilted her head, waiting for his answer. Robin smiled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. "You look absolutely beautiful," he told her.

"You look very handsome," she replied, gently tugging on his sweater. "I didn't know our backyard had such a fancy dress code."

He chuckled. "Just for tonight. Then tomorrow, it'll be back to very casual. No shoes, no shirt, no problem."

She laughed, leaning against him as Roland hugged her again. Regina smoothed down his curls. "You'll be good for everyone, Roland?"

"I will, Mom, I promise," he said, dragging his fingers over his chest in an attempt to cross his heart. It was adorable.

Robin cupped his head and leaned down to kiss him. "Have a good night, Roland, and pleasant dreams."

He straightened up and took Regina's hand. "Are you ready for our date, milady?"

"I am," she said, letting him lead her outside. Butterflies flew around her stomach as they crossed through the kitchen. He stopped, holding open the door for her and she happily crossed the threshold to step out onto the patio.

She let out a soft gasp as she saw orange flames dancing in the fire pit. They illuminated a table set for two sitting by it, a dark red tablecloth covering it. Will had set out two china plates, two soup bowls and several utensils along with two wine glasses. A bottle sat in a bucket of ice and she frowned, looking at Robin. "What's that?"

"Sparkling grape juice," he assured her, taking her hand again. "It seems mean to put a bottle of something you can't drink out just to taunt you."

"Very considerate," she replied, following him to the table.

He pulled out one of the chairs for her and Regina sat down, thanking him. Once he had pushed her in, he then turned to the bottle of sparkling grape juice. She watched as he opened it and filled the two flutes.

"Here you go," he said, handing one to her. She took it with a smile, watching as he took his seat across from her.

Robin raised his flute. "To you, Regina, for being an amazing woman who for some inexplicable reason loves me."

She gave him a pointed look. "Don't put yourself down like that. You're an amazing man and that's why I love you."

"So are you toasting to me?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"I think we should toast to us," she suggested, holding out her glass. "To reconnecting on this beautiful night."

He clinked his flute with hers. "Hear, hear."

Regina took a sip of the bubbly but sweet liquid before setting the flute down. She leaned over to glance at the table behind them. "So, what did Will prepare for us tonight?"

"Exactly what we ordered," he told her, standing again to pick up the covered plates. "Grilled salmon, a vegetable medley and roasted potatoes."

Her mouth watered and she heard her stomach growl. "That sounds absolutely delicious," she said.

"It smells delicious," he said as he set her plate down in front of her. He then set his own plate down and took his seat again. "Bon appetit, ma cherie."

She raised her eyebrow. "French? How fancy."

"I'm practicing because one day, Regina Mills, I will take you to Paris. That's a promise." He was solemn as he said it and it made her heart skip a beat.

Cutting her salmon, Regina smiled. "I can't wait to see Paris with you. There's so much I want to do…"

"Me too," he admitted. "I've been doing research even though I know we probably won't go for a while."

"Not until the twins are older," she said, taking another bite of the delicious salmon Will had made them. She let out a soft moan.

Robin chuckled as he cut his dinner. "Well, I definitely want to take you on a romantic ride along the Seine."

"That sounds wonderful," she sighed. "Can we go to that bridge where everyone puts a lock? And can we put our own lock?"

"I think they're trying to discourage people from doing that, but if we can, then yes, we'll put a lock on the bridge." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back. "And can we go to the Louvre?"

"Of course."

"Notre Dame?"

He looked up, smiling at her. "We can go wherever you want, lovely. I only ask that we also go to the Riviera."

"You do?" she asked, confused. "Why?"

"Because it seems the thing rich folks like us do," he replied, sipping at his sparkling grape juice. "Besides, it's a beach and we would be in bathing suits, you with gorgeous sun-kissed tan skin…"

She raised her eyebrow. "And you wouldn't have gorgeous sun-kissed tan skin?"

"I doubt I would look as good as you," he said, smiling at her with absolute adoration in his eyes.

Regina grinned back at him, her cheeks flushing though she was pleased with his compliment. "Well, I think you'll be gorgeous as well."

"Oh, you." He waved her off with an exaggerated hand movement and a goofy grin.

She rolled her eyes before turning back to her salmon. After a few more bites, she then asked: "Do you think Roland would like to go apple picking?"

"I thought we agreed no talk about the children?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "I didn't say anything when you mentioned the Beans but now…"

Regina paused, knowing he was right that they had agreed not to talk about the children and she had broken that twice. And the second time, she had made Roland the entire topic of conversation. So she nodded. "You're right. But I do want to go apple picking."

"Then we can go apple picking," he said, moving on to his potatoes. "What are we going to use the apples for though?"

"Many, many things. Pies, applesauce, cider, other delectable autumn treats…" She trailed off at his amused smile. "What?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I knew you could bake and cook and make things as good as Will, but I never thought it was something you enjoyed doing."

"I do," she told him. "I just don't get a chance to do it that often. Lately, I haven't had much time and Will is very protective of his kitchen."

"That he is. But if you ever want it, just ask. He'll let you have it. Or let me know. I can throw him out if need be." He winked at her and she giggled.

They turned back to their food and she started to list off everything she would love to bake again, including her special apple turnovers. Robin raised his eyebrow. "What makes them so special?"

"That's a secret," she told him, smirking. "However, I will say that Roland shouldn't eat any."

His eyes lit up but he resisted the urge to smile as he nodded. "I see. Well, I can't wait to try these 'special' turnovers."

She grinned, already planning a perfect dinner for them to enjoy with the turnovers. "Next date night, then, I'm cooking."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it is," she replied, already looking forward to their next date night though she didn't want this already perfect one to end just yet.

* * *

Their empty plates and flutes sat on the table as stars twinkled over Nottingham. Music played over the speaker Robin had in his yard for parties and he held her close, swaying in time to _Like I'm Gonna Lose You_. Regina rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. "This is a wonderful date."

"Good," he said, kissing the top her head. "And it's far from over."

Excitement filled her as she stepped away from him, taking his hand. "Shall we switch locations then?"

He held up a finger. "Wait right here. Give me about five minutes and then head upstairs, okay?"

"Five minutes?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Emma set the mood." He wriggled his eyebrows before heading back toward the house.

Chuckling, Regina sat back down before realizing she wouldn't know when five minutes passed. She wasn't wearing a watch and they had agreed to leave their phones back in the house so they weren't distracted. Her best bet was to go wait in the kitchen and then head upstairs when it was time.

Regina stepped inside the kitchen, finding it empty. She guessed the rest of her family had gone to their respective rooms and she sat on a bar stool, watching the kitchen clock for the right time to head upstairs. It felt like waiting for the school bell to ring on the last day of school, her stomach a bundle of nerves as she felt like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. This was going to be an amazing night.

She perked up when she heard someone on the stairs. Robin's back appeared and she noticed he was dropping red rose petals on the stairs. It made her raise her eyebrow. "Will is going to kill you for that," she said.

He jumped, turning around with wide eyes. Robin tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a clock to determine when five minutes had passed," she told him, pointing to the clock overhead.

Robin glanced up and then nodded. "Right, okay. Well, upstairs is all ready. Shall I escort you up?"

"You may, good sir," she teased, moving around the island to take his outstretched hand. She glanced down at the rose petals on the stairs before looking at him again. "You know Will probably threatened Emma not to do that so he really is going to kill you."

"Then we should make my final night one to remember, don't you agree?" He kissed her cheek and she felt them heat up.

They followed the trail of roses up the stairs and along the hallway that led to Robin's room. He jumped in front of her, opening the door for her. Giving a little bow, he said: "After you, milady."

* * *

Robin left Dr. Espenson's office with a bounce in his step and headed toward the elevator bank, He hit the "up" button, ready to meet Regina at Dr. Ludgate's office. They were going to discuss the options for determining the sex for their twins and go from there. Excitement and anticipation filled him as he boarded the elevator car and headed up two floors.

He had been in a good mood for almost a week now following his night with Regina. Not even a surly Will had been able to dampen his spirits, even when he shoved a broom and dustpan at Robin so he could clean up the rose petals. Robin had happily done it, knowing it had been worth it for the smile on Regina's face that morning. They were closer than ever now and that night may have been even better than their first night together—not because they knew each other's body better but because their relationship was stronger.

The doors opened again and he stepped off, easily locating Dr. Ludgate's office. Her receptionist looked up and smiled at him, pointing toward the chairs. "She's in the corner reading a magazine, Mr. Locksley."

"Thank you," he said, turning to find Regina right where the secretary was pointing to. He trotted over to her. "Hello, love."

She looked up, smiling as he leaned down to quickly kiss her. "Hello, there. Have a good session?"

"I did," he confirmed. "Have you been waiting long?"

Regina shook her head. "Probably about ten minutes. It seems pretty dead so I'm sure I'm the next one."

He glanced around the empty waiting room and nodded. "That seems like a pretty good bet."

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. He kissed her head. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," she admitted. "I don't know what we're going to have to do to determine sex. We may not be able to."

"Then we'll be surprised when the twins are born and we'll just pick several name options as well as decorate the nursery in a neutral theme. How does that sound?" he asked. When she nodded, he moved closer. "In fact, I've been thinking about the nursery…I have an idea."

She tilted her head. "You do? What is it?"

"I was thinking we could do a fairy tale theme," he said. "Maybe an enchanted forest or a castle? There could be a dragon and we can make your book of fairy tales the centerpiece."

"That sounds…really nice," she said, smiling at him.

Pride filled him and he grinned at her. "You really think so?"

She nodded, eyes lit up. "I think we can go back and start picking out furniture in earnest while we work on designs. Are we going to decorate ourselves or hire someone to do it for us?"

"How are your artistic skills?" he asked.

When she frowned and sighed, he knew her answer. He had been hoping she would lean toward hiring someone to decorate their nursery walls so that she could avoid the paint fumes but hadn't wanted to push her toward that decision.

Regina turned slightly so she could look him right in the eye. "I want us to choose the decorator together, got it?"

"Got it," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Regina?" a nurse asked, opening a door. "Dr. Ludgate will see you now."

Robin stood, holding out his hand to Regina. "Want a boost up?"

"Sure," she said, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. "Wait until we need a forklift to move me everywhere."

"You're not going to be that bad," he told her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head as they followed the nurse to the examination room.

Regina handed Robin her purse and jacket before slipping behind the curtain to change into an examination gown. He placed everything on his chair, waiting for her to return. The nurse asked her some basic follow up questions as she changed and when Regina emerged, she told her to hop onto the examination table.

Once Robin helped her onto the examination table, he then took his own seat as the nurse completed a few more checks. She then backed away, smiling. "Dr. Ludgate will be in shortly."

They thanked her and Regina reclined on the table, rubbing her bump. "I'm still nervous, Robin," she admitted.

"I know," he said, feeling antsy and like his stomach was churning as they waited for the doctor. "I'm nervous too."

"Nervous about what?" Dr. Ludgate asked, entering the room. She looked between Robin and Regina. "Is something wrong?"

Regina shook her head. "We're just talking about possibly finding out about the twins' gender."

Dr. Ludgate nodded, sitting down. "Right, I know we discussed this last time. Did you look over the information I gave you?"

"We did," Regina replied, looking over at Robin. "We have some concerns and questions."

"I would be surprised if you didn't. So, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to do my usual examination and then we can discuss everything so we can hopefully figure out what works best for you. How does that sound?" Dr. Ludgate asked.

They agreed to that and Robin watched Regina relax as the doctor examined her, measuring her abdomen to track the twins' growth. Dr. Ludgate nodded at the end, sitting back down. "Everything looks good, so let's discuss your concerns."

"Can Robin sit on the examination table with me?" Regina asked, reaching out her hand to him. When Dr. Ludgate nodded, he moved to sit next to Regina and took her hand.

The doctor answered their questions and explained some of the procedures in more depth. When she finished, she looked between them. "Do you want more time to discuss your options? We can always do this another time."

Robin looked over at Regina, squeezing her hand. "Well? What do you say?"

"I think I would like to try the ultrasound," she said, never breaking eye contact with him. "If that doesn't work, then we'll just have to be surprised."

He nodded, relieved that Regina didn't want to do any of the blood tests. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Let's go get everything set up then," Dr. Ludgate said, closing the file and picking it up as she stood. "Follow me."

Robin helped Regina off the examination table and followed behind her as they headed down the hall. An assistant prepped the ultrasound machine and she motioned to the bed next to her. "I think you know how this goes by now."

"I do," Regina said, sitting up and letting the nurse help her move her examination gown until her stomach was bared. She then reached out for Robin's hand and he took it, sitting down next to her.

Dr. Ludgate also took her own seat. "Now, do you want me to reveal the gender to you now or do you want me to write it down for a special reveal later?"

"We're planning a gender reveal party," Regina said, squeezing Robin's hand. "So if you could write it down, we'd appreciate it."

"Alright. Then, let's see if the twins are going to cooperate with us." Dr. Ludgate placed the wand on Regina's growing bulge and the screen crackled to life as she located their growing babies.

They looked more like babies this time and Robin could make out their little hands as they moved about. He tilted his head. "Are they playing patty cake with each other?" he asked, letting out a little laugh.

Dr. Ludgate chuckled as well. "They might be. We do know some multiples do play with each other. I've taken pictures of twins holding hands in utero."

"Aww," Regina said. She then took a deep breath. "Can you…Can you tell their sex?"

The doctor turned the screen to face her, studying it intently. Robin held his breath until he saw her smile. "I think I can. Looks like they are cooperating."

Regina squeezed his hand as they watched Dr. Ludgate leaned closer. She wrote down something on a piece of paper and then studied the screen again. Once she finished writing, she flipped the paper over. "Okay. I'm going to give this paper to one of my office admins. She'll make a copy and put it in an envelope for you. I'll keep the original in case something happens so you can always call and get the results."

"Thank you," Regina said, sounding relieved. "We have a few plans of our own, but it's good to have another backup."

They were going to give Will and Emma their own copies of the results so they could plan the gender reveal. Robin was then going to take a third copy and give it to Johanna to keep on file. His secretary hadn't lost a single piece of paper in the time she had worked for him, so Robin knew it would be safe with her.

It was still good to know Dr. Ludgate would have a copy as well.

"Well, I'll go give this to the admin while you get dressed, Regina," Dr. Ludgate said, closing the file. "You can make up a follow up and I'll see you then."

Regina thanked her and Robin helped her off the examination table, handing her clothes to her. She kissed him. "I'll be right out," she said.

Once she finished, Robin helped her into her lightweight jacket and took her hand. "Let's go make that appointment and then I'll treat you to whatever you want," he offered.

"Ice cream?" she asked, hopeful. Her eyes lit up and he was pretty sure he saw her mouth water. "I just really, really want it."

"Then we'll head straight to Any Given Sundae." He kissed her and they both left the office, smiling widely.

* * *

The bell over the door greeted Regina as she stepped into Granny's. Her favorite table was free and she quickly grabbed it, dumping her bags in the empty side. She had spent the day picking up new clothing for Roland as well as for herself—they were in an unofficial race to see who could outgrow their clothing the fastest. They were tied at the moment but she knew she would soon pull ahead as the twins continued to grow and develop.

She had been sorely tempted to go into the baby section but had resisted, wanting to wait until they knew the genders of the babies. Then all bets would be off—whether she was buying every boy item, every girl item or a good mixture of both. She just had to wait a couple more weeks and then they would know. Her patience was being tested and she feared she would fail, attempting to sneak a peek at either Will's or Emma's envelope before then.

"Regina?" Ruby asked softly, as if trying not to startle her. She smiled when Regina's eyes met hers. "Do you want a menu or should we skip the formalities and just put in an order for a BLT, fries and a ginger ale?"

"That sounds perfect," Regina replied, smiling back at the waitress. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Are we still making this without cheese?" Ruby asked. The question made Regina's stomach turn and Ruby nodded. "I can see it in your face. Still no cheese. Got it."

Regina thanked her before sighing as she reached for one of the books she had bought after clothes shopping. She made sure not to pull out the baby books—she and Robin had decided to wait until after the gender reveal to announce her pregnancy but they had issued a statement calling out the paparazzi and asking for privacy. So the paparazzi had gotten stealthier in their attempts to get pictures and gossip about them, so Regina had to be extra careful in public when it came to anything about the pregnancy. Otherwise, she found she didn't care how many pictures or lies they tried to sell—they weren't worth her time or energy.

A strange sensation passed through her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Somebody was watching her, standing not far away judging by the person-shaped shadow falling across the table. It seemed one pap had gotten bold and she didn't think she was going to like dealing with whoever it was. Her heart beat faster as she slowly turned around, holding her breath as her observer came into view.

The breath she had been left her body with a soft _whoosh_ and her heart stopped. It wasn't a pap armed with a camera and a lot of probing questions but a tall man with light brown hair standing next to her table. He was a decade older than the last time she had seen him but despite a few new wrinkles around his blue eyes, he still looked very much the same. "Daniel?" she asked.

"Hello, Regina," he said. He removed a hand from the pocket of his black coat and motioned to the empty booth seat. "May I sit?"

Unable to speak, she could only nod. She watched as he slid in across from her, removing his other hand from his pocket. It seemed surreal to be sitting there, in that booth, again with him. It almost seemed like the last ten years hadn't passed yet at the same time, they still stretched out before them. Though they were only sitting on opposite sides of a table, they might as well have been standing on different sides of the Grand Canyon.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Virginia has softened me up. Even this lovely Maine autumn day is too cold for me."

"So you moved to Virginia?" she asked, finding it a safe topic for now.

Daniel nodded. "I've opened my own ranch dedicated to equine therapy. I have about six horses and a good amount of clients."

"I'm glad to hear it." And she was. Even though their relationship crashed and burned and she still had some anger over how he abandoned her, she didn't wish him any ill.

"And I read that you became a nanny," he replied with a soft smile. "You always had a fondness and a special way with children."

She nodded as they lapsed into an awkward silence once more. Regina took a deep breath and asked: "Are you in Maine for work or just visiting?"

"Yes," he answered before fidgeting in his seat. "I've been meaning to come for a while now but…well…I've been scared. And ashamed. I kept debating whether you would want to see me after how badly I hurt you."

"You did hurt me," she told him, voice wavering.

Guilt filled his eyes. "I am so sorry, Regina. I know that must be too little, too late but I want you to know."

She swallowed. "Thank you. I take it you know everything?"

"I do," he confirmed, a haunted look in his eyes aging him before her own.

He shifted in his seat, finally taking off his coat. "I saw the report about you being charged with embezzlement. And forgive me, but I thought you might have been guilty for a minute."

Anger burned inside her. "You did?"

He nodded, glum. "You were so secretive and jumpy at that time, I thought it would make sense if you were stealing from your company."

"I wasn't," she replied, disdain dripping from her every word.

Daniel swallowed. "I know. I told you I was suspicious for a minute or two. Then I remembered you were a dedicated worker who was loyal to the company and you wouldn't steal from it."

"Well, I kinda was," she allowed even as her inner voice screamed that he should've known what kind of person she was, that she would never steal without a good reason.

"Because you were being forced," Daniel said, anger in his voice—though she didn't know if he deserved the right to be angry.

"Yes, I was. And a whole lot more than that," she said pointedly.

He turned a shade of green. "I heard about that as well. I threw up while thinking how you were going through that and I accused you of having an affair. Even knowing your history and my educations, I didn't recognize that you were sinking into depression. I just focused on my own pain and walked away."

Several different responses flew through Regina's mind—she had hid the hell she was living through, not even her father noticed until it got really bad, she only recently told her whole story—but she had a counterargument for each that only further stoked her anger. Daniel did accuse her of having an affair, chose to believe tabloid magazines over her, ignored how withdrawn and unhappy she had become and made everything about him. She had been acutely aware of how he was being affected but hadn't had the tools to help herself let alone him. And in the end, he had walked away rather than fight for her and with her, to support her though her trials.

"Yes," she said, not hiding her bitterness. "You did. You made the shittiest time in my life even more shitty, Daniel."

He hung his head. "I know."

"Do you?" she asked, unable to hold herself back. "We were going to get married. You were going to pledge to love be in good times and in bad but when things got bad, you just let me fall. You weren't there to catch me."

"I didn't know I had to!" he argued back. "You shut me out."

She knew he was right about that, but at the same time: "You didn't even try to knock. You just walked away."

Tears pricked her eyes and she looked away, trying to scrub them away. She felt Daniel reach for her hand and she pulled it away, not wanting any comfort from him. Nor did she want to give him any comfort—he didn't deserve it.

"Regina, sweetheart? Do you need me to escort a certain someone out of the diner?" Granny asked. When Regina looked up, she found the older woman leaning against her side of the booth as she glared at Daniel.

Daniel shrank back as Regina shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Granny. This talk is long overdue and I'd like to see it to its conclusion."

"Okay," Granny said, setting down Regina's lunch. "But don't let yourself get too worked up. It's not good for you."

Regina nodded and Granny made a motion to tell Daniel she was watching him before leaving them alone. Pushing her plate aside for the moment, Regina turned back to her former fiancé. "So."

"So," he echoed. Then he continued: "Is there anything else I can do? I am sorry for how things ended between us, I'm sorry I didn't realize how you were suffering and I'm sorry I didn't do more to fight for us."

The anger seeped from her and she swallowed. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I retreated and that I didn't trust you or our love enough. I just…My thoughts about myself were so horrible that I feared if I voiced them, everyone would see what I thought was the real me."

Daniel seemed to deflate before her eyes. "Oh, Regina…"

"I know the truth now," she assured him. "I know that was just the self-loathing and depression caused by what happened to me talking. But back then, I thought it was the truth."

"Are you happy?" he asked. "Now?"

She smiled, nodding. "I'm very happy. And I have a great support system. Are you happy?"

"I am," he told her before playing with a napkin. "I'm engaged again. Her name is Amanda and she works with me at the ranch. We've been together for a few years now and I'm really excited for our wedding."

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you," Regina said, meaning every word. She had often wondered over the years if he had found love again, if he had married and had the family they had always talked about. It used to hurt her to think of him with someone else but now, it just made her happy.

He thanked her before giving her a sly smile. "What about you? The news said you were dating some millionaire."

"Robin," she replied, nodding. "He's been my rock through all of this. I honestly don't know if I could've made it without his love and support."

Daniel's smile dimmed. "Unlike me."

This time, she let him off the hook. "The situations were different."

"Maybe," he said. "Or maybe he was who you needed the entire time and we never really would've worked out."

She shook her head. "Let's not go down the path of what ifs and maybes. Our lives have turned out the way they have and we're both happy. That's what's important."

"Agreed," Daniel replied. He then checked his watch and started to stand. "I need to get going. But it was good to see you again, Regina. I…I hoped our talk helped."

"It did." She moved out of her side of the booth, standing as well. Regina opened her arms and they hugged.

She felt him tense for a moment and then Daniel whispered: "Uh, Regina, is there someone else in this hug?"

"Actually, there are two," she whispered back. "We haven't made any official announcement though."

"Congratulations. You're going to be a great mom. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He let go of her, stepping back. "Goodbye, Regina."

It really was a goodbye, she knew. They would most likely never see each other again. She took a deep breath, realizing that chapter of her life truly was over. There was still some hurt at that realization, pain for what they once had been, but for the most part, she was at peace. Regina could continue moving forward without that baggage carried behind her.

"Goodbye, Daniel," she said, hoping she released him from his own baggage over the end of their relationship so he could start his married life with a clean slate.

He walked toward the door and she followed him. The door opened just as he reached it and her eyes widened when Robin stepped inside. Daniel looked at him before glancing back at Regina. He then nodded at Robin before leaving the diner.

Robin walked over to her, confused. She smiled, kissing him. "What brings you here?" she asked him.

"I knew you were in town and I knew you would want to stop here. I hoped to catch you so we could go home together," he said, helping her back into her booth.

He then slid across from her. "So, who was that?"

She pulled her plate back in front of her as she answered: "Daniel."

"Daniel?" he asked, surprised. "As in your former fiancé Daniel? What did he want?"

In between bites of her BLT, Regina told him about the conversation she had just had. Robin listened intently, stealing a French fry every often, and asking some follow up questions. When she finished, he then asked: "Do you feel better now that you've talked to him?"

"I do," she answered. "I feel like I finally have closure with that relationship."

Robin smiled, taking her hand. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, this is a better sight," Granny said, coming up to their booth. She picked up Regina's clean plate. "Are you two in a rush or can I entice you with an apple crisp for two?"

Regina perked up and she squeezed Robin's hand, sending a silent plea to him. He chuckled before turning back to Granny. "You've twisted our arms. We'll take that apple crisp."

"One apple crisp, coming right up." Granny walked off to retrieve their dessert as Robin took Regina's other hand as well.

She beamed at him. "Tell me about your day."

"It was rather boring," he replied. "You don't really want to hear about it."

"No, I really do. Please, tell me," she said, squeezing his hands.

He chuckled and as Granny set their apple crisp between them, handing them each a spoon, Robin told her all about his day. She listened intently as she placed the hot apple and granola treat in her mouth, letting the cold vanilla ice cream mix with the cinnamon. Regina loved the life she had now and loved the man sitting across from her.

She was very happy indeed.

* * *

 **A/N 2** : For those who may have been unaware of the drama the past weekend, this story was one of eleven Outlaw Queen fanfics anonymously reported to a group here on this site dedicated to finding those who are violating the site's terms of service and forcing them to comply or face deletion of their story or profile due to a mass reporting campaign.

I am in violation of the TOS. A lot of what I've rated M should be MA, which is not allowed by the site. So I have very little recourse and so had to consider things very carefully. On one hand, I hate the almost harassing nature of this whole affair and hate to reinforce that this tactic works. On the other, I've had this account for over 16 years—I joined in 2001 when I was 15. The thought of losing it and all my history here almost made me cry. After weighing my choices, I made my difficult choice.

 **This will be the last chapter of The Nanny posted here on FFnet. I will continue to post new ones to AO3 and Wattpad and will be removing the story completely from this site once I back up over two years' worth of data and reviews, which will probably take a few weeks.** I hope you will follow this story over on the other websites. AO3 does allow for anonymous comments and I do have it activated. I also allow anonymous comments on tumblr and Curious Cat (which is tied to my twitter), so you still have multiple chances to review the story once it's down off this site. However, many OQ writers are now migrating over to AO3 over this whole affair so I do encourage you to consider signing up for an account there so you can keep updated on many of your favorite stories.

As of right now, The Nanny is the only one of my OQ stories affected. I have no plans to take down my other stories and will continue to post them here for the foreseeable future.

I have made the decision to take this story down from FFnet because the particular chapter I was dinged for was Chapter 18, which features Regina's rape. I realized I couldn't edit it out without significantly altering that chapter so this seemed to be my best option in a rather horrible situation.

I want to thank all of you for all your support and your readership over the past 2+ years. Every comment, every follow, and every favorite meant the world to me. I sincerely hope you will continue to read the story on either of the other two platforms. Follow me on twitter or tumblr for updates. I will also try to let you know when I update in my other stories so you'll also know as well.

Once again, thank you.

-Mac


End file.
